Les Chroniques d'AR - Que votre règne s'achève
by Lord Berlioz
Summary: Tome IV : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a renversé Dumbledore, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter dans sa course folle au pouvoir. Alors que Harry Potter, l'élu en fuite, tente de percer ses secrets, à Poudlard la résistance prend un autre visage. Nul ne sait encore qui est son allié et un ami d'hier peut devenir l'ennemi de demain pendant cette guerre. Qu'adviendra-t-il du couple d'Amalia ?
1. Chapitre 1 – De la cave au salon

_Avant-propos_

Un jour mon grand-père, ancien résistant, m'a dit : « Ne crois jamais la liberté acquise. C'est une chose fragile pour laquelle il faudra toujours se battre. C'est pour vous offrir à vous, mes enfants et petits-enfants, la chance de grandir libres que je l'ai fait. »

Je dédie ce dernier tome à mon grand-père qui m'a transmis le plus bel héritage qui soit et à mon père, sans qui ces écrits n'auraient pas existé.

La résilience ce n'est pas seulement faire face aux événements dramatiques qui jalonnent notre vie, c'est cette capacité qu'a chaque être humain de transformer le mauvais en quelque chose de positif, d'éclatant. _Expecto Patronum !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – De la cave au salon**

La douleur fut la première à se manifester, comme à chaque fois. Sourde, aiguë. Puis le goût du sang accompagné de notes amères. L'odeur ensuite, celle de l'urine et de l'humidité du fond de cette cave. Il y avait bien eu les relents du parfum de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle était descendue il y a deux, peut-être trois jours. Il était difficile de savoir si la grande horloge de l'entrée sonnait midi ou minuit car aucun rayon du soleil ne parvenait à percer les vitres crasseuses des soupiraux, et la seule porte donnant sur l'extérieur était calfeutrée par du ciment. Par moment, les chiens de la propriété se mettaient à aboyer, des pas raisonnaient à l'étage mêlés aux conversations des Mangemorts et aux hurlements des nouveaux prisonniers.

Sous son crâne, son cœur tambourinait contre ses tempes. Amalia ouvrit le seul œil valide. Greyback s'était tellement acharné sur son visage que ses paupières avaient gonflé, les ténèbres de la pièce tourbillonnaient. La bile lui remonta dans la gorge mais elle tut les convulsions pour conserver le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à subtiliser sans baguette, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient faite monter pour s'amuser. Il ne fallait bien entendu rien attendre de la part de ses geôliers, ni confort, ni aliment. Elle léchait l'eau qui ruisselait le long d'un mur. Mais ses lèvres étaient si craquelées et ensanglantées que la sensation de soif apaisée était tout de suite gâchée par la saveur de métal.

Une fois redressée sur ses genoux, la jeune femme fit le point sur ses blessures : le visage était amoché, une substance collante coulait le long de sa nuque les mains et les chevilles étaient enflées des bleus habillaient ses bras nus c'était cependant son ventre qui la faisait vraiment souffrir. Non pas qu'il tirait plus que ses os fêlés, seulement Bellatrix avait pris un malin plaisir à lancer ses sortilèges vers le berceau hypothétique de la vie « _immonde et indigne_ » qu'aurait pu engendrer Severus avec elle. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu les Mangemorts lui reprocher d'avoir piéger leur condisciple, en lui proposant un mariage sous le sortilège _des Moires_ ? Pourtant dans leurs yeux, elle pouvait y lire à la fois de la peur et de l'admiration.

Penser à son époux avait d'ailleurs été un moteur pour tenir lorsque la douleur l'amenait à la limite de la conscience. Amalia ne l'avait pas encore revu depuis sa fuite de Poudlard. A chaque fois qu'on la traînait hors de sa prison, c'était avant une réunion ou en plein après-midi. Bellatrix ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler l'inactivité de son mari pour la secourir, précisant les moments où il était venu dans la même demeure sans jamais s'inquiéter de son sort. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savourait chaque mot qui la confortait dans le fait, qu'il était en vie et libre pour l'instant.

De toute façon, elle aurait été incapable de dire si une semaine ou une année entière s'était déroulée depuis que deux hommes l'avaient capturée sur le quai du _Poudlard Express_ à Londres, abandonnant derrière eux sa malle et ses effets personnels. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix devait savoir qu'elle avait disparu, mais qui s'inquiéterait du sort de la femme de Rogue après l'assassinat de Dumbledore ?

Au-dessus, les talons de Narcissa s'approchèrent, ce ne fut cependant pas elle qui ouvrit la porte. Queudver la précéda et se plaça derrière la prisonnière, sa main gantée d'argent tenait une baguette tordue.

\- Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ veut vous voir, déclara la maîtresse de maison avec un rictus de dégoût.

Elle se couvrit le visage avec un mouchoir, l'odeur de misère devait être insupportable. Amalia se releva et la suivit d'un pas chancelant pendant que son serviteur pointait une arme dans son dos.

\- Vous attendrez ici qu'on vienne vous chercher. Notre elfe de maison s'assurera que vous ne bougiez pas…

Narcissa referma la porte du réduit servant de placard à balai. Les serpillières usagées étaient encore assez mouillées pour qu'Amalia en saisisse une et lave comme elle put les longues traînées écarlates sur ses épaules. La fraîcheur du tissu lui fit presque du bien jusqu'au moment où elle voulut le rincer. Là, dans le seau à moitié vide, flottait un œil humain. La jeune femme étouffa un cri d'horreur et remarqua que la serpillière qu'elle utilisait était zébrée de tâches rouges. L'objet retomba dans un bruit flasque. De l'autre côté du panneau en bois, des dizaines de personnes défilaient, les éclats de rires se mêlaient aux gémissements, une nouvelle victime allait les divertir.

Amalia était à mille lieux de s'imaginer que cette personne n'était d'autre que son ancienne collègue, Charity Burbage. Dans le salon, la réunion avait commencé. Après avoir évoqué le mariage de Tonks et Lupin – au grand désarroi de Bellatrix – le cas de Harry Potter et celui de sa baguette, Voldemort décida de s'amuser. Rien ne lui apportait plus de plaisir que la terreur qu'il arrivait à faire naître dans les pupilles de ses disciples.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ _!_

L'éclair de lumière verte illumina jusqu'au réduit où Amalia était enfermée. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler et un fracas retentissant projeta des échos dans tout le manoir. Soudain, la porte de sa cachette s'ouvrit à la volée et Queudver l'en extirpa d'un sortilège envoyé à la hâte. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix doucereuse de Voldemort ne lui fasse ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu vois Drago, je possède une charmante collection d'enseignants de Poudlard.

Amalia sentit ses cheveux partir en arrière et une incroyable impression de flottaison la maintint dans un cocon souple. Brutalement, la réalité la rattrapa. Elle était suspendue, dos au vide, au-dessus de la table du salon à deux mètres des têtes qui l'entouraient.

\- Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie ! s'exclama d'un ton ravi le chef des Mangemorts.

Le grand serpent se tortillait dans un coin de la pièce, finissant d'avaler les restes d'une femme. La sorcière le fixa avec effroi, elle crut reconnaître la victime mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Vous devez pour certains vous souvenir de Livius Richards. Ce traître a engendré une fille que voici, reprit Voldemort. Et comme la perfidie se transmet en héritage, elle a su déployer de nombreux stratagèmes pour piéger notre dévoué Severus, ici présent…

Toujours en l'air, la jeune femme chercha du regard son époux et le découvrit, la tête penchée, à la droite du maître de cérémonie.

\- A mon grand regret, il a dû s'y laisser prendre afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Albus Dumbledore et le voilà marié à cette souillure !

Des exclamations indignées accompagnèrent les déclarations du mage noir, Amalia se mit à sourire. Comment pouvaient-ils feindre de ne pas être informés d'un fait qui avait été en une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , dès l'annonce du décès de Dumbledore ?

\- Allons Miss Richards, continua Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire rire alors que tu es ici, à ma merci ?

\- C'est _Mrs. Rogue-Richards_ maintenant… s'amusa-t-elle à répondre sur un ton provocateur.

Le visage reptilien se contracta et il donna un coup de baguette pour rompre le sort qui la maintenait en l'air. Elle chuta lourdement sous les cris de surprise des convives attablés. C'était là sa chance. Aussi douloureux que fut ce geste, Amalia se retourna et s'approcha à toute vitesse de Voldemort, la main droite tendue prête à planter ses ongles dans sa gorge. Une douleur lancinante lui broya le poignet avant même qu'elle ne toucha la peau écailleuse. Severus lui retint le bras, la mâchoire crispée. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lui adresser un regard incrédule.

\- Pratique ce sortilège _des Moires_ , n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas formuler dans ton crâne une idée sans que ton cher époux le sache immédiatement. Et comme il est mon plus fervent serviteur... persifla-t-il, triomphant alors que Bellatrix lui adressait une moue déçue.

La sorcière aux paupières lourdes ne comprenait pas comment l'affection de son maître pouvait se reporter principalement sur ce Sang-mêlé alors que sa propre famille, les Black, l'hébergeait depuis son retour dans l'immense manoir des Malefoy ? Un éclair brisa ses réflexions, le corps du professeur d'Histoire se tordait de douleur sur la table jusqu'au moment où Voldemort relâcha son sort pour continuer sa séance de divertissement.

\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, _Amalia_. Je sais que tu aimes les animaux comme cet idiot de Hagrid. Viens Nagini, viens dire bonjour à notre invitée...

L'énorme serpent avait achevé son repas. Il ondula alors jusqu'à la table et remonta sur les pieds de la jeune femme, s'enroulant sur ses jambes pour mieux accéder à son buste, passant la tête entre les seins de sa prisonnière avant de se lover dans son cou. La langue bifide sortait pour capter les molécules d'air et savourer le goût d'Amalia, qui bascula son visage à l'opposé afin de ne pas sentir le contact tiède du reptile sur sa joue.

\- Allons, regarde-moi, c'est impoli de détourner la tête lorsque l'on te parle ! Ta Moldue de mère ne t'a jamais appris cela ? Elle n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps ! ironisa le Seigneur du Mal.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il la contraint à le fixer droit dans ses yeux injectés de sang.

\- Quel malheur que tes parents ne soient plus en vie sinon je les aurais traqués pour mieux les achever devant toi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous auriez réussi à vaincre mon père ?

Le serpent resserra son emprise autour d'elle et une nouvelle salve lui cogna le visage. Décidément, Tom perdait toujours aussi facilement son sang froid.

\- Le respect Severus, c'est par le respect que tu vas devoir commencer à l'éduquer si je lui laisse la vie sauve !

Le regard de la jeune femme vrillât et put se porter quelques instants sur Drago, assit entre ses parents. Les trois Malefoy semblaient cadavériques avec les yeux ourlés de poches mauves et le teint cireux, leurs longs cheveux blonds renforçaient le contraste avec un décor sombre. La lune balayait leurs iris claires où la peur se reflétait : la présence de leur maître chez eux les terrorisait. Amalia eut une expression de compassion pour le jeune homme qui avait perdu ses grands airs. Il était totalement épouvanté et saisit le message envoyé par son ancienne enseignante.

D'une manière inattendue, son corps glissa sur la table vernie du salon jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à nouveau au niveau de Voldemort. Les doigts fins du sorcier se mirent à caresser avec douceur les courbes de son visage, les ongles s'enfonçaient lorsqu'il arriva à ses joues. Elle put remarquer que le parfum du mage noir était le même que celui qu'elle avait déjà senti sur Karkaroff, Bellatrix et même Severus. Cette présence de poivre noir et de vanille [1], quelque chose de terrifiant mais d'envoûtant à la fois.

\- J'ai demandé à Greyback de ne pas toucher à ton délicat minois par respect envers ton mari. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te retrouve trop abîmée mais on m'a dit que tu étais d'une rare insolence et je le constate ce soir. Ne tiens-tu pas assez à ta vie pour espérer t'en sortir ?

\- C'est parce que je sais que vous perdrez que cette mise en scène m'amuse...

La claque magistrale ne l'empêcha pas de s'arrêter. Elle cracha du sang et d'une voix gutturale mit en garde son ennemi.

\- Car votre règne s'achève !

Ses paroles se perdirent dans un rire dément. Même Bellatrix pourtant habituée à pousser ce genre de chant, resta stupéfaite par le spectacle. Amalia se cambrait sous les soubresauts provoqués par son hilarité. Les Mangemorts retenaient leur souffle en guettant une réaction chez leur maître, leur prisonnière avait-elle perdu la raison ? La voix se transforma peu à peu en un gémissement de douleur dont l'écho se répercutait contre les immenses fenêtres du salon. Quand Voldemort relâcha son maléfice, les yeux de sa victime se posèrent sur les murs richement décorés, les tableaux des ancêtres Malefoy la toisaient d'un regard mauvais. Ni Lucius ni Drago n'auraient pu affirmer venir d'une autre famille de sorciers tant ils partageaient l'expression hautaine et les traits des portraits.

\- Nagini, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de déguster notre invité puisqu'elle manque de discernement.

Son maître lui fit signe de sa baguette et à nouveau l'animal s'enroula sur le corps étendu de la jeune femme. Elle sentit les écailles devenues froides caresser sa peau, appréhendant le moment où la Mort viendrait l'embrasser. Elle était allée trop loin mais espérait de tout son cœur que son époux interviendrait. Ce dernier avait le regard vague, la mâchoire serrée et les poings joints sur le bord de la table. Puis, aussi hâtivement qu'il avait décidé de son sort, Voldemort arrêta le serpent au moment où sa gueule s'ouvrit sur la carotide d'Amalia.

\- Non Nagini, je suis désolé pour toi. J'ai une bien meilleure idée...

L'animal releva la tête et se retira en sifflant de rage.

\- Ne sois pas fâchée, tu auras encore de quoi t'occuper demain... A la place, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de cette misérable vermine.

Les lèvres pâles du mage noir se retroussèrent pour faire apparaître ses dents éclatantes, il savourait à l'avance l'effet qu'il allait provoquer. Les Mangemorts adressèrent à leurs voisins un coup d'œil furtif et reportèrent leur attention sur leur chef.

\- Severus...

\- Oui, Maître ? répondit-il d'une voix claire.

\- Je trouve dommage de te priver de la seule femme qui accepte tes assauts...

Les autres participants se mirent à glousser.

\- Enfin pour le moment. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que prochainement, elles seront des centaines à te désirer. Le pouvoir les attire toutes...

Bellatrix étouffa une protestation, sa sœur la fusillait du regard.

\- Oui, Bella ?

\- Maître ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement détendu.

\- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Non, Maître. Votre parole fait foi !

\- Bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour revenir à notre très cher et dévoué Severus... La brune observa ce dernier avec un rictus d'amertume. Et bien je vais te laisser une chance de dresser comme il se doit ta femme.

\- Merci Maître...

\- Tu vas immédiatement t'employer à la rendre plus disposée à plier le genou. Sais-tu comment t'y prendre ?

-... Je crois, Maître.

\- Vas-y, commence ! l'encouragea le mage noir.

Cette proposition tenait plus d'une preuve de sa loyauté que d'un moyen de faire taire Amalia. Rogue se leva et sortit sa baguette magique d'une poche intérieure de sa cape. Il la pointa vers sa victime et croisa son regard.

\- Vas-y Severus, si tu hésites je la tue... prononça Voldemort avec amusement.

\- _Endoloris !_

L'ambiance autour de lui se métamorphosa. Le Legilimen avait les pieds dans l'eau et le reflux des vagues lui léchait les mollets. Elle attendait quelques mètres plus loin, les cheveux au vent, le visage baigné par la lumière tiède du soleil couchant. Le sable glissait entre leurs orteils. Plus que jamais, la projection dans l'esprit d'Amalia semblait réelle. Un garçon à lunettes apparut et la jeune femme déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. La mémoire se brisa nette par la voix froide du mage noir.

\- Tu me déçois Severus, je pensais que tu serais plus franc dans ton sort. Tu vas devoir la tuer quand même... susurra Voldemort avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Depuis le début il n'attendait que cela, d'avoir une excellente raison pour se débarrasser de la fille de son ancien allié et ce, de la main de celui qu'elle aimait. Quelle plus belle vengeance même si elle se faisait au détriment d'un de ses plus fervents serviteurs ?

\- Maître... Je crois que ce serait une erreur, osa Rogue.

\- Pardon ? Tu remets en doute mon jugement ? gronda subitement le maître de cérémonie en se redressant.

\- Jamais _mon_ Maître. C'est...

\- Je t'écoute Severus, qu'est-ce qui justifie de retarder cette exécution ?

Sur la table, Amalia se tordait encore de douleurs sous les convulsions, elle trouva tout de même la force d'articuler :

\- S'il te plaît, ne... ne lui dis rien… Achève-moi...

\- J'ai perçu dans son esprit un fait nouveau et indéniablement, cela vous ravira, débuta Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette traînée aurait de si passionnant à nous dire ?

\- S'il te plaît... Pour l'amour du ciel...

\- Elle est la marraine de Harry Potter, lâcha le sorcier sans ciller.

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu ?

A la plainte d'Amalia se mêlèrent les conversations des Mangemorts. Ce que Rogue venait de dire eut l'effet d'une bombe. Les murmures étaient couverts par des paroles à voix hautes, le brouhaha remplaça le silence qui avait précédé cette annonce.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! mugit Voldemort.

Comme frappés de mutisme, toute l'assemblée s'exécuta et observa d'un air curieux la réaction de leur chef alors qu'Amalia sanglotait, recroquevillée.

\- Ainsi, les _Potter_ – le nom était prononcé avec mépris – avaient désigné non pas un mais deux représentants... Quels idiots ! Ils nous ont fourni une nouvelle arme pour attirer leur progéniture à nous. Cela change tout en effet... déclara-t-il d'un ton songeur. Tu as bien fait de m'arrêter Severus, je laisse ta femme en vie pour le moment mais tu vas devoir apprendre à la punir sévèrement. Reprends…

Résigné, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le corps étendu de son épouse, elle le suppliait du regard.

\- _Endoloris_ !

Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva projeté dans la tête d'Amalia. Tout était pourtant différent. Elle était dans ses bras et ils admiraient le coucher de soleil sur l'horizon, les vagues leur caressaient les pieds.

\- Bonjour _mon Prince_ …

\- Bonjour ma téméraire femme, répondit-il avec ironie. Tu es allée trop loin ce soir…

\- Notre plan a parfaitement fonctionné, tu as révélé au bon moment ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

\- Hum… L'homme enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Amalia. Comment te sens-tu ? Arriveras-tu encore à tenir ?

\- Tes « _amis_ » sont créatifs. Je pense enclencher la suite des opérations après l'extraction de Harry.

\- L'Ordre a prévu de le faire dans trois jours, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je compte les heures qui nous séparent du moment où je pourrai enfin t'embrasser en vrai, soupira Amalia en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son époux.

Il essaya d'entrouvrir sa bouche pour rencontrer sa langue qu'elle lui refusa.

\- Laisse-toi faire, gémit Severus, frustré de la caresse trop rapide.

\- Pas question. Si Voldemort se rend compte de ton état en pleine séance de torture, il va s'imaginer des choses bien pires… D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir arrêter ton sortilège, mon cœur ralentit.

La douleur revint dans les veines d'Amalia et la pression qui brûlait ses entrailles s'arrêta. La sorcière eut tout juste le temps de prononcer ces mots avant de s'évanouir :

\- Severus, comment as-tu pu aussi me trahir ?

oOo

Le manoir était à nouveau calme lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance. La souffrance était devenue l'amie de ses réveils avec l'odeur d'excréments. Un rat courageux tenta de la renifler, certainement pour savoir si elle était encore en vie et comestible.

\- Désolée, pas pour cette fois mon ami, prononça-t-elle à voix haute en bougeant le bout des doigts afin de le faire fuir.

Ce fut un soupir de soulagement qu'elle laissa échapper en observant les dessins formés dans le ciment défraîchit du plafond. Leur plan avait été parfait…

oOo

 _Quelques semaines plus tôt, à Poudlard._

Ils étaient tous les deux dans sa baignoire, juste après qu'Albus lui ait confié ses dernières volontés. Severus était calé entre ses jambes, de dos et elle pouvait le caresser longuement, appréciant de partager une activité qu'elle affectionnait.

\- Dumbledore a eu raison de te mettre en garde. Si le Ministère t'emmène, ils ne faut pas que les Aurors puissent avoir un seul doute te concernant… commença le sorcier.

\- Que proposes-tu alors ? Un contre-sérum de Vérité ?

\- Il y a plus simple et indétectable. Je pourrais t'ôter tous les souvenirs compromettants et les laisser dans un endroit que nous partageons tous les deux et où personne ne nous a vu afin qu'ils n'aillent pas fouiller là. Ainsi tu pourras les retrouver et savoir quoi faire par la suite.

\- Comme la tour d'Astronomie ?

\- Par exemple. Organise tes affaires, surtout celles de ton père. Ils mettront tout à sac sans préavis… grimaça l'homme.

L'idée qu'un intrus puisse poser ses mains sur ses précieuses préparations le mettait en colère, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Je m'en occupe dès que possible, confirma Amalia, frottant les bras de Severus pour l'apaiser.

\- Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ découvrira assez vite que nous sommes unis. Bien que cela ait été son souhait depuis l'incident au ministère avec Avery, il n'appréciera pas de voir l'anneau des Moires à mon doigt…

\- Tu pourras le calmer en disant que tu as accès à toutes mes pensées même si c'est faux.

\- Le connaissant, il sera vraiment furieux, cherchera un responsable...

\- Et tu penses donc qu'il s'en prendra à moi, compléta Amalia en remontant ses ongles jusqu'aux épaules de son époux.

\- Raaah arrête, tu me donnes des frissons ! râla-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Hum, d'accord… susurra-t-elle en terminant son œuvre par de courts baisers sur sa nuque.

\- Je crois que tu seras sa première proie. Potter sera hors de portée car protégé par les Aurors. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de problèmes chez les vampires, je t'aurais proposé de t'y cacher donc la meilleure option serait de t'envoyer à...

\- Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne ou laisse Harry encore une fois dernière moi, coupa la jeune femme d'une voix ferme.

\- Amalia, s'il te met la main dessus, tu seras torturée jusqu'à la folie comme les Londubat !

\- J'y ai déjà songé et peut-être qu'une autre option s'offre à nous.

\- Pardon ? Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà cherché dans toute la réserve comment dévier un sortilège Impardonnable ? s'insurgea l'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, _Professeur_ … murmura-t-elle d'une voix de velours tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de son torse. J'ai des compétences dont aucun de tes livres ne parlent alors écoute-moi…

Il se renfrogna mais coincé entre les cuisses de sa femme, il ne pouvait pas marquer d'avantage sa désapprobation qu'en gardant le silence.

\- Tu dois te souvenir de nos petits exercices d' _Occlumancie_ … Severus ne dit rien alors que son teint changea légèrement de couleur. Je pense que si pendant un sortilègeDoloris j'échappe à mon corps, la douleur devrait être plus supportable. Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'une souffrance que de la connexion entre l'esprit et le physique qui provoque les lésions dont ont été victimes Alice et Franck.

\- Tu suggères de les laisser te torturer en te projetant dans tes souvenirs afin de fuir la souffrance corporelle ?

\- Oui.

L'homme demeura perplexe. La proposition avait du sens mais n'ôtait rien aux blessures et penser laisser sa femme aux mains d'une Bellatrix révoltée, le rendait malade.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'options comme tu l'as dit. Voldemort sera fou de rage et remettra en question ton engagement auprès de lui bien qu'à ce moment-là, tu auras mis fin à…

\- A la vie de Dumbledore, termina-t-il, fébrile.

Les flammes des chandelles vacillaient au rythme d'un courant d'air entre la porte et les fenêtres de la chambre, faisant virevolter les voilages. Des ombres fugaces passaient devant les fenêtres, les hiboux devaient être de sortie. En pleine réflexion, l'un et l'autre des occupants de la baignoire humaient le parfum de prune qui les délassait lorsque soudain...

\- Attends, il y a bien un autre moyen ! s'exclama Amalia.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Harry ! Révèle à Voldemort que je suis sa marraine !

\- Tu veux vous tuer ?! As-tu vu où cela a conduit Black d'affirmer ce lien de parenté avec Potter ?

\- Justement, c'est parce qu'Harry était au courant qu'il s'est précipité pour sauver son parrain. S'il ignore qu'il a une marraine, quel est l'intérêt pour Voldemort de posséder cette information ? Il m'exhibera pour provoquer Harry qui ne réagira pas. Et même s'il l'apprenait, Harry ne pourrait savoir que c'est moi. A ses yeux je suis simplement son ancien professeur qui s'est mariée à un meurtrier et son opinion à mon sujet devra encore être négative pendant un petit moment. Au moins le temps qu'il soit hors de portée. Imagine si c'est toi qui lui livre ce renseignement en me trahissant...

\- Il aura moins de doute à mon sujet, répondit le sorcier d'une voix profonde.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi excité que toi ! C'est très risqué !

\- Où penses-tu qu'ils me conduiraient ?

\- Chez Lucius. Les caves sont aménagées pour retenir des captifs avec un sortilège anti-transplanage. D'ailleurs, te souviens-tu des plans que j'avais volé ?

\- Oui, c'étaient ceux de son manoir près de Londres.

\- Tout en bas à droite il y avait un détail troublant sur les évacuations d'eaux de pluie, c'est toi qui nous l'avais fait remarquer.

\- Je m'en souviens, j'étais étonnée par la structure de la maison, les fondations paraissaient plus anciennes que les informations relatées sur le papier. Il doit y avoir des douves partiellement comblées pour construire l'esplanade devant le manoir et un tunnel pour se débarrasser des eaux de ruissellements hors de la propriété.

\- Nous ne pourrons le vérifier que si l'un de nous se retrouve là-bas…

\- Et mieux vaut que cela soit moi. S'ils m'enferment, ils garderont ma baguette ce qui ne sera pas un frein à l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs.

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas ta proposition… marmonna Severus.

\- Avons-nous le choix, _mon Prince_ ? Je n'aime pas plus que toi cette situation cependant, nous devons le faire pour avoir la chance de construire un avenir qui nous ressemble…

oOo

Par chance, Amalia possédait une mémoire photographique qui lui permettait, en plus de retrouver de toutes les dates qu'un professeur d'Histoire de la Magie devait connaître, de se souvenir avec précision du plan volé par Severus. Aussi vite que son corps lui autorisa, elle se redressa en silence, le moindre bruit risquait de faire venir Queudver qui avait développé un sens accru lorsqu'il était question de tentative de rébellion. Parfois, elle percevait les gémissements d'un homme dans une autre partie des sous-sols mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où ils provenaient ni à qui ils appartenaient. A chaque fois qu'elle avait osé tenter un contact avec ce mystérieux prisonnier, Queudver était descendu à toute vitesse pour la faire taire.

Dès les premiers jours, la jeune femme avait remarqué l'amoncellement de caisses et de cages vides dans un coin de la cave. Elle s'en approcha à pas de loup, les mains posées sur le mur en pierre. Son intuition était juste, un courant d'air froid s'insinuait entre les planches en bois. L'amas d'objets avait dû être formé par des elfes de maison paresseux pour ne pas avoir à terminer des travaux de colmatage d'un ancien passage. Délicatement, Amalia prit les premières cages et les déposa non loin afin d'examiner l'ouverture. Il y avait une aération assez large pour y faire passer un bras, il faudrait l'agrandir. Un conduit d'évacuation des eaux de pluie s'ouvrait juste après et le ruissellement dont elle se servait depuis des jours pour s'abreuver était issu de là.

Elle prit une couverture et déplaça avec précaution chaque caisse, l'une après l'autre afin de reconstituer le tas à l'identique. Le moment venu, elle n'aurait qu'à tirer sur le tissu pour tout enlever. Ses côtes hurlaient de douleur, irradiant vers sa poitrine et son ventre. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, Amalia s'octroya une pause. Sa main se posa en appui sur l'un des barreaux rouillés qui, rongé par l'humidité, céda. L'écho du métal se propagea à toute vitesse dans la cave, ses tortionnaires allaient l'entendre et ne pas tarder à descendre !

D'un geste de la main, elle remit tout en place et s'allongea au sol face à la porte de sa cellule juste avant que Bellatrix ne surgisse tel un diable hors de sa boite.

\- Aaaah ! Tu nous dérange en plein dîner sale Sang-Impur ! pesta la sorcière, les cheveux en bataille.

 _\- Bien, ce qui veut dire qu'une journée s'est déjà écoulée depuis la visite de Voldemort,_ se dit Amalia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Bellatrix projeta la prisonnière au plafond avec un sortilège de _Lévitation_ , les cheveux blonds étaient devenus si crasseux et collants qu'ils ne cachèrent pas le visage d'Amalia alors suspendue vers le bas. Queudver arriva juste après, se frottant les mains comme s'il allait voir un merveilleux spectacle de marionnettes.

\- ALORS ? tonna Bellatrix avec force.

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? RIEN ? Depuis quand « _RIEN_ » fait du bruit ? mugit la Mangemort en lui infligeant un maléfice _Cuisant_.

Elle était à présent sous sa victime, les effluves de prune et de mandarine [2] parvenaient à Amalia. C'était ainsi qu'elle reconnaissait sa signature olfactive à chaque fois que Greyback l'avait un peu trop cognée et que ses paupières ne pouvaient plus s'ouvrir.

\- Ah ah ah ! On fait moins la maligne hein ! Quelle chance tu as eu que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ soit de bonne humeur ou toi et ton cher mari auriez été réunis !

\- Bella, explique-moi ce qui te dérange le plus au sujet de Severus : qu'il ait l'affection de votre maître ou qu'il soit plus doué que toi lorsqu'il vous confie une mission ? Il a sauvé ton neveu après tout, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissante…

Une nouvelle salve frappa sa tempe gauche. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Cette crapule _a volé_ la gloire de Drago ! cracha la sorcière de fureur. C'était à _notre_ famille de s'illustrer !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blonde, faisant sortir de ses gongs Bellatrix. Queudver recula de trois pas par précaution.

\- Mais rien ne lui a apporté plus de satisfaction que mon exploit au ministère ! J'AI TUÉ SIRIUS BLACK ! AH AH AH ! s'époumona-t-elle dans un rire démoniaque.

\- Et pour cela ma chère Bella, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, je te ferai souffrir… glissa Amalia avec une expression féroce dans les pupilles.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? En me lançant des éclairs avec tes yeux ? Ah ah ah !

Elle fit volte-face et relâcha son sort, la prisonnière s'écrasa au sol dans un cri étouffé, elle sentit l'air se vider de ses poumons. Quand elle releva la tête, Queudver l'observait d'un air effrayé.

\- Alors Peter, j'espère que tu apprécies la manière dont tes nouveaux alliés te traitent, lança-t-elle entre deux grimaces de douleur. Savent-ils récompenser à sa juste valeur la trahison de tes camarades ?

L'aspect physique de l'ancien maraudeur avait changé, il était plus proche de son animal de prédilection que l'adolescent qu'il avait pu être. Son dos était voûté, ses cheveux clairsemés et ses doigts se terminaient par de longs ongles jaunis, excepté sur la main gantée d'argent qu'il avait sacrifié à Voldemort pour sa résurrection. Il fuyait son regard, mal à l'aise par les reproches que lui adressait la jeune femme. Il voulait la contempler, profiter de sa situation pour terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit il y a des années un jour où leurs amis les avaient laissé seuls. Savoir que c'était _Servilius_ qui la touchait le répugnait. Le Serpentard lui avait toujours inspiré de la haine, plus encore lorsqu'ils avaient dû cohabiter dans la sinistre maison de l'impasse des Tisseurs. Maintenant, c'était lui que le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ appelait en premier, celui qui avait tué Dumbledore et ce fait le rendait aigri, lui, Peter Pettigrow, qui avait donné un membre pour son maître !

Queudver ne répondit pas, préférant retourner à l'étage pour la fin du repas et peut-être enfin goûter aux délicieux mets sur la table plutôt que d'attendre les restes apportés par les elfes de maison. Lucius et Bellatrix prenaient un malin plaisir à le rabaisser par tous les moyens.

Peter avait toujours été faible et cette certitude habitait Amalia alors après l'avoir provoqué, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reparte penaud vers ses maîtres en lui tournant le dos. Une fois que ce fût le cas, elle pointa un index vers lui et murmura :

\- _Soumets-toi !_

Le temps parut s'écouler lentement, le doigt toujours tendu pendant que l'Animagus s'éloignait. La baguette d'Amalia était dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle retint sa respiration et enfin, quand la dernière porte claqua, la sorcière sut que son pouvoir ne s'appliquait pas sur les humains faisant le choix de se transformer en animal. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, poussant un soupir en pensant à son mari qui lui avait si souvent demandé d'essayer ce don sur Sirius…

oOo

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice pour faire exploser le mur qui la séparait du tuyau d'évacuation. Il était assez grand pour faire face à des orages violents et qu'un adulte s'y glisse. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de compter, elle tapa du doigt les secondes. Puis les minutes. Puis les heures. Elle estima qu'un nouveau jour était sur le point de se terminer quand les chaises du salon raclèrent, ils avaient fini leur dîner. Plus que vingt-quatre heures avant de s'échapper sans compromettre la sécurité de Harry. Amalia imagina ce qu'elle allait faire en premier : au goût de la nourriture au bonheur de prendre une douche pour enlever la croûte de saleté qui couvrait son corps, de ne plus sentir le sang coller ses cheveux au mariage de Bill et Fleur auquel elle pourrait assister si l'invitation tenait toujours. Quel cadeau pouvait-elle bien leur offrir auquel personne n'aurait déjà pensé ? Si ses tortionnaires savaient à quoi elle réfléchissait à présent pour s'occuper, ils présumeraient qu'elle a perdu la tête ! Là, allongée sur les dalles froides de la cave, l'imagination mena Amalia au lit conjugal où elle se remémora les dernières heures avec Severus. Le sourire qui avait illuminé son visage quand il s'était éveillé à ses côtés, ses mains chaudes qui étaient remontées de ses hanches vers sa poitrine pour agacer un téton et chasser son _Patronus_ plus loin avant de lui enlever son haut afin d'embrasser sa peau. Mais les étirements de son ventre la ramenèrent au manoir Malefoy.

L'organisation du rapt de Harry Potter occupa suffisamment les Mangemorts pour que personne ne vienne fouiner au sous-sol. Le 31 juillet approchait et la Trace suivant chaque sorcier mineur ne fonctionnerait plus une fois qu'il aurait atteint ses 17 ans. Si les Aurors voulaient le conduire hors de la protection magique que Lily avait mise en place par son sang, c'est-à-dire hors de la maison de sa tante, ils devaient le faire avant son anniversaire. Et si le plan de Voldemort ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, Amalia serait la cible idéale afin de contraindre Harry à se découvrir, elle n'avait donc pas le choix. L'étage était tellement animé qu'on aurait pu croire que Lucius avait remplacé les paons de son jardin par des Scroutts à pétard. Des centaines de pas s'agitaient et brusquement, le silence complet s'installa. Amalia prit ce signe pour le moment parfait.

Elle saisit l'une des cages de la pile de meubles du fond et la projeta contre un mur du cachot. Personne ne vint. L'avaient-ils laissée seule ? Trop heureuse de sa bonne fortune, la sorcière visa le mur couvert d'objet et hurla à plein poumons, les mains tendues :

 _\- Bombarda Maxima !_

La pierre vola en éclat, la poussière avait envahi la pièce basse. Rapidement les pas de Queudver descendirent pour trouver la source de ce vacarme. Une fois que le nuage se dissipa, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Méfiant, il découvrit le corps de la jeune femme étendu au sol, inanimé. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, son corset déchiré dévoilait plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Ainsi vulnérable, qui viendrait prendre sa défense ? Il en oublia même la raison de sa visite. L'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tremblant de convoitise en s'approchant et enjamba Amalia pour se placer au-dessus d'elle.

\- _Encore un peu, aller, penche-toi…_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne devait pas rater l'instant où il baisserait sa garde pour la toucher. Ce moment se produisit quelques secondes plus tard. Queudver rangea sa baguette pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. _Zip !_ La prisonnière ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour décocher son poing dans les parties génitales de l'immonde vermine et le repousser. Peter sautilla de douleur en se tenant, elle en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de _Saucissonnage_ sans baguette et retourna l'Animagus pour récupérer son bien.

\- Hé hé, tu remercieras de ma part Lucius et Narcissa de m'avoir hébergée si longtemps ! Je ne voudrais pas abuser de leur hospitalité surtout que la cuisine était délicieuse mais je dois m'en aller !

Quand Peter revint à lui quelques heures plus tard, Amalia avait disparu et la panique le paralysa.

* * *

[1] Gel douche Lord of Misrule – Lush

[2] Gel douche Plum Rain - Lush

Prochain chapitre : Des invités surprises

 **Note** : Des reviews ou j'arrête de poster une fois par semaine ! N'oubliez pas de visiter mon compte Insta lordberlioz !


	2. Chapitre 2 – Des invités surprises

**Chapitre 2 – Des invités surprises**

Rapidement, le boyau devint plus petit et étroit, il était aussi beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle avait vu sur le plan. Le net avantage était qu'elle sortirait hors du champs de protection du manoir. L'inconvénient, elle perdait beaucoup de temps à ramper à quatre pattes avec ses blessures. La taille du tunnel ne permettrait pas à Peter de la poursuivre même s'il en avait eu le courage. Elle prit donc soin de réfléchir avant de s'engager dans une intersection, estimant la direction qu'elle prenait et le lieu où elle tomberait. Quand enfin l'air frais lui parvint, le soleil brillait au loin sur l'horizon. La mission « _Harry Potter_ » devait être terminée et les Mangemorts allaient rentrer pour découvrir son évasion. Amalia fit exploser la grille barrant l'ouverture du tunnel et s'extirpa de sa prison pour avaler une goulée d'air, toussotant en se rendant compte qu'elle était face à un troupeau de vaches : la liberté avait un goût particulier !

oOo

\- Am' ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Oui Dora ? répondit-elle en ouvrant les paupières.

La lueur blanchâtre de l'hôpital l'aveugla d'abord puis le doux son de la pluie battant les vitres l'accueillie dans sa chambre.

\- Remus est ici. Je le laisse rentrer ?

\- Il est venu les mains vides ?

\- Non, il a ramené des chocolats, comme tu l'avais demandé.

\- Mouai… Bon, d'accord ! marmonna Amalia en se retournant pour être dos à l'entrée et rabattre le drap sur sa tête.

Son lit à Sainte Mangouste lui paraissait beaucoup plus agréable que lors de sa première visite, c'était peut-être en raison du traitement que lui avait réservé les Malefoy. Elle avait transplané à l'hôpital dès sa sortie du tunnel et s'était effondrée une fois certaine d'être en sécurité. Depuis deux jours les visites s'enchaînaient. D'abord Tonks qui était arrivée en pleurs et lui avait annoncé la mort de Maugrey dans l'extraction de Harry, puis Mrs. et Mr. Weasley accompagnés de George qui venait se faire soigner. Ils avaient été si mal à l'aise qu'Amalia finit par leur demander ce qui se passait : leur fils avait perdu une oreille dans la bataille, d'un sort lancé par Severus. Horrifiée, elle s'était fondue en excuses que Molly fit taire, renouvelant leur souhait ainsi que celui de Bill de la voir au mariage trois jours plus tard.

Un Auror avait pris sa déposition sur son enlèvement et comme elle se l'était imaginée, personne n'avait été étonné de la voir disparaître à la sortie du _Poudlard Express_. Tous, Remus le premier, pensaient qu'Amalia avait rejoint son époux chez les Mangemorts. C'était donc furieuse qu'elle avait refusé les visites jusqu'à céder à Tonks à la condition que des friandises à la pralinoise lui soient offertes.

\- Amalia ?

Elle resta sous la couverture.

\- Hé l'affreuse ! On m'a dit que tu pouvais rivaliser avec les cicatrices de Bill !

\- Ah ah, dit-elle d'un ton laconique. Tu veux qu'on compare pour savoir qui en a le plus ?

Remus s'allongea contre le corps étendu sur le lit, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules et serrant doucement son amie.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner si facilement… grogna la jeune femme.

\- Fais-moi la tête si tu veux mais reste en vie. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'ami.

\- Avec les suppositions hasardeuses que tu fais, cela ne m'étonne même pas !

\- J'ai posé les chocolats sur la table.

\- … Je te déteste mais je les prends quand même, répondit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Pardonné ?

\- J'sais pas.

Amalia sortit la tête et vit la main gauche de Remus.

\- Je dois te féliciter à ce qui paraît. La nouvelle a rendu folles les cousines de Dora, Voldemort s'est empressé de leur faire remarquer.

\- Ah ! déclara-t-il en regardant la bague briller à son annulaire. C'était une excellente raison de le faire cet été alors…

La malade se retourna pour fixer son visiteur.

\- Ah oui, ils ne t'ont pas ratée !

\- Lunard, je suis guérie ! J'ai le droit de sortir aujourd'hui !

\- Je plaisantais ! rit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis navré d'avoir pensé que tu t'étais enfuie. Si nous avions su que tu étais en danger, tout le Ministère sera parti à ta recherche…

\- J'en doute. Après mon interrogatoire, j'ai bien compris que pour eux je n'étais plus une « _gentille_ », répondit la sorcière en serrant son poing sur le torse de Remus.

Sa vue se brouillait, les larmes montaient à ses yeux sans raison apparente.

\- Albus est mort, Fol Œil aussi. George est mutilé, Bill défiguré et la guerre ne fait que commencer…

\- Regarde ceux qui sont encore là. Il sera temps de penser aux disparus et aux blessés quand Voldemort aura été battu, la consola Lupin.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une infirmière se présenta.

\- Aller zou ! Je vous enlève cette vilaine perfusion, le médecin va venir vous donner les dernières potions que vous devrez prendre et signer votre autorisation de sortie. Monsieur, je vais vous demander de nous laisser le temps que je l'aide à s'habiller !

\- Je partais de toute façon. C'est Dora qui va te raccompagner et rester chez toi jusqu'au mariage.

\- Tu me laisses ta toute nouvelle femme ? s'insurgea Amalia. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?

\- C'est son travail de te surveiller, tu te rappelles qu'elle est Auror ? On se verra au Terrier. Prends-soin de toi !

L'homme ouvrit la porte en saluant l'infirmière, Tonks prit la relève pendant que l'aide-soignante enlevait les derniers bandages qui entravaient les mouvements d'Amalia et lui fit passer des vêtements.

\- Tu as meilleure mine… osa l'Auror en prenant place sur le bord du lit.

\- Votre amie a raison. Quelle catastrophe quand on vous a trouvée dans le hall de l'hôpital !

\- Si vous aviez vu l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé ma cellule ! Y'en a quelques uns qui vont se souvenir de moi ! répliqua la jeune femme avec humour pour effacer les regards affligés tournés vers elle.

\- J'ai terminé ! Je vais chercher le médecin pour le prévenir, glissa l'infirmière.

\- Merci, vous avez été adorable avec moi, la gratifia Amalia avec un immense sourire.

\- Et vous, vous avez su prendre soin de mon Annabella l'an dernier. Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante.

La porte se referma à nouveau, à l'instant où elle fut certaine d'être seules, la blonde bondit sur son amie.

\- T'es enceinte depuis quand ?!

\- QUOI ? s'écria Tonks dont le visage vira au rouge brique, contrastant avec le bleu électrique de ses cheveux.

\- Je l'ai su quand tu es rentrée dans la pièce, ton odeur a changé ! Tu sens la maman !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que ça sent la « _maman_ » ?

\- C'est tout doux, comme un oreiller moelleux ou une glace crémeuse. Il y a des notes de rose, une pointe de géranium comme Molly et… Hum hum !

Elle la renifla avant de reprendre.

\- De l'huile d'argan [1] !

\- Si j'avais su que tu avais un nez si fin, j'aurais mis du parfum ! Ça ne fait que trois semaines !

\- Félicitations ! piailla l'enseignante en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Chutttt ! Personne ne sait, même pas Remus ! J'ai fait une prise de sang ici ce matin avant de passer. Alors ne dis rien !

\- Quoi ? Il ne l'a pas senti ? C'est un loup-garou pourtant !

\- Il a autre chose en tête en ce moment à mon avis !

\- Oh ! Je vais être tata ! TA-TA !

\- Bon ok, je vais devoir l'annoncer à Remus très vite… râla Tonks en voyant son amie excitée, joignant les mains avec un air attendri.

oOo

Elles se retrouvèrent à arpenter le chemin de Traverse le lendemain après-midi bien que la majorité des boutiques ait fermé en raison de la menace des Mangemorts. Des patrouilles d'Aurors passaient à chaque coin de rue mais cela ne rassura pas autant le chaland. Quelque part, Amalia était soulagée de ne pas rencontrer une tête connue, elle n'avait pas envie d'être dévisagée une nouvelle fois. Fleur et Bill avaient ouvert une liste de mariage dans l'un des magasins magiques, facilitant grandement la recherche des invités en quête d'un cadeau de dernière minute.

En rentrant dans la boutique, Tonks fut émerveillée par les services en porcelaine fine, les très – trop – nombreux couverts que l'on pouvait trouver dans une ménagère complète.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai rien offert à Remus et toi, dit avec regret Amalia en demandant la liste des Delacour-Weasley à la vendeuse.

\- Pareil pour toi…

\- Avec du recul, cela aurait été étrange.

\- Je confirme. Me demander quelle couleur d'assiette prendre en fonction de la tapisserie que vous auriez choisi pour votre intérieur... D'ailleurs, ça lui arrive d'aimer une autre couleur que le noir ?

\- Oui, le vert émeraude des Serpentard aussi, s'esclaffa Amalia accompagnée par l'Auror.

\- Je trouve bizarre que ma seule amie soit mariée à l'un de mes anciens professeurs ! Encore plus celui qu'on appelait tous la chauve-souris des cachots !

Amalia lui décrocha un coup de coude et elles étouffèrent leurs rires dans un hoquet quand la vendeuse revint avec un parchemin de plusieurs mètres. Elle avait un air pincé afin de marquer une certaine distance avec ses clientes. Le magasin avait une réputation à tenir en particulier auprès des familles de Sang-Purs. Tout le monde ne pouvait être distingué et elle tenait visiblement à le faire savoir avec ses ongles manucurés.

\- Voici la liste des Delacour. Madame a fait ajouter de nouveaux articles hier.

\- _Delacour-Weasley_ , corrigea le professeur d'Histoire avec un grand sourire.

\- Hum. En effet, veuillez me pardonner cette erreur. La mariée était seule à s'intéresser à nos articles. Sa belle-mère n'était pas très au fait des dernières tendances.

\- Ah, ah, ah, prononça son interlocutrice d'un ton laconique pour marquer son profond dégoût face à tant de dédain. Vous avez dû apprécier que Miss Delacour soit française. Un vrai régal lorsque l'on aime jouer à la dînette avec la soupière ou encore un couteau à laitue.

Avec une expression ravie mais crispée, Amalia s'employa à remettre à sa place l'insolente. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore achevé ses achats faute de quoi, la vendeuse s'en serait souvenue. Tonks toucha à une soucoupe et faillit la faire tomber par terre, retenant à quelques centimètres du sol le précieux bibelot.

\- Dora !

\- Oh ça va, je suis désolée !

La vendeuse la fusilla du regard et s'en retourna dans l'arrière-boutique.

\- Que doit-on choisir ? demanda l'Auror une fois seules devant la liste.

\- Tout dépend de tes moyens. Généralement les couples prennent un cadeau plus conséquent.

\- J'assiste au mariage surtout pour assurer la sécurité.

\- Dans ce cas prends par exemple... Elle parcourut rapidement la liste, les prix étaient prohibitifs. Une salière ?

\- C'est ridicule ! C'est un moyen pour les invités et les mariés de savoir qui a de l'argent à perdre dans... Une saucière ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un récipient dans lequel tu mets la sauce pour que tes invités se resservent, précisa Amalia.

\- Hein ? Quand Molly nous fait son poulet aux marrons, elle met la sauce sur la viande et la purée, pas à côté ! Encore des chichis !

\- Allez, arrête de râler. Prenons un article au hasard et sortons ! Je dois encore trouver une robe et le mariage est demain !

D'un coup de baguette, elle désigna au hasard un mot sur la liste et tomba sur un vase en cristal. Tonks, pour sa part, eut la main moins heureuse. Son index pointa sur un ravissant ensemble de napperons brodés aux initiales des mariés.

\- Bill s'unit à Madame Pieddodu ? chuchota-t-elle alors que la vendeuse leur lançait des œillades noires depuis la réserve.

\- Chut ! On paie et on file !

Heureusement pour elles, Amalia trouva immédiatement une robe de soirée à la coupe vintage, taille haute avec un décolleté drapé en cache-cœur et un imprimé fleuri discret. La jupe s'arrêtait aux genoux et finissait dans une multitude de plis élaborés.

Sur le chemin du retour, elles débattirent des traditions que Tonks trouvait étranges aux mariages comme le fait de ne pas s'habiller en blanc et l'après-midi se passa à merveille, bien qu'Amalia eut un pincement au cœur au moment où son amie partie à la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry.

En effet, elle avait lieu chez les Weasley. Mais n'étant pas certaine que sa présence aurait été positivement accueillie par le héros du jour, surtout après la blessure infligée à George par Severus, elle s'abstint de venir, la mort dans l'âme. De plus, l'Ordre lui avait fortement déconseillé de se retrouver auprès de Harry, car cela aurait multiplié les risques que l'un et l'autre se fassent capturer. 17 ans, c'était l'âge auquel son filleul allait devenir un adulte dans le monde magique et ni ses parents, ni son parrain ou sa marraine ne pourraient être présents. Amalia se consola en pensant aux bons soins de Mrs. Weasley et à l'énergie qu'elle emploierait à rendre mémorable cet instant, alors que le mariage de son fils aîné devait l'avoir déjà énormément occupée.

Le réveil fut tout de même douloureux, ses côtes la lançaient encore un peu quand elle grimpa dans sa baignoire mais le médecin lui avait donné un corset de maintien à porter encore quelques jours. Le net avantage était qu'il gainait ses courbes, mettant un valeur sa poitrine. La jeune femme sourit en voyant son visage avec des couleurs autre que celles des ecchymoses, un léger teint rosé sur les joues et les lèvres repulpées. Elle aurait tant aimé se rendre au mariage au bras de Severus, bien apprêtée pour lui plaire, savourant par avance les nombreuses danses qu'il aurait dû lui accorder de gré ou de force. Amalia chassa rapidement ces pensées et débuta la préparation du repas pour Remus et Dora. Ils déjeunèrent avec elle avant de transplaner au mariage, peu avant 15h.

L'heure était au départ quand un homme se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient striés de lignes blanches à l'instar de ses sourcils broussailleux qui cachaient partiellement des yeux pétillants. Il portait une cape de pluie d'un vert kaki et une sacoche en cuir à la main. Refus Scrimgeour était l'ancien directeur du département des Aurors, il avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie suite à la destitution de Cornelius Fudge un an auparavant. Sa présence sur le perron d'Amalia l'étonnant donc à juste titre.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous proposer mon aide... répondit-il d'un ton sombre en pénétrant dans la maison sans y être invité.

Le sorcier s'arrêta net lorsqu'il tomba sur Remus et Tonks en tenue de soirée.

\- Rufus... Mon... Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama l'Auror.

\- Je serai bref, reprit Scrimgeour, ignorant royalement son ancienne collègue et subordonnée. Je sais que vous partez au mariage des Weasley, j'en reviens justement.

Amalia allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais le fonctionnaire lui coupa la parole.

\- Une section du testament d'Albus Dumbledore vous concerne. En qualité de dépositaire, je me dois de vous la faire connaître. Pouvons-nous nous entretenir seuls ?

\- Hum... Vous voulez bien m'attendre ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

Remus hocha la tête et entraîna sa compagne vers la cuisine sans un mot pour un homme qui n'avait daigné les saluer correctement. La maîtresse de maison proposa un fauteuil du salon à son visiteur qui s'y installa, droit comme un i.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, il donna un coup de baguette vers sa serviette en cuir et en sortit un long parchemin à volet. Il déplia la partie la concernant.

\- « _Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je lègue à ma pupille les instructions suivantes..._

Scrimgeour leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Amalia avant de continuer.

\- _Je te lègue mon sceau à cacheter, ma boussole, mon sablier ainsi que ma rapière. Il s'agit des présents qu'un ami m'a ramené en souvenirs de ses voyages et avec lesquels tu aimais jouer étant petite. Ils sont tous en ta possession, gardes-les donc. Tu connais déjà la valeur des larmes versées ainsi que du serment du mariage. Une dernière chose m'a échappée de mon vivant, je n'ai pas su trouver le 3ème Œil car ton père avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi lorsque l'on jouer à cache-cache._

 _Je t'embrasse, tu a été ma Lumière, sois aussi celle des autres. »_

\- C'est tout ce qui vous est adressé, Miss Richards.

\- Mrs. Rog... commença la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter.

Reprendre le Ministre de la Magie n'était peut-être pas de bon goût à cet instant.

\- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé Monsieur le Ministre et j'ai bien pris note des derniers mots de mon tuteur. Je possède déjà les objets qu'il voulait me léguer donc, je suppose que tout est dit...

Elle adressa au sorcier un sourire forcé mais poli qui l'invita à prendre congés. Il semblait perturbé par les mots énigmatiques du défunt pourtant, il ne put décemment pas insister. Scrimgeour récupéra le parchemin ainsi que sa sacoche et transplana sur le perron enchanté de la maison.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? réclama Tonks à peine le ministre parti. On entendait rien à cause du bruit de ton gros machin qui fait du froid !

Amalia se releva, inspira profondément.

\- Il s'agissait des dernières volontés de Dumbledore pour les objets de mon père.

\- Tu veux dire... Le bric-à-brac qu'on a trié l'an passée ? s'étonna l'Auror.

\- Exactement. Albus avait eu accès à la liste et aux encyclopédies qui m'ont été léguées. Il a laissé derrière lui ses instructions d'une manière détournée afin que le ministère ne comprenne rien.

Elle soupira et prit appui contre l'une des fenêtres du salon.

\- J'ai cependant peur que face à si peu d'éléments, ils se mettent à fouiner pour en percer les mystères.

\- Cache-les dans ce cas !

La voix de Tonks raisonna étrangement et Amalia pivota vers elle pour en comprendre la raison. La métamorphomage désignait le tableau de la maîtresse de maison.

\- Y'a qu'un moyen infaillible de planquer des objets ! Ton portrait ! En plus il n'obéira qu'à toi !

Remus détailla stupéfait sa femme. Elle avait eu une idée brillante mais l'horloge de l'entrée les rappela à l'ordre avant qu'il ne put la féliciter.

\- Nous allons être en retard ! déclara une Amalia paniquée en s'imaginant les gros yeux auxquels ils auraient le droit si Molly les voyait arriver en dernier.

oOo

La journée était ensoleillée et si chaude qu'ils eurent pitié pour Fred, George, Ron et le petit Weasley qui attendaient à l'entrée du chapiteau blanc dressé dans le jardin. Les herbes hautes tout autour cachaient la vue mais offraient un spectacle champêtre et bucolique : des centaines de libellules et de coccinelles virevoltaient dans un ballet aérien multicolore. Amalia n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune garçon près des jumeaux, elle supposa donc à juste titre qu'il s'agissait d'un cousin éloigné de la famille du marié qui n'était pas scolarisé à Poudlard. Remus, Tonks et leur amie saluèrent les préposés au placement des invités, les adolescents étaient souriants et ne firent aucune remarque particulière à son ancien professeur. George paraissait remis de sa blessure qu'il cachait derrière un bandage discret.

Sous la tente de cérémonie, des rangées de chaises dorées étaient alignées avec soin le long d'un tapis rouge, certes beaucoup moins bien que si Ombrage s'en était chargée. Des guirlandes de fleurs blanches et odorantes tombaient gracieusement à la rencontre du sol le long des mâts de soutien de la toile, la décoration était délicate et raffinée, le côté français de la mariée était affirmé. Deux fauteuils plus grands et probablement plus solides que les autres, attendaient à l'extérieur d'une allée. Hagrid et Madame Maxime devaient être parmi les convives.

\- Am', on va te laisser deux minutes, juste le temps de saluer quelques personnes et de s'assurer que tout est en ordre niveau sécurité. OK ?

\- Oui, allez-y Dora. Je vous attends ici.

Les amoureux empruntèrent l'allée centrale, main dans la main, observant avec attention des papillons dorés et enchantés qui volaient au-dessus des chaises. Fred et George s'étaient précipités vers deux délicieuses jeunes femmes à l'aura argentée, il devait s'agir de Vélanes de la famille de Fleur. Dans un français approximatif, ils leur tinrent la conversation à grand renfort de gestes qui arrachèrent des gloussements éloquents aux françaises. Décidément, ces garçons étaient de fameux séducteurs ! De plus en plus de sorciers aux tenues excentriques remplir la tente et bientôt, tous les sièges furent prirent à l'exception des trois premiers rangs réservés à la famille. Malheureusement pour eux, Hagrid provoqua un incident : ayant mal compris les instructions de Fred, il s'était assis non pas sur l'une des solides fauteuils prévus pour les invités particuliers mais sur cinq chaises qui ressemblaient à présent à un tas d'allumettes dorées. Mr. Weasley répara l'erreur d'un coup de baguette non sans avoir froncé les sourcils. Au grand soulagement d'Amalia, Mr. Lovegood le père de Luna et voisin des Weasley, fut installé de l'autre côté de l'allée de sièges et la salua d'un geste distrait de la main. Elle n'aurait pas à discuter encore de longues heures avec lui sur la nécessité ou non d'intégrer tel ou tel événement à son programme scolaire. Luna le suivit avec son éternel air rêveur et le nez en l'air pour regarder les fées agglutinées sous la tante. Tonks et Remus revinrent s'asseoir.

\- La cérémonie ne va pas tarder, souffla discrètement l'Auror.

\- Ah, et... avez-vous vu Harry ? demanda la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers l'entrée du chapiteau.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- C'est que... On lui a fait prendre du Polynectar et tu n'es pas autorisée à savoir qui il est... hésita Tonks, les yeux baissés.

-... Ce n'est rien. Après tout, si les Mangemorts me remettent la main dessus, je ne veux pas leur donner plus d'informations qu'il n'en faut, répondit-elle d'une voix déçue.

Leur attention se reporta sur Hermione qui prit place un peu plus loin. Elle était vêtue d'une robe lilas et ses chaussures assorties étaient à talons hauts, lui donnant une silhouette élégante. Ses cheveux en temps normal ébouriffés, étaient lisses et retenus par de petites barrettes en forme de papillon. Elle était parfaitement en accord avec le thème du mariage et lorsqu'elle s'installa tout près de Ron, ils formaient un duo harmonieux.

Soudain, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley remontèrent l'allée centrale d'un pas détendu, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, adressant des signes de la main à leurs convives. La mère du marié était mise en valeur par une charmante robe et un chapeau dans les tons mauve. Les parents s'arrêtèrent juste avant Bill et Charlie, debout face à l'autel : le plus jeune servait de témoin à son frère. Molly eut une moue attendrie en voyant ses fils vêtus de robes de sorciers pour les cérémonies, les deux rouquins étaient à croquer.

Puis le silence s'installa, tous retenaient leur souffle en attendant l'arrivée de la mariée. Une légère mélodie s'éleva, l'assistance pivota vers l'entrée du chapiteau et un immense soupir collectif se fit entendre quand Monsieur Delacour et sa fille s'avancèrent sur le tapis rouge. Amalia pensa à son propre mariage et à la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant, au pincement au cœur aussi car Livius ne l'accompagnait pas. Fleur avait énormément de chance de pouvoir se marier en présence de son père malgré la guerre, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait sous un soleil radieux. La mariée portait une robe blanche assez simple mais émettait une sorte de halo argenté rendant tout autour d'elle beaucoup plus beau. Le duo était suivi par Ginny et Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, toutes deux vêtues de tenues dorées. Elles étaient très belles, sans pour autant éclipser la reine de la journée.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, dit une voix qui paraissait venue de l'au-delà.

Les invités relevèrent le menton vers le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie, comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve.

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de... continua-t-il.

Les sorciers et sorcières présents admiraient le couple, leur bonheur ne faisait aucun doute. Mrs. Weasley posa sa tête avec amour sur l'épaule de son mari, Remus et Tonks firent de même en souriant.

\- William Arthur, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Fleur Isabelle…

Un délicat son proche des trompettes parvint du fond de la tente. Hagrid si émotif, avait sorti un mouchoir tout comme les mères des mariés.

\- Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie.

Le sorcier leva haut sa baguette au-dessus des têtes de Bill et de Fleur, une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tomba sur les convives et les mariés, inondant le chapiteau de paillettes sous les applaudissements nourris et encouragés par Fred et George.

\- Mesdames et messieurs ! s'écria le maître de cérémonie. Si vous voulez bien vous lever !

Les pans du chapiteau se relevèrent afin d'ouvrir la tente sur l'extérieur, toutes les chaises s'envolèrent et permirent aux tables de s'organiser pour former une piste de danse. Enfin, les chaises se reposèrent à nouveau avec grâce autour des tables où patientaient les noms des invités élégamment inscrits en lettres rondes sur des présentoirs.

Sans perdre un instant, les serveurs se précipitèrent vers l'assemblée avec des grands plateaux en argent chargés de boissons et de petits canapés.

\- Allons les féliciter avant que je prenne mon tour de garde, proposa Tonks en essuyant des larmes d'émotion du revers de la main.

Une file s'était déjà formée devant le couple et avant même que l'un d'eux n'ouvrent la bouche, Fleur sauta dans les bras d'Amalia pour la serrer contre elle.

- _Merci ! Mille merci pour ce que vous avez fait ! Sans vous, qui sait ce que ce monstre aurait infligé à mon Bill ?_ s'exclama-t-elle en français.

\- Ah euh... _De rien. Enfin je crois..._ répondit la jeune femme, perplexe.

\- Oh si, vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! continua la mariée en anglais, relâchant son étreinte.

D'autres mains lui saisirent les poignets.

\- Ne soyez pas si étonnée ! Vous avez encore fait beaucoup pour notre famille. Acceptez notre reconnaissance ! insista Mrs. Weasley dont les joues ruisselaient toujours de larmes.

Cette étreinte était pourtant plus agréable et chaude que celle de Fleur. Un parfum rond d'orange, de géranium et de Tonka [2] accompagnait son geste. Les notes douces qu'elle avait décrite à Tonks comme celles d'une maman étaient présentes. Derrière Molly se tenaient Arthur et Bill qui hochèrent le menton d'un air grave, acquiesçant aux paroles prononcées.

\- C'est un jour de fête, ne parlons plus de cela, conclut Amalia dont le rouge teintait ses pommettes.

Les autres invités commençaient à s'impatienter, elle prit donc congés avec Lupin, Tonks partit prendre la relève d'un de ses collègues. Les sorciers les plus âgés se jetaient littéralement sur la nourriture et les boissons comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Préférant éviter la foule, les deux amis entamèrent une promenade autour de la réception pour discuter en observant les différents chapeaux et bonnets de toutes les couleurs qui papillonnaient d'un coin à l'autre.

\- Au fait, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir proposé de venir dormir chez moi ! débuta Amalia. C'est dommage de séparer de jeunes mariés !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Les envies, tout ça, tout ça ! rit-elle. J'en sais quelque chose !

\- Oh non ! Amalia ! Mince quoi ! râla Remus en se cachant les yeux d'une main. Maintenant je t'imagine au lit avec Severus ! Et lui nu ! C'est simplement abominable !

\- Bah quoi, c'est ainsi que vous avez fait non ? Pour fabriquer votre petit loup ?

Lupin fixa son amie, elle avait un large sourire et attendait le moment où il partagerait sa joie. Mais rien ne vint.

\- Tu es déjà au courant ?

\- Vi. Félicitations !

Elle bondit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, face au manque de réaction, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'homme eut une expression étrange, proche d'un rictus d'écœurement.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire donc retiens tes mots et évite-moi la morale. J'ai fait une grave erreur en épousant Dora. J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et je le regrette depuis.

\- Comment cela ? coupa Amalia, sidérée.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai fait à ma femme et à mon enfant à naître ? Ils vont être montrés du doigt ! Même à sa propre famille, notre mariage n'inspire que du dégoût. Quels parents voudraient voir leur fille unique épouser un loup-garou ? Sans compter sur leur petit-enfant... Les horreurs dans mon genre ne se reproduisent pas ! Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face s'il a ma maladie ? Ils seront bien mieux sans moi !

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle plaça ses mains sur son propre ventre, consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce genre de question à se poser après son passage au Manoir Malefoy. Elle avait tant de fois réfléchi la question, était-elle l'objet de la prophétie de Trelawney ? Maintenant elle savait que non. Elle en était même venue à se demander si le bébé de Tonks et Remus n'en était pas le sujet. Devait-elle alors le leur révéler pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse ?

\- Remus... Veux-tu réellement que ton enfant soit élevé comme Harry ? Par des gens qui ont connu ses parents ? Quand tu auras ce bébé dans tes bras, tous tes doutes seront effacés, je te le promets.

\- Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête de désespoir.

\- Attends un peu avant de te mettre dans tous ces états. Dora est forte et sait ce qu'il l'attend, pourquoi refuses-tu l'aide qui t'est déjà apportée ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion avec toi, à cause de cette agaçante manière que tu as de rendre tout beaucoup trop simple...

Le sorcier prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, balançant doucement leurs corps d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme de la musique que l'orchestre venait d'entonner.

\- J'avais imaginé mon mariage autrement... souffla-t-elle, d'une voix triste.

\- Ah oui ? Avec un autre mari peut-être ?

\- Lunard !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir surpris par cette union.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de reparler de cet aspect s'il te plaît ? J'en ai assez de me disputer avec toi au sujet de Severus.

Remus se tut, résigné à ne plus aborder le problème. A la place, il reprit.

\- Tu l'avais imaginé comment, ton mariage parfait ?

\- Avec tous mes amis et ma famille autour de moi. On l'aurait célébré en novembre parce que l'automne est ma saison préférée… La décoration aurait été fabriquée par mes soins, j'aurais écrit à la main vos noms pour faire le plan de table. Tout aurait été dans des tons de rouges, oranges et jaunes. Ah et puis au repas, il y aurait eu un plateau de fromages avec un bon vin rouge !

L'homme sourit, écoutant son amie s'extasier en s'imaginant la cérémonie qu'elle n'aura jamais. Non seulement la guerre lui avait pris sa famille et ses amis mais en plus, elle ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur de présenter son conjoint à son entourage. Tout le monde la condamnerait pour ce choix.

oOo

À mesure que la nuit tombait, les insectes trouvaient refuge sous les dais de la tente. Quelques lanternes volantes éclairaient les tables où le repas avait été servi. Les convives avaient été régalés par un délicieux tartare de Saint-Jacques accompagné d'un chutney à la citrouille suivi d'un magret de canard et ses légumes confits. Une pause fut marquée entre le plat et le dessert mais déjà certains étaient éméchés par les délicieuses liqueurs françaises que la famille de la mariée avait tenu à importer. Hagrid chantait à tue-tête un refrain de sa composition, avec Charlie et un autre sorcier tout aussi joyeux qu'eux. Dans cette ambiance festive, seul un voile de tristesse sur le visage de Molly pouvait trahir l'absence d'un de ses fils.

Amalia profita alors pour partir en quête de têtes connues. Elle salua avec plaisir Madame Maxime ainsi que le champion slave du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ présents au mariage. Viktor Krum était poli mais son attention passait sans arrêt de Ginny à Hermione avec une certaine fébrilité. Les invités étaient plutôt agréables avec elle bien que certains l'évitaient et que les Aurors en faction lui adressaient des regards soupçonneux. Le meurtre de son tuteur de la main de son époux planait toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Elphias Doge, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et auteur de la nécrologie de Dumbledore, était en grande discussion avec un cousin Weasley et la tante Muriel. Cette femme avait le don de critiquer tout et n'importe quoi au grand dam de Mrs. Weasley, alors que ses enfants s'en amusaient. Le professeur d'Histoire eut envie de remercier Doge pour l'éloquent papier publié dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la mémoire de son tuteur.

\- Elphias ? osa-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Miss Amalia Richards !

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi alors ? répondit-elle avec chaleur.

\- Bien entendu ! Voici... euh... Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ? demanda le sorcier au jeune Weasley.

\- Barny, coupa à sa place la vieille femme. Et moi je suis...

\- Tante Muriel. C'est vous qui avait prêté votre magnifique tiare à la mariée, n'est-ce pas ? compléta Amalia, certaine que le compliment détourné rendrait la sorcière plus sympathique.

\- En effet, vous êtes bien renseignée…

La tante Muriel devint aussi contente qu'elle pouvait l'être.

\- Je me souviendrai toujours de vous Miss Richards. Albus devenait rayonnant lorsque vous étiez présente ! Il passait des heures à vous raconter des histoires de Bathilda Tourdesac ! Je crois que vous enseignez l'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard maintenant, il n'y a pas de secret !

\- Oui vous avez raison, répondit-elle avec chaleur. Et vous Barny, vous étudiez à l'étranger ?

Le garçon l'observa et demeura la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre. Amalia lui adressa un clin d'œil et n'ajouta rien. Harry était découvert.

\- Je parlais justement de votre tuteur, Mrs. Prewett [3] nous expliquait qu'elle attendait avec impatience les révélations que Rita Skeeter.

\- Comme cette harpie peut-elle encore publier ses cochonneries ? laissa échapper la jeune sorcière avec verve.

Harry étouffa un rire alors que la tante Muriel s'indigna.

\- Vous avez été captive je crois, vous n'êtes donc pas au courant. Mrs. Skeeter va sortir un livre « _révélations_ » sur la vie de Dumbledore ! reprit Doge. C'est ainsi qu'elle a récupéré sa place de journaliste à la _Gazette_ ! Elle prétend que la sœur d'Albus était une Cracmolle que sa famille a enfermé dans la cave ! Un scandale oui !

\- Admettez que c'est étonnant, personne n'a vu sa jeune sœur avant son enterrement ! Nous avons tous appris son existence à ce moment là ! gloussa de triomphe Mrs. Prewett.

\- Albus aimait profondément sa sœur. Ariana a toujours été une blessure ouverte pour lui. Qu'importe ce qui s'est passé au sein de leur foyer, il la protégeait ! défendit Amalia sous le regard soulagé de Doge.

\- Mfff ! C'est ce que vous dites ! Attendons de voir ce que Rita Skeeter aura à apporter comme éléments !

\- Des ragots. Quiconque a eu à faire à cette femme le sait, répondit l'enseignante en se servant à boire.

\- Ma mère était amie avec Bathilda Tourdesac, c'était la voisine des Dumbledore. Un jour, elle lui a confié qu'à l'enterrement d'Ariana, Abelforth s'est battu avec son frère car il l'estimait responsable de sa mort !

\- Son frère ? bafouilla Amalia. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un troisième enfant Dumbledore !

\- Oui, Abelforth. C'était le frère cadet d'Albus. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Je suis étonné d'apprendre que vous connaissiez l'existence d'Ariana mais pas celle d'Abelforth ? dit Doge.

La tante Muriel gonfla un peu plus la poitrine, très fière d'elle.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais à vrai dire, nous avions tellement d'autres sujets de discussion et urgents que je peux comprendre qu'il ait passé certaines choses sous silence. Nous avons tous des secrets que nous taisons pour des raisons qui nous sont propres. Tout dépend de l'éclairage que nous leur apportons. En attendant, je vais aller apporter une collation à mon amie qui est de garde.

\- Ah ! La tournure de cette conversation vous déplairait-elle ? lança Muriel.

\- Non. J'admets que les gens ne sont pas aussi éclatants que ce que leur histoire peut dépeindre mais je n'oublie pas que l'Albus Dumbledore que j'ai connu était généreux, altruiste et aimant. Qu'importe ce que Rita Skeeter écrira. Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être et un jour, j'espère que la vérité éclatera. En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Amalia regarda un instant Harry avec une expression tendre, songeant à la vérité sur son époux puis retourna voir Tonks appuyée à un mât du chapiteau.

\- Salut toi, lança-t-elle.

Au moment où l'Auror attrapa le verre qu'on lui tendait, un craquement sourd suivit d'un éclair blanc traversa la nuit pour s'écraser sur la piste de danse. Une forme argentée se dessina au milieu des convives. Il s'agissait d'un Patronus en forme de lynx d'une grâce peu commune pour un animal si imposant. Sa gueule s'ouvrit pour délivrer le message de son sorcier, la voix de Kingsley déclara :

\- Le ministère de la Magie est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !

Quelques secondes de prosternation précédèrent l'attaque des Mangemorts. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens sous la tente, suivis par les hurlements des invités. Dans la panique, Amalia chercha la tignasse rousse de Barny Weasley pour le protéger mais une partie du chapiteau s'effondra entre elle et la piste de danse. Les sorciers en capuche se dressèrent de toute leur hauteur, leurs demi-masques dorés barraient le haut de leur visage et reflétaient les maléfices qu'ils lançaient à toute vitesse au hasard. Les symboles gravés dans le métal était un savant mélange d'arabesques et de runes, tous différents pour chaque mages noirs si bien qu'on pouvait les distinguer les un des autres.

L'enseignante sortit sa baguette juste à temps pour stupéfixier un homme massif qui bondissait sur elle. Les cris et les pleurs brisaient la symphonie que la nature avait débuté quelques heures plus tôt. Le sang avait remplacé les effluves de fleurs et dans un capharnaüm monstrueux, la pièce montée se brisa au sol, faisant rouler sous une table les sujets posés au sommet du glaçage.

Amalia se précipita pour prêter main forte à Tonks et Lupin qui dressaient des sorts de protection autour des plus vulnérables. Un invité de la mariée était étendu au sol, elle se pencha et murmura quelques mots de réconfort en français puis se fraya un chemin à travers les décombres de la tente. Des gens transplanaient car les sortilèges installés par le Ministère autour du Terrier étaient brisés.

Soudain, une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire apparut à quelques mètres devant elle. De tous les côtés lui parvenaient les cris des Aurors ainsi qu'une voix familière hélant Ron. Le Mangemort l'avait vue et débuta une course poursuite. Un trait de lumière siffla au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme mais elle l'ignora, courant aussi vite que possible vers un terrain dégagé.

Malheureusement, une poigne forte la traîna jusqu'à la cabane à outils d'Arthur et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva coincée dans l'espace minuscule. De la lumière verte fuitait à travers les lattes déglinguées, dehors les salves de sorts couvraient les hurlements. Amalia recula jusqu'à sentir le bois vermoulu contre ses reins. Le mage noir approcha à son tour, le masque cachait une partie de son visage. Une barbe de trois jours ombrait son menton et ses joues, alors qu'un large sourire s'y dessinait. Il rangea sa baguette et fondit sur la jeune femme, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

D'abord surprise, elle rendit pourtant le baiser. Malgré l'odeur de sueur omniprésente sur l'homme, elle perçut les notes de pomme et de cannelle de Severus. Il lui tenait les poignets d'une manière un peu brutale, seulement, l'étreinte était terriblement sauvage. Sa barbe piquait sa peau pendant que leurs langues se cherchaient, les baisers étaient coupés par de soupirs et quand ils rompirent le contact, ce fut pour se regarder avec passion. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, incapables de contrôler leur respiration saccadée.

\- Tu m'as manqué… susurra-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, _mon Prince_. Tu as trouvé un endroit où te cacher ? Manges-tu à ta faim ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons peu de temps, écoute-moi.

Il s'arrêta pour contempler sa compagne dans la pénombre. Elle était délicieuse dans cette robe et bien que couverte par de la terre et du sang, il mourrait d'envie de l'enlever sur le champ pour partir vivre loin de cette folie. Ses cheveux longs étaient encore plus clairs que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, certainement à cause, une nouvelle fois, du fait qu'Amalia avait usé de ses pouvoirs sans baguette pour s'extirper de chez les Malefoy.

\- Severus ?

\- Excuse-moi… Je passerai chez toi dans deux jours.

Une nouvelle détonation raisonna à l'extérieur suivit d'un souffle.

\- Je dois y aller ! s'exclama le sorcier avant de serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras sa femme et de transplaner.

oOo

Amalia sortit de la cabane, un silence de plomb régnait sur les vestiges de la réception. Un spectacle de désolation s'étendait à perte de vue, seule la maison des Weasley était restée indemne tel un phare dans la brume provoquée par l'explosion. Perplexe par l'entrevue qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle sentit la panique prendre le pas sur les papillons qui animaient son estomac : où était Harry ?

La tête blonde de Tonks émergea de sous les dais du chapiteau, elle tirait un de ses collèges des décombres.

\- Dora ? Tu n'as rien ? Où est Remus ?

\- Am' ! Ça va et toi ? Il est à la recherche de Harry, Ron et Hermione…

\- Le voilà justement !

Le loup-garou était blessé à la tête mais avançait d'un pas décidé, il embrassa sa femme et reprit sa respiration avant de s'expliquer.

\- Il n'y a pas de blessé grave, juste quelques égratignures. Plusieurs personnes ont vu Hermione, Ron et le cousin Weasley transplaner. Ils doivent s'être cachés quelque part.

\- Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Amalia avec appréhension.

\- Certainement, il va falloir y aller le plus discrètement possible, nous sommes tous surveillés. Ils viennent de fouiller la maison et n'ont rien trouvé à part une goule. Mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore.

\- Je placerai sur le perron du quartier général des provisions pour les enfants au cas où.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Fais attention, Maugrey a mis en place un dispositif de sécurité dans l'éventualité où Rog… où…

Lupin ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Où Severus reviendrait au Quartier Général. Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je laisserai simplement la nourriture devant la porte et sonnerait pour que Kreattur vienne la prendre. Ils ne sauront pas qu'elle vient de moi.

[1] Savon Ro's Argan – Lush

[2] Gel douche Yummy Mummy - Lush

[3] Dans les livres, on apprend que Muriel est une des grandes tantes de Molly mais pas de quel côté. Pour l'histoire, elle sera Prewett comme le père de Molly.

* * *

 **Note :** Cette semaine, ma relectrice est prise alors voici un texte sans correction ortho/grammaticale, j'ai un peu honte… Mais sinon, je tenais également à remercier MERO Julie qui a la gentillesse de toute relire pour me donner son avis sur l'histoire, les perso,… Un GRAND MERCI !


	3. Chapitre 3 – De retour à la maison

**Chapitre 3 – De retour à la maison**

\- mention lemon -

Le vent et la pluie balayaient depuis quelques heures les vitres. Amalia scrutait les mouvements à l'extérieur, elle avait remarqué les hommes en faction devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Ils s'y étaient installés la veille. Heureusement, le panier de provision qu'elle avait déposé était couvert par le sortilège d'Illusion qui entourait la maison des Black. S'il n'avait pas été brisé, c'était que les Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère n'y étaient pas encore parvenus. Elle y avait mis de quoi manger, des friandises ainsi que des pansements, médicaments et sparadraps car elle ne savait pas si Hermione maîtrisait tous les sortilèges de soin. En tant que Née-Moldue, ces éléments lui seraient autant familiers qu'à Harry.

Un premier homme faisait le guet puis un second l'avait rejoint. Parfois, ils traînaient jusque sous ses propres fenêtres, lui adressant un regard mauvais s'ils la voyaient. Avec un temps si gris et froid, il était difficile de se croire début août.

Les mains de la jeune femme effleurèrent distraitement la couverture de l'animorphe. Depuis son retour chez elle, ses effets récupérés à King's Cross lui avaient été restitués et le livre de son père refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Elle se doutait que la fouille de sa malle par les Aurors avait dû braquer l'animal et qu'il lui faudrait de la patience et du temps pour qu'il daigne se soumettre à nouveau.

A la place, la sorcière s'installa dans son fauteuil pour feuilleter l' _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle - Volume I._ Les armes présentes étaient un étonnant panel de sabres, épées ou objets létaux plus insolites comme les éventails de combat. Au milieu de ces descriptions, un chapitre entier portait sur la science sigillaire. C'était l'endroit qu'avait choisi Dumbledore pour y glisser une feuille vierge, comme un marque-page oublié.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les hommes reliaient la magie à diverses formes géométriques et ce, bien avant l'invention de l'écriture. Les dessins représentaient la nature, les animaux ou des répétitions de figures. Certains même, étaient de vrais mystères pour les historiens car des symboles étaient fabriqués et utilisés à des périodes différentes et sans que les peuples aient la possibilité de communiquer entre eux. Amalia lut dans le travail de son père que chez les Sumériens et Babyloniens, ces signes avaient des pouvoirs occultes et se déclinaient sur des bijoux et objets du quotidien.

Un en particulier concentrait cette faculté, le Sigil de Salomon. Le roi d'Israël était connu pour être un homme sage et fin stratège politique. Cependant, c'était sa maîtrise des arts noirs qui lui avait valu une légende mystique et d'inspirer la crainte. Salomon aurait entrepris un pèlerinage dans le désert pour rencontrer son dieu, après trois jours de marche un Djinns lui barra la route. Ce dernier lui proposa un sceau permettant de soumettre tous les génies maléfiques et de parler aux animaux. Le prix à payer était un sacrifice à la hauteur du pouvoir que procurait l'objet. Alors que Salomon imaginait qu'il était question d'or, le mauvais génie portait en réalité son dévolu sur l'âme de sa première épouse. Le Djinns voulait ainsi pousser le célèbre roi au péché d'orgueil et à la complicité de meurtre afin de lui faire perdre sa renommée. Après une longue hésitation, Salomon accepta l'offre et, se rendant compte qu'il avait été berné, enferma le Djinns à son tour dans le sceau. Fou de chagrin à la mort de sa femme, il abandonna son trône à son fils aîné et partit à la chasse aux mauvais esprits, les emprisonnant les uns après les autres dans des bouteilles en verre fermées par le sceau magique. Dès lors, chaque année était organisée la fête des Sigillaires afin de remercier le roi Salomon pour les services qu'il avait rendu en capturant le Mal et en le gardant emprisonné dans le sceau magique. Les habitants lui offraient de menus présents et cette fête perdura jusqu'aux Romains pendant les Saturnales. A présent, les sorciers fêtaient Noël sans connaître la véritable origine de l'échange de paquets au pied du sapin.

L'illustration à droite du texte était composée d'un cercle, au milieu duquel deux triangles entrelacés formaient un hexagramme étoilé. D'après le petit paragraphe sous l'image, le premier triangle représentait la force du Divin et le second, inversé, celle du Malin. L'un sur l'autre, ils empêchaient les mauvais esprits de s'enfuir de la prison dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés.

Quelque chose dans les affaires de son père portait le même symbole, elle se présenta donc à son propre portrait et réclama l'objet au tableau. L'Amalia peinte se leva, disparut du cadre et revint quelques instants plus tard avec son trésor. Dans le bric-à-brac que Tonks lui avait conseillé de garder, se trouvait une sorte de grand cachet à lettre à la poignée en bois que son tableau conservait avec la boite de Pandore et un sablier mystérieux. Amalia renversa le sceau et constata que le symbole gravé sur la surface cuivré de l'objet était le même à une exception près : au sein de l'étoile s'enroulait un Ouroboros. Stupéfaite, elle reprit l'encyclopédie sur les genoux mais un phénomène nouveau se produisit.

L'encre des pages dissipa et un autre texte la remplaça. A la légende noire de Salomon s'ajoutait un paragraphe sur l'objet que la jeune femme tenait toujours fermement dans sa main. De nombreux sorciers l'avaient cherché à travers les âges car si le sigil avait le pouvoir d'enfermer les mauvais esprits, il était également la clé pour les libérer et les maîtriser. Livius précisait que par esprits, il était probable que les Inferi soient sensibles à cette magie. Seul un nécromancien pouvait user de la puissance du sceau afin d'appeler les morts. L'image d'un cadavre sortant des eaux hantait Amalia depuis toujours. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'en apercevoir lors d'une rencontre avec Voldemort. Certain de son effet, il avait voulu effrayer la jeune fille en invoquant un sorcier mort. La main blanche et décharnée était apparue sous la surface sombre de l'eau, l'expression de torture qui animait les traits du défunt avait définitivement achevé l'image négative qu'elle avait du mage.

Alors que ses pensées vagabondaient, l'horloge de l'entrée sonna quinze heures. Sur le dernier carillon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avec l'agitation sous ses fenêtres, elle en aurait presque oublié la visite qu'elle attendait depuis le mariage. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, se drapa d'une expression neutre avant de tourner la poignée de la porte. Sur le perron, trois silhouettes noires encapuchonnées se dressaient, leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? lança-t-elle d'un ton acide ce qui fit rire les deux sorciers en retrait.

Le premier homme avança d'un pas avant de répondre.

\- Tu n'embrasses pas ton mari ?

Il bloqua le battant en bois du pied et entra, précédés de ses acolytes mais Amalia leur barra le chemin.

\- Non, pas eux.

\- Ils sont là pour ma sécurité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait de quoi tu es capable à présent...

La maîtresse de maison toisa d'un regard froid les hommes et sans les quitter des yeux, répliqua :

\- La magie ne fonctionne pas ici, tu l'as oublié ?

Elle tendit sa baguette.

 _\- Lumos_ _!_

Rien ne se produisit à l'exception de l'expression incrédule des Mangemorts.

\- Attendez ici, je ne risque rien, ordonna Severus en joignant le geste aux paroles.

Amalia claqua la porte à leur nez et pivota vers son compagnon.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS FAIRE ICI ? hurla-t-elle sans qu'une once de colère n'anime ses traits.

\- NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE LE RESPECT !

Il frappa du poing dans le mur, elle poussa un gémissement de plainte joué à la perfection.

\- NON ! PAS ÇA ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !

\- TU NE ME LAISSES PAS LE CHOIX ! cria-t-il assez fort pour que les oreilles indiscrètes captent cette scène de ménage et la répètent à leur maître.

Le sorcier attira dans ses bras sa victime, enfouit son nez dans son cou à la recherche de sa peau avant de la couvrir de baisers. Échauffés par cet échange, leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Ils étouffèrent des halètements, ne sachant plus où poser leurs lèvres tant ce contact doux leur avait manqué.

\- Je t'amène à Poudlard, reprit Severus à voix basse, le visage d'Amalia entre ses doigts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux après ta fuite mais Queudver a révélé que tu avais usé de magie sans ta baguette. Il est très intéressé par tes pouvoirs et veut donc te soumettre à sa volonté par mon intermédiaire. Je vais être nommé Directeur de l'école comme Dumbledore l'avait espéré. Tu as trente minutes pour faire ta valise et me suivre, de gré ou... de force, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Trente minutes ? répéta-t-elle avec ennui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est que... Ma valise est déjà prête. Alors, que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire pendant une demi-heure ?

Amalia reculait vers l'escalier avec un regard mutin et gravit à toute allure la vingtaine de marches jusqu'au pas de sa chambre. Son visiteur la talonna et lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, il pencha son visage vers le sien pour la pousser contre les montants du lit.

\- Trente minutes c'est trop court pour tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire...

\- Mais bien suffisant pour que tu me racontes ton début d'été, répliqua la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur les draps frais.

Blottie dans ses bras, elle écouta les battements de cœur de l'homme, appréciant à nouveau de s'y sentir en sécurité. De son côté, Severus était heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser les différents masques qu'il devait porter à longueur de journée. Auprès de sa compagne, il était lui-même.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à t'échapper de ma chambre, ce soir-là, à Poudlard... dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

\- C'est Remus qui a fait exploser la porte, sinon ils ne me m'auraient retrouvée qu'après votre départ car j'étais déboussolée. Où êtes-vous allés ?

\- J'ai aidé Drago à transplaner, il était sous le coup de l'émotion. Nous sommes arrivés chez _Barjow et Beurk_ , je ne savais pas pourquoi le rendez-vous y avait été fixé. C'était en réalité pour détruire l'Armoire à Disparaître qui leur ont permis de rentrer dans le château. Sa jumelle se trouvait dans une salle apparemment secrète.

\- C'était astucieux, ni Albus ni toi n'avaient pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Une idée de Malefoy. Si j'avais su que cet élève était capable de faire fonctionne sa tête pour élaborer des plans aussi complexes, je l'aurais fait suivre par des elfes de maison...

Severus embrassa le front d'Amalia, l'évocation de cette nuit douloureuse était en soit une épreuve.

\- Narcissa nous y a rejoint et nous a montré le chemin pour accéder à une résidence secondaire des Black dont elle a hérité. Queudver était avec nous au début. Puis, quand Lucius s'est enfui d'Azkaban, il a ramené Drago auprès de ses parents. Je n'ai pu quitter cette cachette que pour les réunions et retourner square Grimmaurd...

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna Amalia.

Il hésita puis répondit d'une manière évasive.

\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun Mangemort n'avait percé les défenses de la maison. Malheureusement, des Aurors m'ont suivi à mon départ du Manoir, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu là-bas...

A l'instar de son cœur, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la jeune femme. Il repensa à l'état déplorable dans lequel il l'avait trouvée, longuement torturée par Bellatrix et Greyback.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

\- Hum... Je pense qu'ils m'ont repéré grâce aux sortilèges que je lançais. Alors j'ai fui à travers la forêt sans user de magie pendant quelques jours, juste le temps que le Ministère tombe. Je suis navré de la façon dont je t'ai abordé au mariage.

\- Je t'ai trouvé très viril. Mais je te préfère sans barbe…

Elle glissa dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, ce sont ses doigts qui caressèrent lentement ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent en silence, heureux d'avoir enfin du temps ensemble.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé...

Amalia poussa un soupir et s'étira, les yeux fixés au plafond.

\- Ils m'ont cueillie à la sortie du _Poudlard Express_ et immédiatement conduite au Manoir. C'était Bella qui venait le plus souvent et parfois Queudver. Ils m'ont pris ma baguette et se sont amusés avec moi comme c'était à prévoir. Je n'ai vu Vold...

\- Non ! Ne dis pas son nom ! s'exclama soudain Severus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est frappé du _Tabou_. Si tu le prononces...

\- ...Ils arriveront. D'accord. Donc... reprit-elle. Je n'ai vu _Tu-Sais-Qui_ que le soir où tu étais là. J'ai attendu le bon moment pour attirer Peter dans la cave en faisant exploser le mur.

\- Sans baguette...

\- Oui, répondit-elle timidement. Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

\- J'étais présent au retour de la mission. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était enragé. Si Queudver avait pu se transformer et rester éternellement sous la forme d'un rat, il l'aurait fait. Toutes les vitres du Manoir ont volé en éclat, Lucius ne savait plus où se mettre et ne parlons pas de Bellatrix...

\- Ah ! J'en suis ra-vie ! rit Amalia avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

\- Merveilleux si tu es fière de ta prestation car j'en ai longuement entendu parler.

\- Chacun son fardeau ! Mais je peux peut-être alléger le tien...

Elle passa à califourchon sur lui et enfouit ses doigts sous les vêtements de Severus jusqu'à sentir la peau de son ventre.

\- J'espère qu'aucune de tes nombreuses maîtresses n'a osé laisser des marques sur toi ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Des maîtresses ? N'as-tu pas entendu ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit ? Tu es la seule à accepter mes... assauts ! Tu auras l'occasion de vérifier chaque centimètre de mon corps à notre arrivée à Poudlard... Il faut que nous nous mettions en route, je ne crois pas que notre escorte apprécie encore de nous attendre.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Je dois obéir à _Monsieur le Directeur_ !

\- A ce sujet, prends un air plus abattu que celui-ci. On dirait vraiment que tu es contente de ton sort !

Amalia s'esclaffa et tenta en vain de reprendre un peu de sérieux. Fort heureusement, elle y parvint juste avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Allez, avance ! ordonna son époux d'un ton ferme en la bousculant.

La tête baissée, elle s'exécuta et sortit sur le perron pour transplaner, se laissant emportée par les hommes qui la maintenaient entre eux. L'impression de vide autour de son nombril se détendit et le vent frais de l'Écosse lui balaya le visage. Ils étaient sur la place principale de Pré-au-Lard, sa malle de voyage à ses pieds.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, lança Rogue.

\- Lucius nous a dit de vous suivre jusqu'au château ! répliqua l'un des hommes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas utile, je la tiens.

Il caressa du bout de sa baguette l'ovale du visage d'Amalia. Elle détourna le menton avec une expression de dégoût, ses yeux fixaient ses chaussures.

\- Elle sait ce qui l'attend si elle n'est pas sage.

Les Mangemorts émirent un rire gras et lugubre avant de repartir vers les _Trois Balais._ Dans les rues presque désertes, des groupes d'hommes à l'allure mal dégrossie et aux vêtements sales les toisaient, l'ambiance glaçait le sang. Peu à peu, un sentiment étrange s'empara de la jeune femme, quelque chose qui lui était malheureusement familier.

\- Severus, ils ont placé des Détraqueurs ici ?

\- Oui, ainsi que des Rafleurs. Ils agissent sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu découvriras bientôt leurs nouvelles missions. Viens, ne tardons pas ou ton Patronus ne suffira pas à repousser les nouveaux gardiens de Poudlard...

Ses manches, les balbuzards de la sorcière s'agitaient. Ils sentaient également la présence envahissante des geôliers d'Azkaban et heureusement, leur emprise s'estompa dès leur sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

Sur le chemin, Amalia pensa avec appréhension à l'atmosphère du château. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle y remettrait les pieds depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore. L'endroit ne lui paraissait plus être un refuge, un lieu sûr à présent.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a cessé de parler de la puissance que tu as employée pour détruire le mur. Il m'a dit que cela dépassait de loin ce dont Livius était capable de faire.

\- A quoi s'attend-il de ma part ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Il pense que tu pourrais nous aider à affaiblir les défenses de l'Ordre, nous donner des renseignements, mais il n'y croit pas vraiment... C'est surtout de tes dons qu'il souhaite s'accaparer. Soit tu en uses pour nous, soit il se débarrassera de la menace que tu représentes...

\- Comment compte-t-il me faire... hum, « _changer d'avis_ » ?

\- C'est la mission qu'il m'a confiée, répondit Severus avec un regard sombre.

\- A grand renfort du sortilègeDoloris je suppose.

\- Tu supposes bien. J'aimerais que tu ne me donnes pas plus d'occasion que nécessaire de l'utiliser.

Le portail du collège se dessinait au loin. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages d'un gris perle qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus des tours du château. Avant la nuit tombée, la pluie recouvrirait tout le domaine. Des lapins galopaient par moment devant eux, coupant le chemin en pierre pour rejoindre un abri en forêt.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas utilisé la cheminée au lieu de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore directeur, il faut que le parchemin du Ministère me soit présenté et c'est Minerva qui le détient.

La perspective de devoir affronter sa collègue semblait autant terrifier Severus qu'Amalia quand elle était revenue de sa garde à vue. Indéniablement, en qualité de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle mettrait un point d'honneur à s'opposer à toute initiative visant à favoriser les desseins de Voldemort dans Poudlard. Le portail était clos et aucun Auror ne montait la garde. Après tout, quelle utilité depuis la chute du Ministère ? Le sorcier leva le bras pour décrire un arc de cercle avec sa main. Un bruit strident accompagna l'ouverture de la grille et les chaînes qui rampèrent vers les piliers en pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés.

\- Passe devant, je vais refermer, ordonna-t-il.

Les liens en métal serpentèrent à nouveau pour verrouiller le domaine. En longeant la cabane du garde-chasse, la jeune femme s'inquiéta du sort de Hagrid.

\- Est-ce que... débuta-t-elle, le doigt pointé vers le toit de chaume.

\- Il n'a pas été renvoyé et je compte bien le garder car on m'a assigné les Carrow pour la discipline. Hagrid me sera utile en cas de punition pour adoucir la sanction.

\- Les Carrow ?

\- Amycus et Alecto. Un frère et une sœur pour qui la violence est un mode de communication. Lui a été nommé sur le poste d'Art de la Magie Noire. Elle, pour remplacer Charity Burbage sur l'Étude des Moldus.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Amalia.

\- L'Art de la Magie Noire... Dois-je en déduire que le programme scolaire va être revu ?

\- Je te laisse deviner qui a hérité de cette tâche dans le nouveau Ministère...

\- Oh non ! Le crapaud est de retour ? gémit de dépit la jeune femme.

\- Seulement pour nous présenter son chef d'œuvre, déclara-t-il avec ironie. En attendant, tiens-toi prête. Minerva est sur le perron.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall se dressait en haut des marches. Sa silhouette se détachait sur les lourdes portes en chêne, droite, la mine sévère et les lèvres pincées. Elle toisait le futur directeur, attendant le bon moment pour déverser sa verve. Amalia resta en retrait, la tête baissée, à moitié cachée par la carrure de son mari.

\- Bonjour Minerva, débuta-t-il.

\- Severus, répliqua la vieille sorcière aussi sèchement qu'elle le put.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant d'être restée malgré la situation.

\- Ja-mais je n'abandonnerai mon poste et mes convictions !

L'enseignante d'Histoire retint un gloussement, la Résistance se mettait en place à son grand soulagement.

\- Bien, répondit-il comme si ces éléments étaient normaux. J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous rapidement sur l'organisation du collège pour cette rentrée. Les représentants du Ministère nous rendrons visite afin d'exposer le nouveau programme élaboré par Dolorès Ombrage.

Devoir réprimander sa consœur en plus d'Amalia ne l'enchantait guère, il passa donc sur son attitude et tendit la main, attendant quelque chose qui ne vint pas. La directrice adjointe croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec déférence.

\- Minerva, ne jouons pas à ce jeu-là. J'aimerais pouvoir conduire ma femme à notre appartement pour qu'elle s'y installe. Veuillez me donner le parchemin.

Surprise par l'appellation qu'il donna à Amalia, leur collègue lui jeta un coup d'œil. Sa mine déconfite et les nombreuses marques sur son visage incliné la dissuadèrent de résister. La captive avait besoin de se reposer. De sa manche, McGonagall sortit un document roulé dont le cachet de cire était intact. Le sorcier s'en saisit et poussa la porte à vantaux sans se retourner.

\- Bonjour Minerva, souffla Amalia en arrivant à son niveau.

Puis, elle emboîta le pas de son compagnon, reconnaissant le chemin dans le château qui conduisait d'habitude au bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois devant la gargouille, celle-ci ne bougea pas. Severus n'eut qu'à rompre le sceau du document pour que le gardien pivote, sans qu'il ne prononce de mot de passe. Les marches en marbre se dévoilèrent et cette ascension sembla durer une éternité à la jeune femme. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle les avait montées, juste après l'assassinat de son tuteur. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas que son mari s'était arrêté sur le palier et se cogna dans son dos.

\- Désolée...

\- C'est moi qui suis navré. Je sais que revenir ici te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Il l'attira doucement par la main jusqu'à une porte au fond du couloir. Le niveau desservait deux ailes séparées le bureau de Dumbledore. Amalia savait déjà qu'à sa droite, un petit escalier en colimaçon descendait dans la pièce de réunion attenante à la Grande Salle. Sans le parchemin, c'était par ici que Severus avait dû passer, son nouveau domaine n'étant pas encore accessible. De ce fait, derrière le battant en bois se trouvait encore tous les effets de l'ancien directeur, intacts, figés dans l'exacte position où il les avait laissés.

Le chemin à l'ouest était une découverte pour la visiteuse. Severus attendit d'être entré dans la pièce et d'avoir effectué un sortilège d'Emprisonnement ainsi qu'un Assurdiato pour reprendre.

\- C'est le seul endroit qui ne nécessitait pas le parchemin de nomination. Je n'ai pas jeté ses effets mais il était nécessaire que je les déplace pour que nous puissions nous installer...

Amalia releva enfin les yeux et découvrit l'appartement du directeur. Il est vrai qu'en trois ans à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le sanctuaire personnel de Dumbledore, son bureau était déjà assez représentatif de son intimité. Ici, un salon rond comme les tours des Gryffondor menait à plusieurs lieux cachés par des portes closes ainsi qu'un balcon. Une grande cheminée accueillait les visiteurs, un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils assortis étaient placés devant l'âtre avec une table basse. Les meubles ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de sa maison, square Grimmaurd.

\- Je me suis librement inspiré de chez toi pour la décoration, ne sachant pas si mon style spartiate et sombre te convenait.

Avec toujours beaucoup de douceur, il conduisit Amalia au sofa et s'installa à ses côtés. Un bras protecteur sur le haut du dossier lui permettait d'entortiller son index dans les cheveux de son aimée, tout en assurant sa présence d'une manière rassurante. Une très large baie vitrée aux contours sculptés laissait apparaître la lumière déclinante du jour, dehors l'orage éclata. La pluie battait les fenêtres avec force et rapidement, le bruit particulier du vent s'engouffrant dans les tours lui rappela que Londres tout comme les jours paisibles à profiter de l'été, étaient loin. Même son petit rosier avait été amené de son précédent appartement à celui-ci.

\- Personne ne peut nous entendre ici ? demanda Amalia, ses iris verts rivés sur le feu.

\- Non. Quelque chose t'inquiète ?

\- Ta mère. Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est restée au château ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne sait quel lien nous unit. Elle s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, donc, essaye de faire comme si tu ne la connaissais pas intimement. Je sais, c'est difficile. Pourtant pour son bien et le tien, restez loin l'une de l'autre. Les Carrow vont t'avoir à l'œil. Ils sont là avant tout pour me surveiller et veillez à ce que j'applique à la lettre les consignes éducatives du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur la jeunesse magique de Grande-Bretagne… et sur toi.

Devant l'air désolé de la jeune femme, Severus tenta de lui remonter le moral.

\- J'ai une surprise, suis-moi.

La première porte à gauche donnait sur une pièce particulièrement soignée. Sa spectatrice resta bouche bée. La salle de bain était d'un raffinement sans fin, offrant deux vasques posées sur un meuble en bois aux poignées cuivrées. Les fioles de Severus y patientaient déjà, une étagère vide était réservée à sa femme. Au-dessus, de grands miroirs étaient fixés au mur et renvoyaient le reflet du séjour. La surprise se logeait dans le prolongement de la pièce. La pierre taillée des tours entourait un bassin en granit gris et faisait office de baignoire.

\- Je sais que tu aimes te prélasser dans l'eau alors j'ai pensé que cet aménagement te conviendrait… souffla une voix grave dans son cou.

\- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance ?

\- Hum… J'espère que j'aurais mieux à t'offrir.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la chambre.

\- Dans ce cas, vos désirs sont des ordres, Mrs. Rogue.

\- Oh comme c'est plaisant ! C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi sans y mettre une touche d'ironie !

Le sorcier roula des yeux au ciel et l'amena jusqu'à la pièce à gauche de la cheminée. Assez vaste, elle abritait un lit double à baldaquins dont les dais étaient bien évidemment vert et argent.

\- Pour la couleur, est-ce négociable ?

\- Certainement pas. Je suis directeur, je compte bien t'imposer au moins cela. Déjà que je souffre de la hauteur pour toi ainsi que de la chaleur écrasante hors des cachots...

\- Si tu as trop chaud, je ne te retiens pas. Mets-toi à l'aise... répliqua-t-elle d'un ton langoureux.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la boutonnière de sa robe de sorcier, défaisant avec délicatesse la première attache et les trois suivantes sans quitter des yeux son amant. Pourtant, Amalia arrêta très vite son geste, interloquée par l'expression contradictoire qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son époux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne... enfin... Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler mais... es-tu en état de..., bafouilla-t-il, le regard gêné.

Elle plissa les yeux avant de répondre, étonnée par la tournure des événements.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Lorsque je t'ai demandé comment s'était passée ta captivité, tu as été assez vague...

\- Ah ! Oh ! Non ! réalisa soudain la jeune femme. Non ! Personne ne m'a touchée si ce à quoi tu pensais !

Un soupir de soulagement accompagna l'étreinte du sorcier.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a laissé entendre que Bella t'avait abandonné à Queudver. Connaissant vos antécédents, j'ai cru au pire. En particulier à cause des rires graveleux qui accompagnèrent cette information...

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Quitte à perdre mon effet de surprise, je les en aurais empêché en usant de mes pouvoirs.

Elle caressa longuement les cheveux de jais qui glissèrent entre ses doigts, déposant de courts baisers sur ses joues jusqu'à rencontrer la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- _Mon amour_ , je suis toute à toi. Pour toujours...

Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire sincère égailla son visage fatigué par les dernières semaines.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans cette situation. Si tu avais à quel point je m'en veux... murmura Severus, le menton posé sur la tête d'Amalia.

\- Tu ne m'as entraînée nul part. N'oublie pas que nous sommes ici en raison des compétences discutables d'Albus en matière de rencontres matrimoniales !

Ils sourirent. Même si Dumbledore n'était plus de ce monde, tous ses actes, tous ses engagements vivaient encore à travers eux. Ce combat ne faisait que débuter et aucun d'eux n'oublia le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

\- Allons lui parler dans son bureau. Son tableau doit être disponible, proposa le nouveau directeur.

oOo

Le bourdonnement des instruments de Dumbledore les accueillis, ce son avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. On aurait pu croire que le vieux sorcier allait surgir à tout instant du haut de sa tour pour nourrir Fumseck sur son perchoir. Malheureusement, il était vide tout comme le fauteuil de son propriétaire. Les lettres en attente avaient été laissée telles quelles par Minerva. Ranger après la disparition d'un proche relevait du calvaire, bien que cela soit nécessaire pour se réapproprier les lieux. Pourtant Severus n'avait pas envie de modifier la décoration à son image. Il n'assurait l'intérim que jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Par la suite certainement, le nouveau gouvernement donnerait à McGonagall la direction de Poudlard, elle le méritait amplement.

Sur le mur couvert par les portraits des anciens dirigeants de l'école, celui de Dumbledore patientait à côté de Phineas Nigellus Black. Il fixait les arrivants de son éternel regard bleu perçant et espiègle, l'impatience de son voisin transparaissait dans ses gestes.

\- Bonjour Albus, débuta Amalia.

\- Professeur, reprit Severus derrière elle.

\- Bonjour à vous deux, j'espère que vous allez aussi bien que possible.

Rogue eut un mouvement gêné de la tête en prenant sa femme par les épaules. Même mort, Dumbledore savait ce à quoi ils avaient dû faire face. Phineas Nigellus bomba le torse, attendant qu'on lui adressa enfin la parole ce qui n'arriva pas assez vite à son goût.

\- _Hum ?_

\- Quelqu'un est-il entré en notre absence ? demanda Severus en ignorant le comportement de l'ancêtre Black.

\- Non, tout est à sa place. Il n'y a que Minerva qui soit venue avant mon enterrement.

\- _Hum, hum_ ?

\- Parfait, si rien n'a bougé alors...

\- _Hum, hum, hum_?

\- Oui Professeur Black ? répondit d'un ton agacé le sorcier.

\- Ah ! Monsieur le Directeur. J'aimerais vous informer d'un fait important !

Le portrait s'arrêta d'un coup. Il jaugeait avec considération le couple et hésita en arrêtant son regard sur Amalia.

\- Je vous écoute Phineas Nigellus. D'ailleurs tout le monde a votre attention !

En effet, même le tableau de Dumbledore tendit une oreille pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire son voisin.

\- Le fils Weasley, Potter et la Née-Moldue sont rentrés dans mon ancienne demeure, square Grimmaurd.

\- Ah ! J'avais oublié que votre portrait était aussi là-bas ! Comment vont-ils ? coupa précipitamment Amalia. Est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ? Ils ont assez à manger ?

\- Oui, oui ! Laissez-moi terminer ! Je parlais à mon homologue !

\- Donc Phineas Nigellus, répondez-lui s'il vous plaît. Comment se portent-ils ? insista Severus avec autant de patience que possible.

\- Ils vont bien. Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours et ont trouvé le panier à provision que Miss Richards avait déposé sur le pallier. Kreattur l'a vu faire mais ne leur en a pas parlé.

Le couple échangea un bref regard lorsqu'il prononça le nom de jeune fille d'Amalia et reporta son attention sur l'homme.

\- Ont-ils eu de la visite ?

\- Oui, un loup-garou si j'ai bien compris. L'elfe de maison ne cessait de jacasser au sujet de sa présence dans la demeure des Black.

\- Ah ! Merveilleux, Remus a réussi à les voir !

\- Ne soyez pas aussi contente. Potter et lui se sont disputés, il est reparti en colère.

\- Vous savez pour quelle raison ?

\- Une histoire de bébé…

Rogue dévisagea, interloqué, le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black.

\- Tonks est enceinte de Remus et lui pense qu'il a fait une erreur en se mariant avec Dora parce qu'il craint que sa malédiction ne se transmette ou que sa famille pâtisse de sa mauvaise réputation, résuma d'une traite leur amie.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit Phineas sans que son homologue n'ait l'occasion de répondre, Kreattur est revenu avec Mondingus Fletcher. Potter voulait récupérer des objets qu'il avait volé après le décès de mon arrière-arrière petit fils. Il était question d'un médaillon ayant appartenu à Regulus… Apparemment Potter devait mettre la main dessus afin de le détruire. Il disait qu'il y avait un lien avec l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- R.A.B…. Mais oui ! Suis-je donc bête ! s'exclama soudain Amalia en s'administrant une claque sur le front.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrompit son époux.

Décidément, tout lui échappait depuis quelques minutes !

\- Regulus Arcturus Black ! Dans le train, Hermione m'a demandé si je connaissais un certain R.A.B. dans l'entourage de Dumbledore. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle avait vu ces initiales dans une publication pour l'annonce des funérailles mais il y a peut-être un lien avec la mission qu'Albus a confié à Harry !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore sur ce grand mystère que Dumbledore a toujours refusé de me révéler ?

\- Rien de décisif malheureusement. L'an dernier tu as été nommé au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal afin de libérer la place de maître des potions et permettre à Albus de réembaucher Slughorn. Toute l'année, il l'a travaillé pour récupérer un souvenir qu'il partageait avec _Tu-Sais-Qui_. Une conversation où Horace aurait expliqué à Tom Jedusor comment devenir plus puissant _._

\- Et bien entendu, vous ne pouviez pas me dire cela de votre vivant ? râla Rogue à l'adresse du portrait de son ancien directeur.

\- Je vous ai déjà expliqué ne pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier, Severus. Et je suis certain d'avoir bien fait !

\- Bon, Professeur Black, y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda poliment Amalia.

\- Non, Miss Richards. Les enfants ont continué leur discussion à l'extérieur…

\- S'ils sortent, c'est par obligation, dit la jeune femme à son mari. Ils ne prendraient pas autant de risque donc ils doivent bien être sur une piste.

\- Merci Phineas Nigellus. Pouvez-vous retourner square Grimmaurd surveiller Potter et ses amis, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Severus.

\- Bien entendu, j'obéis au directeur de Poudlard.

Il les salua d'un geste théâtral en soulevant son couvre-chef et s'engouffra derrière le rideau qui entourait le bord de son cadre. Les sorciers restant adressèrent une moue dubitative au tableau de Dumbledore qui affichait un sourire ravi. A sa gauche dans l'une des vitrines, l'épée de Gryffondor scintillait. Toute d'argent, elle paraissait peser lourd avec son manche incrusté de rubis. Quelques lettres étaient finement ciselées, _G_ _odric Gryffondor._ Amalia songea aux propriétés incroyables de cet objet, presque doué d'une conscience comme le Choixpeau qui remuait sur l'une des étagères près du bureau.

\- Retournons dans notre appartement, proposa Severus. Les elfes de maison ont dû finir de défaire nos malles.

\- Depuis quand ont-ils ce genre de tâches à effectuer ?

\- C'est un privilège réservé au directeur… et dans le cas présent, à sa femme, répondit-il avec une pointe d'orgueil.

oOo

Après cet entretien instructif avec ces prédécesseurs, Severus se laissa tomba aux côtés d'Amalia sur le canapé de leur salon.

 _\- Quelle journée ! Je suis au moins rassurée. Harry, Hermione et Ron vont bien et sont en sécurité. J'espère qu'ils ont pu prévenir Molly et Arthur avant le passage de Remus._

 _\- Une chance que Granger soit avec eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils auraient pensé seuls à se cacher square Grimmaurd._

 _Amalia soupira pour marquer sa désapprobation face à cette déclaration et bondit sur ses deux pieds._

 _\- Bon, si tu permets, je vais aller me laver._

 _Le sorcier leva timidement le menton, sa femme entra dans la salle de bain et laissa la porte entrouverte. Depuis le sofa, Severus pouvait la voir ôter ses vêtements et ne se priva pas pour regarder. Il le fit dans un premier temps pour s'assurer que ses blessures soient guéries, après tout c'était un devoir conjugal. Puis, son regard descendit et resta à contempler la courbe de ses fesses._

 _De son côté, grâce à la position du miroir, elle observait son amant se délecter du spectacle et entreprit de l'émoustiller un peu. Amalia défit les lacets de son corsage et l'ouvrit, puis glissa ses pouces à l'intérieur de sa jupe, attrapant au passage toutes les couches de tissu. Un à un, elle entra ses doigts entre sa peau et les vêtements pour les faire tomber à ses pieds. Quand elle se releva, Severus se mordait les lèvres, les mains agrippées au dossier du canapé, le teint écarlate. La jeune femme était à présent uniquement parée d'un porte-jarretelles et de ses bas noirs. Elle écarta légèrement les genoux et se cambra en avant pour prendre sur les étagères de quoi attacher ses cheveux. La cascade de boucle était retenue par un bandeau au-dessus de sa nuque lorsqu'une main chaude s'y posa pour signaler la présence de l'indiscret. Amalia se tourna et contempla l'expression d'extase qu'elle avait provoquée._

 _\- Tu pensais que je ne te voyais pas, espèce de pervers ?_

 _Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il plaqua avec fougue ses lèvres contre les siennes, forçant le barrage qu'elle tentait en vain de maintenir. Les mains de Severus se placèrent au creux de ses reins, l'une remonta vers son dos pendant que la seconde, la maintenait contre son corps._

 _\- Tu m'as dit n'être qu'à moi, je ne fais que prendre ce qui m'appartient..._

 _La bouche du sorcier quitta son visage pour parcourir ses seins. Deux ergots pointaient fièrement et un frisson la fit gémir quand ils rencontrèrent sa langue. Il la fit rouler autour d'eux pendant que ses mains lâchèrent leur emprise. Un bruit de tissu tomba au sol et très vite, la chaleur du torse doux de son époux réchauffa Amalia. Le duvet sombre de son ventre chatouillait délicieusement ses courbes, son sexe gonflait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec la peau de sa belle. Des bras puissants la soulevèrent pour la poser au niveau des vasques, juste dans l'emplacement libre sur le meuble._

 _\- Attends, je vais enlever mes bas..._

 _\- Non, garde-les, ordonna-t-il en baladant la pulpe de ses doigts sur la maille._

 _Il saisit ses mollets pour les placer de chaque côté de ses hanches et rapprocher un peu plus leurs intimités. Amalia l'enserra jusqu'à sentir son membre écarter ses lèvres et elle s'arrêta afin de lui laisser le loisir d'entrer ou non._

 _Ne voulant pas aller trop vite, Severus prit son temps. Il admira la jeune femme dans ses bras, sa poitrine monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il y a une lueur à la fois sensuelle et amoureuse dans ses yeux, son visage était encadré par des mèches folles échappées de sa coiffure. Ses deux mains placées dans son cou pour s'accrocher à lui, massaient sa nuque. Un vague sentiment de fierté l'envahit : elle l'avait choisi, lui._

 _Les palpitations de son ventre le ramenèrent à des considérations plus charnelles. Il baissa les yeux et vit son sexe coulisser le long du sillon rose. La caresse n'en demeurait pas moins agréable en particulier lorsqu'il remontait tout au bout pour atteindre un monticule de chair. Les doigts dans ses cheveux se crispaient et Amalia fermait les yeux en arquant le dos. Quand elle les ré-ouvrit, son air faussement en colère l'incitait à recommencer. Il appréciait par-dessus tout être maître de la situation._

 _De plus, la sensation des bas en soie rendait le contact avec ses cuisses exquis. Elle était terriblement désirable ainsi, la taille ceinturée de dentelle noire. Il se présenta à l'entrée de son fourreau et s'enfonça dans un long râle avant de s'arrêter pour savourer l'étincelle qu'il venait de faire naître dans les pupilles de sa maîtresse._

 _\- Ne t'arrête pas..._

 _Il recula pour mieux amorcer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Comme cette excitation lui avait manqué ! Au-delà de l'assouvissement physique, partager avec son aimée un moment si intime, était sans commune mesure. Il la possédait, lui faisait l'amour dans cette salle de bain et avait la certitude qu'elle lui était entièrement dévouée. Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent et un mélodieux son accompagna sa jouissance. Si sa voix ne l'avait pas trahie, son corps l'aurait fait. Le sorcier la sentit se contracter sur sa verge. Une fois les convulsions passées, elle se redressa pour mieux capter les lèvres de son amant._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. J'ai encore envie de profiter de ton corps, susurra-t-il entre deux baisers._

\- Au contraire, je suis maintenant toute disponible pour te procurer autant de plaisir que ce que j'ai reçu...

Plus aurait été trop pour lui alors il ralentit le mouvement pour la pénétrer en profondeur, croisant son regard, le front posé contre le sien.

\- As-tu pensé à moi quand tu étais seul dans ton lit ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant une de ses mains pour déposer un baiser dans la paume.

\- J'étais trop préoccupé par ton état pour… Hum… – elle venait de passer à ses doigts – pour penser à cela.

\- Quel dommage. Parce que c'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir dans cette cave humide. Je m'imaginais être dans tes bras comme maintenant… Je n'avais qu'une hâte : te rejoindre.

Elle termina sa phrase en gobant une première phalange et l'index glissa bien vite sur la langue. Des clapotis provoqués par leurs mouvements rompaient les soupirs de plaisir qu'ils émettaient. Enfin, Amalia lâcha le doigt pour se pencher vers le torse de son amant et balada ses lèvres jusqu'à un mamelon durci.

\- Non Amalia, tu vas… Ah…

Les gestes saccadés de l'homme précédèrent le gémissement rauque qu'il laissa échapper beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Dans un dernier frisson, il s'effondra dans les bras de sa femme. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, ils reprenaient leur souffle tout en caressant amoureusement leur conjoint. Cette sensation de plénitude les contentait, pourtant Severus ne put retenir une grimace en constatant à travers le reflet dans le dos d'Amalia, que de nouvelles lignes blanches parcouraient son corps. Comme si elle l'avait compris, la jeune femme entreprit de le distraire en agaçant sa peau trop sensible après tant de plaisir, provoquant les protestations de son amant.

Malheureusement pour eux, la vie du château allait bien vite reprendre ses droits.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Ordre, discipline et propagande

 **Notes :** Une fois de plus, ma correctrice Abss n'est pas dispo mais c'est temporaire, heureusement que MERO-Julie a la gentillesse de me relire pour les boulettes scénaristiques ! Je tiens également à remercier Dame-heron qui me laisse une review par semaine (bonheur), loulou6597 dont le commentaire m'a fait avancer (motivation !) et Abou51 qui suit cette histoire depuis un sacré moment ! Et tous les autres en fait, que vous postiez une review de temps en temps, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir alors voici la suite ! Parce que le chapitre 17 est enfin terminé !


	4. Chapitre 4 – Ordre,discipline,propagande

**Chapitre 4 – Ordre, discipline et propagande**

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Dolorès Jane Ombrage à cet instant. Elle gravit les marches de l'école d'un pas conquérant, son retour à Poudlard était le signe d'un revirement de situation en sa faveur. Dans quelques minutes, elle imposerait à ses anciens collègues l'exact programme qu'elle avait espéré mener à terme lors de son mandat de directrice. Certes, Dolorès aurait dû y mettre les formes, freiner les mesures contre les Nés-Moldus, enrober des termes,… Voilà pourquoi elle était si heureuse depuis qu'on lui avait demandé d'intégralement réviser le programme scolaire de l'enseignement magique. Il n'était plus question de faire de la politique et de dissimuler ses véritables intentions, elle pouvait assumer haut et fort ses idéaux. En apprenant que Rogue était le nouveau directeur, elle n'avait pu retenir une moue de dégoût. Mais même s'il n'adhérait pas toutes ses décisions, il devrait les appliquer à la lettre et Rusard le concierge, serait un allié de poids. De plus, les Carrow étaient réputés pour être plus sévères que l'ancienne sous-secrétaire. Non, rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Ombrage mis à part une lettre de félicitations du Ministre Thicknesse en personne.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce attenante à la Grande Salle et y découvrit avec une joie sans fin que les chaises avaient été parfaitement alignées autour de la table, conformément à ses consignes. Car elle souhaitait donner immédiatement le ton à tous les professeurs : ordre et discipline. Dans un silence monacal, les enseignants s'installèrent un à un à la place qui leur était attribuée. Sur les écriteaux de papier se dessinaient de délicates lettrines à l'encre d'or. Un couple vêtu de noir se tenait debout derrière la chaise du directeur, droits comme des i, les mains dans le dos. Il ne manquait plus que ce dernier.

Rogue descendit par l'escalier en colimaçon qui communiquait avec le pallier de son bureau, Amalia le suivait, la tête baissée. Ses traits marqués dénotaient avec la fraîcheur à laquelle les autres professeurs étaient habitués. C'était comme si leur mariage avait aspiré toute forme de joie en elle, tel un Détraqueur. Son mari lui montra une chaise du doigt et elle s'y installa sans un mot.

\- Bonjour à tous, débuta Severus d'un ton calme. Bien que Mrs. Dolorès Ombrage soit à la tête de la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus, son expérience en qualité d'enseignante à Poudlard a conduit le Ministère à lui confier la lourde tâche de…

La jeune femme n'écoutait plus, elle repensait à la fois où Dumbledore l'avait réprimandée pour ne pas avoir était attentive en réunion. En face d'elle, McGonagall se tenait aussi raide que possible, le visage crispé en entendant les inepties du Ministère. Quelque part, l'ancien directeur l'avait déjà préparé à ce qui allait se dérouler prochainement et elle devait s'en rendre compte, saluant la clairvoyance dont avait fait preuve Albus.

Soudain, un livre tomba à quelques centimètres du visage d'Amalia. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Severus, lui-même faisait une grimace en raison du geste brusque d'Amycus Carrow. L'homme massif passait derrière chaque enseignant et « _délivrait_ » les nouveaux manuels. Il avait le regard de travers, le nez aussi oblique que ses yeux, un air sadique et de gros sourcils fournis. Ses doigts et ses poings en particulier étaient abîmés, son allure n'engageait rien de bon. A l'opposé, sa sœur faisait de même, un sourire carnassier étirait ses joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle était aussi petite qu'Ombrage mais beaucoup plus trapue. Ses cheveux noirs, semblables à ceux de son frère, étaient retenus dans un chignon serré haut sur son crâne. A sa taille se balançait un étui pour baguette. L'un et l'autre des Mangemort dévisageaient l'enseignante d'Histoire avec curiosité. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir croisé leurs visages au cours de son séjour chez les Malefoy, pourtant Severus l'avait déjà mise en garde sur leurs préférences pour ce qui est de l'éducation.

\- Mrs. Ombrage va maintenant vous expliquer les modifications apportées par ses soins sur vos programmes, conclut-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Merci Professeur Rogue, répondit poliment la petite femme au visage de crapaud.

Ses doigts vernis tapotaient doucement un parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. _Hum, hum…_ Cette manière de s'éclaircir la voix provoqua chez tous ses anciens collègues une expression d'écœurement.

\- Ah, je suis particulièrement heureuse d'avoir pu me libérer afin de vous remettre en personne les instructions validées par le Ministère. Comme vous le savez déjà, la Commission d'enregistrement des Nés-Moldus débutera une sélection des élèves avant la rentrée. Ainsi vous n'aurez dans vos classes en septembre, que des enfants réellement prédisposés à l'apprentissage de la magie et non plus des parasites, bons à rien.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards interrogatifs, craignant de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cette réforme.

\- Les cours seront dans l'ensemble identiques. Quelques uns changeront d'appellation car le titre actuel ne reflète plus ce qui y est enseigné et pourrait prêter à confusion…

Elle entama un long chemin autour de la table, traînant un peu le pas derrière ceux qu'elle souhaitait marquer de sa présence comme Sibylle Trelawney. La pythie se ratatina sur sa chaise et s'enfouit dans ses nombreux châles pour échapper au contact glacial d'Ombrage. Severus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de garder cette matière et son enseignante car il savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment répéter la prophétie des Potter en entier. Si Voldemort l'apprenait, il en serait fini du plan élaboré par Dumbledore.

\- Ainsi, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal deviendra Art de la Magie Noire, celui de Potions se recentrera sur les poisons, la Métamorphose impliquera maintenant la transformation de tous les êtres vivants, humains inclus, ...

Le professeur McGonagall étouffa un cri de surprise, provoquant le ravissement d'Ombrage. La métamorphose sur les sorciers était non seulement dangereuse mais interdite, en particulier entre les mains d'adolescents en formation.

\- Vous avez devant vous un exemplaire du manuel demandé aux élèves qui assisteront à votre cours.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Dolorès… Il n'y a qu'un seul livre pour les sept niveaux ?

Un bref rictus de colère déforma la commissure des lèvres de la fonctionnaire avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

\- Oui, Professeur… _Hum_? hésita Ombrage.

\- _Rogue_ ou _Rogue-Richards_ mais pour vous, _Amalia_ sera aussi très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

L'intervention eut le mérite de clarifier un point qui aurait indéniablement été soulevé par ailleurs.

\- _Professeur_ , je vous l'ai déjà indiqué. Vos matières ne sont _presque_ pas modifiées. Ce manuel ne contient donc que ces changements _mineurs…_

Amalia compara l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage d'Histoire de la Magie à ceux de ses voisins, le sien devait bien faire le double de celui de Flitwick.

\- Avant de partir et de vous laisser prendre connaissance de tout ceci, je tiens à préciser que le Ministère attend de vous de l'ordre et de la discipline. Tout écart de conduite doit être réprimandé immédiatement et avec la sévérité qu'exigera la situation. L'incident déplorable concernant les petits camarades de Harry Potter ne pourra se reproduire. Les élèves doivent être sur-veil-lés. Si vous leur inspirez de la peur, ils n'oseront pas s'opposer à vous. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Elle mima une petite révérence ridicule et tourna les talons sans attendre que le directeur ne se lève pour la raccompagner, si bien que Severus dut accélérer le pas pour la rejoindre, suivit de près par les Carrow. Interdits, les enseignants ouvrirent leurs nouveaux manuels d'une main fébrile et rapidement, les exclamations d'horreur s'élevèrent.

\- Poisons au lieu de potions ! Inadmissible !

Slughorn leva un doigt révolté vers le ciel non sans avoir vérifier au préalable que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas de retour.

\- Plantes venimeuses ! Par Merlin ! Déjà que nos élèves sont tête en l'air, il va y avoir des morts en cours de Botanique !

\- La transformation d'étudiants en classe de Métamorphose ! Comment peuvent-ils croire que l'on autorisera une chose pareille ? s'insurgea McGonagall.

\- Les Carrow, répondit Amalia, les yeux cachés par sa paume. Ils sont là pour nous contraindre à appliquer le programme avec une discipline de fer, ainsi qu'inculquer à nos élèves la suprématie du Sang-Pur. Cela commence par le fait que l'Étude des Moldus n'est plus une option mais un cours obligatoire.

\- Vous saviez qu'ils préparaient une telle chose ? répliqua d'une voix piquante la directrice adjointe.

\- Bien sûr que non Minerva ! Avez-vous vu ce que l'on me demande de leur enseigner ? C'est une propagande à la gloire de _Vous-Savez-Qui_! Je vais devoir leur expliquer à quel point il est opportun de dénoncer ses parents ou de renier ses origines pour favoriser le Sang-Pur ! Ils me demandent même de raconter de quelle manière courageuse il a tué mes amis !

Des bruits de pas martelèrent déjà les dalles de la Grande Salle, le directeur était de retour avec les deux nouveaux surveillants. Amalia espérait qu'ils n'aient pas entendu ses éclats de voix. Tremblante d'émotion, elle prit le lourd volume sous son bras et voulut disparaître dans un recoin de la bibliothèque afin de ne pas rendre publique son indignation. Malheureusement pour elle, au moment même où elle passa devant Severus, il la retint d'une poigne ferme.

\- Ne pars pas si vite. Les autres professeurs peuvent s'en aller mais pas toi, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Pour quelle raison ? répliqua-t-elle, impérieuse.

\- La _Gazette du Sorcier_ a envoyé une journaliste pour rédiger un article. Ils souhaitent faire connaître aux citoyens de notre pays, le nouveau directeur de leurs enfants. Il est donc naturel qu'ils aient demandé à ce que tu sois aussi présente.

Quelque chose de glacial dans sa manière d'être pétrifia la jeune femme, elle n'osa pas répondre et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Là, assise dans l'un des fauteuils pour invités, Rita Skeeter attendait. Ses boucles blondes rebondis avaient laissé place à une coiffure moins sophistiquée et certainement moins onéreuse car sa situation n'était un secret pour personne.

Suite à son renvoi de la _Gazette_ en raison de la piètre qualité de ses articles et des pratiques sulfureuses qui entouraient ses enquêtes, elle survivait financièrement en rédigeant des résumés d'ouvrage ou la notice explicative d'un quelconque produit ménager. Puis, tel un chat retombant toujours sur ses pattes, elle avait rencontré à nouveau le succès en écrivant pour le _Chicaneur_ de Xenophilius Lovegood, l'article rétablissant la vérité sur Harry Potter. Bien sûr, elle y avait glissé deux ou trois informations fausses afin d'attiser la curiosité du lecteur mais son premier employeur l'avait réembauchée, se frottant les mains à la publication de son prochain ouvrage sur la vie de Dumbledore dont la couverture promettait des révélations croustillantes.

Elle était donc assise là, au milieu de l'ancien bureau de sa dernière victime, son sac en crocodile sur les genoux, une plume à papote prête à noter toutes les idées qui lui passeraient par les lèvres. La journaliste détaillait la décoration, étonnée d'y voir les objets de Dumbledore. Amalia ne se rendit compte de la présence du photographe qui l'accompagnait qu'au moment où Severus s'annonça.

\- Merci d'avoir patienté Mrs. Skeeter.

\- Miss Skeeter, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire cajoleur. Vous devez être Severus Rogue. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! J'ai entendu tellement de choses passionnantes à votre sujet…

\- Je ne vous présente plus ma femme, il me semble que vous la connaissez déjà, coupa-t-il en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Soudain, Rita croisa le regard du professeur d'Histoire et afficha une moue contrariée comme si l'on venait de la forcer à avaler une potion amère. Minauder était l'une de ses qualités mais en présence de la compagne de son sujet, elle aurait plus de mal à lui soutirer les informations qu'elle voulait mettre en avant. Pourtant, la journaliste était consciente que son patron relirait attentivement son papier, le Ministre contrôlait tout à la _Gazette_. Ses ongles semblables à des serres se refermèrent sur son calepin et, après avoir salué d'un rictus étrange la jeune femme, se ressaisit.

\- Bien, un homme aussi instruit que vous doit être habitué à répondre à ces quelques questions que se posent toutes nos lectrices !

\- Vous a-t-on remis la liste des éléments devant impérativement apparaître dans cet article, Miss Steeker ? demanda-t-il sans relever la tentative infructueuse de flatterie.

\- Oui… Oui… bafouilla-t-elle. Reprenons. Vous enseigniez les potions depuis plus de quinze ans à Poudlard si je ne m'abuse.

\- En effet. J'ai également repris le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année passée avant d'accéder au poste de Directeur. _Je me réjouis que l'occasion me soit donnée de maintenir et de perpétuer les plus hautes valeurs et traditions de la sorcellerie…_ [1]

 _-_ Hautes valeurs… Traditions… répéta la femme tout en écrivant, elle mordillait en même temps ses lèvres rouges.

\- Il me paraissait important de conserver l'ensemble du personnel et du corps enseignant composé par mon prédécesseur afin d'assurer un cadre familier aux élèves.

\- A l'exception de deux ajustements… ajouta Steeker en regardant son interlocuteur à travers ses lunettes.

\- J'allais y venir, reprit Rogue d'une voix traînante et avec son éternel ton au vitriole. Notre professeur d'Étude des Moldus ayant rendu sa démission, ce poste sera désormais assuré par Alecto Carrow. Son frère, Amycus vous a conduit ici. Il aura la charge du nouveau cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal remanié par le Ministère en Art de la Magie Noire.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna la journaliste, sa bouche forma un O parfait et accentua l'expression grotesque de son visage.

\- Je mettrai un point d'honneur à ce que la discipline, l'ordre et le respect soient martelés à nos enfants afin d'assurer à l'avenir de notre pays, quoique puisse dire les opposants à notre Ministre. Tout à était fait pour que dès la rentrée prochaine, le collège les accueille dans les meilleures conditions. Notre ancienne collègue, Dolorès Ombrage, a largement pris part à la réorganisation du tout nouveau programme scolaire.

Les grincements de la gargouille en pierre raisonnèrent jusqu'au bureau, le directeur fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un venait les interrompre malgré ses consignes.

\- Severus ! Je dois parler à Severus ! Ne m'empêchez pas de passer ! s'égosilla un homme dans le couloir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alecto manqua de trébucher, précédée de Slughorn. Le professeur tirait nerveusement sur son pull pour cacher son ventre prohibant qui dépassait de son gilet.

\- Je suis navrée, Monsieur le Directeur. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher d'arriver…

\- Il suffit ! mugit Rogue, hors de lui.

Mais en voyant les yeux de la journaliste devenir ronds comme des billes à l'idée de saisir des ragots inédits, il se ravisa.

\- Miss Carrow, veillez faire patienter le Professeur Slughorn quelques instants. Je pense que Miss Steeker a terminé son interview.

\- Hum, j'avais encore quelques que…

\- Ma femme va vous raccompagner, conclut le sorcier.

L'effet escompté par cette annonce se dessina immédiatement sur le visage de la scandaleuse écrivaine.

\- Parfait. L'article sera publié le 1er septembre pour la rentrée. Je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez consacré, je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule petite chose…

Elle fit signe au photographe qui lorgnait toujours sur les appareils d'astronomie de Dumbledore. Il mâchait un mégot éteint d'un air absent, ne comprenant pas ce que Rita attendait de lui. Elle finit par s'agacer et lui réclamer qu'il prenne la photographie pour illustrer son article.

\- Le portrait serait mieux si l'on voyait votre épouse, déclara Steeker amusée par sa proposition.

Rogue se retourna vers Amalia et lui intima l'ordre de se rapprocher d'un geste sec de la main. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux occupants de la pièce puis, avec des mouvements calculés, se positionna à côté de son mari, juste un pas en arrière, le menton penché. Un flash crépita et l'affaire était réglée. Steeker attendait déjà en bas des escaliers avec son photographe. Slughorn piaffait d'impatience, il aurait été difficile de parier la même chose de la part de son nouveau directeur. Alecto sortit derrière Amalia et s'engouffra vers les cachots, alors qu'un raclement de gorge la ramena à une autre réalité.

\- Parfait, parfait ! gloussa d'un air enjoué la journaliste. Je vous ai toute à moi ! Depuis le temps que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous ! Vous n'étiez pas très bavarde à l'enterrement mais c'était peut-être à cause de l'émotion !

Elle sortit sa plume à papote pour continuer à prendre des notes tout en avançant. Elle lui dictait ses impressions, l'objet flottait avec son carnet à la hauteur du visage d'un adulte.

\- Ou d'une étrange envie de vomir ? riposta l'enseignante en montrant le chemin à suivre.

\- Vous êtes enceinte ? Est-ce une déclaration officielle ? Le père est-il au courant ?

\- Comment cela, « _le père est-il au courant_ » ?

\- Tout le monde sait que vous avez été retenue loin de votre époux en début d'été. Aussi fougueux soit-il, vous ne pouvez pas déjà avoir un enfant en route !

Amalia était sur le point d'exploser. Entre Ombrage et Steeker, elle n'aurait pu dire qui l'agaçait le plus mais l'accumulation des deux dans la même journée relevait de la folie. Elle s'arrêta brusquement pour répondre.

\- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas possible. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'y a rien en route ! Fin de citation !

\- Non ! Non n'écris pas ça toi ! houspilla la journaliste à sa plume. J'attends toujours de savoir pour quelles raisons obscures vous vous êtes unie à un personnage si controversé. Il n'était pas l'ami de votre entourage à ce que l'on m'a dit !

\- Les raisons de ce mariage ne vous concernent pas…

\- On prétend que vous l'avez piégé pour vous venger du Seigneur des Ténèbres… glissa la blonde avec mièvrerie.

\- Et je suppose que vous tenez cette information d'une source sûre… comme un Mangemort ?

Steeker pouffa d'indignation tout en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, le photographe ne semblait pas faire attention à la discussion et avançait tout en observant chaque détail du château comme s'il y mettait les pieds pour la première fois.

\- Si vous ne voulait pas parler de Severus Rogue, peut-être serez-vous plus loquasse au sujet de votre tuteur…

\- Je ne crois pas, non...

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous décider à me donner quelques éléments intéressants ? J'écris un livre sur Dumbledore, vous l'a-t-on dit ?

\- J'ai eu malheureusement la chance de l'entendre lors du mariage du fils Weasley.

\- Ah ! Saviez-vous que la rumeur prétend que Harry Potter s'y trouvait aussi ? D'ailleurs ce garçon a eu une chance folle quand on y pense...

\- Pour quelle raison je vous prie ?

Cette fois-ci, Steeker lança un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer de ne pas être entendue. Elle triturait nerveusement son sac de ses longs ongles rouges et se mordait la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer.

\- Le jeune Potter a été mis sous surveillance spéciale jusqu'à ses 17 ans. La Trace a été modifiée par le Ministère avant qu'il ne soit renversé. Ainsi, lorsque les partisans de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ sont arrivés, le travail leur avait été mâché ! Ils n'ont eu qu'à la suivre !

Amalia scruta le visage de son interlocutrice couvert d'une épaisse couche de fond de teint. A travers les sillons formés par ses rides, la sincérité faisait pétiller ses yeux. Elle ne mentait pas.

\- Vous êtes bien renseignée Miss Steeker, je suppose donc que vous avez une source fiable au sein du nouveau Ministère. Avez-vous les moyens d'obtenir d'autres informations sur Mr. Potter ?

La journaliste toisa l'enseignante, interloquée par cet intérêt soudain pour l'Élu.

\- C'est mon métier d'être parfaitement renseignée !

\- Certes. J'ai peut-être un arrangement qui pourrait nous convenir à toutes les deux dans ce cas. Dès que vous avez des nouvelles de Harry Potter ou de ses deux amis, vous me tenez immédiatement informée sans intermédiaire et vous ne posez aucune question. En échange, je vous accorde une interview sur Dumbledore. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Un couple de fantômes traversa le couloir et ne s'arrêta que pour saluer les visiteurs et le professeur d'Histoire, puis ils disparurent dans la tapisserie représentant une scène de chasse. Steeker attendit pour tendre la main.

\- Marché conclu !

A son retour vers sa chambre, Amalia entendit des éclats de voix provenant du bureau du directeur. Elle reconnut le timbre tremblant de son ancien professeur de potions.

\- … cela va trop loin ! Je n'aurai aucun moyen d'enseigner les antidotes aux étudiants ! Vous voulez qu'ils apprennent à tuer ?

\- Horace, vous dramatisez la situation. La réorientation du programme de potions vers les poisons est une volonté du...

\- Oh pas à moi Severus ! Nous savons qui tient les ficelles derrière cette mascarade !

\- Bien, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix calme. Si vous savez à quoi vous en tenir et que vous ne souhaitez pas enseigner ce nouveau programme, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

\- Jamais ! Soyez conscient que si mes autres collègues sont restés, c'est uniquement pour faire front et protéger les élèves de cette folie ! Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner l'éducation des jeunes sorciers à des... des... des fous furieux comme les Carrow !

\- Attention à ce que vous dites Horace, pour certains ces propos seraient de la trahison.

Amalia sentit qu'il était temps pour elle se faire son entrée et d'offrir une porte de sortie à son collègue. Elle frappa au battant en bois et pénétra dans le bureau sans attendre de réponse.

\- Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais que vous étiez déjà reparti Horace.

Le maître de potions adressa un regard scandalisé à son supérieur et ne voyant pas la réponse qu'il attendait, fit volte-face pour quitter la pièce sans un mot. Une fois seuls, Severus soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez.

\- Toi aussi tu es venue te plaindre des instructions du Ministère ? grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, contourna le bureau directorial, s'installa sur les genoux de son époux et entoura de ses bras son cou pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Non _mon Prince_. Je vais attendre la prochaine fois que nous ferons l'amour pour te réciter tout le nouveau cours d'Histoire de la Magie que j'aurai appris par cœur et m'assurer que tu l'apprécies autant que moi !

\- Hum... Une chance que je ne sois pas marié à Horace... dit-il alors qu'un léger sourire illuminait enfin ses traits.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement mais les protestations des portraits autour d'eux les firent s'arrêter.

\- Voilà pourquoi les directeurs de Poudlard sont généralement célibataires ! Quelle honte de voir un tel spectacle ! râla un sorcier à la barbe longue. Vous avez une chambre pour ce genre de démonstration !

Dumbledore se mit à rire en roulant des yeux et Amalia s'empressa de remettre le grossier personnage à sa place :

\- Il y a aussi un très grand placard à balai où vous installer si cette situation vous dérange !

oOo

Tous les professeurs ainsi que sa belle-mère étaient arrivés au collège une semaine plus tôt afin de prendre connaissance des changements d'organisation, c'était pour cette raison que la discipline dans le _Poudlard Express_ était assurée par des volontaires dans le personnel. Les enseignants mangeaient dans leurs chambres et se retrouvaient par moment dans la salle qui leur était attribuée, loin du directeur et surtout des frères Carrow. Les deux gargouilles qui la gardaient, balayèrent le couloir de les yeux de pierre, cherchant à faire fuir tout intrus par la dissuasion. Lorsque la jeune femme blonde se présenta, l'une des statue ne put s'empêcher de réclamer le mot de passe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Depuis quand demandez-vous cela à un enseignant ?

\- Les ordres du Professeur McGonagall sont très clairs à ce sujet : le mot de passe ou personne ne bouge !

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La Directrice adjointe ne veut pas que n'importe qui entre sans prévenir alors...

Les socles en pierre se mirent à pivoter et le visage ridé de l'Écossaise apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Minerva ! Enfin ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles refusent de me laisser entrer !

\- Amalia... répondit d'un air gêné sa collègue. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne plus laisser rentrer qui que ce soit sans le mot de passe…

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle en franchissant le pas de la porte. Les élèves ne sont pas encore arrivés et…

Mais le professeur d'Histoire s'arrêta en constatant qu'une réunion s'était organisée sans elle. Flitwick, Chourave, Slughorn, Vector, Trelawney et même Firenze s'étaient réunis autour de l'âtre et la dévisagèrent avec appréhension. Le maître de potions cacha rapidement des papiers et se racla la gorge en examinant le linteau de la cheminée, apparemment passionné par les sculptures dans le bois.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Vous demandez aux gargouilles le mot de passe pour avoir le temps de tout ranger si quelqu'un vient ! Et à quel moment vous alliez m'inviter à vos petits rendez-vous ? s'exclama Amalia, folle de rage.

Elle entama de longs va-et-vient, ses poings ne quittaient ses hanches que pour se lever au ciel avant de reprendre leur place.

\- C'est que, vu votre situation… osa McGonagall, d'un air contrarié.

\- MA SITUATION, MINERVA ? Avez-vous idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer pour être ici ? Pour ne pas abandonner les élèves ? Pour ne pas VOUS laisser ? répliqua le professeur d'Histoire en désignant du doigt ses confrères dont aucun n'eut le courage de soutenir son regard flamboyant. Puisque ma présence n'est pas souhaitée, je m'en vais !

Elle se retourna, dans son dos le professeur de Botanique adressa une grimace horrifiée à la directrice adjointe qui s'empressa de barrer la route d'Amalia.

\- Attendez ! Je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais… est-ce que… pourrait-on avoir votre parole que vous ne direz rien à Severus ou aux Carrow ?

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous Minerva ? _Vous-Savez-Qui_ m'a enlevé ma mère, mes amis,… Pensez-vous réellement que je reniai tout pour un seul homme ? Vous auriez pu au moins m'octroyer le bénéfice du doute !

Le professeur de Métamorphose recula, sa collègue la toisait avec froideur avant de poursuivre son chemin vers son appartement. Visiter la salle de musique était exclu dans son état. A la place, elle fit les cent pas dans son salon, rongea son frein, incapable de rester en place. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son mari pour apparaître et constater la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu arrivée depuis mon bureau...

Mais Amalia resta silencieuse, parcourant la pièce de part et d'autre.

\- Bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je retourne travailler...

\- MOI ! hurla-t-elle enfin.

\- Toi ? répondit incrédule Severus.

\- Ils pensent tous que j'agis pour le compte de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ !

\- Qui ?

\- Eux ! répliqua la jeune femme en pointant de l'index une direction.

L'explication pour le moins nébulaire agaça le directeur, pourtant il prit sur lui et tenta de comprendre ce qui agitait tant sa compagne.

\- Viens t'asseoir et explique-moi tout depuis le début, proposa le sorcier d'une voix calme.

Une fois sur le canapé, Amalia inspira profondément et mit à profit quelques secondes afin d'ordonner ses idées.

\- Les autres professeurs se voient en cachette pour comploter je ne sais quoi. Ils doutent tellement de mon engagement au sein de l'Ordre, qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de me convier à leur réunion !

La nouvelle eut pour effet de froncer un peu plus les sourcils de Severus. La rentrée n'avait pas encore commencé que la révolte des enseignants était déjà en marche. Bien sûr, il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard mais plus tard était le mieux.

\- En somme, qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus ? Le fait qu'ils aient pu s'imaginer, assez légitimement, que tu sois de mon côté ou qu'ils ne t'aient pas associée à leurs actions ?

\- Comment vais-je protéger les élèves si je dois faire cavalier seule ? s'esclaffa-t-elle, les traits baignés d'amertume. Je n'en reviens pas !

Severus regarda Amalia en coin. Au fond, il savait qu'elle était vexée par la suspicion dont elle était l'objet et ne put retenir une moue amusée face à l'expression renfrognée de la jeune femme. Lorsque cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle explosa.

\- Par Merlin ! Cela te fait rire ?!

\- Non… Enfin si. J'adore quand tu fais la tête.

\- Severus ! râla-t-elle.

\- Plus sérieusement, il va falloir y remédier. J'ai besoin que tu saches ce qu'ils préparent pour que je puisse les protéger des Carrow et du Ministère. Ma mère se chargera du personnel. Moi, évidemment, ils doivent tous me haïr.

Elle regarda son mari avec tristesse, il endossait le rôle de _pharmakos_ [2]envers et contre tous. Quelle ironie pour un ancien maître de potions d'être le poison qui soigne !

\- Si tu veux inspirer la terreur, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… proposa la sorcière, les yeux baissés vers ses mains.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Punis-moi comme te l'a demandé _Tu-Sais-Qui_.

\- Tu veux que je te soumette au sortilège Doloris? Mais es-tu folle ?

\- Allons, tu sais que je peux le supporter alors où est le problème ?

\- Amalia, je… Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi. Le faire une première fois était déjà de trop !

Il se leva, contourna le canapé et retourna dans son bureau pour achever la préparation de la rentrée d'un pas déterminé. Amalia soupira de dépit. Il ne lui restait que peu d'alliés discrets, il fallait qu'elle s'en rapproche par tous les moyens. Au moment où elle repassa devant la gargouille de l'escalier, elle crut l'espace d'un instant apercevoir la silhouette longiforme de Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un voile argenté fila rapidement, c'était le spectre du Baron Sanglant qui traversait le couloir avant de s'enfoncer à travers le portrait d'un gentilhomme de la Renaissance. Le professeur d'Histoire demeura prostrée, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

oOo

Beaucoup plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était déjà enfoncé à travers la cime des arbres, elle frappant à la porte de la chaumière du garde-chasse. Amalia s'attendait à être accueillie par les aboiements de Crockdur. A la place, ce fut une longue plainte proche du gémissement qui fendit la quiétude de la nuit. Le demi-géant ouvrit le battant branlant de sa maison d'un geste vif, son arbalète à la main et l'air furieux qui se détendit immédiatement en voyant son amie.

\- Euh… Bonsoir Hagrid. Je tombe mal ?

\- Ah c'est toi ! Entre ! Désolé… ajouta-t-il en cachant son arme derrière son immense dos.

\- Tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Les Carrow. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me harceler parce que je n'ai pas assisté à la réunion avec Ombrage ! Ils sont pires qu'elle niveau surveillance !

\- Et Crockdur ? Où est-il ?

\- Juste là mais il se fait discret depuis le mois de mai avec ce qui s'est passé.

Le demi-géant montra du doigt une boule de poils roulée dans une panière trop grande pour lui. L'animal grelottait en lançant des regards inquiets à la visiteuse, sa fourrure était encore clairsemée aux endroits où il avait été brûlé. Lentement, elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il la renifle et qu'il la reconnaisse. Après une hésitation, le chien finit par lui donner un coup de langue baveuse et daigna se lever qu'une fois que la jeune femme fut assise à table.

\- Comment vas-tu ? débuta Amalia.

Son ami déposa l'arbalète entre deux tasses de la taille d'une casserole.

\- Oh, comme si, comme ça ! Parfois je me demande si ça vaut le coup de rester sans Dumbledore puis je me dis qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je parte en laissant les enfants avec Rog… Oh ! Ex-excuse-moi ! bafouilla Hagrid en voyant l'expression de l'enseignante. J'ai du mal avec le fait que tu ais pu être en couple avec cet homme sans me le dire pour ensuite te marier secrètement ici, à Poudlard ! Et avec lui ! insista le garde-chasse. Il me faudra du temps, je crois !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal… Je savais que ce serait compliqué d'intégrer la nouvelle pour tout le monde malgré les rumeurs de l'an passé.

\- A ce sujet, tout était donc vrai ?

\- Au début non, nous étions simplement amis ce qui en soit, était déjà compliqué à gérer avec Sirius et Remus… Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons passé énormément de temps ensemble pour des missions de l'Ordre et au final, j'ai appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Nous avons entamé une relation en janvier dernier, mais _Tu-Sais-Qui_ a fait pression pour que Severus me force à les rejoindre. Afin de nous protéger, Albus nous a unis pour que nous gardions notre libre arbitre.

\- Il a tué Dumbledore trois jours plus tard, trancha Hagrid d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui, admit-elle.

\- Et tu le suis quand même ?

\- Tout comme toi, ai-je le choix ? Amalia s'enfonça sur l'assisse de la chaise, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Où serais-je le mieux pour protéger l'héritage qu'il nous a laissé ?

\- Rogue, Amalia ! Rogue !

\- Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Pris au dépourvu, le garde-chasse ne sut quoi répondre. Il scruta la surface du liquide dans sa tasse comme pour y lire l'avenir. Après un long silence, il osa poser une question qui le taraudait depuis cette fameuse nuit.

\- De quel côté tu es ? L'Ordre ou les Mangemorts ?

\- Hagrid ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Réponds-moi ! Si tu es dans leur camp alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire !

\- Jamais ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je cautionnerais toutes les horreurs qui se produisent ? Des meurtres de Moldus, des rafles d'enfants ! Et Greyback qui se sert comme s'il était dans une boucherie ! Par tous les dieux, tu as la même opinion que Minerva à mon sujet ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'irai pas jusqu'à penser que tu apprécies ce qui se produit. Mais déjà pendant la première guerre, combien de personnes ont fermé les yeux sur ce qui se passait, incapables de réagir parce que prostrées par la peur ?

Le demi-géant regardait enfin son amie droit dans les yeux et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Si une personne était résolue à arrêter ces atrocités au péril de sa vie, c'était bien la jeune femme à l'air révolté qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Désolé… Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas à te justifier et je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir pour ce que Rogue a fait. Tu ne lui as pas tenu le bras pour qu'il tue Dumbledore. En attendant, tu dois savoir que le personnel de l'école se mettra en ordre de marche afin d'enrayer la machine et soutenir Harry dans ses actions, quelques qu'elles soient !

\- Je le sais Hagrid et même mieux, je l'espère !

Au loin, dans la Forêt Interdite s'élevèrent les hurlements des bêtes qui y vivaient. Un vent froid traversa la porte ajourée de la cabane du garde-chasse, faisant virevolter des moutons de poussière cachés à la hâte sous un meuble. Crockdur se mit à couiner tout en surveillant l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre. L'univers de Poudlard tout entier semblait se préparer aux changements terribles qui se profilaient.

* * *

[1] Chapitre 12 – Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort

[2] Le bouc-émissaire, le poison qui soigne, Platon.

Prochain chapitre : Rentrée amère


	5. Chapitre 5 – Rentrée amère

**Chapitre 5 – Rentrée amère**

Le panaché de fumée qui annonçait l'arrivée du _Poudlard Express_ se voyait à des lieues à la ronde. Le nuage dessinait dans le ciel clair, des formes insolites et permettait de suivre la progression de la locomotive à travers l'épaisse forêt écossaise. Tout semblait dans une normalité absolue, vouloir rassurer les élèves sur cette rentrée. Pourtant, du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie scrutait l'horizon afin d'apercevoir les premières calèches entrer dans le domaine et les enfants ramenés pour la plus part, de force à l'école. Elle espérait y voir Colin Crivey et son frère ainsi que Dean Thomas car ils avaient été traînés à la commission des Nés-Moldus la semaine dernière et elle craignait qu'ils ne soient rejetés. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ racontait longuement dans ses colonnes, comment les gens soupçonnés de pervertir les bons sorciers étaient dénoncés par leurs voisins parfois sans preuve, afin de comparaître devant le semblant de tribunal instauré par Ombrage. Par dizaine, hommes, femmes et enfants étaient présentés par les fers à cette nouvelle forme de justice, sans aucune chance préalable de se défendre ou d'apporter des éléments justifiant leurs origines. La sentence était à la mesure de la folie qui régnait au sein du Ministère : les personnes jugées inaptes à utiliser la magie se voyaient briser leurs baguettes et conduites à Azkaban. Bientôt la prison serait surpeuplée et alors, qu'adviendra-t-il de tous ces innocents ? Certains étaient déjà en fuite comme le père de Dora, Ted Tonks. Les Sang-Mêlés n'étaient pas en reste mais heureusement, la position de Severus leur garantissait à Amalia et lui, une protection inébranlable. La jeune femme attendait également de voir la chevelure rousse de Ginny Weasley dont la plus part des frères étaient suivis, soupçonnés comme leurs parents d'être les partisans d'un fugitif notoire. Ron avait bien préparé sa sortie en transformant la goule familiale en une doublure tout à fait convaincante de lui-même atteint d' _Éclabouille,_ mais il était impossible de savoir si Molly en avait été soulagée quand Lupin le lui avait annoncé car son dernier fils était à présent en cavale avec son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, après la fuite de Harry au mariage, les Mangemorts soupçonnèrent Arthur Weasley de lui avoir apporté son aide. Amalia préférait donc savoir sa sœur à l'abri plutôt que fugitive.

Une autre élève de son âge inquiétait d'autant plus son professeur : Luna Lovegood. Il était prévisible que son père, un homme de conviction, s'engagea dans une guerre contre la propagande du Ministère à travers son journal, le _Chicaneur_. Xenophilus n'hésitait plus à clamer haut et fort le retour de Voldemort, dénonçant les rafles des Nés-Moldus et la justice arbitraire qui sévissait d'un bout à l'autre du monde magique. Mais avait-il conscience de mettre en danger sa propre fille ?

Le collège ne présentait plus le havre de paix que s'était employé à construire Dumbledore. Cependant, la discipline de fer des Carrow était plus enviable que les traques et Azkaban. Amalia inspira une goulée d'air frais puis posa son regard au pied de la tour. Fixer l'herbe verte était déjà en soit un exploit car elle s'imaginait le corps étendu de son tuteur, au milieu des dernières pâquerettes de la saison. Ce lieu était devenu le symbole de toute une série d'événements dramatiques et même Severus n'osait plus y venir. Elle décréta donc cette pièce comme étant un refuge. Son refuge à elle dans le tumulte du château, le seul lieu où on ne viendrait pas la déranger pendant les dix prochaines minutes.

Elle dut le quitter à regret quand Hagrid apparut au bord du Lac Noir avec les premières années. En file indienne, les minuscules enfants jetaient des regards terrifiés autour d'eux. L'école n'était plus aussi chaleureuse qu'avant. Des gardes avaient été placés à toutes les entrées, les Détraqueurs se comptaient par centaine autour du parc et les étendards autrefois colorés des quatre maisons, avaient été détachés et remplacés par des oriflammes noirs où un serpent d'argent se lovait autour du M majuscule, symbole du Ministère de la Magie. A cela s'ajoutait la toute nouvelle brigade mise en place par Thicknesse, les Rafleurs. Il s'agissait de petits groupes œuvrant librement et sans contrôle au nom des dirigeants du monde magique et procédant par arrestation de masse. Leurs cibles favorites étaient les Nés-Moldus bien entendu mais avant la rentrée, il leur avait été demandé de se concentrer sur les élèves de Sang-Pur ne s'étant pas présentés aux convocations de la Commission de Contrôle. Ils surgissaient donc chez les sorciers, au milieu de la nuit et embarquaient sans préavis tous les membres d'une même famille. Les enfants en âge d'aller à Poudlard avaient été mis de force dans le train et les parents disparaissaient sans donner signe de vie. A cette rentrée brutale s'ajoutait donc la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir sa famille. Les élèves de tout juste onze ans étaient pour la plupart, terrorisés.

oOo

Lorsque l'enseignante d'Histoire fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, un souffle glacial l'arrêta net dans son élan. Toutes les bougies habituellement suspendues dans le faux-ciel de la pièce étaient éteintes. Les braseros et les cheminées étaient les seules sources de lumière dans le jour déclinant à travers l'immense vitrail surplombant le réfectoire. Dans le faux ciel, quelques étoiles commençaient timidement à briller. A l'extrémité des tables, elle aperçut ses collègues, les visages sombres et son époux dans le fauteuil directoire. La traversée lui sembla durer une éternité. Combien de pas fallait-il pour enfin atteindre sa chaise et ne plus avoir les regards sévères de des anciens professeurs braqués sur elle ? Enfin, quand Amalia arriva à leur niveau, le seul siège qu'il restait de libre était à la gauche de Severus. Il lui désigna sans un mot et la jeune femme eut la désagréable surprise de voir posée dans son assiette, la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Sur la première page, le titre annonçait la nomination du nouveau directeur et la photo les montrait tous les deux debout, devant le bureau de Dumbledore. La sorcière avait l'air abattue et gênée par la situation, ce qui au final, la rassura sur l'effet escompté. Tous les lecteurs penseraient qu'elle est soumise à son époux et contrainte à rester auprès de lui.

Derrière les épaisses portes en chêne de la Grande Salle se firent entendre les pas des élèves, ils entrèrent par grappes en murmurant. L'aspect austère ne leur avait pas non plus échappé et les Carrow étaient là pour le leur rappeler.

\- SILENCE ! hurlèrent-ils.

Des étudiants aux fantômes, tous se figèrent d'effroi instantanément. Amalia enfonça ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de sa chaise et se retint de parler. Ses yeux balayèrent les tables et n'y trouvèrent aucun Nés-Moldus et beaucoup d'absents dans les Sang-Mêlés. Soudain, le directeur se leva et d'un signe du menton, intima aux Serpentard de reprendre leur place habituelle. Ils furent imités par les trois autres maisons quelques secondes plus tard. Minerva apparut avec le Choixpeau magique afin de procéder à la Répartition. Elle attendit dans un coin que Hagrid amena les premières années sous le regard perçant de Severus qui avait pris place derrière le pupitre.

Enfin, les enfants formèrent un unique rang au milieu de l'allée principale, précédés du garde-chasse à la mine défaite. Le dernier rayon de soleil disparut au moment où le crépuscule envahit la pièce et emplifia l'aura sombre de la Grande Salle. Le directeur se racla la gorge et un silence de plomb s'installa dans tout le château comme si l'édifice retenait son souffle.

\- Bonsoir à tous, débuta-t-il d'une voix particulièrement traînante depuis le pupitre où il avait pris place, les élèves les plus près de la porte d'entrée durent tendre l'oreille. Comme vous le savez déjà, cette nouvelle année marque un tournant mémorable dans le cours banal de votre vie. Vous faites partie des rares sorciers et sorcières à pouvoir se targuer d'être dignes de recevoir l'enseignement de la Magie dans la prestigieuse et millénaire institution qu'est Poudlard. Ainsi, j'attends de vous un comportement faisant honneur à votre future maison...

Il adressa un sourire en coin aux blasons vert et argent.

\- ... Et à vos familles. Il n'y aura d'ailleurs plus de décompte de point cette année car la Coupe des quatre maisons est annulée. Elle était jugée comme discriminante et incitant à une compétition disproportionnée entre les participants.

Dans un coin de la pièce pourtant, le sablier de Gryffondor brisé pendant la bataille de la Tour d'Astronomie, avait été réparé. Le niveau des rubis, émeraudes, diamants et saphirs étaient à dix points comme chaque année.

\- Le Ministère a insisté sur l'ordre et la discipline, vous serez donc priés de vous plier aux nouvelles consignes que Miss et Mr. Carrow auront l'obligeance de vous inculquer. Cependant, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que certains d'entre vous...

Rogue se retourna pour balayer la table des professeurs.

\- Que certains d'entre vous dis-je, tenteront de remettre en question ces changements. Je tiens donc particulièrement à vous assurer qu'aucun faux-pas, qu'aucune forme de rébellion ne sera tolérée. Pour votre bien et celui de vos familles, faites ce que l'on exigera de vous. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider à reconstruire l'avenir de notre nation.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la Grande Salle. Ce fut par malchance l'instant que choisit un sixième année de Serdaigle pour faire tomber la fourchette qu'il s'amusait à faire tournoyer entre ses doigts. Amycus fondit sur le malheureux, le traîna jusqu'à l'estrade surplombant les rangées de table et avant qu'un enseignant n'ait pu réagir, le soumit au sortilège Doloris.

\- NON ! ÇA SUFFIT ! crièrent en cœur Amalia et McGonagall pendant que Flitwick tenta de s'interposer en vain.

La sœur Carrow le maintenait en joue pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Severus, fais quelque chose ! ordonna la jeune femme, aussi horrifiée que les élèves face à cette démonstration de force.

Mais l'homme demeura impassible jusqu'à ce qu'elle repoussa sa chaise pour intervenir. Une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras quand elle passa près du pupitre pour secourir l'élève et le serra si fort qu'elle plia le genou de douleur afin de se soustraire.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Les hurlements de l'étudiant raisonnèrent d'une manière effroyable dans toute la pièce, puis un geste de la main du directeur mit fin à son supplice. De son côté, il ne relâcha pas l'emprise sur sa femme et la força à rejoindre le Serdaigle recroquevillé au sol avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Voyez ce qui arrive à ceux qui ont l'idiotie de croire que la discipline sera à l'image de mon prédécesseur. Rogue regarda à présent sa femme d'une manière dénuée de sentiment.

\- Quant aux adultes, je leur conseille vivement de faire de même. Je ne SUPPORTE pas avoir à me répéter.

Il repoussa avec violence Amalia qui tomba à terre, près du visage baigné de larmes du jeune garçon. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Severus tourner les talons, sa cape fouettant l'air derrière lui, que Madame Pomfresh l'aida à relever la première victime des Carrow. La Répartition se déroula sans eux, l'infirmière garda sa collègue après s'être occupée du malchanceux.

\- Je vais bien ! râla l'enseignante.

\- Vous avez d'horribles bleus sur le bras ! Une chance qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de vous faire subir le même sort !

\- Madame Pomfresh, je n'allais quand même pas les laisser faire !

\- Ah vous avez été simplement plus rapide à réagir, faute de quoi il y aurait eu d'autres blessés !

La médicomage s'interrompit en constatant que sa patiente était ébranlée par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je vais vous donner une potion de Sommeil. Vous en aurez bien besoin et si vous voulez rester ici pour la nuit, l'infirmerie vous est toujours ouverte.

\- C'est gentil de votre part… murmura la jeune femme, le regard perdu vers le lit où était allongé l'élève de Serdaigle. Le voir se tordre de douleur m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs...

\- Amalia, depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici, beaucoup de choses terribles se sont produites sans que vous n'en parliez à qui que ce soit. Il serait peut-être temps de vous confier ?

\- Je ne crois pas mais cela arrivera un jour... conclut-elle.

L'enseignante ne quitta la pièce qu'à l'arrivée de Flitwick qui dut rester à table afin de veiller aux autres membres de sa maison. Elle prit tout de même la peine de passer par la volière avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Dans la tour en pierre se dressaient des rangées de nichoirs où plusieurs hiboux et chouettes attendaient. Ils tournèrent tous leurs immenses yeux jaunes vers la visiteuse et caquèrent en chœur pour attirer son attention. Ce fut pourtant une corneille décharnée qui s'avança afin de lui tendre une petite enveloppe. Le cachet en cire noir portait le symbole de la _Gazette du Sorcier._ A ne pas en douter, c'était Steeker qui lui envoyait des nouvelles. La journaliste lui confirmait que même après la publication de la liste des Nés-Moldus, Hermione Granger ne s'était heureusement pas présentée au Ministère pour subir l'interrogatoire réglementaire car de nombreuses personnes disparaissaient dans les sous-sols du bâtiment sans laisser de trace. Les rafles se multipliaient sur les familles des membres présumés de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi le père de Tonks était toujours recherché.

Le professeur d'Histoire fit disparaître la missive et soupira. A sa grande surprise, Steeker jouait le jeu et lui apportait régulièrement les rumeurs qui s'échappaient de la bouche des fonctionnaires de Thicknesse. Cela lui avait coûté un long récit sur sa jeunesse et l'apprentissage de la magie par Dumbledore, que la sulfureuse écrivaine n'hésiterait pas à réinterpréter pour le rendre croustillante, à ne pas douter. La publication définitive du livre ne devait plus tarder.

Au moment où Amalia allait quitter la volière, un nouvel oiseau lui apporta un courrier. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un parchemin roulé et fermé par un ruban. La lettre venait de Dora et Remus, pourtant le contenu était d'une banalité si affligeante que la jeune femme les soupçonna d'user des mêmes stratagèmes que Sirius à une époque. Elle donna donc un coup de baguette au ruban qui, sans surprise, se déplia pour faire apparaître une feuille de papier.

 _Amalia,_ _Le 1_ _er_ _septembre 1997,_

 _Nous t'écrivons (enfin surtout moi, Remus est toujours distant depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse) car nous t'avons vu en première page de la Gazette. Après le mariage les choses se sont un peu précipitées et nous avons découvert ta disparition trop tard. Donne-nous de tes nouvelles, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Rogue te traite comment ? Les réformes dans Poudlard n'ont pas l'air marrantes, je suis donc contente que tu y sois présente pour prendre soin de Neville, Luna et Ginny ainsi que de tous les autres élèves et professeurs. Sur ce point, tu es bien la seule personne en qui j'ai totalement confiance._

 _Je t'embrasse, prends soin de toi,_

 _Tonks_

Amalia sentit un élan de gratitude envers Nymphadora pour ces quelques mots. Au moins elle ne doutait pas de son engagement envers l'Ordre. Le professeur fit signe à la chouette de monter sur son avant-bras pour l'accompagner dans le château et répondre à son amie. Sur le chemin, les couloirs étaient tristement déserts et froids, la nuit avait couvert d'un manteau sombre le parc et la cabane du garde-chasse. Le salon de son appartement était vide, seul le feu crépitait. La jeune femme était soulagée de ne pas avoir à justifier de la présence de l'oiseau auprès de son compagnon. Elle fit apparaître ses encres enchantées et débuta sa réponse.

 _Dora, Lunard,_ _Le 1_ _er_ _septembre 1997,_

 _Je vais bien. Après le mariage, Severus est venu me chercher à la maison accompagné par deux Mangemorts. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais je suis soulagée d'être au château pour préserver un semblant d'humanité dans la folie qui y règne. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre de son comportement, il est dur et intraitable. Je souffre plutôt de l'isolement._

 _Pour votre part, j'espère que Ted a trouvé une cachette tout comme les nombreux élèves que je n'ai pas encore vu. Les Carrow assurent ici la discipline, je les ai entendu dire que les Rafleurs devaient amener prochainement cinq élèves en fuite. Je n'ose imaginer les représailles sur leurs familles..._

 _Je vous adresse mille baisers à vous et au bébé,_

 _Amalia_

 _PS : Remus, on ne vit qu'une fois. Alors profite au lieu de te poser des questions inutiles._

Elle relâcha l'animal depuis le balcon et s'installa dans son lit pour lire. En fin de soirée, la porte d'entrée émit un grincement sinistre, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de son conjoint dans la chambre.

Severus était d'humeur massacrante car à peine les élèves étaient-ils arrivés par le train que le Ministère lui envoyait déjà une fournée de fuyards. Les Rafleurs les avaient cueillis dans une forêt à l'extérieur de Londres où ils campaient, se nourrissant de baies et de poissons pêchés. A la terreur qui les faisait trembler s'ajouta l'odeur nauséabonde de leur tenait à la peau. Le nouveau directeur avait ordonné qu'on le prévienne avant chaque arrivée pour qu'il se charge en personne de les récupérer aux portes du domaine, craignant que les êtres malsains qu'employait Thicknesse ne cherchent un divertissement auprès des étudiantes. Il espérait donc enfin trouver un peu de réconfort en arrivant dans sa chambre à coucher.

L'homme contourna le lit, se déshabilla et rejoignit son épouse en silence. Amalia avait toujours les yeux posés sur son ouvrage quand il lui prit délicatement le poignet droit et y appliqua un onguent frais. Il massa longuement les bleus jusqu'à les faire disparaître, referma le couvercle du pot et termina son soin avec de courts baisers qui remontèrent le long de son bras, sur son épaule puis dans le cou de la jeune femme. Sa respiration devint haletante quand il se perdit dans la chevelure blonde et qu'il se pencha vers son oreille pour susurrer des mots doux.

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour la mise en scène...

\- Moi oui mais l'élève, j'en doute.

\- C'était nécessaire pour donner le ton et faire comprendre à tous que tu es la gentille et moi, le méchant. Mais à l'avenir, j'apprécierai que tu laisses les autres enseignants réagir à ta place, tu t'exposes trop...

Le sorcier parcourut la nuque de sa femme et redescendit à sa poitrine. Amalia n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa lecture, elle le laissa faire, soulevant ses bras pour lui permettre de se glisser contre elle.

\- Tu me demandes de me faire violence ?

\- Retiens-toi assez pour que les directeurs de maison s'interposent. C'est leur rôle il me semble.

Severus lui écarta les jambes pour y prendre place et lui ôta des mains le petit livre vert dans lequel elle était plongée. Amalia soupira et laissa ses bras tomber sur les oreillers tout en fixant l'homme étendu au-dessus d'elle.

\- Si je vois encore les Carrow utiliser à tord ou à travers le sortilège Doloris, je ne peux rien te promettre. Par contre, j'éviterai de mettre mon nez partout.

\- Et c'est déjà une grande victoire pour moi mais il va falloir que tu fasses un peu plus que cela.

Il reprit avant qu'Amalia n'ait eu le temps de formuler les protestations qui faisaient froncer ses sourcils.

\- Tu es la femme du directeur et à ce titre, à défaut de me soutenir, tu dois te taire même si tu n'approuves pas mes décisions. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ce soir afin que les autres enseignants te considèrent de leur côté. Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant, je n'aimerais pas avoir à te punir...

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et étouffa les arguments qu'elle tentait d'émettre. Vaincue, la jeune femme s'abandonna à son amant, l'esprit ailleurs, repensant à l'état dans lequel était un élève mais aussi à son filleul qui avait dû l'apercevoir s'il lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Quelle image devait-il avoir d'elle ? Était-il encore à l'abri dans la maison de Sirius et pouvait-il compter sur le soutien de Ron et Hermione ? Est-ce que Remus allait enfin se faire à l'idée que sa malédiction n'était pas un fardeau pour sa famille et que la société avait suffisamment évolué pour complètement ignorer sa condition ?

\- Amalia ? gronda une voix grave qui la sortit de ses rêveries.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'es pas avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Severus se redressa sur ses coudes, l'air perplexe qu'il arborait permit à sa femme de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas réceptive à ses caresses.

\- La journée a été longue et je n'apprécie pas spécialement que tu me menaces même si tu estimes cela nécessaire. Alors je suis désolée, ce soir je n'ai pas envie...

Une douleur froide parcourut la gorge du sorcier lorsqu'il déglutit, sa démonstration de force était peut-être allée trop loin cette fois-ci. Amalia se tourna vers l'extérieur du lit et couvrit sa tête avec le drap. Il n'osa pas insister, conscient qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour s'adapter l'un à l'autre dans les circonstances actuelles.

oOo

A son réveil, le professeur d'Histoire était dans un lit vide et son premier cours de la journée débutait deux heures plus tard. Elle se prépara et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son thé. Le fauteuil du directeur était tout aussi vide, Severus ne montra pas son nez de tout le petit déjeuner. Sa salle de classe lui rendit le sourire l'espace d'un instant car rien n'avait bougé seulement, sa joie fut de courte durée. Derrière son bureau se dressait le portrait de Pius Thicknesse comme un rappel au programme qu'elle devait débuter aujourd'hui même. Résignée, Amalia ouvrit le nouveau manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et prit une grande inspiration en entendant le pas ordonné des premières années.

Ces jeunes enfants étaient tendus, les événements de la veille les avaient certainement marqués et ils observaient la femme du directeur avec appréhension. D'autant plus qu'Amycus se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, les bras croisés.

\- Venez, prenez place et sortez vos livres s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et aussi chaleureuse que possible afin de les rassurer. Je vais commencer par me présenter, je suis Mrs. Rogue-Richards, votre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Est-ce que tout le monde a pu se procurer le nouveau manuel ? On m'a informée que _Fleury et Bott_ avaient quelques difficultés à honorer leurs commandes…

Une dizaine de mains tremblantes se leva d'un geste mal assuré.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave, vous suivrez les premiers cours deux par deux.

Elle leur adressa un sourire sous le regard réprobateur du Mangemort.

\- Vous aurez parfois la chance de voir apparaître un fantôme ici. N'ayez pas peur, il s'agit de mon prédécesseur, le Professeur Binns. Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres au chapitre cinq sur la Guerre des Géants.

Un raclement de gorge sonore fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Oui Mr. Carrow ? Allez-vous rester debout pendant le cours ou souhaitez-vous prendre une chaise ?

Les étudiants étouffèrent des rires amusés ce qui dessina immédiatement une expression de haine sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez peut-être besoin d'une remise à niveau en Histoire de la Magie ? coupa Amalia d'un ton piquant afin qu'il reporte son attention sur elle.

\- J'crois pas, non ! cracha-t-il avec un regard noir.

\- Alors qu'attendez-vous ici ? N'avez-vous pas un cours à assurer ? Je peux vous indiquer le chemin si vous le souhaitez…

\- Commencez par le début du manuel qu'Ombrage a fait et pas d'embrouille, j'vous surveille ! ordonna-t-il, sa baguette brandie en signe de menace.

Lentement, Amalia ravala les mots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche et retourna à son bureau pour débuter son cours. Les chapitres un à quatre étaient les pires.

Le premier était une mise au point sur la naissance du monde magique et l'assujettissement légitime des Moldus, qui étaient apparus après que des sorciers se soient mélangés avec des espèces animales ou magiques comme les Gobelins. Ils étaient le témoignage vivant des dégénérescences auxquelles s'exposent les Sang-Purs qui oseraient souiller leur descendance en s'alliant avec des sous-races.

Le second chapitre expliquait comment Salazar Serpentard avait eu seul, l'idée de fonder l'école de magie il y a près de mille ans. Prit d'un élan généreux, il s'était entouré de confrères qui l'avaient trompé en permettant aux Sang-Impurs d'être intégrés aux classes. Furieux, Salazar était parti sans se retourner, cachant au cœur du château un monstre ayant pour mission de nettoyer le collège de tous les élèves indignes d'y être reçus.

La troisième section était l'exacte réécriture de l'élaboration du Code International du Secret Magique. Il y était expliqué que le Gouvernement de cette époque était infesté de pro-Moldus et pour cette raison, c'était aux sorciers de se cacher aux yeux des Moldus à la place de les soumettre à la puissance de la magie. Évidemment, aucun de ces faits n'étaient exacts ou argumentés.

Enfin, le chapitre quatre était le plus difficile pour Amalia car il retraçait l'ascension de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. L'auteur se targuait d'avoir été un témoin de premier plan dans cet exploit incroyable. Il y était écrit avec quelle bravoure le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours défendu les droits des sorciers, légitimant sa première croisade par des citations entières de phrases qu'aurait déclaré Gellert Grindelwald, reconnu comme étant le fer de lance de ce combat. Le mage noir avait pour objectif de supprimer le Code International du Secret Magique, quelle plus belle preuve de son attachement au Sang-Pur ? Amalia se retint de faire remarquer à ses élèves que Grindelwald était toujours en vie, enfermé à Nurmengard, dans la prison qu'il avait lui-même fait bâtir. Ce passage du manuel d'Histoire de la Magie décrivait les opposants à Lord Voldemort comme étant des criminels et leurs progénitures indignes de vivre. Les photos de ses amis décédés y étaient alignées tout comme le portrait de son propre père.

Heureusement, le professeur put achever cette section en une heure et ne plus revenir dessus. Cependant, au vu de ce nouvel éclairage, les autres événements du programme apparaissaient sous un autre jour et en défaveur de tous les êtres vivants hormis les sorciers purs.

oOo

Elle soupira de dépit quand les derniers étudiants sortirent de sa salle de classe, cette rentrée était douloureuse, longue et amère. Du moins, jusqu'au moment où une corneille entra dans la pièce à toute vitesse et ouvrit ses serres pour délivrer une enveloppe familière. Elle brisa le cachet et survola son contenu. A mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes grattées à la hâte par la journaliste, Amalia retrouva le sourire. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient parvenus à entrer au Ministère ce matin-même et avaient subtilisé un objet à Dolorès Ombrage au nez même des Aurors. Personne ne comprenait la raison de leur geste et dans leur fuite, ils avaient transplané square Grimmaurd mais un des Mangemorts du ministère les avait suivi et ils avaient à nouveau disparu. Steeker terminait sa lettre en annonçant la publication de cette performance dès le lendemain matin dans la _Gazette du Sorcier._

La marraine de Harry laissa échapper le courrier, ils étaient en vie et toujours en cavale. La maison des Black n'était plus un refuge sûr et personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Bientôt, le 12, square Grimmaurd serait perquisitionné et Amalia espérait de tout cœur que l'allégeance de Kreattur se porterait à son nouveau maître au-delà du sort qui les liait. Elle était certaine à présent, que les sorties régulières hors de la maison dont avait parlé Phineas Nigellus, avaient bien une raison légitime. La jeune femme ramassa la lettre et l'enfourna dans la poche de sa cape, une impression en demi-teinte lui étreignit les entrailles et ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans la bibliothèque renforça ce sentiment.

La double porte en chêne était ouverte en grand, des piles entières d'ouvrages étaient posées à même le sol devant l'entrée et le parfum herbacé si caractéristique des livres s'en échappait. La bibliothécaire courait d'un bout à l'autre des rayonnages pour empêcher les Carrow d'œuvrer dans son sanctuaire.

\- Nous agissons sur ordre du Directeur ! Si ça ne vous convient pas, allez le voir ! pesta Alecto, les bras chargés d'ouvrages anciens.

Elle les fit tomber en ricanant aux pieds de Madame Pince.

\- Il en sera informé ! Croyez-le !

\- Bonsoir Irma... osa Amalia d'une voix incertaine. Que se passe-t-il ?

La vieille sorcière pivota pour faire face à sa belle-fille et esquissa un bref sourire en la revoyant pour la première fois depuis des mois, avant de reprendre son éternel air fâché.

\- Ils profanent la bibliothèque ! Le Ministère a demandé que soient enlevés des étagères tous les livres qu'ils n'avaient pas approuvé ! C'est une honte ! Un scandale !

Amalia regarda, impuissante, les sbires de Voldemort piller les derniers vestiges de vérité présents dans le château. Elle avait promis à son époux de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais quand il était question de livre et de connaissance, qui ne l'était pas ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser, où amenez-vous ces ouvrages ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse aux Mangemorts.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce ça peut vous faire ? éructa le frère pendant que sa sœur achevait de vider une tablette.

Elle s'interposa pour répondre à la place de son frère.

\- Dehors, nous y mettrons le feu comme on nous l'a demandé.

Madame Pince faillit défaillir et se rattrapa au bord d'une table.

\- Maintenant ? Vous n'y parviendrait pas, il fait bien trop humide ! s'étonna le professeur.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ? répliqua la femme avec sarcasme.

\- Effectivement. Hagrid entrepose dans le relais de chasse ce qui doit être brûlé pendant l'été. Il me semble que c'est le Directeur qui en possède la clé. Vous pourriez mettre les livres là-bas en attendant un temps plus clément. Ainsi ils seraient enfermés dans un endroit sûr.

Les Carrow se regardèrent comme pour échanger par la pensée, l'alternative ne les enchantait guère car il fallait transporter les publications interdites à l'autre bout du domaine. Cependant, ils savaient aussi que même un feu magique ne pourrait entièrement consumer le papier et les épaisses reliures en cuir dans l'air humide et froid de la lande Écossaise. De plus, confier cette corvée à quelqu'un d'autre était une idée séduisante.

\- Bien, conclut Alecto. Je vais demander l'autorisation de faire ainsi. Toi, continue de tout vider ! aboya-t-elle à son frère.

Il adressa un regard venimeux au professeur d'Histoire qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de manifester autrement son hostilité, elle entraîna la bibliothécaire vers la réserve.

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle à voix basse.

\- Aussi bien que possible. Merci infiniment pour ce que vous venez de faire, nous venons de gagner quelques mois de sursis !

\- J'en parlerez à Severus pour voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'arranger cette histoire...

\- Amalia, est-ce que tout va bien avec lui ? chuchota la vieille femme, l'inquiétude se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier cette intervention de ma part, je le crains. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ce parchemin à l'abri des regards...

Madame Pince sortit de sa manche un papier sur lequel l'écriture pointue de son mari indiquait : « _Retrouve-moi après le repas où tes souvenirs ont été conservés_ »

\- Ne vous en faites pas Irma, nous avons tous un rôle à jouer et des masques à revêtir, répondit la jeune sorcière en portant une main à son alliance.

oOo

La Grande Horloge sonna 21h quand la visiteuse parvint sur le pallier à mi-hauteur de la tour d'Astronomie. Comme d'habitude, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception des abords des fenêtres, baignés dans la lueur argentée de la lune montante. La silhouette noire du sorcier se dressait devant elle, il regardait le parc du château et l'étrange ballet aérien qu'entamèrent les chouettes de la volière. Amalia s'approcha sans un mot et prit appui sur le cadre d'une des vitres. Une masse sombre et imposante empruntait le chemin vers la cabane du garde-chasse d'où un long filet de fumée s'échappait par la cheminée. Tout était calme, comme après une nuit de neige. Les deux époux ne parlèrent pas, profitant d'être enfin seuls pour relâcher leur posture. Soudain, la voix de Severus rompit le silence, provoquant chez Amalia un agréable et long frisson.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici ?

\- Hum... Tu essayais de m'éviter pour que je n'apprenne pas que tu étais un Mangemort, répondit-elle d'un ton posé.

\- J'avais été étonné. Tu savais que c'était mon anniversaire.

\- Tu étais plus triste ce jour-là.

\- Parce que Lily n'est plus présente pour me le souhaiter. Avant de la connaître, je n'appréciais pas spécialement ce jour mais elle... elle m'a fait l'aimer.

Amalia retint un rire et sourit tendrement à l'évocation de leur amie.

\- Elle avait le don de rendre les anniversaires particuliers. Pour Lily, tout devait être une fête... Une fois, pour celui de Peter, elle avait préparé un gâteau à la crème mais les garçons s'étaient chamaillés et il était tombé dessus. Il y en avait partout ! Si seulement elle avait pu se douter de ce que ce traître allait faire...

La sorcière marqua une pause pour se ressaisir.

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû expliquer à mes premières années que Lily avait piégé _Tu-Sais-Qui_ en usant de magie noire et que pour faire fonctionner le sort, elle avait essayé de sacrifier son fils unique.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et balaya du pouce la larme qui y perlait.

\- Je suis dur avec toi car je ne veux pas à nouveau perdre quelqu'un assassiné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Amalia glissa un bras au creux des reins de son mari et posa sa tête sur son torse, humant son parfum comme dans son oreiller ce matin.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Mais ne quitte plus jamais notre lit sans me dire au revoir.

Les lèvres de Severus s'ourlèrent d'un bref sourire avant qu'il ne déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- A cause de ta réaction hier soir, je ne savais pas si tu apprécierais que je te réveille à 5h pour t'avertir...

\- Si tôt ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. J'avais de toute façon énormément de travail qui m'attendait.

\- Comme l'autodafé de la bibliothèque ? marmonna Amalia en toute innocence.

L'homme baissa un regard interrogateur, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle soit témoin de ce grand nettoyage.

\- Ta mère était outrée.

\- Tu es intervenue, c'est cela ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête, roulant des yeux au ciel.

\- Alecto t'a réclamé les clés du relais de chasse pour y entreposer les ouvrages jusqu'aux beaux jours, non ?

\- C'était ton idée... J'aurais dû m'en douter, le portrait d'Albus piaffait après le départ de Carrow. Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'obéisses ? soupira-t-il en la plaquant doucement contre le mur.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ma belle-mère sans défense ! se justifia-t-elle.

\- Sois prudente, des fouilles auront lieu régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'aucun des anciens manuels ne pénètre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ils risquent de trouver les objets singuliers de ton père.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau veloutée que la lune éclairait d'un halo clair. La chair de poule parcourut le corps de sa compagne.

\- Tu as raison, je vais devoir trouver une cachette plus adaptée.

\- Par sécurité, ne les mets pas tous au même endroit. Combien en as-tu ramené ?

\- Il y en a quatre ici dont un à ton doigt et deux sont dans mon tableau square Grimmaurd. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il y en a un autre caché ici, à Poudlard.

\- Dans une pièce secrète ? s'étonna Severus.

\- Non, pas nécessairement mais je pourrai interroger les fantômes à ce sujet.

\- De quel objet s'agit-il ?

\- L'encyclopédie de Papa parlait d'une sphère de la taille d'un pamplemousse, contenant un œil vitrifié de Kraken. Cet artefact aurait le don de magie élémentaire. Je n'en sais pour le moment pas plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se fait penser qu'il se trouve dans l'école ?

\- Il n'était pas présent dans les caisses qu'il a dissimulé en France et comme il espérait que je reviendrais à Poudlard après son décès sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, je ne vois que cette alternative. D'autant plus qu'Albus l'a mentionné dans son testament, disant que mon père était plus rapide que lui pour jouer à « _cache-cache_ ».

Le sorcier demeura songeur, il vivait depuis plus longtemps qu'Amalia dans le château et jamais il n'avait même entendu parler d'un objet si fabuleux. S'il était bien dissimulé ici, cela devait être dans le domaine et la personne la mieux placée pour l'explorer, après Hagrid, était adossée au mur en face de lui avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mrs. Rogue ?

\- J'ai froid et je suis épuisée, je pense aller me coucher…

\- Ah. Et puis-je te rejoindre dans ton lit ? demanda-t-il, la resserrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Quelle question ! Ce n'est plus mon lit mais le _nôtre_ , répondit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Son mari l'observa d'un air amusé et apprécia d'être dans ses bras, autre chose que l'ignoble meurtrier de Dumbledore.

oOo

A leur retour dans les étages, ils firent un détour par le bureau du directeur afin de s'enquérir de l'état des enfants auprès d'un Phineas Nigellus Black trépignant d'impatience. Comme le laissait présager la journaliste, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient réussi à percer les défenses du ministère et à pénétrer dans l'un des bureaux les plus surveillés du bâtiment : celui d'Ombrage. Ce fut pourtant lors d'une audience qu'ils s'attaquèrent à elle et lui volèrent un objet qui, d'après le portrait de Phineas, était vital pour la quête que Dumbledore avait confié à l'Elu. Enfermé dans le sac à main de Hermione, le professeur Black ne put que difficilement collecter ces quelques informations mais au moins la Gryffondor avait eu l'excellente idée d'emporter ce tableau avec eux ! Il acheva son récit sur l'état de santé préoccupant de Ron qui avait été désartibulé après un transplanage d'urgence. Son amie tentait de le soigner du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec les quelques potions qu'elle avait emporté ainsi que les bandes et pansements qu'Amalia lui avait laissé square Grimmaurd.

\- Merci Professeur, conclut Severus alors que son homologue reprit place dans le cadre au fond terreux de son portrait.

Très fier de lui, Phineas leva le menton en l'air, appréciant à la dérobée les nombreux regards intéressés des autres tableaux qui se posaient sur lui.

\- Oh par Merlin, j'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir ! s'exclama l'enseignante d'Histoire en entamant un long va-et-vient dans la pièce. Ils vont être retardés et plus vulnérables…

\- Aie un peu confiance en Granger. Sans elle il y a bien longtemps que Weasley et Potter seraient à Ste Mangouste ! répondit son époux avec ironie.

Il lui saisit les mains lorsqu'elle repassa devant lui.

\- Si tu crois que cela me rassure…

\- Non mais attends demain pour savoir dans _la Gazette_ de quoi il en retourne. Et n'avertis pas Molly de l'état de son fils ! la mis en garde Severus. Tu n'es pas sensée savoir tout ceci.

\- Hum… assura-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

\- Amalia ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

* * *

Prochaine chapitre : La résistance se met en place

 **Note** : J'ai dû me faire violence pour poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui car il y a des choses qui me dérangent dans l'histoire alors il est possible que le suivant arrive avec quelques jours de retard car j'ai besoin de ralentir la publication ! Je ne voudrais pas publier une histoire qui ne corresponde pas à ce que j'avais mis en place dans les précédents tomes et pour cela, je dois bien tout relire car j'en arrive à la bataille de Poudlard et au dénouement de beaucoup de choses.

Pardonnez-moi ! (mais laissez quand même des reviews hein ! :p )


	6. Chapitre 6–La résistance se met en place

**C** **hapitre 6 – La résistance se met en place**

Quelque chose de démoniaque émanait de la fratrie Carrow. Tout, de leur stature à leur expression, inspirait la crainte et la haine. Le frère était plus grand d'une tête, le front dégagé et les sourcils broussailleux. Pour sa part, Alecto était large d'épaule et serrait sans arrêt la mâchoire ainsi que ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique, rendant sa posture menaçante. Elle ne parlait pas, elle aboyait. Personne n'y échappait : des élèves au garde-chasse, ses paroles n'étaient que mépris. Seuls les professeurs semblaient encore épargnés. Pour eux, elle produisait des grognements accompagnés d'œillades noires. McGonagall lui adressait assez souvent une moue scandalisée à laquelle elle demeurait indifférente. A plusieurs reprises déjà, les Carrow avaient enfermé Miss Teigne dans un placard, renversé le seau plein de Rusard pendant le ménage ou encore bousculé le vieux concierge en ricanant sous le regard médusé de Peeves, pour qui le rôle de trouble-fête lui revenait de droit. Quelque part, il était aussi outré que les habitants du château par ces changements de ton et l'ordre quasi militaire qui rythmait à présent Poudlard. Les élèves devaient se déplacer par classe et par maison, en rangs bien serrés et au pas.

Leurs talons martelaient en cadence les pavés de la Grande Salle quand Amalia prit place à table pour le déjeuner à côté du trône vide de Severus. Il ne se montrait que très rarement hors de son bureau car il gardait un œil sur le tableau de Phineas Nigellus. Le portrait venait assez souvent lui délivrer des informations sur les trois fugitifs de Gryffondor. Après leur visite au ministère, ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une forêt mais Phineas était incapable de savoir laquelle. Harry et ses amis campaient, prenant soin de changer de place tous les jours pour effacer leurs traces et les lettres envoyées par Rita Steeker confirmaient les informations qui paraissaient quelques jours plus tard dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

La journaliste s'étaient empressée de compléter les éléments qu'elle lui avait communiqué le lendemain de la rentrée. L'intrusion spectaculaire du trio au sein d'un des bâtiments les plus protégés du monde magique et au nez des Aurors avait eu le fâcheuse conséquence de dévoiler à Ombrage le fait que ses anciens élèves avait bénéficié d'une aide extérieure pour entrer. Tous les soupçons se portaient donc sur Arthur Weasley et à ce titre, il avait eu une mise à pied. Le professeur d'Histoire scrutait avec attention chaque publication du journal car, bien qu'il soit totalement contrôlé par les Mangemorts, le manque de nouvelle était déjà en soi une bonne nouvelle. _A contrario_ , le _Chicaneur_ tenu par Xenophilus Lovegood, ne se retenait pas de débiter des articles à la gloire de l'Élu, ne manquant pas de rappeler que la vérité avait éclaté par son intermédiaire il y a deux ans et que, son journal était et demeurerait le seul à ne jamais mentir à ses lecteurs. Parfois, des élèves s'amusaient à en coller des extraits dans les toilettes, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer les surveillants. Récemment, le Ministère avait révoqué de leurs postes tous ses fonctionnaires supposés Nés-Moldus, sans exception ni preuve.

La vérité était devenue un combat. Partout elle tentait de s'immiscer dans le quotidien des habitants du château à travers les lettres des parents à leurs enfants, les messages cachés par les fabricants sur les paquets de céréales ou à demi-mots dans les paroles des professeurs. Malheureusement les Serpentard étaient beaucoup trop heureux de ce changement de cap pour ne pas hésiter à dénoncer chaque propos qui ne flatterait pas l'avènement de Lord Voldemort.

Amalia en fit les frais à de nombreuses reprises et les Carrow n'avaient plus d'attention que pour elle. Mais résolue à entrer activement dans une résistance pacifique et discrète, elle agit avec malice. La jeune femme s'amusa à glisser au sien de la section romans de la bibliothèque, quelques auteurs moldus avec la complicité de Madame Pince. Peu à peu, les autres enseignants se comportèrent mieux et cessèrent de la dévisager à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une pièce. Et jamais elle n'eut de nouvelle explication avec la directrice adjointe sur leur dispute dans la salle des professeurs.

oOo

Severus, de son côté, pouvait compter sur sa mère qui feignait avec un certain talent le dégoût de son supérieur. Elle lui communiquait toutes les conversations qu'elle surprenait dans la bibliothèque et trouva même les Oreilles-à-Rallonge des frères Weasley, d'une utilité épatante. Au fin fond de la réserve, beaucoup se croyaient à l'abri pour s'échanger des courriers interdits ou critiquer les orientations politiques de leur pays. Ce soir-là, il venait d'apprendre que Hagrid contestait certaines de ses directives avec virulence. Une mise au point s'imposait de toute urgence mais la perspective de s'opposer au demi-géant ne l'enchantait guère.

Au moment rejoindre ses appartements, il tourna la poignée dorée et une délicate odeur de fleurs lui parvint. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte et les effluves de mauve, violette et jasmin mêlées à la moiteur de la pièce l'enveloppèrent d'un cocon chaleureux. Dans l'eau, le corps d'Amalia était allongé, entouré de nuages de mousse rose. Ses cheveux auréolaient son visage serein. Sans un mot, il entra à son tour dans le bassin en pierre et attendit qu'elle daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux pour déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonsoir _mon Prince_ … Mes repas sont bien tristes sans toi.

\- Je préfère éviter d'être l'objet de remarques déplacées, les Carrow sont là pour cette raison, répondit-il en parcourant chaque centimètre de peau immergé. Dis-moi plutôt, t'es-tu occupée des objets de ton père ? Ils passeront bientôt fouiller notre appartement.

\- Je cherche encore des endroits sûrs pour les cacher.

\- Je pourrais mettre ta rapière à côté de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dans la vitrine de mon bureau, Dumbledore aurait toujours un œil dessus.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Et en ce qui concerne l'artefact caché, aucun fantôme n'en a entendu parler et il n'est mentionné nul part dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Même le portrait d'Albus n'a su me renseigner, à croire qu'il n'a jamais existé…

Amalia ferma à nouveau les paupières pour se délecter des frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos à chaque fois que Severus l'embrassait.

\- Ton père n'a pas su te renseigner ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant à suivre les courbes voluptueuses de sa femme.

\- Non, les nouveaux sortilèges de protection du collège m'empêchent de communiquer avec lui...

Les mains sur sorcier remontèrent sur un sein à demi-immergé, l'eau formait des zébrures colorées sur la peau pâle. Soudain, il releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. L'arrêt de ses caresses fit ouvrir les yeux d'Amalia.

\- Qui y a-t-il Severus ?

\- Tu as dit que l' _Oeil du Kraken_ devait être caché à Poudlard et à peu près de la taille d'un gros agrume ?

\- Se sont mes seins qui t'ont donné une idée ? répliqua-t-elle, un brin perplexe.

\- Oui… Non… Enfin, écoute-moi ! Si c'est un objet magique et qu'aucun habitant de l'école ne l'a jamais vu, c'est qu'il n'est peut-être pas dans le château mais à l'extérieur. Le Lac Noir serait tout indiqué !

La jeune femme se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre la surface sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- L'idée est pertinente mais comment explorer discrètement un lieu aussi vaste sans attirer l'attention des Carrow ?

Dans son dos, le corps brûlant de Severus se pressa tendrement et ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou.

\- Tu as un incroyable pouvoir qui te permet de contrôler les animaux. Il ne sera donc pas utile que tu retournes plonger dans le Lac Noir… De nombreux Strangulots viennent rendre visite aux Serpentard à la tombée de la nuit. Nous nous rendrons ensemble dans ma réserve que j'ai gardé aux cachots. Même Horace n'y a pas accès.

Il mordillait à présent le lobe de son oreille, agrippant les hanches de sa maîtresse pour la coller contre son bassin.

\- Hum _mon Prince_ … J'ai l'impression que nous verrons cela plus tard.

\- Après la fouille. Je ne souhaite pas courir le risque que tes petits secrets soient dévoilés trop tôt par le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Lorsqu'Amalia voulut se retourner pour rendre ce qu'elle recevait, son amant plaqua ses mains sur les battants de la fenêtre afin qu'elle soit offerte et à sa merci. Le plaisir montait petit à petit au creux de ses reins, une douce chaleur enivrante lui arracha des râles pendant que des doigts agiles découvraient son corps. La sorcière voyait à travers la fenêtre, autant d'étoiles que de picotements qui lui léchaient la colonne vertébrale.

\- Severus… Est-ce que... tu te rends compte que l'on a fait l'amour ici plus souvent que dans notre lit ? réussit-elle à articuler entre deux soupirs.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il en relâchant son étreinte.

Il l'attira hors du bassin et l'enveloppa dans un draps de bain avant de la conduire dans leur chambre. Là seulement, il dénoua la serviette pour la laisser tomber à leurs pieds. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants à se contempler, conscients d'avoir une chance incroyable d'être ensemble et vivants. Les yeux d'Amalia battaient amoureusement, dessinant un sourire attendri sur le visage de Severus. Et quand enfin, il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser, elle murmura une dernière fois son nom.

oOo

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand doit avoir lieu la fouille ? demanda Amalia, tout en étalant une crème sur ses jambes.

Allongé dans le lit, les bras en croix, son époux reprenait ses esprits.

\- Prochainement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est inquiet depuis l'intrusion de Potter au ministère et le vol d'un collier appartenant à Ombrage. Je n'ai pas saisi pour quelle raison étrange cela le mettait en colère… Il veut des résultats et envoyer un message fort aux sorciers prêts à rentrer dans la Résistance. D'ailleurs, as-tu des nouvelles de tes amis ?

Brusquement, la jeune femme se crispa. Elle en avait eu en effet et plusieurs fois. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait elle-même pas, Amalia n'avait pas pris la peine d'en informer Severus.

\- Oui… J'ai reçu quelques courriers…

\- Quelques ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Plusieurs hiboux…

\- Amalia…, soupira le sorcier. Prends garde, ils sont certainement lus.

\- J'ai pris les mêmes précautions que lorsque j'échangeais avec Sirius pendant sa fuite.

\- Il n'est plus question de protéger la cachette d'un fugitif. Si je ne donne pas l'illusion de te soumettre, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

La sorcière demeura silencieuse. Cette éventualité, elle y songeait jour et nuit. Feindre la docilité était une chose, convaincre de sa soumission en était une autre. La tension avec les Carrow montait jour après jour et finirait inéluctablement par les mener à une situation périlleuse. Et le premier match de Quidditch de la saison allait permettre à tous les habitants du château d'en mesurer l'ampleur.

oOo

Comme une tradition, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient les premiers sur le terrain, ouvrant ainsi la saison sportive. Par chance, le Ministère ne voyait pas dans cette activité une faille à l'oppression qui sévissait à Poudlard. Tous se retrouvèrent donc avec plaisir en ce matin frais du dernier week-end de septembre. Les nuages étaient rares dans le ciel bleu mais déjà les spectateurs s'emmitouflaient dans de grandes écharpes en laine aux couleurs de la maison qu'ils supportaient. Par crainte certainement, le vert et l'argent étaient majoritaire dans les tribunes, sauf dans celle des professeurs où l'or et le rouge prédominaient.

Amalia était assise à côté de McGonagall, attendant le début de la rencontre. Leurs relations étaient toujours aussi protocolaires que possible, les autres enseignants n'étaient guère plus bavards. Le directeur fit enfin son entrée et s'installa à sa place, juste à gauche de son épouse contre qui il colla les genoux afin de ressentir sa chaleur. En public, ils évitaient les gestes de tendresse mais ici, à l'abri des regards tournés vers le terrain et sous les replis de leurs capes, leurs mains se trouvèrent. Severus portait l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire deux ans auparavant. La manière dont Amalia l'avait tricotée la rendait toujours douce, chaude et entourée d'une délicieuse fragrance sucrée. Elle passa un doigt sur les mains jointes de son mari, caressant le métal de son alliance. Sous la pulpe de son index, le travail ouvragé du serpent rappela à la jeune femme le serment qu'ils s'étaient fait. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahie, lui faisant oublier l'endroit où ils étaient. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas au prime abord que deux nouveaux arbitres remplaçaient Madame Bibine sur le terrain. Tous les joueurs étaient en cercle autour des balles et attendaient le coup d'envoi. Au poste de capitaine des Gryffondor, Ginny Weasley avait pris la place de Harry Potter et Ritchie Coote, celle de Ron comme gardien.

L'excitation monta d'un cran lorsque l'écho du coup de sifflet raisonna dans l'enceinte du stade. Amalia aperçut la silhouette de Hagrid dans les gradins en face, il était assis à côté de Neville Londubat et agitait une bannière où le Y de Gryffondor se détachait à chacun de ses gestes ce qui fit rire son amie. Une légère pression sur ses mains la ramena à son voisin qui la dévorait des yeux le plus discrètement possible. Alors, avec malice, elle fixa les iris d'encre de Severus et pensa :

 _\- J'ai envie de me blottir dans tes bras._

La réaction du sorcier ne tarda pas à dessiner un sourire amusé qu'il dissimula derrière son écharpe. Un nouveau coup de sifflet annonça le premier but en faveur des Serpentard mais les huées qui s'élevèrent des tribunes remettaient en doute la légitimité de celui-ci.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

\- L'un des batteurs de Serpentard a saisi le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor qui avait le Souafle ! C'est une honte ! s'écria McGonagall en se levant d'un bond. Hou hou ! scanda-t-elle avec le public acquis à la cause rouge et or.

\- Hé ! Que font les Carrow sur le terrain ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas Madame Bibine qui arbitre le match ? s'étonna le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Elle n'a pas souhaité faire sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année, répondit sobrement Severus en continuant de regarder le match d'un air vague.

\- Pardon ? Comment se fait-il que je ne l'apprenne que maintenant ?

Des raclements de gorge gênés se firent entendre derrière elle, les autres enseignants n'avaient pas pris la peine de l'avertir de ce départ. Le match reprit tout de même bien que la tension soit palpable. Les Attrapeurs filaient à toute allure dans le ciel dégagé, l'un derrière l'autre comme s'ils avaient repéré le Vif d'or. Les Batteurs de Gryffondor se démenaient contre des Cognards particulièrement virulents envers leur équipe. Les deux arbitres de substitution riaient à chaque coup que recevait un joueur. Une nouvelle fois, le capitaine de Serpentard tricha ouvertement sous les yeux d'Amycus mais ce dernier ne siffla pas la faute et laissa l'action se terminer sous les insultes fournies des tribunes.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu n'interviens pas ? marmonna entre ses dents Amalia à son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi injuste ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

\- Severus, ils trichent avec l'accord des Carrow !

L'un et l'autre regardaient le terrain tout en parlant, un sourire crispé de circonstance figeait les traits de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, et ?

La réponse permit au directeur d'être gratifié d'une œillade noire et d'une moue scandalisée.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas intervenir en faveur de Gryffondor ! se justifia-t-il.

Amalia lui décrocha un coup de coude dans les côtes si discret que les autres occupants de la loge se retournèrent lorsqu'il hoqueta de douleur. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta de savoir ce qui en était à l'origine.

\- Je me vengerai ! souffla-t-elle, furieuse.

L'équipe de Serpentard menait 230 à 80 grâce aux largesses des Mangemorts au grand plaisir des membres de leur maison. Pourtant, une action allait déclencher des événements inattendus. Au moment d'une passe décisive, l'un des Poursuiveurs vert et argent fit un Hochequeue à son adversaire, lui vola le Souafle et fonça vers les buts de Gryffondor pour marquer un but. Avant même qu'il ne lança la balle, l'Attrapeur rouge tendit la minuscule sphère brillante. Gryffondor venait de capturer le Vif d'or mais les Carrow ne sifflèrent pas la fin du match pour autant, si bien que le tricheur termina son action et marqua le but final.

\- Ah non ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse une telle chose se produire ! vociféra McGonagall dont le visage s'était teint de pourpre. Il a marqué après que le Vif d'or ait été capturé par notre Attrapeur ! Il y a égalité ! De plus, la faute n'a pas été sifflée, cette action n'aurait jamais dû s'achever ! Severus, faites quelque chose !

Le directeur applaudit d'un air satisfait les gagnants par tricherie de son ancienne maison. Ces membres faisaient d'ailleurs éclater leur joie bien qu'elle n'ait aucune légitimité en raison des nombreux manquements au règlement du Quidditch. Mais qu'importe, une victoire était une victoire pour les Serpentard.

\- Tu me le paieras cher… articula Amalia.

\- On fait le pari ? riposta-t-il en quittant la tribune sous les regards furieux des professeurs.

Évidemment, sa femme était à nouveau prête à tout pour relever le challenge et une fois de plus le gagner.

oOo

L'aube baignait d'une lumière dorée l'horizon quand elle quitta le lit conjugal en ce dimanche matin. Son compagnon ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- Hum… Où vas-tu ainsi ?

Encore furieuse du match de la veille, elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un mot depuis leur coucher ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Severus. Pour Amalia, le Quidditch était presque une religion et cette passion de la part d'une femme si érudite, l'intriguait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'habilles ? insista-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. C'est le week-end, nous pouvons enfin rester au lit ensemble et tu t'échappes alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé !

\- J'ai un pari à remporter, tu l'as déjà oublié ? lâcha-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Pardon ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère…

Forcé de constater à son départ qu'une fois de plus, la sorcière faisait preuve de force morale pour ne pas dire d'un caractère affirmé, Severus se laissa retomber dans les oreillers mais le sommeil ne revint pas.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Ginny attendait déjà, les joues rosies par le froid du matin.

\- Bonjour Ginny, j'espère que vos coéquipiers seront aussi courageux que vous !

\- Ne vous en faites pas Amalia, ils n'ont pas oublié le match d'hier !

Elles échangèrent un sourire confiant et se tournèrent vers le parc pour regarder les joueurs descendre vers le stade, les uns dernière les autres. Les mines étaient fatiguées pourtant la détermination s'y lisait.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous là donc nous allons commencer !

Le professeur d'Histoire tapa dans ses mains pour se réchauffer, une légère fumée s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle parlait.

\- Ce qui s'est produit hier ne doit plus avoir lieu.

\- Wai ! s'exclama l'un des Batteurs.

\- Et pour cela, nous allons mettre en place une nouvelle stratégie…

\- En cognant les Serpentard et empoisonnant les Carrow ! mugit le gardien de Gryffondor.

\- Non Mr. Coote. Il n'est pas question que vous offriez une raison de plus aux surveillants de vous malmener.

L'élève frotta machinalement son bras sur la blessure qu'il avait reçu la veille pendant le match.

\- Écoutez et arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! gronda Ginny à l'attention de son équipe.

\- Il est vital que vous soyez plus rapides pour éviter les coups bas et les Cognards sans l'aide systématique de vos Batteurs. Miss Weasley va vous montrer comment faire. Pour résumer, vous devrez vous comporter comme un Attrapeur : rapide, agile, concentré sur sa tâche. Hier, vous avez été déstabilisés à la fois par les quolibets des Serpentard et les duperies des joueurs.

\- Mais Professeur, s'ils trichent, on n'y pourra rien nous !

\- Ah ah si justement ! Vous devez impérativement encaisser le moins de buts possible pendant que votre Attrapeur fait son travail. S'ils ne sifflent pas les fautes, les Carrow ne peuvent pas ajouter des points qui n'ont pas été marqués ! Allez, on va faire un essai.

\- Et si ça fonctionne bien, on se retrouvera ici un samedi matin toutes les deux semaines pour s'entraîner à l'abri des regards. Vous êtes partants ? encouragea Ginny avec une volonté farouche d'en découdre lors du prochain match.

L'heure matinale avait eu raison de la motivation de ses coéquipiers, une réponse molle se fit entendre.

\- Hé ! Il n'est pas question que vous laissiez les Serpentard gagner la Coupe ! s'écria Amalia d'une voix indignée. Allez ! En selle !

Souhaitant montrer l'exemple, elle enfourcha un balai et s'éleva dans la brume du matin avec Ginny à ses côtés. Les crinières de feu et d'or flottaient au vent sous les regards admiratifs des élèves. Leur enseignante portait un pantalon et des cuissardes en cuir qui la protégeaient du froid. Ses mains gantées se détachèrent du manche en bois pour qu'elle puisse se redresser sur le balai. Elle avait une allure de guerrière qu'ils ne lui soupçonnaient pas.

\- On vous attend les perdants ! s'exclama-t-elle aux joueurs encore au sol.

Piqués au vif, ils ne se firent plus attendre pour les rejoindre et entamer cet entraînement intensif. Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à des figures d'esquive, des sprints pour tester la vitesse de chacun et d'astuces diverses glanées dans l' _Age d'or du Quidditch_. Ginny regardait à la dérobée par moment son professeur. Elle était surprise par son enthousiasme, son entrain et l'énergie qu'elle déployait pour ramener un peu de justice au sein de Poudlard. Amalia était aussi à l'air sur un balai qu'au sol, ses mains lâchaient assez souvent le manche pour montrer une direction, assise en équilibre. L'étudiante était soulagée d'avoir un membre de l'Ordre à ses côtés en ces temps troubles.

oOo

A son retour, Severus attendait toujours dans leur salon, en pyjama, le nez plongé dans un livre. La jeune femme l'ignora et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais un sort en bloqua la porte.

\- Où penses-tu aller encore ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle.

La présence du sorcier contre son dos lui provoqua une sensation électrisante.

\- J'ai transpiré, je vais me laver puis prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité, dit-elle en pivotant, une moue boudeuse pinçait ses lèvres.

Lui était appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, le visage penché vers celui de sa femme.

\- Transpiré ? Comment ? souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Ses lèvres se rapprochaient d'Amalia.

\- En jouant au Quidditch.

\- Ah ? Tu comptes remporter ton pari en entrant dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit réglementaire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin…

\- Hum, je le savais déjà, tu me l'as dit de nombreuses fois l'an dernier.

Amalia passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. D'abord délicatement puis de manière plus passionnée. La bouche du sorcier continua son chemin sur la peau salée de la jeune femme jusqu'à baisser la bretelle de son haut.

\- Alors, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Même sous la torture, je ne te dirai rien.

Ses mains plaquaient celles d'Amalia contre le bois de la porte close pendant qu'il se perdit dans le regard de braise.

\- Nous verrons bien mais j'arriverai à te rendre plus docile et obéissante, soupira Severus le front posé contre le sien.

\- Bien, _Monsieur le Directeur_ … glissa-t-elle avec impertinence.

oOo

Dans la vitrine du bureau, l'épée légendaire de Godric Gryffondor brillait de mille feux. Ce, même lorsque la pièce était plongée dans le noir. A sa droite, le portrait du tout aussi célèbre Albus Dumbledore observait d'un œil curieux le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, placer une seconde arme derrière la vitre de verre. Juste avant de l'y entreposer, Amalia passa le bout des doigts sur la surface froide de la lame. Elle avait aimé apprendre l'escrime lorsque Madame Maxime lui avait expliqué qu'à BeauxBâtons, les jeunes filles n'avaient pas la permission de pratiquer le Quidditch et qu'elles s'adonnaient plutôt à des sports individuels. Manipuler une arme lui avait donné l'impression de maîtriser enfin quelque chose dans le chaos qui l'entourait. Pourtant, un détail lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. Dans le pommeau du fleuret, une bille en pierre roulait.

\- Amalia, que fais-tu ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Je… Albus, c'est étrange. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait une sphère ici… dit-elle en désignant l'extrémité. On dirait qu'elle s'est détachée il y a peu.

\- C'est un objet remarquable sans doute pour que ton père le conserve toutes ses années.

\- Hum… Je regarderai dans son livre pour savoir s'il y a une raison à ce mystère. En attendant, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Severus.

Le mage blanc hocha la tête et reprit place, assis dans son tableau. Le fond représentait un ciel constellé d'étoiles, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux de son vivant. Son voisin salua l'enseignante d'un geste poli et referma les yeux.

En cette fin de dimanche après-midi, les élèves étaient rares dans les cachots ce qui facilita la progression d'Amalia jusqu'à la réserve personnelle de son époux. Elle le trouva en haut d'une échelle à sélectionner quelques ingrédients racornis.

\- Parfait, si tu es là nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-il sans se retourner.

Elle verrouilla la porte et s'assura qu'aucun indiscret ne puisse les entendre depuis ce réduit. L'espace était si petit que lorsque Severus arriva au niveau du sol, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, coincés entre deux étagères.

\- Si c'est encore une de tes ruses pour obtenir un baiser de ma part, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil _mon Prince._

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ce genre de subterfuge…

D'un coup de baguette, leurs esprits se connectèrent par le _Serment des Moires_ , le sorcier pouvait sentir le désir qui naissait au creux du ventre de sa femme à chaque fois que son torse frôlait sa poitrine.

\- Concentre-toi, nous avons besoin d'être efficaces, gronda-t-il en se retenant de l'embrasser.

Une délicieuse sensation de picotement lui bordait le bout de la langue mais il chassa de sa tête l'envie irrépressible qui le tenaillait pour détacher l'échelle en bois de son support, la placer devant la porte et conduire Amalia face à l'étagère du fond de la réserve. Elle était entre ses bras et l'observa pendant qu'il repoussait délicatement les nombreux bocaux et fioles qui occupaient la tablette. Peu à peu, la lueur verte du fond du Lac Noir perça jusqu'à dévoiler un vitrail d'à peine deux pieds sur trois. Ce hublot ne laissait paraître que les ombres fantomatiques des algues, dansantes au gré des courants. Derrière l'épaisse vitre de cette fenêtre sous-marine, un monde entier se dessinait, la jeune femme eut l'impression de revivre la seconde épreuve du _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. Sous son crâne, une voix raisonna.

 _\- Si tu touches le verre, normalement un Strangulot ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Ils ressentent notre présence à travers la vitre et font tout pour nous atteindre._

Amalia approcha ses doigts avec appréhension. Dans la tour de Gryffondor, le jeu des étudiants consistaient à intercepter les hiboux des autres élèves, pas à apprivoiser les démons des eaux. Son index rencontra la surface glacée de la fenêtre, sur sa peau se reflétaient des halos verts, bleutés, légèrement argentés. Dans sa nuque, le souffle chaud et régulier de Severus la rassura.

 _\- Vas-y, n'aie pas peur, je suis là._

Elle posa enfin sa main toute entière et appela silencieusement les êtres vivants autour. Rapidement, une silhouette puis deux passèrent devant eux. Amalia sursauta avant de se ressaisir.

 _\- C'est amusant la manière dont tu procèdes pour les faire venir..._

 _\- Je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je leur ouvre mon cœur et ils viennent._

 _\- Tu fais pareil avec moi ?_ demanda-t-il, resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Même si je le pouvais, de quel droit te forcerais-je à venir à moi ? rit-elle tout haut.

Au moment où Amalia reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, un être singulier clignait des yeux à intervalles réguliers. Il observait les deux humains à travers la vitre, ses longs doigts de chaque côté du hublot.

 _\- Tu en as un, c'est parfait !_

Intriguée, elle détailla la peau grise, les orbites d'un blanc laiteux, les épines qui parcouraient son dos et ses nageoires dorsales. Ce fut la première fois qu'Amalia put voir un Strangulot d'aussi près. Pendant l'épreuve, ils filaient dans tous les sens, effrayés par l'agitation des êtres de l'eau. Là, l'animal semblait prendre son temps pour la scruter autant qu'elle le faisait.

\- _Allez, prends possession de son esprit !_ ordonna Severus.

Après une grande inspiration, elle expira au point de vider ses poumons et d'un coup de baguette, s'enfonça dans l'esprit brumeux du démon aquatique. L'instinct laissa place à la peur, suivi par la curiosité, le petit cœur battait à toute vitesse dans la tête de la sorcière. Amalia voyait par le Strangulot, loin, bien plus loin que les yeux d'un humain sous l'eau. Les minuscules particules de plancton reflétaient la lumière tamisée du lac pourtant, elle pouvait apercevoir le moindre détail des grains de sable ou capter le mouvement des algues à plus d'une centaine de mètres. La jeune femme leva les mains de l'animal au niveau de son visage et contempla les membranes qui partaient de l'extrémité des doigts pour se rejoindre. Elles étaient si fines qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de cheveux de sirène. Avec précaution, elle élança son vaisseau de chair à travers la forêt d'algues, il nageait si vite qu'elle en eut le tournis.

\- _Tu t'amuses bien ?_ intervint Severus qui voyait les mêmes choses qu'elle par son esprit.

\- _C'est incroyable ! Il me répond au doigt et à l'œil !_ s'extasia Amalia, excitée par la découverte.

Pourtant, quelque chose attira son attention au cœur du Lac Noir. Une mélodie envoûtante semblait provenir des profondeurs impalpables des abysses, au-delà même de la vision extraordinaire que lui conférait le démon. Elle suivit les notes de musique qui vibraient dans sa poitrine, se frayant un chemin dans les entrailles du lac à la recherche de l'origine de ce phénomène. Enfin, presque au bout d'une faille, une lumière dorée s'échappa de la roche. Amalia descendit encore un peu et passa sous une arche en pierre pour se figer d'émerveillement.

Un immense hall de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut était caché à flan de versant. Il y avait une esplanade et au milieu, trois chemins bardés de tronçons de fer qui se perdaient par-delà des arches et disparaissaient dans l'eau sombre. On aurait dit une gare immergée où les quais en dalles de grès étaient si clairs, qu'aucune source de lumière n'était nécessaire pour imiter le soleil. La façade de l'embarcadère imbriquée dans la pierre du lac était composée de détails pour le moins surprenants : des centaines de crânes humains supportaient l'édifice. Deux autres pans de murs fermaient les côtés à l'exception des arches qui permettaient au chemin de fer d'entrer et de quitter ce lieu. Juste au-dessus de la paroi de droite, une immense ouverture faisait office de fenêtre où de grosses lanternes en verre soufflé siégeaient. Elles étaient enfilées sur des poteaux en bois, de tailles différentes mais la plus petite était aussi large que deux Hagrid et dans des tons de bleus et de verts. Ces lanternes étaient couvertes d'un chapeau ouvragé en fer rouillé.

Amalia chercha rapidement dans ses souvenirs, à quelle époque pouvait appartenir cette étrange architecture mais la mélodie la ramena au site splendide qu'ils venaient de trouver. Sous une arche, un couloir s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et les notes paraissaient venir de là. Lentement, elle approcha de Strangulot du goulot sombre et étroit qui débouchait après un de longues minutes sur une salle au milieu de laquelle une harpe s'animait seule. Grâce à la vision accrue de l'animal, Amalia put scruter la pièce et constater qu'il n'y avait que l'instrument de présent. Quelques visages de merrows étaient sculptés dans la pierre et renseignaient sur le passé ancien de ce lieu. La mélodie reprenait en boucle le même accord, pourtant, la sorcière eut l'impression de reconnaître la musique à laquelle ont aurait enlevé quelques notes. Elle posa les mains palmées du démon sur les cordes et les pinça tout en évitant que les longs ongles aiguisés n'abîmèrent celles-ci. Aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait de ses propres doigts, elle joua brièvement de l'instrument afin de terminer l'harmonie, plus pour achever un travail commencé que par curiosité. Le rythme était presque identique à celui des battements du cœur du Strangulot, plus rapide que celui de Remus mais plus lent que l'hydre.

Quand enfin, elle retira les mains de la harpe, une alcôve apparut et libéra des centaines de bulles d'air. En son sein était abritée une sphère brillante qu'Amalia ne put saisir qu'à l'aide des nageoires de la créature aquatique. Au creux de ses paumes grises, l'orbe d'un vert bleuté était cerclée de métal ciselé et contenait une grande pupille de la forme d'un huit plein. Son regard s'y perdit et ce fut comme si elle était aspirée par l'objet, flottant dans un monde surréaliste.

 _\- Amalia, j'entends du bruit dans le couloir !_

A regret, elle replaça la sphère dans sa cachette et conduisit aussi vite que possible le Strangulot à l'extérieur de l'édifice avant de le libérer. La jeune femme revint à elle juste au moment où une bouche se referma sur la sienne et qu'une main ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Qui est là ? hurla une voix forte derrière la porte de la réserve.

Severus prit sa pire expression de colère et ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

\- Qui d'autre que moi pourrait se trouver ici ? gronda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Amycus l'observa d'un air soupçonneux puis reporta son attention sur Amalia qui tenait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, les lèvres gonflées par ce fougueux baiser. Le Mangemort rougit en comprenant trop tard ce qu'il venait d'interrompre et recula.

\- Je pensais qu'un élève fouillait votre réserve...

\- Bien. Prends la racine d'asphodèle et ne fais rien tomber cette fois-ci, ordonna-t-il à sa femme alors que son esprit prenait un tout autre ton. _Remonte et dépose-la sur mon bureau. Nous avons terminé à temps..._

\- J'y veillerai, répondit-elle pénitente. _Je vais consulter le livre de Papa et cacher les encyclopédies ainsi que l'animorphe auprès de ta mère._

Elle se faufila entre les hommes et gravit les marches deux par deux, laissant Severus adresser un regard plein de mépris au surveillant et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle ne reprit son souffle qu'une fois dans le bureau du directeur, la fiole de racine d'asphodèle serrée contre sa poitrine.

\- Miss Richards ? demanda Phineas Nigellus dans son portrait.

\- C'est Mrs. Rogue-Richards, Professeur Black. Mais je suis toute ouïe, soupira-t-elle tout en posant le flacon.

\- Savez-vous où est Monsieur le Directeur à l'instant ? répliqua-t-il d'un air pincé.

\- Oui, il est dans les cachots. Je crois qu'il cherche un ingrédient pour une préparation. Aviez-vous quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?

\- Rien ne presse, je suis allé rendre visite à Potter et ses amis.

\- Oh ! Comment vont-ils ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Votre filleul et ses camarades bougent beaucoup. La blessure du jeune Weasley se referme si j'ai bien tout compris mais ce n'est pas facile. Ils me transportent dans un sac noir et profond, j'entends seulement des brides de conversations. Ils doivent savoir que je peux parler au directeur et ils ne me sortent donc pas.

\- Et nous vous sommes tous les deux reconnaissants de ce que vous faites, remercia Amalia. Ont-ils dit autre chose ?

\- Non, je venais faire mon rapport quotidien au Professeur Rogue. Vous savez, si les enfants ne me convoquent pas dans l'autre cadre, je vais avoir du mal à faire des comptes rendus plus fournis.

\- C'est déjà très bien de savoir qu'ils sont libres et en vie, Professeur Black.

Elle récupéra dans sa chambre les encyclopédies ainsi que l'animorphe qui ouvrit paresseusement sa gueule une fois dans ses bras. Dans les étages, rares étaient les élèves à sortir de leurs dortoirs au risque d'affronter la colère des Carrow. Certains avaient tout de même pris ce risque pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Amalia en trouva blottis au milieu des rayonnages alors que Madame Pince surveillait l'entrée de la réserve.

\- Bonjour Irma, comment allez-vous ?

La vieille femme pivota sur ses talons et esquissa un bref sourire en coin.

\- Bien mieux que vous je dirais, vous avez une mine fatiguée.

\- Je me suis levée de bonne heure et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de déjeuner ce midi. Mais je vais bien, ajouta-t-elle d'un regard appuyé pour rassurer sa belle-mère. Je viens vous voir car j'avais emprunté des livres en fin d'année. Avec tous les événements dramatiques qui se sont produits, j'ai oublié de vous les ramener…

Amalia présenta les lourds volumes de l' _Encyclopédie des objets magiques prohibés au XXe siècle_ ainsi que son compagnon original.

\- Hum, je vois…, répondit la bibliothécaire. Veuillez me suivre dans la salle de lecture des professeurs, je pense qu'ils y seront à leur place après la purge dont ont été victimes nos étagères !

Malgré l'atmosphère austère de l'école, cette pièce demeurait chaleureuse, baignée par les rayons du soleil grâce à sa position au quatrième étage. Madame Pince referma la porte après s'être assurée que personne ne les avait suivies.

\- Il faut faire vite, les Carrow ne tardent pas à venir dès qu'un enseignant franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque ! s'empressa-t-elle d'articuler. Je vous le redemande, allez-vous bien ?

Irma saisit les épaules d'Amalia et les serra, une expression inquiète fronçait ses sourcils.

\- Oui je vais bien Eileen...

\- Severus m'a raconté ce qu'ils vous ont fait subir au manoir Malefoy…

\- L'avantage de s'y être préparé, c'est de pouvoir limiter les dégâts. Ne vous en faites pas !

Elle souriait pour rassurer sa belle-mère qui avait certainement d'autres soucis avec la nouvelle organisation de l'école.

\- Dans ce cas, cachez les livres de votre père dans le double-fond de l'étagère de Severus. A part vous, personne ne l'a jamais découverte. Ils devraient y être en sécurité mais pour l'autre livre…

Elle désignait l'animorphe.

\- Il risque de faire du bruit à votre approche.

\- Je peux le confier à Hagrid peut-être ?

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, il va bientôt faire l'objet d'une fouille.

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonna la jeune femme poussant les encyclopédies à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

\- Parce que… hésita-t-elle. Parce qu'il organise des soirées de soutien à Harry Potter…

Des pas lourds raisonnèrent derrière la porte, quelqu'un approchait de la salle de lecture.

\- Vite, rangez l'animorphe avant qu'ils ne le voient ! ordonna Madame Pince avec un geste nerveux de la main avant de faire semblant de s'intéresser à une étagère vide.

Le battant s'ouvrit juste au moment où Amalia replaça le battant en bois.

\- Miss ? Puis-je vous aider ? proposa la bibliothécaire à l'adresse d'Alecto.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? cracha la Mangemort.

\- C'est mon travail que d'y être, répliqua d'un ton sec la vieille sorcière.

\- Pas vous, _elle_ !

Le professeur d'Histoire se retourna et feignit une moue d'étonnement.

\- Moi ? Je viens consulter des livres pour préparer mes prochains cours.

\- Pourquoi vous venez ici au lieu d'aller dans les rayons ? insista la surveillante.

Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue par l'explication.

\- Les tablettes des professeurs sont nominatives et ensorcelées. Je peux faire venir un ouvrage et le bloquer ici le temps d'un examen par exemple. Ce système m'évite d'aller d'un bout à l'autre de la bibliothèque.

Dans son dos, l'animorphe s'agita, provoquant des bruits sourds.

\- C'est quoi ça ? grogna Alecto, la mine renfrognée.

\- Mon estomac, je n'ai pas déjeuné à midi…

Amalia baissa les yeux et attendit sa réaction.

\- Hum… En effet, je ne vous ai pas vu à table et Amycus m'a dit que vous étiez avec le directeur tout à l'heure, dans sa réserve. Il vous a interrompu à ce qu'il prétend… ricana-t-elle d'une voix graveleuse.

Le professeur d'Histoire leva les yeux vers sa belle-mère, gênée par la remarque de la surveillante alors que la silhouette trapue retournait patrouiller dans les couloirs du château sans ajouter un mot.

\- Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'entendre… soupira la bibliothécaire.

\- Heu Eileen, au sujet de… Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent…

\- Ne vous en faites pas Amalia, j'ai été jeune mariée moi aussi. Comment croyez-vous que j'ai eu mon fils ?

Cette dernière phrase empourpra les joues de l'enseignante.

\- Je vous assure qu'il y a mégarde, termina-t-elle en ressortant le tome II de l'encyclopédie magique.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Au plus profond du Lac Noir

 **Note** : J'ai culpabilisé de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière si ça peut vous rassurer :) mais je relis tout depuis le tome I pour m'assurer de ne rien oublier, je vais même reposter tous les chapitres car il y avait des fautes, répétitions, incohérances (légères). A très vite !


	7. Chapitre 7 – Au plus profond du Lac Noir

**Chapitre 7 – Au plus profond du Lac Noir**

\- mention lemon -

Ses recherches s'étaient avérées concluantes. Bien que déçue parce qu'elle n'avait trouvé mot sur sa rapière, au fil des lignes le professeur avait découvert que l'étrange octogone en bois qui trônait sur sa coiffeuse était en réalité une boussole ornée d'un Vegvisir. Dans le folklore islandais, ce symbole se dépeignait dans tous les sortilèges de base et Livius en avait trouvé des traces jusqu'à l'ère Viking. Au-delà de l'utilisation des runes, la magie des sigils étaient déjà employée à cette époque pour préserver la santé d'un nourrisson ou encore chasser le mauvais œil. Le sceau était dessiné en fonction de la représentation mentale des mots du magicien, par une succession de lettres plus ou moins stylisées. Ainsi, l'invention de la presse par Gutenberg permit de très largement diffuser cette méthode à travers l'Europe, mais il fallut attendre la seconde moitié du XIXe siècle pour que le Manuscrit de Huld apparaisse, compilant toutes les pratiques anciennes des Vikings. Le Vegvisir y avait une place particulière.

Perdue au milieu des pages, une simple phrase évoquait le symbole islandais : " _Si ce signe est porté, on ne perdra jamais son chemin dans les tempêtes ou le mauvais temps, même si la voie n'est pas connue [_ _1]_ ». De mémoire, Amalia se souvint que l'objet qu'elle possédait était de la taille d'une main, en bois d'acajou verni et lorsqu'elle ouvrait le couvercle, il renfermait un socle sous lequel le sceau était dessiné. Il y avait tout juste la place d'y poser une bille puis, un astucieux mécanisme permettait de suspendre juste au-dessus, un pendule en cristal intégré au couvercle.

Livius expliquait que tout pouvait être retrouvé avec cet objet à partir du moment où l'on sacrifiait à la boussole, une partie de ce que l'on cherchait. Sa fille demeura pensive, comment pouvait-il affirmer une chose pareille ? Avait-il lui-même essayé l'objet et si oui, pour retrouver quoi ?

Les sursauts de l'animorphe la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Coincé dans sa cachette, il ne cessait de s'exciter à son approche, trahissant sa présence. Fort heureusement, la jeune femme ne rentrait dans la salle de lecture qu'après s'est assurée d'y être seule. Amalia prit dans ses bras ce compagnon original et caressa sa couverture afin de lui faire ouvrir la gueule. Une nouvelle fois, les pages s'animèrent seules et révélèrent un nouveau chapitre qu'elle redoutait de lire.

A la suite de l'incantation _In memoriam_ , l'encre s'étirait pour dévoiler des lignes concernant les morts ramenés à la vie. Livius racontait en détails ses recherches.

\- _« Les Inferi sont des cadavres ensorcelés par un mage noir qui régit leurs gestes. Le processus pour créer un Inferius est long et nécessite plusieurs sortilèges complexes inhérents à la magie noire. Les premiers permettent de réanimer le corps, le transformant en goule. Pour cela… »_

Amalia détourna les yeux un instant, un haut le cœur la prit à la gorge. Il lui fallut du temps pour réussir à lire les notes de son père sur la profanation des cadavres. Heureusement Livius n'avait pas jugé bon de réaliser des croquis sur le déroulé de ces actes.

\- « _Le corps continue à se dégrader avec le temps. C'est pour cette raison que les Inferi sont souvent squelettiques, dépourvus de couleur et ont perdu partiellement ou totalement leurs cheveux. Le sortilège final consiste donc à momifier le cadavre pour figer ses chairs par un sortilège de conservation._

 _Une fois la démarche achevée, la victime devient la marionnette du mage noir. Il peut le faire parler à sa place mais les autres actes dépendent de la limite physique du corps. Ainsi il n'est pas possible de lui faire déplacer une charge lourde et si un membre est coupé, il ne peut être remplacé. Cependant, il demeure insensible à la douleur ou aux sentiments. Ce processus peut être réalisé sur tout être, occis de la main du mage noir ou non. Le fait est que réanimer un mort en décomposition rend les sortilèges plus complexes comme expliqué précédemment._

 _Le corps ôté de son libre-arbitre, c'est une chose à ne jamais perdre de vue surtout si un mage noir utilise un proche pour attaquer._

 _Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'une part de l'âme du défunt reste accrochée à son enveloppe physique tant que le sortilège demeure, empêchant celui-ci de rejoindre le royaume des morts. En cela, la création d'un Inferius est – au-delà de la profanation du corps – un crime odieux. »_

Le dernier paragraphe expliquait que seul le feu pouvait anéantir le cadavre et donc briser le sortilège. Mais Livius émettait l'hypothèse que, la possession de l'inferius par le sigil de Salomon serait également un moyen de rompre le lien avec le mage noir. Il terminait sur une phrase soulignée deux fois.

 _\- « Je pense qu'un nécromancien peut user de sa compétence de chamanisme afin d'utiliser de cet objet légendaire, faute de quoi le premier mortel venu aurait pu prendre en main sa force extraordinaire. »_

Sa fille referma lentement l'animorphe qui se calma pour reprendre place dans sa cachette. Elle connaissait à présent la manière de fabriquer un Inferius et savait que son don pour parler aux morts lui avait ouvert les portes de cette compétence obscure.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle remarqua les longues étagères vides de la bibliothèque après le ménage des Carrow et se souvient que leur fouille minutieuse du château, débuterait sous peu. Amalia chassa de son esprit les horribles images des cadavres pâles gisant à travers les eaux troubles et s'engouffra dans le premier escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre et y récupérer l'objet avant de descendre vers le cloître au premier étage. Sa salle de cours était bien entendu déserte à cette heure-ci, mais elle prit le soin de vérifier qu'aucun fantôme ou vivant ne la voit sortir de sa poche la boussole en acajou. Avec sa baguette, la sorcière traça le contour de l'objet dans le mur, à l'emplacement de la rose des vents sur la carte du monde. Les nuances sépia camoufleraient à la perfection le Vegvisir de Huld sous le nez même de centaines d'élèves. Elle l'emboîta avant de se concentrer sur le sigil. Rien ne pouvait le distinguer d'un simple sceau à lettre, l'enseignante en réduit donc la taille pour qu'il se loge dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Elle prit place sur son fauteuil et caressa les dragons d'argent. Les animaux de métal se murent pour libérer le tiroir où elle rangeait ses encres colorées, son papier et ses plumes. Lorsqu'elle le referma, son regard s'attarda sur l'aspect singulier du dessin. L'Ouroboros n'était pas courant dans le monde oriental et d'autant plus surprenant sur un objet ayant appartenu au grand roi Salomon.

A BeauxBâtons, Amalia avait choisi en option l'étude des symboles qui s'était avéré un choix judicieux quand elle avait quitté le monde magique pour enseigner aux Moldus. Elle se souvint que le serpent se mordant la queue était à la fois une manière de représenter l'évolution cyclique, l'idée d'un mouvement continuel et d'éternel retour. Il signifiait l'union de deux opposés à l'instar des triangles imbriqués du sigil de Salomon mais conservait aussi une notion essentielle de renouveau, de changements positifs. Interloquée, Amalia ressentit pourtant de l'espoir et garda confiance dans les choix de son père concernant les moyens de détruire Voldemort lorsqu'elle referma le tiroir.

oOo

A la veille du match de Quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor, les élèves de cette maison paraissaient fébriles et les nombreux quolibets des Serpentard n'arrangeaient pas la situation. La journée et la soirée s'écoulèrent lentement et ni les encouragements des autres étudiants, ni les démonstrations discrètes de leur directrice en leur faveur, ne firent disparaître de leurs visages ces traits tendus. Ce fut donc à l'aube que toute l'équipe descendit dans la Grande Salle, incapable de se recoucher après que les premiers rayons de soleil ne l'aient réveillée. Poussée par les mêmes raisons et bien que des bras aient tenté de la retenir, Amalia les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

\- Allez Gryffondor ! C'est aujourd'hui que l'on teste notre technique secrète !

\- Bonjour Professeur, salua Ginny d'une voix ensommeillée. Vous pensez que les Carrow vont nous défavoriser contre Serdaigle ?

\- Sans aucun doute, vous êtes encore l'équipe la mieux placée pour battre Serpentard et la dernière rencontre n'était pas plus glorieuse pour les deux autres maisons !

En effet, le match entre Serdaigle à Poufsouffle s'était soldé par un score nul et l'équité n'était pas de mise de la part des arbitres.

Une fois sur le terrain, les bannières rouges et or étaient tout aussi nombreuses cette fois-ci que les bleues et bronze. Dans la loge des professeurs, le directeur manquait à l'appel, pourtant cela n'étonna aucunement ses autres occupants. Severus ne se déplaçait que pour les rencontres de son ancienne maison.

Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort mais au moins, la pluie coupante d'automne avait cessé. Sur le chemin, le petit groupe avait croisé le garde-chasse, une ribambelle de furets autour du cou. Il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire jusqu'à être seul avec son amie.

\- Dis-moi Hagrid, ton collier en fourrure est-il un signe que Buck est de retour ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu imagines ?! s'empressa-t-il de clamer haut et fort.

L'hippogriffe était en fuite depuis son intervention inopinée entre Harry et Severus. Dès lors, sa tête avait été à nouveau mise à prix et il arrivait assez souvent que les habitants du château aperçoivent un cheval ailé dans le ciel du domaine. La jeune femme se doutait bien que le demi-géant nourrissait régulièrement l'animal, certainement caché dans les montagnes surplombant Pré-au-Lard comme à l'époque où il était en fuite avec Sirius pour compagnon.

\- Bon, viens, les Gryffondor ont un match à remporter ! lança-t-elle en prenant place au premier rang.

\- Tu sembles bien confiante ! s'étonna-t-il.

La planche en bois sur laquelle il s'était assis grinça sous son poids et fit décoller légèrement sa voisine, sous les regards amusés des élèves autour d'eux. Encore une chance qu'ils ne furent pas sur les gradins dans les tourelles. Devant eux, la pelouse du terrain était encore couverte de givre et rien ne parvenait à réchauffer les spectateurs hormis quelques sortilèges de Flammes Vives enfermés dans des bocaux en verre. Les équipes prirent leur envol et très vite, les Carrow les suivirent afin de donner le coup d'envoi de cette rencontre qui s'annonçait riche en rebondissement.

Les deux Mangemorts lançaient des regards noirs aux supporters des Gryffondor et lâchèrent les différentes balles avant de reprendre leur place au-dessus des joueurs. Très rapidement, les mauvais traitements des Carrow jalonnèrent la rencontre et, bien que les deux équipes eurent à s'en plaindre, les rouges et or en pâtissaient plus. Pourtant, aussi soudainement que Ginny s'était précipitée sur le Vif d'or, les Poursuiveurs fondaient sur le Souafle et ne laissaient aucun répit à leurs adversaires. Sous les regards admiratifs des autres élèves, l'équipe de Gryffondor menait avec une belle avance et leur jeu irréprochable, souple et rapide, les assuraient de la victoire. Aucun tir ne parvenait à franchir leurs buts grâce à l'agilité du gardien secondé par un des Poursuiveurs qui placé là, réduisant leurs possibilités de marquer mais aussi d'encaisser des tirs. En l'espace de vingt minutes, la rencontre tournait clairement en faveur de Gryffondor. Les Carrow pestaient sur leurs balais et manquèrent d'argument pour ne pas siffler leur victoire lorsque leur capitaine brandit la sphère dorée. Dans un élan de joie, Amalia rejoignit ses étudiants sur le terrain pour les féliciter et ils lui rendirent bien en l'applaudissant.

\- Votre stratégie a fonctionné ! C'était génial ! s'écria le gardien.

\- Wai ! Incroyable, ils n'ont rien vu venir ! s'exclama un autre joueur.

\- Allons, allons, je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est vous qui avez joué à la perfection ! répondit modestement leur ancienne directrice, qui savourait cette victoire autant qu'eux.

Tout près, le professeur McGonagall s'était avancée et écouta attentivement cette discussion.

\- Hé bien Amalia, je ne savais pas que vous aviez repris en main les sessions d'entraînement de Gryffondor... s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Surprenant, y'a pas à dire, marmonna Amycus en les dépassant.

Cette intervention dissipa l'équipe et l'allégresse générale se ressentit jusqu'à table pendant le déjeuner, bien qu'elle fut mesurée pour ne pas attiser d'avantage la fureur des Carrow. Ils destinèrent au professeur d'Histoire des œillades qui n'annoncèrent rien de bon.

oOo

Au dîner, l'ambiance était redevenue calme. L'heure d'étude s'était déroulée sous la surveillance des directeurs de maison et les plats dorés attendaient que les élèves s'installent. A la table des professeurs, Hagrid était toujours aux abonnés absents tout comme Severus, Trelawney et Firenze. Dans un rythme soutenu, les semelles marquèrent le pas et par rang, les étudiants se présentèrent face aux places assignées. Les mines étaient fatiguées mais la perspective de se restaurer détendit les lèvres crispées. Les Carrow entrèrent enfin et donnèrent l'ordre à chacun de s'asseoir. Le professeur McGonagall semblait être d'excellente humeur et prête à faire partager sa joie au moment où des hiboux entrèrent par centaine dans la Grande Salle.

Dans un tourbillon de papier, ils déposèrent des journaux devant chaque assiette et repartirent aussitôt, laissant derrière eux un silence étrange. Amalia la première défit la ficelle et déploya cette édition spéciale de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. En gros titre, elle découvrit imprimé en gras :

« Kingsley Shacklebolt : un traitre délogé du Ministère ! » et en plus petits caractères en-dessous « Découvrez comment il a permis à Sirius Black d'échapper aux Aurors ». Malheureusement, la chute du Ministère avait entraîné la disgrâce d'un bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre encore présents dans les murs. Amalia n'y lit pas le nom d'Arthur Weasley à son grand soulagement mais d'autres y figuraient. Soudain, un cri retentit dans le réfectoire. Une longue plainte proche du gémissement s'éleva de la table des Serdaigle. Une jeune fille venait de s'effondrer en larmes et, pendant que Flitwick alla s'en occuper, le professeur d'Histoire en compris la raison : une page entière énumérait les sorciers morts depuis le début du mois. Elle la parcourut à toute vitesse, craignant d'y lire le nom de Dora ou de Remus.

\- Quelle tragédie ! Ses deux parents et sa petite sœur ! s'exclama Minerva à l'attention du professeur Chourave.

\- Que va-t-elle devenir ? s'inquiéta son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je crains qu'elle ne soit que la première dans cette situation au vu des circonstances actuelles…

Le demi-gnome aidé par le préfet des Serdaigle, traîna littéralement la malheureuse à travers le réfectoire en direction de l'infirmerie. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas osé se lever par crainte des Carrow qui observaient la scène d'un air satisfait. Le journal expliquait que les Nés-Moldus étaient frappés de malchance en ce moment et incitait les autres familles à prendre le large au plus vite. Ces menaces coupèrent l'appétit de l'enseignante d'Histoire qui délaissa le contenu frugal de son assiette et mit ce temps libre à profit pour scruter les visages pâles de ses étudiants ainsi que ceux des professeurs à ses côtés. En y réfléchissant, il y avait à présent deux camps parmi ses collègues : ceux qui s'opposaient aussi prudemment que possible à la répression et ceux, qui par peur, à défaut de prendre part, n'aidaient pas les surveillants. Slughorn en particulier attira son attention. Le maître de potions se concentrait sur le maigre repas face à lui et ne releva même pas les yeux quand les premiers cris avaient envahis la Grande Salle, indifférent à la détresse qui s'immisçait dans le château. Et cette même scène se rejoua de nombreuses fois par la suite...

oOo

Sur le chemin de la volière, Amalia constata qu'un attroupement s'était formé devant les portes de la Grande Salle. En arc de cercle, les élèves observaient un minuscule première année qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- Mr. Woodwand, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Amalia en dispersant les étudiants.

L'enfant prit une expression terrorisée et son professeur n'eut d'autre choix face à son mutisme, que de le saisir par les épaules pour l'amener sur un banc en retrait.

\- Allons, allons, dites-moi ce qui se passe… le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas, Professeur ! hoqueta-t-il.

\- Vous avez des ennuis avec un autre élève ?

\- Si je vous le dis, je vais avoir des problèmes !

Le blondinet était réellement effrayé à l'idée de se livrer. La jeune femme opta donc pour une autre approche.

\- Tenez, prenez une souris au sucre, cela vous fera du bien.

Malgré une hésitation, il saisit l'une des friandises au creux de la main d'Amalia et croqua dedans avec gourmandise.

\- Bon, êtes vous maintenant disposé à m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive ?

Il renifla bruyamment et essuya le bout de son nez du revers de sa manche, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers l'entrée du réfectoire.

\- J'ai été puni par les surveillants parce que j'ai volé dans les cuisines de l'école...

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

\- J'avais faim...

Amalia soupira, elle se doutait que cette situation arriverait car depuis près d'un mois, des cartes d'approvisionnement avaient été mises en place par le Ministère en raison de la raréfaction des produits. Les magasins habituels étaient pour la plus part tenus par des sangs-mêlés ou des Nés-Moldus, à présent emprisonnés à Azkaban. Chaque sorcier et sorcière s'était vu attribué un rang lui permettant d'acheter les victuailles correspondant à son sexe, son âge et sa condition physique. Certaines matières premières devenaient plus rares et cela se faisait ressentir aux banquets du collège. A l'atmosphère lugubre de la Grande Salle s'était ajouté la frugalité des plats.

Une ombre se dessina soudain sur le mur, imposante, il n'y avait pas de doute sur son propriétaire.

\- Alors _Mrs._ Rogue, on se mêle encore de ce qui ne nous regarde pas ? héla Amycus.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Cet élève a été puni et vous le réconfortez, insista le Mangemort face auquel le professeur s'était dressée.

\- J'ai dissipé un attroupement dans les couloirs. N'est-ce pas l'une des prérogatives des enseignants de Poudlard ?

Dans son dos, elle fit signe au garçon de partir tant qu'elle pouvait s'interposer entre le bourreau et sa victime.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je ne vous ai vue de la journée.

\- Effectivement, j'avais du travail dans la bibliothèque et j'ai fait un peu de piano dans la salle de musique.

\- Tssss, ne prenez pas ces grands airs avec moi. Si Rogue ne vous empêche pas de l'ouvrir, moi j'le ferai !

\- Mr. Carrow, nous sommes apparemment partis du mauvais pied et j'aimerais que nous puissions...

\- Taisez-vous et déguerpissez ! aboya-t-il en postillonnant.

L'odeur épouvantable de son haleine donna des hauts le cœur à Amalia mais elle s'exécuta, bien trop contente d'avoir une ouverture pour fuir et permettre à son élève de s'en sortir sans dommage supplémentaire. Le Mangemort la regarda disparaître dans un couloir et retourna à ses occupations. De son côté, le professeur d'Histoire fila vers la volière avant que le froid de l'automne ne lui gela les doigts.

Dans la tourelle, les chouettes allaient et venaient dans la nuit, rapportant avec elles des mulots morts et les diverses prises qui constitueraient leur dîner. Une corneille se présenta sur un perchoir au niveau des épaules du professeur et lui délivra un parchemin abîmé par la pluie. Elle patienta, clignant ses grands yeux jaunes dans un rythme régulier.

Amalia brisa le sceau d'un mouvement sec et parcourut le parchemin. Rita Steeker à nouveau, lui communiquait des informations qui allaient paraître le lendemain dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et renforcer sa détermination à combattre Voldemort. Harry venait d'être déclaré « _Indésirable n°1_ » et le journal servirait à propager la nouvelle à travers tout le pays. Il lui était reproché le meurtre de Dumbledore et de monter une coalition de sorciers rebelles afin de renverser le Ministère. _La Gazette_ devait mettre en garde les habitants car une émission pirate était diffusée depuis peu sur les ondes radio. Steeker expliquait en détail la manière de procéder afin de capter la fréquence ainsi que le premier mot de passe. Visiblement la journaliste coopérait au-delà des espérances d'Amalia jusqu'à ce qu'elle acheva la lecture de son courrier. Le post-scriptum réclamait des détails croustillants sur la prétendue relation entre Albus et son frère cadet, Abelforth Dumbledore. C'était la seconde fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de ce lien de parenté, ce qui intrigua d'autant plus l'enseignante. Jamais son tuteur n'avait fait la mention d'autre membre de sa fratrie en dehors de sa sœur, Ariana. Et cette dernière n'était pas son sujet de prédilection tant sa perte eut été une souffrance pour Albus.

Revenant à des considérations plus immédiates, Amalia cacha dans son corset la lettre et remonta aussi vite que possible vers le bureau du directeur afin d'avertir Severus du nouveau statut de Harry Potter.

A son grand étonnement, elle le trouva dans leur appartement, sortant de la chambre à coucher.

\- Ah te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'étais à la volière et j'ai justement des nouvelles concernant…

Le sorcier avait en quelques pas, rejoint sa femme dans l'entrée et avec une fougue peu commune, il la plaqua contre la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? houspilla-t-elle lorsqu'il quitta enfin ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou.

Les soupirs étouffés de la jeune femme étaient déjà un signe de victoire, elle se laissait aller. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses hanches, glissant ses doigts sous le tissu à la rencontre de la peau douce. Les notes sucrées de ses cheveux étaient envoûtantes, il les savourait en sachant que si elle découvrait trop vite les raisons de son emportement, il ne risquait plus de les sentir avant un long moment. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient, les gestes devenaient plus brusques et rapidement, la sorcière se retrouva les bras en l'air, maintenue contre le battant en bois.

\- Avant que l'on aille plus loin, j'exige une explication ! gémit Amalia, à bout. Tu ne quittes que rarement ton bureau pour surveiller les enfants avec Albus et Phineas. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

\- Hum… Très bien mais ne crie pas.

\- Severus !

\- La fouille a commencé, murmura-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal d'occuper les lèvres de sa femme.

\- Mouafoui ! parvint-elle à prononcer, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu as un peu trop attiré l'attention des Carrow dernièrement. Laisse-les faire ou nous aurons tous des soucis ! tonna-t-il. Ton petit spectacle pour aider l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor a terminé de les mettre en colère !

\- Puis-je m'exprimer à présent ? réclama la jeune femme. S'ils fouillent mon bureau, ils ne pourront pas ouvrir les tiroirs et vont tout fracasser sans y parvenir. Me permets-tu de descendre afin de faciliter leur tâche ?

Severus lui adressa une moue flegmatique, il n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité et espérait tenir son épouse le plus loin possible de cette source de conflit.

\- Soit. Allons-y et pas un mot ! ordonna-t-il en l'accompagnant vers la sortie.

Depuis le cloître, les cris effarés des fantômes se mêlèrent à ceux de la directrice adjointe, scandalisée par l'exaction des Carrow.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici sans l'approbation du professeur qui occupe ce bureau !

\- Si et même mieux, on nous y invite ! ricana Amycus avant d'apercevoir le directeur et sa femme apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Elle ne devait pas être occupée _celle-là_? cracha-t-il à l'adresse d'Amalia.

\- Elle l'était mais son _occupation_ n'a pas duré assez long temps apparemment… répliqua-t-elle avec un regard noir pour son mari.

Piqué au vif par ce sous-entendu en sa défaveur, il la précéda dans la pièce, le visage fermé. A l'inverse de la journée, la lune donnait à cette salle une ambiance énigmatique renforcée par l'orchidée millénaire. Les tons de bleus projetaient sur les murs des ombres fantomatiques, étranges et fascinantes.

\- Je vais vous faciliter votre mission et vous ouvrir mes tiroirs, déclara le professeur d'Histoire à ses collègues reconvertis en archéologues. Les dragons de mon bureau ne les libéreront qu'au contact de mes doigts. Aucun sort ne peut en venir à bout sans endommager ce qu'il contient et ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle passa chaque main rapidement devant les poignées et les dragons miniatures se rétractèrent. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard en coin puis bousculèrent l'enseignante une fois les tiroirs ouverts.

\- C'est quoi ça ? déclama l'homme en désignant les flacons multicolores.

\- Des encres. Tout ce qu'il y a dans ce tiroir est dédié à la correspondance...

\- J'l'avais bien vu ! coupa-t-il. Pourquoi vous écrivez en mauve ? Vous avez 5 ans ? railla-t-il.

\- Amycus, elles sont enchantées.

La sœur saisit un parchemin vierge et une plume puis trempa l'extrémité biseautée dans le liquide pour gratter quelques mots. Instantanément ils changèrent de forme sur le papier.

\- Intéressant... marmonna le surveillant. Confisqué ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour provoquer une expression indignée sur le visage d'Amalia.

Mais elle tint bon et se tut, redoutant le moment où il sortirait le sigil de Salomon. D'une main, le Mangemort balaya l'intérieur du tiroir et repoussa les papiers jusqu'à sortir une boîte en bois contenant des sceaux à cacheter.

\- Il faut aussi que je vous explique à quoi sert ceci ? lança la jeune femme d'un ton impétueux.

Cette provocation eut le mérite de détourner l'attention du surveillant qui reposa le coffret d'un geste violent. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur son interlocutrice.

\- La ramène pas ! Si tu crois qu'on ne voit pas clair dans ton petit jeu ! mugit-t-il.

\- Il suffit ! N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à _ma_ femme, intervint Severus en se plaçant entre eux. Il me revient le droit de la punir pour son comportement. Terminez la fouille que l'on puisse remonter, j'ai deux mots à dire à Mrs. Rogue, persiffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais à l'adresse de cette dernière.

Minerva les observait, les sourcils froncés, redoutant de laisser sa collègue seule avec son tortionnaire de mari. Les Mangemorts abandonnèrent leur œuvre après avoir retourné tous les tiroirs du bureau et scruté le placard de la pièce. Même le linteau de la cheminée fut examiné et l'intérieur du conduit ramoné. Sa salle de cours ne révéla pas plus de secrets que son bureau et ce fut soulagée, qu'Amalia observa les surveillants repartir bredouilles. Fort heureusement, les objets de Livius avaient été cachés juste à temps et la boussole passait inaperçue dans la fresque murale bien qu'Alecto faillit la découvrir par inadvertance en chassant le professeur Binns à travers le tableau de la classe.

A leur retour dans leur appartement, enfin seuls, le couple put se détendre sur le sofa du salon. Amalia se blottit dans les bras de son époux et y chercha la chaleur réconfortante que le feu de l'âtre ne lui apportait pas.

\- Tu ne reprends pas ton petit manège de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien. Sais-tu à quel point tu les as provoqués ?

\- Parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'entraîner l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

\- Non Amalia, souffla Severus d'un air las. Tu en fais trop... Le Quidditch est une chose mais ton comportement général a le don de les exciter comme des hyènes et bientôt, on réclamera de moi que je te dresse tel un animal. N'oublie pas la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres te concernant... Sans compter sur le fait qu'il a déclaré Potter « _Indésirable n°1_ »...

\- Tu es donc au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle en se redressant.

\- En effet, comment peux-tu déjà le savoir ? demanda-t-il, un air suspicieux se dessinait dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai mes sources à la _Gazette du Sorcier_... avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

\- Steeker... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le sorcier, il va y avoir d'autres changements annoncés dans le journal dès demain. Les élèves qui ne se sont pas présentés au _Poudlard Express_ à la rentrée vont être ramenés de force par les Rafleurs.

\- C'est déjà le cas, non ?

\- Ne crois pas cela. Leurs prérogatives et leurs moyens ont été revus à la hausse, ils ont pour ordre de ne ramener ici que les Sang Pur. Les autres ont eu une chance, à partir de maintenant ils seront envoyés à Azkaban. La publication vise essentiellement à tendre une main aux familles de sorciers pour qu'ils amènent d'eux-mêmes leurs enfants.

\- A ce sujet, pourquoi Drago Malefoy n'est-il pas à l'école cette année ?

\- Tu as à ce point envie de l'avoir en cours ? ricana Severus alors que sa femme roulait des yeux au ciel.

\- Je m'inquiète de son sort. Je préfère le savoir ici à l'abri, qu'auprès de Tu-Sais-Quientouré des racailles de la pire espèce… Je l'ai vu terrorisé cet été.

\- Ne crois pas que Drago soit une victime. Il s'est proposé de lui même pour être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était ni pour sauver l'honneur de sa famille, ni pour préserver ses parents de la colère de notre maître. Drago agit dans son propre intérêt et sans scrupule.

Amalia détourna le regard vers la cheminée, un air inquiet lui creusait le visage.

\- Mais tu as raison sur un point. Il serait mieux entouré ici dans le château, qu'au Manoir.

\- Quand on connaît l'une de ses tantes, on sait à quel point la folie peut les atteindre facilement… ironisa la jeune femme tout en resserrant ses bras autour du torse de Severus.

\- Et concernant ton filleul, des tracs vont être distribués à travers tous le pays afin de motiver les habitants à le dénoncer. Cette ruse était souvent employée lors de la première guerre. Les gens étaient si paniqués à l'idée qu'on les dénonça, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à clamer haut et fort que leurs voisins étaient des traîtres.

Il passa ses doigts dans les longues boucles d'Amalia et les laissa courir sur son épaule pour repousser le haut de son vêtement, profitant de sa position pour détailler le corps allongé contre lui. Depuis sa place, il pouvait voir l'extrémité de la baguette qui dormait contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse.

\- Il faudrait que Phineas puisse les prévenir, intervint-elle, coupant court aux rêveries de son mari.

\- Hum, je me suis permis à ce sujet d'apporter un petit tableau de Dumbledore dans notre chambre. Ainsi, si Phineas Nigellus a des nouvelles pendant la nuit, son voisin de portrait nous préviendra.

\- Pourquoi n'installes-tu pas directement le Professeur Black chez nous ?

\- Parce qu'il est curieux… Trop curieux… soupira Severus en s'étirant.

\- En parlant de curiosité… murmura la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa pour se mettre à califourchon sur les jambes de son époux et commencer à déboutonner sa robe de sorcier.

\- Oui ? osa ce dernier d'un ton innocent.

\- Tout à l'heure, pendant que tu essayais de me retenir, je me demandais quelle était la partie de ton corps la plus sensible à mes baisers si je parvenais à me soustraire.

\- Ah ? Je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de te renseigner…

\- C'est ce qui me semblait alors je vais devoir chercher par moi-même, conclut-elle, les mains achevant d'ouvrir la chemise qu'il portait pour dévoiler une peau d'un blanc laiteux.

Elle planta son regard dans les iris sombres qui la dévoraient, effleurant du bout des lèvres sa joue, le lobe de son oreille pour descendre lentement le long de son cou. Sa course folle la mena jusqu'à un mamelon érigé et de la pointe de sa langue, elle le caressa et l'embrassa.

\- Hum… Continue s'il te plaît… gémit l'homme, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux clos.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et relevé les pans de sa robe pour explorer ses cuisses. Sans un mot, Amalia descendit jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture et n'eut pas à parler pour ôter ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le guéridon. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise et le corps de sa femme sur les genoux.

\- Si tu as froid, dis-le moi… susurra-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque, répliqua-t-il. Tu es brûlante…

Cette remarque la fit sourire et l'invita à poursuivre son chemin. Par de courts baisers, elle titilla le nombril puis l'aine de son amant avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses jambes. Une main appuyait par moment sur sa tête pour l'inciter à se diriger vers son membre. Elle le saisit et amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en léchant à nouveau son nombril sous les grognements de désapprobation. Et quand enfin elle perçut qu'il perdait patience, Amalia posa ses lèvres sur la couronne de chair, tirant un soupir de contentement à son partenaire. Elle jouait avec sa langue d'un bout à l'autre de son sexe, lapant doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à cette sensation si forte. La variation de mouvements et ses mains qui se déplaçaient pour masser ses cuisses achevèrent de convaincre Severus sur les bienfaits du mariage. Enfin, Amalia se redressa pour enserrer le membre tremblant entre ses seins soyeux et continuer à le parcourir de sa langue. Des spasmes de plaisirs l'animèrent, la jeune femme s'appliquait, fixant toujours le visage de son amant pour capter les signes d'une fin imminente.

\- A-arrête-toi, articula le sorcier, une main dans les cheveux de sa compagne l'invitait à se retirer.

\- Pas question, répondit-elle, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. J'ai trouvé un endroit particulièrement sensible et j'aimerais vérifier s'il est autant qu'un autre…

Ses lèvres se refermèrent avec avidité, Severus murmurait des supplications, les paupières fermées, le front plissé. Sa jouissance n'allait pas tarder et, sentant l'inévitable arriver, Amalia accéléra le massage avec sa poitrine, plaquant le membre contre le ventre de son propriétaire pour mieux dévorer les ergots réceptifs de ce dernier. Penché en avant, Severus referma ses bras autour des épaules de sa femme dans un long râle de plaisir, inondant ses seins.

Il reprit peu à peu pied pendant qu'Amalia se nettoyait d'un sortilège de Récurage, toujours assise sur ses jambes.

\- Tu vas trop vite, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te donner du plaisir ! pesta-t-il à demi-courroucé.

\- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas pris ? répliqua la jeune femme d'un air satisfait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me m'amènes pas au septième ciel que cela ne m'a pas procuré exactement ce dont j'avais besoin…

Elle posa délicatement son front contre le sien, frottant tendrement leurs nez pour terminer par un baiser.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne t'ai même pas effleurée…

\- Il y a milles façons de savourer ce plaisir à deux. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre on dirait… gloussa Amalia.

Ses doigts parcouraient lentement le contour du visage de son compagnon, elle le regardait avec tendresse et lui sourit.

\- Si tu comptes m'instruire, je pense que des cours réguliers s'imposent, conclut-il. Et qui sait ? J'apprécierai peut-être de t'appeler _Professeur_.

\- Je te préviens, je suis exigeante et je note sévèrement ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Oh oui ! De cela, je suis déjà au courant ! s'exclama l'homme en la renversant sur le sofa pour mieux l'embrasser.

\- Je vais t'enseigner la tendresse, Severus Rogue...

Il se blottit contre le corps étendu et huma les effluves nouvelles qui l'entouraient alors que des doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux de jais. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et projetait aux murs des formes étirées. La chaleur de la cheminée, les caresses douces et les ronronnements de contentement auraient presque réussi à leur faire oublier la douloureuse réalité.

oOo

Malgré cette osmose retrouvée, la quête des objets de Livius les ramenèrent tous les deux à des considérations plus terre à terre. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi dans la minuscule réserve des cachots. Après une longue inspiration, Amalia posa à nouveau ses doigts sur la vitre froide et appela un Strangulot. Contrairement à la fois précédente, trois d'entre eux se présentèrent immédiatement et la jeune femme reconnut son compagnon d'aventure. Le démon s'agitait dans l'eau, donnant des coups de dents pointues contre le hublot.

 _\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ta dernière visite dans son esprit_ , raisonna la voix de Severus.

\- Et j'en suis navrée… murmura-t-elle autant pour son époux que pour l'animal qui rayait de ses longs doigts le verre, tentant par tous les moyens de la percer pour se venger.

Il finit tout de même par cesser ses efforts, à bout de force et flotta face à la sorcière, ses bras filiformes le long du corps.

\- Hé, tu accepterais que l'on retourne là-bas ? demanda Amalia avec douceur.

De ses paumes émanait une force tranquille, chaleureuse et enivrante pour les démons. Le premier Strangulot poussa ses camarades pour être celui qu'elle choisirait.

\- Joli tour Mrs. Rogue mais ne perdons pas de temps. Les Carrow pourraient se montrer curieux et venir te chercher.

\- Pitié, gémis de plaisir cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'ils n'oseront pas frapper à la porte !

Severus souffla dans son cou, amusé puis se laissa porter par le voyage aquatique au milieu de la forêt d'algues. Le Strangulot nageait encore plus vite que la dernière fois, certainement rassuré par l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait, la volonté d'Amalia le guidant. Le démon n'avait d'ailleurs émis aucune résistance et laissait son hôte le diriger. Une fois de plus, la gare submergée était d'une hypnotique beauté dans la lumière étrange du fond du lac. Une fois devant la harpe, la sorcière n'eut à reproduire la mélodie pour faire apparaître la cachette de l'orbe. Dans les yeux globuleux du Strangulot se reflétait une lueur émanant de la sphère.

\- Amalia, ne te laisse pas distraire et sors-la le plus vite possible.

Malgré la fascination qui la poussait à ne pas quitter des yeux cet objet surprenant, la jeune femme serra sa possession entre les maigres bras du démon et fila vers la sortie. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'antre dans lequel l'orbe avait reposé depuis toutes ces années, se demandant comment son père avait pu avoir connaissance d'un lieu si énigmatique et majestueux. Peut-être était-ce au détour d'une conversation que Dumbledore sans le vouloir, l'avait guidé vers cette découverte ? Avec un pincement au cœur, elle conduit le Strangulot jusqu'à la berge de la minuscule île où Severus et ils s'étaient retrouvés enfin seuls avant que Voldemort ne l'appela au milieu de l'année scolaire. Avec les longues griffes, elle enterra dans le sable meuble sa trouvaille et la recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de galets.

\- Je pense inviter ma femme à une petite balade en barque au clair de lune, ce soir…

 _\- Quelle chance ! Dois-je sortir mes bottes ?_ répliqua-t-elle avec ironie alors que son emprise se relâchait peu à peu de l'esprit du Strangulot pour se retrouver à nouveau dans l'étroite réserve des cachots.

Severus remettait déjà en place les bocaux et les fioles sur les étagères.

\- Amène ce que tu veux mais fais-le de manière discrète jusqu'aux hangars à bateaux. Je t'y rejoindrai vers 23h une fois le rapport des surveillants faits. Méfie-toi de ton ami Hagrid, il traîne souvent à l'extérieur la nuit en ce moment… Je suppose qu'il a un animal quelconque à nourrir.

Il s'agitait pour ranger au plus vite la réserve alors que sa femme était appuyée contre la porte et le regardait faire, appréciant de pouvoir l'observer. Il y avait dans les gestes de Severus une dextérité et une force tranquille qui le distinguait des autres hommes. Lorsqu'il se concentrait sur une tâche, son expression était imperturbable, insondable. Quand il se retourna enfin, Amalia avait un sourire béat aux lèvres.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je te trouve terriblement beau, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Bien qu'étonné, le sorcier esquissa un sourire et détourna les yeux.

\- Pfff tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Tu oses remettre en doute mon jugement ? répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton provoquant pendant que son époux se rapprochait.

\- Tu es amoureuse maintenant mais nous verrons dans quelques mois si tu es toujours de cet avis...

\- Hum hum, je tiens le pari. J'ai fait une promesse à notre mariage et je compte bien la tenir. Toi par contre, ne t'a-t-on pas prédit des centaines de femmes à tes pieds ?

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. J'ai déjà assez de mal à gérer la mienne alors m'encombrer d'autres...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Amalia lui assena une tape sur l'épaule pour signifier son mécontentement alors qu'il ricanait, puis disparue dans les couloirs sombres des cachots.

[1] Le manuscrit de Huld

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le vol de l'Épée

 **Note** : Vous êtes gâtés, je n'ai pas attendu une semaine de plus :p Pourtant, je suis en train d'écrire un autre (court) texte pour un concours de fanfic, dès que c'est envoyé, je vous la poste sans faute et vous inviterez à voter (pour moi, faut pas déconner !) Merci pour votre « fidélité et les mp trop mignons que je reçois ! Comme dirait Deadpool « Love ! »

Ah et j'oublie de le dire mais 1) n'hésitez pas à passer sur mon compte Insta pour voir les bêtises que j'y poste, j'envisage même d'ouvrir une page FB pour avoir plus d'échanges avec vous 2) toutes les fics que j'ai adoré sont dans mes fav' ! Et je les aime vraiment beaucoup !


	8. Chapitre 8 – Le vol de l'Épée

**Chapitre 8 – Le vol de l'Épée**

Elle s'assura bien évidemment de ne pas être suivie et attendit derrière un rempart que Hagrid se soit enfoncé dans la Forêt Interdite avec Crockdur, avant de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au hangar à bateau. Le clapotis de l'eau berçait les coques amarrées et les rames, bien alignées, attendaient que l'on en fasse usage. La lune se reflétait à sa surface, heureusement de longs nuages filants assombrissaient par moment le Lac Noir et les couvriraient. Après plus d'un quart d'heure d'attente dans le froid et la nuit, Amalia s'impatienta. Ses doigts devenaient douloureux malgré ses gants doublés et l'extrémité de orteils devaient s'être transformés en glace. Pourtant, une chaleur délicieuse naquit dans son ventre quand elle entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher, connaissant immédiatement la démarche rapide de Severus.

\- Je suis désolé, les Gryffondor ont encore fait fort aujourd'hui... râla le sorcier.

Amalia pivota pour lui faire face. Sa silhouette se détachait dans la lumière argentée, conférant à son teint une couleur surnaturelle. Un halo entourait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux brillaient d'une manière étrange. Il demeura muet d'étonnement.

\- Peut-on y aller ? réclama alors la jeune femme.

\- Euh… Oui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, _mon Prince_?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il d'une voix de velours. Allons-y pour en finir et rentrer.

Bien que surprise, elle ne répliqua pas et s'installa dans la barque amarrée. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ils étaient tout deux sur la grève de la minuscule île du Lac Noir. Amalia n'eut aucun mal à déterrer la sphère placée sous un gros galet. Dès l'instant où elle la contempla, l'orbe lui donna à nouveau l'impression d'être aspirée dans un gouffre sans fin où se mêlaient douceur et chaleur. Une étrange lueur bleutée sortait de l'objet et avec, la mélodie qui enchantait la harpe sous-marine.

\- Que crois-tu que cet artefact produit ? demanda la voix grave de Severus.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai qu'une vague idée. Le livre de Papa disait que l'Oeil du Kraken permettrait de maîtriser l'eau. Il y avait un paragraphe à ce sujet…

\- User de la magie élémentaire relève de l'art noir, il s'agit d'un pouvoir brut et dangereux, avertit l'homme en constatant que sa compagne ne quittait plus des yeux l'orbe. On dit qu'il vole autant qu'il donne si l'on ne prend pas garde.

\- Si j'ai bien tout saisi, c'est à cause de sa nature. La magie élémentaire tire sa source de tout, en particulier des éléments de son environnement. Papa disait qu'enclencher le pouvoir de l'Oeil sans avoir d'eau autour de soi pouvait être mortel car l'artefact pompe son élément de la première source qui lui est disponible comme le corps humain…

\- C'est assez logique. Arrrh ! Amalia, range cette chose immédiatement, on dirait que tu vas l'embrasser ! pesta Severus qui perdait patience en voyant sa femme absorbée par la contemplation presque maladive de l'objet.

\- Pa-pardon… s'excusa-t-elle, une main glissait déjà la sphère dans sa poche.

\- Qu'y avait-il d'autre dans l'encyclopédie ?

\- Papa expliquait qu'il fallait donc user avec prudence de l'Œil mais qu'en somme, il offrait à son possesseur, le pouvoir de maîtriser l'eau.

\- Peux-tu tenter quelque chose tant que nous sommes ici ? questionna le Serpentard en scrutant la surface du Lac Noir d'un regard curieux.

\- Hum… Oui je peux toujours essayer…

Amalia inspira profondément trois fois avant de ressortir de sous sa cape l'objet enchanté que Livius avait trouvé au cours de ses périples. La sphère brillait intensément à mesure que la jeune femme s'approchait de l'eau. Enfin, quand elle sentit le bon moment, elle libéra l'énergie magique qu'elle renfermait comme si elle utilisait sa baguette, se concentrant sur la surface lisse qui s'étendait à perte de vue. L'eau s'écarta pour révéler le sable sous sa surface, le liquide formait comme un mur autour de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle avança vers cet étrange phénomène et fut bientôt entourée par l'eau sans être mouillée, voyant à travers les habitants du Lac. A la clarté de la lune, des milliers de poissons, algues, formes étranges et créatures fantomatiques étaient visibles et aussi étonnés par ce nouveau phénomène, que la fille de Livius alors qu'elle en était à l'origine.

Sur la berge, Severus observait, la bouche ouverte, le pouvoir immense de l'objet. Sa femme était littéralement encerclée par les remparts invisibles retenant l'eau à distance de son corps et dévoilant le fond du lac. La force élémentaire avait la réputation d'être vive et brute, instable mais terriblement destructrice. L'orbe absorbait le liquide qui entourait la sorcière et brillait plus fort à mesure qu'il se nourrissait de son élément. Soudain, Amalia recula puis relâcha le sortilège. Le mur d'eau s'effondra dans un fracas similaire au bruit des vagues, éclaboussant ses spectateurs par la même occasion.

\- Amalia ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hum… répondit la jeune femme en fixant l'objet dans ses mains.

La lueur bleutée était différente à présent, quelques reflets irisés s'étaient ajoutés à l'impressionnant tourbillon de l'œil. Mais incapable de détourner le regard, sa propriétaire demeura figée sur la grève jusqu'à ce que deux mains chaudes lui saisissent les épaules.

\- Désolée _mon Prince…_

\- Ce n'est rien. Rentrons… murmura-t-il enfermant d'un geste rapide sa main sur la sphère.

Coincée entre ses bras, Amalia se détendit enfin, appréciant la chaleur douce de son époux. Severus se rendit compte de son état et resserra un peu plus son étreinte, les lèvres tout près de l'oreille de sa compagne. Il posa une joue contre sa tête et se laissa gagner par la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se tenait près d'elle. Le froid de l'automne qui s'insinuait sous sa cape n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, ils étaient hors du monde, hors du temps pour quelques minutes encore. Si bien qu'à leur retour de l'abri à bateaux, ils se firent surprendre par le garde-chasse qui sortait de la Forêt Interdite, des furets à demis-mangés se balançaient à sa ceinture.

\- Oh ! Bon-bonsoir Professeurs ! s'exclama-t-il, apparemment aussi surpris que dérangé d'être vu ici.

\- Bonsoir Hagrid ! répondit Amalia pour donner le change.

\- Hé hé, belle soirée pour se promener, hein ? lança-t-il, cachant dans son dos les restes de proies.

\- Hum…

Severus se racla la gorge, deux doigts posés sur l'arrête de son nez pour la pincer.

\- Oui excellente soirée pour se balader tu as raison. Mais il fait froid et je suis fatiguée alors nous allons rentrer nous coucher. A demain Hagrid ! s'empressa de finir la sorcière pendant que son ami gardait un sourire crispé.

A peine élancés sur les pavés du chemin, l'homme reprit la parole.

\- Me prend-t-il pour un idiot ? Comme s'il l'on ne m'avait pas signalé la présence de cet oiseau de malheur aux abords du château ! A-t-il conscience des risques qu'il prend ?

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop confiant… J'irai lui parler si tu le souhaites…

\- Non. Je demanderai à ma mère de s'en charger. Pour l'instant, reste dans le rang. Je n'aimerai pas avoir à gérer ta punition s'il te prenait encore l'envie de pousser les Carrow à bout…

Amalia ne répondit pas à cette allusion à peine déguisée à son comportement. De toute façon, son esprit se portaient tout comme ses yeux vers la Forêt Interdite qu'ils étaient obligés de longer sur cette partie du domaine. A l'orée du bois, une flaque argentée renvoyait les rayons de la lune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute, prenant la direction des arbres, précédée de Severus.

Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis de mousse humide.

\- On dirait du sang de licorne... Elle en a perdu énormément... souffla-t-il après avoir trempé ses doigts dans la flaque. Allons-nous-en, ce qui l'a attaqué pourrait vouloir revenir...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait achevé sa phrase, Amalia sortit de sous sa cape une petite boussole.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu espères essayer le Vegvisir en pourchassant la nuit un animal blessé... soupira le directeur tout en secouant la tête.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas retrouver l'orbe dans le sable, alors je l'ai pris avec moi... C'est l'occasion idéale de l'essayer, non ?

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme eut un regard noir dont elle s'était habituée à recevoir depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle releva le petit cadran et un déclic lui indiqua que le couvercle était en place. Avec précaution, elle tira le réceptacle et du bout de sa baguette, préleva quelques gouttes du sang de licorne. Presque instantanément, elles disparurent, absorbées par la boussole. L'aiguille qui indiquait jusqu'à présent le Nord se mit à vibrer puis à tourner à toute vitesse sur son axe avant de se stabiliser brutalement dans une direction.

\- Ah ! Le chemin va vers la Forêt Interdite ! s'exclama Amalia, excitée par cette découverte.

\- Comme c'est étonnant... marmonna l'homme en noir qui lui emboîta le pas.

L'odeur d'humus les enveloppa, on aurait dit que le lieu les attendait. Le tapis de feuilles mortes craquait sous leurs pieds, leur intrusion ne pouvait passer inaperçue. Par endroit, des gouttes argentées constellaient le sol, leur confirmant le chemin à suivre. Pourtant, après une centaine de mètres, un froid sec les surpris.

Dans une clairière, le corps inerte d'une licorne reposait au sol et deux masses sombres étaient penchées vers l'animal. Une main puissante plaqua Amalia contre un arbre et le corps de son compagnon l'empêcha de bouger, la retenant prisonnière sous sa cape.

\- Chuuut... Ne prononce pas un mot, dit-il à voix basse. Se sont des Rafleurs, ils ont dû tuer cette licorne pour s'amuser...

Il se pencha pour les observer, maintenant toujours la sorcière contre lui afin qu'elle ne s'échappa.

\- Ils semblent avoir terminé... Laissons-les partir avant de rentrer...

Amalia ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

 _\- Que faisaient-ils ici au lieu d'être à Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi boire du sang de licorne alors que la contrepartie à payer est énorme ? Le point positif dans tout ceci était que le Vegvisir avait parfaitement fonctionné..._

 _\- Hé, je t'entends aussi..._ coupa la voix suave de Severus dans son esprit après qu'il ait lancé silencieusement le sortilège des Moires.

 _\- Désolée..._ répondit-elle troublée par cette intrusion et le souffle tiède de son mari sur sa joue.

 _\- Une rumeur s'est rependue chez les Mangemorts au sujet du sang de licorne, après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait expliqué la manière dont il était parvenu à survivre de longues années... Certains pensent qu'il a la propriété de renforcer sa magie ou d'être euphorique… Sa vente étant interdite, je suppose que les Rafleurs postés à Pré-au-Lard n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de venir se servir eux-mêmes dans la Forêt Interdite…_

Les deux hommes essuyèrent du revers de leur manche les restes de leur dégustation et repartirent dans la direction opposée à leurs observateurs. Des rires gras s'échappaient de leurs gorges, ravis d'avoir fait une si bonne chasse.

\- Allons-y à moins que tu ne désires également t'enivrer à en perdre de la raison… reprit le directeur. Quoique, tu as fait preuve de tant d'imprudence que je ne peux que douter de l'état de ta santé mentale…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Amalia qui lui adressa un regard noir qu'il chassa en penchant son visage. Les iris sombres cherchaient à capter toute l'attention de sa proie pendant que des mains remontaient le long de ses hanches avant de lui plaquer les poignets au-dessus de la tête. Les doux souvenirs de leurs retrouvailles dans la cabane des Weasley étaient dans leurs esprits, provoquant presque immédiatement une réaction de leurs corps.

\- Rentrons… souffla une dernière fois Severus en quittant ses lèvres.

oOo

Les artefacts de Livius retrouvèrent chacun une cachette appropriée après avoir été minutieusement inspectés. Amalia garda les images précises en mémoire afin de consulter les ouvrages de son père, conservés par la bibliothécaire dans le double fond de l'étagère de Severus. Sur le chemin menant à ses appartements, elle réfléchissait à des phrases ou annotations particulières de son père.

Mais dès l'instant où la gargouille pivota, le professeur d'Histoire sentit qu'un événement important était en train de se jouer. En haut de l'escalier en colimaçon étaient prostrés dans une position grotesque, Luna, Ginny et Neville face à Severus sa baguette en main, l'épée de Gryffondor à leurs pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria Amalia.

\- Laisse-moi gérer la situation, ordonna le sorcier dont l'expression tendue inspirait l'effroi.

Il descendit les quelques marches qu'il restait pour héler les Carrow, Alecto se présenta la première.

\- J'ai besoin de voir McGonagall immédiatement.

Il attendit que la Mangemort soit partie pour s'adresser à sa femme à voix basse.

\- J'ai jeté un sort sur la vitrine pour surveiller ta rapière et ce sont eux qui l'ont enclenché… J'insiste, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire.

Les pas des surveillants précédèrent ceux de la directrice adjointe, elle apparut essoufflée à l'angle du couloir.

\- Minerva, puisque vous insistez pour être présente à chaque punition infligée à vos petits protégés, celle-ci sera mémorable ! Allez, tout le monde dans mon bureau ! exigea-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Amalia échangea un bref regard inquiet avec sa consœur et s'exécuta la première, une fois que les élèves furent libérés de leur sortilège de Stupéfixion. Neville n'en menait pas large, Ginny conservait une expression résolue et Luna souriait béatement aux portraits des anciens directeurs comme si elle était là pour les saluer.

\- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit, Severus ? débuta McGonagall aussi calmement qu'elle put.

\- Il se passe que je viens de surprendre ces trois élèves de Gryffondor, sortant de mon bureau, l'épée du fondateur dans les mains. J'ai hâte de savoir comment ils s'y sont pris pour découvrir le mot de passe et de la manière dont vous allez qualifier un vol pris sur le fait !

\- Je… Je ne…, bafouilla la vieille sorcière.

\- Ne vous en prenez pas au Professeur McGonagall, elle n'y est pour rien ! hurla Ginny d'un ton révolté.

\- Il suffit Miss Weasley ! trancha le directeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à la garder ! Vous êtes un Serpentard, vous en êtes indigne ! continua la jeune fille, comme possédée.

\- _Endoloris !_

Les hurlements de Ginny déchirèrent le rythme régulier des tintements de la pièce. Les appareils de Dumbledore s'étaient presque tues quand Amycus, à peine entré dans la pièce, avait envoyé son sortilège sur la rousse.

\- _Experlliarmus !_ lança Amalia en s'interposant.

La baguette du Mangemort décrivit un arc de cercle avant de se loger dans la main de son attaquante. Elle lui adressa un sourire mauvais quand une poigne de fer se referma sur son poignet.

\- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas t'occuper de cette histoire, cracha Severus en lui tordant le bras si fort qu'elle dut se courber et plier le genou.

\- Il suffit Severus ! intervint McGonagall.

L'homme desserra son étreinte sans quitter sa prisonnière des yeux.

\- Attends-moi dans notre appartement et je m'occupe de toi ensuite… dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Amalia ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bureau non sans avoir adressé un coup d'œil anxieux aux trois élèves regroupés près du tableau de Phineas Black. L'expression de colère qu'arborait Severus ne lui augurait rien de bon pour la suite, elle attendit donc son retour, assise devant la cheminée du salon. Dans le couloir, les talons lui indiquèrent que tous les visiteurs avaient quitté le seuil, elle retint son souffle jusqu'au moment où la porte de leur appartement claqua.

\- DANS QUELLE LANGUE DOIS-JE TE PARLER POUR QUE TU M'ÉCOUTES ? mugit-il à peine entré. Ne pouvais-tu pas laisser Minerva intervenir ? Pourquoi a-t-il encore fallu que tu t'en mêles ?!

La jeune femme leva le menton vers son époux mais ne prononça pas un mot.

\- J'avais déjà envisagé une punition acceptable mais sais-tu ce qui va se produire maintenant ?

\- Je euh…

\- NON ÉVIDEMMENT !

\- Sev…

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que sa bouche entrouverte ne parvenant pas à placer un mot au milieu de la litanie du directeur.

\- Les Carrow vont prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je suis certain qu'il nous rendra une petite visite pour s'assurer que les méthodes de discipline qu'il m'a dictées, soient bien appliquées ! Et s'il y a bien une chose que je voulais éviter, c'est que lui vienne à Poudlard ! Par Merlin, ne pouvais-tu pas me laisser gérer la situation ?!

Severus se retourna et franchit le pas de la chambre qu'il ne manqua pas de la fermer violemment. Abasourdie, Amalia ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se produire et mit un long moment avant de se préparer à aller se coucher. Lorsqu'elle entra à son tour dans leur chambre, son compagnon était allongé dans le noir, tourné de son côté et ne lui adressa pas un mot. A son réveil, la jeune femme ne put que constater que la situation ne s'était pas améliorée pendant la nuit et la suite des événements allaient confirmer ce fait.

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, le jour d'Halloween, un vent fort soufflait contre les vitraux de la Grande Salle quand les élèves et professeurs furent sommés de s'y rendre avant le repas de midi. Ils attendaient en rang de découvrir ce que cette convocation cachait. Les directeurs des quatre maisons étaient debout, près de leurs étudiants. Le personnel de Poudlard patientait le long des murs, entre les immenses cheminées éteintes. Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce et la présence des Détracteurs à l'extérieur devait fortement y contribuer. Cette année, aucune citrouille n'était suspendue dans le faux ciel magique, en signe d'oppression. Après une attente qui parut interminable pour les dos endoloris par la posture droite imposée, les grandes portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent sur une délégation pour le moins incongrue.

Un groupe de Mangemorts encagoulés et masqués fit son entrée précédé, du directeur et d'un invité dont la présence horrifia tous les spectateurs.

Lord Voldemort remonta l'allée, d'un pas triomphal, son énorme serpent ondulant entre ses pieds. Le mage noir prit un plaisir malsain à ralentir, lancer des courants d'air dans le dos d'élèves au hasard ou encore inviter Nagini à se glisser dans la foule pour semer la terreur dans l'esprit des personnes présentes. Il savourait son effet, se délectant de son retour après avoir essuyé par deux fois le refus de sa candidature au poste d'enseignant. Il était à présent au-dessus de Dippet, au-dessus de Dumbledore, au-dessus du Ministre même ! Tous lui devaient respect et admiration, écouter et appliquer sa volonté pour élever la jeunesse magique de son pays. En cela, il avait fait mieux encore que ce que Dumbledore avait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars.

Enfin, lorsqu'il arriva face aux enseignants regroupés autour du trône directorial, Voldemort entama un va-et-vient devant les visages baissés.

\- Aaaah ! Quel plaisir de revenir dans ce lieu hautement symbolique ! L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ! J'avais le secret espoir d'y enseigner à une époque mais ma candidature n'était pas assez bonne ! s'exclama Voldemort sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ses acolytes ricanèrent pour accompagner leur chef.

\- Heureusement, j'ai l'occasion aujourd'hui d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice que représente l'éducation des vrais sorciers ! Quelle chance vous avez tous – il balaya du doigt la salle – de pouvoir participer à ce glorieux projet ! Former et être formés pour que les héritiers méritants de la magie puissent un jour à leur tour, conduire notre monde à des aspirations plus hautes encore ! S'élever au-dessus des impurs doit être votre credo ! Et ceux qui n'y adhérons pas, seront contraints ou punis !

Le mage noir toisa fièrement les adultes présents, un seul retint son attention.

\- Aaaaaaaah Amalia Richards… Oh pardon, Mrs. Rogue devrais-je dire !

La jeune femme demeura prostrée dans son mutisme, résolue à quitter cette pièce par la pensée.

\- Te souviens-tu de l'unique raison pour laquelle je t'ai laissée en vie, souillure ? REGARDE-MOI ! hurla-t-il, à bout face à l'obstination de la jeune femme.

Tous les spectateurs sursautèrent, surpris par cette soudaine colère. Sa victime releva les yeux lentement jusqu'à rencontrer les pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat.

\- J'ai été clément à ton égard et qu'est-ce que j'apprends par mes fidèles alliés ? reprit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Que tu t'opposes ouvertement à mes ordres ? Severus ! ordonna-t-il d'un geste de sa baguette.

Son lieutenant n'eut pas à le faire répéter. Il s'avança vers sa femme et lui infligea le même supplice que pendant l'été. Son expression était pourtant crispée dès les premières plaintes de douleur d'Amalia.

Mais elle, était déjà bien loin, flottant dans un doux souvenir d'enfance en compagnie de ses amis disparus. Quelle ironie ! Si seulement Voldemort pouvait connaître ses pensées, il verrait les visages souriants de James, Sirius et Lily autour d'elle.

La douleur ramena dans la Grande Salle le professeur d'Histoire qui s'était effondrée au sol. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux, haletante alors que les élèves retenaient des cris d'horreur et tenta de faire bonne figure pour ne pas les affoler plus.

\- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me défie ! s'exclama le mage noir à l'assemblée. Si, l'un d'entre vous ose s'opposer à moi, de quelque manière que ce soit, il subira le même sort ! Alors pour ceux qui seraient encore en contact avec Harry Potter, transmettez-lui un message de ma part.

Il tendit la baguette vers Amalia, la fit glisser au sol jusqu'à ses pieds, la mit debout et la força à tendre le bras.

\- Harry sera certainement ravi d'apprendre qu'ici à Poudlard, se cache le dernier membre vivant de sa famille !

Il entreprit d'écorcher la peau pâle de la jeune femme, partant de sa paume pour rejoindre le pli de son coude. Le sortilège dessinait des lettres dans la chair, suivant les gestes amples du mage noir. D'abord le prénom de Lily puis celui de James et enfin leur fils s'écrivirent là où Voldemort passait. Un long filet de sang drapa le membre d'Amalia mais à aucun instant elle ne le plia. Le regard droit, fixé vers l'immense porte en chêne de la Grande Salle, elle serra les dents et maintint son bras en l'air pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à son tortionnaire de la voir faiblir au risque de l'énerver. Dans son corsage, sa baguette réagissait à la violence physique de sa maîtresse, comme une révolte muette.

Voldemort était venu pour faire passer un message de terreur aux élèves, enseignants, au monde magique sans aucun doute. Et encore plus à elle, la fille de son ancien allié. La trahison ne serait plus acceptée et la sorcière serait mise au pas par la force.

\- Dites-lui bien que sa marraine est ici et qu'elle rejoindra nos rangs sous peu… ricana le mage noir, mettant fin à sa torture d'un geste théâtral et faisant retomber sa victime.

Amalia chuta lourdement et étouffa un cri en touchant le sol, tentant par sa respiration de calmer l'énergie magique qui vibrait en elle. Car elle savait que son tortionnaire allait la ressentir et provoquer une nouvelle explosion.

Dans la pièce, les spectateurs étaient effarés, tétanisés par cette démonstration de violence et les révélations qui en émanaient. Les Mangemorts eux, étaient ravis d'avoir enfin leur revanche sur ces années à taire leurs aspirations. Sous les masques dorés nervurés d'arabesques, les sourires ne se cachaient plus. Soudain, les Carrow saisirent Neville, Luna et Ginny pour les traîner jusqu'à l'estrade où Voldemort avait repris ses aller-retour, toisant les élèves avec une expression féroce.

\- Ah ! Voici les trois fautifs !

Neville recula d'un pas, entraînant du bras ses deux amies pour les protéger. Malheureusement, les surveillants pointèrent leurs baguettes magiques dans le dos des prisonniers et bientôt, les étudiants furent si près du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils purent constater à quel point les veines ressortaient sous le voile diaphane de sa peau.

\- Allons, allons, n'ayez crainte ! Approchez… souffla-t-il, caressant d'un long doigt calleux l'ovale du visage de la rousse. Votre directeur m'a fait savoir qu'il vous avez puni à la hauteur de votre faute et que vous aviez émis des regrets…

A ses pieds, Amalia releva le menton pour croiser le regard de Ginny. Cette dernière affirmation était évidemment fausse mais pour le bien de tous, il fallait que la jeune fille se taise et ne tenta rien d'idiot. A son grand soulagement, Voldemort reprit à l'attention de l'assemblée.

\- Chers enfants, vous avez été sélectionnés parce que vous représentez l'élite du monde sorcier, l'avenir de notre peuple débarrassé des déchets que sont les Nés-Moldus ! Ainsi, je serai clément dans l'exécution de mon courroux. Afin que vous intégriez bien l'esprit d'équipe et de cohésion, j'ai décidé que toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient interdites jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Un bref soupir de déception émana d'un coin de la salle où le blason vert et argent était sur toutes les capes. Les autres élèves n'osèrent même pas lever le nez. De toute façon, le village était envahit de Détraqueurs, Raffleurs et les magasins avaient presque tous fermés. Les sorties n'étaient que l'occasion de voir Mme Rosmerta et d'échapper aux Carrow.

\- Enfin pour presque tout le monde. Les Serpentard seront exonérés de cette punition. Une maison aussi glorieuse que celle de Salazar et avec des valeurs telles que la ruse, ne s'abaisserait jamais à décevoir les siens… ou alors réussirait ses méfaits sans se faire prendre !

Cette affirmation arracha un rire sonore à tous les Mangemorts, un seul ne prit pas part à l'allégresse de ses comparses. Severus, dans le dos de son maître, avait la main sur sa baguette. Son esprit se concentra sur celui de son épouse afin de s'assurer de son état. Amalia se tenait les côtes, son souffle était court et son cœur battait la chamade, il détecta quelques blessures pour le moment sans gravité.

\- J'ai une _corvée_ à achever avant de vous quitter… Voldemort regarda la jeune femme à ses pieds et reprit. Je terminerais donc sur ceci. Alecto et Amycus Carrow m'étant loyaux au-delà de toute espérance…

Les lèvres des surveillants s'étirèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

\- Je les nomme donc directeurs adjoints pour seconder mon très cher et dévoué _ami_ … Le mage noir termina sa phrase en pivotant vers Severus. Je suppose que cela te convient, _mon ami_ ? demanda-t-il au concerné qui sous son masque d'impassibilité, se décomposait.

Avoir les deux Mangemorts comme directeurs adjoints allait réduire sa marge de manœuvre pour étouffer discrètement les marques de rébellion dans le château. Même si cela se faisait contre son gré et sans qu'elle ne le sache, Minerva était une alliée de choix dans son double jeu. Il fixa son interlocuteur avec déférence et inclina la tête, un sourire figeait ses traits.

\- Bien sûr Maître.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Voldemort. Finissons-en dans le cas !

Il s'élança dans l'allée formée par les rangs d'élèves, tendit sa baguette pour traîner au sol Amalia qui hoquetait de douleurs et intima aux autres Mangemorts de rester à leur place.

oOo

Il l'amena jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, longeant le chemin pavé à travers le parc. Amalia comprit où il voulait en venir, à mesure que les tours disparaissaient derrière les arbres. Ils étaient maintenant dans un lieu reculé du domaine, à l'endroit même où quelques mois plus tôt, des centaines de chaises avaient été placées pour recevoir la cérémonie d'enterrement de Dumbledore. Ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de la tombe de ce dernier.

Là, au milieu des arbres, non-loin du Lac Noir, la pierre albâtre se dressait telle un phare. Le cœur d'Amalia se serra et Voldemort le savait. Elle détestait plus que tout les tombes car elles lui rappelaient que les corps de ceux qu'elle aimait se décomposaient sous terre. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis l'enterrement comme elle n'était jamais retournée sur la stèle de sa mère ou de son père au cimetière. La pierre froide ne lui évoquait rien, les lettres gravées et dorées au nom du défunt étaient aussi parlantes que le faire-part d'annonce du décès. Aucun de ces symboles ne pouvait expliquer à quel point le présent et le futur étaient devenus des obstacles insurmontables sans les disparus.

Voir son ennemi piétiner le sanctuaire de son tuteur la rendait malade mais elle devait se montrer forte. Aussi, elle ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'il la maintint à genoux, face aux lettres sculptées dans la pierre.

\- Quand je pense que ton abominable père est allé quémander de l'aide auprès d'une des personnes contre qui il avait tant œuvré. Dis-moi _ma chère_ Amalia, est-ce que ton _papa_ t'a expliqué ce qu'il faisait pour moi ? chantonna le mage noir avec un ravissement à peine feint.

\- Oui…

\- Oui qui ? réclama-t-il.

-…

\- Severus ! ordonna-t-il et avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de se tourner, le sortilège la frappa de plein fouet.

Son auteur serrait les dents pour masquer le dégoût que son propre geste faisait naître en lui. Si la mort de Lily ne lui avait pas déjà prouvé la folie à laquelle il avait accepté de participer plus jeune, cette scène aurait achevé de le convaincre.

\- On va reprendre. Oui qui ?

\- Oui... Seigneur… murmura Amalia dans un hoquet de douleur.

\- Oh ! Et a-t-il eu l'amabilité de te montrer des images pour illustrer ces propos ? ricana Voldemort.

Sa longue baguette se pointa vers le visage tuméfié de la sorcière et d'un geste, il tenta de pénétrer son esprit sans succès.

\- Maudite sois-tu ! Avec ces anneaux, je n'ai plus accès à tes pensées !

Il lâcha une salve de sorts, perdant quelques instants le sourire ravi qui étirait ses fines lèvres.

\- Je dois admettre que tu as su employer avec habileté l'héritage de Livius ! Nous allons procéder autrement…

Et avec tout l'amusement qu'il pouvait ressentir, Voldemort extrayait ses propres souvenirs et força l'enseignante à les enfoncer dans son crâne par sa baguette pointée sur sa tempe. Il partagea des scènes devenues quasi quotidiennes sous son premier règne.

Par flash, Amalia vit son père se dresser face à une famille moldue, tendre le bras pour assassiner de sang froid les parents devant les enfants. Son visage était de marbre, imperturbable, comme si son corps agissait sans que la raison ne le gouverne. La vision suivant montrait Livius autour d'une table, une femme dénudée était mutilée par les sortilèges que lui envoyaient les autres convives. Elle suppliait qu'on l'acheva. Un autre souvenir représentait la capture et la torture de plusieurs Aurors. Enfin, Voldemort prit un plaisir malsain à lui présenter un instant qu'Amalia avait déjà vécu. Ils étaient avec son père et deux autres Mangemorts au bord d'une étendue d'eau, leur maître invoquait les Inferi tapis dans l'ombre pour effrayer l'enfant devant son père qui n'intervint pas. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors, c'était que Livius n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, laissant son maître terroriser sa petite fille.

\- Alors Amalia, comment perçois-tu _ton cher papa_ à présent ? Savais-tu également que Dumbledore avait refusé de s'occuper de toi ? Ah ! Je vois dans ton regard que tu n'en as été informée ni par Livius, ni par Albus… Veux-tu la vérité ?

Il tendait sa baguette vers elle pour lui faire redresser la tête et attendre sa réponse. Bien entendu, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas écouter les horreurs qu'inventait Voldemort mais si elle lui tenait à nouveau tête, ses blessures ne lui permettraient pas de supporter la souffrance physique encore très longtemps.

\- Oui, Seigneur, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Aaaah ! Enfin une réponse correcte ! Tu vas donc avoir le droit à toute l'histoire !

Le mage noir prit appui sur la stèle, Severus demeurait derrière sa compagne, silencieux.

\- Livius a longuement préparé sa trahison vois-tu… J'aurais dû sévir dès qu'il s'est uni à ta Moldue de mère. Quelle honte ! Malheureusement je n'avais pas encore le pouvoir à cette époque de rompre un mariage si indigne de lui ! Il en a tout de même payé le prix, s'affaiblissant par une dégoûtante et ridicule idylle... Il n'avait pas encore compris à l'époque que l'amour fait dépérir la Magie ! Quel idiot ! Mais il a tenu à rester avec elle surtout lorsqu'elle l'a piégé avec un enfant... C'est pour cette raison que mon dévoué Severus ne pourra jamais t'aimer, la décadence de Livius lui a servi de leçon ! s'exclama dans un rire démoniaque Voldemort.

Il reprit ses va-et-vient nerveux autour de la tombe, permettant à Severus de contrôler à nouveau discrètement l'état physique de sa femme.

\- Quand il a pris peur parce que je te menaçais, Livius est allé supplier Dumbledore pour te protéger mais ce dernier a refusé. Pourquoi aider un Mangemort déclaré ? Ce vieux fou a dû savourer le fait d'avoir encore à sa merci quelqu'un qui lui réclamait de l'aide ! Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il a fini par céder...

Amalia, elle, savait pourquoi Dumbledore avait accepté. Son père n'avait pas attendu la fin annoncée du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se rapprocher de son ennemi comme semblait le penser Voldemort. A vrai dire, Livius avait provoqué une rencontre entre le directeur de Poudlard et sa fille avant la rentrée scolaire.

oOo

 _Londres, dans le salon du manoir Richards._

Une fillette attendait sagement dans le fauteuil trop grand pour ses courtes jambes, vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel, ses cheveux blonds nattés retombaient dans son dos. Une femme entra pour déposer un service à thé sur le guéridon, adressant à l'enfant un sourire chaleureux pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, il ne va rien t'arriver de mal. Tiens, prends un biscuit mais veille à ne pas te mettre de miettes dessus.

\- _Merci Maman_ , répondit l'enfant dans un français parfait.

La sonnette retentit dans le couloir, invitant la maîtresse de maison à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Son époux descendit à toute vitesse les marches, le visage inquiet.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, entrez je vous en prie, dit d'un ton enjoué la mère d'Amalia.

Livius était dans son dos et passant une main sur l'épaule de son épouse, d'un geste protecteur.

\- Je vous remercie Mrs. Richards, c'est aimable de votre part, salua d'une voix polie le directeur.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'homme d'une manière impérieuse. Il inclina la tête et sans un mot, le suivit jusque dans le salon. Dumbledore eut un moment d'hésitation en apercevant la petite Amalia tout juste âgée de 11 ans. Elle ferait sa rentrée dans quelques semaines mais physiquement, elle était une copie d'Ariana hormis ses iris verts. La petite fille releva timidement le menton pour présenter ses respects à son futur directeur.

\- Je comprends mieux votre empressement à me convier dans votre demeure malgré les risques, Livius... murmura Dumbledore.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, Albus.

Le mage noir toisait intensément son invité, résolu à le faire accepter sa demande. Sa fille développait des pouvoirs dépassant ses seules compétences, il ne pouvait plus sans aide la cacher au Ministère et encore moins au regard inquisiteur de son maître. Voldemort n'avait pour l'instant que trouvé amusant de terroriser son enfant mais bientôt, il comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours tout.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, Dumbledore s'était penché vers Amalia pour déposer sur sa main un délicat baiser et lui adresser un sourire tendre. La petite fille avait rougi avant de se détendre, toujours assise sur le fauteuil trop grand.

Le reste de la discussion avait tourné autour des appréhensions de Livius quant à l'avenir de _son Astre_ , expliquant ses profonds regrets et l'insoutenable rôle qu'il devait tenir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le vieux directeur l'avait écouté avec attention, hochant la tête par moment. Son imperturbable expression figeait ses traits, il finit cependant par accepter l'offre de Livius : le mage noir se rendrait et assumerait ses actes à la condition que Dumbledore mette tout en place avec l'Ordre afin de protéger son enfant et sa femme. Un autre service allait être réclamé par Livius, cependant, le sorcier à la barbe blanche le précéda.

\- Il est nécessaire qu'Amalia soit accompagnée sur le chemin de la Lumière.

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, confirma Livius. Puis-je compter sur votre aide à présent ?

L'homme regarda longuement l'enfante, cherchant à sonder dans son regard l'âme fragile et innocente qui s'ouvrait à tant de pouvoir. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur et répondit :

\- Oui, je vous le promets.

oOo

Au fond, Amalia savait que son père craignait plus pour sa sécurité que du pouvoir grandissant et les exactions de son maître. Elle sourit, la tête penchée en avant, le souffle court pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Severus, laisse-nous ! aboya Voldemort.

Le Mangemort obéit et remonta une partie du chemin vers le château afin de laisser l'espace nécessaire à son maître.

\- Allons Amalia, rejoins-nous. Qu'as-tu encore à perdre ? Les ténèbres sont tentants, mystérieux, plaisants même ! Le pouvoir que tu as en toi ne demande qu'à s'exprimer ! Quel gâchis de l'avoir bridé pendant tant d'année ! Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure, il est enivrant comme un bon vin. Tu aurais pu tellement apprendre à mes côtés… Mais nous avons le temps à présent.

Le mage noir fit quelques pas avant de pivoter sur ses talons.

\- A moins que tu n'espères encore un miracle… Comme la venue de l'enfant qui défiera les Ténèbres ? questionna-t-il du ton de la rhétorique.

Amalia releva les yeux, une expression horrifiée au visage malgré le fait que si Voldemort était bien l'un des sujets de cette prophétie, sa connaissance des mots prononcés par Sibylle Trelawney le condamnait par la même occasion.

\- Ah ! Tu ne le savais donc pas ? Lorsque tu discutais avec ton cher Albus, vous étiez épiés ! J'avais donné ordre à Drago de vous surveiller après son premier échec, au moment où il testé son poison sur les autres élèves. J'avais bien fait ! Quelle joie quand il m'a rapporté cette prophétie ! siffla-t-il, exultant.

Ses bras s'agitaient d'une manière théâtrale.

\- Certes, cela était beaucoup moins intéressant que ce que Severus m'a révélé concernant ton lien avec Harry Potter mais j'ai demandé à Bellatrix de faire le nécessaire afin que tu ne puisses jamais mettre au monde un autre rejeton capable de se dresser contre moi ! Quand je vois ce que tu as fait sans baguette, je me dis que j'ai bien fait !

\- C'était donc vous derrière cette idée ? articula la jeune femme, la mâchoire serrée, les poings contre le sol.

Elle tenta de se relever pour attaquer son ennemi, galvanisée par la puissance magique qui l'enveloppait. Sa baguette ne la retenait plus, elle l'incitait même à laisser libre court à ses pulsions, entraînant la sorcière dans une vague de rage. Un éclair jaune l'arrêta net dans son élan, étouffant dans sa gorge un hurlement de haine.

oOo

Une main invisible la traîna à nouveau sur les dalles froides et coupantes du chemin, ils revenaient au château. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, son corps flottait dans le vide, elle perçut des brides de conversation et la voix sifflante de Voldemort.

\- Tu devrais changer cette répugnante gargouille Severus. Mets quelque chose de plus... Grandiose ! A l'image de Salazar Serpentard !

\- Oui, Maître.

Ils montèrent les marches, à travers le rideau formé par ses cheveux la jeune femme vit les chaussures des Carrow qui la précédaient et dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle rencontra violemment le sol.

\- Allons, allons, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler avec toi, prononça le mage noir d'une voix glaciale. Severus, tu vas devoir te montrer plus dur, les Carrow seront là pour me le certifier.

L'homme se tourna vers les visages ravis des Mangemort qui patientaient, les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- Tu devras la soumettre au sortilège Doloris à chaque écart jusqu'à ce que tu constates une amélioration dans sa manière de se comporter.

\- Bien, maître, répondit laconiquement Severus, tous les muscles contractés.

Il comprit qu'il avait perdu une partie de la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres en ne réprimant pas plus sévèrement sa femme.

\- Quant à toi, reprit Voldemort à l'adresse d'Amalia. Il est inutile de persister sur cette voie. Personne ne viendra plus vous sauver et ton misérable filleul ne doit sa vie sauve qu'à l'incompétence des fonctionnaires qui le traquent ! Les choses seraient plus simples si tu abandonnais toute forme de résistance...

D'un geste, il la contraint à se prosterner, la tête contre les dalles en pierre.

\- J'ai une dernière chose à te confier, continua-t-il en regardant le directeur puis les tableaux. Mais loin d'eux... Vous ! aboya-t-il à ses deux subordonnées. Enfermez-la dans ses appartements et qu'elle n'en sorte sous aucun prétexte !

Alecto saisit le bras couvert de bleus et encore suintant de sa collègue et la poussa à l'extérieur juste au moment où Amalia entendit :

\- N'oublie pas de la surveiller sans cesse. Si quelqu'un peut avoir des informations sur Harry Potter, c'est bien elle...

Et la porte se referma sur Amycus qui attendait que sa sœur ait accompli sa tâche

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Mises au point

 **Note** : Ah ah ah ! Mero me fait toujours autant rire dans ses relectures car maintenant, j'ai aussi l'image de Voldy qui donne des conseils déco dans Maison France 5 ! :') A très vite !


	9. Chapitre 9 – Mises au point

**Chapitre 9 – Mises au point**

\- mention lemon -

La vie au château reprit tant bien que mal suite à cette terrifiante visite. Les élèves étaient d'un calme olympien, marchant en rang, se taisant en cours. A sa grande déception, le professeur d'Histoire ne put que noter le manque de participation lorsqu'elle lançait des questions pour s'assurer que les étudiants avaient assimilé leurs leçons. Les devoirs sur table étaient silencieux, aucun incident ne vint émailler ce mois de novembre glacial. Amalia s'ennuyait ferme, cloîtrée dans le château et interdite de visite à ses amis. Voldemort avait appris qu'elle utilisait le piano de la salle de musique et même ce plaisir lui fut ôté. Ses journées se déroulaient de la même manière : se réveiller dans un lit vide prendre son petit déjeuner à la table des enseignants sans qu'un mot ne lui soit destiné, bien que fort heureusement, l'annonce de sa filiation avec Harry lui permette quelques gestes de discret de soutien marcher dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard pour rejoindre sa salle de cours surveiller les récréations depuis le pas de sa porte sous l'œil intéressé qu'Amycus qui ne perdait pas l'occasion de la rappeler à l'ordre. Et enfin, elle terminait par monter jusqu'au bureau de Severus pour y corriger les devoirs, surveillée de près par son époux qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait dû à nouveau la soumettre au sortilège Doloris.

Les week-ends n'étaient guère plus intéressants, la fatigue et l'ennui creusaient un peu plus les poches sous ses yeux. Heureusement, elle n'avait gardé aucune séquelle physique de la torture que Voldemort lui avait infligé à l'exception d'une fine cicatrice sur l'avant-bras, à l'endroit où il s'était enfoncé plus fort pour tracer le « L » de Lily.

Les lettres de Tonks auraient dû lui mettre du baume au cœur mais l'Auror était suivie et serait partie en fuite comme son père si seulement elle ne portait pas un enfant. A regret, elles avaient convenu d'arrêter leur correspondance afin de ne pas les mettre en danger plus que la situation actuellement ne l'exigeait. Lui annoncer qu'elle était la marraine de Harry permit à Amalia de soulager sa peine et de partager au moins un peu de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années. Ses lignes décrivaient ainsi les circonstances qui l'avaient amenée à connaître son amie et la manière secrète dont ils avaient baptisé l'enfant de la prophétie. Tonks s'était montrée compréhensive, en tout cas bien plus que Remus. Il bouda dans un premier temps pour ne pas avoir été tenu au secret par Sirius ou Amalia puis, il admit que cette information aurait pu mettre en péril la vie de l'Élu et de sa marraine. Tout deux promirent de garder le secret aussi longtemps que possible, redoutant que l'information ne soit divulguée par la _Gazette du Sorcier._ Cependant, tant que Voldemort ignorait que Harry ne savait pas avoir encore de la famille chez les sorciers, il ne prendrait pas la peine de le révéler. Enfin, sa baguette arborait une nouvelle fissure, trahissant les effets dévastateurs de sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Amalia en voulait à Severus d'être en colère, elle n'avait que tenu le rôle qui lui était dévolu. Il savait d'avance qu'il devrait la torturer sous les ordres de son maître, renforçant ainsi à chaque provocation, la confiance qu'il avait en son subordonné placé à la tête de l'école de sorcellerie. C'était donc avec malice et puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir, qu'Amalia s'amusa à porter une toute nouvelle tenue. Par-dessus une chemise fine en lin ou en coton, ses corsets s'arrêtaient sous sa poitrine. Elle couvrait ses bras avec un bolero assorti et sa jupe avait laissé place à une traîne tombant au sol et un tablier plissé sur l'avant, cachant le haut de ses jambes. Enfin, ses bottines Belle Époque étaient remplacées par des bottes à talons qui lui donnaient une allure féminine et plus jeune. Bien évidemment, ses dessous retenaient des bas afin d'attirer l'attention de son mari et de le faire cesser son comportement une fois de plus puéril.

Un elfe de maison avait pour ordre de la suivre partout et même jusqu'à la porte des toilettes. Son travail de correction devait toujours dans la mesure du possible, se passer dans le bureau du directeur qui, dans un silence sépulcral, l'attendait dès la fin du repas. La première semaine, ses protestations devant des témoins lui avaient valu des salves de sortilèges Dolorisen plus de colère sourde de la part de son époux.

oOo

Il devait être 21h quand on vint frapper à la porte de son bureau, Severus demanda à son invitée d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie. Face à la cheminée, la table ronde pour les réunions en petit comité serait parfaite, Amalia s'y installa après avoir salué d'un signe de la tête son mari. Il releva à peine les yeux avant de reprendre la lecture des parchemins qui jonchaient son bureau. Silencieusement, la jeune femme débuta la correction des devoirs, dos à l'âtre. La chaleur étouffante du feu lui léchait les reins, elle dénuda donc ses bras et ratura d'un long trait la première phrase de son élève. Mis à part le crépitement des bûches et le délicat grattement de plume sur le papier, les deux protagonistes observaient un silence solennel.

Cependant, Severus lança un coup d'œil en direction de l'enseignante, une bouffée ardente lui monta aux joues quand elle se déshabilla. Sa peau satinée reflétait la teinte orange du feu et les quelques grains de beauté qui jalonnaient son cou étaient une invitation aux baisers. Elle croisa les jambes et sa jupe se retroussa, un bandeau de dentelle noire se dévoila avec l'attache de ses bas. Il se ressaisit, certain de l'attitude à adopter. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait défié ses ordres et les avaient mis dans une situation délicate ! Sa colère était à la mesure de la blessure qu'il avait ressenti en la punissant ! Une part de lui rugissait pourtant de parcourir l'espace qui les séparait pour l'embrasser. Elle était concentrée sur ses copies, mordillant l'extrémité de sa plume et ne la lâchant que pour rouler des yeux au ciel en découvrant une nouvelle idiotie rédigée par ses étudiants. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés sur le côté et tombaient gracieusement sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration, la tête de sa baguette dépassait légèrement entre ses lobes charnus. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas touchée ? Même dans le lit il se mettait le plus loin possible. Non ! Il ne devait pas, c'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre. Les factures pour la nourriture devinrent une corvée plus difficile à supporter. Les longues colonnes des tableaux détaillaient les quantités à livrer chaque semaine aux elfes de maison avec le nom de chacun afin que le vol soit évité.

Un nouveau visiteur frappa soudain à la porte.

\- Oui ? demanda Severus.

\- Rogue, nous devons parler des élèves rapatriés, débuta Amycus à peine entré.

\- _Ici_ c'est _Monsieur le Directeur_ , même pour toi, coupa sèchement son interlocuteur.

Amalia continua ses corrections sans se soucier des deux hommes, le Mangemort lui adressa un regard en biais.

\- Est-ce qu'elle doit rester là, _elle_?

- _Ma femme_ est ici pour que je la surveille, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Sur les ordres de notre maître mais si cela te dérange, n'hésite surtout pas à t'en plaindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Mangemort ne quitta pas des yeux la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que son supérieur attire son attention.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Le menton marqué d'Amycus se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur. Il toisa les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui l'observaient, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Les mioches ont trouvé un moyen de communiquer sans qu'on les voit.

\- Et quelle incidence cela a-t-il sur la vie du château ? ironisa Severus qui avait déjà assez à faire avec les enseignants pour que ses surveillants imposés ne lui réclament de l'aide.

\- Ils s'organisent mieux pour éviter nos rondes, se donnent rendrez-vous malgré l'interdiction et…

Amycus s'arrêta net, se méfiant soudain d'une personne présente dans la pièce. Un pouffement étouffé avait attiré son attention.

\- Je le répète, est-ce qu'elle doit rester ? insista-t-il.

Le professeur d'Histoire sentit que la conversation tournait en boucle. Elle repoussa donc son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

\- Où vas-tu ? réclama brusquement une voix dans son dos.

\- Aux toilettes, là aussi tu dois me surveiller ? s'exclama-t-elle en pivotant.

Severus souffla de colère et la laissa sortir. A son retour, la nouvelle gargouille de l'entrée en forme de serpent était à sa place initiale, signe que l'entretien devait déjà s'être terminé. C'était une bonne chose d'avoir enlevé de leur vue, une source inépuisable de tension. Au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée cuivrée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Severus lui barrait la route.

\- Tu as attendu qu'il soit parti... dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Elle essaya de se faufiler pour continuer son travail mais il ne bougea pas si bien qu'elle fut coincée entre l'encadrement de la porte et lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini ? questionna-t-elle, le visage baissé pour ne pas croiser les pupilles sombres.

Son pouls s'accéléra, leur proximité attisa son désir. Elle sentait sa poitrine contre son torse chaud, sa bouche à portée de la sienne, son souffle tiède contre sa joue. Lentement, il se rapprocha, humant son délicat parfum sucré, appréciant l'air renfrogné qu'elle arborait. Oui, il devait la punir, asseoir son autorité, marquer ses limites de directeur sinon tous les enseignants lui tiendraient tête. Face à son silence, Amalia releva les yeux et constata que le sorcier avait les lèvres pincées pour retenir ses mots. Sentant enfin l'ouverture qu'elle attendait, elle s'adossa au cadre et lâcha une phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Notre chambre est au bout de ce couloir, si tu veux me présenter des excuses...

L'homme ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir proche du gémissement avant de se reprendre.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

Sa voix disait non mais son expression criait oui. Ils échangeaient des regards brûlants, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Cependant, beaucoup trop fiers, ils demeurèrent chacun sur leurs positions.

\- Dommage... susurra Amalia en se collant à lui, sa bouche effleurait son oreille puis sa joue avant de se placer juste devant ses lèvres.

Du bout de la langue, elle les caressa dans l'espoir de le faire céder.

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Si ce que je fais te déplaît, laisse-moi passer pour que je finisse la correction de mes copies...

Mais il ne bougea pas comme figé par l'excitation. Alors, elle pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, remontant son genou contre son aine pour confirmer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Face à face, elle planta son regard dans le sien et murmura pour continuer par ses mots à caresser ses lèvres.

\- Je peux aussi mettre un Optimal à tous les Gryffondor, un Troll à tous les Serpentard ainsi, j'aurais terminé mes corrections.

Les mains sur sorcier se posèrent sur ses hanches et descendirent.

\- ...et aux Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ? demanda-t-il pour se distraire.

\- Je ne sais pas encore – les doigts effleuraient maintenant la démarcation formée par ses jarretières – et je m'en préoccuperai plus tard, dès que j'aurais achevé un autre travail.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Je ne porte rien sous ma jupe, déclara Amalia avec un sourire mutin.

Le visage de son époux vira au rouge soutenu et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se produisait, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans leur appartement. Sans même allumer les chandelles, il enleva aussi vite qu'il put ses vêtements et plongea sa main à la recherche de la vérité, Amalia était à genoux sur le bord du lit et lui tournait le dos.

\- Alors ? Tu pensais que je mentais ?

\- Si tu crois que ces provocations vont te faire pardonner…

D'une poigne de fer, il lui maintint la mâchoire pour accéder à son cou et dévorer sa peau alors qu'il fouillait sous le tissu pour rencontrer la douce intimité de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres gorgées de suc étaient aussi brûlantes que le contact de ses fesses contre son érection. Amalia cambrait le dos pour mieux passer ses bras autour des son cou et capter sa bouche. L'instant d'après, Severus la força à se mettre à quatre pattes et releva sa jupe. Sans attendre un signe, le sorcier se présenta devant l'antre chaude et s'y enfonça d'un geste brusque, débutant de longs et puissants aller-retours sous les soupirs de sa compagne. Il prenait plaisir à voir son membre entrer et sortir à sa guise, besognant d'une manière bestiale le corps de celle qui lui avait désobéi. Si l'assouvissement de sa colère passait par l'affirmation de son emprise sur sa femme, Severus sentait que l'excitation l'emportait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés, leurs souffles s'accélèrent, bientôt leurs cris raisonnèrent dans toute la chambre à coucher et une odeur musquée imprégna l'air. Fort heureusement, le portrait de Dumbledore avait eu la discrétion de ne pas les suivre depuis le bureau du directeur...

oOo

Une fois le calme revenu, Amalia regarda son amant allongé contre elle, les paupières closes. Elle avait adoré le laisser prendre le dessus, sentir sa colère se transformer en passion et s'abandonner à lui en signe de pénitence. Ses sentiments avaient fini par calmer sa propre rancœur et elle était soulagée qu'ils puissent enfin se parler. Quand la jeune femme voulu l'embrasser, il détourna le menton, le visage crispé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je t'en veux toujours, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Enfin Severus, il torturait Ginny Weasley ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je connais toute sa famille, ses parents, ses frères… Et son petit ami.

\- C'est donc encore de Potter dont il est question !

\- Oh arrête, je parlais bien de Ginny. S'il s'en était pris à Neville, j'aurais peut-être laissé le temps à Minerva de réagir mais là… Elle est si maigre, si fragile…

\- Si elle arrive encore à voler sur un balai pour le Quidditch, elle peut supporter le sortilège Doloris ! pesta le sorcier, de mauvaise foi.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Mais enfin, comment peux-tu croire que j'hésiterai une seule seconde à supporter à la place de nos élèves ce châtiment ?

\- Et s'il n'était pas question QUE DE TOI ?! hurla-t-il presque, à bout.

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, comme des larmes retenues. Amalia ne saisit pas les raisons qui le faisaient revenir sur les résolutions qu'ils avaient fixés ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur cette mise en scène, non ?

\- Là n'est pas le sujet ! A cette époque je n'avais pas imaginé que… que…

\- Que ? insista la jeune femme.

\- Et si tu étais enceinte ? J'ai peut-être torturé notre enfant ! finit-il par lâcher.

Amalia se figea, mortifiée qu'il ait pu songé à cette éventualité. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Après tout, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de cela, même lorsqu'il avait évoqué le fait que les intentions de Bellatrix aient pu aller au-delà de ce qui était visible. Elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler, la douleur était encore trop présente. La sorcière se recroquevilla dans le lit, posa son front sur ses genoux et enfuit son visage dans ce maigre rempart. Face à son mutisme, Severus hésita. Il se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose depuis cet été et sa manière de défier les Mangemorts était sa façon de gérer la situation. Amalia savait pourtant quels étaient les risques à provoquer sans arrêt la colère de ces monstres, alors que cherchait-elle ? La curiosité le démangeait, il pouvait profiter de sa vulnérabilité pour enfin connaître ses pensées ressassées. Puisque sa compagne ne voulait pas lui faire confiance en se livrant, avait-il une autre alternative ?

Lentement, sa main glissa vers la table de chevet où sa baguette était posée. Il la saisit et la pointa sur la tête de la sorcière.

\- _Legilimens !_

Les images de Bellatrix s'acharnant sur son ventre puis de son passage à Ste Mangouste revinrent à Amalia sans qu'elle n'arriva à les bloquer. D'abord les brancardiers qui l'avaient trouvée gisante au sol, dans le hall immaculé de l'hôpital. Chaque geste était une souffrance, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Puis le réveil dans les draps rêches et les Aurors qui la surveillaient jour et nuit. Enfin, ce qu'elle redoutait de révéler à Severus apparut avant qu'elle n'essaya de l'expulser de son esprit. Un médecin à la mine grave se dressait au bout de son lit, un dossier à la main. Il lui expliqua longuement qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, trop de sang et qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas enfanter car une partie de son corps était irrémédiablement endommagée. Ce sentiment de déchirement au fond de son âme, comme une victoire qu'elle aurait accordé à Bellatrix, lui donna la force de se battre et de repousser Severus de sa tête.

\- Comment as-tu pu ? s'écria-t-elle, les yeux baignés de larmes.

L'homme la regarda, horrifié parce qu'il venait de découvrir. Au-delà du drame, ce fut de partager la souffrance de la jeune femme qui le toucha profondément. Elle n'était pas sortie indemne de sa captivité comme elle semblait le faire paraître. Lui n'avait jamais songé au fait de devenir père à son tour, mais petit à petit, le doute s'était insinué. Alors que pour Amalia, devenir maman avait toujours été une évidence et chacun de ses gestes à l'égard de ses élèves était une preuve de ce penchant pour les enfants. Il tendit un bras pour la réconforter mais elle le repoussa afin se ressaisir.

\- TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! Tu es entré dans ma tête sans ma permission ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? répliqua-t-il, offensé qu'elle ait pu lui cacher une telle chose.

Mais le reproche ne fit que la pousser à se refermer ce qui l'amena à radoucir le ton.

\- Que s'est-il passé chez Lucius ?

A l'opposé du lit, elle lui adressa des regards en coin, méfiante.

\- S'il te plaît, Amalia.

\- Tu n'avais pas à profaner mon esprit !

La sorcière oscillait entre la tristesse et la colère, incapable de canaliser ses émotions alors qu'elle sentait en elle la fureur de ses pouvoirs se déchaîner. Son mari comprit heureusement la gravité de son geste en apercevant les pointes blanches de ses cheveux onduler et recula pour laisser à sa femme l'espace nécessaire.

\- Très bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais te laisser tranquille...

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser la rage qui l'agitait. Face au miroir, Amalia contempla son visage. Elle y trouva tellement de ressemblance avec celui de son père... Lui-même s'était battu pour protéger les siens. Il lui manquait à cet instant, tout comme ses amis. La visite de Voldemort correspondait au 31 octobre, date à laquelle elle s'était imaginée pouvoir enfin ne plus commémorer seule la mémoire de Lily. A la place, elle était furieuse contre le seul véritable allié qu'elle possédait et qu'elle avait laissé dans leur chambre à coucher. Le comportement de Severus en disait long sur la confiance qui les unissait, obligé d'user de la Legilimencie pour communiquer.

Petit à petit, elle se calma, inspirant profondément, assise sur le carrelage froid. Les parfums délicats de sels de bain la rassurèrent, c'étaient ceux que sa mère utilisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Amalia s'emmitoufla dans une serviette et inspira une dernière fois avant de sortir.

Dans le salon, Severus attendait sur le sofa et ne se retourna pas quand elle arriva, la laissant s'approcher à sa guise. Lentement, l'enseignante prit place à côté de son mari.

\- Bellatrix, dans la cave des Malefoy… elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était un scandale que nous nous soyons mariés, que même si tu n'étais pas le meilleur parti des Mangemorts, que je t'avais piégé et que le fruit de notre union n'était pas digne de vivre. Elle…

La voix d'Amalia se brisa. Severus voulut la réconforter mais elle l'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Non, laisse-moi terminer.

Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

\- Alors cette harpie m'a frappée…

La jeune femme renifla encore une fois mais dès l'instant où elle tenta de relever les yeux, elle bascula en arrière, poussée par un corps plus lourd que le sien. Il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras comme pour la rassurer. La sorcière finit par laisser échapper toute la tristesse et la colère qu'elle avait gardées au fond d'elle depuis sa captivité. Elle avait perdu bien plus que la santé et le sorcier s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Avec douceur, il lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait, recroquevillée contre lui sur le canapé. Sur sa peau blanche apparaissaient encore les marques du dernier sortilège qu'il lui avait infligé.

oOo

Suite à ces révélations, leurs relations s'apaisèrent et un pacte fut conclu. Amalia pouvait continuer à soutenir la rébellion, à condition que le directeur soit tenu informé avant d'entreprendre une action. Elle s'y plia volontiers d'autant plus qu'il lui confirma ses doutes sur Hagrid et lui demanda en plus de Madame Pince, d'enquêter avant que le demi-géant ne s'attira des ennuis. En effet, il semblait réunir de manière régulière des élèves et membres du personnel pour des soirées de soutien à Harry Potter. Résolue à préserver son ami, elle emmitoufla dans sa cape doublée d'hermine et après avoir vérifier que les Carrow et Rusard étaient occupés ailleurs, descendit l'escalier principal sous les regards curieux des portraits.

Le froid s'installait sur la lande écossaise en cette fin de journée. Seules les fenêtres du château et de la cabane du garde-chasse éclairaient la pelouse du parc désert. A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, quelques Sombrals osèrent s'aventurer au-delà de leur domaine mais craintifs, ils firent demi-tour aux premiers bruits provoqués par les nuées d'oiseaux nocturnes qui prenaient leur envol. De la fumée s'élevait au-dessus de la cheminée, le toit de chaume avait été réparé après l'incendie et le désordre dans le potager amenait une certaine forme de normalité dans le chaos que vivait Poudlard. Il n'y manquait que Buck, allongé au milieu des courges.

Des brides de conversations joyeuses et feutrées s'échappaient à travers la porte branlante de la cabane, tous se turent immédiatement lorsqu'Amalia frappa deux fois contre le bois vermoulu.

\- Armhh… Oui ? demanda la voix grave du demi-géant.

\- C'est moi Hagrid, je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Euh… Amalia ?

\- Oui Hagrid, répéta le professeur d'Histoire avec patience.

\- Une… Une minute s'il te plaît !

Un grand remue-ménage se produisit dans la maisonnée et quand il ouvrit enfin, se fut pour barrer l'entrée de son corps.

\- Bon… Bonsoir !

\- Je tombe mal peut-être ? demanda Amalia.

\- Allons Hagrid, laissez-la entrer ! C'est la marraine de Harry Potter ! plaida la voix de McGonagall.

Il fit un pas en arrière et son amie découvrit un spectacle étonnant. Dans la maisonnée, les meubles étaient poussés contre les murs pour permettre à une vingtaine de convives, de se réunir, un verre à la main. Amalia y retrouva la directrice adjointe, le professeur Chourave, Flitwick perché sur une table, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus Finnigan, quelques élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ainsi que des membres du personnel de Poudlard dont Madame Pince. Même Dobby l'elfe de maison la salua d'un timide geste de la main tout en couinant de joie. Plus étonnant, Madame Rosmerta et le tenancier du pub la _Tête de Sanglier_ étaient également présents. Elle était une nouvelle fois surprise par le regard azur de l'homme mais ne put s'y attarder. Tous les yeux la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds et après avoir refermé la porte, Hagrid la poussa vers le centre de la pièce où elle fut entourée par les invités.

\- Alors… C'est vrai ? Vous êtes la marraine de Harry ? demanda Seamus sans plus de préambules.

\- Oui. J'étais une amie de James et Lily, ils m'ont demandé d'assurer ce rôle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais rien dit ? interrompit le demi-géant en lui tendant un verre de Bièreaubeurre.

\- Elle a bien fait quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à Sirius Black pour avoir été son parrain ! répondit McGonagall d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Dumbledore me l'avait interdit, Harry ne sait même pas qu'il a une marraine alors s'il vous plaît, ne le lui dites pas ou il risquerait de se mettre en danger pour me voir ! supplia Amalia en s'adressant à l'assemblée.

Tous les visages graves hochèrent, le but de Voldemort était clair. En révélant cette information, il espérait que quelqu'un dans le château le répéta à Harry, trahissant ainsi sa position et son contact. Pour le bien de tous, il était vital que cette nouvelle demeure le plus possible au sein de Poudlard, bien qu'Amalia ignore alors qu'Hermione avait évoqué cette possibilité brièvement, quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Mais dites-moi plutôt, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Hé bien hum…, commença Hagrid, un peu gêné.

\- Nous nous réunissions pour soutenir Harry, déclara Luna d'une voix lointaine.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil trop grand et ses pieds dépassaient à peine du coussin, ignorant les regards embarrassés des autres participants en fixant les lacets colorés de ses baskets. Pourtant les conversations recommencèrent petit à petit ce qui permit à Ginny et Neville de prendre à part leur professeur d'Histoire.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore pu vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait…, débuta le Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons. Je me suis engagée auprès de Dumbledore à préserver les élèves lorsque j'ai commencé à enseigner ici.

\- Tous les professeurs ne prennent pas autant à cœur cette promesse, glissa McGonagall qui se tenait tout près.

\- Amalia, je sais que vous avez subi à ma place ce châtiment ! Vous n'y étiez pour rien ! s'exclama la jeune fille rousse.

\- Là n'est pas la question et ce qui est fait est fait, répondit la concernée.

L'enseignante fixa sa collègue sans relever son sous-entendu concernant son époux. Elle n'avait de toute façon aucun argument pour le défendre.

\- Merci en tout cas. Pour tout, termina Ginny avant de rejoindre son amie sur le fauteuil.

Neville alla se resservir à boire auprès de Seamus et laissa les deux femmes seules.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Minerva ? Je ne connais que trop bien cette expression sur votre visage.

Amalia porta à ses lèvres le breuvage pétillant et apprécia la sensation fraîche qui apaisa sa soif. La cabane était surchauffée entre le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre et le nombre de sorciers présents.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi, Minerva ?

\- Pourquoi restez-vous avec ce monstre ?

\- C'est mon mari, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Oh ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Amalia ! Je vous connais depuis que vous avez onze ans ! Si vous restez, c'est qu'il a un moyen de pression sur vous. Quittez-le par Merlin, qu'importe le prix ! Qu'aurait dit Albus s'il savait tout ceci ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui saisit l'avant-bras et le serra d'une main tremblante.

\- J'apprécie votre sollicitude mais serais-je plus utile dehors ? Avec ce qu'il reste de l'Ordre ? En fuite et recherchée ? Savez-vous ce qui m'arriverait si je quittais Severus ? C'est uniquement mon alliance qui me permet d'être encore en vie depuis ma capture, murmura Amalia d'une voix faible, les sourcils froncés. Je préfère être ici et protéger l'héritage d'Albus.

La directrice adjointe relâcha son emprise et soupira.

\- Je peux vous comprendre mais ne traînez pas avec cet homme si nous avons la chance de voir cette guerre finir.

Et elle retourna auprès de Flitwick pendant que Madame Pince s'approcha à son tour. L'air de rien, elle s'appuya contre le buffet près d'Amalia et cacha son visage dans le verre qu'elle tenait.

\- Je vais bien Irma avant que vous ne le demandiez… glissa la jeune femme.

\- Comprenez mes craintes, j'ai peur qu'il ne prenne les mauvaises habitudes de son père. N'y voyez là aucun présage, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Vous savez que c'est peu probable, il en a trop souffert.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? répliqua la bibliothécaire, aussi discrètement que possible.

\- Alors je ferai en sorte de partir avant d'être prise au piège. Je vous le répète Irma, je vais bien. Vous savez qu'il a des choses à faire et nous l'avions anticipé ensemble...

La bibliothécaire regarda en coin sa bru, inquiète de la situation dans laquelle elle était prisonnière. Mais le sourire confiant de l'enseignante la rassura, juste l'espace de quelques heures.

La cabane prenait des couleurs gaies et chaleureuses, dans la cheminée se consumait un feu vif et même Crockdur consentit à sortir de sa cachette pour ramasser les morceaux de nourriture qui tombaient au sol. Hagrid avait réussi à troquer quelques friandises en échange de gibier avec les elfes de maison et tous prirent plaisir à ce moment de convivialité. Amalia ne put que s'étonner de l'abondance des mets alors que sur les tables de la Grande Salle, certains avaient plus à souffrir que d'autres de la faim.

\- Hagrid, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce petit miracle je te prie ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les plateaux débordant de fruits.

\- Arem… C'est délicat… débuta le demi-géant.

\- Je l'ai sollicité pour venir en aide aux elfes du château, intervint le professeur Chourave. Les élèves de ma maison sont moins bien lotis pour la nourriture bien que leurs dortoirs soient proches des cuisines, les Carrow ont des yeux partout…

\- A ce propos, j'ai dû intervenir car l'un d'entre eux a été surpris à voler dans les cuisines. Je ne saisis pas pourquoi il s'est exposé à un si grand risque… osa l'enseignante d'Histoire, perplexe.

\- Les familles des Poufsouffle n'ont pas les moyens d'améliorer l'ordinaire, ils mangent moins que les autres élèves, conclut la botaniste. Et donc, les elfes de maison offrent souvent aux enfants leurs propres parts de nourriture. J'ai donc demandé à Hagrid de m'aider à leur faire passer des vivres en douce.

\- Je les aide quand c'est possible, compléta Minerva avec fierté.

\- C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée !

L'exclamation venait du garde-chasse, sortant soudain de sa réserve.

\- Je cache la nourriture dans les sacs de terreau que je ramène de la Forêt Interdite. Il me suffit de les laisser à côté des serres et le tour est joué !

Les têtes étaient tournées vers Hagrid et des sourires satisfaits accueillir l'information.

\- C'est altruiste de votre part mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu arrives à t'approvisionner aussi généreusement ! insista Amalia. Le moindre quignon de pain est contrôlé par le Ministère !

\- Je n'ai pas de problème de ce genre, prononça une voix forte. En qualité de gérant d'une auberge à Pré-au-Lard…

Le patron de la _Tête de Sanglier_ s'avança. Il était grand, menu et portait des lunettes rondes au travers desquelles ses yeux d'un bleu vif brillaient. Amalia avait déjà croisé cet homme lorsqu'elle pourchassait Mondingus Fletcher mais ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle comprit la raison qui l'avait faite s'arrêter. Ses longs cheveux d'un gris délavé, filandreux, accompagnés d'une barbe fournie : Abelforth Dumbledore était semblable à son frère aîné à une différence près cependant. Il était aussi bourru que son frère était bienveillant.

\- Je suis… reprit-il.

\- Abelforth, le cadet des Dumbledore, termina Amalia, surprise par cette rencontre.

\- Je vois à votre air que mon frère ne vous a jamais parlé de moi.

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était installé. Seul le vent à l'extérieur soufflait fort entre les branchages, faisant danser les flammes dans la cheminée.

\- Albus était assez discret sur son passé, se justifia le jeune femme.

\- C'est étrange quand on pense aux nombreuses fois où il vous évoquait… Il s'occupait de vous comme si vous étiez notre défunte sœur...

L'homme eut un bref sourire amère qui fut interrompu.

\- HÉ ! C'EST L'HEURE! VENEZ ! hurla Seamus totalement surexcité.

Amalia rendit au tavernier son sourire et s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait à un poste de radio moldu. Tous les sorciers s'étaient agglutinés autour et Neville prit le temps d'expliquer à son professeur la raison de cet engouement.

\- L'Ordre diffuse une émission pirate avec l'aide de deux, trois personnes. Pour l'écouter, il faut tapoter un poste recevant la radio indépendante à transmission magique traditionnelle et prononcer le mot de passe qui a été donné lors de la précédente émission. Bon, ce n'est jamais simple, il s'agit d'une énigme et en fonction de qui l'a élaborée, bah c'est plus ou moins compliqué…

\- Maman dit que Bill est doué pour le trouver, précisa Ginny en collant son oreille contre le bois de l'appareil. Là, il fallait dire qui aime le troll porte-parapluie par exemple...

Amalia pensa à son amie Tonks qui avec une certaine maladresse, se prenait systématiquement les pieds dans cet élément de décor du manoir Black.

\- L'émission s'appelle _P_ _otterveille_ et donne des informations à tous les sorciers sur l'état de nos alliés, finit Neville.

\- Leur but est d'inciter les sorciers à résister et de maintenir un lien entre nous, dit Minerva d'un air grave. Malheureusement en ce moment, nous apprenons surtout des pertes…

Le transistor cessa de grésiller, la voix familière de Lee Jordan raisonna dans toute la cabane avec entrain.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, soyez les bienvenus sur les ondes de _Potterveille_! Ce soir nous recevons Romulus qui nous apporte une excellente nouvelle…

\- Oh mais je les reconnais ! s'exclama Amalia, le cœur plein de joie en entendant Remus parler.

\- … Bien que Xenophilius Lovegood ait reçu de nombreuses menaces, prononça la voix de Lee, le _Chicaneur_ connaît un réel succès sous le manteau ! Les ventes explosent comme des prunes dirigeables et Mr. Lovegood nous a assuré qu'il continuerait ses articles quoiqu'il en coûte, car pour lui la vérité doit triompher !

\- Une chance que nous puissions compter sur des gens comme lui, compléta le dénommé Romulus.

\- A ce propos… continua l'animateur.

Dans la cabane, Amalia releva la tête, ébahie par la résistance qui s'activait en dehors du château. Elle était regonflée à bloc, oubliant presque les sévices subis quelques jours plus tôt pour la baguette de Voldemort.

\- Je suis abasourdie ! C'est incroyable !

\- Et ce n'est rien encore ! Des fois, Kingsley vient aussi pour apporter des informations sur le Ministère !

\- Ont-il donné des nouvelles de Harry ? demanda avec une expression anxieuse sa marraine.

Après une longue hésitation, les mentons firent un signe négatif.

\- Vous savez, Harry et les autres d'ailleurs, sont introuvables, dit d'une petite voix Seamus comme pour consoler son professeur.

\- Mieux vaut cela alors, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Si personne n'a d'information les concernant, c'est qu'ils sont prudents…

Elle dissimula son inquiétude derrière une gorgée de Bièraubeurre car même Steeker n'avait pu lui fournir des nouvelles quant à l'état de santé de son filleul et plus les jours passaient, plus ses craintes prenaient de la place au creux de son estomac.

oOo

Un silence étrange accompagna le réveil d'Amalia. Au lieu d'entendre le vent ou le bruissement des ailes des hiboux, la nature s'était mise en sourdine. Elle ouvrit un œil puis deux. Ce mutisme ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Elle sortit à toute vitesse des couvertures et brava le froid de la chambre pour s'en assurer. La jeune femme écarta les rideaux et s'extasia comme un enfant en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le parc du château était intégralement recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Le Saule Cogneur agitait ses branches pour se débarrasser de la couche épaisse qui s'était formée pendant la nuit. Les oiseaux et écureuils qui gambadaient d'habitude sur la pelouse étaient absents, et seuls quelques empreintes dans la neige fraîche, trahissaient leur passage.

Des bras chauds l'enveloppèrent et des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend si excitée ? demanda la voix grave de Severus.

\- Les premières vraies neiges ! Elles sont le signe du début de l'hiver !

\- Il y a déjà eu des flocons ces dernières semaines...

\- Oui mais là, la couverture tient !

\- Ah, répondit-il d'un ton laconique. Et tu comptes te rouler dedans ou encore organiser une bataille de boules de neige ?

Cette remarque fit rire la sorcière.

\- Certainement pas sans l'autorisation du directeur... D'ailleurs...

Elle se retourna pour passer ses doigts sur les tempes de son mari.

\- Ne serais-tu pas ravi que je te soigne à nouveau ?

\- Tout dépend de la manière dont tu t'y prendrais...

\- Je crois que cette fois-ci, je n'aurai pas de mal à te faire aller au lit...

Alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter.

\- Professeur Dumbledore..., marmonna Severus d'une voix agacée.

\- Bonjour Professeurs. J'avais peur de vous déranger au saut du lit, répondit-il.

\- Bonjour Albus. Qui y a-t-il ? demanda précipitamment sa pupille, plus attentive et inquiète que son époux à cette soudaine intrusion.

\- Cette nuit une dispute a éclaté entre Mr. Weasley et ses compagnons d'infortune, il est parti sur un coup de tête. Phineas est resté auprès des enfants toute la nuit dans l'espoir que Ronald rentre, mais au levé du jour, il n'était toujours pas là. Le Professeur Black est venu me faire ce rapport afin que je vous le transmette avant de retourner dans son autre cadre.

Le visage précédemment lumineux d'Amalia perdit toutes ses couleurs. Si elle avait conscience d'une chose, c'était bien de la nécessité que les trois Gryffondor demeurent ensemble et ce, à tout prix.

\- Albus, quel était l'objet de leur désaccord ? reprit-elle après avoir scruté les traits de Severus.

\- Le jeune Weasley terminait sa garde devant la tente et a surpris Miss Granger et Mr. Potter en plein discussion sur leur quête. Sans raison apparente, il s'est emporté contre eux...

\- Cela ne ressemble pas à Ron pourtant...

\- Sauf s'ils sont fatigués, affamés ou perdus, compléta le directeur. Weasley a un esprit plus faible que ses amis, moins résistant. Il n'a jamais fait preuve de force mentale contrairement à ses acolytes et je suis certain qu'il a développé une forme de jalousie envers Potter. Être deuxième ne doit pas le satisfaire. Si en plus, ils sont sous l'emprise d'un maléfice, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire ? acheva-t-il en caressant l'ovale du visage de sa compagne.

Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la crainte et de l'incompréhension qu'il se sentit obligé de balayer d'une explication.

\- Nous savons qu'ils sont à la recherche d'objets, d'armes, depuis le vol du collier d'Ombrage au Ministère. A cela s'ajoute le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ait demandé d'enfermer l'épée de Gryffondor à Gringotts…

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Quand les Carrow t'ont amenée ici, il a ordonné que l'épée soit mise sous bonne garde dans la chambre forte des Lestrange. Potter doit être en possession d'objets visant à le combattre et ton tuteur a exigé de son vivant, que je cache au Ministère cette relique pour qu'elle reste au château...

Dumbledore souriait dans son cadre, tel un joueur d'échec venant de faire un bon coup.

\- Comment as-tu pu confier à des enfants une mission aussi dangereuse ? s'insurgea Amalia à l'adresse d'Albus.

Severus lança un regard glacial au tableau car les mots de sa femme lui avaient souvent traversé les lèvres.

\- Je ne tiens pas à expliquer mes raisons pour le moment, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier.

\- Nous risquons nos vies tous les jours afin d'accomplir vos dessins mais vous ne voulez pas partager avec nous vos petits secrets ? s'exclama son homologue, profondément agacé par ces cachotteries.

\- Allons Severus..., débuta Dumbledore d'un ton paternaliste.

\- NON ! Il suffit ! Vous nous imposez depuis bien trop longtemps vos facéties ! Combien de sacrifices devrons-nous encore consentir ?

Le sorcier tourna le dos au portrait et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif.

\- Albus, je pense qu'aujourd'hui, sauf urgence, évite de te montrer à Severus...

Le visage grave, Dumbledore quitta son tableau provisoire et disparut. Amalia rejoignit son époux dans la salle de bain où il s'agitait.

\- Prépare-toi, nous allons à Gringotts ce matin, ordonna-t-il.

\- J'ai des retenues à honorer et…

Son regard froid l'arrêta.

\- Très bien, je demanderai à Minerva de s'en occuper….

-… Merci, finit-il par prononcer à voix basse.

Amalia se demandait par moment si Dumbledore comprenait réellement ce qu'il attendait en échange de la rédemption que Severus espérait depuis tant d'année. Pourtant, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'autres possibilités.

* * *

 **Note** : Hello ! Bah alors ? Vous êtes bien silencieux(ses) en ce moment ! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review si vous êtes en vacances à lire :p (ce n'est pas encore mon cas !)


	10. Chapitre 10 – Faces aux doutes

**Chapitre 10 – Faces aux doutes**

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant à la cheminée du bureau directorial, l'épée du fondateur enveloppée dans un tissu marron. Amalia glissa un bras autour des hanches de son mari et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?

\- Je n'aime pas te laisser sans surveillance, sous le même toit que les Carrow…

\- Il n'y a donc aucun rapport avec le fait que nous sommes samedi et que j'entraîne l'équipe de Gryffondor aujourd'hui ? insista-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aucun, répondit-il avec une expression plus détendue.

Les bras de sa femme se resserrèrent et sa poitrine chaude vint s'écraser contre son torse, achevant de rosir son teint. Barjow ne perçut que les lueurs vertes de la poudre de Cheminette lorsque ses invités firent leur apparition dans l'âtre vide de sa boutique. Avec son habituel empressement, il les couvrit de compliment mielleux sur la confiance que le directeur de Poudlard lui accordait en utilisant ses installations pour rejoindre l'allée des Embrumes. Severus avait immédiatement repris son masque froid et imperturbable, conduisant son épouse d'un geste un peu brusque vers l'extérieur de la boutique.

\- Je déteste cet homme, siffla à voix basse Amalia.

\- Nous devons composer avec, il nous autorise à emprunter sa cheminée en échange du prestige qu'il pense en retirer.

En quelques pas, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'immense et éclatante banque des gobelins. Dans la rue, des Rafleurs occupaient l'encadrement des boutiques closes, ricanant dès qu'une femme seule passait devant eux. Les ténèbres avaient habillé les fenêtres de la rue et Gringotts était le seul bâtiment du chemin de Traverse à ne pas avoir perdu de sa superbe depuis le retour de Voldemort. La façade d'un blanc immaculé était une sorte de pied de nez fait au monde des sorciers, pour leur indiquer que les gobelins ne se sentaient pas concernés par cette guerre et ses conséquences.

Après une fouille sommaire, les deux sorciers s'enfoncèrent dans le hall en marbre de la banque. Sur le dernier pupitre, un gobelin les accueillit. Amalia reconnut Gripsec, il était en charge des affaires liées à Poudlard dans l'établissement et Dumbledore l'évoquait souvent.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, Madame, salua-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

\- Bonjour, nous venons pour le coffre des Lestrange, comme convenu, répondit Severus en tendant une clé argentée semblable à celle de la chambre forte des Richards.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, tout a été préparé…

Le gobelin descendit de son perchoir, contourna le meuble et se dirigea vers l'une des portes au fond du hall qui menaient aux wagons. Le sorcier remarqua l'hésitation de sa femme.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- La… La dernière fois que je suis venue ici…

Severus fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas songé au fait que revenir dans ce lieu après son agression puisse perturber Amalia.

\- Viens, tout se passera bien. Nous en aurons pour quelques minutes tout au plus… glissa-t-il discrètement à son oreille pendant qu'il la conduisait vers le gobelin.

Gripsec attendait, une lanterne et un jeu de clé à la main. Ils prirent place en silence dans le wagon, les époux assis l'un contre l'autre. Dans les replis de leurs capes, ils se trouvèrent. Les doigts d'Amalia étaient crispés sur ceux de Severus.

 _\- Tout va bien, je suis là et personne ne viendra s'en prendre à toi…_ lui murmura-t-il par la pensée, après un sortilège lancé à la dérobée.

\- _Je le sais mais… Tout me rappelle ce jour..._

Il lisait dans les iris verts, la peur et l'angoisse qu'elle tenta de chasser de son esprit d'un geste de la tête. La descente ne leur prit que dix minutes et le passage devant le dragon Pansedefer ne fut qu'une formalité. Là, au cœur de la banque, la salle ronde et claire avait été rénovée. Les angelots du plafond avaient été restaurés et continuaient de sourire aux visiteurs. Amalia jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans son dos, guettant l'arrivée d'un autre client.

\- Attends-moi ici, Bellatrix a insisté pour que je sois seul à entrer dans son coffre...

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans ajouter un mot et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils autour de la table de consultation. Gripsec la toisait, le dos tourné à la porte du coffre alors que Severus sortit de sous sa cape la clé argentée et la glissa dans la serrure de la chambre forte avant que le gobelin ne déclenche le mécanisme de sécurité. La porte grinça dans un boucan assourdissant et se figea au trois quarts de l'ouverture. Le sorcier déballa l'épée et s'enfonça dans la pièce. Gripsec sembla stupéfié par l'objet mais ne dit rien et attendit que son client ressorte presque immédiatement. L'expression du gobelin interloqua Amalia, ces êtres étaient connus pour leur savoir ancestral des objets magiques.

\- Bien, nous avons des papiers à remplir afin de certifier ce dépôt fait par un tiers et assurer Madame Lestrange de votre identité ainsi que de l'objet que vous avez ajouté, dit-il en refermant le coffre. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît...

Le couple s'exécuta en silence. Juste avant de quitter la salle, Amalia eut un dernier regard pour le coffre de sa famille. Elle aurait pu y cacher les incroyables objets de son père car Gringotts avait pour politique de ne pas se mêler des conflits des sorciers. Malheureusement, sa foi en eux s'était éteinte dès l'instant où le complot la visant avait été révélé. Pendant la remontée, Severus osa passer un bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer, ignorant Gripsec. Elle se détendit un peu, appréciant de pouvoir observer à la dérobée, les traits trop sérieux de son époux.

Une fois dans le hall, Severus la laissa face au comptoir, occupé à signer les nombreux parchemins que lui présentait le personnel de la banque. Ce fut alors qu'une voix familière la sortie de ses rêveries.

\- Bonjour Professeur Richards...

Elle pivota sur ses talons étonnée par l'appellation qu'on lui donnait. Fred Weasley arriva, une bourse en cuir dans les mains.

\- Oh bonjour Fred ! Comment allez-vous ? Et vos parents ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, radieuse à la vue de son ancien élève.

\- Ils vont bien, simplement morts d'inquiétude par la mise à pied de papa... murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai été navrée de l'apprendre et...

Amalia ravala ses mots, dans l'euphorie de cette rencontre, elle allait trop en dire sur l'état de Ron dont ni Fred ni elle ne pouvait parler. En effet, aux yeux des Mangemorts, Ron était encore souffrant d'Éclabouille et cloîtré dans sa chambre au Terrier.

\- Comment se porte George ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

\- Bien malgré le cadeau de votre « _mari_ », répondit-il avec un rictus de dégoût.

A l'opposé du hall, Severus s'avançait, Gripsec derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'arriva à leur niveau, Fred lui dit à voix basse.

\- Nous espérions mieux pour vous, nous sommes déçus que vous ayez choisi un tel homme pour partager votre vie mais sommes peinés de vous voir coincée dans un mariage malheureux...

Prise de court, elle n'osa pas répondre et le jeune homme la salua avant de se dérober à la présence de son ancien maître de potion.

\- Que voulait-il ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix grave.

\- Simplement me présenter ses respects... Elle se retourna. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

Severus remercia Gripsec promptement et attira son épouse vers le chemin de Traverse. Une pluie fine commençait à tomber, poussant les passants à se réfugier sous un abris de fortune. Le couple se blottit sous un porche, loin des regards indiscrets.

\- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu es bien pâle... s'inquiéta le sorcier.

\- Hum... Rien d'important, ne t'en fais pas. Pourrions-nous passer chez moi s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais récupérer un objet de mon père pour l'étudier.

Les paupières d'Amalia battaient faiblement, son regard était fuyant et Severus se doutait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, il la serra de toutes ses forces et transplana jusqu'au perron du 24, square Grimmaurd. La maison était calme, plongée dans l'obscurité alors que dehors la pluie commençait à battre les vitres. La maîtresse des lieux resta dans les bras de son amant.

\- Amalia, vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- La situation est si difficile… Le regard des autres… Leurs reproches...

\- Je sais... souffla-t-il. Je me demande souvent si j'y arriverai. Si tu n'étais pas là...

Quelque chose arrêta brutalement Severus. Il resserra encore un peu plus ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Sans relever la tête, elle l'amena dans le salon, enleva leurs capes de voyage et lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu es tellement courageux _mon Prince_...

Les yeux clos, il posa son front contre le sien, en proie à une profonde agitation. Les mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres mais ne parvenaient pas à les franchir. Sa compagne le comprit et patienta, caressant amoureusement ses joues du bout des doigts pour le rassurer. Il finit par murmurer une explication.

\- Je suis navré, je t'ai menti... La dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur ma visite chez Black. Il y avait une lettre de Lily dans laquelle elle lui présentait ses vœux... Et une photo... Je les... Je les ai prises... Amalia, je ne suis pas courageux... J'agis par vengeance... Je te mets en danger et s'il me venait l'envie de faiblir, qu'adviendra-t-il de toi ? Je ne te mérite pas...

\- Tu culpabilises parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi, c'est bien cela ?

Surpris par cette déclaration, il fit un pas en arrière et fronça les sourcils. Face à lui, les traits d'Amalia étaient balayés par les ombres des arbres du parc, il n'y lisait ni colère, ni peine.

\- Pendant notre nuit de noces, je t'ai expliqué que jamais Lily ne pourrait quitter mon cœur. Elle fait partie de moi pour toujours, dit l'enseignante.

Elle sourit faiblement, des fossettes se creusaient et ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre. Severus secoua le menton avant de répondre.

\- Je ne l'aime pas plus que toi. Je m'en veux d'avoir encore pour elle des sentiments alors que c'est toi qui es à mes côtés...

\- Si tu n'éprouvais plus rien pour Lily, comment aurais-tu la force de continuer ce combat ? Ma seule présence ne suffirait pas... N'oublie pas ce qui nous lie, _mon Prince_.

Le cœur de l'homme se gonfla de reconnaissance. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer trouver en Amalia une alliée indéfectible, une âme si proche de la sienne qu'elle pourrait comprendre, tolérer et accepter ce que d'autres auraient fuit. Elle était dans ses bras et le caressait avec tendresse. Ils demeurèrent en silence de longues minutes à savourer la présence de l'autre avant que les raisons de leur venue ne les ramènent à l'ambiance grise et sombre de ce salon.

\- Assis-toi, je vais faire du thé, dit-elle en déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser furtif.

A son retour, la cheminée était allumée et les flammes éclairaient à présent la pièce ainsi que son propre tableau. Elle déposa le plateau et servit le liquide ambré avant de se tourner vers son portrait et réclamer le sablier qu'elle s'était confiée quelques mois plus tôt.

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison Gripsec était si étonné en apercevant l'épée que tu as placé à Gringotts ? demanda Amalia en prenant place à côté de Severus.

\- Il s'en est rendu compte ?

\- Rendu compte de quoi ?

\- Que l'épée était un faux...

\- Pardon ?

\- A la demande de Dumbledore, j'ai caché l'originale dans son tableau de mon bureau et j'ai fait produire une copie afin de la subtiliser avant que son testament ne soit ouvert. D'après ton tuteur, il était primordial de faire cet échange avant la rentrée et les faits lui ont donné une fois de plus raison car le Ministère l'a réclamée…

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'en expliquer les raisons…

\- Effectivement.

La maîtresse de maison soupira, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dans l'âtre. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête au sujet des motivations de son tuteur. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu prendre de décisions hâtives ou irréfléchies. Il paraissait si confiant la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient confié l'un à l'autre. Devait-elle encore lui accorder du crédit alors qu'il savait son heure venue ? Une tendresse caresse sur son épaule lui rappela que ces questions étaient à présent futiles car le joueur avait lancé les dés avant de se retirer et qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de les arrêter.

\- Dans son testament, Albus a laissé un commentaire me concernant. Il disait me léguer un sceau à cacheter, une boussole, une rapière ainsi qu'un sablier. Je pense qu'il parlait de celui-ci.

Elle fit rouler entre ses doigts l'objet en verre.

\- Il ne t'a pourtant rien laissé de tout ceci… coupa le sorcier, intrigué par la tournure de cette déclaration.

\- Je pense qu'il parlait des objets de mon père car il ne pouvait ouvertement m'indiquer dans son écrit ses intentions sans faire peser sur moi de lourds soupçons. Il disait que c'étaient des souvenirs qu'un « _ami_ » avait ramené de voyage et qu'ils étaient déjà tous en ma possession. Il a complété par « _tu connais déjà la valeur des larmes versées_ »…

La gorge d'Amalia se noua, elle fut incapable de contenir l'émotion qui la submergea. Après une longue inspiration, elle acheva sa phrase.

\- … « _ainsi que du serment du mariage_ ». Je pense évidemment aux anneaux des Moires. Albus mentionnait aussi l'œil que mon père aurait caché quelque part et nous avons eu la confirmation de ce fait.

La jeune femme renifla puis demeura muette, attendant une réaction de la part de son compagnon. Il l'observait, le regard en coin, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Severus ?

\- Je trouve que tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Lily… Tu as sa force, sa lumière…

\- Tu veux me faire pleurer ? demanda-t-elle alors que deux sillons humides parcouraient ses joues sans qu'elle n'arrive à les arrêter.

\- Viens-là…

Il la prit dans ses bras où elle se laissa tomber, tous les deux allongés sur le sofa où un an plus tôt Livius les avait surpris à s'embrasser. Et comme s'il l'avait compris, Severus se sentit obligé de préciser :

\- S'il te plait, n'invoque pas ton père cette fois-ci…

\- Hum…, intervint un raclement de gorge sonore.

\- Bonjour Papa ! s'empressa de dire Amalia alors qu'elle adressait un haussement d'épaule à son époux.

\- Bonjour Mr. Richards… prononça à voix basse son gendre, le menton baissé pendant qu'il se redressait sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour les enfants. J'ai cru quelques temps que ma fille m'avait oublié, trop occupée par son nouveau statut de femme mariée, souffla le vieux sorcier avec espièglerie.

\- Je regrette Papa, les protections du château ne me permettent plus de t'invoquer. Le Ministère les a renforcées à la demande de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ pour éviter les communications avec l'extérieur.

Le directeur de l'école garda le silence, son beau-père l'impressionnait toujours autant.

\- Hum, c'est inquiétant… qu'ils veuillent à ce point verrouiller les informations…

\- Ce n'était pas pareil lors de la première guerre ? questionna Amalia, un brin perplexe.

\- Non, pas jusqu'à Poudlard. Il s'agissait encore d'un lieu neutre. Tout pousse à croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite préserver l'endroit… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer pour qu'il y prête attention ? demanda à voix haute Livius, par pure rhétorique.

\- Il s'est d'ailleurs déplacé à l'école pendant Halloween, compléta sa fille.

Le regard de Livius se fixa immédiatement sur elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je… hésita-t-elle. Je l'ai un peu provoqué et il nous a rendu visite en quelque sorte…

Severus évita soigneusement de croiser les pupilles du portrait, certain d'y lire de la colère.

\- Il ne se montrait pas lors de la première guerre. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'agir au grand jour. Qu'y avait-il d'autres d'inhabituel ? réclama l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Rien de particulier… débuta la sorcière en se tournant vers son conjoint. Ah mais si ! Il manquait bien quelqu'un pendant cette mascarade ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Bellatrix ne l'accompagnait pas !

\- Bellatrix… Lestrange ?

\- Oui Papa.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, Bella n'était pas là alors qu'elle le suit à la trace, intervint Severus. Il l'a peut-être envoyée en mission.

\- Si elle fait partie de son entourage proche, il a pu lui confier quelque chose… Son époux pouvait à une époque, rivaliser avec Lucius Malefoy auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que le fait que Rodolphus se soit exposé plus que son beau-frère doit jouer en la faveur des Lestrange à présent, en particulier parce qu'ils ont enduré Azkaban, compléta Livius.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose d'étrange avec eux, osa Severus. Nous venons de déposer une réplique de l'épée de Gryffondor dans leur coffre fort à Gringotts.

\- Une réplique ? répéta incrédule, le portrait.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sait pas qu'il s'agit d'un faux, je l'ai fait fabriquer à la demande de Dumbledore. Il semblerait que cette relique soit de la plus haute importance aux yeux du Maître…

L'homme rougit légèrement en prononçant ces mots, son asservissement lui paraissait par moment incongru.

\- _Mon Astre_ , reprit son père d'une voix douce. Je te sens faiblir. Pour quelle raison m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une manière d'éconduire ton mari…

\- Papa ! Pourrait-on éviter certains sujets je te prie ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

Intérieurement, son époux acquiesça mais s'abstint de tout commentaire alors qu'en pensant à la manière sensuelle dont elle le caressait, une expression ravie étirait ses lèvres et le trahit. Il s'en rendit compte quand il vit le regard glacial de son beau-père. Pourtant, il ne baissa pas le nez. Livius avait donné sa bénédiction pour cette union, il devait accepter aussi qu'un époux honore sa femme et s'il y prenait du plaisir, où était le mal ? Ainsi, cette fois, il ne plierait pas aux intimidations du tableau d'un défunt.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu pouvais me dire sur le sablier de Jérémiel, coupa Amalia.

Le vieux mage était en joute silencieuse avec son gendre, ignorant la jeune femme qui finit par se lever pour s'interposer entre son père et son époux.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui _mon Astre_ ? feignit Livius avec une expression ravie.

\- Le sablier….

\- Ah oui ! Il contient de l'améthyste, c'est un excellent moyen d'annuler les malédictions ou en tout cas de les contraindre dans un espace délimité, comme le sel de gemme.

\- C'est justement les seules informations que j'ai retrouvé dans ton encyclopédie… dit-elle, dans un demi-reproche.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'achever son étude avant de l'expédier en France. Si l'on croit aux rumeurs qui entourent cet objet, il a le pouvoir de ralentir le moment présent sur le modèle des Retourneurs de Temps mais pas de le remonter. C'est l'un des composants de ces babioles que l'on trouve dans les tréfonds du ministère…

\- Que l'on trouvait, rectifia Amalia avec une moue amère. Ils ont tous été détruits lors d'un incident regrettable…

La jeune femme se frotta machinalement les épaules d'un geste nerveux.

\- Je pense que le sable doit absorber les poisons, ton mari te le confirmera…

Severus hocha la tête pour approuver l'intuition.

\- Il serait préférable que tu le conserves dans ce cas… proposa l'enseignante. Tu es plus exposé que moi et rien ne t'empêche de le réduire afin de le garder sur toi comme un sablier de poche.

\- Prenez-en soin. Il en va de même pour mon enfant… gronda le portrait. Je vous abandonne, repose-toi _mon Astre_ , acheva-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Une fois le portrait de Livius partit et celui d'Amalia à sa place, Severus enfouit ses lèvres dans le cou de sa compagne pour y murmurer :

\- Ton père est terrible quand il s'agit de sa fille…

\- Il te fait encore peur ?

\- Plus que toi et pourtant tu es bien vivante… rit-il, faisant fi du regard assassin d'Amalia.

Il lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer contre son torse.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir profité des moments où nous étions seuls ici quand tu m'as hébergé au début de ta deuxième année.

\- Ah ? Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Je pense que d'une part, tu ne serais pas beaucoup sortie et que d'autre part, je t'aurais gardée contre moi à chaque instant…

Et il la fit à nouveau basculer sur le sofa après avoir vérifier par deux fois que le portrait de Livius ne réapparaisse pas dans son cadre.

oOo

Ils revinrent à Poudlard avant l'heure du dîner, juste assez tôt pour voir passer en rangs tous les élèves de l'école. Aucun ne releva la tête en défilant devant le directeur et sa femme, seuls les préfets présentèrent pour leurs effectifs, leurs respectueuses salutations.

\- Attends que tout le monde ait achevé son repas pour me rejoindre dans les soupentes du toit de la Grande Salle… murmura Severus.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit les cohortes alignées dans le couloir, attendant l'autorisation de s'installer à la table. Le professeur McGonagall arriva à son tour, la tête haute, son chignon impeccable dénotait avec la coiffure de Chourave qui l'accompagnait. L'une et l'autre jetaient des coups d'œil discrets à leurs élèves afin de s'assurer qu'ils soient le moins amochés possible. Les retenues des Carrow n'étaient rien en comparaison des coups et blessures qu'ils infligeaient, parfois à tord ou à raison. Aux sévices physiques s'ajoutaient les brimades, privations, mises au banc, emprisonnements dans les cachots... La créativité des Mangemorts n'avaient aucune limite. Ces derniers fermèrent la marche et par la même occasion, les lourdes portes du réfectoire.

\- Bonsoir Minerva, Pomona, salua l'enseignante d'Histoire d'une voix claire.

\- Bonsoir Amalia, répondirent-elles en cœur.

\- Comment s'est passée votre journée ? demanda leur collègue, la main sur la cruche de jus de citrouille.

\- Hum… Rien de bien folichon, répondit Chourave.

\- Hé bien moi, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles… glissa tout bas McGonagall. Vous vous souvenez que Hagrid attendait des ravitaillements pour janvier ? Il a réussi à négocier une rallonge qu'Alberforth a déjà réglée. Nous aurons de quoi nourrir les elfes de maison pour les quatre prochains mois.

Le professeur Chourave eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de joie et cacha comme elle put son sourire dans sa serviette. Les surveillants se mirent de part et d'autres du petit groupe, sans prendre la peine de les saluer.

\- Et dites-moi Pomona, aurez-vous besoin d'aide dans les serres pour les semis de janvier ? On dit que la lune d'hiver est la meilleure pour les plans de Pipaillon du nouveau programme… prononça assez fort Amalia.

\- Ah ? répondit un peu perdue l'intéressée avant de saisir. Oh oui volontiers ! Je pensais demander à Hagrid mais il n'est pas très délicat et risque de se blesser !

Les Carrow ricanèrent à l'évocation des maladresses du garde-chasse.

\- Vous avez raison, j'irai beaucoup plus vite si vous me venez en aide, vous vous en sortiez bien en Botanique quand vous étiez étudiante. Nous verrons cela la troisième semaine de janvier dans ce cas et si le directeur vous y autorise bien entendu.

Le Professeur McGonagall redressa ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air satisfait. Ni l'un ni l'autre des surveillants ne sembla comprendre ce qui se passait à son grand soulagement. La suite du repas se déroula dans un silence monacal qui ne fut rompu que par l'apparition de Flitwick, retardé par un incident avec Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes des enseignants. Malheureusement, il prit l'attardement à table d'Amalia pour un intérêt soudain de sa personne et traîna, babillant de longues minutes sur la renommée des Serdaigle. Il passa en revue les noms les plus glorieux de sa maison alors que les professeurs étaient déjà tous partis du réfectoire.

Enfin, quand il eut achevé son troisième verre de vin d'ortie, il daigna se lever et retourner dans son bureau, la démarche mal assurée. Sa collègue soupira de dépit et se concentra sur le lieu où elle devait se rendre.

oOo

Cette partie du château fut une découverte pour Amalia, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et ne s'était pas attendue à la visiter pour un rendez-vous galant. L'accès aux greniers se faisait par l'escalier principal. Au détour du dernier palier, une minuscule échelle permettait de gravir l'espace exigu entre le plafond et les tuiles du toit au-dessus du hall de l'école. Le plancher était couvert d'une fine poussière, de fientes et de plumes de chouettes. Le vend froid se faufilaient entre les planches mal fixées sous la pente, hurlant avec force dans ce long corridor formé par l'inclinaison du toit. Un adulte pouvait y tenir debout sur une largeur de dix pieds. A l'extrémité de la pièce, Severus patientait, le visage tourné vers un étrange miroir. La visiteuse s'approcha pour déchiffrer le message énigmatique inscrit autour du cadre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ton cœur te montre ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du torse de son époux.

-... Des gens heureux.

La réponse provoqua un sourire aux coins des lèvres de son interlocutrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son propre reflet. Là, dans le verre du miroir, elle se voyait aux côtés de Harry, Severus dans son dos, un petit garçon brun lui serra la main et son ventre bien rond qu'elle caressait avec amour.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas la capacité de montrer l'avenir... demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Tu as tout compris. Dumbledore s'en était servi pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale. C'est un objet magique de grande qualité qu'il a fait monter ici avant son décès. C'est pour cette raison que je vais lui confier le sablier de ton père, répondit le directeur tout en pivotant.

Il se rendit compte que les yeux d'Amalia brillaient de larmes.

\- Qu'as-tu vu pour être dans cet état ?

\- Rien de grave... Comme tu l'as dit, des gens heureux...

Par respect envers sa compagne, il ne se permit pas de pénétrer à nouveau son esprit à la recherche de la vérité. A la place, il tendit une main à son reflet et enfonça dans la surface lisse du miroir un objet cylindrique que l'autre Severus saisit avant de l'enfouir sous sa cape.

\- Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera son utilité mais il sera au moins en sécurité ici pour l'instant, commenta-t-il. Je vais passer par mon bureau et te rejoindre... D'accord ?

Les mains d'Amalia remontèrent le long des boutons de la robe du sorcier jusqu'à refermer ses paumes sur son visage. Elle le regarda avec tendresse, la mine étonnamment triste.

\- Ma vie est tellement plus lumineuse avec toi à mes côtés, souffla-t-elle. Je ne pense pas à te le dire assez souvent...

\- Amalia, que t'arrive-t-il ? répondit-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- J'ai eu tendance à oublier récemment que les choses n'allaient pas de soi et que nous pourrions tout perdre en un battement de cil. Je voulais juste te rappeler à quel point je suis soulagée de t'avoir...

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par une étreinte chaude et empreinte de notes de pomme et de cannelle dans laquelle la jeune femme se laissa prendre.

\- Moi aussi je devrais prononcer des paroles affectueuses qui n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres parce que je ne suis pas habitué à les formuler... admit Severus sans la relâcher.

\- Hum... Je t'ai promis de t'enseigner la tendresse, tu l'as déjà oublié ? gloussa Amalia dans ses bras, rassurée par la force qu'il mettait à la retenir. Vas ! Tu as des tableaux qui t'attendent certainement...

oOo

Ils étaient redescendus de leur cachette quand des hurlements de douleur raisonnèrent dans les couloirs. Le couple échangea un regard surpris avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers principaux menant au cloître d'où émanaient les rires qui se mêlèrent aux cris. Un sentiment étrangement familier envahit Amalia alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps gesticulant au sol.

\- Laissez cet élève tranquille ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall depuis le pas de son bureau.

\- Il n'a rien à faire là... railla Alecto, défiant sa consœur avec dédain.

Severus s'avança pour intervenir, intimant l'ordre à sa femme de se tenir en retrait d'un geste de la main.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il toisa d'un regard glacial la directrice de Gryffondor et le surveillant.

\- Lui là, aboya le Mangemort. Il traînait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu !

Par terre, Ernie Macmillan sanglotait au milieu des adultes.

\- Il exécutait simplement sa ronde en tant que préfet ! s'exclama, scandalisée, McGonagall.

\- Ah ? J'avais oublié ce détail alors ! Ah ah ah ! rit d'une voix gutturale Alecto.

\- Il suffit, coupa Severus d'un ton ferme. Amalia, reconduis-le dans son dortoir immédiatement. Mr. Carrow, je crois que son directeur de maison devrait être informé de cette faute afin qu'il prenne les mesures nécessaires.

Le surveillant leva le menton d'un geste arrogant, satisfait que son supérieur aille dans son sens.

\- Mais enfin, cet élève a besoin de soin ! C'est à l'infirmerie qu'il doit être conduit ! implora la vieille sorcière.

\- Alecto, Amalia, exécution, répondit simplement le directeur, la mâchoire serrée.

Il s'était planté face au professeur de métamorphose, les bras croisés, une expression de profonde irrévérence au visage. Ses subordonnés ne le firent pas répéter deux fois ses ordres : la jeune femme aida l'étudiant à se relever et l'amena vers les étages pendant que le Mangemort les devançait pour provoquer Flitwick. Dans le cloître, la tension monta alors que les deux protagonistes attendaient d'être enfin seuls pour s'exprimer. Ce fut McGonagall qui lança les hostilités.

\- Vous ne pouvez continuer ainsi !

\- Gardez vos conseils pour vous, Minerva. Je ne suis plus en âge de les entendre ! tonna Rogue.

\- Si vous étiez encore mon élève, nul doute que je vous aurais infligé une bonne leçon ! menaça-t-elle, le doigt en l'air.

L'intimidation était de trop, le directeur s'avança vers l'enseignante et décroisa les bras, accentuant l'effet menaçant de sa posture.

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai été votre élève que je ne vous fais pas l'affront de vous remettre à votre place, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Croyez-vous que je ne me suis pas rendu compte des largesses que vous prenez en classe de métamorphose en évitant les exercices sur les sujets humains ? Souhaitez-vous vraiment que j'en réfère au Ministère ?

La sorcière fit un pas en arrière, impressionnée par la tournure que prenait cet échange. Dans les yeux de son ancien élève pourtant toujours poli, discret et appliqué, elle voyait de la colère et une flamme noire qui l'inquiéta. Tremblante d'émotion, elle baissa le menton et ferma les paupières un instant. Puis elle reprit d'un ton plus calme :

\- Je vous en supplie Severus, soyez plus clément avec nos étudiants.

Le directeur ne répondit pas et tourna les talons, faisant fouetter sa cape dans son sillage. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans ses appartements après un rapide rapport de Phineas Black, il relâcha enfin ses poings serrés. Devant la cheminée, une jeune femme blonde brossait ses cheveux en chantonnant, éclairant les murs de notes lumineuses et chaleureuses. Amalia répéta le même mouvement sur sa chevelure, démêlant les longues boucles souples qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son cou dénudé. Elle portait un déshabillé de soie clair qui glissa de son épaule droite, laissant apparaître sa peau. A chaque passage dans ses cheveux, son alliance brillait à la lueur de l'âtre, attendrissant un peu plus le cœur de son spectateur.

\- _Mon Prince ?_

\- Hum... Oui, je suis là, dit-il simplement. Tu as soigné Mr. Macmillan ?

\- Avec ce que j'avais sous la main et sans passer par l'infirmerie. C'est bien ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?

Elle arrêta de se coiffer pour rejoindre son époux sur le sofa. Il l'observa puis sourit, balayant du doigt l'ovale du visage d'Amalia.

\- Parfait.

\- Si tu es ravi, je vais me coucher. Cette journée a été riche en émotion ! déclara-t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Tu as eu un problème avec Minerva ?

Elle dut se tordre sur le canapé pour se faufiler sur les jambes de Severus, allongée de tout son long et en travers afin de le contraindre à se livrer.

\- Bien... soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Il passa une main sur le ventre offert de sa compagne qui s'étira avec un ronronnement de contentement.

\- Je souffre d'être haï de tous...

-… Je peux comprendre que cette situation te pèse, murmura d'une voix douce Amalia dont l'expression devenait soudain sérieuse.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne te parle pas seulement du rôle que j'endosse depuis quelques mois. Déjà enfant je n'attirais pas la sympathie… Mis à part Lily et encore, c'était certainement de la pitié…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra, les paroles du sorcier étaient sincères et chargées d'émotions refoulées.

\- Poudlard n'a guère était un meilleur moment. Mes « _amis_ » étaient intéressés par mon entrée auprès des Mangemorts ce qui m'a valu de perdre définitivement la seule qui comptait.

Amalia esquissa un sourire triste en réponse muette et attendit la suite, resserrant un peu son étreinte autour du bras de Severus qu'elle avait saisi.

\- Les autres maisons nous détestaient car nous étions Serpentard. Cependant, au-delà de cela, nous inspirions de la crainte. J'aurais pu m'entendre avec Regulus Black mais son nom m'évoquait bien trop celui de son frère pour que je n'en éprouve, à défaut de la haine, une réticence à le fréquenter. Pourtant, j'ai appris à le connaitre par toi et il aurait peut-être pu m'apporter l'étincelle de doute que Lucius s'empressait d'éteindre quand j'échangeais avec mon préfet…

L'homme interrompit son récit pour tendre une main vers le guéridon et se servir un Whiskey Pur-Feu.

\- Je n'étais pas un joueur de Quidditch et encore moins beau. Gauche et tout juste brillant, ce qui attisa la jalousie des autres étudiants, même au sein de ma propre maison. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver ma place et une fois enseignant, ce fut pire. Mes collègues me percevaient encore comme un enfant et les dernières années m'avaient vu trainer dans les couloirs, hésitant sur l'attitude à avoir… J'espérais prendre un nouveau départ mais mon sale caractère et la peine qui envahissait mon cœur à chaque fois que je passais dans un lieu où j'avais été avec Lily, ont fini par me pousser à me renfermer sur moi-même. J'ai opté l'agressivité afin que personne ne s'approche et je pensais finir ma vie seul. Seul mais loin des reproches… Alors cristalliser maintenant tous les sentiments de haine qu'éprouvent les habitants de ce château à l'encontre des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, est devenu un fardeau lourd à porter…

Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre, tapissant les parois d'un voile ambré éphémère. Dans la cheminée, les bûches craquaient, projetant dans les airs de petites étincelles. Soudain, une sensation douce et chaleureuse se diffusa sur sa joue. Une main venait de s'y poser et la caressait. Le réconfort qui en émanait valait tous les mots du monde. Elle était là et lui assurait par ce geste qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive, au méprit des rumeurs et des risques.

Severus avala une gorgée d'alcool et reprit.

\- Une fois j'ai entendu Lupin dire à Black que tu avais l'affreuse manie de rendre tout plus simple, que c'était agaçant.

\- Hum et qu'en penses-tu ? gloussa Amalia, le visage penché sur le côté.

Après une seconde rasade, il lui adressa un regard en coin accompagné d'une vague moue amusée.

\- Qu'il avait raison…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Un Noël austère

 **Note** : Je ne pourrai pas poster la semaine prochaine car d'une part, je n'aurai pas Internet et d'autre part, je dois prendre le temps de tout relire pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Entre autre, j'ai terminé les 3 premiers tomes, une seule erreur s'était glissée dans les révélations de la nuit de noces, techniquement Dumbledore ne devait rien dire sur la Baguette de Sureau. J'ai donc enlevé ce petit paragraphe et j'ai enfin réussi à me plonger dans la Bataille finale qui est un passage très difficile ! Mais j'y vois plus clair depuis hier.

Enfin, il n'y a plus un seul commentaire de posté sur cette histoire depuis plus d'un mois ce qui me brise le cœur Je compte sur vous !


	11. Chapitre 11 – Un Noël austère

**Chapitre 11 – Un Noël austère**

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, le château ne sentait pas le sapin frais, le pain d'épices et le vin chaud. Les fêtes de fin d'année s'annonçaient aussi sombres et tristes qu'avait pu l'être Halloween avec la venue de Lord Voldemort. Le premier acte des Carrow en qualité de directeurs adjoints avait été d'interdire les festivités et décorations de Noël et de sommer le garde-chasse de détailler en bûches les arbres qu'il avait déjà coupé pour la Grande Salle.

Dans le cloître, la cloche sonna la récréation mais aucun élève n'osa s'adonner au plaisir de façonner un personnage dans la poudreuse fraîche, au risque de provoquer une nouvelle punition collective. Amalia était assise comme à son habitude sur l'un des murets et surveillait d'un œil Amycus afin de s'assurer que l'homme ne s'en prenne pas aux étudiants. Elle avait la tête couverte par la capuche de sa cape rebrodée d'hermine, le nez dans la version française d' _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Soudain, une main passa par-dessus son épaule et une voix grave lui réclama :

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu lis ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un ouvrage moldu, dit Severus d'une manière traînante.

Sans un mot et sans se retourner, la jeune femme lui donna le livre et sourit. Interloqué par tant de docilité, le sorcier ouvrit la couverture et de fines lettres dorées se dessinèrent par enchantement pour délivrer le message :

« _Joyeux Noël mon Prince_ »

Il fronça les sourcils, l'instant d'après les pages du roman se transformèrent en un traité de magie. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage rédigé par Livius Richards.

\- S'il te plaît, gronde-moi pour avoir été désobéissante. Carrow nous regarde…

Le directeur observa un instant la mine réjouie de son épouse qui avait visiblement bien préparé son coup. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel et joué une scène digne de calmer tous les soupçons des Mangemorts à son égard, il reprit le chemin de son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil pour ouvrir à la hâte son cadeau. Il compulsait fébrilement les pages car ce travail de son beau-père était le livre qui l'avait tant absorbé lors de sa première visite chez les Richards et qu'il avait mis en jeu lors de leur pari il y a deux ans. Amalia n'aurait pas pu trouver plus beau présent à lui offrir.

\- Vous avez été gâté Severus ! lança le portrait de Dumbledore à son homologue.

\- Sans nul doute, répondit-il, l'air songeur.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ? Vous semblez plus sombre que d'habitude ces derniers temps…

\- Je ne vais pas m'épancher auprès de l'image peinte de mon défunt prédécesseur… Qui m'a d'ailleurs demandé de l'assassiner !

\- Oh cessez avec vos reproches et libérez-vous de ce qui vous accable puisqu'une oreille attentive vous le propose !

Severus soupira puis referma l'ouvrage avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains.

\- Il y a, débuta-t-il, que je m'inquiète de l'avenir de votre pupille.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Vous le savez bien ! s'agaça le Serpentard.

\- Vous songez à après la guerre...

\- Si elle se termine un jour !

Il se leva et fit les cent pas devant son bureau.

\- Si Potter échoue dans la mission que vous lui avez confié, et que vous refusez de partager avec moi, qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ?

\- Ayez confiance en Harry. C'est notre meilleur espoir.

\- Soit ! Si je vous suis dans ce raisonnement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, je serai probablement mort et Amalia fichée comme la femme d'un criminel, ostracisée par ses proches. Et si par chance je m'en sors, ce sera pire pour elle !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Vous seriez là… Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure des fins?

\- Ici ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! On m'enverra à Azkaban pour votre meurtre !

Severus pointa du doigt le portrait de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait perdu son sourire impassible et réfléchissait à la manière de calmer son interlocuteur.

\- Je le répète, ayez foi en Harry ainsi que dans le pardon du monde magique. Vos engagements envers moi seront connus et reconnus par tous.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Albus ! Comme la dernière fois, la populace sera à l'affût de têtes à couper et je serai le premier sur la liste ! Avez-vous déjà oublié les charges qui pesaient contre moi la dernière fois ?

\- Regrettez-vous ces choix ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix grave.

Surpris, son homologue le toisa. La promesse qu'il avait faite il y a maintenant seize ans, était toujours d'actualité surtout depuis qu'il avait échangé avec Amalia à ce sujet dans son salon, square Grimmaurd. Elle avait su trouver les mots pour apaiser son chagrin et ses craintes, lui redonner confiance en leur combat. Préserver le fils de Lily en sa mémoire était d'autant plus important depuis qu'il avait découvert son lien de parenté avec sa femme.

\- Non, je ne regrette rien, répondit-il avec lassitude.

\- Fort bien. Car le doute mènerait à l'erreur et nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre…

Le directeur de Poudlard détourna le regard, fuyant les yeux bleus menaçants.

\- Severus, le monde magique aura une dette envers vous.

Dumbledore prononça ces paroles avec une expression sérieuse qui ne lui seyait guère. Le Serpentard afficha une moue dubitative qui poussa le vieux mage à reprendre.

\- En attendant, profitez de la vie et des merveilles qu'elle vous offre dans les bras de ma pupille…

\- Si son père vous entendez…

Dumbledore étouffa un rire contenu alors que son homologue levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

oOo

En réalité, Severus avait reçu son cadeau avec une semaine d'avance car les élèves durent attendre le 20 décembre pour rejoindre dès le samedi matin, leurs familles via le _Poudlard Express_. Sur le quai, Hagrid s'assura qu'aucun d'eux n'ait oublié un bagage ou une cage puis, il retourna d'un pas lourd vers le domaine, ne prenant même plus la peine de visiter Madame Rosmerta à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait à Pré-au-Lard, liée aux Rafleurs et aux Détracteurs. Tout semblait paisible dans la petite gare perdue au milieu des arbres et rien n'aurait pu présager du désordre qui allait ébranler le château le lundi suivant.

\- SEVERUS ! hurla Amalia depuis leur appartement.

Dans son bureau, le directeur soupira, plongeant sa tête dans sa main gauche alors que la droite parcourait toujours le vélin jauni où s'étalait la liste des prochains fuyards rapatriés sur Poudlard. Une lettre du fonctionnaire en charge de cette tâche accompagnait l'envoi. Les gonds pivotèrent dans un grand fracas et la Gryffondor apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme si le château avait voulu précéder son geste un peu trop brutal.

\- Oui ? répondit l'homme en levant un sourcil interrogateur avec flegme.

\- Ils se sont attaqués au _Poudlard Express_ ! déclara-t-elle, un parchemin serré dans son poing.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai pas de temps pour les devinettes…

\- Luna Lovegood, son père vient de m'envoyer un hibou ! Sa fille a été enlevée dans le train avant même son arrivée à Londres !

\- Ah... répondit Severus avec une expression lasse.

\- Ah ? Une de nos élèves a été ravie à sa famille et tu réponds « ah » ?

Amalia s'était approchée telle une lionne, les yeux emplis de colère et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du bureau, surplombant son époux dans une position menaçante. Elle était venue pour trouver de l'aide ou au moins un signe d'indignation. Son calme l'agaça.

\- D'accord, je comprends bien que ma réaction n'est pas celle à laquelle tu t'attendais...

Il reprit aussitôt en voyant l'air révolté qu'avait le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Mais Xenophilus Lovegood s'est mis la moitié du Ministère à dos avec sa feuille de chou ! Pourquoi viens-tu ici en colère alors que je n'y peux rien ?

\- Parce qu'il a appris que cet enlèvement n'était pas le fait du Ministère mais d'un groupe de Rafleurs en lien direct avec Lucius Malefoy ! Se sont des Mangemorts qui l'ont prise, directement dans le train dont _TU_ as la responsabilité ! Je veux que tu réclames à Lucius qu'il la renvoie sur le champ _ICI_ en qualité de directeur ! termina-t-elle en pointant du doigt le sol d'un geste rageur.

\- Je ne peux pas... soupira Severus. Je n'ai pas la possibilité d'interférer sur ce qui se passe au manoir.

Amalia écarquilla les yeux. Le manoir était forcement le lieu horrible où la jeune Serdaigle serait retenue prisonnière. Qui sait quels traitements lui seraient réservés ?

\- Avant de me crier à nouveau dessus, laisse-moi écrire à Lucius et nous aviserons après les fêtes. Ils veulent certainement mettre au pas Lovegood et lui donner une leçon. Tu vas donc lui répondre que plus il se montrera docile, plus les chances de revoir sa fille en bonne santé seront grandes...

Le directeur osa enfin fixer les iris verts de sa femme, craignant d'y voir autre chose que de l'exaspération. A son grand regret, il y perçu également la crainte que son élève soit retrouvée dans le même état qu'elle après son passage chez les Malefoy. Au fond, il espérait que Narcissa ait pitié d'une enfant et la préserverait à minima. Il comprenait la situation beaucoup mieux qu'il voulait bien le montrer mais ne pouvait jouer au héros au risque d'attirer l'attention sur les élèves encore présents dans le château.

Aussi subitement qu'elle s'était emportée, Amalia se redressa et n'ajouta rien. Ils étaient tous deux dans une impasse et elle était injuste de s'en prendre à son seul allié, simplement parce que pour la première fois depuis le début de cette guerre, tout lui échappait et qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir. La jeune femme repartit dans leurs appartements pour le reste de la matinée. Cette nouvelle eut pour effet l'arrêt immédiat du _Chicaneur_ sans autre somation. Les lettres se faisaient de plus en plus rare pour le professeur d'Histoire et son isolement en cette période bien calme avec l'absence des élèves, la rendit morose.

oOo

Un après-midi, Severus la retrouva emmitouflée dans une couverture face aux fenêtres du balcon, assise sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait tiré jusque là. Du bout de l'index, elle dessinait des arabesques sur la vitre, dans la buée qu'elle provoquait en expirant.

\- N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son visage.

Il s'arrêta au moment où il vit deux sillons humides parcourir les joues de la sorcière. Alors, lentement, il s'installa à ses pieds, posa son menton sur les genoux tièdes d'Amalia.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Le piano me manque… Mes amis me manquent… Je m'inquiète pour Harry aussi. C'est la veillée de Noël ce soir... J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Il est dehors, certainement affamé, apeuré et perdu… Cette situation me pèse… J'ai fait une promesse à ses parents, de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive…

\- Et c'est exactement ce que tu fais en étant ici, loin de lui afin de ne pas le rendre accessible au Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit son époux tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses mains.

\- Je sais que tu as raison pourtant cette sensation de pesanteur ne me quitte plus depuis le début des vacances…

Severus se releva soudainement et lui tendit une paume ouverte.

\- Viens avec moi, j'ai une surprise. Je tenais à te la réserver pour ce soir mais puisque j'ai eu mon cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, tu as aussi le droit à un petit privilège.

\- Que… ? bafouilla-t-elle, regardant incrédule le sorcier se couvrir avec assurance.

\- Mets ta cape, nous sortons !

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'inspirer qu'ils étaient déjà dans le parc du château. Le sol était couvert d'une couche de neige immaculée, crissant sous leurs pas. Seuls, dans la nature silencieuse, ils descendirent sans un mot vers un chêne millénaire en bordure du Lac Noir. La surface gelée rappela à la jeune femme le cours de patinage un an plus tôt et les délicieuses conséquences de cette leçon. Avec douceur, Severus la conduisit sur un banc abrité par l'arbre et, une fois installés, sortit de sous sa cape une liasse de cartes postales élimées. Les images figées représentaient des monuments moldus un peu partout dans le monde. Amalia examina le papier glacé avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser des questions qui ne venaient pas.

\- Il s'agit de souvenirs que j'ai conservé de Lily. Chaque été, elle m'écrivait quand sa famille partait en voyage. Les miens étaient trop pauvres, alors ces quelques lignes me permettaient de partir avec elle… Je crois que Lily avait aussi beaucoup pitié de moi.

L'homme regarda avec un sourire triste le paquet entouré d'un ruban vert sombre.

\- Après notre arrivée à Poudlard, nous nous retrouvions ici afin de relire ensemble ses cartes et qu'elle me raconte en détails ce qu'elle avait visité.

\- Lily m'écrivait aussi beaucoup, surtout après notre fuite…

\- Je crois qu'elle prenait un certain plaisir à délaisser sa plume pour le stylo bille ! glissa Severus en faisant coulisser le nœud du ruban, libérant ainsi la première carte.

Amalia osa retourner la photo représentant le Colisée pour découvrir l'écriture ronde et régulière de son amie dont les majuscules avaient pour particularité d'être toujours très élaborées.

 _Rome, juin 1972,_

 _Sev',_

 _Je t'écris depuis des vestiges antiques incroyables ! Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici qu'une seule vie ne suffirait pas ! Mes parents tenaient à visiter chaque église sur notre chemin et avec Pétunia, nous pensions mourir d'ennui. Mais nous avions tout faux ! Figure-toi que nous sommes ravies et surprises à chaque fois ! Pas un lieu de culte ne ressemble à un autre. Pour nous féliciter d'avoir été patientes, maman nous a offert des glaces qui sont délicieuses, bien meilleures que celles de Poudlard. Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas t'en ramener pour te faire goûter mais j'espère qu'un jour, nous visiterons Rome ensemble !_

 _Et il le faudra absolument ! Je suis contente de passer du temps avec ma sœur mais ce n'est pas comme avec toi. Je dois bien admettre que j'ai pris l'habitude de te parler en premier le matin, il n'y a que toi qui comprennes mon enthousiasme pour l'aventure !_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Lily_

Amalia sourit en reniflant, des perles dévalaient ses joues. Elle songea aux espoirs de son amie qui innocente, n'aurait pas pu à cette époque s'imaginer les maux qui l'attendaient. Combien de rêves n'avait-elle pas pu réaliser ?

Le courrier suivant avait été posté d'Égypte.

 _Le Caire, août 197…_

 _Oh Severus, si tu savais à quel point le Professeur Binns est plus ennuyeux que l'idée que nous avions de lui ! L'Égypte est un pays merveilleux en réalité, bien loin de ce qu'il nous a décrit. Tout est une source d'un savoir ancestral ! Dans les tombeaux que nous avons visités, j'ai même découvert des traces de sorciers, très bien dissimulées aux yeux des Moldus. Mes parents et ma sœur n'y ont vu que du feu mais je sais que toi aussi tu l'aurais vu du premier coup d'œil !_

 _Les Égyptiens étaient de très bons potionnistes, ils ont inventé le premier philtre d'amour. Le savais-tu ? Tout ici te plairait j'en suis certaine._

 _J'ai hâte de revenir à l'école, car tu me manqu…_

Une partie de la carte postale s'était effacée au cours du temps, l'encre noire était passée à des teintes sepia claires. Un peu plus loin la fin du phrase disait : « _avec toute mon affection_ ».

Sa lectrice essuya du revers de la main ses larmes et releva le menton vers son compagnon.

\- Je ne voulais pas encore te faire pleurer, j'avais espoir que ces quelques mots te rendraient le sourire…

\- C'est le cas. Vraiment, je suis touchée que tu partages ces souvenirs avec moi…

\- Où est le problème alors ? s'inquiéta le sorcier.

\- Je réalise que Lily avait des attentes en son avenir, elle y croyait, avait une telle soif de vivre. Et tout s'est arrêté à cause d'une prophétie et de la folie d'un homme…

Severus détourna les yeux, gêné.

\- Cette prophétie… Si je ne l'avais pas rapportée au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Il l'aurait su de toute façon, rassura Amalia d'une voix douce. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas responsable de ce que Tu-Sais-Qui avait en tête.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu certaine qu'il en aurait eu connaissance ?

\- Albus m'a expliqué qu'une prédiction n'a pas de durée de vie. Elle peut être prononcée n'importe quand et pour qu'elle se réalise, il est nécessaire que tous les sujets de celle-ci soient informés qu'il y a une prophétie les concernant. La personne qui l'entend n'est pas forcement celui ou celle à qui s'applique les paroles de la pythie.

\- Com… comment êtes-vous venus à parler de ce sujet ? s'agita l'homme, soudain bien intéressé par la matière nébuleuse qu'il se sentait obligé de maintenir à Poudlard.

\- Nous échangions d'une prophétie que Sibylle m'a délivré il y a près de deux ans… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où est le problème ? s'inquiéta Amalia face à sa réaction.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a interrogé sous Veritaserum de nombreux spécialistes sur ce mécanisme après l'échec de Lucius au ministère… Il avait eu vent d'une autre prophétie le concernant, quelque chose répété par Drago alors qu'il surveillait Dumbledore.

\- C'était nous. Je venais de révéler à Albus les mots de Sibylle. Elle m'a dit : « _Avant que Son règne ne s'achève, c_ _elle protégée par les gardiens d'outre-tombe donnera naissance à un fils légitime, il deviendra le Troisième. Son Destin sera lié à celui de sa mère. Il défiera les Ténèbres pour la protéger. Et des épreuves et du chaos, ressortira la Lumière_ ». Albus semblait septique sur le but de ces paroles mais m'a bien dit que si je l'avais entendu, c'était pour une bonne raison.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était persuadé d'être le sujet… Quel était l'avis de Dumbledore ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il était dubitatif, répondit la jeune femme en secouant le menton. Je crois que celui dont le règne s'achève est bien Qui-Tu-Sais et pour l'enfant, j'avais en tête Dora et Remus, se sont les seuls dans mon entourage à attendre une naissance. S'ils ont un fils et qu'ils l'appellent Ted, il sera le 3ème de sa lignée à porter ce prénom. Je ne vois qu'eux, finit Amalia en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais peut-être que les paroles de Sibylle ne se vérifieront jamais !

\- Je ne crois pas… Albus a été formel sur le fait qu'une prophétie se réalise toujours, quoi que l'on entreprenne pour l'en empêcher. La prédiction avertit son destinataire afin qu'il soit sur ses gardes mais rien ne peut contraindre le Destin. Après la mort de Lily, je pensais que tu l'avais compris…

L'homme observa un moment sa compagne, ils échangèrent un regard triste en repensant à leur amie. Soudain, Severus approcha sa main du visage d'Amalia pour en repousser une mèche folle.

\- Parle-moi d'elle s'il te plaît, de votre lien... murmura-t-il.

\- Hé bien, débuta-t-elle en regardant l'horizon. Dès les premiers instants, j'ai su que nous allions bien nous entendre. Elle était douce, gentille mais aussi résolue, forte... J'ai compris par la suite que le sentiment que j'avais eu, Lily l'avait aussi vécu. Les retrouvailles de deux âmes jumelles ne laissent pas indemne. C'est difficile à expliquer... Il y avait un air de déjà vu, j'avais une certitude la concernant sans avoir eu besoin de lui parler. En faisait connaissance, cette intuition s'est affirmée. Quelque chose s'était passé dans mon âme, au plus profond de mon cœur, comme si j'avais retrouvé une part de moi perdue depuis toujours. C'était une rencontre spirituelle intense. J'ai passé une très belle année ici à Poudlard en sa compagnie avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école...

Amalia acheva sa phrase avec un sourire tendre.

\- Et Adrian n'a jamais saisi à quel point son décès t'affectait, car il ne pouvait concevoir que tu percevais Lily comme une partie de toi et non pas en tant qu'individu à part.

\- C'est exactement cela.

A son tour, elle caressa doucement le cou et la joue de son amant d'une manière rassurante. Sa compréhension de la situation dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que la protection magique que Lily a dressé fonctionne aussi avec toi ? reprit-il.

\- Tu veux parler du sortilège ancien qu'elle a lancé pour Harry ? Je pense que non car c'est sa vie et donc son sang qu'elle a donné en échange de ce puissant sort. La présence de Petunia et à plus faible dose, de son fils, est un gage de protection. J'avais un rapport spirituel avec Lily, pas filial, répondit-elle, navrée. Mais toi aussi tu as un lien particulier avec Lily… Votre Patronus est identique.

Le sorcier était visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est… hésita-t-il. Tu sais qu'il arrive que la forme d'un Patronus change au cours d'une vie ou évolue… Le mien a toujours été une biche. Je l'ai découvert après la mort de Lily alors je ne sais pas si c'est son décès qui… ou bien… Enfin, je pense que dans le fond, ce sont mes sentiments pour elle qui ont faits que mon Patronus a la même forme que le sien et non une coïncidence.

Au lieu d'éprouver de la jalousie envers son amie décédée, Amalia ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation touchante.

\- Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, tu sembles frigorifiée... Tes lèvres sont bleues, coupa Severus dans une tentative d'échapper à d'autres questions.

\- Est-ce que tu vas t'enfermer dans ton bureau ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

\- Pas tout de suite. Je crois avoir le droit de m'accorder au moins le reste de cette journée en repos et s'il y a une urgence, Dumbledore saura où nous trouver, répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcils entendu.

\- Mais, son portrait est dans notre chambre...

\- Justement. A moins que tu aies une meilleure idée pour passer notre réveillon de Noël ensemble...

oOo

Cette nuit là, les époux furent tirés de leurs songes par un tambourinement sur la porte de leur appartement. Amalia ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait dans le couloir, elle sentit d'abord le froid s'engouffrer sous sa couette quand Severus sortit du lit à la hâte.

\- Reste ici, je vais voir, ordonna-t-il en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

La jeune femme obéit volontiers. Puis le silence et l'absence de son compagnon l'inquiétèrent. Elle lui avait promis de ne pas se mêler des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas directement. Oui mais s'il s'agissait de Harry ? Non, il serait revenu lui en parler… Et puis il faisait froid dans la chambre depuis que le feu était mort dans la cheminée du salon, elle n'allait pas risquer d'attraper mal pour assouvir une curiosité maladive. Sauf si… sauf si c'était les Carrow qui étaient venus les réveiller et que la nouvelle concernait bien Harry. En colère contre elle-même et incapable de se rendormir, la jeune femme repoussa les draps, s'enveloppa dans un maigre rempart aux attaques glaciales qui assaillirent ses épaules et sautilla jusqu'aux tapis pour arriver au bureau du directeur. Elle tendit une oreille avant de faire grincer les gongs de la porte.

\- J'allais te rejoindre… soupira la voix grave de Severus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui… et non. Je ne sais que dire…

Il la laissa contourner le meuble pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et reprendre la lecture du parchemin qu'il tenait. Les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme lui apportèrent un peu de chaleur.

\- Amycus a été le premier à ressentir la douleur… dit-il en se massant machinalement l'avant-bras à l'emplacement de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ton filleul et sa charmante amie ont fait irruption chez Bathilda Tourdesac en fin de journée, apparemment ils cherchaient quelque chose à…

\- Godric's Hollow, c'est là que vit Tourdesac, acheva Amalia d'une voix éteinte. Oh ne prends pas cet air étonné, tu oublies pour quelle matière tu me paies à enseigner ici ? Bathilda était une amie d'Albus et l'une des plus grandes historiennes de la magie.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Severus en levant les mains. Quoiqu'il en soit, Potter et Granger se sont introduits chez elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait posté en faction Nagini. Le serpent les a attaqués avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en soit informé. Il a transplané à Godric's Hollow juste à temps pour les voir disparaître.

\- Une chance qu'il les ait ratés ! soupira de soulagement Amalia. Cependant, il a dû être furieux et vous l'a fait savoir.

\- Très juste, le mot est faible... Jamais la marque ne m'avait brûlé ainsi. Un hibou est arrivé peu après afin de nous informer de la situation. Heureusement qu'il ne nous a pas fait convoqués…

Sur ses genoux, la jeune femme frissonna d'effroi en imaginant les sortilèges Doloris fuser.

\- J'attendais que Phineas revienne dans son tableau pour avoir des nouvelles, termina le directeur, le cou tendu vers la peinture de son homologue.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit ce dernier pour faire une entrée distinguée.

\- Hum, hum… Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Oui Professeur Black, répondit Severus avec sérieux, repoussant délicatement sa compagne afin qu'ils optent pour une position plus appropriée.

\- Les enfants sont à l'abri. Potter a été blessé mais Granger l'a soigné et là il dort.

\- Et vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent ? réclama d'une voix pleine de reproches son interlocuteur.

\- Pas encore Monsieur le Directeur, répondit tout penaud le vieux sorcier.

Pour une fois, Phineas Nigellus prenait la mesure et l'importance solennelle de la mission qui lui avait été confiée et se ravisa.

\- Retournons-nous coucher. S'il y a du nouveau, Dumbledore aura l'immense gentillesse de nous surprendre au saut du lit… conclut d'un air mauvais à son encontre, l'ancien maître de potion.

oOo

Le professeur Black ne rentra précipitamment que le lendemain à la tombée de la nuit. Le front couvert de sueur, il héla le directeur sans prendre la peine de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Severus était comme à son habitude, penché sur une pile de parchemin et courriers qui lui étaient destinés. Amalia quant à elle faisait les cents pas devant les portraits, patientant depuis plus de 24 heures pour avoir des nouvelles de son filleul.

\- Cher Directeur, je sais où ils sont ! s'exclama Phineas après avoir repris son souffle et chasser sa spectatrice la plus attentive d'un geste nerveux de la main. La Sang-de-Bourbe a dit que…

\- Black ! jappa son interlocuteur. Comment osez-vous employer ce terme ?

\- Miss Granger si vous préférez… se reprit à contrecœur le portrait. Elle renversé son sac et j'ai pu entendre qu'ils sont dans la forêt de Dean !

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Sortez l'épée Severus, c'est le moment ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'il est absolument nécessaire que Mr. Potter ignore d'où vient l'aide qui lui est apportée. Il doit faire preuve de bravoure afin que l'artefact s'offre à lui !

\- Sans compter ce que _Tu-Sais-Qui_ te réservera comme sort s'il apprend par les pensées de Harry que tu lui a facilité les choses… murmura le professeur d'Histoire.

Son compagnon s'était déjà levé pour saisir l'épée de Gryffondor cachée dans le portrait de Dumbledore et s'envelopper dans une cape de voyage épaisse. La détermination se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, il eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant l'expression de sa femme.

\- Ne crains rien, tout va bien se passer… souffla-t-il à son oreille en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Tu m'accompagneras par la pensée avec le sortilège des Moires si tu le souhaites.

Elle hocha timidement la tête et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils face au bureau.

\- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi il est si important de donner l'épée à Potter ? demanda le sorcier au vieux mage du tableau.

\- Non, il saura ce qu'il convient d'en faire. Soyez prudent, Severus, il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient pas très contents de vous voir après la blessure de George Weasley…

Avant de s'en aller, il adressa un rictus mauvais à son interlocuteur et laissa Amalia pénétrer son esprit. En quelques minutes, il se retrouva à l'abri des regards et put transplaner jusqu'à la forêt de Dean. Il ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, la végétation épaisse l'entourait. Le lieu était unique, glacé par cette nuit froide d'hiver. La neige recouvrait presque tout et bientôt, une petite voix le réchauffa.

 _\- Comment vas-tu les trouver ? La forêt est immense…_

 _\- C'est là que ton pouvoir pour parler aux animaux m'aurait été utile. Nous ferons sans_ , répondit-il en allumant sa baguette.

La faible lueur éclaira ses pas, il avança prudemment à la recherche d'une trace de vie humain et par chance, le fumet discret d'un ragoût trop cuit lui indiqua une direction. L'odeur était faible mais ces dernières années dans les potions lui avaient permis de développer ce sens plus que les autres. Des pas dans la neige fraîche se dessinèrent à l'angle d'un virage et s'enfoncèrent dans les buissons.

 _\- Les enchantements de protection sont puissants mais insuffisants…_ marmonna-t-il.

 _\- Heureusement pour nous que nos élèves font encore des erreurs sinon tu ne les aurais pas retrouvés,_ répliqua d'une voix amusée son épouse.

Il fit un geste de la baguette et une tente apparut. Elle était assez banale et de la lumière fuitait à travers le tissu jauni par le temps. Les piquets étaient plantés dans tous les sens mais la structure tenait et offrait un abri de fortune à ses occupants. Cependant, assit devant la tente, Harry semblait endormi. En s'approchant, Severus marcha sur une brindille, ce qui fit immédiatement sursauter le garçon. Il se redressa, scruta les environs puis se massa sa nuque endolorie. La nuit noire les entourait tel un décor les protégeant des oreilles et yeux indiscrets. Severus inspira profondément et se remémora le dernier sourire qu'Amalia lui avait adressé le matin même à leur réveil. Une émotion particulière naquit dans sa gorge et monta jusqu'à chatouiller ses yeux.

 _\- Mon Prince,_ ajouta-t-elle comme pour rappeler sa présence.

Du bout de la baguette jaillit une lumière argentée. Elle était forte, chaude et ronde, irradiant ses spectateurs. Severus la dirigea vers Harry pour attirer son attention et s'engagea dans la forêt pour prendre de l'avance. Il revint sur ses pas jusqu'à un étang assez profond pour y plonger l'épée du fondateur. Il tendit sa baguette et découpa la glace avant de lâcher l'objet dans l'eau le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas faire de bruit.

 _-_ _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ demanda affolée, Amalia.

 _\- Il devra faire preuve de détermination pour sauter dans l'eau glacée. Ainsi, l'épée le suivra…_

 _\- Harry risque d'attraper une pneumonie oui !_

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester ici pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de trop grave…_ taquina le Serpentard, fier de sa ruse.

La lueur se déplaça parmi les arbres, oscillant par moment. Enfin, quand Harry fut assez près, Severus transforma son Patronus en une forme corporelle. La lumière devint aveuglante et laissa place à une majestueuse biche argentée. Elle s'avança, craintive et toujours silencieuse, sans laisser de traces sur la fine couche de poudreuse. La bête avait une allure élégante et battait lentement des paupières, comme pour inviter Harry à la suivre. Pendant un long moment, ils s'observèrent puis la biche fit volte-face et s'éloigna. La voix du garçon raisonna dans la forêt, il rappelait l'animal, le timbre tremblant de peur. Il hésita, semblant croire à un piège.

- _Et s'il ne te fait pas confiance ?_ murmura Amalia.

 _\- Combien de personnes savent que Lily et moi avions le même Patronus ? Il viendra, je te le garantis…_

A Poudlard, la jeune femme sentit à quel point son conjoint avait foi en son plan et le laissa se concentrer sur la réalisation de celui-ci. Harry finit par s'aventurer dans les bois, repoussant les branches qui l'assaillirent, il faisait crisser la neige sous ses pieds. Il avait perdu du poids, ses yeux étaient cernés et ses vêtements certainement pas assez chauds pour les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait. Mais il vivait et de cela, sa marraine était maintenant rassurée.

Soudain, la biche s'arrêta au-dessus de l'étang où l'épée patientait. Elle l'observa une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Son propriétaire était derrière un chêne épais et attendit que le Gryffondor rencontre son destin. Harry courut à la rencontre du Patronus puis s'immobilisa sur la glace, cherchant partout la biche envolée.

\- _Lumos !_ souffla-t-il et l'extrémité de la baguette s'alluma.

Il leva plus haut son instrument, scrutant la nuit satinée, craignant sûrement d'être tombé dans un guet-apens. Après quelques instants sur le qui-vive, il se détendit. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention sous ses pieds.

Là, derrière la barrière de glace, la crosse brillante de l'épée millénaire reflétait la lumière de sa baguette. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, ne croyant pas à sa bonne fortune. L'Elu jeta un dernière coup d'œil aux alentours à la recherche du bienfaiteur qui avait déposé cet artefact sur sa route puis, il pointa sa baguette vers l'eau, et murmura :

\- _Accio épée_ _!_

Mais comme Dumbledore l'avait prédit, l'objet ne réagit pas. Cela ne sembla pas surprendre Harry. Si les choses avaient dû être faciles, l'épée n'aurait pas été plongée dans les profondeurs d'une mare gelée, mais posée sur le sol où il n'aurait eu qu'à la ramasser.

Il tenta de l'appeler, la supplier, l'invoquer mais rien n'y fit, l'épée demeura inerte. Il se décida à retirer ses vêtements pour plonger tout entier dans l'étang. Il frissonnait, à présent, ses dents claquant mais il continua à se déshabiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve pieds nus dans la neige. Harry découpa la glace comme Severus quelques minutes plus tôt et hésita avant de se lancer à l'eau. Son corps provoqua un bruit étouffé par la végétation, dans la tête de son mari, Amalia retenait son souffle. Le temps lui parut long, très long surtout quand elle ne vit pas Harry réapparaître à la surface de la mare.

\- Il faut prévenir Hermione ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Non ! Attends encore ! répondit Severus, sûr de lui.

Et l'instant d'après, une silhouette rousse plongea à son tour dans l'eau pour en extirper le garçon. Ron était apparut comme un ange venu du ciel.

 _\- J'ai aperçu Weasley derrière les arbres quand Potter suivait ma biche…_

 _\- Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte !_

 _\- Trop absorbée à détailler l'état de ton filleul peut-être ?_ argua le sorcier d'un ton satisfait.

Il attendit encore que les retrouvailles des garçons s'achèvent et qu'ils fassent bon usage de l'épée sur un médaillon que Harry portait à son cou avant de revenir au château et de fondre sur le tableau de son homologue.

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE WEASLEY A DETRUIT UN OBJET AVEC CETTE EPEE ? mugit-il, les deux mains autour du cadre, imposant toute sa stature à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, levant un sourcil entendu à son interlocuteur.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'il a appartenu au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- C'était le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et comme vous le savez déjà, Tom Jedusor en est son dernier descendant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? intervint Amalia.

\- Ton tuteur a envoyé ton filleul à la chasse aux horcruxes ! C'est ainsi qu'il s'est blessé l'an passé !

\- Pardon ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Les horcruxes sont des… débuta son mari pour l'explication.

\- Merci je sais ce que sont des horcruxes, _Tu-Sais-Qui_ a longuement échangé avec mon père sur cette forme de magie noire ! s'agaça Amalia. Ce que je demande c'est comment as-tu osé lancer Harry là dedans ?! termina-t-elle à l'adresse du portrait de Dumbledore qui ne répondit pas. Albus ! Au-delà des dangers auxquels ils s'exposent en pénétrant dans les cachettes certainement piégées de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ , ces objets sont redoutables !

Le vieil homme demeura muet, gêné pour la première fois par ces reproches.

\- Si James et Lily avaient su... reprit la jeune femme d'une voix plus forte que Dumbledore coupa d'un ton abrupt.

\- Ils auraient eu confiance et auraient approuvé ! Il n'est pas question uniquement des reliques de Tom. Harry doit suivre cette voie pour être prêt le moment venu.

\- Prêt à mourir ?! De la manière dont tu refuses encore de nous parler ? Qu'as-tu en tête Albus ?

\- Douterais-tu de moi ? répliqua-t-il, plein d'amertume.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, Severus vit Dumbledore avoir des paroles dures pour sa pupille. Pourtant celle-ci ne cherchait que la vérité qu'il réclamait lui-même depuis de nombreux mois.

\- Oui Albus, finit-elle par répondre. Il y a des moments où je me demande si certaines voix ont tord lorsqu'elles disent que tu n'avais pas toute ta tête de ton vivant...

Elle fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, prenant au dépourvu les sorciers présents dans le bureau directorial.

L'incident eut pour conséquences l'absence prolongée d'Amalia de ce lieu et un cadre irrémédiablement vide dans sa chambre. Severus s'abstint de tout commentaire mais son avis penchait en faveur de son épouse. Elle passa le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque afin d'aider sa belle-mère et d'attirer le moins possible le regard inquisiteur des Carrow au grand soulagement du directeur.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Surprenantes invitations

 **Note** : Bah alors, on oublie de me laisser des reviews ? J'avais l'impression pourtant que ce tome était mieux écrit que les 3 autres :( n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ! Bonnes vacances !


	12. Chapitre 12 – Surprenantes invitations

**Chapitre 12 – Surprenantes invitations**

 **\- mention lemon -**

\- Amalia ? s'inquiéta Severus en pénétrant dans le salon de leur appartement.

Il retrouva sa femme au milieu d'une pile de livres ouverts dont certains étaient les encyclopédies de Livius.

\- Hum, peut-être rien d'important… J'ai remarqué un détail lorsque nous avons vu Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine, ses yeux parcouraient à toutes vitesses les lignes qu'elle suivait du doigt.

\- Quoi donc ?

Le sorcier prit place à ses côtés sur le tapis, soulevant délicatement des ouvrages assez lourds afin de les empiler ailleurs.

\- Il n'utilisait pas sa baguette…

\- Pardon ? reprit Severus, surpris par cette affirmation.

\- Albus m'avait expliqué que dans le cimetière, pendant le _Tournois des Trois Sorciers_ , un phénomène rare s'était produit en raison de la nature du cœur de la baguette de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ et celle de Harry. Elles s'étaient unies jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux prenne le dessus. Mais cela n'est pas arrivé… A la place, les dernières victimes de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ s'étaient matérialisées pour préserver Harry et se retourner contre leur assassin. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai étudié les baguettes l'an dernier. Tant que Harry conservait la sienne avec son cœur en plume de phénix, il avait un avantage : non seulement son instrument lui convenait mais en plus il avait déjà battu _Tu-Sais-Qui_. Sauf qu'il m'a semblé que celle avec laquelle il s'éclairait était plus fine et entourée de lierre.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait emprunté celle de… Granger ?

\- J'ai demandé à Phineas la confirmation tout à l'heure en passant par les autres tableaux. Il a entendu Hermione et Harry se disputer car sa baguette avait été brisée pendant leur fuite de Godric's Hallow. Depuis, ils se passent à tour de rôle celle de Hermione pendant leur garde.

\- Et que cherches-tu dans ces livres dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il tout en se rapprochant de sa compagne pour déchiffrer l'écriture par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hum… Je me demandais s'il était possible d'avoir le même genre d'effet en fabriquant une autre baguette avec le même cœur mais cela paraît impossible. De plus, mon père ne parle que du Bâton de la Mort…

\- Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, l'interrompit-t-il, perplexe.

\- La baguette de la Mort, du conte des _Trois Frères_ …

\- Oui ?

\- D'après la légende, il s'agirait de la baguette la plus puissante jamais créée cependant, elle n'est fidèle qu'à elle-même, changeant d'allégeance dès que son maître est désarmé. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, mon père s'y ait longuement intéressé tout comme Albus de son vivant…

Severus garda le silence. Tellement de mystères entouraient ces deux hommes qui s'étaient employés à soigneusement les rendre opaques. La journée avait été longue, cette nuit bien avancée encore plus. Il referma l'ouvrage, attira sa compagne dans ses bras et l'entraîna loin de ces secrets.

oOo

Rapidement, le _Poudlard Express_ ramena un flot compact d'élèves au château et le second acte de cette année s'annonça. Les Carrow redoublèrent d'ingéniosité dans l'élaboration de nouvelles punitions en particulier sur les motifs pour les appliquer. Ainsi, quelques secondes de retard en classe et le couperet tombait, les blessures sur les élèves ne cessaient d'affoler l'infirmière. Les elfes de maison pâtissaient grandement de ces changements à l'instar de leurs homologues hors du château. La propagande du Ministère aidant, les meurtres, les tortures et enlèvements se multiplient contre eux ou envers de nombreux gobelins sans que l'opinion publique ne s'en émeuve. La terreur dictait tout y compris la manière dont les êtres vivants devaient être considérés, c'est-à-dire mal pour ce qui n'était pas sorcier.

La reprise ne fut pas simple pour le professeur d'Histoire car en plus des restrictions sur le bois de chauffage qui rendaient sa salle de classe glaciale, elle débuta la partie du programme des septièmes années qu'elle redoutait le plus : le chapitre sur les traîtres à leur sang. Dans la longue liste des susnommés se retrouvaient pêle-mêle des sorciers ayant aidé des Moldus ou s'étant mariés avec, des hommes et des femmes ayant manifesté leur sympathie pour une cause faible comme le statut des hybrides. Seuls les plus célèbres illustraient par leurs noms ces faits à condamner, les résistants de la première guerre et ses amis y étaient les plus nombreux. Mais la voix de l'enseignante se brisa quand elle aborda le cas de son père à la grande satisfaction des Serpentard revenus en masse assister à son cours, trop heureux de rapporter à leurs parents les informations distillées pendant son heure. A la fin de la première semaine, Amalia était déjà anéantie. Heureusement cependant, elle put compter sur une perspective réjouissante.

oOo

En règle générale, Severus détestait les célébrations, elles étaient une manifestation inutile d'un souvenir parfois stupide. Son anniversaire ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur ce jour là, redoutant le moment où Dumbledore annoncerait en présence du plus de personne possible, qu'il souhaitait de tout cœur que son collègue passa une excellente journée puisque c'était son jour. Mais aujourd'hui, le vieux mage ne pourrait plus jouer les lutins facétieux et cette perspective le mit encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Malheureusement pour son caractère sombre, il y avait une autre personne dans le château pour qui les anniversaires étaient au contraire, un moment de joie à nécessairement commémorer.

Severus ne s'en souvint pas en pénétrant dans leur appartement ce soir-là. La journée avait été harassante et trois nouveaux élèves avaient été conduits au portail du domaine sous une pluie battante. Il avait dû lui-même aller les chercher, le Ministère voulant s'assurer que le directeur les accueillerait et leur passerait l'envie de repartir. Le sorcier défit sa cape, ôta ses chaussures et se massa les tempes en se servant un Whisky Pur-Feu. La douche brûlante qu'il prit ensuite le détendit enfin. Il avait trouvé la salle de bain éclairée par de petites bougies mais ne s'en était pas inquiété plus que de mesure. Le chemin menant à la chambre à coucher par contre, retint toute son attention. Il y avait disséminé un peu partout, les vêtements de son épouse ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel.

\- Amalia ? demanda-t-il d'une voix contrariée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi soudainement, tu deviens désordonnée ?

Le directeur poussa le battant en bois et découvrit un spectacle intéressant. Là, sur le couvre-lit, la jeune femme l'attendait assise en tailleur, son court uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor cachait ses courbes.

Oui, aujourd'hui, Severus avait oublié qu'une autre personne dans le château tiendrait absolument à célébrer le jour où il était venu au monde et ce n'était pas sa mère. Il croisa les bras et ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, _Miss_?

\- J'étais pressée de vous retrouvez, _Professeur_ , répondit-elle d'un ton cajoleur.

\- Que dois-je comprendre ? Tu abandonnes ton poste pour reprendre tes études ? dit-il, se penchant vers le lit pour la rejoindre.

\- Je sais que tu es un homme curieux _, mon Prince_ , et il y a un an tu étais intéressé par mes surprises d'anniversaire...

\- Oh ! Une surprise d'anniversaire ? répéta Severus avec un étonnement feint. Comme celle dont mourrait d'envie de me parler Adrian ?

\- Non, beaucoup mieux ! répliqua-t-elle en ne relevant pas l'allusion au vampire. Approche, tu comprendras assez tôt... murmura Amalia d'une voix de velours en tapotant le matelas.

Le sorcier ne se fit pas prier, il glissa au-dessus de sa femme pour se retrouver entre ses jambes. La robe de chambre avec laquelle il s'était drapé à la sortie de sa douche bailla et d'un geste, alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements d'Amalia au sol. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans le cou offert de sa compagne, plongeant avec délices dans les cheveux bouclés pour en retenir tous les parfums. Elle avait dû prendre un bain, sa peau était douce, sentait la barbe-à-papa et les fruits rouges.

\- Pourquoi cet uniforme ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers, les battements de son cœur raisonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Quand nous nous entraînions à l'Occlumancie, tu me fixais longuement pendant les exercices… Un jour j'ai réussi à percevoir une part de tes pensées intimes…

\- Oh ?

Il s'arrêta pour attendre la suite des explications.

\- Apparemment, tu semblais intrigué par le fait que tu aurais pu m'avoir comme élève à ton arrivée ici si je n'étais pas partie en France.

\- Je l'admets mais de là à m'imaginer avoir une relation avec l'une de mes étudiantes…

\- Pas n'importe quelle élève, _Profess_ _eur,_ continua la jeune femme d'une voix sensuelle. Et si je vous disais que je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de votre dernière leçon ?

Elle entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt en levant un sourcil d'un air provocateur.

\- Je crains malheureusement de devoir vous mettre en retenue puisque vous prenez à la légère votre éducation. J'en toucherai deux mots au directeur ce soir… Ah ! Je suis distrait, c'est moi le directeur ! conclut-il avec un sourire carnassier avant de retourner dans le cou de sa compagne pour l'embrasser et écarter le col de sa chemise déboutonnée.

Sa poitrine étirait le tissu au-delà de ce que n'importe quelle élève aurait pu avoir dans son corsage. Et ce jeu de rôle l'émoustillait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- Vous viendrez récurer les chaudrons que vos petits camarades ont utilisés aujourd'hui.

\- Bien, _Professeur._

\- Et vous n'utiliserez pas de baguette pour vous y aider… ajouta-t-il alors que ses doigts parcouraient les cuisses à la rencontre de ce que cachait la jupe en laine grise.

\- Oh _Professeur_! Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? s'exclama-t-elle avec malice.

\- Tiens, quelle excellente idée…

Il saisit sa baguette, prononça à voix basse le sortilège et se laissa entraîner dans les méandres les plus profonds des pensées de la Gryffondor.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans son ancienne salle de classe, Amalia assise sur le pupitre de l'enseignant, perché sur l'estrade qui lui permettait de surveiller les cornichons incultes dont il avait la responsabilité. Et il était face à elle et portait ses vêtements habituels à la place de son pyjama.

\- J'ai souvent rêvé de le faire dans ta salle de classe mais avec Horace ou les étudiants…

\- Tu avais prévu que je pénètre ton esprit ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je l'espérais tout du moins.

Elle souriait, continuant de tordre une mèche folle et l'invita à se rapprocher ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Une fois les bras de sa femme autour de sa nuque, il passa ses doigts sous la jupe plissée pour écarter la seule chose qui l'empêchait désormais de profiter de l'instant.

\- Je dois t'avouer une chose avant… dit Severus, arrêtant toute tentative de caresse.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurais préféré que tu sois à Serpentard si tu avais été mon élève, ajouta-t-il à demi-amusé.

\- Tu sais que ce détail peut s'arranger.

Amalia n'eut qu'à imaginer les couleurs de Serpentard à la place des liserés rouge et or, en un battement de cil, sa tenue s'était métamorphosée.

\- Parfait... soupira son époux en prenant le temps de détailler ces modifications. Le vert te va à ravir…

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne compte pas me noyer cette fois-ci ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun risque ! rit la jeune femme.

Elle reprit soudain son sérieux et caressa lentement les cheveux de Severus alors qu'il détaillait le visage rayonnant qui avait rendu sa journée moins triste.

\- Quelle surprise me réserves-tu encore ?

\- C'est mon esprit, il n'y a donc aucune limite. Peut-être apprécierais-tu plus de mains ?

Avant d'avoir saisi le sens de cette phrase, le sorcier sentit derrière lui une chaleur enivrante et familière. Un double de la sorcière se tenait dans son dos, plaquant sa poitrine contre lui.

\- Détends-toi, murmura la première Amalia avec une expression mutine.

Ne sachant sur laquelle des deux il devait se concentrer, Severus pressa son bassin sur l'originale pendant que l'illusion défit sa cape puis les premiers boutons de sa veste. Sa studieuse élève prit le relais pour aider sa partenaire de jeu à déshabiller leur professeur si bien qu'il se retrouva torse nu sans s'en rendre compte.

\- L'autre avantage d'être dans ta tête, c'est qu'il n'y fait pas froid…

\- Je t'aurais réchauffé le cas échéant…

Amalia embrassa sauvagement son cou jusqu'à y laisser une marque foncée qu'il cachera aisément aux yeux de tous par le col haut de sa tenue. La seconde femme en avait profité pour faire céder sa ceinture et lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale de mille baisers avant de s'arrêter au creux de ses reins.

\- Aaarf ! Tu me chatouilles ! râla-t-il. Et tu me perturbes ! Où comptes-tu arrêter ta langue ?

\- Là où tu me le dis de le faire…

\- Je vais me contenter d'une seule Amalia si tu le permets, répondit Severus, un brin gêné par tant de fantaisies. Je suis navré d'avoir des goûts moins exotiques que…

Il s'arrêta, conscient que d'évoquer Adrian en ces circonstances n'étaient pas du meilleur effet et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais… Je veux simplement te faire plaisir. On vient de se marier et de se découvrir charnellement. Il nous faut encore du temps pour apprendre à nous connaître, savoir ce que l'autre aime ou pas...

\- Oui mais toi tu sais déjà ce que tu veux ! s'exclama-t-il, contrarié que cette surprise érotique ne se déroule pas comme elle l'avait imaginée.

La jeune femme demeura stupéfaite quelques instants, la bouche entrouverte. Puis, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur, elle mit fin à la projection et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur leur lit, Amalia encore vêtue de son uniforme trop petit. Elle poussa Severus et l'enjamba, debout au-dessus de lui, prenant le temps de l'observer avec une expression mutine.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh oui _mon Prince_ , je sais ce que je veux… Et cette chose, c'est _toi_ … répondit-elle d'une voix voluptueuse.

L'élève de Serpentard passa ses mains sous sa jupe et fit descendre lentement le rempart en tissu qui préservait encore sa vertu aux yeux de l'enseignant. D'un geste du pied, il disparut dans la chambre sous l'air ahuri d'un Severus écarlate. L'étudiante s'accroupit sur le corps de son professeur, observant d'un œil ses réactions. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais s'abstint, attendant de connaître la suite des événements avant d'intervenir. Elle écarta un peu plus son chemisier et ôta son soutien-gorge clair, bien différents des dentelles noires auxquelles elle avait habitué son époux. Amalia sourit puis déposa un premier baiser sur son nombril, un second plus bas avant de se saisir du membre brûlant qui palpitait contre sa poitrine. Dans cette position, Severus pouvait voir les tétons roses tenter de percer à travers la toile blanche, alors que les lobes charnus se battaient pour sortir par le décolleté. Soudain, une chaleur humide enveloppa sa verge et il reporta ses yeux sur son entrejambe. Amalia était penchée vers son ventre et faisait de longs va-et-vient, englobant tout son gland de sa langue. Ses fesses étaient relevées, encore cachées par la jupe plissée. Alors du bout des doigts, sans l'arrêter, il tendit une main vers la laine grise et découvrit le trésor qu'elle dissimulait. L'homme se laissa retomber en arrière, soupirant :

\- Par Merlin, tu vas me tuer…

Une succion d'Amalia lui coupa la respiration, faisant par la même occasion monter un peu plus sa jouissance. Severus put alors regarder tout à loisir ce semblant d'étudiante délurée lui prodiguer la plus magistrale fellation qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Les seins de la tentatrice avaient enfin réussi à sortir du chemisier à présent ouvert et ballottaient au grès de ses mouvements de bassin. Amalia se tortillait d'une manière sensuelle, frottant par moment son sexe contre un genou que son époux avait replié, il pouvait sentir son excitation.

S'il l'avait eu en classe, peut-être aurait-il pris le temps de la regarder en détail ? Se serait-il rendu compte de sa ressemblance avec Lily ? Si oui, alors peut-être aurait-il osé laisser traîner un œil indiscret sur le décolleté déjà tentant de la jeune femme. Six ans, c'était l'écart d'âge qu'il avait eu à son arrivée à Poudlard avec certaines de ses étudiants. Mais trop pris dans son chagrin, il n'avait jamais daigné accorder de l'attention aux sourires cajoleurs d'innocentes demoiselles en quête du grand frisson avec un ancien Mangemort. Amalia était différente, les Mangemorts, elle les connaissait, ce genre d'expérience ne l'aurait pas intéressée. Sa soif de connaissance l'aurait peut-être poussée à réclamer plus d'attention, plus de détails à la fin d'un cours et il aurait apprécié être écouté par la fille d'un illustre mage noir…

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était sur lui, à appliquer avec le plus grand soin une caresse délicieusement envoûtante. Le spectacle de ses lèvres pulpeuses posées sur son membre était divin, presque autant que le regard brillant de convoitise qu'elle lui adressait. Elle passa une langue gourmande sur les contours de sa bouche et remonta le long du corps de son compagnon.

\- Voilà, j'ai fini de nettoyer les chaudrons, _Professeur._

\- Viens sur moi, supplia-t-il, à bout.

La Serpentard d'un jour s'exécuta, plaquant ses lèvres suintantes de désir contre le sexe dardé de son directeur de maison. Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent aux plaintes de plaisir, en particulier lorsque Severus la pénétra.

\- Tu es tellement excitante, murmura-t-il, le visage collé contre sa peau à la recherche d'un mamelon à cajoler du bout de sa langue.

La jeune femme resserra son étreinte, accélérant le mouvement de bassin quand il parvint à ses fins.

\- Hum… Je suis sensible, doucement… articula-t-elle.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de la faire basculer sur le dos, son compagnon reprit le dessus. Il enroula ses bras autour d'Amalia, passa une main derrière sa nuque pour attraper son épaule et de l'autre, une de ses fesses. Chaque caresse les électrisait, accentuant les sensations délicieuses qui envahissaient leurs corps. Ainsi, il la posséda, s'enfonça par des mouvements appuyés jusqu'à pousser les amants dans les affres du plaisir.

Quand Severus ouvrit les yeux, deux mains se baladaient dans ses cheveux et une voix chantonnait « _joyeux anniversaire_ » sur un rythme lent. Le visage dans la chevelure blonde de sa femme, toujours couché sur elle à reprendre ses esprits, il se mit à sourire.

oOo

La fin du mois de janvier apporta avec elle de nombreuses bourrasques de vents ainsi qu'une tempête de neige qui compromit les cours en extérieurs. Hagrid mit ce temps à profit avec le professeur de Botanique afin d'organiser le ravitaillement secret des elfes de maison, loin des Carrow trop occupés à appliquer leur nouvel article du règlement intérieur.

Depuis la rentrée, les surveillants exigeaient de la part des enseignants que chaque manquement à la discipline, chaque erreur de conduite, soient immédiatement sanctionnés par un châtiment corporel. Neville Londubat en avait fait les frais la semaine précédente. En cours d'Étude des Moldus devenu obligatoire sur ordre d'Ombrage, Alecto avait longuement expliqué aux dernières années que les Moldus étaient des animaux sans cervelle, cherchant à tuer tous les sorciers qu'ils croisaient si tant est qu'ils en aient l'occasion. Les images des manuels illustraient ses propos par des gravures d'hommes préhistoriques se frappant les uns les autres devant des sorciers hébétés. Révolté, Neville avait alors osé provoquer une nouvelle fois la Mangemort en lui demandant quel pourcentage de sang Moldu elle et son frère, avaient dans les veines. Le châtiment avait été à la hauteur de l'injure, même Madame Pomfresh n'avait réussi à faire disparaître la plaie que l'étudiant avait reçue au visage. Pourtant, Neville, comme ses parents quelques années plus tôt, demeura la tête haute, arborant cette cicatrice comme une preuve de résistance face à l'oppression des mages noirs.

Amalia arriva donc dans la salle des professeurs à la fin de sa journée de cours, épuisée par le brouhaha que les Serpentard s'étaient amusés à instaurer en dernière heure pour tenter de faire punir les autres élèves. Elle avait serré les dents tant bien que mal, mais les Poufsouffle poussés à bout étaient à deux doigts de répliquer par des sortilèges en pleine classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle se laissa donc choir sur le canapé face à la cheminée et soupira à l'adresse d'un de ses collègues confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à sa taille.

\- Hagrid, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as de la chance d'être au chômage technique !

\- Ne crois pas que je me tourne les pouces pour autant !

\- Ah ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton intéressé.

Le demi-géant balaya du regard la pièce avant de se pencher pour murmurer :

\- Avec Pomona, nous attendons une nouvelle cargaison de la part d'Abelforth si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il acheva sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

\- Je me doute que tu ne parles pas de _Whisky Pur-Feu_ , rit Amalia.

\- Ah ça non, toute la Grande-Bretagne connaît une pénurie ! Enfin bon, j'attends Pomona pour…

Les gargouilles de l'entrée grincèrent et l'instant d'après, une femme ronde au tablier couvert de terre fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte suivie de près par le fantôme de sa maison. Le Moine Gras flottait dans les airs, un sourire béat au visage.

\- Ah justement nous parlions de vous ! s'exclama Amalia.

\- Ce qui tombe bien puisque je cherchais de l'aide ! Ab' a confirmé ? demanda-t-elle au garde-chasse.

\- Euh, hum… Hagrid s'éclaircit la voix comme s'il pensait être entendu. Nous recevrons bien la commande que nous avons passé. Je vous les apporterai demain soir si vous le permettez, Professeur Chourave.

\- Parfait... répondit sa collègue, scrutant tous les coins de la salle à la recherche de ce qui pouvait provoquer chez lui tant de manière.

\- Pomona, intervint pour sa part Amalia. Je réitère mon envie de vous porter assistance dans vos plantations.

\- C'est bien gentil de votre part… Sommes-nous seuls ? demanda enfin le professeur de Botanique au fantôme afin de dissiper tout malaise.

Le spectre s'éleva jusqu'à avoir la tête dans le plafond et scruta les salles derrière la pierre avant de revenir au niveau des vivants.

\- Rien dans un rayon de vingt mètres !

\- Bien. Le plan consiste donc à faire passer depuis la _Tête de Sanglier_ , tous les sacs de terreaux. Ils sont stockés par Hagrid un ou deux jours histoire de faire croire aux Carrow que c'est lui qui les a préparé en allant dans la Forêt Interdite. Une fois que c'est fait, il me les ramène dans les serres. Quand la voie est libre, je les apporte aux elfes de maison en modifiant les annotations sur les sacs. Compris ? lança d'un ton autoritaire la sorcière joufflue.

\- Oui mais je vois deux obstacles dans ce plan… osa Amalia.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Le premier, c'est que tous les passages secrets permettant de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard ont été obstrués en début d'année.

\- C'est simple dans ce cas, fanfaronna Hagrid. Avec Abelforth nous en avons creusé un nouveau qui relie le château au salon de sa propre maison, à l'arrière de son bar.

\- Et donc le second problème d'après vous ? continua Chourave.

La porte de la salle se referma brusquement, faisant sursauter tous les enseignants.

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi ! s'empressa de dire le professeur McGonagall. Du nouveau pour la livraison ?

\- Hum oui, Amalia voyait un souci dans notre plan, répondit Pomona.

\- Ah ?

\- Qu'allez-vous dire aux Carrow s'ils vous surprennent avec des sacs entre les cuisines et les serres ?

\- Je change la destination inscrite dessus en les renommant « _déchets_ ». Les elfes de maison me font passer les épluchures de fruits et légumes que j'ajoute pour enrichir l'engrais… Abelforth en met toujours au-dessus pour camoufler les denrées, expliqua la botaniste. Si je me fais surprendre, il me suffit d'ouvrir les sacs et c'est tout.

\- Très bien alors, je vais vous prêter main forte, acheva sa collègue.

\- En êtes-vous sûre, Amalia ? demanda le professeur McGonagall. Vous semblez bien fatiguée en ce moment…

\- C'est vrai, tu as une petite mine depuis quelques jours et tu ne manges presque plus rien à table ! confirma Hagrid.

\- Je vais bien ! s'exclama l'intéressée, embarrassée que l'on porte toute l'attention sur elle.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que cela soit vous qui vous fassiez prendre. Je n'ose imaginer ce que Severus vous ferait encore subir comme sévices ! insista l'ancienne directrice adjointe.

\- Je vais bien, je vous assure et puis je n'ai pas été sanctionnée par Severus depuis des lustres ! Alors s'il vous plaît, croyez-moi, tout va bien !

Les deux aînées échangèrent un regard débordant d'inquiétude.

\- Nous vous croyons… reprit McGonagall d'une voix chevrotante. Cependant… enfin, je vous l'ai déjà dit mais… quittez-le dès que possible… pour votre bien… En mémoire de Dumbledore je devais vous le redemander.

Amalia aurait pu être exaspérée par tant de sollicitude si injustement attribuée à une victime qu'elle n'estimait pas être. Cependant, elle inspira avant d'esquisser un sourire poli.

\- Merci Minerva, j'apprécie votre attention.

Le Moine Gras revint du couloir où il faisait le guet et s'agita pour signaler l'arrivée d'un intrus, mettant fin à cette réunion improvisée.

oOo

Par discrétion, le professeur Chourave avait donné rendez-vous à sa collègue le vendredi soir car à l'approche du week-end, les Carrow relâchaient un peu leur surveillance. Amalia se glissa hors de la Grande Salle après le dîner, prétextant des copies à corriger sans donner le lieu où elle irait se réfugier. Le surcroît de travail imposé aux élèves par le nouveau programme rendait cette excuse plausible. Dans les couloirs déserts et froid du château, le martèlement de ses pas raisonnèrent jusqu'à l'aile Est. Une fois certaine de ne pas avoir été suivie, elle descendit dans le parc, baguette éteinte pour remonter par l'extérieur vers les serres. Avoir été étudiante à Poudlard ne l'exonérait pas de l'impression de magnificence que chaque visiteur ressentait en entrant dans cette partie de l'école.

L'élégante structure métallique enserrait des baies en verre articulées. Par endroit, elles étaient ouvertes et de petites chauves-souris s'y engouffraient pour retrouver l'humidité et la chaleur emmagasinées par les serres pendant la journée. L'allée principale était plus haute que le reste du bâtiment, une très longue mosaïque dessinait un chemin ordonné dans le bâtiment, reproduite à l'identique dans les vitraux au-dessus. La voie conduisant à une ancienne tourelle reconvertie en observatoire. De tout juste deux étages, elle surplombait les autres serres et se terminait par un balcon. Des piliers en fonte soutenaient le toit à travers lequel Amalia vit une lune haute et claire dans le ciel. L'architecture faisait bénéficier d'une lumière constante sur la moitié de d'édifice alors que la seconde était à l'ombre des remparts du château, situation idéale pour certaines plantes. L'odeur de terre fraîche accompagnait la visiteuse dans sa progression, des notes de fleurs blanches provenaient d'étranges plantes aux reflets moirés. Ne voyant aucune trace de Chourave, Amalia tenta d'attirer discrètement son attention.

\- Psss ? Pomona ?

Elle avança avec précaution, allumant sa baguette qui éclairait faiblement les rangées de pots contenant les herbes médicinales. L'extrémité du chemin était obstrué par une énorme plante grimpante aux lianes vertes et mauves. Des bulbes étranges parsemaient les tentacules enroulées sur elles-mêmes. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur la nature de cette espèce : il s'agissait d'un Filet du Diable. Il fallait l'éviter à tout prix, la réputation de cette plante n'était plus à faire. Elle devait faire partie des nombreux pièges que Chourave avait mis en place pour dissuader les curieux et protéger leur secret. Amalia pivota afin de sortir de cette allée et rejoindre le chemin principal mais un bruit la fit sursauter. Quelqu'un approchait d'un pas rapide et la démarche ne ressemblait pas à celle du professeur de Botanique. La panique la poussa à commettre une erreur : elle recula et la seconde suivante, les lianes l'enveloppèrent intimement. Sa baguette tomba au sol et la jeune femme se retrouva emmaillotée, la tête en bas, les yeux bandés. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, l'enseignante d'Histoire tenta de calmer sa respiration et de se détendre afin d'éviter que le Filet du Diable ne lui laboure encore un peu plus les côtes. La démarche de l'inconnu s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Amalia.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda une voix grave d'une manière traînante.

\- Bonsoir _mon Prince_. Quelle magnifique soirée pour se promener dans les serres, tu ne trouves pas ? répondit-elle d'un ton badin.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de corriger des devoirs dans ton bureau ?

\- Si, mais je me suis octroyée une balade digestive.

\- Amalia, gronda Severus. Tu mens très mal ! Vas-tu me dire ce que tu prépares encore et qui va m'obliger à te punir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas me délivrer avant ? prononça-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus fluette à mesure que la plante resserrait son emprise.

\- Non. Soit tu me dis la vérité cette fois, soit je te laisse à ton sort.

\- Severus, s'il te plaît ! Aide-moi ! Je ne sens plus mes doigts !

\- Tant pis pour toi.

Le directeur s'approcha pour embrasser une dernière fois sa femme. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet qui eut pour effet de presser un peu plus les tentacules sur la peau de sa victime.

\- Adieu… glissa-t-il avec malice avant de faire volte-face, sa cape s'agita dans son sillage et il disparut à l'angle de la première serre.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Pomona ! articula Amalia, incapable d'user de ses pouvoirs sans voir où elle devait diriger le sort.

Soudain, les lianes se desserrèrent et lorsqu'elle put à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, Severus se tenait debout, face à elle.

\- Merci…

Les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, il ne lui tendit même pas une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Es-tu certain de vouloir tout savoir ? Quitte à te rendre complice ?

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez avec Pomona ?

\- Du trafic de nourriture pour les elfes de maison…

\- Pardon ? Pour quelles raisons ?

\- A cause du rationnement, ils donnent leurs parts aux élèves de Poufsouffle. Nous cachons les provisions dans les sacs de terreau que Hagrid ramène toutes les semaines de la Forêt Interdite. Je l'ai découvert quand Amycus a puni un des élèves qui avait chipé de la nourriture dans les cuisines...

Les portes-flambeaux s'embrasèrent d'un coup, le professeur Chourave émergea du couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec son directeur furieux et sa femme au sol qui se relevait, les cheveux en vrac et de la terre sur ses vêtements.

\- Bon… Bonsoir Professeurs. Je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous me cherchiez ? déclara-t-elle aussi innocemment que possible.

\- Non Pomona, répondit Severus d'une voix veloutée. J'apportais à mon épouse son écharpe, elle l'a oubliée dans la Grande Salle après le repas.

Il drapa d'un geste ample le cou d'Amalia et profita de ce contact pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Je ne supporterai pas de devoir à nouveau te lancer un sortilège Doloris. Alors fais en sorte de ne pas te faire prendre ou je demande le divorce.

Il fit un pas en arrière et noua le vêtement sans lâcher ses yeux sa compagne, la fixant de ses iris noires et de son expression ombrageuse. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le directeur repartit.

\- Quelle frayeur ! J'ai cru qu'il nous avait découvertes !

\- Nous n'étions pas loin Pomona ! La prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure ! Votre Filet du Diable a bien failli me tuer !

\- J'en suis navrée ! Horace m'a retenue à table ce qui a eu le don d'attirer l'attention des Carrow sur moi. J'ai dû faire des détours dans le château pour les semer juste avant la bibliothèque ! Là, Rusard les a interpellés à cause de Peeves qui renversait dans livres sur les étagères ! Je me demande encore ce que notre concierge faisait à cet endroit…

\- Je crois qu'il a un faible pour Madame Pince !

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire en cœur et aussi discrètement que possible, passèrent leur cargaison aux employés des cuisines. Ils couinèrent de joie en les voyant apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Allez, filez maintenant ! ordonna le professeur de Botanique.

\- Je peux encore vous aider un peu, nous n'avons pas fini !

\- Laissez, je vais terminer avec les elfes. Si un Carrow me trouve ici, il ne sera pas étonné de voir la directrice de Poufsouffle non loin du dortoir de sa maison. Mais vous, c'est une autre histoire ! Surtout que Severus vous a vu dans les serres !

\- Je ferai attention à ne plus oublier mon écharpe à table. Bon courage dans ce cas !

\- A vous aussi ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire face aux regards glacials de notre directeur !

Amalia sourit et prit congés après avoir essuyé ses mains dans un vieux tablier que Chourave lui avait prêté. Elle secoua ses cheveux pour en enlever la poussière et sa tenue avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs gelés et déserts de l'école. Elle évita l'escalier principal pour ne pas avoir à passer devant la bibliothèque et rejoignit sa chambre à pas de loup. Sa douche fut aussi rapide que possible, quand la jeune femme arriva enfin au pied de son lit, une silhouette s'y trouvait déjà. Délicatement, Amalia souleva les draps émeraudes et s'installa au bord du matelas pour ne pas réveiller son mari.

\- Je ne dors pas, dit un ronchonnement venu de sous la couette.

La sorcière entoura alors de ses bras le torse de son époux et enfuit son visage dans les cheveux bruns.

\- _Mon Prince_.

\- Quelqu'un t'a vu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu serais déjà au courant le cas échéant.

Elle marqua une pause et reprit d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Tu aurais vraiment demandé le divorce ?

\- Hum… grogna-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis.

Il se retourna alors pour lui faire face, ses traits étaient détendus, balayés par la clarté de la lune filtrant par les rideaux entrouverts. Ses mains se placèrent machinalement sur la joue de la jeune femme pour entortiller du doigt les boucles blondes.

\- Amalia, je ne t'en veux pas d'aider une sorte de résistance au sein du château. Je ne suis pas bête, je vois tous les actes de rébellion des élèves, professeurs et même du personnel de Poudlard. Je trouve cela honorable et tout à fait conforme à l'esprit des Gryffondor, ajouta le sorcier en souriant. Mais je veux que tu me tiennes au courant afin de ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Te battre ne me fait aucunement plaisir ! C'est un supplice qui me rappelle ce que mon propre père faisait subir à ma mère puis à moi lorsqu'il avait fini avec elle !

Amalia demeura muette, soufflée par cette déclaration. Prise dans l'effet de groupe, elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde aux conséquences sur Severus. C'était idiot de sa part de ne pas avoir envisagé les mauvais souvenirs que ces punitions faisaient remonter en lui, même si son père n'usait pas de la magie pour exprimer sa colère. Elle n'osa plus le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Explique-moi pourquoi les elfes de maison sont obligés de donner leurs rations aux Poufsouffle. Les autres maisons reçoivent autant de nourriture à table il me semble, demanda-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

\- Aucune maison n'a assez à manger. C'est que… pour les Serpentard c'est facile, ils sont favorisés par les Carrow qui les épargnent. Les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle peuvent compter sur leurs familles plus aisées. Quant au Poufsouffle… Cette maison compte tous les élèves les moins fortunés de l'école et comme on leur a interdit d'user de sortilège pour améliorer l'ordinaire, ils n'ont pas suffisamment à manger. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils volaient dans les cuisines en début d'année.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé comme je te l'avais demandé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te créer de soucis supplémentaires, tu es si fatigué.

\- Je vais très bien ! maugréa Severus. Où vas-tu chercher ces idées ?

\- Il est 23h et tu es déjà couché…

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis au lit que je dors !

\- Ah oui ? Tu lisais peut-être avant que je n'arrive ?

\- Non. Je réfléchissais à la manière par laquelle j'allais marquer ma désapprobation.

\- En réclamant le divorce ? glissa avec ironie sa femme.

\- Certainement pas. Tu as été assez folle pour accepter ma demande en mariage. Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir !

Il l'attira contre lui pour serrer avec passion le corps étendu de la jeune femme, baladant ses mains sur ses courbes puis il contempla le visage auréolé de sa chevelure dorée.

\- Je t'aime _mon Prince_ … Alors ne prononce plus ce mot ou tu comprendras ta douleur… marmonna-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

\- Les Gryffondor sont décidément bien inconscients en ce moment, soupira-t-il en reprenant son étreinte.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Triomphe du Sang


	13. Chapitre 13 – Triomphe du Sang

**Chapitre 13 – Triomphe du Sang**

 **\- mention lemon -**

Le jour déclinait lentement dans la volière du collège, les rayons rougeoyants du soleil caressaient encore le sol jonché des cadavres de rongeurs au moment où sa visiteuse emprunta l'escalier menant aux chouettes. Elles étaient là et semblaient l'attendre, battant des paupières à un rythme régulier. Dans la pénombre, leurs yeux jaunes étaient des centaines de billes de lumière aux reflets irisés. Amalia s'approcha du perchoir central, un hibou Grand Duc majestueux la frôla avant de se poser face à elle. Il lui tendit une patte d'un geste impérial et s'envola immédiatement. L'enveloppe était d'un blanc immaculé et le cachet aux armoiries du Ministère, se détachait dans une cire vert émeraude. L'adresse indiquait :

 _Mrs. et Mr. Rogue Severus_

 _Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

 _Pré-au-Lard_

 _Grande-Bretagne_

Avant que la curiosité ne l'amène à ouvrir le courrier, un second oiseau, celui-ci beaucoup moins gracieux, abandonna sa missive au gré du vent non loin de sa destinataire. La qualité du papier ne laissa pas de doute quant à son auteur. Amalia déchira l'enveloppe de Steeker pour découvrir la litanie que lui adressait la journaliste furieuse que son informatrice lui ait caché sa situation vis-à-vis de l'Élu. Il était étonnant qu'elle ne le lui reproche qu'à présent mais Steeker voulut en échange d'autres courriers, qu'un récit détaillé de sa rencontre avec les Potter lui soit expédié sur le champ. Sa lectrice soupira tout en convenant qu'un bref paragraphe sur sa rencontre avec Lily valait les risques que prenait Steeker pour elle. Enfin, l'écrivaine conclut ses reproches par le fait qu'elle comprenait l'intérêt soudain du professeur d'Histoire pour l'un de ses élèves en fuite.

La lettre continua longuement sur les événements qui se produisaient à l'extérieur de Poudlard et que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sous contrôle, ne relayait pas. Ainsi, parmi les lignes à l'écriture pointue, Amalia apprit que des actes de sabotage avaient lieu sur les principaux axes de circulations magiques du pays afin d'isoler les ravitaillements des maisons de Mangemorts. Des attentats visaient les membres les plus influents des mages noirs, affaiblissant un peu plus chaque jour ceux et celles qui il y a encore quatre mois, toisaient la tête haute les sorciers impurs désignés par Ombrage. Cette dernière cumulait d'ailleurs les déconvenues au sein de son service que des agents doubles avaient réussi à infiltrer. Son autorité déclinait à mesure que son propre secrétaire particulier brillait. Un certain Lazarus Redarguty dont les faits d'armes consistaient entre autre à avoir convaincu les familles les plus réticentes à placer leurs enfants à Poudlard. Ses pratiques étaient obscures, certains parlaient d'Impérium ou d'intimidation par l'empoisonnement mais sa supérieure s'en fichait du moment où les résultats suivaient. Steeker termina en rappelant qu'elle exigeait des informations croustillantes sur la famille Potter ou à défaut, au sujet de l'ambiance du château.

Sa lectrice replia le courrier pour le glisser dans son corsage et se promit de lui répondre dans la soirée. La seconde enveloppe était toujours entre ses mains quand la chouette de la journaliste la pinça pour réclamer une friandise.

\- Aie ! Mais je n'ai rien pour toi ! File ! Allez ! Oust ! pesta Amalia.

Elle était si contrariée qu'elle en oublia la lettre du Ministère jusqu'à son arrivée dans la salle des professeurs où Severus semblait attendre quelqu'un.

\- Puis-je t'aider, _mon Prince_ ?

\- Hum… Non, je cherche Slughorn. Il doit me rendre des comptes au sujet des retenues de Serpentard et il devient d'un coup introuvable… Des nouvelles de Steeker ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'enveloppe.

\- Oui mais pas que… répondit-elle, lui tendant la missive officielle.

Severus décacheta le sceau à la hâte pendant qu'Amalia se blottit dans son dos pour lire par-dessus son épaule, en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds.

« _Mrs., Mr.,_

 _Le Ministère a reçu votre nouvelle proposition de révision du manuel de potions des première année par l'intermédiaire du Professeur Slughorn au mois de mai._

 _En raison d'une récente réorganisation de nos services, aucune commission n'a pu se réunir avant la semaine dernière. Veuillez-nous en excuser._

 _Votre travail a cependant retenu toute notre attention et nous souhaiterions pouvoir en discuter avec vous._

 _Le sous-secrétaire, Mr. Redarguty vous propose donc une rencontre à l'occasion de l'avant-première de l'opéra « Triomphe du Sang » qui sera donnée le samedi 7 février 1998._

 _Nous vous prions de croire en…_ »

\- Lazarus Redarguty ? Steeker en parlait dans son courrier, elle disait que cet homme est l'assistant d'Ombrage dans la commission des Nés-Moldus.

- _Était_ l'assistant, corrigea le directeur. Son travail pour nous renvoyer au collège tous les fuyards lui a valu la reconnaissance d'assez de Mangemorts pour obtenir une promotion au poste de sous-secrétaire. C'est un personnage puissant à présent, bien plus que notre ancienne collègue…

\- Alors pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à notre livre ? s'étonna Amalia.

\- Peut-être pour avoir de quoi agacer Ombrage ? Après tout, elle n'a pas dû apprécier que son subalterne évolue plus vite qu'elle et il chercher certainement des alliés.

\- Tu connais cet homme ?

\- Non, j'ai découvert son existence en début d'année quand il m'adressait par hibou les noms des élèves rapatriés. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir eu en classe ou croisé pendant mes études.

Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, le directeur ne put que se féliciter d'avoir reconnu la démarche chaloupée du maître de potions.

\- Ah ! Horace ne m'échappera pas cette fois… Si tu permets ? questionna le sorcier par pure rhétorique.

Il s'engouffra derrière les gargouilles avant qu'elles ne pivotent pour dévoiler un Slughorn surpris par ce face à face.

\- Bonsoir Horace, comment allez-vous ? demanda poliment Amalia pendant que son époux toisait d'un regard glacial son professeur de poisons, les bras croisés.

\- B… Bien merci, bafouilla l'enseignant, intimidé et apeuré à la fois.

\- Vous avez encore préparé une petite compétition pour nos sixième année ? continua son ancienne élève alors que Severus gardait le silence.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Slughorn.

\- L'an passé, vous aviez mis en jeu une fiole de Felix Felicis pour celui qui vous préparerait le meilleur filtre de Mort Vivante ! C'est Harry Potter qui l'a remportée il me semble…

Le petit homme se figea presque instantanément lorsqu'il entendit le nom de l'Élu. Ses yeux évitèrent le directeur, des gouttes de sueur perlaient de part et d'autre de sa grosse moustache.

\- Sachez Amalia que beaucoup de choses ont changées en un an… répondit-il d'un ton empreint d'une gêne non dissimulée. Entre autre, j'ai dû revoir mon programme comme tous nos collègues et tirer un trait sur certaines habitudes !

La réponse cinglante fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme. Elle n'eut cependant pas la possibilité de répliquer, Severus intervint.

\- Horace, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

\- Hum… Bien… marmonna le maître de potions, le menton baissé.

Les deux hommes disparurent dans les méandres des couloirs glacés, sans un mot pour leur collègue restée entre les gargouilles.

\- Hé, vous entrez ou vous sortez à la fin ? râla l'une d'elles.

Amalia leur tira la langue, fila à son tour et patienta jusqu'à tard dans la soirée pour poser une question à Severus sur un détail qui l'avait interpellée.

oOo

Le sorcier ne rentra dans leur appartement qu'à une heure avancée, la mine sombre. Il découvrit tout d'abord un pied qui dépassait du sofa, un chausson en équilibre précaire sur la pointe des orteils. En s'approchant, il aperçut Amalia en train de lire les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_.

\- N'as-tu pas dépassée l'âge pour ce genre d'histoires ? la taquina-t-il tout en caressant la cheville à sa portée.

\- Je révise car j'espère bien avoir l'occasion de border l'enfant de Remus et Dora, répondit-elle avec un regard en coin pour son visiteur.

Il roula des yeux au ciel et prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, vêtu de son éternel pyjama noir. Amalia avait disparu du salon et l'attendait bien sagement dans la chambre, sa chemise de nuit remontée jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses afin d'étaler un crème sur ses jambes. Il la regarda faire, appréciant depuis l'encadrement de la porte les gestes apaisants de sa femme.

\- Viens-tu au chaud sous les draps ou restes-tu ici toute la nuit ? osa-t-elle d'une voix douce sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Il quitta son observatoire, contourna le lit et s'installa enfin à sa place avec une expression amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Je trouve très distrayant le fait qu'en dehors de cette chambre, c'est moi qui te donne des ordres que tu appliques à la lettre alors qu'ici, je suis à ta merci, totalement dévoué…

\- En réalité, tu l'es partout mais j'aime te donner l'illusion que je t'obéis au collège pour que tu ne perdes pas la face devant les autres… rit Amalia.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses jambes et placer ses mains derrière la nuque de son mari pour mieux l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier pour remonter sous le vêtement de sa cavalière à la rencontre de sa peau soyeuse.

\- J'avais une question, _mon Prince_ , glissa-t-elle entre deux baisers.

\- Je t'écoute… soupira-t-il au moment où les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurèrent son oreille.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de la potion de Chance que Slughorn t'avait donnée en sixième année ?

\- Hum… Pourquoi penses-tu que je l'avais remportée ?

\- Horace a dit l'an passé qu'un seul élève avait réussi avant Harry à terminer un filtre de Mort Vivante d'une qualité suffisante pour gagner le Felix Felicis. Et à la fête de Noël, il n'a eu de cesse de glousser sur le fait que son jeune prodige t'égalait. Alors je répète ma question, insista la sorcière d'une voix rauque. Qu'as-tu fait de ton prix ?

Son époux garda le silence à l'exception des petits gémissements de plaisir qu'il émettait à chaque baiser de sa tortionnaire.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum… Oui ?

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie de répondre, c'est différent.

\- Tu l'as utilisé ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Je ne répondrai pas… Reprends tes caresses plutôt, ordonna-t-il d'un ton peu convainquant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as bu pour avoir une chance de reparler à Lily !

Les pommettes de son compagnon se teintèrent en rouge.

\- Noon ! reprit-elle ravie. Tu savais pourtant que cette potion ne fonctionne pas sur les sentiments humains !

Severus fixait sur le plafond un point invisible, muet comme une tombe. Face à son embarras, Amalia posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et le poussa à entrouvrir la bouche afin de rencontrer sa langue, quelques instants.

\- Je ne l'ai pas utilisée en entier… finit-il par admettre. Juste la moitié car à défaut de me réconcilier avec Lily, j'espérais me venger des Maraudeurs avant la fin de ma scolarité. Alors en septième année, vers la mi-mai, j'ai débouché la fiole pour en prélever de quoi m'aider à les coincer et cela a fonctionné…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Le Serpentard soupira, ce souvenir comme tous ceux en lien avec les quatre Gryffondor, était désagréable. Pourtant, il reprit.

\- J'avais compris que Potter et Black avaient, en plus d'une chance incroyable, certains artefacts qui leur permettaient d'échapper aux punitions les plus sérieuses. Rusard marmonnait depuis des mois qu'il avait vu Potter disparaître soudainement, sans explication un soir alors qu'il l'avait pris en chasse. Dumbledore a étouffé les rumeurs, une fois de plus. Si notre concierge avait su que le directeur était parfaitement au courant de l'existence d'une cape d'invisibilité… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce seul vêtement n'expliquait pas comment ils pouvaient tous les quatre savoir, où et quand une personne allait arriver dans une pièce et je comptais bien le découvrir car ils me tombaient dessus assez souvent de cette manière.

Amalia écoutait religieusement cette histoire, devinant malgré elle sa conclusion.

\- Un soir, je revenais de la bibliothèque quand Rusard débuta sa ronde pour les premières année qui n'avaient déjà plus le droit d'être hors de leur salle commune à cette heure-là. Les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes et sans même bouger, je me suis retrouvé du troisième au septième étage, à l'endroit exact où j'étais quelques niveaux plus bas. J'ai alors aperçu une jambe sans corps, face à la rambarde comme si quelqu'un regardait dans le vide et là, j'ai saisi ce qui se tramait. Potter m'attendait pour me lancer un sort depuis les étages supérieurs. Lentement, je me suis approché pour le prendre à son propre jeu sauf que Black surveillait ses arrières et je me suis défendu de ses sortilèges avant de réussir à toucher son acolyte. Le bruit a alerté le concierge et fait fuir ces deux crétins. A ma grande joie, Potter a fait tomber un parchemin que tu connais bien… J'y ai vu mon nom sur le grand escalier où les niveaux ne sont pas différenciés. Quand Rusard est arrivé, je lui ai remis le carte mais le plan a disparu dès l'instant où il l'a touché et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en servir pour poursuivre ces morveux… J'avais privé Potter et ses amis d'un précieux allié et de cela, j'en étais satisfait ! conclut Severus avec une mine similaire à celle qu'il devait avoir à l'époque des faits.

\- La perte de cette carte s'explique enfin !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que Potter ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Ah parce que tu penses réellement que James allait se venter devant Lily de cet incident où il aurait dû admettre t'avoir tendu un piège ? Jamais !

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que cela aurait fâchée Lily ? s'étonna le sorcier.

\- Tu parais surpris.

\- Je le suis en effet… Mais de l'apprendre me fait plaisir. Merci, finit-il par prononcer d'une voix tendre accompagnée d'un délicat baiser pour sa femme, toujours assise sur ses jambes.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de ce qu'il te restait de la potion ?

\- Elle doit traîner dans ma réserve… répondit Severus d'une manière détachée, comme si son gain n'avait à présent plus de valeur. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant ?

\- Il serait peut-être utile que l'en sorte, juste au cas où… Nous risquons d'être exposés à tout moment.

oOo

De longues semaines s'étaient écoulées sans incident notoire et le collège semblait presque oublier les batailles qui éclataient à l'extérieur de Poudlard. La _Gazette_ relatait certains faits mais la plus part étaient tues. Les rayons du soleil couchant dévoraient le haut des vitraux de la bibliothèque lorsqu'Amalia se faufila jusqu'à la réserve. Madame Pince la salua d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur un groupe d'élèves trop bruyants. Le portail en fer grinça faiblement, accompagné par le cliquetis du loquet. La visiteuse espérait ne pas avoir déranger les lecteurs environnants mais à sa grande surprise, à l'exception de Severus plongé dans un grimoire, elle ne trouva personne dans ce lieu reculé de la salle. Trop absorbé par sa lecture, il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Alors, malicieusement, elle prit appui sur la table de lecture qui lui faisait face, glissant d'une manière nonchalante entre le meuble et son époux qui finit par relever le menton et prononcer d'une voix lasse :

\- Oui Amalia ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, faisant remonter ses mains sur la robe de sorcier noire jusqu'au cou de sa victime, un sourire ourlait le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai du travail, je ne sors pas de mon bureau pour m'amuser, tu sais ? soupira-t-il.

Pourtant, Amalia l'ignora, ses doigts s'attaquant à la première attache du vêtement. Elle fixait les boutons avec beaucoup de concentration ce qui amusa son compagnon.

\- C'est une manière de me dire que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi en ce moment ?

\- Tout à fait, consentit-elle à répondre.

\- J'en ai conscience, je croule sous le travail et là tu ne m'aides pas…

Il acheva sa phrase en saisissant les poignets de son épouse juste avant qu'elle n'ouvrit le col de sa chemise. Les paupières d'Amalia battirent lentement, à mesure que ses yeux allèrent à la rencontre des iris sombres de Severus. Il scruta les traits du visage à portée de ses lèvres qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de savourer récemment en raison d'un surcroît de tâches importantes, il se couchait tard et se levait tôt. Juste un baiser pouvait-il vraiment le mettre en retard dans ses recherches ? Il se pencha à la rencontre d'une bouche entrouverte, l'invitant à plus. Le directeur accepta une première caresse, enveloppé par une sensation de bien-être qui se diffusa dans son torse. Des bras le pressèrent tendrement contre une poitrine douce, il posa alors son livre afin de placer ses mains sur les hanches de sa tentatrice. Cependant, comme si la raison le ramena dans la bibliothèque, il cessa l'échange et reprit son éternel masque imperturbable.

\- File avant que nous ajoutions cette pièce dans les nombreuses salles du château où j'aimerais t'honorer, souffla-t-il à voix basse après un pas en arrière.

\- Ah ? Je pensais qu'elle y était déjà !

\- Avec ma mère dans les parages ? Il n'y a aucun risque…

Un peu déçue, Amalia prit une mine boudeuse et balada ses mains sur le bord de son assise, accentuant la courbure de son dos et par la même occasion, faisant ressortir sa baguette de son corsage.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller ? grimaça-t-elle, les yeux en l'air.

\- Tu vas devoir me regarder lire, conclut-il d'un ton détaché, reprenant la consultation de son ouvrage.

\- C'est un spectacle intéressant qui me permettra de fantasmer sur toi et tout ce que tu aurais pu me faire si tu étais plus courageux...

\- Succube… sourit l'homme. Il n'est pas question de courage mais de raison. Si la bibliothécaire nous surprend...

\- Ta mère est à l'opposé de la salle.

\- Cela ne change rien.

\- Tu cherches des excuses.

\- Amalia, je suis occupé ! s'agaça-t-il.

\- Petit serpent peureux… répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac avec un ton provocateur.

L'effet escompté ne tarda pas. Une expression révoltée anima quelques secondes le visage de Severus avant qu'il ne la plaque contre la table, la forçant à s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il releva les pans de sa robe, défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon pour se présenter entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qu'il tira d'un coup contre lui. Sous-entendre qu'il était lâche était certainement la pire insinuation à ses yeux.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il, la mâchoire crispée tout en tenant les hanches d'Amalia d'une poigne ferme.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois…

Elle écarta ses vêtements pour le laisser faire, savourant le contact chaud et humide de leurs sexes. Ils se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas perdre un gémissement de plaisir dans le silence monacal de la bibliothèque, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, percevant la lueur lubrique qui les animait. Les mouvements étaient saccadés, étouffés par les épais murs de livres. Amalia se tenait à la table en bois, ballottée par chaque coup de bassin de son amant, un sourire triomphal éclairait son visage. La rencontre de leurs corps était un spectacle excitant, presque autant que leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient, se caressaient après tant d'absence. Leurs visages se frôlaient, provoquant de petits courants électriques sur leurs joues. La chevelure blonde se mêlait aux mèches noires lorsque Severus posa son front contre celui d'Amalia.

\- Nous violons un sanctuaire, nous devrions avoir honte… murmura-t-il aussi faiblement que possible.

\- Je doute que nous soyons les premiers à faire cela ici, rit tout aussi doucement le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Je ne pense pas que Eoessa Saknderberg l'ait fait ou encore Elizabeth Burke, Vindictus Viridian juste après elle…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu essayes de te distraire ?

\- Exactement et cela ne fonctionne pas du tout…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Amalia, mordant sa peau pâle pour ne pas hurler. Son corps tremblait tout entier de la jouissance que venait de lui procurer cette délicieuse transgression. Le sorcier dût même s'agripper aux étagères pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, l'étreinte seule de sa femme ne lui permettant pas de tenir sur ses pieds bien qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces sa taille, balayée par un orgasme tardif.

\- Tout va bien ? chuchota-t-elle, en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oui mais tu vas avoir une énorme marque, je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela en valait le coup, gloussa Amalia, captant au passage les lèvres responsables de ce fait.

Severus la regarda, le visage penché à la rencontre d'une caresse de plus.

\- Que m'as-tu forcé à faire ?

\- Si tu as une réclamation à formuler, tu peux t'en prendre à mon directeur. Je ne l'ai pas vu assez souvent ces derniers jours pour réussir à calmer le feu qui m'animait.

La jeune femme se redressa, ajusta sa tenue et ouvrit une des fenêtres car aucun livre présents n'aurait pu justifier les notes musquées qui flottaient dans la réserve.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour simplement assouvir un fantasme, reprit l'homme.

\- En effet, je voulais te rappeler de ne pas traîner. C'est ce soir que nous sommes invités à l'opéra.

\- Arrrrh ! râla Severus. J'avais oublié…

\- Hum, je m'en suis doutée, sourit Amalia, appuyée contre une rangée. Sois prêt pour 19h30, la représentation est à 20h. Je n'irai pas seule alors inutile d'inventer des excuses…

La jeune femme acheva sa phrase par un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'un corset ajusté à bretelles larges. Il était en velours noir aux motifs sur-imprimés d'un bleu profond qui couvrait une jupe longue au style victorien. Le volume de l'arrière suivait la cambrure de ses reins et soulignait sa taille. Son Patronus se lova de part et d'autre de l'échancrure sur la poitrine. Amalia remonta les gants sur lequel elle avait enfilé deux bracelets en diamants assortis à ses pendants d'oreille. Ses cheveux étaient relevés au-dessus de sa nuque et tombaient dans un flou discipliné qu'elle maintenait par des épingles invisibles juste sur la marque dans son cou. Son maquillage discret habillait d'un voile charbonneux ses yeux et faisait brillait ses lèvres qu'elle pinça pour les rosir. La jeune femme attrapa une pochette qu'elle avait laissée sur le sofa et posa enfin les yeux sur le sorcier qui était entré dans leur appartement quelques instants plus tôt et avait cessé tout geste pour l'observer.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée de voir Severus la bouche ouverte.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que j'ai fait déjà pour que tu m'épouses ?

\- Tu me l'as simplement proposé et j'ai accepté, répondit l'enseignante après un soupir.

Elle s'approcha, repoussa derrière l'oreille de son amant une mèche qui tombait devant son visage et le serra contre son cœur.

\- Tu es élégant, _mon Prince_ , souffla-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Son costume de sorcier était somme toute assez classique mais lui conférait une prestance qui ne le laissait pas indifférente.

\- Merci. Tu es belle…

\- Je suis juste assez bien pour le directeur de Poudlard, répondit-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

\- Après vous, Madame…

Il lui indiqua de la main, la cheminée de leur salon. Un pot était fixé à hauteur d'homme, débordant de poudre de Cheminette. Une fois dans l'âtre où le feu avait été éteint, le sorcier annonça leur prestigieuse destination.

- _Opéra magique de Londres !_

L'impression de chaleur qui provenait des flammes vertes, s'estompa après quelques secondes et le bruit des conversations prit le pas sur le calme du château. Ils arrivèrent dans un hall en marbre richement décoré où des lustres en cristal éclairaient les convives. Il devait y avoir plus de deux cents personnes rien qu'au rez-de-chaussée. Des balcons donnaient sur l'entrée de l'opéra, reliés les uns aux autres par des balustrades aux motifs recherchés. Tous les sorciers présents étaient élégants, distingués et surtout de la bonne société magique. L'émeraude était la couleur la plus rependue, souvent associée à une broche ou un fermoir en forme de serpent. Parmi les capes sombres, des visages connus pour avoir été des résidents permanents d'Azkaban, se mêlaient à de hauts fonctionnaires aux sourires crispés.

Par endroit, des personnes en uniforme noir et argent tenaient des registres et permettaient aux convives d'emprunter le grand escalier menant à la salle de spectacle. Les deux habitants de Poudlard avancèrent vers eux, Amalia au bras de Severus.

\- Penses-tu qu' _il_ sera là ? osa la jeune femme à voix basse.

\- Je ne crois pas, nous aurions été avertis. Mais ne perds pas de vue qu'il y aura certainement des gens importants pour lui répéter le moindre de nos faits et gestes.

\- Il n'y a presque que cela, des gens « _importants_ ». J'ai rarement vu autant de Mangemorts réunis dans une même pièce...

Alors qu'ils progressaient dans la file, une hôtesse s'avança pour les saluer.

\- Mr. et Mrs. Rogue, le premier secrétaire Redarguty vous attend à l'étage, en haut des escaliers, sur votre droite. Passez devant les autres convives pour le rejoindre, invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

Le sorcier la remercia en inclinant la tête et conduisit son épouse jusqu'au niveau supérieur où il était possible d'entendre quelques notes s'échapper par les portes entrouvertes. L'orchestre s'accordait en attendant les spectateurs, la représentation allait bientôt commencer.

\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! J'avais peur qu'un empêchement vous retienne au collège ! s'exclama une voix claire.

Le couple pivota pour se retrouver face à un homme d'à peine plus de 20 ans, brun, les cheveux courts, des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur le nez. Il portait une tenue de sorcier bleue somme toute assez banale compte tenu de la prestance de cette soirée. Une chaînette retenait la montre à gousset dorée qu'il consultait à l'instant. Il la rangea soigneusement dans la poche avant de son veston et tendit une main à Severus.

\- Redarguty Lazarus, enchanté ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer, déclara-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Surpris, le directeur de Poudlard lui serra la main et avant d'avoir pu lui rendre la politesse, l'homme continua.

\- Les photos dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne vous rendez pas justice Mrs. Rogue, complimenta le fonctionnaire.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un baisemain délicat auquel Amalia ne sut que répondre.

\- Suivez-moi dans la loge s'il vous plaît, j'ai à vous parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils s'exécutèrent, attendant de savoir ce qu'avait à leur dire cet étrange et un peu trop prévenant personnage. La pièce somptueuse était couverte de rideaux en velours rouge qui occultait pour l'instant la scène et étouffait tous les sons. Une fois les portes fermées, ils se retrouvèrent dans un espace clos, coupés du monde extérieur. Sur leurs gardes, Severus et Amalia échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Je suis navré d'avoir dû vous sortir du château, il n'y a malheureusement aucune autre possibilité pour vous contacter sans éveiller les soupçons, prononça à toute vitesse Redarguty d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Nous avons peu de temps alors je vais aller à l'essentiel.

\- Pardon ? coupa Amalia, prise au dépourvu par la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Vous devez m'écouter, le Ministère vous a à l'œil sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui. En particulier vous, Amalia, depuis que le service des Nés-Moldus a déterré un dossier concernant votre mère.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment cela ? En quoi cette commission s'intéresse à ma mère ? Elle était moldue et cela n'a jamais été un secret.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me mentir, je suis de votre côté, je sais tout. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pu faire disparaître les éléments sur cette histoire avant que le service d'Ombrage ne comprenne, rassura le fonctionnaire. Cependant, ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question ce soir…

Avant que la jeune femme ait pu insister, son interlocuteur lui fit signe de garder le silence.

\- Ma mission dans l'Ordre du Phénix consiste à envoyer vers Poudlard un maximum d'élèves de familles dont la situation est délicate. Je leur explique qu'ils encourent moins de risques en étant là-bas que chez leurs parents. Il s'agit le plus souvent de Sang-Purs, mais comme parfois certains de leurs membres sont entrés dans la Résistance, Ombrage ne fait plus grand cas de leurs origines. Vous devez comprendre que plus rien ne compte à présent, la vérité est une valeur illusoire. Ils font tout pour nettoyer de leur vue ce qu'ils estiment indignes de partager leur avenir idéal. Humains, gobelins, elfes, hybrides,…

\- Ce que vous dites pourrait être pris pour de la trahison, intervint Severus d'un ton suspicieux.

Si quelqu'un de l'Ordre ou au ministère savait à qui allait son allégeance et sa fin était proche.

\- Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que vous chercheriez une preuve de ma bonne foi !

De plus en plus intrigués, le mari et sa femme froncèrent les sourcils avant que le directeur de Poudlard n'afficha une réaction plus franche.

\- Mr. Redarguty vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions, prononça Severus, la mâchoire serrée. Je vous prierez donc de nous oublier et de ne surtout pas nous mêler à vos histoires… Ou je devrai en référer à certaines personnes ici présentes.

Il pivota sur ses talons et passa un bras derrière le coude d'Amalia pour l'attirer vers la sortie.

\- Attendez ! Je peux comprendre votre méfiance. Je vous aborde sans vous apporter d'abord une preuve de mes intentions.

\- Mr. Redarguty, ce que mon mari voulait dire, c'est que nous ne connaissons rien de vous. Vous êtes assez jeune pour avoir fait votre scolarité à Poudlard pendant que mon époux y enseignait mais vous lui êtes inconnu. De plus, il n'est pas favorable aux actions menées par les gens qui se font appeler les combattants de la Lumière. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà entendu parler de vous bien que votre visage me soit familier…

\- Ce qui est normal puisque je n'ai pas été dans une école magique, répondit simplement le fonctionnaire en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'Ombrage vous a pris comme sous-secrétaire alors que vous n'avez pas suivi vos études en Angleterre ? Ou pire, chez les Moldus ? s'insurgea Severus, de plus en plus agacé par le comportement serein de cet allié déclaré.

\- En fait non, Dolorès n'a pas eu le choix de ma nomination qui été faite avant sa prise de fonction. Suite aux bons soins d'Albus Dumbledore, j'ai été accepté en stage puis embauché il y a deux ans. J'ai fait exactement ce qu'on me demandait, toujours avec ferveur et de simple exécutant, je suis arrivé par quelques tours de passe-passe à ce poste.

\- Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous entré dans l'Ordre dans ce cas ? demanda d'une voix douce Amalia.

\- McKinnon, ce nom doit vous dire quelque chose, non ? prononça-t-il d'un ton éteint. Vous n'aviez pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer mon père avant leur assassinat…

\- Quel lien entreteniez-vous avec Marlene ?

La jeune femme comprit subitement qui se tenait en face d'elle.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Son fils, oui. J'avais 5 ans lorsque Travers s'est faufilé dans la maison de mes grands-parents pour accomplir son œuvre. Par chance, une de mes tantes m'avait pris pour les vacances d'été afin que je fasse connaissance avec mes cousins. Je n'ai au moins pas eu l'horreur de devoir les identifier… balaya d'une voix amère l'homme à lunettes.

\- Dans la lettre que j'ai découverte chez Black, Lily parlait de Marlene McKinnon, compléta Severus. Elle disait que toute sa famille avait été décimée… Travers leur assassin travaille actuellement au Ministère. Comment se fait-il que votre existence lui ait échappé ? demanda-t-il au fonctionnaire.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Dumbledore, répondit Redarguty d'un ton soudain glacial. Il a fait en sorte que mon nom ne soit plus associé à la famille McKinnon ni à celle de mon père, ce qui a été simple puisqu'il n'était pas britannique. J'ai été élevé chez les Moldus, à l'abri des anciens Mangemorts…

Il fixa le directeur de Poudlard, son regard était un mélange particulier entre colère, dédain et peine.

\- Vous comprenez donc maintenant mon engagement pour l'Ordre. Vous révéler un secret aussi important qui mettrait ma vie en péril, vous assure de mon silence concernant votre cas.

\- Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est en quoi vous apportez votre aide aux combattants de la Lumière en étant au cœur d'une administration qui oppresse tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur, osa Amalia, ignorant la situation tendue qui s'était créée.

\- J'exécute la volonté de votre tuteur en ramenant à l'abri les enfants égarés… Il se doutait que le Ministère se comporterait comme lors de la première guerre et avait anticipé les réformes mises en place par Ombrage.

\- Même mort, les talents aux échecs de Dumbledore m'étonnent encore... soupira le directeur, se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'un geste devenu habituel.

Dans le hall, les discussions avaient laissé place aux deux sonneries qui annonçaient le début de la représentation.

\- Vous devriez rejoindre votre balcon avant que votre absence ne soit remarquée, dit Redarguty. Vous êtes scrutés par les Mangemorts présents, ne leur laissez pas l'occasion de répéter à votre maître ce genre d'information...

L'homme n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Severus. Quelque chose de froid, presque mortifère émanait de lui, comme s'il avait voulu foudroyer du regard son interlocuteur. Enfin, l'inclure dans les partisans de Voldemort était un signal fort. Amalia tira son époux par la manche et salua le fonctionnaire, le remerciant pour son invitation.

\- Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, assura-t-il d'une voix douce pour la jeune femme.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, l'orchestre terminait ses ajustements et une ouvreuse fit signe au couple pour qu'il rejoigne sa loge où les rideaux venaient d'être tirés. L'immense salle de spectacle était presque intégralement plongée dans le noir. Dans la fosse, les quelques instruments en cuivre reflétaient la lumière des centaines de bougies qui entouraient la scène. Seul le scintillement des parures en argent trahissait la présence du public. Le rideau en velours rouge épais occultait encore les décors et les acteurs qui devaient attendre derrière. Severus tira le fauteuil de son épouse pendant que l'ouvreuse referma la porte, les laissant seuls ou presque. Dans les balcons en face, de l'autre côté de la salle, les visages connus des pires Mangemorts s'alignaient. Amalia aperçut même Drago Malefoy en compagnie d'une élève de Serpentard en sixième année. Le souffle chaud qu'elle sentit dans son cou lui fit pencher la tête sur sa gauche.

\- Surprenant cette rencontre... glissa Severus d'une voix suave.

\- D'autant plus que sa réaction était particulière austère à ton égard. Tu m'expliques ?

Le sorcier esquissa une moue gênée, cherchant ses mots avant d'appliquer un baiser tout près de l'oreille à sa portée.

\- J'aurais dû faire partie de l'escouade qui s'est chargée des McKinnon... Et Dumbledore le savait. Je pense qu'il a porté ce détail à l'attention de notre nouvel ami ou il a dû le comprendre quand j'ai parlé de Travers car peu de gens savent qu'il est responsable du meurtre de cette famille.

Il recula le menton juste assez pour croiser la lueur de tristesse et d'appréhension qui se perdit dans les iris d'Amalia.

\- Tu n'y étais pas et tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui s'est produit. Et si Redarguty avait voulu te porter atteinte, tu en aurais déjà assumé les conséquences, le rassura-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'il tiendra sa langue auprès de l'Ordre. Mais cela n'enlève rien au fait que j'ai appliqué à d'autres, les mêmes méthodes que Travers...

Les instruments s'étaient tus et le chef d'orchestre descendit l'allée principale d'un pas souple afin de rejoindre son pupitre. Le silence enveloppa toute l'assemblée, retenant son souffle jusqu'au moment où les premières notes se feraient entendre. Pourtant, le maestro attendait.

Après de longues minutes, un homme vêtu de noir se plaça au milieu de la scène, juste devant le rideau rouge. De leur place, Severus et Amalia ne purent apercevoir son visage dissimulé par une capuche.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, mes très chers invités, soyez les bienvenus à cette première représentation de l'opéra « _Triomphe du Sang_ ».

Le présentateur prit le temps de marquer une pause.

\- Vous allez assister à un spectacle inédit et hautement juste sur la toute puissance de la vraie magie et une interprétation des paroles de notre guide dans cette quête, Lord Voldemort !

Les murmures d'effarements se transformèrent en raclements de gorge satisfaits. De larges sourires s'affichaient aux visages des Mangemorts.

\- Ainsi je laisse place à cette représentation et vous souhaite un excellent divertissement !

Le chef d'orchestre pivota pour faire face à son pupitre et aux musiciens dans la fosse, puis la musique s'éleva aussi lentement que le rideau en velours pour dévoiler un tableau improbable. Là, au milieu d'un décor peint représentant une forêt, des arbres en papier mâché encadraient une petite fontaine d'où l'eau sortait par un enchantement avant de disparaitre sans même toucher le sol. Des Patronus s'animaient sur la toile et apportaient un peu de lumière car la pénombre camouflait encore une partie de la scène. Enfin, quand le rideau fut assez haut, un puissant projecteur éclaira la silhouette impressionnante d'un homme vêtu d'une cape. Son visage était caché par un des masques dorés aux arabesques qu'Amalia connaissait trop bien. Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et s'adressa à la foule.

\- Chaque sorcier a rencontré un jour, l'injustice d'être défavorisé.

Il fit un pas de côté et révéla le corps étendu d'une jeune femme entre deux âges. Ses cheveux roux ondulaient autour de son visage endormi. L'homme donna un coup de baguette et passa derrière elle.

\- Et défavorisé en faveur de quoi ? D'un moldu ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave.

Cette déclaration provoqua une rafale d'applaudissements qui tira immédiatement la rouquine de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit mais aveuglée par le projecteur braqué sur elle, la moldue ne sut par où aller. Le Mangemort la contourna alors d'un pas souple, s'amusant à faire virevolter sa cape dans son sillage. Dans la loge, Amalia serra sa main sur celle de son époux, crispée face à un spectacle dont elle redoutait déjà l'issue.

La jeune femme commença à s'avancer vers le public qu'elle devina et osa demander d'une voix faible :

\- Excusez-moi, où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?

\- N'as-tu pas idée, être impur, de la raison de ta venue ? gronda l'homme, tout en continuant ses gestes vifs autour de sa victime.

\- Non… Non…

\- Alors je vais te le dire ! Tu es ici pour être jugée par les sorciers présents !

\- Les sorciers ? Que… C'est une plaisanterie ? Un canular pour la télé ?

\- Ah ! Tu as l'impression que nous sommes dans le lieu approprié pour rire ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit d'une voix tremblante la femme. On dirait une salle de spectacle.

\- C'est un tribunal ! déclara le Mangemort, cessant de se mouvoir sur la scène pour se figer à sa droite.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal ! se défendit-elle dans une tentative vaine de révolte.

Un sortilège la fit se tordre de douleur et quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, sous les murmures des spectateurs certains de vivre une mise en scène d'un réalisme à couper le souffle, la femme se releva et courut vers le public. Mais un mur invisible la contraint dans un espace à peine plus grand qu'un placard.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! supplia-t-elle, apeurée par la tournure étrange que prenait ce spectacle auquel elle n'avait jamais voulu participer. Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne comprends rien !

\- Ah les Moldus ! Persuadés de pouvoir gouverner le monde alors qu'ils sont incapables de comprendre celui-ci ! Hé oui, le monde est fait d'une part visible et d'une autre part au-delà de ce que les simples mortels peuvent imaginer ! Mais ce serait à nous, sorciers, de nous asservir à leurs pratiques ? A eux qui comblent leurs incapacités à maîtriser la magie par ce qu'ils dénomment la « _technologie_ » ? Que dire de tous ceux qui osent s'unir à ces êtes inférieurs ? Comment souiller le sang de nos ancêtres en s'associant à des moins que rien ?

Un nouveau sortilège fit chuter la jeune femme au sol. Pendant toute la tirade du Mangemort, elle avait tenté de scruter le public, cachant de ses mains la lumière éblouissante du projecteur et plissant ses yeux. Une tension étrange s'était installée dans la loge comme un mauvais pressentiment. Severus et Amalia se forçaient à demeurer détendus, impassibles à la mascarade à laquelle s'adonnait tout le public de sorciers bien placés mais tremblants face à tant de cruauté. Même la luciole qui permettait au projecteur d'éclairer ce tableau funeste paraissait faiblir dans son réceptacle. Dans la fosse, le chef d'orchestre donnait du bout de sa baguette les directives aux instruments pour demeurer discrets.

\- S'il vous plaît, gémit la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Pourtant, c'est bien la seule chose que nous partageons avec eux, la Mort.

\- J'ai deux enfants, continua-t-elle, indifférente à ce que racontait l'homme qui se rapprochait.

\- Ne veux-tu pas ressembler aux sorciers ?

\- Je veux juste partir, s'il vous plaît…

Elle s'agenouilla devant l'homme, cachant sa tête entre ses épaules, le menton touchant les lattes en bois de la scène. Dans le public, les Mangemorts ricanaient alors que les autres personnes émettaient des murmures d'hésitation. Le maître de cérémonie s'adressa alors à eux.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ce cette chose qui souille l'air que nous respirons ? Qui consomme nos ressources et épuise notre terre ? De quel droit un moldu aurait plus de raison de vivre qu'un sorcier ?

Sur un balcon, une femme se retenait de hurler les arguments qu'elle avait longtemps opposés aux Serpentard qui se pâmaient d'être de Sang Pur. Amalia serrait ses poings à en faire craquer la jointure, retenant la colère qui faisait vibrer sa baguette magique contre son cœur. Elle sentait les regards en coin de part et d'autre de la salle en direction de sa loge. Déjà dans le public, des voix s'élevèrent pour réclamer la mise à mort de la femme.

\- N'entends-tu pas ce que les sorciers ici présents demandent ?

\- Non… Pitié… S'il vous plaît ! Je ne comprends rien ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne dirais rien ! Je vous le promets !

\- Ah ah ah ! Quelle est la valeur de la parole d'une moldue ? Allons, allons, tu ne sentiras rien !

La rousse bondit sur ses pieds et tenta une nouvelle fois d'aller vers le public avant d'être retenue par le sortilège. Elle courut alors vers la fontaine et s'arrêta nette, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que les illusions autour d'elle étaient de réels faits magiques et non des chimères créées pour le spectacle. L'orchestre avait suivi ses mouvements en accentuant les notes aiguës, retranscrivant la fragilité de sa fuite par la présence des flûtes.

\- Ce n'est pas… possible ! articula-t-elle, incrédule, passant sa main tremblante dans l'eau qui s'évaporait instantanément.

Dans son dos, le mage noir sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers le crâne de sa future victime, la musique monta d'un cran, les percutions s'accélérèrent.

\- Au nom de notre Maître, j'applique la sentence qui attendra tout être vivant indigne de cohabiter avec nous !

Dans la loge, Amalia s'adressa horrifiée à son compagnon :

\- Il ne va quand même pas oser tuer cette femme devant nous ?

Cependant, la réaction de Severus, empreinte d'une profonde tristesse la renseigna suffisamment pour qu'elle se prépare à assister au pire moment de cette mise en scène à la gloire de Voldemort. Elle savait que cette moldue allait recevoir le même châtiment que sa mère, dans cette ruelle sombre. Bientôt, l'odeur de la mort envahirait la salle. Cependant, il ne lui était pas possible de détourner les yeux, alors comme pour accompagner la malheureuse, pour lui donner le courage d'affronter l'inévitable, Amalia fixa d'un regard froid la scène et attendit, retenant son souffle.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ entonna le Mangemort.

Seul un hurlement déchira le silence qui suivit, les spectateurs n'étaient pas certains de ce à quoi ils avaient assisté. Deux sorciers avaient acquis pour leur part, la conviction que tout était vrai et qu'une innocente venait d'être exécutée, uniquement en raison de son absence de pouvoir magique. Severus resserra la main de sa femme, craignant que sa colère ne gâcha sa couverture si durement acquise.

Soudain, les applaudissements des Mangemorts prirent le pas sur l'hébétement du public qui se joignit à eux. Quelques personnes se levèrent même pour acclamer le maître de cérémonie qui saluait tel un acteur de théâtre, ne boudant pas le plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

\- Pouvons-nous nous en aller ? réclama le professeur d'Histoire, les yeux toujours posés sur le corps allongé près de la fontaine, le visage impassible.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas. Il faut faire bonne figure jusqu'à la fin du spectacle. Tiens bon…

Le rideau rouge balaya les planches et couvrit les restes de cette macabre mise en scène. Les instruments s'étaient tuent et attendirent avant de reprendre quelques partitions d'airs connus qui accompagnaient un baryton et une soprano. L'opéra se déroula de manière classique, presque acceptable mais dans l'air planait toujours cette impressionnante démonstration du pouvoir des sorciers sur les Moldus. Enfin seulement, la lumière revint dans la salle de spectacle et le public se leva pour rejoindre le hall de l'opéra avec son cocktail d'après représentation.

Amalia sentit une main sur son épaule qui l'invita à sortir. Avec délicatesse Severus lui tendit sa pochette et l'enveloppa dans l'étole qui lui servait à se prémunir des courants d'air. Il profita d'avoir ses bras autour d'elle pour murmurer à son oreille des mots doux et déposer dans son cou un baiser. Et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il lui rappela de garder un masque impénétrable quoiqu'il advienne. Les loges déversèrent un torrent de spectateurs et entraîna le couple.

La lumière des lustres en cristal dans le hall était aveuglante en comparaison aux centaines de bougies de la scène, il fallut quelques instants à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle avait déjà été entraînée dans la foule par son mari dont elle tenait le bras. Des sourires de circonstance se trouvaient sur toutes les lèvres, même aux visages des gens qui n'avaient pas hésité à la laisser croupir dans la cave des Malefoy en toute connaissance de cause. A eux, elle répondait aux compliments sur sa tenue par une moue crispée dissimulant à peine son dédain. Après s'être débarrassés d'un couple de vieux sorciers dont l'homme ne cessait de reluquer la poitrine d'Amalia au grand agacement de Severus, il glissa une main sur au creux de ses reins pour se pencher à son oreille.

\- Nous en avons pour encore quelques minutes tout au plus, dit-il à voix basse. Je vais devoir t'abandonner pour présenter mes respects à Thicknesse. Attends-moi près du buffet et prends-nous à boire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il avait déjà disparu au milieu des silhouettes distinguées. La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers une longue table sur laquelle une sculpture magique en glace représentant un chérubin. Il déversait plusieurs boissons dans des réceptacles séparés, souriant aux convives et distribuant des clins d'œil aux femmes. Elle se fit servir deux coupes de champagne, écœurée par l'apparente bonne ambiance qui régnait. Les gens ne donnaient pas l'impression d'avoir assisté à une exécution publique une heure plus tôt. Alors plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux platine s'était approché et attendait qu'elle se retourne.

\- Il ne vous a pas encore reléguée aux cachots ? railla Drago Malefoy, le menton en l'air.

Amalia constata que son ancien élève n'avait retrouvé de sa superbe, que son arrogance. Ses traits étaient toujours aussi tirés, sa mine fatiguée, son teint maladif. Il paraissait plus âgé par le costume sur-mesure qu'il portait et les boutons de manchette argentés en forme de serpents. Il brandissait une cane à pommeau semblable à celle de son père et à son bras, une élégante jeune fille se tenait, les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures.

\- Bonsoir Miss Greengrass, j'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée, demanda le professeur d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille était à Serpentard en derrière année. Aînée de la famille Greengrass, Daphné avait été envoyée comme le reste de sa famille chez les vert et argent, sa cadette Astoria avait suivi ses pas. Pour une fois, l'élève ne se permit pas de toiser avec hauteur son enseignante. Elle semblait choquée et intimidée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Toujours avec courtoisie, Amalia reprit face au silence de son étudiante :

\- Et vous Mr. Malefoy, vos parents ont-ils achevé la rénovation de leurs sous-sols ? ironisa-t-elle.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Espèce de…

\- Bonsoir Drago, coupa la voix traînante de Severus dans son dos.

\- Tiens, tiens, je demandais justement à votre épouse par quel miracle vous osiez l'amener ici ce soir ! continua d'une voix teintée de colère le jeune homme.

Son haleine sentait le whisky Pur-Feu et les tâches sur les revers de ses manches ne lui aurait pas permis de démentir le fait qu'il était saoul. Le directeur leva un sourcil circonspect mais garda son calme.

\- Miss Greengrass, je vous serai gréé de rentrer dès que possible au collège. Votre permission exceptionnelle de sortie n'est valable que jusqu'à minuit pour rappel…

Il se tourna vers le Serpentard pour lui adresser son regard le plus glacial.

\- Quant à vous, cessez de vous adresser à ma femme de cette manière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite de tout cœur que la fille de Livius Richards nous rejoigne. Si elle venait à être intronisée, oseriez-vous encore remettre en cause la volonté de notre maître ?

\- Oh arrêtez avec vos grands airs ! pesta Drago, se dégageant d'un geste rageur de la proximité que son ancien professeur avait instauré entre eux deux. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il advient d' _elle_! déclara-t-il avec dédain. Pour cela, il faudrait encore que vous arriviez à la dresser !

Drago entraîna sa cavalière vers la foule, lançant des regards assassins aux enseignants.

\- Nous rentrons, ordonna Severus.

Amalia le suivit jusqu'à une des cheminées de l'opéra et ne contesta aucunement sa décision, trop heureuse de quitter cet endroit. Les flammes vertes disparurent et très vite, les conversations se turent pour laisser place au silence de leur appartement. La jeune femme se détendit enfin, ôta ses bracelets puis ses gants avant de défaire son chignon. Dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle observa la marque que Severus lui avait faite dans le cou, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Je devrais peut-être trouver un autre moyen d'indiquer aux autres que tu es à moi… prononça-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait brosser ses cheveux pour en enlever la laque.

\- Comme une alliance tu veux dire ? lança-t-elle innocemment.

Des bras la pressèrent contre le torse chaud de son amant et son souffle tiède, lui provoquèrent des frissons le long de sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est pas assez visible, il me faut quelque chose de tellement gros qu'en un regard, les hommes ne doutent plus que tu m'appartiens.

Amalia se mit à rire, pour la première fois de la soirée son visage reprit des couleurs.

\- Pourquoi as-tu soudainement besoin que tout le monde le sache ?

\- Je ne veux plus qu'une seule personne puisse douter que tu es ma femme et ce, pour toujours.

Il la serra de toutes ses forces, pressant sa joue contre la chevelure blonde.

\- Je t'aime _mon Prince,_ j'espère que de cela toi, tu n'en doutes pas.

Elle apprécia le sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait cette étreinte après cette horrible soirée.

\- En attendant, penses-tu que Redarguty était au courant du contenu de cette représentation ?

\- Je ne crois pas… Il ne semble pas cautionner ce genre d'acte et il n'est pas resté après notre entrevue. Non, il me semble plutôt que l'occasion lui permettait de nous parler, c'est tout. Le cas échéant, il aurait fait en sorte que nous puissions nous soustraire à ce spectacle… désolant, conclut Severus.

Il avait remarqué que sa femme serrait les poings, révoltée parce qu'elle avait vu et le manque de réaction des spectateurs.

\- Amalia ? Est-ce… Est-ce que tu as conscience que…

\- Que ce à quoi j'ai assisté fait partie des missions que Tu-Sais-Qui t'a déjà ordonné de faire ? acheva-t-elle. Oui, je m'en doute. Je sais aussi que Papa a dû faire bien pire.

La jeune femme pivota et caressa le visage de son compagnon.

\- Rien ne pourra me faire regretter mon engagement envers toi, je connais ton cœur.

Le sorcier l'observa, frottant sa joue dans la paume de cette main ouverte, les yeux plongés dans le regard vert plein de compassion qui le rassurait sans cesse.

\- Tu me pardonnes trop… Je n'en mérite pas un centième.

\- J'accepte l'inévitable dans une guerre, cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne tout. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'effacer tes erreurs, simplement la force pour t'accompagner afin de les réparer. C'est tout ce que je peux offrir.

\- C'est plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer, conclut-il avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La vengeance des gardes-chiourmes


	14. Chapitre 14 – La vengeance des gardes-ch

**Chapitre 14 – La vengeance des gardes-chiourmes**

Par le hasard des résultats, Serpentard et Gryffondor durent s'affronter à nouveau en quatre de finale de la coupe de Quidditch, accentuant les tensions entre les deux équipes. Les rouges et or attendaient sur le bord du terrain, les visages tendus et les gorges serrées.

\- Allez ! Vous devez les battre aujourd'hui si vous voulez arriver avant les Serpentard dans le classement ! Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle se sont fait écrasés, nous avons encore une chance de les remettre à leur place ! encouragea leur directrice de maison.

En retrait, Amalia attendait, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres. Ginny était la seule à le lui rendre, confiante en leur stratégie. Une fois que McGonagall eut terminé, la capitaine tenta de gonfler leur estime en rappelant les trop nombreuses injustices qu'ils subissaient au quotidien. Ici, sur le terrain, ils avaient un avantage pour battre les Carrow, et plus largement les Serpentard, à leur propre jeu.

Les enseignantes rejoignirent les gradins à la recherche d'une place au milieu de la foule compacte des habitants du château. Même dans la tribune d'honneur, tous les professeurs et l'ensemble du personnel de l'école s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle qui s'annonçait. Une pluie fine et continue tombait sur le public qui s'abritait à l'aide de parapluie, bonnets ou enchantements. Amalia se retrouva bien malgré elle au milieu d'une rangée et très vite, sentit qu'une main la poussait à s'asseoir sur l'une des deux places vides. Severus se tenait dans son dos, une expression imperturbable masquait ses émotions. Elle s'installa après s'être assurée que McGonagall avait trouvé un endroit où se mettre, à côté du professeur Chourave. Puis, emmitouflée dans sa cape, elle tendit sa baguette vers le ciel. Le sortilège d'Impervius se déploya au-dessus de leurs têtes dans un rayon court, contraignant le directeur à se rapprocher de sa femme.

\- Hum, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix détachée.

En public, ils se devaient d'être distants.

\- Je ne veux pas rater l'écrasante victoire annoncée des Serpentard sur les Gryffondor, répliqua-t-il d'un ton piquant.

Amalia roula des yeux et cacha son sourire dans son écharpe. Quelque chose remonta le long de son genou et rejoignit l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Dans les replis de leurs capes, la main chaude de Severus assurait à sa compagne de sa présence dans une rencontre à risque. Les Carrow s'avancèrent sur la pelouse, leurs balais à la main. Ce fut le moment que choisit le sorcier pour se pencher à sa droite et murmurer à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

\- J'espère que tu ne me feras pas la tête ce soir…

\- Pour quelle raison je te prie ? souffla-t-elle le plus bas possible.

\- La dernière fois que Gryffondor a perdu, je me suis retrouvé à admirer la chute de tes reins car tu n'as pas daignée m'adresser la parole et tu t'es tournée de ton côté du lit.

L'attention du directeur se reporta sur le terrain, les surveillants avaient pris leur envol et lancé les différentes balles, Ginny et l'autre Attrapeur étaient déjà à la recherche du Vif d'or.

\- Ne sois pas bête, c'est moi qui vais devoir te consoler après la défaite de tes petits protégés, acheva Amalia avec satisfaction au moment où un premier but en faveur de Gryffondor provoqua des applaudissements dans la foule.

Cependant, sur le panneau d'affichage surplombant le terrain, les chiffres indiquant les scores ne bougèrent pas. Le professeur de métamorphose sortit discrètement de sa manche sa baguette et la pointa pour faire apparaître les dix premiers points de son équipe. Mis à part sa voisine, personne ne put affirmer d'où venait le sortilège mais les huées qui étaient nées dans les tribunes se changèrent en acclamations.

\- Tiens, c'est étrange non ? s'étonna d'un ton ingénu Amalia. Les arbitres auraient-ils du mal à additionner zéro et dix ?

Severus demeura les lèvres pincées et les yeux rivés sur le match. La stratégie mise en place par leur ancienne directrice de maison porta encore ses fruits. Les Gryffondor ne menaient pas le jeu, ils le survolaient littéralement. Les spectateurs n'arrivaient à suivre les actions tant elles étaient fluides, rapides et dévastatrices pour le camp d'en face. Ginny était survoltée, galvanisée par les encouragements d'une majorité de l'école. Elle passait d'un bout à l'autre du stade pour organiser ses troupes et limiter le nombre de buts encaissés par son équipe. Après vingts minutes le score était de 80 à 20.

Sur leurs balais, les Carrow grimaçaient, leurs tactiques injustes étaient parées et si par malheur l'Attrapeur rouge et or s'emparait de la minuscule balle dorée, Serpentard dégringolerait dans le classement. Alecto s'éleva au-dessus de son frère et scruta le ciel à la recherche de cette échappatoire. La pluie rendait l'observation difficile mais derrière une des tours, elle aperçut des mouvements furtifs.

\- HARPER ! hurla la Mangemort. Là !

Son gros doigt boudiné désignait le sommet d'une des tourelles des gradins ce qui n'échappa pas à l'adversaire. La chevelure rousse de Ginny flottait au vent, elle fonça en direction des spectateurs, cherchant à couper le chemin à l'Attrapeur des Serpentard. Dans son dos, un sortilège fendit le ciel et la rata de peu.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclamèrent les enseignants qui s'étaient levés d'un bond pour s'assurer que l'élève n'ait rien.

\- C'est inadmissible ! Depuis quand un arbitre attaque-t-il l'un des joueurs ? s'insurgea Minerva, scandalisée.

Les murmures des autres professeurs l'accompagnèrent mais personne n'osa interpeller le directeur resté impassible. Sa main était toujours posée sur la cuisse d'Amalia qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Consciente depuis leur sortie à l'opéra des menaces qui pesaient sur tous les êtres vivants autour d'elle, la blonde se retint, la mâchoire crispée, des larmes de colère lui montaient aux yeux.

Dans les airs, la capitaine de Gryffondor accéléra, imperturbable. A ce moment, Ginny pensait à Harry, à ce qu'il aurait fait pour braver à sa manière les Carrow, à son équipe aussi dont l'intégrité physique était liée à la capture du Vif d'or. Elle devait l'attraper, c'était son rôle et même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait avant de tomber de son balai.

Des traits dorés passaient devant elle, les minuscules ailes de la balle s'agitaient sous le filet de pluie qui les séparait. Ginny tendit les doigts, s'agrandit pour gagner quelques centimètres. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme pour intimer l'ordre au Vif d'or de s'arrêter. Et puis soudain, l'objet enchanté ralentit et termina dans la paume de l'Attrapeuse. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'air hébété, elle demeura prostrée sur son balai, la sphère lovée dans sa main.

Les hurlements de joie qui lui parvinrent étaient étouffés, elle avait réussi. Ce furent des dizaines de gestes amicaux de tous ses coéquipiers et des autres élèves de Gryffondor venus sur le terrain, qui la tirèrent de ce rêve éveillé. Ginny Weasley, capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, avait attrapé le Vif d'or et permit à tout une école de se venger de l'oppression Mangemort.

\- Miss Weasley ! s'exclama enthousiaste sa directrice de maison. Vous avez été épatante ! Félicitations ! Même si les arbitres n'ont pas encore sifflé la fin du match, c'est une victoire in-con-tes-ta-ble ! gloussa-t-elle.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les Carrow tournoyaient tels des vautours, hésitant à fondre sur la foule pour soulager leur colère. Dans les gradins, Amalia ne retenait plus le sourire sincère qui élargissait ses traits alors que son époux se leva et disparut dans un claquement de cape. Elle suivit le mouvement des habitants vers le château, heureuse de se joindre à la fête qui s'annonçait.

Étonnement, le concierge remonta la foule en trottinant, agitant un fanion aux couleurs des vainqueurs. Miss Teigne miaulait sur ses pas, surprise par tant de ferveur de la part de son maître. Amalia en comprit la raison lorsqu'elle constata que sa belle-mère faisait partie du petit groupe d'employés de Poudlard qui participait à l'allégresse générale. Rusard avait un faible pour elle, il n'y avait là aucun doute possible.

Dans l'euphorie qui agitait le château, deux ombres passèrent à toute vitesse les portes en chêne de l'entrée, les gens s'écartèrent sur leur chemin. Malheureusement, le vieux concierge ne les avait pas entendus arriver et demeura dans le passage au moment où Alecto Carrow déboula sur l'escalier principal.

\- Dégage le Cracmol ! éructa-t-elle, bousculant Rusard.

Il tomba à terre et Amycus en profita pour lui assener un coup violent dans les côtes, provocant l'hilarité de sa sœur. Le Mangemort allait répéter son geste quand un sortilège de Fouet Incandescent lui maintient le pied en arrière.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla-t-il de douleur.

\- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ou le directeur en entendra parler ! tonna une voix forte.

\- Lâchez mon frère espèce d'idiote ! cracha Alecto.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient déjà retournées vers l'origine de cette intervention, découvrant le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, sa baguette tendue d'où un fouet rougeoyant sortait.

\- Que quelqu'un aide notre concierge à se relever s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle à l'assistance avec le plus grand calme.

Hébétés mais conscients de la situation, les spectateurs vinrent en aide à Rusard et le conduisirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Amalia attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour relâcher sa prise. Alecto en avait profité pour mettre en joue sa consœur.

\- Baissez-tous vos baguettes, ordonna la voix grave de Severus.

Le directeur descendit les marches, d'un pas impérial, figeant de terreur tout le personnel témoin de la scène. Amalia s'exécuta, les yeux baissés.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi, articula-t-il à son encontre. Et vous autres, disparaissez !

Telle une nuée de moineaux, les capes s'agitèrent et en quelques instants, les surveillants, le directeur et sa femme se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- C'est aussi valable pour vous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.

Amycus remit en ordre ses vêtements et balaya de la poussière invisible de ses épaules avant de passer tout près d'Amalia et de lui glisser :

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Vous êtes là pour sanctionner les élèves, je m'occupe des professeurs, coupa Severus avec un regard glacial. Fin de l'incident.

Il saisit le bras de sa compagne et l'entraîna dans les couloirs déserts du château jusqu'à un réduit servant de placard à balai où il la força à entrer.

\- C'était quoi ce spectacle ? lui reprocha-t-il à voix basse dès que la porte fut refermée. Je sais que ce que tu as vu à l'opéra t'a marquée mais par pitié, laisse Rusard endurer ce que son corps l'y autorise !

La jeune femme le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Et spontanément, elle relâcha les épaules et pencha la tête de côté sans prononcer une parole. L'expression contrariée de son époux laissa place à la stupéfaction de ne pas être contredit puis il se laissa gagner par le sourire tendre de sa compagne. La lumière du soleil formait une auréole autour de la silhouette d'Amalia, renforçant les teintes de blancs et de blonds dans ses cheveux. Elle le fixa, les yeux relevés alors que son menton était penché en avant comme Lily aimait le faire pour qu'il change d'avis ou se calme quand il s'emportait. Après un bref soupir, il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'un léger ronronnement de contentement lui assure qu'elle avait bien compris le message.

oOo

Amalia précéda Severus à la sortie du placard, ils se séparèrent au pied de l'escalier principal afin que l'enseignante rejoignit son bureau dans le cloître. Une main puissante l'attira dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, projetant Amalia dans un souvenir malheureusement récent. C'était la même poigne qui l'avait enlevée sur le quai du _Poudlard Express_ l'an passé. Sans avoir pu se débattre, le professeur se retrouva près des douches, forcée de se mettre à genoux devant l'unique baignoire en maille de la pièce. Elle tenta de se tourner mais une baffe magistrale lui fit danser des étoiles devant les yeux. Encore étourdie par ce coup, on lui saisit la tête par les cheveux et appuya d'un geste sec pour la plonger dans l'eau glacée.

Amalia s'agrippa aux bords du bac pour tenter vainement d'y prendre appui. La semelle d'une botte lui écrasa les doigts, arrachant un cri muet, étouffé par les bulles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. L'air ne parvenait plus dans ses poumons, sa vue était brouillée par l'eau souillée et trouble. La panique l'avait envahie suffisamment pour que des questions comme qui ou pourquoi, ne lui effleurent même pas l'esprit. L'instinct de survie, comme un réflexe acquis au fil des années, prenait le pas du tout raisonnement.

Puis, aussi inattendu que l'était cette attaque, quelqu'un extirpa la jeune femme de sa prison liquide et lui maintint la tête en arrière.

\- Alors on se croit plus maline que les autres hein ? grogna Amycus, crachant presque ses mots au nez de sa collègue.

Sa sœur ricanait d'une manière grotesque, sa manifestation était trop grossière pour témoigner d'un réel plaisir dans ce qu'elle voyait. Le rire raisonna dans toute la pièce carrelée, attirant fatalement son habitante. Dans une cuvette non loin de là, le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde apparut, ses lunettes dépassaient tout juste de la lunette des toilettes qu'elle occupait. Elle battit des paupières, apeurée par les surveillants.

\- C'est le Quidditch qui vous met en rogne ? argua Amalia après avoir avalé une goulée d'air et recraché tout ce qu'elle put, un hoquet accompagnant la dernière vague d'eau mêlée de bile.

Cette provocation lui valut un autre voyage dans la baignoire. Quand elle sentit à nouveau ses cheveux ruisseler dans son dos, sa délivrance s'accompagna d'un sortilège douloureux.

\- Voilàààà ! C'est comme ça que Rogue devrait te dresser !

Le Doloris devint plus appuyé sur sa poitrine. L'éclair lui parcourait à présent toute la cage thoracique, broyant le cri qui labourait sa gorge. L'emprise était telle que la sorcière ne parvint pas à s'enfermer dans son propre esprit, prise au dépourvue par cette attaque. Quelque chose en elle se débattait mais l'empêchait tout à la fois de se concentrer. Amalia croisa furtivement le regard de Mimi avant de sombrer dans la douleur.

Elle ne resta évanouie que quelques instants puisqu'elle sentit Amycus la basculer encore dans la baignoire, la réveillant de force.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente, il estime que tu ne fais pas beaucoup de progrès ! La méthode de Rogue est trop douce à notre goût et nous avons très envie que notre maître nous remercie pour notre investissement dans l'école ! Puisque tu refuses de plier le genou, tu vas mourir !

Le rire guttural hérissa la peau de sa victime, encore secouée par les spasmes de douleur du sortilège. Sa volonté était en train de la quitter. Il lui plongea encore une fois la tête dans l'eau. Amalia n'avait toujours pas repris complètement sa respiration et ne put retenir un toussotement qui lui fit perdre le peu d'air dans ses poumons. Son cœur ralentit et avant de fermer une dernière fois les paupières, elle vit le fond du bac en émaille au milieu de la nuée de ses cheveux, priant pour que Mimi aille chercher de l'aide dans un autre conduit.

\- Lâche-la Amycus, coupa la voix glaciale du directeur.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! Rogue ! Te voici ! J'expliquais à ta femme que le Maître n'aimait pas attendre… reprit le Mangemort d'un ton joyeux.

Derrière les mots se cachait une menace à l'encontre de son interlocuteur. Bien entendu, Voldemort était trop occupé par la fuite de Potter mais les Carrow feraient tout pour lui être agréable et si possible, servir leurs intérêts. Et quoi de mieux que d'évincer l'actuel directeur de Poudlard qu'ils estimaient trop mou dans la répression de la jeunesse magique.

\- Lâche-la, répéta Severus, la mâchoire crispée.

L'homme réaffirma son emprise sur Amalia, la traînant par la nuque aux pieds de son époux. Soudain, une lumière d'un bleu électrique envahit la pièce, précédée de peu par un bruit de lame. Les miroirs de la salle de bain se mirent à vibrer et quand enfin le professeur d'Histoire réussi à ouvrir les yeux, elle découvrit les deux Mangemorts se tordant de douleur au sol, leur sang se rependait autour d'eux. Les flaques d'eau qu'ils avaient provoquées par cette tentative de noyade se teignirent en rouge, diluant les traces de lutte. Le sortilège Sectumsempra avait de nouveau sévi dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

oOo

La douce voix de Madame Pomfresh attira Amalia vers la lueur des bougies qui dansaient dans l'infirmerie.

\- C'est bien, revenez parmi nous, murmura-t-elle.

Tout le côté droit de son visage lui faisait mal comme si elle s'était pris une porte sur l'arcade sourcilière.

\- Ils vous ont bien malmenée, compléta la femme. Bon, je vais descendre m'occuper d'eux à présent, je crois que quelqu'un veut vous parler…

La malade sourit faiblement pour rassurer Madame Pomfresh, rapidement remplacée par un Severus à l'air inquiet. Ses paumes chaudes se posèrent sur les joues de sa compagne qui lui saisit les poignets.

\- Je vais m'en sortir… souffla-t-elle entre deux battements de paupière.

Elle remarqua que ses avant-bras étaient enfermés dans des bandages très serrés.

\- Tu vas devoir passer la nuit ici, tu es encore trop faible pour être bougée.

\- Hum… Tu vas avoir du mal à t'endormir ce soir, _mon Prince_ … soupira-t-elle.

\- Je peux rester si tu le souhaites.

Il avait la mine livide, l'inquiétude avait grignoté les cernes déjà foncées sous ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres tombaient comme un rideau mortuaire autour de son visage.

\- Non, tu dormiras mieux dans notre lit et puis qu'est-ce que Pompom va penser si elle te voit rester à mon chevet ? N'oublie pas, tu es le méchant, je suis la gentille sorcière… rit-elle faiblement.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous les draps, cette agression l'avait plus ébranlée encore que les bons soins de Bellatrix pour une raison qu'il lui échappait. L'émotion lui monta dans la gorge et sans signe apparent, elle s'effondra. Des bras chauds et rassurants la saisir immédiatement, accompagnés de mots susurrés à voix basse.

\- Je suis désolée Severus, je suis faible…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as su faire face à bien pire. Tu t'en remettras…

\- J'ai vraiment cru mourir dans cette salle de bain… sanglota Amalia, les larmes se perdaient dans le cou de son compagnon.

\- Chuuuut… Tout ira bien. C'est fini. Je suis arrivé à temps pour les arrêter, Mimi est venue me chercher dès qu'elle s'est aperçue que tu ne t'en débarrassais pas seule. Je demanderai aux fantômes de te suivre au cas où.

\- Tu… Tu ne te rends pas compte, je n'ai même pas réussi à utiliser ma magie sans baguette ! J'étais bloquée ! Mon esprit s'est… s'est emballé !

La détresse faisait bafouiller la jeune femme, elle s'agitait dans son lit, repoussant de ses poings son protecteur. Alors pour une fois, ce fut Severus qui lui attrapa les mains et la rassura.

\- Pompom a dit que tu étais très fatiguée en ce moment et que tu t'étais plainte de ton dos. Peut-être est-ce que tu devrais prendre du repos, tu en as beaucoup fait pour aider Minerva et Pomona dernièrement. Si ton corps s'épuise, comment veux-tu que ton esprit réagisse ?

Il l'accompagna vers l'oreiller pour la forcer à se recoucher et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

\- Maintenant tu vas prendre cette potion de Sommeil, me promettre d'arrêter de porter des sacs de terreau et t'endormir… Compris ? ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Amalia esquissa une moue boudeuse et marmonna du bout des lèvres un timide « _oui_ ». Après avoir bu son remède, elle posa sa tête sur le nid de plumes et tenta de bloquer les flashs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. A bout, l'enseignante se plaignit :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir !

\- Laisse le temps à la potion de faire son effet, je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Je n'y arrive pas !

\- J'ai été si pénible quand tu m'as soigné il y a deux ans ?

\- Tu étais pire. Quand je t'ai trouvé tu sentais le Sombral ! J'ai même cru devoir te traîner sous la douche et te donner ton bain tellement tu faisais ta tête de mule !

Severus leva le nez pour fixer le mur et un petit sourire ravi lui étira les lèvres à l'évocation de cette possibilité.

\- Espèce de cochon ! pesta la jeune femme.

\- Il faut bien que j'ai de quoi m'occuper ce soir ! se justifia-t-il. J'admets qu'au début, je ne me serais pas laissé faire mais peut-être qu'avec un peu de persévérance...

Le sorcier déposa un baiser léger qui lui fut rendu. L'agitation s'était calmée dans les yeux d'Amalia.

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, tu n'as qu'à penser à quelque chose de plaisant. Tiens, par exemple, que faisiez-vous, Lily et toi lorsque vous n'étiez que toutes les deux ?

\- Hum… hé bien… débuta le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Ne me racontes pas, montre-moi plutôt…

Severus profita de l'absence de l'infirmière pour s'allonger contre sa femme, la tête posée sur son ventre. Il entra dans son esprit et se laissa porter par le souvenir aussi doux que ceux qu'il avait vu au premier abord lors de leur nuit de noces.

oOo

Lily et Amalia étaient assises dans l'herbe haute du parc, des libellules volaient autour d'elles. L'aînée était dans le dos de la plus jeune des Gryffondor, elle lui nattait les cheveux et y piquait des pâquerettes cueilles à la va-vite.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à produire un Patronus si jeune ? questionna Lily, admirative.

\- Papa m'a dit de penser à un souvenir heureux mais je n'y arrivais pas. A la place je me suis imaginée quelque chose de plaisant, tu vois ?

\- Oh ! C'est ingénieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? insista-t-elle, très curieuse. Un garçon ?

Amalia se mit à rougir.

\- Non ! Rooh Lily ! Non !

\- Les garçons ne t'intéressent pas ?

\- Si bien sûr… C'est juste que… ils sont bêtes.

L'éclat de rire cristallin de la rousse provoqua un pincement au cœur de Severus, lui rappelant à quel point les manifestations de joie de son amie lui manquaient.

\- Ils ne le sont pas tous et après, en grandissant, certains deviennent même acceptables comme compagnons, ajouta Lily.

\- Comme James ?

\- Hum… Oui, peut-être…

\- Allez ! Dis-le-moi ! Vous vous voyez ?

\- En effet, je ne peux rien te cacher…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- … Je m'étais imaginé autrement mon premier petit ami… soupira la préfète.

\- Différent à quel point ? réclama sa cadette.

\- En tout, figure-toi !

La jeune Amalia se tourna pour comprendre, déchiffrant mal les différentes expressions qui se peignaient sur le visage de Lily.

\- Parle-moi plutôt de ton prince charmant. Comment le vois-tu ?

\- Déjà il faudra qu'il soit intelligent, comme Papa ! s'exclama d'un ton résolu Amalia ce qui fit à nouveau rire son amie. Ensuite, il me donnera des tas d'enfants ! Et puis il devra bien s'entendre avec toi, c'est une évidence...

Pendant qu'elle parlait, la préfète continua de cajoler la petite fille, entourant ses épaules de ses bras pour la serrer fort contre son cœur. La chaleur et la gentillesse qui émanaient de cette étreinte étaient autant d'éléments qui apaisèrent à la fois les Severus et Amalia du présent.

\- Lily ? demanda une voix fluette.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu... m'aimeras... toujours ?

Le spectateur de ce souvenir n'entendit pas la réponse, Amalia venait de s'endormir. Il sortit lentement de la tête de sa compagne, deux mains s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux. Sans la réveiller, il les replaça sous le drap et éteignit la bougie qui éclairait le visage serein d'Amalia, juste à côté de sa baguette.

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds et, au détour du premier couloir, tomba nez à nez avec Madame Pomfresh.

\- Ah ! Excusez-moi Professeur, vous m'avez surprise ! s'exclama la vieille femme, la main posée sur sa poitrine.

La plus grande peur de Severus était de se faire surprendre en position de fragilité auprès d'Amalia, il relâcha donc sa posture quand il se rendit compte que l'infirmière n'avait certainement rien vu.

\- Ma femme vient de s'endormir, avez-vous fini de soigner les Carrow ? réclama-t-il d'un ton impérieux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Bien.

La médicomage inclina la tête et s'engouffra dans son bureau alors que son supérieur empruntait les escaliers vers les cachots. Une fois enfermée, elle souffla de soulagement car les talents de Legilimen de Severus n'étaient plus à démontrer. Elle craignait qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle l'avait vu avoir des gestes tendres envers sa compagne. L'infirmière soupira. Au final, elle avait eu raison de croire que le jeune Serpentard un peu gauche mais gentil, n'avait pas tout à fait disparu. Et là où l'espoir s'insinuait, la résistance s'affirmait.

oOo

L'état du professeur d'Histoire demeurait préoccupant aux yeux de Madame Pomfresh mais Amalia essaya de la rassurer jusqu'au moment où elle rendit son petit déjeuner à peine sortie du lit. Son dos la faisait toujours souffrir ainsi que sa poitrine quand elle parvint enfin à s'extraire de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir entendu les recommandations de la médicomage.

\- Non mais revenez ici jeune fille !

\- Pompom… gémit Amalia.

\- J'ai vu une marque sur votre omoplate ! Soit vous me laissez l'ausculter, soit je vous interdis de reprendre le travail aujourd'hui !

\- D'accord ! consentit à contrecœur l'enseignante.

Les mains de Madame Pomfresh étaient douces et chaudes, il y avait au moins une chose d'agréable dans cette situation. Elle approcha un bougeoir de la blessure et finit par tapoter doucement la cicatrice avec un objet en métal.

\- Hum… A l'occasion, il faut rouvrir ! conclut l'infirmière.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez quelque chose sous la peau, il faudrait l'enlever. Qu'est-ce qui vous a provoqué cette marque ?

\- Areum…

Amalia se racla la gorge, après tout elle pouvait à présent expliquer ce qu'elle faisait dans la Forêt Interdite avec Severus puisqu'ils étaient mariés. Plus personne ne viendrait faire d'histoire.

\- Alors ? insista Madame Pomfresh. C'est Severus ?

\- Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'un ton scandalisé avant de reprendre d'une voix plus détendue. Saviez-vous qu'il y avait sur le domaine de Poudlard des marécages ?

\- Amalia ?

\- Oh ! On dirait Albus lorsque vous prononcez mon prénom ainsi ! Et bien à l'intérieur, il y a une hydre qui y vit…

L'infirmière secoua la tête et roula des yeux au ciel.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est une hydre qui vous a blessée…

\- Si, répondit penaude, la jeune femme.

\- Bien, il n'y a plus d'urgence car si vous aviez été empoisonnée, les effets auraient été immédiats. Mais au vu de la taille de votre cicatrice, je pense que vous avez une écaille sous la peau. En tout cas félicitations, vous avez réussi à me cacher une blessure qui a dû suinter en plus ! Je ne sais pas qui vous a soigné mais cette personne a fait du bon travail…

Amalia serra les lèvres et évita le regard de sa collègue.

\- Ah d'accord ! J'en conclus que vous vous êtes arrangée avec Severus ! gronda la médicomage. Que me cachez-vous encore ?

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant ! acheva Amalia avant de s'enfuir.

oOo

Elle mit à profit une heure battante entre deux cours pour s'installer dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau et subir les délicieuses caresses du soleil tiède sur sa nuque. Après quelques minutes, un doigt agile le posa sur sa tempe et descendit jusqu'à son menton pour la réveiller.

\- Bonjour ma Belle aux bois dormants… murmura Severus d'une voix de velours.

\- Bonjour _mon Prince_ … Hum, désolée… Je… Je ne pensais pas faire un somme mais j'étais si bien… bafouilla-t-elle en se redressant. Il est quelle heure ? s'affola la jeune femme, une fois ses idées en place.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as vingt minutes avant ta prochaine classe. Pompom a dit de te reposer, tu aurais même dû aller dans notre lit…

\- Je vais bien !

\- Je ne crois pas. Ton corps n'arrive pas à récupérer aussi bien qu'en début d'année, il faut que tu te tiennes tranquille, insista le sorcier, plus autoritaire.

Mais Amalia ne répondit pas, résolue à descendre aux serres dès que possible pour prendre des nouvelles de Hagrid et du Professeur Chourave. D'un coup, son fauteuil pivota pour faire face à un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Je te défends formellement de tenter quoique ce soit qui aille à l'encontre des ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, articula d'un ton glacial le directeur.

Penché en avant, les mains en appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, son expression reflétait une colère froide. Il impressionna Amalia par sa posture mais très vite, elle s'enfonça dans son assise et rétorqua :

\- Si tu crois que ce genre d'intimidation fonctionne avec moi…

\- Ne me contrains pas à te menacer.

Il conclut sa phrase par un baiser sec sur le front de sa compagne et se redressa. Il pivota, faisait valser les pans de sa cape et quitta la pièce non sans avoir lancé un avertissement.

\- Tout le personnel de l'école est convoqué à la fin des cours. Aucun retard ne sera accepté _Professeur Rogue-Richards_!

Et il claque la porte du bureau sous le regard perturbé de sa femme encore ensommeillée.

oOo

Fort heureusement, à l'heure de la réunion, les étourdissements de cette dernière avaient disparu avec son envie irrépressible de révolte. Dans la pièce aux hautes arches patientaient déjà certains de ses collègues et les murmurent cessèrent à son approche. Ce qu'elle prit pour elle au début, se releva être le silence qui précédait en réalité l'entrée des Carrow et de Severus. Les surveillants marquèrent une pause en voyant Amalia et, après une moue renfrognée, Amycus qui arborait encore une blessure au visage, s'approcha du siège à gauche de celui réservé au directeur. Severus tira le fauteuil et l'orienta vers sa compagne pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Le message était clair : Minerva étant déjà installée à sa droite en qualité d'ancienne directrice adjointe, la seule place à ses côtés était réservée à son épouse.

Le Mangemort adressa une œillade noire à son supérieur et contourna la table, forcé à aller chercher une chaise à l'opposé. Sa sœur, prise au dépourvu, hésita avant de se retrouver entre Trelawney et une Madame Pince attentive. Du concierge à l'infirmière, tous les adultes se tournèrent vers leur supérieur.

\- Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui afin de vous rappeler un certain nombre de règles suite à l'incident d'hier. Je ne peux tolérer que les enseignants ou le personnel de Poudlard s'adonne à des règlements de comptes puérils, déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Il se redressa et débuta une mise en scène dont lui seul avait le secret. Ses mains se posèrent sur le dossier du siège d'Amalia pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Je vais débuter par les rumeurs d'après lesquelles des personnes, ici, dans le château, organiseraient des soirées privatives.

Il descendit ses doigts dans le cou de sa compagne, repoussant ses cheveux pour dégager son cou.

\- Si tant est qu'elles existent, ces manifestations sont interdites. Tout manquement à cet avertissement conduirait inexorablement la personne responsable à un renvoi définitif et un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Les sous-entendus étaient pour Hagrid mais c'était sur Amalia que Severus refermait sa main, affirmant sa prise sur l'épaule de sa compagne tout en fixant de son éternel regard pénétrant, le demi-géant qui n'en menait pas large.

\- De plus, reprit-il, la discipline a été confiée aux directeurs adjoints que sont Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Je tiens à rappeler…

Ses iris noirs se posèrent à présent sur les gardes-chiourmes, sa main serrant plus fort encore Amalia qui demeura impassible.

\- … Qu'ils en ont la charge uniquement pour les élèves. Le personnel de l'école et ses enseignants, sont sous _ma_ responsabilité.

Il insista, appuyant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme jusqu'à la faire céder. Elle s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, la mâchoire crispée. A l'autre bout de la table, le frère et la sœur ne baissèrent pas les yeux, la colère leur fit craquer les jointures de leurs poings.

\- Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui, _Professeur_ , lança d'un ton provoquant Alecto. Il me semble qu'Amycus et moi-même avons les pleins pouvoirs pour assurer l'avenir des futurs dirigeants de ce pays. Si nous estimons que les professeurs ne sont pas en capacité d'appliquer le règlement…

La Mangemort toisa quelques instants les directeurs des quatre maisons avant de planter ses pupilles dans celles d'Amalia.

\- Alors il nous apparaît important de modifier les consignes que nous avions édictées en qualité de surveillants.

Severus croisa les bras, attendant le moment les Carrow allaient asseoir leur autonomie face au directeur, prenant à témoin toute l'école. Amalia en profita pour masser son épaule endolorie, pesta intérieurement à l'adresse de son époux :

 _\- J'ai bien compris où tu voulais en venir ! Inutile de me faire un bleu !_

Il aurait voulu pénétrer son esprit pour lui répondre mais il se concentra sur son interlocutrice.

\- Toutes les retenues devront avoir lieu dans notre bureau. Les professeurs n'auront plus à s'occuper de cette corvée dès aujourd'hui.

McGonagall retint une exclamation pendant que Slughorn s'étouffa avec le thé qu'il sirotait, indifférent au début de la réunion.

\- A moins que vous ayez un argument du _Ministère_ allant à l'encontre de cette décision ? renchérit Alecto, trop heureuse de la réaction de peur chez ses collègues alors que son frère jubilait dans son coin.

« _Ministère_ » n'était qu'une appellation pour déguiser les volontés de Voldemort. Sur ce point Severus savait qu'il devait être plus malin que ses directeurs adjoints imposés. Il leva un sourcil d'indifférence et répondit :

\- Soit…

Cependant, avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose, l'enseignant de Sortilèges se révolta.

\- Enfin, vous ne pouvez accepter que…

\- Il suffit Filius. Mr. et Miss Carrow ont été nominés à Poudlard pour reprendre en main la discipline. S'il estime que les élèves ne se conforment pas aux exigences du Ministère, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, alors, je me dois de leur accorder tous les moyens nécessaires à l'application de ces consignes.

Le demi-gnome allait contester les ordres de son supérieur qui coupa court.

\- Ainsi, j'exige de la part de tous les professeurs, le respect de cette nouvelle consigne. Suis-je assez clair ? réclama le Serpentard d'un ton impérieux.

Son enseignant ne répondit pas, préférant baisser les yeux vers ses mains.

\- Filius ? insista alors Severus.

\- Oui, Professeur, marmonna d'une voix à peine audible le petit homme.

\- Avez-vous d'autres points à soumettre à l'assemblée ?

La question du directeur conduit les adultes présents à échanger des regards interrogateurs. Soudain, la voix fluette de Flitwick s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Et quand est-il du _Poudlard Express_?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Severus, reprenant place en bout de table.

\- Les vacances de Pâques approchent et pendant le dernier convoi, des élèves ont été enlevés alors que le train étant sous votre responsabilité. Que comptez-vous faire pour y remédier ?

Le regard du demi-gnome brillait de défiance. Il avait perdu en plus de Luna, deux autres étudiants de sa maison. Les Serpentard avaient été épargnés mais au total, à son arrivée sur Londres, le _Poudlard Express_ avait été délesté d'une dizaine d'élèves.

\- Y a-t-il des volontaires pour accompagner nos étudiants jusqu'à Londres et assurer leur sécurité ? questionna le directeur.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que sa femme lève le bras.

\- Amalia… soupira-t-il, cachant ses yeux dans une main. Qui d'autre ?

Timidement, deux autres membres du personnel se manifestèrent.

\- Bien, c'est donc décidé. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre intervention, la réunion est close.

Flitwick sourit de satisfaction et le professeur d'Histoire se redressa d'un coup pour tenter une sortie rapide mais la voix trainante de son époux raisonna dans la pièce.

\- Veuillez rester ici, Mrs. Rogue-Richards.

McGonagall et Chourave s'en allèrent, inquiètes de laisser leur collègue seule avec le directeur. Une fois la porte close, Amalia se crispa, les yeux fermés, persuadée qu'elle allait une fois de plus recevoir un déluge de reproches. Pourtant, ce fut une poigne délicate qui l'attira vers la dos du fauteuil directorial et un souffle tiède qui lui caressa la joue.

\- Amalia, regarde-moi s'il te plaît… demanda-t-il à sa proie, coincée entre le siège et ses bras.

Elle ouvrit un œil puis deux en constatant que l'expression de Severus n'était pas contrariée.

\- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir la nuit dernière et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que même Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à te mettre au pas. J'en déduis qu'il n'existe rien qui puisse te faire rester calme… Il disait que tu étais comme le vent, indomptable.

Amalia esquissa une moue amusée.

\- Mais essaye de te mettre quelques secondes à ma place. S'il… s'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrais pas…

La voix du sorcier se brisa, provoquant un pincement dans la poitrine de sa femme.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au visage de son aimé qu'elle embrassa, délicatement.

\- Tu n'es pas invincible et j'en ai eu l'illustration hier. J'ai bien failli te perdre alors s'il te plaît, fais au moins semblant de t'incliner aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle hésita puis consentit à murmurer.

\- Je vais y réfléchir… pendant mon voyage sur Londres… si tu m'y autorises…

Severus secoua la tête avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oui, mon indisciplinée Gryffondor.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Don du jour

 **Note** : Bon hé hoooo ! Y'a encore quelqu'un ? (je connais la réponse, je vois les stats !) Pas une review depuis des semaines ! Les vacances ou le texte vous ont fait fuir ?

A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre qui vous fera bondir !


	15. Chapitre 15 – Don du jour

**Chapitre 15 – Don du jour**

Sur le quai à Pré-au-Lard, les élèves patientaient, en deux rangs bien distincts. La plupart était surexcité à l'idée de retrouver leurs familles saines et sauves. Ils demeurèrent cependant calmes, conscients que les Carrow les avaient à l'œil jusqu'à leur départ. Depuis quelques jours, les annonces de décès s'étaient tuent, ce fut donc dans une ambiance agréable mais fraîche que Hagrid prévint de l'arrivée de la locomotive rutilante. Le personnel laissa les étudiants faire éclater leur joie dès que le train s'élança à pleine vitesse et le voyage se passa sans encombre. Londres apparut en fin de journée sous une bruine fine qui n'entacha en rien la bonne humeur des vacanciers. Et cette fois-ci, Amalia put transplaner jusqu'à son perron sans qu'un comité d'accueil ne la force à une visite chez les Malefoy.

Son hall d'entrée s'anima instantanément, les centaines de personnages en photos la scrutèrent, curieux de voir la propriétaire des lieux revenir plus tôt que prévu. Elle déposa sa valise au pied de son lit et ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer la maison. Après un long bain avec pour compagnon un roman, elle se sentit enfin un peu apaisée. S'éloigner du château lui fit plus de bien qu'elle n'avait pu se l'imaginer. La jeune femme dîna dans une atmosphère un peu trop calme à son goût et, à bout de force, elle s'effondra dans les draps frais de bonne heure.

A son réveil, sans même avoir ouvert les paupières, elle sentit sa tête tourner et son estomac se soulever. Le traitement des Carrow avait laissé des séquelles qu'elle peinait à faire disparaître, sa présence à Londres serait peut-être idéal pour une petite visite à Ste Mangouste.

Soudain, le carillon de l'entrée retentit. Amalia regarda le réveil, il était déjà midi ! Elle avait dormi plus d'une demi-journée !

\- Qui est là ? réclama-t-elle après avoir dévalé les marches, enfilé à toute vitesse un peignoir et ordonné quelque peu ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Dépêchez-vous Amalia ! s'agaça la voix masculine derrière la porte.

La maîtresse de maison l'ouvrit, l'air ahuri.

\- Kingsley ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

L'homme s'engouffra dans le hall, faisant fit des convenances.

\- L'Ordre m'envoie, nous avons appris par Ginny Weasley que vous étiez de retour sans votre mari.

Il s'arrêta pour détailler la jeune femme avant de demander, incrédule :

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous avez bonne mine en tout cas.

\- Non, pardon ! s'excusa Amalia tout en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir. Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais faire du thé.

L'eau frémissait dans la bouilloire, elle sortit son service en porcelaine bleu et retint toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, Shacklebolt scrutait les couvertures des très nombreux livres alignés sur les étagères.

\- Comment allez-vous Kingsley ?

\- Je suis en fuite, je suppose que ce détail ne vous a pas échappé.

\- En effet, j'étudie la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour ce qu'il y a encore à en tirer. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ted Tonks ?

Le sorcier se retourna, l'air sombre et secoua la tête.

\- Nous l'annoncerons dans la prochaine émission de _Potterveille_...

\- Oh non ! Dora ! laissa échapper Amalia.

\- Elle est déjà au courant et a préféré rester auprès de sa mère jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse.

Le visage caché par ses mains, son interlocutrice releva lentement le menton comme pour ralentir le moment où elle devrait poser cette question.

\- Qui d'autre ?

\- Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas s'est échappé à temps.

Son ancien professeur soupira.

\- Il y a aussi de nouveaux meurtres de moldus en ce moment, des familles entières. Ginny nous a dit que vous aviez également beaucoup à faire au château pour protéger les élèves...

\- C'est un fait mais je peux compter sur Minerva et les autres. Comme vont Tonks et Remus ?

\- Ils sont en sécurité pour le moment, l'Ordre les protège. Redarguty nous a aussi fait savoir qu'il vous avez fait venir à l'opéra pour vous voir seule…

\- J'aurais aimé entendre parler de cet allié un peu plus tôt à ce propos, répliqua-t-elle, un brin contrariée.

\- Nous avons eu connaissance de sa présence que peu de temps après la mort d'Albus. Il nous a été d'une grande aide depuis que je n'ai plus le droit de mettre les pieds au ministère, reprit Kingsley tout en faisant des allers-retours devant la cheminée vide. Il nous a aussi dit que Rogue était détestable avec vous.

Amalia se figea, comprenant que le fonctionnaire jouait certainement un double-jeu à la demande de Dumbledore afin de préserver la couverture de Severus auprès de Voldemort.

\- Cela vous inquièterait-il ? répondit la jeune femme avec malice.

\- Je ne disais pas cela pour vous faire un reproche.

L'homme contourna le canapé pour s'asseoir auprès d'Amalia.

\- Tout l'Ordre vous est reconnaissant de prendre soin des enfants mais aussi des êtres vivants dans le château. Faites attention à vous...

\- Je vous le promets, Kingsley.

\- Bien. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser. Avant de partir, Lupin m'a demandé de déposer une chose pour vous.

Et avec toute la douceur que ce grand homme impressionnant pouvait avoir, il se pencha vers le front d'Amalia et l'embrassa de la part de son ami. Elle le remercia par un sourire et le regarda transplaner devant son perron, la protection magique vibra quelques instants avant de se taire. La maîtresse de maison réalisation alors que la guerre était bien là et le flot incessant de mauvaises nouvelles reprenait, comme la première fois à la différence près que cette fois-ci, elle était prête à se battre.

Après une brève toilette, Amalia attacha ses cheveux haut, laissant retomber ses boucles sur sa nuque qui la balayaient à chaque mouvement de la tête. Sa baguette à la main, elle pénétra dans le grenier et se résolut à briser les enchantements que son père avait placés là bien avant sa naissance. Elle inspira, tendit les mains vers le plafond et appela les fils invisibles qui entouraient la maison. Un à un, comme une toile d'araignée, le tissage se mit à briller sur les murs en lambris. La sorcière brandit sa baguette et coupa, fil après fil, le cocon de normalité qu'elle avait toujours connu. Quand elle eut fini, il ne resta que le sortilège d'Illusion qui empêchait sa voisine d'être trop curieuse et aux Mangemorts de s'approcher de son paillasson. Libérée de tout carcan, la maison, comme les habitations contenant de la magie, se mit à réagir. Sa propriétaire sentit la moindre étincelle de sorcellerie, du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'aux malles du grenier.

Guidée par l'instinct, Amalia descendit dans le salon. Quelque chose l'attirait vers cette pièce. L'air était chargé, presque électrisant et la fine poussière qui passait devant les fenêtres habillait le vide de petits reflets de lumière. Comme hypnotisée par ce spectacle pourtant familier, elle ne fit pas attention et se prit les pieds dans le tapis de travers après le départ de Kingsley. Amalia trébucha et se retint extremis au bord du buffet où deux ans plus tôt, Tonks chercha à quatre pattes, les anneaux des Moires qu'elle avait fait tomber. Ce souvenir étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, surprise d'être si mièvre en de pareilles circonstances. Juste avant de se redresser, elle passa une main sous le meuble, par curiosité et acquis de conscience, certaine d'y trouver des moutons de poussière. Pourtant, ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit objet rond et froid, en métal. Incrédule, elle le sortit et découvrit le troisième anneau représentant un serpent lové sur lui-même. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle brandit sa baguette vers son portrait et invoqua Livius Richards.

\- Bonjour _mon Astre._

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'Amalia en avait presque oublié le timbre si particulier et grave de son père. Elle se retourna pour le saluer.

\- Oui Papa, j'en suis désolée. Les défenses de Poudlard ne me permettent toujours pas de t'appeler là-bas et pourtant, il s'est produit tant de choses depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es livide... s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Avant que je ne te raconte tout, peux-tu me répondre sur les Anneaux des Moires ? Tu m'avais dit que le troisième réapparaîtrait quand son porteur se présenterait à lui.

\- Oui, et ? demanda Livius, les sourcils froncés.

Sa fille ouvrit la paume de sa main dans laquelle brillait le bijou.

\- Qui l'a trouvé ?

\- Moi... répondit-elle fébrilement.

\- Et quand ? questionna d'une manière pressée le tableau.

\- Maintenant.

Amalia regardait son père, une expression troublée au visage, les larmes aux yeux. Livius comprit alors ce que son enfant refusait d'admettre.

\- Tu es radieuse ma fille, souffla-t-il avec un sourire attendri. Félicitations.

Les joues de la jeune femme furent envahies par deux torrents, au grand désarroi du portrait.

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas possible, Papa !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi donc Amalia ?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange m'a blessée pendant ma captivité. Les médecins ont été clairs, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! s'exclama-t-elle au milieu de sanglots.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir alors, répondit calmement Livius. Passe l'anneau à ton doigt.

Tremblante d'émotion, elle s'exécuta, enfilant l'objet à son annulaire juste à côté du premier serpent d'argent. Les deux animaux s'animèrent pour s'enrouler l'un autour de l'autre et se figer. Le visage de Livius rayonna en apprenant la bonne nouvelle.

\- Papa !

\- Oui _mon Astre_? rit le portrait.

\- L'anneau ! Il... Il...

\- Effectivement, tu es enceinte. Ce qui explique également ton émotivité et ta fatigue, je sens ton énergie filer beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude...

La jeune femme fixait toujours sa main, elle s'assit lentement, sous le choc.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi ma fille. Ta venue dans notre vie a été la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée à ta mère et moi. J'espère que tu profiteras également de ce grand bonheur. En attendant, je te laisse l'annoncer au père...

Livius disparut du cadre et laissa l'Amalia peinte reprendre sa place, les yeux rivés sur son double qui ne s'en remettait pas.

Ce fut son estomac qui la tira de ses réflexions en hurlant de famine une demi-heure plus tard.

oOo

Son état de confusion la mena jusqu'à la nuit sans qu'elle ne parvienne à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les dernières heures du jour. Amalia s'endormit, épuisée par toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçu et incapable d'évaluer si la nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête à peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils clos. Cet enfant à naître risquait sa vie à présent tout autant que ses parents dans cette guerre. La jeune femme se tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre, agrippant les couvertures qu'elle tira d'un geste rageur. Enfin, quand elle sentit le sommeil venir, autre chose attira son attention.

Le parfum suave de la cannelle et la pomme verte lui chatouilla le nez suivit par le souffle chaud de son propriétaire dans son cou. Les lèvres douces, déposèrent un baiser au creux de son oreille et la voix grave de Severus demanda :

\- Tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil quand je ne suis pas auprès de toi ?

Allongé au-dessus d'elle, il s'était faufilé jusqu'à la chambre pour surprendre sa femme et rapidement, comme par réflexion, Amalia passa ses bras autour de son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

\- _Mon Prince_ … Que viens-tu faire ici ? Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. J'avais juste envie de passer une nuit avec toi.

Ses paroles étaient murmurées d'une manière rauque, témoignant du désir qu'il voulait partager. Ses mains soulevèrent la chemise de nuit à la recherche d'un sein à agacer ou d'un vêtement à enlever. Les soupirs de sa victime se transformèrent en des gémissements, Amalia se laissa gagner par cette étonnante visite nocturne jusqu'à ce que ses mauvais rêves la rattrapent.

\- Non, attends Severus ! Il faut que nous parlions !

\- Hum… lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ?

\- Je ne crois pas…

Mais l'homme continuait sa descente vers la poitrine de sa maîtresse, indifférent à la main d'Amalia qui cherchait l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. A la place, elle trouva sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Lumière qui eut au moins le mérite d'arrêter le Serpentard.

\- Depuis quand peut-on user de la magie ici ? s'étonna-t-il, relevant la tête de sous les draps.

\- Il y a énormément de choses qui ont changé en seulement une journée…

Face à cette déclaration, le sorcier bascula sur la place de libre dans le lit et s'assit en tailleur pendant que la jeune femme se redressait, les jambes ramenées vers elle.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Ce matin, Kingsley est venu m'apporter des nouvelles de la part de l'Ordre. Redarguty est bien de notre côté et ne leur a pas révélé que tu œuvrais pour eux. Mais il n'a aussi annoncé la mort du père de Dora… J'ai compris que je devais agir aussi en dehors du château, que je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis seuls. Alors, j'ai décidé d'ôter les verrous, c'était une manière de transformer la maison en quartier général…

Amalia baissa les yeux et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux.

\- Immédiatement, quelque chose m'a attirée vers le salon et là, je suis tombée sur le troisième anneau, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- Comment cela ? Kingsley était toujours là ? C'est lui le dernier porteur ?

\- Non Severus…

Elle lui tendit alors sa main gauche où les deux serpents enroulés l'un sur l'autre brillaient avec force. Il demeura incrédule, observant l'étrange phénomène qui s'était produit.

\- Pourquoi ton alliance a-t-elle changée de forme ? s'enquit-il, toujours plus curieux.

\- J'ai invoqué Papa et il m'a dit de passer le troisième anneau à mon annulaire. Les deux bagues se sont muent en une seule. Je suis enceinte, Severus.

Il prit la nouvelle comme une chape de plomb qui lui serait tombée sur les épaules, ne réalisant pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était venu au milieu de la nuit pour faire une surprise à sa femme. A la place, il se retrouvait à entendre une annonce improbable. Les mains chaudes d'Amalia saisirent les siennes et le ramenèrent dans leur chambre. A y repenser, son épouse était différente, plus fatiguée, plus sérieuse mais également plus posée. Assise sur le lit, son ventre était rebondi et en le regardant, il fut pris d'un autre sentiment. Il osa poser la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau satinée, une expression indéchiffrable le faisait froncer les sourcils. Lentement, il colla son oreille sur le ventre d'Amalia et écouta les gazouillis de son estomac.

\- Tu n'entendras rien, _mon Prince_. Ce bébé est trop petit…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu portes un petit miracle.

A ses mots, ce fut Amalia qui ressenti quelque chose de nouveau : l'assurance que tout irait bien. Et elle fondit en larmes, serrant son compagnon contre elle. Ses doutes s'étaient envolés pour laisser place au creux de son cœur, à une force qu'elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir exister. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie, au-delà du possible, au-delà du mesurable.

Severus resta de longues minutes silencieux à caresser ses courbes rondes, songeant à ce que son propre père avait pu éprouver quand sa mère lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Avait-il était heureux au moins quelques instants ? S'était-il posé toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête comme : serais-je un bon père ? Est-il en bonne santé ? Comment vais-le l'élever ? Et brusquement, la réalité de la guerre le rattrapa. S'il s'en sortait, qu'est-ce que les gens penseront de ce petit être ? Comment va-t-il vivre avec les crimes de son père en héritage ? Aura-t-il honte de lui ?

Les mains d'Amalia chassèrent ces incertitudes en passant dans les cheveux de jais, rappelant qu'elle serait toujours là pour eux, deux.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on l'a fait ? demanda-t-il, s'extirpant de ses rêveries. Je veux dire, as-tu une idée du moment où nous avons conçu cet enfant ?

\- Je dirais… dans la bibliothèque ? C'est le moment qui correspondrait le mieux il me semble puisque l'on n'a pas pu se retrouver seuls avant…

Severus se redressa et fixa sa femme.

\- De toutes les fois où nous avons fait l'amour, il a fallu que cela soit dans… la bibliothèque ?! Cette information ne doit jamais sortir de cette chambre ! s'exclama le sorcier en pensant à la tête que ferait sa mère si elle l'apprenait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! rit Amalia. A qui vais-je répéter une chose pareille ?

Son compagnon redevint sérieux.

\- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, tu en as conscience ?

oOo

Ce qui réveilla Amalia était doux, sucré et légèrement humide sur ses lèvres. Elles s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi avant même que ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent. Elle n'avait pas rêvé donc, son mari l'avait bien rejoint hier soir.

\- Hum, bonjour _mon Prince_ , souffla-t-elle après lui avoir rendu son baiser. As-tu bien dormi ?

La jeune femme battit des paupières, heureuse de le trouver à ses côtés.

\- Comme toujours quand je suis près de toi.

Il caressa la joue d'Amalia puis descendit le long de son cou, s'arrêta quelques instants sur le décolleté avant de reprendre vers le ventre et de poser une main grande ouverte dessus.

\- Hum, hum… soupira-t-elle, attendrie par ce geste. Tu avais déjà réfléchi au fait d'avoir un enfant ?

\- Non, je ne m'en suis jamais senti digne, admit le sorcier d'une voix sombre avant de reprendre un peu plus détendu. J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne pourrais pas...

\- Les médecins m'avaient dit que la matrice était abîmée et qu'un embryon ne pourrait pas s'y attacher. Mais depuis deux mois, il a réussi à faire son nid et à s'y agripper.

Amalia caressa son ventre et rejoignit la main de Severus. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

\- S'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Que ferais-tu ? s'inquiéta l'homme, les yeux baissés vers le nombril découvert de la future maman.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, _mon Prince_ car justement, tu as maintenant une autre raison de t'en sortir. Je t'interdis de nous laisser tous les deux…

\- Amalia, toi aussi tu cours un grand danger. La prophétie… Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'apprend… murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

\- S'il s'agit bien de l'enfant de la prophétie, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il me protégera.

\- L'anneau t'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait du « _Troisième_ » porteur...

\- Le « _Troisième_ » peut être un autre, nous n'en savons rien. Cependant, si c'était bien le cas, cela implique aussi que _Son_ règne n'arrivera pas avant au moins 7 mois…

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'en supplie, prends soin de vous deux, reprit Severus d'un ton plus autoritaire. Je veux que tu rentres au château dès que possible, quitte à ce que j'envoie une autre personne accompagner les élèves dans le _Poudlard Express_ au retour des vacances. Tu ne pourras pas être surveillée pendant ta grossesse par un médecin de Ste Mangouste et en parler à Pompom serait trop risqué. Il faut absolument que tu arrives à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu t'es ralliée à sa cause afin qu'il reporte son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Comme Harry ? répliqua d'une manière presque désinvolte Amalia.

Le regard de son époux se posa sur le sien, faisant écho à la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits de protéger le fils de Lily.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller jusque là, simplement de temporiser avec les soupçons qu _'Il_ pourrait avoir à ton sujet, répondit Severus, accompagnant sa phrase d'un baiser. S'il te plaît…

\- Je t'ai promis d'y réfléchir avant de partir de Poudlard mais au vue des circonstances, la question ne se pose plus.

Des larmes s'accumulaient aux coins des yeux d'Amalia, menaçant de couler à tout moment. Le sorcier les chassa d'un sourire tendre et continua d'une voix de velours.

\- Lily si c'est une fille ?

\- C'est une évidence, non ? rit-elle, essuyant du revers de la main les reliquats de son trop plein d'émotions et maudissant les hormones qui la rendait si sensible.

\- Et pour un garçon alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée… Mais je veux un prénom qui ait du sens, quelque chose qui représente les circonstances dans lesquelles il va venir au monde, si cela te convient…

Surpris par la volonté qui émanait de cette déclaration, Severus marqua un temps avant de répondre.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.

Puis il passa ses bras autour des épaules de sa femme qui se blottit contre lui, protégeant leur bébé de leur deux corps. Il perdit son visage dans les cheveux blonds dont il huma les senteurs sucrées.

\- Dis, tu m'aimeras toujours autant quand il sera là ? questionna-t-il d'un ton à demi-boudeur.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, l'amour ne se divise pas, ça se multiplie ! gloussa la future maman. Mais là, je vais devoir te laisser, mon estomac dicte tous mes réveils !

Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'enferma à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard barbouillée. Severus attendait sur le palier, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je vais devoir partir avant que le château ne se réveille et il va falloir que tu caches ce genre de symptômes bien que je doute que les Carrow soient les premiers à comprendre leur signification…

\- Hum, je ne vomis pas pour le plaisir… Si j'avais une solution…

\- Justement, tu en as une dans le laboratoire de ton père, dit le sorcier en l'attirant dans ses bras, à l'endroit même où un an plus tôt, ils s'étaient tenus debout à moitié nus avant de se découvrir charnellement.

\- Dans le grimoire où nous avons trouvé la potion de Tempérance, il y avait un anti-vomitif à prendre lors de la préparation de certains filtres. Il n'arrête pas les nausées cependant, il te permettra d'assurer tes cours sans être malade ce qui devrait déjà être un grand pas.

\- D'accord, je regarde cette recette tout à l'heure, marmonna Amalia, le visage posé contre la peau chaude de son amant. Je n'aime pas que tu me vois malade…

\- Tu n'es pas malade, tu es enceinte.

La jeune femme sourit et étreignit doucement le corps fin qui lui procurait tant de frissons à chaque caresse. Elle murmura alors :

\- Et heureuse.

oOo

Il fut donc convenu que le professeur d'Histoire rentre à Poudlard dès le week-end suivant, par le réseau des Cheminées. A son grand mécontentement, par principe plus que par commodité, la maîtresse des lieux laissa faire les fonctionnaires du Ministère qui vinrent raccorder son âtre. Son père avait toujours repoussé cette connexion moderne dans la maison, Amalia se vit contrainte par son époux qui préférait ce système au transplanage vu son état de santé.

\- Et puis l'autre avantage, c'est que nous n'aurons plus à passer chez _Barjow et Beurk_ pour nous rentre sur Londres. Songes-y, avait-il conclu avant de retourner à l'école.

Elle avait remercié les techniciens du Ministère et s'apprêtait à fermer le couvercle de sa malle quand elle se souvint que deux choses essentielles devaient être faites avant son départ.

\- Bonjour toi, lança-t-elle à son propre tableau. Pourrais-tu me rendre ce que je t'ai confié ?

Le portrait sourit et inclina la tête avant de disparaître dans le décor et de revenir. L'Amalia peinte avait dans ses bras un coffret à l'aura étrange. Sept mains squelettiques retenaient le couvercle en acajou, comme la Mort se raccrochant à la vie. La boite trouva rapidement une place dans la malle de voyage, entre les sous-vêtements de sa propriétaire. Enfin, la jeune femme pénétra dans le laboratoire de son père au premier étage. Les fioles vides patientaient depuis son dernier passage avec Severus ici, lorsqu'ils avaient fabriqué la potion de Tempérance. Sur les étagères, une partie des herbes et de la réserve était couverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière, à l'opposé de gros ouvrages annonçaient des titres énigmatiques. Dès les premières pages du grimoire de Livius, une recette indiquait comment se prémunir des vomissements lors de la préparation de filtres particulièrement odorants. Beaucoup d'ingrédients étaient nécessaires dont certains se trouvaient dans la serre de la cuisine mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure à sa fille pour achever son travail. Avec soulagement, Amalia rangea les fioles et le chaudron, éteignit le feu et garda sur elle l'anti-vomitif. Juste avant de remettre à sa place le livre de potions, elle parcourut, songeuse, les lignes écrites par son père. Penser à son enfant à naître lui rappela les raisons qui avaient conduit Livius à tant de sacrifices ainsi qu'à celui de sa mère. Elle espérait, un pincement au cœur, que son bébé pourrait grandir avec ses deux parents en vie.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer au château via le bureau du directeur. Elle savait également que le portrait de Dumbledore à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis des mois, y serait aussi. A cette pensée, elle regretta presque de ne pas affronter le froid rude de ce début avril en passant par Pré-au-Lard.

Sa valise à la main, une poignée de poudre de Cheminette toute fraîche dans l'autre, Amalia annonça sa destination et regarda son salon disparaître dans les flammes vertes de l'âtre. Un battement de paupière plus tard, elle aperçut Severus penché sur des parchemins, la tête posée sur son poing et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Te voilà enfin… soupira-t-il, sans quitter du regard son travail.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? répliqua-t-elle avec malice pendant qu'elle balayait la cendre sur ses vêtements.

\- Peut-être.

Il reposa sa plume et daigna enfin lever les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se tenait droite, sa cape de voyage sur les épaules dissimulait ses formes et ses joues rosies lui donnaient bonne mine. Sans qu'il n'arrive à le contrôler, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Amalia ignora le portrait de son tuteur et s'approcha de son époux pour l'embrasser.

\- J'avais surtout quelque chose d'important à t'apprendre avant que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne le fasse.

La mine réjouie d'Amalia s'évanouit.

\- C'est Harry ? s'affola-t-elle.

\- Non, il s'agit de Hagrid cette fois-ci. Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis assuré de son état mais pendant mon absence, il a organisé une fête de soutien à Harry Potter.

\- Par tous les dieux… Les Carrow l'ont découvert ?

\- Exact. Fort heureusement, c'était avant que ses invités n'arrivent ce qui me permet encore de garder en un seul morceau les élèves impliqués et ma mère… soupira le directeur. Ils n'ont pas réussi à le capturer et il a pris la fuite dans les montagnes hors du domaine avec son chien et son frère. Mes espions me l'ont confirmé.

\- Tes espions ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que le château ne recèle pour son directeur, d'atouts inconnus de ses habitants ?

Amalia secoua la tête, soulagée de savoir son ami à l'abris et surtout loin des Carrow bien que sa présence fut toujours d'un réconfort en ces temps difficiles.

\- Je vais aller me faire couler un bain et te laisser terminer ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- Hum… Avant de t'enfuir, je pense que ce courrier de Redarguty va t'intéresser, dit-il en savourant le goût des lèvres de sa compagne.

Elle prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil directorial et débuta sa lecture. Le fonctionnaire infiltré expliquait que des comportements étranges chez les secrétaires agitaient le ministère. Les Mangemorts hauts placés avaient donné des ordres pour renforcer la propagande anti-Moldu et de nouveaux articles de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ allaient paraître afin de discréditer un peu plus l' « _Indésirable n°1_ ». A ce propos, Rita Steeker et de nombreux journalistes avaient été relégués à des rubriques de faits divers car le Ministère les soupçonnait, à juste titre, de transmettre des informations aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dans tous les cas, la blonde scandaleuse était trop occupée par la promotion de son livre révélations sur Dumbledore pour s'en soucier et de cela, Amalia en était certaine depuis qu'elle avait annoncé la fin de leur collaboration dans un dernier courrier.

\- J'en déduis que _Tu-Sais-Qui_ a subi un revers récemment…

\- Pas que le sache mais il est possible qu'il ne me dise pas tout, répondit le directeur.

\- Il devait s'imaginer avoir capturé Harry avant Noël. La visite chez Bathilda Tourdesac n'a pas dû arranger les choses mais c'est étrange que cette réaction arrive maintenant.

\- Restons prudents et alertes, tant que Redarguty nous envoie des informations, nous savons ce qui se passe au Ministère. D'ailleurs, que voulait-il dire concernant ta mère et la Commission des Nés-Moldus ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Amalia après une brève hésitation. Tout le monde y compris Tu-Sais-Qui était au courant de la nature de ma mère alors pourquoi le dissimuler ?

\- Si tu le permets, je lui demanderai d'éclaircir ce point dans son prochain courrier, nos écrits ne sont pas surveillés en raison de notre position dans la hiérarchie du nouveau Gouvernement magique. Enfin, en théorie. Je n'ai jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres avoir pleinement confiance en quelqu'un ou quelque chose…

\- Bien, souffla-t-elle en se redressant. Tu as d'autres nouvelles de ce genre ?

Le sorcier l'attrapa d'une main pour la conduire sur ses genoux sous les protestations nourries des tableaux scandalisés.

\- Oui j'en ai une dernière, une chose que je dois régler avec toi concernant l'héritage de ton père. Il va falloir que l'on organise cette « _collection_ ». Il me semble que cela devient plus que nécessaire au vu de la gravité des événements qui se préparent au ministère. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Hum… Tu as raison.

Elle embrassa son époux, ignorant les réclamations de ses prédécesseurs et tenta de partir mais des bras puissants l'enserrèrent.

\- Il faut que j'aille me laver, j'ai de la suie partout…

\- Deux minutes s'il te plaît, j'ai encore du mal à me dire que je ne rêve pas.

\- Tu pourrais simplement admettre que je t'ai manqué au lieu de te la jouer insensible !

La jeune femme se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

\- Sinon, viens prendre ce bain avec moi…

Severus pressa son front contre le sien et soupira avec une expression de détresse.

\- J'ai trop de travail malheureusement…

\- Tant pis ! Je passerai mes envies de femme enceinte avec les moyens du bord.

\- Amalia, tu es vraiment sans cœur !

\- Je peux retarder encore l'échéance en débutant l'organisation de la « _collection Richards_ », non ? Après tout, il y a déjà dans cette pièce certains de ses éléments.

\- Excellente idée, Succube.

Il la laissa rejoindre la vitrine où patientaient autrefois l'épée de Gryffondor et sa rapière pour voisine. Avec précaution, la jeune femme saisit l'arme d'apparat et détailla la lame à la recherche d'indices.

\- Dumbledore avait mentionné sept de ces artefacts dans son testament, n'est-ce pas ? coupa la voix grave de Severus.

Amalia posa instinctivement son regard sur le tableau de son tuteur, oubliant quelques instants leurs différents. Mais il était vide. Dumbledore avait choisi de partir plutôt que d'affronter à nouveau sa pupille.

\- En effet, prononça la jeune femme d'un ton détaché.

Elle saisit une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin vierge qui traînait sur la table ronde réservée aux réunions. La pointe biseautée parcourut le vélin à toute vitesse, listant les sept objets, leur emplacement actuel et leurs principales caractéristiques.

\- Il y a les anneaux des Moires, nous avons les trois à présent.

\- Et ils sont employés à leur pleine capacité, compléta le sorcier depuis son bureau.

\- Il y a également la boite de Pandore que j'ai ramené. Elle contient le dernier chant de Fumseck après la mort de son propriétaire. Hum… reprit-elle en mordillant l'extrémité de sa plume. Je pense que la légende nous renseigne assez pour en connaître son utilité.

\- Qui est, je te prie ?

\- La boite a le pouvoir de conserver les sentiments. Donc, si je ne me trompe pas, en l'ouvrant nous devrions pouvoir libérer le chant du phénix et ainsi, soulager les maux qu'elle retenait à l'origine comme la Guerre ou la Maladie.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison qui a conduit Dumbledore à la stipuler dans son testament, rétorqua Severus, le nez à nouveau plongé dans les documents administratifs.

\- C'est à confirmer, mais admets qu'un coffret qui peut renfermer des sentiments, c'est incroyable non ?

Le sorcier leva un sourcil flegmatique qu'il baissa aussitôt.

\- Bref. Donc, les anneaux, la boite, le sablier de Jérémiel que je t'ai confié.

\- Oui et je sais où il est caché. J'irai prochainement le récupérer et je le garderai sur moi avec la fiole de Felix Felicis.

\- Sage décision, je me demande qui te l'a soufflée ! rit Amalia. Oh ne me lance pas ce regard plein d'ironie !

\- La suite, _Miss_! ordonna-t-il d'une expression détachée, faisant un moulinet de la main tel un chef d'orchestre.

\- Tu connais déjà le contenu du sablier, il pourrait être utile en cas d'empoisonnement ou pour ralentir un moment.

\- Sauf que son efficacité n'a jamais été prouvé ! s'exclama le directeur, jetant presque sa plume sur le bureau d'un geste brusque.

\- Tonks me disait que le contenant importait peu, l'essentiel était le contenu.

\- Il faudra que je félicite mon ancienne élève pour cette remarque brillante la prochaine fois que je la croiserai si elle me laisse le temps de parler… soupira Severus, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses tempes pour les masser.

\- Nous avons également essayé le Vegvisir qui fonctionne parfaitement !

\- Oh ! De cela aussi je me souviens très bien. Pourquoi ai-je épousé une Gryffondor ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute avant de poser le parchemin qu'il venait de signer, sur la pile la plus haute face à lui.

\- Tu oublies l'Œil du Kraken…

\- Lui aussi assure pleinement ses fonctions. Faut-il encore qu'au moment où nous en aurons besoin, nous soyons près d'une source d'eau.

\- Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Il nous reste donc la rapière et le sigil de Salomon.

La jeune femme caressa à nouveau la lame froide, l'objet vibra légèrement sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- On dirait qu'il y a une bille en minéral comme dans ma baguette… marmonna pour elle-même Amalia.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Severus dans son cou. Il s'était approché à pas de loup et scrutait l'objet entre les mains de son épouse.

\- Il est vrai que la ressemblance est étrange à la différence près que si c'est une sorte de baguette, sa taille est exceptionnelle. Ton amie Tonks a dû certainement dire une idiotie du genre « un cure-dent de géant », comme lorsqu'elle assistait à mes cours...

Il provoqua une expression d'indignation sur le visage de sa compagne qui l'

\- Tu regarderas dans le livre de ton père. Je pense aussi que tu pourras user dès à présent du dernier artefact de Livius.

\- Comment ? demanda, surprise, la sorcière.

Severus prit place sur le second fauteuil et s'expliqua.

\- Dumbledore n'avait pas un don pour lire l'avenir, il t'a donc certainement donné ces instructions avec une idée derrière la tête, en prenant en compte la situation en vigueur avant sa mort. Il savait quel genre de... « _choses_ » le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu mobiliser lors de son premier règne.

\- Comme les loups-garous ou les…

Amalia ne put achever sa phrase, les souvenirs des cadavres animés l'arrêtèrent.

\- Ou les Inferi, oui tout à fait. Tu as un sceau ayant appartenu à Salomon en personne et qu'il utiliser pour capturer les mauvais esprits. Il est nécessaire d'avoir le don de Nécromancie pour s'en servir et tu l'as également. Si tu libères ses âmes des corps auxquels elles sont encore rattachées par le maléfice du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors tu le priveras d'un pouvoir immense, d'une armée presque indestructible et terriblement effrayante pour le commun des mortels…

La voix grave raisonna dans sa tête et la fit réfléchir. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'user de son pouvoir pour modeler des morts-vivants, par contre, elle pouvait en effet transformer cette malédiction en don.

\- Comme un passeur d'âme ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je pense que tu en es capable. Il te suffit d'invoquer les esprits et de leur donner l'ordre de quitter le royaume terrestre. Tu surpasserais le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Mais s'il s'en rend compte ? Il pourrait comprendre et s'en prendre à nous.

Amalia se leva et entama les cent pas devant le bureau, triturant nerveusement ses boucles.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire le lien, il est trop occupé par la capture de Potter et ce contretemps offrirait également une diversion qui préserverait ton filleul.

Cet argument eut le mérite de faire mouche. La jeune femme bondit sur ses pieds et prit de court son époux.

\- Où vas-tu ainsi ?

\- M'en occuper immédiatement ! Il faut que je retire le métamorphomage de sa cachette et que je trouve un endroit isolé pour…

Deux mains lui saisirent les poignets et la firent pivoter.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'occuper de cette mission seule, dans ton état ? soupira l'homme avec une expression sérieuse.

Prise au dépourvue, il fallut un battement de paupières à Amalia pour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus deux mais trois dans leur famille et qu'elle devait garder en tête cet élément avant d'entreprendre quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre en danger.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La libération des Âmes

 **Notes :** Je tiens à préciser deux ou trois choses suite à ce chapitre : je déteste les histoires où tout est rose, ils se marient et ont des enfants. Ca n'a aucun intérêt. Le but n'était pas tant de faire un suspens dessus mais qu'il y ait une surprise pour les personnages, il me semble que l'idée était un peu grosse comme une maison. Je voulais surtout un nouvel OC pour la suite. Je trouve intéressant de voir comment il grandirait dans l'après guerre avec en plus le poids des actions de ses parents.

Et puis je voyais mal Amalia ne pas être maman par la suite, pour boucler la boucle... M'en voulez pas svp !


	16. Chapitre 16 – La libération des Âmes

**Chapitre 16 – La libération des Âmes**

\- mention lemon -

- _1… 2… 3… Ouvre-toi !_

Rien ne se produisit dans le couloir désert du septième étage. La jeune femme debout, les poings serrés devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet en compagnie de trolls, soupira.

\- Allez ! Je sais que tu es ici alors pourquoi refuser de me laisser entrer ?

La pièce Va-et-Vient comme son père l'appelait, était l'endroit idéal pour invoquer les morts via le sigil, à l'abri des Carrow bien trop bêtes pour savoir comment y entrer. Malheureusement, pas une brique du mur ne daigna bouger tout comme la salle de musique où elle avait tenté de pénétrer plus tôt dans la journée, verrouillée pour de bon par les surveillants. Ce fut résignée qu'Amalia pivota sur ses talons pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et souper. Dès l'instant où elle s'enfonça dans l'escalier, un grincement sinistre lui indiqua que la Salle sur Demande s'était ouverte.

\- _Bon sang ! Ce château n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête !_ pesta intérieurement la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre de plein fouet en contact avec l'un de ses élèves.

\- Neville ?

\- Oh, ex-excusez-moi Ama… Professeur, bafouilla l'étudiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici au lieu d'être à table ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux, les mains sur les hanches.

L'adolescent tenta de cacher sa gêne mais son regard se posait sans arrêt sur la tapisserie grotesque. Il ne pouvait avoir nourri une passion dévorante pour les représentations de dressage de trolls et régulièrement, des élèves disparaissaient des heures durant sans que les enseignants ou surveillants ne sachent où ils se cachaient dans cet immense château.

\- Je suppose que si la pièce Va-et-Vient ne s'ouvre pas quand je me présente devant, c'est que vous y êtes caché avec vos petits camarades.

Le Gryffondor baissa le menton et hocha la tête dans un mouvement lent.

\- Faites-moi entrer, Mr. Londubat, exigea son professeur d'un ton autoritaire.

Il s'exécuta, inquiet de la réaction d'Amalia au moment où elle découvrirait ce que cachait réellement cette salle. Et la surprise fut de taille. Le long de chaque mur, des sacs de couchage et restes de repas jonchaient le sol. Il y avait d'anciennes éditions du _Chicaneur_ collées à des tableaux d'affichage, des banderoles à la gloire de Harry Potter et surtout, une trentaine d'élèves de presque toutes les maisons. Une vague odeur de chaussettes sales flottait dans l'air, comme dans une tanière d'adolescents désertée par les elfes de maison. Ils s'étaient réunis autour d'un homme que l'on aurait pu confondre avec une célèbre figure moldue en raison de sa barbe blanche, ses lunettes et l'énorme sac à provisions qu'il ouvrait devant eux.

A nouveau, Amalia soupira et s'avança vers le petit groupe qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence.

\- On va dire que je ne vous ai pas vus, débuta-t-elle, provoquant un sursaut général. MAIS, vous allez devoir être plus prudents à l'avenir jeunes gens !

Abelforth se redressa, imposant par sa taille un certain respect.

\- Neville, tu nous apportes de la compagnie ? railla-t-il.

\- Euh… Oui Monsieur Dumbledore, répondit l'élève tout penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Aide plutôt les autres à ranger la nourriture et soigne ton front, tu saignes encore.

Il te tourna vers Amalia et constata qu'elle le fixait, les bras croisés, attendant visiblement une explication.

\- Oh, ne me regardez pas ainsi, jeune fille ! se permit le tenancier.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelée ainsi… Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ou plutôt, ce que tous mes élèves sauf les Serpentard, font ici ? J'avais bien remarqué qu'il y avait des grappes entières qui disparaissaient mais je suis tout de même surprise par l'ampleur du phénomène ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! gronda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un les nourrisse, non ?

\- J'espère que vous ne faites que les nourrir et non boire… continua Amalia d'un ton de reproche.

\- Je ne suis pas un hors-la-loi.

\- Euh… coupa Neville d'une manière mal assurée. On s'entraîne aussi pour le cours d'Art de la Magie Noire.

Tous les visages étaient à présents tournés vers le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Dites-moi Mr. Londubat, est-ce bien sérieux vu votre état ? répondit enfin l'intéressée après une longue minute à poser son regard alternativement sur chacun de ses élèves. Je ne puis cautionner ce que vous faites qui va à l'encontre du nouveau règlement…

Ils retinrent leur souffle, craignant la suite.

\- Cependant, bien que cela m'expose à des représailles, je n'irai pas non plus le répéter à mon époux. Alors si vous plaît, si je vous ai trouvé, d'autres le pourraient aussi…

Enfin, elle passa avec douceur sur l'arcade ouverte de Neville pour essuyer le sang qui menaçait de lui brouiller la vue.

\- Vous avez grandi à une telle vitesse… Vos parents seraient si fiers de vous.

Neville avait le même visage rond que sa mère et ses yeux bleus, rappelant un peu trop à son professeur l'éclat que le regard d'Alice avait perdu après sa capture par les Mangemorts. Les Londubat étaient des gens heureux et profondément généreux, l'injustice de leur sort en était d'autant plus insupportable.

Là, au milieu de la salle sur Demande, l'enseignante et l'élève échangèrent un sourire sincère, ignorant tous les habitants de Poudlard qui les regardaient, étonnés par la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux. Penser à Alice et Franck ramena Amalia à ce qui l'avait conduite ici : préserver sa propre famille.

\- Très bien, je vais vous abandonner dans ce cas. Soyez prudents en sortant. Les Carrow ne peuvent pas compter sur Miss Teigne et Rusard mais ils ont des yeux partout. Quant à vous Abelforth, je viendrai vous rendre visite à Pré-au-Lard…

oOo

Le sigil se balançait dans la poche intérieure de sa cape et venait cogner en rythme contre sa jambe. Amalia bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre sa main devant la bouche. De toute façon, l'animorphe sous le coude, sa baguette dans sa paume, elle n'aurait pas pu le faire.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'endormir, tu vas avoir du mal à te réveiller ! pesta Severus, éclairant leurs pas d'un sortilège.

\- Mes hormones ne m'ont pas laissé le choix ! J'avais juste fermé les yeux deux minutes, je n'y peux rien !

\- Et le tonique que je t'avais préparé ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard vers la fenêtre du couloir et d'une voix pleine d'innocence, répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas recommandé pour les femmes dans mon état à ce que je sais…

Severus s'arrêta d'un coup, provoquant la collision de son dos avec la poitrine de sa compagne et secoua le menton d'un geste réprobateur. Il l'attira contre un mur et pencha son visage vers le sien, retirant de ses mains les objets pour les poser sur le bord de la fenêtre voisine.

\- J'avais d'autres choses en tête pour te maintenir éveillée…

Ses lèvres effleurèrent la bouche rosie de la sorcière qui se laissa emportée par cet échange. Il l'embrassa la bouche fermée, puis suça et poussa sensuellement ses lèvres, le feu envahissant rapidement le ventre de la jeune femme. Comme des adolescents, ils glissèrent leurs mains sous leurs capes pour rapprocher leurs corps, ne quittant plus la bouche de l'autre.

\- Severus, j'ai envie de toi, gémit Amalia à voix basse.

\- Moi aussi mais il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Qui sait combien de temps cette mission va nous prendre avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce que nous faisons. Je suis désolé.

Les doigts de son épouse s'attardèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle lui retint une dernière fois son visage pour un baiser et grogna de désapprobation.

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te tente…

Elle esquissa une moue crispée pour réponse et bailla à nouveau, suivant son mari dans l'obscurité complice. La tour d'Astronomie était plongée dans le calme, loin du tumulte des élèves pendant la journée.

\- Nous n'aurions pas à parcourir le château à cette heure si _tes_ élèves restaient dans leurs dortoirs la nuit, marmonna le directeur d'un ton de reproche.

\- _Mes_ élèves ?

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire, ajouta-t-il avec un brin de malice.

Soudain, un fantôme leur barra la route l'air de rien et continua son chemin à travers le mur opposé.

\- Nous devrions être plus discrets. Tu n'es pas sensé savoir que la moitié de l'école organise des fêtes surprises dans ton dos !

Cette pensée rendit Amalia bien triste. L'absence de Hagrid lui pesait presque autant que lors de son renvoi par Ombrage à l'exception que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore n'aurait pas l'occasion de le réintégrer. Ce fut donc une jeune femme aux bords des larmes que Severus découvrit quand il se retourna sur le pallier de leur pièce secrète.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Désolée, les hormones encore, elles me rendent émotive… s'excusa dans un sanglot incontrôlé sa compagne.

L'homme sourit tendrement et la laissa se blottir dans ses bras. La Gryffondor forte et indépendante qu'il avait rencontré dans le _Poudlard Express_ était par moment fragile et avait besoin de lui ce qui le conforta dans son rôle d'époux.

\- Ce n'est rien. Au moins maintenant, je sais que tu es réveillée.

Et il la berça quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'essuya le visage du revers de sa manche.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-elle, résolue.

Il poussa la lourde porte et constata que leur pièce n'avait pas changé en leur absence. Le haut fauteuil était toujours tourné vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc et les chandeliers patientaient, les dalles en pierre étaient simplement baignée par la lumière claire de la lune. D'un geste, Severus tira les tentures pour rendre leur présence imperceptible et les alluma les bougies du bout de sa baguette.

\- On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Amalia hocha la tête et se mit à genoux au centre de la pièce, l'animorphe sous sa cape s'agita dès qu'elle le caressa.

\- Du calme, c'est à toi de jouer alors ne me déçois pas !

Elle appliqua ses mains au-dessus de l'ouvrage, les pages défilèrent à toute vitesse, muent par un vent invisible. Le chapitre sur les morts apparut entre ses doigts écartés et l'appréhension lui serra la poitrine. Dans son dos, Severus lançait les derniers sortilèges de protection pour verrouiller la porte et étouffer les sons : ils étaient enfin prêts.

\- Par où dois-je commencer ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute, scrutant le sceau à cacheter entre ses mains.

\- D'après le grimoire, il faut respecter les principes des Arts Noirs. C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'inscrit dans le paragraphe sur le rituel…

\- C'est toi le spécialiste, non ? répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Son mari leva le nez et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- En magie noire, il est nécessaire de débuter le rituel par une offrande qui a une valeur égale à ce que l'on demande. Comme tu utilises la force des écrits, tu pourrais dessiner un sigil et le donner comme tribu à cet objet.

D'un coup de baguette, Amalia fit apparaître quelques parchemins qui traînaient sur son bureau, de l'encre et une plume ainsi qu'une petite boite où elle conservait les morceaux de cire à cacheter entamés. Sa main tremblante demeura au-dessus de la feuille, cherchant quoi inscrire sur le vélin vierge.

\- Pense aux motivations qui t'ont fait te lever au milieu de la nuit et combattre le sommeil, souffla Severus dans son cou. Tu dois convaincre les esprits que tu vas invoquer qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance. Offre-leur tes meilleurs sentiments, ceux que tu mobilises pour produire ton Patronus…

Les doigts du sorcier glissèrent sur le ventre rebondi et la chaleur bienfaitrice envahit sa femme d'émotions positives. Sa plume gratta un délicat « S » majuscule aux extrémités rondes sur lequel s'enlacèrent un autre « S » et un « A ». Quand elle eut terminé son dessin, Amalia n'aurait pu expliquer ce qui l'avait poussée à faire ce sigil.

\- Bien, tu vas à présent utiliser le sceau en versant la cire sur ton offrande et nous verrons si ton père avait raison.

Comme pour confirmer les propos de Livius, l'animorphe se manifesta à nouveau, libérant les phrases oubliées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

\- Que les défunts peuvent être violents…

Les époux échangèrent un regard. Évidemment, cela ne pouvait être si simple, après tout si on l'avait elle-même tuée, profané son corps et demandé à son âme d'attendre dans les limbes, quelle aurait été sa propre réaction ?

\- Hé bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à le découvrit par nous-mêmes, dit la jeune femme, sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer, Amalia.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas reculer maintenant. Imagine que Tu-Sais-Qui mobilise son armée d'Inferi, nous serions perdus !

\- Tu as déjà fait en sorte que les vampires ne les rejoignent pas, laisse-moi gérer cela… Je ne veux pas que _vous_ preniez plus de risques que la situation ne l'exige.

\- Sur ce point, je suis bien mieux placée que toi pour accomplir cette mission. Et puis peut-être que cet enfant me protégera des Ténèbres, comme le disait la prophétie…

Sous le regard contrarié et inquiet de son époux, elle versa la cire brûlante au centre du parchemin et saisit la poignée du sceau. La Gryffondor inspira une goulée d'air frais, se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle aurait cette occasion et bloqua sa respiration pour abattre l'objet au milieu de la tâche rouge.

Un vent violent accompagné de milliers de hurlements envahirent la pièce, des cris de femmes et d'enfants se mêlèrent à l'agonie que subissaient ses êtres depuis des années. Toutes les victimes de Voldemort se tenaient face à la sorcière, leurs corps décharnés et blêmes, les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, leurs doigts cadavériques tendus vers elle. Des cascades d'eaux les coupaient d'un Severus impuissant, tentant par sa baguette de briser cette barrière infranchissable. Une odeur âcre de vase et de sépulcre donna la nausée à la magicienne qui releva le menton pour faire face à son destin.

\- Qui es-tu ? réclama une voix traînante et d'un aiguë morbide.

\- Je suis la maîtresse du sigil de Salomon.

\- Que nous veux-tu, sorcière ?

\- Vous libérer, répondit Amalia sans hésitation.

\- Pour quelle raison ferais-tu cela ? continua l'invocation.

\- Pour détruire celui qui vous a contraint à cette non-mort.

Soudain, le cadavre qu'une vieille femme sortit de l'amas de corps et saisit le visage de la vivante de ses deux mains glacées, plantant son regard vide dans le sien.

\- Tout service exige un paiement. Qu'attends-tu de nous en retour ?

Bien que terrifiée, Amalia battit des paupières, immobile dans sa position à genoux, la tête à quelques centimètres d'un squelette décharné. L'odeur était épouvantable, la vision encore plus. Sur le crâne à demi-visible se trouvaient encore quelques lambeaux de peau et de cheveux. Des morceaux de tissus cachaient par endroit ce que le derme ne tenait plus. La malédiction des Inferi était certainement le pire moyen de punir un humain en lui volant le repos éternel auquel il avait le droit une fois éteint. Mais les corps devant la jeune femme étaient dans une situation bien pire : Voldemort les avait assassinés uniquement pour pouvoir profaner leurs chairs et s'en servir de pantins. Les golems étaient trop faciles à détruire et impersonnels, les Inferi renvoyant encore à leur aspect humain. Voilà pourquoi le mage noir les avait privilégiés. Toutes ces personnes auraient pu être de sa famille, ses amis ou encore voisins, cela ne faisait aucune différence pour Voldemort car ils étaient avant tout un instrument de sa folie. Cette pensée brûla la gorge d'Amalia et les yeux emplis d'indignation, elle répondit :

\- Je ne vous demande que d'abandonner vos enveloppes terrestres et vos regrets ici.

\- Ce sera tout ? renchérit la morte.

\- … Il y a autre chose encore. Ne révélez pas à votre maître qui vous a délivrés.

\- Le Sigil te donne déjà le pouvoir de supplanter l'emprise de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que tu ne l'utiliseras pas pour nous manipuler à ton tour ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai ni la volonté, ni le désir.

\- MENTEUSE ! hurla le cadavre avant de se jeter sur son interlocutrice.

Amalia se débattit, percevant la voix de Severus qui hurlait par de-là le rideau d'eau. Des mains se resserrèrent sur son cou alors que d'autres lui retenaient déjà les chevilles pour l'empêcher de bouger. La panique l'envahit tout autant que son époux qui la regardait se faire rattrapée par la Mort, impuissant. Il envoyait des sortilèges contre la protection aquatique, ne parvenant qu'à agiter encore plus les Inferi. Ce qu'il redoutait allait se produire, en voulant une fois de plus s'attaquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus perdrait un être cher.

La jeune femme se mit à crier, les repoussant comme elle le pouvait. Cette impossibilité à se défendre lui rappela sa visite à Gringotts et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se mit à douter de sa capacité à vaincre Voldemort. Et si simplement il était devenu trop fort ? Si cette fois sans Dumbledore, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'en débarrasser ?

Soudain, une décharge électrique dans tout son corps la fit réagir. Amalia eut tout juste le temps de dégager son bras pour pointer sa baguette au milieu du front de son attaquante.

 _\- Evanesco mortem !_

Une lumière douce sortit du sceau et se diffusa à travers les cascades, baignant ses spectateurs d'une aura dorée. Les rayons se posèrent sur les Inferi qui se désagrégèrent petit à petit sous le regard ébahi des sorciers. Enfin, quand la lueur toucha la vieille femme, son visage perdit tout signe de colère et se détendit.

\- Merci… prononça-t-elle dans un dernier murmure.

Les cris et l'eau laissèrent place à un silence étrange, presque réconfortant après la scène qui venait de se jouer devant leurs yeux. Severus se précipita sur sa compagne, aussi tremblant d'émotion qu'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

\- Non… Je vais bien. Du moins, je le crois… répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Il sortit de sous sa cape une fiole, la déboucha et la lui tendit.

\- Tu vas maintenant prendre ce tonique et ne plus discuter, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme tourna le regard vers son époux et boudeuse, dit :

\- C'est ma récompense pour avoir affaibli notre pire ennemi ? Boire cette affreuse potion ?

oOo

Le retour dans leur appartement se fit dans un silence monacal. Amalia repensait sans arrêt aux visages torturés des Inferi alors que Severus frissonnait encore d'avoir été pieds et poings liés, incapable de défendre sa femme. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bain et malgré le carillon de la Grande Horloge qui retentit trois fois dans la nuit noire, y resta de très longues minutes. Le jet d'eau brûlant ne réussit pas à lui apporter la chaleur qu'elle avait perdue dans cette salle et la magie qui bouillonnait encore en elle, ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression détestable que ses dons étaient maudits. La voix grave de Severus la tira de ses réflexions.

\- Je suis heureux que nous n'ayons pas eu à vérifier la prophétie ce soir…

Il prit place sur le bord du bassin et releva les manches de sa chemise pour laver le dos de la jeune femme. La cicatrice laissée par l'hydre ornait toujours son épaule ainsi que les nombreuses marques de torture de Bellatrix. Mais l'idée même que la vie avait pu être s'accrocher au ventre d'Amalia lui inspira un rictus sarcastique qu'il réserva pour la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait la Mangemort. Ils ne gagneraient pas, jamais il ne laisserait aux forces du Mal la possibilité de triompher sans s'être battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle. La femme assise devant lui venait de provoquer une sévère défaite au mage noir et sa colère allait déferler sur ses partisans d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Quand penses-tu qu' _il_ va comprendre ? demanda d'une voix neutre le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Il doit déjà le savoir… Cependant, s'il ne s'est pas encore manifesté, c'est qu'il est pris ailleurs.

\- Espérons alors que notre diversion l'écarte de Harry.

Elle était immobile, toujours sous l'eau chaude. Les vapeurs embrumaient à présent la salle de bain et troublaient les vitres, la peau pâle d'Amalia devint écarlate par endroit.

\- Sors, tu n'arriveras qu'à te brûler si tu restes ainsi… soupira son mari, attrapant le drap de bain accroché à la porte.

Il l'enveloppa dedans et la sécha avec douceur comme elle l'avait fait avec lui deux ans plus tôt. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant de ne pas avoir à réfléchir. Ils pourraient se reposer toute la matinée puisqu'elle n'avait plus à assurer ses retenues le samedi matin, les Carrow se faisant un plaisir de les faire à sa place. En repassant dans le salon, elle remarqua l'agitation de l'animorphe dont les pages allaient de droite à gauche dans un bruit sec de papier froissé.

\- Tiens, tu avais vu ce texte ? demanda a sorcière.

\- Quel texte ? Je t'ai lu l'avertissement de ton père mais…

Severus s'arrêta face à l'objet magique, une nouvelle page s'était dessinée avec une gravure.

\- Il y a maintenant exactement ce que tu as fait…

\- L'animorphe semble se mettre à jour à mesure que nous utilisons les objets. Il faudra en parler avec ta mère, peut-être a-t-elle une idée de la raison de ces indices au compte goutte.

\- Ton père aurait pu noter directement ses découvertes, tu ne crois pas ? rétorqua d'un ton de reproche le directeur. Quoiqu'il en soit il est tard, nous aurons le temps de voir cela tout à l'heure.

Il posa l'ouvrage, saisit le poignet de sa femme et l'attira jusque sous les couvertures où ils ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour trouver le sommeil.

oOo

A son réveil, le Serpentard chercha du bout des doigts la présence de sa compagne. Le froid l'avait sorti de son sommeil et l'inquiétude grimpa d'un coup quand il se rendit compte que le jour ne s'était pas levé. Il repoussa d'un geste rapide les draps et se précipita vers le salon où il découvrit la sorcière stupéfaite.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- J'ai… J'ai cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'avait enlevée…

\- Non _mon Prince_ , je me suis juste levée parce qu'une petite chose appuie sur ma vessie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, répondit d'une voix attendrie.

Elle le serra contre son cœur, caressant lentement ses cheveux de jais et murmurant des mots doux à son oreille. Les bras de Severus se resserrèrent jusqu'à l'étouffer.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, tellement désolé…

\- Hum de quoi _mon Amour_ ? arriva-t-elle à articuler alors qu'il la relâcha pour poser son front sur le sien.

\- J'aimerais te dire certaines choses mais j'ai peur… J'ai l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbresviendra pour t'arracher à moi dès l'instant où je te dirais les mots que mes lèvres ne parviennent à prononcer.

\- Tu sais que cela n'arrivera pas ? gloussa la jeune femme.

\- La seule personne à qui je les ai dits te manque autant qu'à moi…

Amalia recula d'un pas et posa une main réconfortante sur le visage de son époux.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas te faire à nouveau souffrir. Je t'en ai fais la promesse, tu te rappelles ? murmura-t-elle tout en lui présentant son annulaire où brillaient les anneaux des Moires. Et si tu permets, j'aimerais te le prouver…

Elle lui donna un délicat baiser, allant à la rencontre du regard sombre du sorcier. Et ses iris verts lui apportèrent un peu de réconfort.

\- Nous avons eu une nuit agitée. Il serait temps de retourner dans notre lit, tu ne crois pas ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix de velours. J'ai envie de me sentir vivante dans tes bras...

Amalia était adossée à la porte de leur chambre, ses lèvres légèrement rosies qu'elle mordit avec un regard mutin.

\- Je pensais à ce que tu m'avais fait dans le couloir...

Severus eut une expression interloquée avant de comprendre.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ou l'heure pour ce genre de chose ?

\- Depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'une heure ou d'un moment particulier pour profiter des avantages du mariage ? J'ai envie d'oublier, d'être juste ton épouse, une comme tant d'autres et plus seulement la fille maudite de mon père, la marraine déchue de l'Elu ou…

\- … La femme d'un Mangemort, compléta d'un ton lugubre l'homme.

\- Exactement. Dans notre lit, il n'y a que toi et moi… soupira-t-elle en s'agrandissant sur la pointe des pieds avant de capter la bouche de son amant.

Leurs mains glissèrent sous les vêtements de nuit à la recherche de la peau de l'autre.

\- Non, on ne va pas le faire ! J'ai peur de faire mal au bébé ! arrêta d'un coup le sorcier.

\- Mais enfin Severus, ce n'est pas possible ! Il est à l'abri dans le placenta.

Elle observa le visage contrarié de son époux et reprit d'un ton calme.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu ne me vois plus comme ta femme mais comme une maman ?

\- Peut-être, consentit-il à marmonner.

\- Regarde-moi, _mon Prince_ … demanda-t-elle d'un ton rauque.

Ses mains partirent à la rencontre du ventre de son compagnon, écartant le haut de sa chemise de nuit pour dévoiler la toison sombre qui entourait son nombril. Lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui sourit et descendit encore ses doigts pour caresser l'objet de ses désirs. Severus soupira de plaisir mais elle le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Ne ferme pas les paupières.

Elle l'attira sur le lit, ils étaient allongés sur le côté, face à face, se déshabillant mutuellement.

\- Tu as le droit de m'embrasser, seulement avec les lèvres closes. Ta main de libre doit être dans la mienne et tu ne quittes jamais mon regard, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, laissant Amalia passer sa jambe au-dessus de sa cuisse, son genou posé sur la hanche de l'homme. Ainsi placé, il avait accès à son intimité et ne se gêna pas pour se mêler à elle. La jeune femme se cambra dans un gémissement et son compagnon put admirer l'excitation dans ses pupilles. Il amorça un lent et profond mouvement de bassin, prenant appui sur la main d'Amalia qu'il serrait comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, _mon Prince_ … glissa-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi… Les nuits sont longues et les soirées pénibles sans ta présence à mes côtés…

Le sorcier colla son front au sien et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres gourmandes. Il tenta de franchir ce barrage mais Amalia l'en empêcha, accentuant le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Ces gestes qu'il avait d'habitude, menaient inévitablement à une explosion de ses sens et à écourter leur échange. Ainsi positionnés, ils savouraient ce qu'il provoquait chez l'autre. Leurs langues picotaient de ce contact refusé, exacerbant la sensation de douceur ressenti par leurs peaux se frottant. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait contre le torse de son conjoint, ses mamelons plus sensibles lui arrachaient des plaintes de plaisir à peine murmurées. La grossesse développait sa sensibilité et son désir qu'elle communiquait d'une manière sensuelle. C'était bien différent de ce que Severus avait pu découvrir jusqu'à lors. Ils étaient à cet instant un couple, battit sur l'amour et des sentiments bien réels, pas simplement un concours de circonstances qui les avait obligés à s'unir dans un contexte difficile. Le front d'Amalia se crispa et dans un gémissement, elle le supplia :

\- Hum… Ne t'arrête surtout pas… Ah…

\- Oh oui, fais-moi entendre ta voix, répondit-il d'un air triomphal.

Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts, laissant son amant retirer la gloire de cette jouissance qu'il provoquait dans tout son corps et se percevait jusque dans ses pupilles dilatées. Elle était tout simplement exquise lorsqu'elle capitulait pour lui.

oOo

Le hululement des chouettes fut le seul bruit à rompre le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé dans la chambre à coucher. Severus s'était rendormi et semblait plus apaisé, ses traits étaient détendus dans la lueur pâle de la lune déclinante. Le jour ne tarderait pas à poindre. Son épouse le regardait, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle espérait qu'il se reposa enfin tout comme ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre et qui avait déjà été exposé à de grands risques avant de naître. Sur le bras nu de Severus, la Marque des Ténèbres ondulait, animée par le pouvoir de son maître. Les contours étaient nets, comme pour rappeler à tous ses partisans qu'il était au pouvoir et omniprésent. Souhaitant chasser cette pensée, Amalia caressa lentement la peau, effaçant ce tatouage d'un geste protecteur. Quand sa paume se referma complètement sur la marque, Severus se réveilla en sursaut, inspirant d'un coup tout l'air qu'il pouvait capter.

\- Hé du calme _mon Prince_ , rassura la jeune femme, lui passant une main dans le dos.

\- Il… Il…

\- Ce n'est rien, tu as fais un cauchemar. Nous sommes seuls, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Non Amalia, tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama l'homme, la voix brisée par la peur. _Il_ arrive ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbresest en route pour Poudlard !

oOo

La venue précipitée des Carrow à la porte de leur appartement confirma les dires de Severus, leur maître arrivait. Le château n'eut pas le temps d'être tiré de son sommeil que Voldemort se présenta. Amalia avait tout juste eu le temps de trouver des vêtements pour cacher ses rondeurs sous un corset serré et d'avaler la potion anti-nausée. Elle patientait dans le bureau du directeur, assise à la table de réunion, une pile de copies à corriger pour compagnie.

La nouvelle gargouille en forme de serpent pivota et libéra le battant en bois qu'elle protégeait. Nagini précéda son propriétaire sous les regards horrifiés des portraits du bureau. Voldemort adressa une moue impérieuse au professeur d'Histoire avant que son attention ne soit accaparée par les compliments mielleux d'Amycus.

\- Il suffit, laisse-nous seuls, ordonna son maître. J'ai à faire avec Severus.

Les Carrow étaient entrés après le directeur et n'apprécièrent pas de voir que sa femme n'était pas congédiée au même titre que ses adjoints.

\- J'ai aussi deux mots à dire à celle-ci, ajouta Voldemort avec un mouvement du menton à l'adresse d'Amalia.

Une fois seuls, le Serpentard osa :

- _Maître_ , que nous vaut cette plaisante visite ?

\- Il n'y a rien de plaisant dans ma venue, Severus ! s'agaça le mage noir dont les pupilles verticales fixaient toujours le professeur d'Histoire. Cette nuit a été particulièrement déplorable ! Je ne peux même plus compter sur l'efficacité de Bellatrix ! Quelle déception ! Sans compter un autre contretemps qui me met d'autant plus en colère !

\- _Maître_ ? demanda d'un ton neutre le directeur de l'école.

\- Harry Potter a été amené au manoir Malefoy peu après minuit. Lucius m'a fait venir mais ce maudit gamin a encore bénéficié d'une chance peu commune ! Un des anciens elfes de Lucius l'a aidé à s'échapper avec ses deux amis dont la Sang-de-Bourbe et quelques prisonniers…

Amalia se retint de quitter du regard le mage noir, ne voulant ni couper ce contact visuel, ni laisser paraître une quelconque forme de soulagement.

\- Nul doute que les Rafleurs à votre service sauront retrouver la trace de Potter, assura son bras droit d'une voix soyeuse.

\- Ils commettront une nouvelle erreur, j'en suis certain… marmonna Voldemort, reportant enfin son attention sur son interlocuteur. Il y a heureusement une excellente nouvelle. J'ai trouvé un moyen de contrer la prophétie grâce à Ollivander…

A ces mots, la jeune femme sursauta avant de se maudire intérieurement pour cette manifestation trop visible. Elle pensait à la seconde prédiction et à son enfant, lui donnant la force de se pincer les lèvres pour afficher un masque imperturbable. Fort heureusement, le mage noir lui tournait le dos et n'avait rien perçu.

\- Le fabriquant de baguettes a enfin été coopératif, _Maître_?

\- Après la torture, tout le monde le devint, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Voldemort en s'adressant à Amalia.

La peur était enfouie au plus profond de son cœur, le seul lieu auquel il ne pouvait avoir accès avec son esprit. Elle donna donc l'illusion d'une soumission qu'attendait son plus grand ennemi.

\- Oui, Seigneur, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Aaaaah ! Enfin ce que j'espérais entendre ! Lève-toi donc et viens ici, ordonna-t-il d'un geste de sa baguette qu'il tenait entre deux doigts.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Nagini sifflait, attendant qu'on lui prête l'attention qu'elle estimait mériter. Son maître tourna plusieurs fois autour du professeur d'Histoire, cherchant ce qui avait pu changer en elle pour qu'elle soit si docile.

\- Alors, as-tu décidé de nous rejoindre, Amalia ?

\- Oui, _Seigneur._

\- Oh ! Et à quoi puis-je me fier pour en être certain ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton presque trop calme.

La sorcière ne sut quoi répondre et releva lentement les yeux vers son époux, ce que capta le visiteur.

\- Severus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardes ?

\- J'ai… Je… bafouilla la jeune femme, prise par l'émotion.

\- Ah ? réclama encore Voldemort. Dis-le.

\- Je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui et j'ai compris que tout le reste était perdu. Afin de ne pas le perdre aussi, je me suis pliée à sa volonté ainsi qu'à la vôtre, _Seigneur_.

\- Tiens donc, tu aurais réussi à la briser ? chantonna le mage noir à l'attention de son second.

\- Je l'espère tout du moins, _Maître_. Mais connaissant son père, je ne puis être que doublement prudent, rétorqua Severus, l'expression imperturbable.

\- Hum, je me contenterais de cela pour l'instant. J'ai tant d'autres choses à régler…

Il continuait à déambuler à travers le bureau du directeur, laissant sa cape flotter derrière lui, son serpent géant enroulé à quelques pas.

\- Severus, conduit moi au parc, j'ai à y faire.

Le parc de Poudlard ? Mais que pouvait-il y trouver ? Soudain, l'implacable vérité s'imposa à elle : il venait pour la tombe de Dumbledore. Le directeur tourna la tête vers sa femme, une expression assombrie au visage puis suivit son seigneur.

Oubliant la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de son tuteur, Amalia se précipita devant son tableau et l'appela :

\- Albus ! S'il te plait ! Viens !

Le vieil homme apparut derrière le rideau de velours constellé d'étoiles blanches, scrutant la jeune femme.

\- Voldem…

Elle s'arrêta avant de prononcer son nom.

\- _Il_ est là au château et _il_ vient de partir dans le parc. Albus je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que tu as caché dans ta tombe avec toi ! réclama-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Le portrait entrouvrit les lèvres, la compréhension d'un événement se lisait dans ses yeux. Après une hésitation, il répondit :

\- Ma baguette. Il a fini par comprendre…

\- Comprendre quoi Albus ? répéta Amalia, la voix brisée.

\- Qu'il s'agit du Bâton de la Mort.

oOo

Severus revint seul quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant sa compagne au sol, devant le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il l'observait, un air désolé.

\- Amalia, tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta-t-il en plongeant vers elle.

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle alors que deux sillons parcouraient ses joues.

\- Il m'a demandé de le laisser seul. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu ?

Elle posa sa main sur la mâchoire de son époux, caressant la peau pâle avec tendresse.

\- En début d'année, j'ai essayé de t'expliquer quelque chose sur les baguettes et leur allégeance aux sorciers…

\- Au moment où tu t'es rendue compte que Potter avait perdu la sienne ?

\- Severus, s'il est ici, c'est pour profaner la tombe d'Albus et lui voler la Baguette de Sureau…

Abasourdi par cette nouvelle, le sorcier releva les yeux vers son prédécesseur qui lui confirma d'un hochement de menton ce que son épouse venait de lui dire.

\- Il faut que tu fasses bonne figure jusqu'à son départ, compris ? ordonna-t-il en l'aidant à se redresser. Nous aviserons après.

Comme si l'instinct de survie lui dictait ses pas, il conduit Amalia jusque sur le perron de l'école et patienta. La silhouette fantomatique du mage noir apparut moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il tenait entre ses doigts filiformes son trophée.

\- _Maître_ ? prononça d'une voix neutre Severus.

\- Tout va pour le mieux mon dévoué Severus ! Ah ah ah ! ricana Voldemort.

Il brandit son instrument et généra un rayon de lumière forte irradiant tout le parc.

\- Ah ah ah ! Ollivander avait raison, il n'y a pas meilleur baguette au monde ! Et elle est mienne ! s'exclama dans un rire démoniaque le mage noir.

Il la pointa vers le front d'Amalia et écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Legilimens !_

Dans la tête de la jeune femme, les pensées se bousculèrent avant de se remettre en ordre et de repousser son assaillant sans qu'elle n'ait eu à l'exiger. Quand elle ré-ouvrit les paupières, la colère déformait les traits de Voldemort.

\- Satanées Moires ! Je pensais que j'arriverais à les soumettre… Tsss… Cela ne fait rien, finit-il par marmonner, faisant rouler la baguette dans sa paume. Il y a des perspectives plus réjouissantes qui nous attendent… A ce propos, j'ai une invitation pour vous ! Lucius organise à ma demande, un bal dans son manoir la semaine prochaine ! Je compte sur vous deux, bien entendu…

Les pupilles fendues scrutèrent le visage d'Amalia sans y trouver une réaction.

\- Je ne vous indique pas comment y aller, tu connais déjà bien les lieux, n'est-ce pas ? susurra d'un air satisfait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la jeune femme. Ah ah ah ! Cette soirée promet d'être follement exaltante ! En attendant…

Son subalterne s'inclina en signe de respect et échangea quelques banalités qui échappèrent à Amalia tant elle était sous le choc. Rien, même pas le respect de la sépulture d'un homme, ne pouvait arrêter Voldemort. Enfin, dans un bruissement de cape, il fila en direction du portail de l'école, laissant derrière lui le couple. Des mains amenèrent lentement la jeune femme vers ses appartements, elle suivit sans un mot son mari qui l'installa dans le canapé et lui mit entre les doigts un verre contenant un remontant.

\- Bois s'il te plaît…

Mais elle ne bougea pas, figée par l'horreur. Ce fut un souffle tiède sur sa joue qui l'amena à prendre conscience du présent. Les lèvres brûlantes rencontrèrent la peau de son cou, l'enivrant un peu plus jusqu'à finir leur parcours sur le haut de son décolleté. Il plongea le nez entre les deux lobes charnus, embrassant l'un et l'autre tout en les caressant. Quand il fut certain que l'attention d'Amalia lui était entière, il releva le menton et intima :

\- Bois et explique-moi.

Elle porta à sa bouche le breuvage, grimaça quand les notes amères se rependirent sur sa langue et inspira profondément.

\- Avant, dis-moi, étais-tu au courant pour Ollivander ? demanda-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

\- Il a été retenu prisonnier au même moment que toi. Il le gardait dans les caves du manoir depuis et l'artisan s'est échappé avec Potter cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il était capturé ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à la recherche de la baguette ancienne, la plus puissante du monde et Ollivander lui a dit qu'il s'agissait de celle de Dumbledore.

\- Donc, il ignore qu'il s'agit du Bâton de la Mort ?

\- Amalia, tu ne crois tout de même pas à ce conte pour enfants ? s'agaça le sorcier.

Sûre d'elle, l'enseignante se leva, prit le portrait de son tuteur et le ramena dans le salon pour le déposer sur la table basse face au canapé et à la cheminée. Dans la lumière douce de la matinée, le teint clair du défunt paraissait cadavérique.

\- Albus, pourrais-tu me confirmer que tu possédais bien la Baguette de Sureau, la vraie ?

Le visage ridé impassible s'illumina peu à peu, un sourire entendu étirait les lèvres du maître des échecs.

\- Tu as l'esprit de déduction de ta mère… répondit-il simplement.

Alors que l'ancien directeur demeurait attentif à ses réactions, sa pupille s'assombrit.

\- J'aurais préféré me tromper, Albus.

\- Que crains-tu ? demanda Severus, resté en retrait.

Elle pivota pour faire face à son époux.

\- Il n'existe pas de baguette plus puissante que celle-ci mais aussi plus versatile. Ainsi, son allégeance change dès que son maître est désarmé ou tué, s'attachant immédiatement au plus puissant des deux. C'est pour cette raison que la baguette ne répondra jamais totalement à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Albus… articula-t-elle avec difficulté. C'est toi son maître à présent.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, il venait d'apprendre en quelques minutes qu'un objet légendaire était tout près, que Voldemort ignorait le posséder et que son seul réel utilisateur était lui. Pourtant, un fait lui revint en mémoire.

\- Tu as dis tué ou désarmé. Dumbledore a été désarmé par Drago avant que je n'arrive dans la tour d'Astronomie ce soir-là.

Le couple se tourna vers l'expression ravie de l'ancien directeur.

\- Exactement. Donc même si Tom découvrait la véritable nature de la baguette, il penserait que c'est Severus son maître et non Drago, claironna le portrait.

\- Quand as-tu compris cela ? questionna Amalia, stupéfaite.

\- Dans les notes de ton père sur les baguettes. Si Severus me tuait de mon plein gré, alors il y avait encore une chance pour que l'allégeance de la baguette meure avec moi. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas envisagé que Drago aurait le cran de brandir son arme contre moi…

Ce revirement impliquait donc que l'héritier des Malefoy était potentiellement en danger et de cela, les trois sorciers en étaient conscients. Ce qu'ils ignoraient alors, c'était qu'un jeune homme avait à son tour désarmé Drago quelques heures plus tôt, s'attirant par la même occasion l'éternelle fidélité de cette relique de la Mort.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Dans les reflets du marbre blanc

 **Note** : Waaaah ! Un grand merci à Mero qui continue vaillamment à me relire ! Mais aussi à Mathilde pour les petits commentaires qui font toujours plaisir ! J'ai bien bossé cette semaine, il ne reste qu'un seul chapitre sur la bataille de Poudlard et tout sera écrit pour ce tome. A la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapitre 17 – Dans les reflets du marbre

**Chapitre 17 – Dans les reflets du marbre blanc**

L'ambiance à Poudlard avait radicalement changé en très peu de temps. La fuite de Harry Potter et de ses comparses du Manoir Malefoy avait été relayée par les médias parallèles que le Ministère ne maîtrisait plus. La radio pirate _Potterveille_ s'était empressée de répéter que d'autres prisonniers avaient été libérés par la même occasion comme Luna Lovegood. Cependant, son père ne prit pas le risque de relancer le _Chicaneur_. Les effets de cette annonce furent dévastateurs pour les Carrow : dans les couloirs se multipliaient les graffitis à la gloire de l'Élu, même Rusard avait abandonné l'idée de les effacer, trop heureux de voir les surveillants s'énerver contre ces marques de soutien. Amalia le soupçonnait d'en connaître les auteurs mais de les couvrir en représailles de ce qu'il avait dû subir depuis le début d'année.

Malheureusement, ces plaisanteries accentuèrent la colère d'Alecto et Amycus qui se déchaînèrent sur les elfes de maison, faute de pouvoir le faire sur les coupables ou le personnel de l'école. Amalia passa ses soirées dans les cuisines à les soigner, profitant pour soulager ses fringales à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les êtres de Poudlard étant voués au silence en raison de leur allégeance au directeur, ils ne prononcèrent pas une parole sur cet appétit vorace ou le petit ventre rond qui l'accompagnait. L'enseignante d'Histoire avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à le cacher et portait des tuniques amples dont les manches étaient retenues par des attaches et bracelets. A cela s'ajouta les ronflements qui faisaient rire Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de dormir sur le canapé du salon.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, _mon Prince_ , gémit-elle alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir à la réception des Malefoy. Pourquoi tu ne me réveilles pas quand le bruit t'importune ?

Le sorcier finissait de se brosser les dents face à sa vasque et interrompit son mouvement pour contempler un instant de vie mémorable. Amalia était en tenue de soirée, une très jolie robe en mousseline vert émeraude dont la coupe en cache-cœur enserrait sa poitrine et partait en un tombé évasé jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Des broches en argents retenaient le tissu de part et d'autre de ses épaules pour couvrir son dos. La jeune femme était penchée en avant face au miroir et s'employait à ôter avec du fil dentaire les restes de son dernier goûter. Severus réprima un fou rire alors que son épouse se retournait puisqu'il ne lui répondait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, le fil coincé dans sa bouche.

\- Où est passée ma si charmante et distinguée femme ?

Amalia retira l'objet entre ses dents et bafouilla des excuses avant de se reprendre.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas… Non mais attends ! Tu devais bien te douter qu'il m'arrivait de ronfler ou de m'épiler. Est-ce que tu crois que se sont des Gallions que je…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! coupa-t-il avant de perdre définitivement tout le charme de leur couple. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, le contraste entre ta tenue et ton comportement en dehors de cette pièce avec ce que je vois, m'amuse beaucoup.

Il l'attira dans ses bras.

\- J'apprécie le fait que tu ne sois pas parfaite. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu plus à ta hauteur dans ces cas-là.

Amalia soupira et roula des yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas j'aime les couleurs que tu portes ce soir. Tu fais très… Serpentard, acheva-t-il avec plaisir.

\- Je dois bien faire croire que je te suis entièrement et sans condition soumise, non ? marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

\- Oui et c'est une très bonne chose car ce bal n'a qu'une seule vocation : faire oublier que Potter a échappé à deux reprises au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il va vouloir asseoir son pouvoir par des démonstrations de force et si tu ne le convaincs pas, tu deviendras une cible de choix.

Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus grave, presque intimidant. Amalia battit des paupières, songeant aux risques auxquels ils allaient s'exposer. Elle caressa son ventre, l'air absente et glissa sa baguette dans son décolleté. Au moment où elle releva les yeux, la jeune femme croisa dans le regard de son époux les visages de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu à cause de Voldemort et son expression changea. Elle hocha le menton, décidée.

oOo

A leur arrivée au manoir, une pluie accompagnée de grêle inondait l'esplanade face aux fenêtres. Des tentes de réception étaient ballottées par le vent, tristes vestiges de ce qui auraient dû les abriter par temps plus clément. Des elfes de maison s'affairaient derrière les tentures qui drapaient les murs et un feu vif brûlait dans la cheminée principale du salon. Plus d'une centaine d'invités patientait déjà, une coupe à la main et les discussions animaient une pièce qu'Amalia avait vu terriblement lugubre. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit en apercevant l'endroit où Nagini avait englouti Charity Burbage et elle la chassa aussitôt pour se concentrer sur leur mission.

Severus la conduisit jusqu'à la maîtresse de maison qui en les apercevant, ne put retenir un rictus déformant ses traits délicats.

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, prononça d'une voix traînante le directeur.

Son interlocutrice esquissa un sourire crispé, se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Bonsoir Severus, merci de nous faire l'honneur de ta venue.

Derrière cette phrase de façade, Amalia put distinguer la reconnaissance que cette mère avait pour son conjoint, d'avoir su préserver Drago du meurtre de Dumbledore. A l'inverse de Bellatrix, Narcissa n'avait jamais gardé de rancœur à l'égard du Serpentard qui avait respecté à la lettre leur Serment Inviolable. Pourtant, il lui était insupportable de recevoir la fille Richards qu'elle ignora superbement.

Ce fut Lucius qui intervint et mit fin à cette situation sans le savoir.

\- Aaaah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il avec l'air hautain qui le caractérisait tant.

Le noble accompagna sa phrase d'un geste ample qui eut pour effet d'attirer la lumière sur la soie de qualité qu'il portait. Vêtu d'une trois pièces vert et noir, ses cheveux blonds en ressortaient d'autant plus, accentuant les marques sur son visage. Une fine cicatrice sur sa joue apparaissait encore, certainement un cadeau de Lord Voldemort après la fuite de Harry Potter. Cependant, autant Narcissa que lui avaient retrouvé un peu de leur superbe et se préparaient à époustoufler les invités par leur savoir-faire en matière de réception. Le paraitre prévalait sur tout le reste.

\- Ne restez pas dans les courants d'air, entrez ! s'empressa d'ajouter Lucius avec un geste qui manquait de naturel.

A y regarder de plus près, Amalia remarqua que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et que ses joues étaient creusées presque autant que les cernes sous ses yeux dissimulées par du maquillage. Lucius offrait un spectacle, celui du triomphe perdu des Mangemorts et Harry en était la raison. Elle réprima son contentement et échangea un bref regard avec la maîtresse de maison avant de se laisser guidée par leur hôte. Tous les invités présents étaient issus de familles illustres, du Ministère ou encore des êtres les plus immondes que le monde magique pouvait engendrer. Des sorciers de tous âges s'agitaient autour du Ministre Thicknesse, s'empressant de lui souffler des compliments afin d'attirer son attention. Seuls les plus fidèles Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prirent pas la peine de le flatter, ils savaient déjà tous que le fonctionnaire était sous Impérium.

Les convives pouvaient apprécier le raffinement de la noblesse magique à travers la décoration des Malefoy. Les fenêtres à croisillons se finissaient en haut par des vitraux représentant des faits où les sorciers de Sang Pur s'étaient illustrés, les lustres en cristal débordaient de pampilles qui brillaient de mille feux. Le faste s'étalait jusqu'au sol où des tapis précieux couvraient en grande partie les dalles de marbres blanc à l'exception du centre de la pièce. Les portraits au teint pâle accrochés aux murs suivirent des yeux les invités qui défilaient devant eux. Enfin, la large cheminée était surmontée d'un miroir aussi grand, dont le cadre doré renforçait le luxe d'apparat. Tous ces détails, Amalia ne les avait pas remarqués lors de sa première visite car la salle était plongée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée par la lune et le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Cette pensée lui fit resserrer sa paume sur l'avant-bras de Severus. Ils étaient tous deux tendus, sachant qu'ils jouaient leur vie dans cette mascarade organisée par Voldemort.

Contre un des murs de la pièce, un orchestre attendait pour débuter que Lucius leur en donne l'ordre. Amalia et Severus avaient à peine eu le temps de prendre une coupe de champagne que la jeune femme fit baisser d'un sortilège informulé et sans baguette. D'ailleurs, depuis leur arrivée, celle-ci n'avait cessé de faire des soubresauts que le sorcier sentit quand il accompagna son épouse sur la piste de danse.

\- Ne peux-tu rien faire pour la calmer ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Non mais essaye de l'ignorer, elle ne peut de toute façon pas bondir de ma robe.

La mélodie devint plus rythmée, entraînant les valseurs dans un mouvement élégant. Les tissus virevoltaient et teintaient le marbre blanc du sol, de notes colorées. Les instruments couvraient à présent le bruit de la pluie sur les fenêtres et les conversations des autres invités. Le spectacle se jouait au centre de la grande salle où hommes et femmes se mêlaient. Amalia crut apercevoir Bellatrix, la mine renfrognée. Elle était appuyée contre un pilier près de l'escalier menant aux sous-sols. Ses poches étaient plus marquées que jamais mais ses joues étaient remplies, comme si elle avait pris du poids. Sa sœur la vit aussi et fondit sur son aînée pour la pousser vers les chambres au fond du couloir principal.

\- Tiens, Bella n'a pas le droit de participer à la fête on dirait… souffla Amalia à son compagnon.

\- On ne la voit plus aux réunions d'après ce que j'ai perçu dans l'esprit de Lucius et leSeigneur des Ténèbres ne l'appelle plus. Je ne sais pas si l'on peut y voir une forme de disgrâce…

Le bruit ambiant était un rideau parfait pour discuter sans être entendus. L'un et l'autre observait avec attention le moindre détail, le moindre visage familier en quête d'un indice sur la situation réelle à l'extérieur du château. Alecto et Amycus venaient d'arriver, flanqués de leur éternelle tenue sombre de Mangemort. Quand les yeux de Severus se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage d'Amalia, il réprima un sourire qui aurait trahi le plaisir qu'il prenait à danser à nouveau avec son épouse. Elle le comprit et murmura le sortilège _des Moires_ sans sa baguette.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'être ta femme._

 _\- Pour quelle raison ?_

 _\- Nous sommes littéralement dans la gueule du loup mais je me sens en sécurité à tes côtés. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il me serait arrivé. Tu es courageux ou un peu trop téméraire… mais j'aime cela._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai reproché la dernière fois que tu es venue ici, justement ?_ répliqua-t-il. _C'est une qualité de Gryffondor voilà pourquoi tu l'apprécies…_

Il la fit tourbillonner avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, une main sur ses hanches.

 _\- Je me rappelle à quel point tu pouvais être intimidé au Bal des Trois Sorciers, ne sachant comment t'y prendre. Tu étais si mignon._

 _\- Les garçons « mignons » finissent la soirée en regardant leurs petits camarades danser avec les jolies filles._

 _\- Pas ce soir, mon Prince._

Le rythme devint plus lent, invitant les participants à plus de mesure. Quand enfin la valse s'acheva, une voix familière vient à la rencontre du couple.

\- Une fois de plus, vous êtes divine Madame…

Amalia pivota pour faire face à un Lazarus sur son trente-et-un. L'homme avait enfilé sur une chemise blanche, un gilet rebrodé d'or et sa montre à gousset était glissée dans la poche avant.

\- Mr. Redarguty, salua d'un hochement de tête Severus. Je vais nous chercher des rafraîchissements, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Amalia.

Une fois seuls, le sorcier entraîna la jeune femme à l'écart de la piste de danse.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre discrétion auprès de l'Ordre, débuta l'enseignante.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, c'est tout naturel que je préserve votre position…

\- Et celle plus périlleuse de mon époux, compléta-t-elle tout en fixant l'expression de l'homme.

Il demeura muet, ne sachant comment expliquer son comportement distant vis-à-vis du directeur de Poudlard à qui il rendait pourtant un précieux service. Avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait, Amalia posa sa main sur celle du fonctionnaire et resserra ses doigts.

\- Merci, je sais que ce que vous faites vous coûte cher, insista-t-elle une lueur de profonde reconnaissance dans les pupilles.

Des gloussements éloquents attirèrent leur attention. Près du buffet, un attroupement de femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres entouraient un sorcier brun. Sa compagne le reconnut et leva un sourcil de mécontentement. Ces superbes nymphes étaient accompagnées d'un Lucius Malefoy au regard lubrique. En s'approchant, Amalia put distinguer dans le brouhaha :

\- C'est un cadeau de la part duSeigneur des Ténèbres _._ Il dit que tes récents progrès méritent une récompense pour te faire passer le goût amer de ton épouse. Elles sont toutes pour toi si tu le désires… A moins que tu souhaites en faire profiter un vieil ami ?

Avec son éternel flegme, l'aristocrate posa cette question sans attendre une réaction négative. Severus serra la mâchoire et pesa ses mots avant de répondre.

\- J'apprécie le traitement que m'a réservé notre _Maître_ , tu peux toutes les prendre si Narcissa t'y autorises, prononça-t-il avec écœurement.

\- Tu préfères peut-être les hommes ? Ou les deux ? J'ai prévu mais je pensais connaître tes goûts… dit Lucius d'un ton déçu, ignorant le rappel à son épouse.

Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le pommeau de sa cane, Voldemort lui avait donné une dernière mission à peine digne d'un elfe de maison et il ne pouvait encore échouer.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de récompense…

\- Ah ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je pourrais te fournir et qui te satisferait ? répliqua-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

\- Allons Lucius, nous savons que ton seul but est de plaire auSeigneur des Ténèbres et non à moi. Cesse de perdre ton temps. Je le remercierai pour l'intention et n'oublierai pas de souligner l'empressement que tu y as mis.

Sur ces mots, Severus retourna vers sa compagne qui s'était assise auprès de Lazarus. Il tendit leur les deux verres et souffla.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, _mon Prince_? demanda Amalia d'une voix de velours.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une des courtisanes l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Le Serpentard eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir l'expression révoltée de sa femme.

\- Ah ! Les obligations d'un directeur ! s'exclama Redarguty pour détendre son alliée.

\- Hum… Je ne crois pas que cela ait été précisé dans l'annonce pour son recrutement… siffla Amalia entre ses dents. Mais vous devez avoir milles choses à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Certainement. Par où débuter ? Ah ! Saviez-vous que nous sommes observés ? répliqua-t-il du tac au tac avec un sourire crispé.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Narcissa murmurait à l'oreille de son fils en regardant dans leur direction.

\- Oh ! Il faut que je vous montre les paons dans ce cas !

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait et le conduisit vers les baies vitrées donnant sur l'esplanade où la pluie avait laissé place à une nuit fraîche.

\- Tenez, voyez-vous ? Ils sont juste là… dit l'enseignante, l'index tendu vers les oiseaux. Avez-vous des nouvelles des membres de l'Ordre ? ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Kingsley est toujours en fuite et je fais en sorte qu'il reste invisible aux yeux des Aurors. Vous avez au collège tous les enfants en âge d'y aller à l'exception de cinq élèves que vous connaissez et de deux première année.

\- Et pour Remus et Tonks ?

Les doigts d'Amalia se crispèrent, attendant avec appréhension la réponse.

\- Ils vont bien et Dora va bientôt accoucher...

Cette information fut accueillie avec soulagement.

\- Quant est-il côté Mangemorts ? continua Amalia, avide de bonnes nouvelles.

\- A vous de me le confirmer mais il me semble que Pettigrow ainsi qu'un certain nombre de Rafleurs n'ont pas supporté la fuite du jeune Potter.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ils ont été tués.

Le fonctionnaire fronça les sourcils, surpris de lire l'étonnement dans le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Ne vous a-t-on pas communiqué ces faits ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, nous avons reçu la visite de Vous-Savez-Qui quelques heures seulement après l'évasion de Harry. J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit à Severus et il n'a pas fait mention des pertes…

\- Donc, leSeigneur des Ténèbres ne dit pas tout à votre mari ?

\- C'est tout à fait probable, même du temps de mon père il ne se confiait pas à ses subalternes. Il joue seul et d'après Dumbledore, cela signifiait qu'une chose : il avait peur.

Lazarus demeura muet, il ne connaissait pas encore cette facette de la personnalité de Voldemort.

\- Me permettez-vous une question ? reprit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, je vous écoute.

Amalia porta à ses lèvres la boisson que Severus lui avait donnée et se lança.

\- La première fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous m'avez parlé de ma mère, du fait que la commission des Nés-Moldus s'intéressait à elle. Pourtant, ses origines n'ont jamais été un secret pour personne. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait qu'elle était moldue.

Redarguty écarquilla les yeux alors que sa bouche demeurait entrouverte.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Moldue ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce dossier ? s'étonna Amalia.

\- Mais votre mère n'était pas moldue, elle était Cracmol !

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu réagir, un rire sarcastique interrompit cette conversation.

\- Ah ah ah ! Quand j'ai vu votre nom sur la liste des invités, je n'aurais pu me douter qu'il oserait vous amener ce soir !

\- Bonsoir Drago, Miss Greengrass vous accompagne-t-elle ce soir ? dit d'une voix détendue son ancien professeur, se redressant sur ses talons et tentant de mettre de côté la révélation de Lazarus.

Immédiatement, un rictus de haine anima le visage du jeune Serpentard.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes Mr. Malefoy ! Enchanté ! J'ai entendu tellement de louanges à votre sujet de la part de Dolorès Ombrage ! s'exclama Lazarus.

Le compliment transforma l'expression du jeune homme en une moue dubitative.

\- Vous devez être son ancien adjoint…

\- Mr. Redarguty, je suis ravi que nous puissions enfin nous rencontrer ! continua le fonctionnaire, sur-jouant à grand renfort de sourires mielleux, la joie de cette rencontre.

\- Mr. Malefoy… prononça une voix au timbre grave dans son dos.

Les iris sombres de son ancien directeur de maison ne l'effrayèrent pas, Drago était à présent habitué à les défier même s'il n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait que le Legilimen percevait la moindre de ses peurs.

\- Je crois que votre mère était à votre recherche. Vos camarades Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés… termina Severus d'une manière traînante.

\- Merci, P _rofesseur_ , cracha presque le blond avec hargne. Nous nous retrouverons, promit-il à Amalia avant de disparaître dans la foule d'invités.

La salle était devenue soudainement beaucoup plus remplie, principalement de Mangemorts de la première heure comme Dolohov et Rowle. Leur présence ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : leur maître arrivait.

Un vent glacial balaya le sol, ouvrant les fenêtres du manoir à la volée, faisant vaciller les flammes des lustres. Ce fut un Lord Voldemort triomphant qui s'avança, la tête haute, au milieu des invités figés d'effroi. L'attention d'Amalia se porta alors sur une personne qui était quelques minutes plus tôt, tout aussi fière. Lucius Malefoy se ratatinait littéralement à mesure que son maître s'approchait de lui.

\- Ah ! Mon cher Lucius… Je constate que tu as dépensé beaucoup d'argent dans cette fête. Peut-être un peu trop, non ? dit-il en regardant avec un rictus de dégout les courtisanes offertes à Severus.

\- Rien n'est trop beau ou trop cher pour vous, _Maître_ , répondit le Mangemort en inclinant la tête avec un tic nerveux.

Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et balayaient à toute vitesse le sol comme pour tenter de capter un mouvement, un geste qui aurait pu s'abattre sur sa tête et le punir de ses erreurs passées. Mais à la place, les pieds nus du mage noir parcoururent l'entrée à toute vitesse pour s'approcher de son bras droit.

\- Hum, je suis… débuta Voldemort en lançant un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Réellement satisfait de ce que j'aperçois.

Amalia était le menton penché en avant, les mains jointes et fixait son attention sur les deux anneaux à son annulaire gauche, se concentrant sur son objectif.

\- Mes très chers amis ! débuta le sorcier. Quel grand honneur pour moi de vous voir ici, ce soir !

Les visages inclinés étaient une marque de respect et un compliment retourné, personne n'avait osé faire autrement.

\- Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour votre implication dans l'élévation de notre pays au sein des communautés magiques du monde ! Car c'est bien de tous les sorciers que nous captons l'attention en ce moment pour l'extraordinaire travail de purification que nous avons entrepris. Soyez rassurés, vos sacrifices ont porté leurs fruits et bientôt, nous verrons fleurir ça et là, les nouvelles pousses qui assureront la relève !

Des applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent dans la salle, y compris depuis le balcon des escaliers qui surplombait les invités. Bellatrix était enthousiaste et seul le regard furieux de sa sœur la fit s'arrêter. Voldemort de son côté, l'ignora et continua son discours.

\- Je dois cependant regretter une fausse note dans cette organisation…

Soudain, les manifestations de joie collective laissèrent place à un silence glacial. Ce changement de ton n'était jamais de bon augure chez un homme dont la moindre contrariété était une source de punition. Severus venait de passer une main dans le dos de sa compagne et en un échange de regards, lui intima l'ordre de se taire à tout prix.

\- L'un d'entre vous m'a en effet trahi !

Tous les sorciers durent faire preuve de contrôle pour ne pas lancer d'œillades accusatrices à leurs voisins. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long des tempes accompagnées de frissons d'horreur. Vraie ou fausse, cette déclaration semait la peur sur chaque être présent. Même les elfes de maison avaient disparu.

\- Allons, allons, n'ayez aucune crainte ! Je suis d'humeur magnanime ce soir ! Je laisse une chance au coupable de se désigner ! Si ses arguments sont recevables, je me montrerai clément !

Il aurait été difficile de dire si quelqu'un était plus décomposé alors que Lucius. Les invités à avoir quelque chose à se reprocher étaient si nombreux qu'aucun n'osa relever le menton. Qui n'avait pas à un moment protéger un membre dissident de sa famille ou profiter des restrictions alimentaires pour faire du trafic de denrées ? Face à tant d'hésitations, le mage noir savoura son effet.

\- Personne ? Je vais vous donner un indice, peut-être que le coupable reconnaitra ? Il y a ici présent, un membre important qui a transmis des informations à la rébellion… débuta Voldemort d'une voix calme.

Il passa devant Severus et Amalia, hésita un instant et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qui aurait pu la trahir et à quel moment. A ses côtés, son compagnon s'interrogeait sur les motivations du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il avait voulu par Lucius, lui témoigner sa satisfaction quelques minutes plus tôt. Il espérait que sa femme ne réagisse pas à cette provocation, il devait certainement prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai.

\- C'est moi, déclara quelqu'un dans la foule.

Le couple tourna la tête en même temps, comprenant instantanément de qui venait cet aveu. Lazarus s'avança, le visage sombre et réajusta ses lunettes en attendant la réaction du mage noir.

\- Ah ! Je n'espérais pas tant de courage de la part d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité à écarter celle qui l'a formé et à détruire notre travail auprès de la jeunesse de notre pays !

Le fonctionnaire tentait de rester de glace mais le léger tremblement de ses doigts était un signe de faiblesse. Il savait quel sort lui réservait Voldemort car personne ne pouvait le trahir et espérer s'en sortir.

\- Vous deviez savoir, mon cher Redarguty, que lorsqu'on évince quelqu'un pour prendre sa place, il est vital de neutraliser cette personne afin d'assurer ses arrières.

L'homme inspira profondément et attendit.

\- Dolorès Ombrage vous a fait mettre sous surveillance et a remonté tous vos écrits…

Amalia se retint de regarder Severus, ils étaient peut-être eux aussi compromis.

\- Je suis navré du tord que j'ai causé à Dolorès mais il n'a jamais été question d'…

\- IL SUFFIT ! mugit Voldemort.

Tout le monde se figea, la colère du maître éclatait enfin au grand jour.

\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour justifier le fait que pas moins de quatorze dossiers classés confidentiels étaient été subtilisés au Ministère et transmis aux petites frappes qui se font encore appeler « _l'Ordre du Phénix_ » ? poursuivit-il d'un ton plus calme. Et que dire des plans retraçant les convois de marchandises qui devaient alimenter certains de mes plus _chers amis_ – il désigna les invités d'un geste de la main – s'ils n'avaient pas été attaqués et pillés par ces mêmes vauriens ?

Lazarus hésita, releva les yeux avant qu'un rictus de haine n'anime ses traits.

\- Je ne regrette RIEN ! VOUS AVEZ FAIT TUER MES PARENTS ! VOUS ETES UN CRIMIN…

Plus aucun son ne sorti de la bouche du sorcier, à la place un torrent de sang jaillit de sa gorge et l'accompagna dans sa chute avec un bruit mat. Voldemort tenait sa baguette en l'air et ne la baissa que pour intimer l'ordre aux musiciens de reprendre leur partition. Une grande flaque écarlate macula le marbre blanc du sol sous les regards des invités médusés.

oOo

Cette mise à mort lui avait donné un violent haut-le-cœur qu'elle réprima juste à temps pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Amalia suivit d'un pas chancelant le trop long couloir qui menait à la salle de bain des invités, croisant les elfes de maison qui partaient nettoyer l'horreur qui venait de se produire. Elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment les deux hommes massifs qui sortaient d'un bureau et rencontra de près le torse de l'un d'eux.

\- Hé ! Fais attention ! jappa celui contre lequel elle s'était cognée.

\- Je… je suis navrée… bafouilla Amalia, encore sous le choc du spectacle qu'avait donné Voldemort.

\- « _Je suis navrée_ », répéta la brute d'un ton enfantin.

\- Allez viens, ça ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à elle si Lucius ne veut pas nous payer, glissa son comparse en lui tirant le bras.

L'homme la dévisagea et alla même jusqu'à humer son parfum. Ce fut alors que l'enseignante saisit ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Deux loups-garous au service des Rafleurs avaient profité de la soirée pour venir réclamer l'argent qu'ils soutiraient à la famille Malefoy au nom des tâches dont il se prévalait auprès de son maître. Le plus poli était déjà bien loin quand son interlocuteur baissa les yeux vers son ventre et murmura :

\- Hum, j'aime les petits enfants, surtout quand ils sont encore dans leurs mères…

Et il pivota pour rejoindre son collègue avec un sourire mauvais. Amalia recula jusqu'à rencontrer la pierre froide du mur. Le corridor était maintenant désert et heureusement car elle se laissa glisser au sol, morte de peur par la découverte que venait de faire l'hybride. S'il le répétait, son bébé et elle seraient condamnés. La sorcière se redressa, avala une goulée d'air et se précipita dans la salle de réception où tous les convives avaient repris leur conversation de bon train. Severus l'aperçut et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Tu es livide, y a-t-il un problème ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- J'ai croisé un des loups-garous embauchés par Lucius. Il a senti… que je…

Elle regarda vers le sol pour lui indiquer d'un geste discret son ventre. Quand elle releva les yeux, son époux avait perdu son masque imperturbable.

\- Il ne sait pas qui je suis et a déjà dû partir… se sentit obligée d'ajouter Amalia pour le rassurer.

Malheureusement, un rire proche de l'aboiement fendit la foule et se rapprocha du couple.

\- Alors il s'agit de ta femelle, Rogue ? railla le loup-garou. Malefoy ne peut pas nous payer mais peut-être que toi oui…

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Amalia à l'oreille de son compagnon.

\- Oui à mon grand regret, répondit-il avant de s'interposer entre sa femme et l'hybride. Et pour quelle raison devrais-je rétribuer les services que tu as rendu à Lucius ?

\- Parce que quelqu'un doit bien me payer ! s'exclama le loup-garou, captant l'attention autour de lui d'un geste théâtral avant de s'approcher pour souffla au sorcier :

\- Sinon tu sais que je m'en prendrai à ta petite famille…

Le Serpentard dut puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas blêmir. Il savait pour son enfant et semblait à deux doigts de le dire à tout l'auditoire à présent amassé autour d'eux. Severus sentit alors quelqu'un le pousser et eut tout juste le temps de voir une baguette poindre devant son nez en direction de l'hybride.

\- Il suffit ! Cessez de nous importuner et retournez à vos basses occupations ! ordonna Amalia d'un ton ferme.

Il allait répondre quand un éclat de rire cristallin le fit s'arrêter. Les spectateurs se séparèrent en deux afin de former une sorte de haie d'honneur où Voldemort apparut précédé d'un Lucius qui n'en menait pas large. Le loup-garou s'était mis en retrait pour observer la scène.

\- Ah ! Voici celle que je cherchais partout ! chantonna-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. La marraine de Harry Potter ! Notre nouvelle alliée, Amalia ! Viens mon enfant, approche…

La main presque squelettique du mage noir l'invita à le saluer. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle l'attrapa et plia le genou en baissant la tête, en signe de soumission. Quand elle se redressa, la jeune femme rencontra le visage pâle où se dessinait une expression ravie. Voldemort fit un geste de la main et l'assistance applaudit.

\- Fort bien, fort bien ! Je suis aise de se revirement de situation ! La raison l'a emportée !

\- Merci, _Maître_ , répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Oh ! Pourquoi tant de retenue ? Je suis satisfait du travail de mon cher Severus bien que…

\- _Maître_ ? demanda-t-elle, certaine que cette phrase en suspens cachait quelques révélations.

\- Alecto et Amycus ne sont pas autant convaincus que moi de ton ralliement. C'est dommage, non ? lança innocemment le mage noir.

\- En effet _Maître_ , rien ne me tient plus à cœur que de vous servir.

Amalia se mordit les lèvres. Courber l'échine était un supplice en particulier après le meurtre d'un de ses alliés quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elle tint bon, pensant à son époux qui se tenait dans son dos et la soutenait dans son combat.

\- Il me semble, _Maître_ , intervint Severus, que nos deux collègues nourrissent à l'égard de mon épouse, une certaine forme de jalousie liée à ma position dans l'école.

\- Ah oui ? répondit d'un ton faussement intéressé Voldemort.

\- Il s'agit simplement d'une mésentente entre collaborateurs comme j'ai pu aussi en connaître sous l'influence néfaste de mon prédécesseur… continua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le dénigrement de Dumbledore provoqua l'effet escompté, le mage noir se mit à sourire avant de se pencher vers sa nouvelle alliée.

\- Hum, j'ai une idée pour leur démontrer ta bonne volonté.

\- Tout ce qui vous plaira, _Maître._

\- Ah ! Il s'agit bien là du genre de réponse que j'apprécie d'entendre ! répondit-il d'une voix de velours. Où est le photographe de _La_ _Gazette_ ? réclama Voldemort aux invités.

Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître un homme à l'allure mal dégrossie, accoudé au buffet. Il tenait une coupelle de punch et tentait de s'en resservir d'une main tremblante. Le silence qui s'était installé le fit se retourner et bien vite, il comprit malgré l'alcool ce que l'on attendait de lui.

\- Nous allons annoncer dans le journal de demain que tu es la marraine de ce cher Harry… débuta d'un ton mielleux le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'es pas opposée à cette idée, n'est-ce pas Amalia ?

La jeune femme sembla hésiter en scrutant l'expression de son nouveau dirigeant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour murmurer :

\- Non…

\- Je te demande pardon ? réclama Voldemort dont les traits venaient de se crisper.

Elle se racla la gorge et prononça d'une voix plus forte :

\- Je voulais dire, non _Maître_ , je n'y suis pas opposée, cette idée est brillante. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider à la mettre en œuvre ?

\- Aaaah ! Tu vas prendre la pause ici, au milieu de la pièce et nous allons mettre avec toi…

Le mage noir tourna au milieu des invités, cherchant des visages, dans ses pas rapides sa cape tourbillonnait.

\- Severus bien évidemment et puis… Ah Lucius, c'est toi qui nous invite après tout. Le titre sera certainement quelque chose comme « _La marraine de Harry Potter se rend à la réception mondaine des Malefoy !_ » Oh oui, très bon titre ! ricana-t-il pour lui-même et suivit par les rires gras de ses fidèles serviteurs. Allons, allons, dépêchons-nous ! L'édition de demain doit être en cours de finalisation !

Le photographe se mit en place, laissant tout juste le temps aux sujets de ce cliché provoqué de saisir les coupes de champagne qu'on leur tendait et de lever ensemble leurs verres à la gloire de leur maître. Dans son dos, une main rassurante remonta de ses reins jusqu'à se placer sur sa nuque alors que la satisfaction de Voldemort se faisait entendre.

\- Avec une telle photo, j'espère que _mes amis_ seront rassurés sur ton engagement auprès de notre cause… persiffla le mage noir.

\- Puisque vous l'évoquez _Maître_ … débuta la voix rauque du loup-garou.

Amalia et Severus eurent un moment de crispation accompagné d'un frisson d'effroi.

\- Nous devrions les féliciter tous les deux pour…

\- Il est inutile d'importuner le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec vos histoires ! coupa d'un ton brusque le directeur de Poudlard.

L'hybride allait répondre, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents acérées quand leur chef intervint.

\- Oh ? Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Aurais-tu des soucis avec les larbins de Lucius ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, provoquant un froncement de sourcils indigné sur le visage du loup-garou.

\- Rien d'important, _Maître_.

\- Allons, allons, explique-toi je te prie, insista le mage noir.

\- Cet individu a cru bon de provoquer ma femme afin de m'atteindre et de me soutirer de l'argent, dit le Serpentard après une brève hésitation.

\- Ah ah ah ! s'exclama Voldemort. Ne lui en veux pas à cet idiot ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie en intervenant ! Ah ah ah !

Des rires étranges naquirent dans les gorges de ses fidèles, trop heureux de flatter leur maître en l'accompagnant dans cette étrange scène. Le loup-garou pour sa part était surpris et vexé, comment une simple femme, enceinte qui plus est, pouvait le vaincre ? Il était là pour se faire payer ses services et peu lui importait qui allait lui verser ses Gallions. L'homme secoua la tête et reprit la parole.

\- _Maître_ , je doute que cette… _femme_ , cracha-t-il avec dédain, puisse me battre, même avec sa baguette !

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu es vraiment plus bête que tu en as l'air !

Amalia observa la scène en silence, inquiète de la tournure des événements. Elle espérait que la soif de sang de Voldemort ait été apaisée par le sacrifice de Lazarus mais connaissant le personnage, la sorcière redoutait le moment où il allait demander un nouveau divertissement.

\- Je prends le pari, _Maître_. Si je gagne, son mari devra me verser la somme que Malefoy me doit… Plus les intérêts pour le dérangement et le spectacle ! grimaça l'hybride en toisant de haut en bas la jeune femme.

\- _Maître_ , c'est une très mauvais… débuta Severus très vite rattrapé par la cruauté de son seigneur.

\- Quelle excellente idée ! Oh oui ! ricana Voldemort en regardant Amalia. Je veux un spectacle mémorable qui illustre bien à tout le monde à quel point tu es puissante et à mon service, suis-je bien clair ?

Le menton penché en avant, les yeux relevés vers lui, la jeune femme regarda le sorcier au visage de serpent se passer la langue sur les lèvres en signe d'impatience. Elle hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette.

\- Oh ! Ne lui laisseras-tu aucune chance ? questionna le mage noir, un filet de déception dans la voix.

\- Comme vous voudrez, _Seigneur_.

Elle replaça contre sa poitrine l'instrument dont elle avait absolument besoin pour ne pas altérer sa santé car dès l'instant où elle prit place au milieu de la pièce, Amalia sut ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Le marbre blanc lui renvoyait son image, elle était concentrée, déterminée. Derrière elle, Severus était resté auprès de Voldemort mais elle ne prit pas le temps de lui adresser un dernier regard, ne voulant pas perdre de vue l'infâme personnage qui l'avait provoquée en duel et surtout, ne pas prendre le risque de faiblir le moment venu.

Les invités avaient entouré les combattants pour être au plus près du spectacle, à l'abri derrière des protections magiques. Le loup-garou allait d'un côté à l'autre de l'arène improvisée, faisant craquer ses poings en signe d'intimidation. La sorcière pour sa part attendait, guettant le début du combat pour attaquer avant d'être chargée car elle ne doutait pas que l'hybride ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Voldemort jubilait, ravi par avance de ce qu'il allait voir. La fille de son ancien allié et traitre d'ami était en place pour faire une démonstration de son talent. Il espérait qu'il soit à la hauteur de Livius si ce n'est meilleur. Sous la coupe de Severus, Amalia allait devenir une arme redoutable. Il ne croyait pas un seul instant au fait que Harry Potter se laisserait prendre par l'article dans la _Gazette_ mais au moins, sa marraine était maintenant prête à le livrer et de cela, Lord Voldemort était déjà satisfait. Avec un peu de temps et de persuasion, le couple Rogue-Richards allait lui apporter d'autres victoires que les Lestrange et Malefoy ne parvenaient plus à lui obtenir. L'intervention des sous-fifres de Lucius lui apportait l'occasion d'effrayer les hésitants, dans ses alliés mais aussi au Ministère. Après ce combat il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient tous intimidés. Alors lentement, il leva son bras fin avant de l'abaisser d'un geste sec pour leur ordonner de se battre.

Le loup-garou bondit avant, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, les griffes dehors. Le problème des Rafleurs était qu'ils ne comptaient que des hybrides assoiffés de sang qui ne prenaient plus la peine d'attendre les lunes pour se transformer. Ils finissaient inexorablement par garder des traces de leur nature, à commencer par leurs attributs d'animaux les plus dangereux.

Amalia était prête, le doigt tendu vers son agresseur. Les quelques instants qui la séparèrent du moment où il allait être à la bonne distance leur parurent durer une éternité. Elle aurait presque pu sentir les notes musquées et boisées qui entouraient l'animal. La bouche entrouverte, à quelques pas, un murmure imperceptible arrêta la scène :

\- _Soumets-toi !_

L'homme était suspendu dans le temps, les mains en l'air, sur le point de bondir sur sa victime pour lui arracher la carotide et dévorer son enfant. A la place, il se retrouva dans le noir, aveugle à toute sensation.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une femme.

\- QUOI ? MAIS ? Comment est-ce…

Dans ses oreilles bourdonnaient les battements de son propre cœur, tambourinant à un rythme effréné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vous venez de perdre, répondit Amalia.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas perdre face à…

Mais l'homme s'arrêta, comprenant trop tard qu'il avait été pris à son propre piège avec la complicité de Voldemort.

\- Vous avez gagné ! Laissez-moi partir ! tenta d'une voix mal assurée le loup-garou.

Il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser faire et attendrait que son sortilège soit rompu pour l'attaquer.

\- Aaaah, soupira l'enseignante. Je ne peux pas, malheureusement…

\- Pou… Pourquoi ? paniqua-t-il.

\- Vous avez entendu mon bébé, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous révéliez à qui que ce soit que je porte un enfant. Nous serions tous en danger de mort…

\- Je ne dirai rien ! jura le Rafleur.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise, je suis dans votre esprit, je vois tout, je sais tout. Vous auriez dû partir et régler avec Lucius vos problèmes d'argent.

\- NON ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! supplia l'homme, son aplomb avait disparu aussi soudainement que son aspect animal.

Ainsi, il ressemblait plus à un chiot qui allait se faire punir qu'à un monstre sanguinaire. D'ailleurs, la sorcière songea à tous les enfants qu'il avait tués. Avait-il éprouvé de la pitié pour eux ? En avait-il épargné un seul ? Laissé sa chance à au moins un innocent ? Elle ne doutait. Et ce doute lui permit de fouiller sans vergogne à la recherche de sa pire peur afin de mettre un terme à son supplice. L'image d'un garçon près d'un balai lui arriva en premier suivi d'un cours de vol et d'une chute.

La jeune femme inspira puis imagina un ciel dégagé comme lors du dernier entraînement de Gryffondor. Elle était haut, assise sur son Nimbus. Sans une hésitation, elle bascula dans le vide, emportant avec elle l'hybride qui hurlait à pleins poumons et avant que son corps n'entre en contact avec le sol, relâcha l'emprise pour constater ses effets.

A ses pieds, le loup-garou criait réellement jusqu'à se taire et s'effondrer, victime d'un arrêt cardiaque. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé autour d'eux, seul Voldemort osa le briser en applaudissant.

\- Ah ah ah ! Quelle merveilleuse démonstration ! Ah ah ah ! Allez-y, félicitez-la !

Le mage noir s'approcha en même temps que Severus et ignora le corps qui jonchait le sol. Des applaudissements mous débutèrent pour cacher les murmures.

\- Excellent, tu peux donc prendre possession des hybrides… Ton père m'a décidément caché beaucoup de choses.

Amalia inclina la tête pour acquiescer, gardant le silence pour ne pas trop en dire. Son époux passa un bras autour de ses hanches, souriant faiblement à son maître.

\- Que sais-tu faire d'autre ?

\- Je peux utiliser la magie sans baguette comme les élèves d'Ilvermorny mais je ne maîtrise pas cette technique et elle me coûte en énergie vitale. J'ai besoin de mon instrument pour ne pas en perdre le contrôle.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Oui, _Maître_.

\- N'as-tu pas comme ton traître de père, développé un talent pour… hum… par exemple… créer ou détruire des Inferi ? acheva Voldemort dont l'agitation était trahie par ses longs doigts crochus recroquevillés sur sa baguette.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la jeune femme planta ses yeux dans les pupilles verticales et rouges de son pire ennemi. Avec un aplomb rare, elle lui répondit :

\- Je n'ai encore jamais essayé, _Maître_. Cependant, si vous me donnez l'occasion, je serai ravie d'apprendre cet art directement de vous.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où Severus crut qu'il ne percevrait pas la vérité dans le timbre de la voix d'Amalia ou encore par les infimes battements de cils de sa compagne. Voldemort savait pour ses Inferi et il portait ses soupçons sur la fille de son ancien bras droit. Il demeura pourtant de marbre, se doutant que si le mage noir avait eu la confirmation de sa culpabilité, ils seraient déjà morts tous les deux. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui laisser le temps d'hésiter, Amalia prononça d'une voix blanche :

\- Maître, m'autorisez-vous à vous rejoindre, _officiellement_ ?

Elle tendit son avant-bras gauche pour recevoir la marque. Severus crispa ses phalanges dans les côtes de son épouse, horrifié qu'elle ose demander l'apposition de ces chaines à son cou dans un moment si terrible. La jeune femme allait permettre à leur ennemi une emprise irréversible sur leur vie.

De son côté, le mage noir la toisa, perplexe. Certes, il n'était pas dupe et se doutait qu'il ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance, il avait d'ailleurs mis au point ce maléfice de ralliement pour soumettre ses alliés à sa volonté. Pourtant, le plaisir malsain qu'il tirerait de cette action l'emplit de joie. Il allait enfin de venger de Livius en marquant son joyau le plus précieux, sa fille chérie. Ce tatouage s'infiltrerait dans la chair d'Amalia et se nourrir de son énergie magique pour lui transmettre toutes ses émotions. Elle serait liée à lui à toujours jamais.

Voldemort leva le menton d'un air satisfait et saisit brusquement le poignet de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas cillé. Il sortit sa baguette et apposa la pointe sur la peau pâle, enfonça avec hargne l'objet entre les vaisseaux à la recherche d'une pulsation.

\- Tu l'as mérité, après tout... susurra-t-il.

La chaleur se diffusa doucement dans chaque fibre de son bras puis de son corps. Amalia eut l'impression que même son ventre brûlait de cette intrusion, elle resta pourtant concentrée. Mais aussi soudainement qu'à son habitude, Voldemort retira sa baguette avant que le tatouage ne soit achevé et l'encre s'estompa.

\- Non, c'est encore trop tôt… Tu vas devoir attendre… Attendre que ton cher filleul soit à ma portée…

Malgré ce revirement, l'expression de Voldemort se détendit enfin, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il fit un moulinet pour poignet pour que l'orchestre reprenne sa partition. Narcissa et Lucius adressèrent un rictus mauvais à l'enseignante. Le professeur d'Histoire venait de leur voler la position qu'ils occupaient jusqu'à présent auprès de leur maître en imitant une minauderie qu'aurait pu faire Bella, quelques mois plus tôt.

Les autres invités accaparèrent l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Amalia put relâcher la tension qui lui labourait les épaules une fois dans les bras de son mari. Elle se laissa portée dans une valse où elle reprit ses esprits et profita d'une danse plus lente pour enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de jais.

\- Crois-tu que nous pourrions fausser compagnie à tous ces gens ? J'ai envie de t'avoir juste pour moi…

\- C'est un peu tôt pour partir sans paraitre grossiers mais la pluie s'est arrêtée. Si tu ne crains pas d'avoir froid, je peux te conduire à l'extérieur afin de prendre l'air.

La jeune femme recula d'un pas et hocha le menton. Ce mois d'avril malgré le mauvais temps, demeurait clément et doux, Amalia eut juste à couvrir ses épaules avec un pan de la cape de son cavalier lorsqu'il s'installa sur un banc.

\- As-tu assez chaud ? souffla Severus, sa baguette pointée pour lancer le serment des Moires.

\- Oui… _Car rien ne peut réchauffer le regard glacial que je sens dans notre dos. Drago ?_

\- _Bella depuis l'étage, Drago au rez-de-chaussée. Se sont d'excellents Occlumens, ils doivent être sérieusement ébranlés pour être si imprudents…_ répondit le sorcier sans même se retourner.

 _\- Ils nous écoutent ?_

 _\- Ils essayent tout du moins grâce aux anneaux._

 _\- J'espère que la marque les a convaincu,_ osa Amalia, sachant que Severus allait manifester son mécontentement.

 _\- Je l'espère aussi car tu viens de faire quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux dans ton état_ , se contenta-t-il de dire.

 _\- Laisse-moi t'embrasser dans ce cas, il faut que nous donnions l'impression que je suis folle de toi et que tu es indifférent à mes sentiments._

 _\- Mais je ne le suis pas…_

 _\- Alors joues, puisque tu es si bon comédien…_

Les lèvres tremblantes de la Gryffondor s'approchèrent de sa victime et avec délicatesse, elle les posa sur sa joue.

\- Tu me crois maintenant quand je dis n'avoir que toi dans mon cœur et prouvé ma valeur ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore assez. Ce chemin sera long, ne crois pas y arriver en un claquement de doigt, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Si tu veux me mériter, il va falloir faire mieux. N'oublie pas que si tu ne m'avais pas piégé avec le sortilège des Moires en formulant nos vœux, je ne serai plus uni à toi pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Le sorcier se leva, gardant le dos droit et laissa sa femme seule dans le noir, le visage sombre. Derrière les fenêtres, les deux Mangemorts venaient d'assister à ce qu'ils imaginaient le début d'une fissure dans ce mariage contre nature et cela les ravis.

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Une foi inébranlable


	18. Chapitre 18 – Une foi inébranlable

**Chapitre 18 – Une foi inébranlable**

Le couple n'était plus le même depuis son retour du manoir Malefoy. Ils avaient failli tout perdre en l'espace d'une soirée. Fort heureusement les talents et la réaction d'Amalia avaient préservé leur secret et assuré à Voldemort que la jeune femme était maintenant de son côté. Pourtant, la surveillance des Carrow s'intensifia et avec, la sensation d'oppression que les deux amants ressentaient à chaque instant.

Les élèves disparaissaient d'ailleurs plus régulièrement, ratant les repas pour se cacher dans la salle du Demande. Severus en avait été informé et sollicita sa mère pour veiller à ce qu'aucun des Mangemorts ne découvrit l'existence de cette pièce ou encore ce qu'il s'y passait. Seuls les Serpentard semblaient ignorer ces absences et ne pas être concernés. A ce titre, il était également étrange qu'ils soient les seuls à subir une vendetta d'un genre nouveau dans l'école. Les verts et argent s'endormaient sans explication pendant certains cours et se réveillaient avec la Marque des Ténèbres dessinée sur leur avant-bras, à l'aide d'une toute nouvelle invention des frères Weasley : l'encre TatouTout. Ils l'avaient mise au point afin qu'aucun sortilège, qu'une potion ne puisse la faire disparaître pendant toute une semaine. Madame Pomfresh avait bien essayé des gommages et des soins pour régénérer la peau mais elle dut convenir que ses anciens étudiants s'étaient surpassés dans leur création. Le lancement de ce nouveau produit en grande pompe le 1er avril avait donné lieu à une fête improvisée chemin de Traverse qui s'était soldée par la visite de Rafleurs.

De ce fait, la mise en scène imposée par Voldemort pour la publication de l'article visant Harry Potter avait été retardée et permit à Amalia de conserver un double avantage pendant quelques jours supplémentaires. Les Mangemorts sur ordre de leur maître ne trouvèrent rien à redire à son sujet et ses alliés de l'Ordre la considéraient toujours comme étant dans leur camp. Deux lignes avaient tout de même étaient éditées afin d'informer les lecteurs de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de la mort prématurée d'un fonctionnaire talentueux et regretté de son ancienne directrice.

oOo

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Severus entra à grandes enjambées dans leur appartement, un parchemin à la main.

\- Sais-tu comment Abelforth Dumbledore fait pour communiquer avec le château sans être vu ? lança-t-il d'un ton contrarié.

\- Hum… Il me semble qu'il a creusé un nouveau passage secret entre sa taverne et ici. Pourquoi ?

Son époux lui tendit la feuille où une écriture tordue lui indiquait anonymement avoir entendu des élèves de Poufsouffle parler du festin qu'ils allaient faire si le patron de la _Tête de Sanglier_ arrivait à passer les Détraqueurs postés à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tiens, je reconnais ces pattes de mouche… marmonna Amalia avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi mais là n'est pas la question. Il faut que tu l'avertisses avant que je ne transmette l'information aux Carrow, coupa Severus. Au vue de l'identité de ce délateur, je ne doute pas une seconde que si les surveillants ne sont pas informés, il ira les voir de ce pas pour y remédier.

\- D'accord, j'irai demain, répondit simplement la jeune femme en reprenant sa lecture.

La réaction détendue de sa compagne agaça le directeur, Pré-au-Lard n'était plus un petit village sorcier calme d'Écosse. Il y avait à présent plus de malfrats dans les rues que dans l'Allée des Embrumes et Hagrid n'était plus là pour escorter son amie.

\- Je… hésita-t-il.

\- Tu ?

\- Amalia ! s'emporta Severus

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? réclama-t-elle tout en fermant son ouvrage.

\- As-tu conscience des risques que représente cette visite ?

\- Bien entendu mais c'est toi qui m'y envoies il me semble. Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Je vais être sage, ne pas parler aux inconnus et me dépêcher de transmettre le message ? Que penses-tu que j'allais faire d'autre ? Boire une pinte avec Mme Rosmertha ?

La jeune femme arrêta son trait d'ironie quand elle croisa le regard noir de son mari. Elle se redressa à genoux sur le canapé et prit le visage de Severus entre ses mains.

\- Je te promets de faire très attention. Ce que nous avons dû faire à cette soirée pour prouver notre allégeance… En aucun cas je mettrai en péril ce que le sacrifice de Lazarus nous permettra d'accomplir. Je ne transmettrai pas directement le message à Abelforth, j'utiliserai une des plumes enchantée des Weasley pour lui écrire un billet imitant l'écriture de Minerva. Et j'irai avec Pomona si tu veux… Elle dépose le courrier à la poste pour Minerva quand elle va acheter des graines au Navet Magique.

\- Pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas les hiboux de l'école ?

\- Ils ne délivrent pas le courrier pour les moldus, or la famille de Minerva l'est comme tu le sais. Il n'y a que la poste magique de Pré-au-Lard qui offre ce service en respectant les critères du Ministère. Et puis elle doit avoir peur pour la famille de son père en passant par le réseau à portée des Carrow…

Les pupilles noires se dilatèrent, leur propriétaire devait être enfin rassuré. Il pencha son visage à la rencontre des lèvres douces qui s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre.

\- Fais attention à toi… A vous… murmura-t-il au moment de repartir dans son bureau.

\- J'en profiterai pour lui dire que je ne peux plus aider l'Ordre sans mettre ma vie en danger et que tu me bats !

\- Une fois qu'ils auront lu l'article de _La Gazette_ , ce mensonge sera inutile, dit-il avec amertume.

oOo

Le professeur Chourave attendait devant les grandes portes en chêne, elle avait troqué ses caches-oreilles contre une paire de bijoux en forme de radis pour le moins originaux.

\- Bonjour Pomona, jolies boucles d'oreilles que vous avez là ! lança sa collègue en arrivant sur leur lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Oh oui ! C'est Miss Lovegood qui me les a offertes il y a deux ans ! D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'elle était retenue prisonnière avec le jeune Potter ?

Amalia se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre que non seulement elle le savait mais en plus, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour aider son élève.

\- Ah bon ?

La botaniste regarda autour d'elles avant d'entraîner sa consœur sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard et continua.

\- Hé oui ! Elle faisait partie des étudiants enlevés dans le _Poudlard Express_ à Noël et personne ne savait où elle avait été amenée avec les autres captifs !

Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall ne disait pas tout à son amie et entre-autre, que Xenophilius Lovegood avait réclamé de l'aide à l'Ordre quand il avait su où était enfermée son enfant.

\- Quelle misère ! J'espère qu'elle est en sécurité maintenant ! s'exclama du mieux qu'elle put, l'enseignante d'Histoire. Mais peut-on croire tout ce que les journaux publient ?

\- Hum, vous avez raison ! _La Gazette_ est devenue un vrai torchon ! Oh ! Regardez là ! Des bébés Noueux ! Ooooh !

Cette proportion à passer du coq à l'âne étonna la jeune femme qui pourtant, laissa sa collègue suivre les petits animaux semblables à des hérissons, lui laissant au moins un répit dans une discussion où tous les éléments pouvaient la mener sur une pente glissante.

L'air devint plus frais à une centaine de mètres du village sorcier et les rues autrefois animées, étaient presque désertes. De longues silhouettes encapuchonnées flottaient au-dessus des toits des chaumières, laissant derrière elles une sorte de givre. Les Détraqueurs se tenaient à distance afin de ne pas empêcher le village de vivre mais leur aura malfaisante enveloppait tout de même le lieu. Les deux femmes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la Poste Magique pour confier les missives du professeur McGonagall, évitant ainsi les sifflets et réflexions grivoises des hommes à l'extérieur. Leurs manifestations avaient rendue nerveuse Chourave qui fit tomber les lettres au sol au moment de les tendre au guichetier, ce qui facilita grandement la mission d'Amalia. Elle profita de la confusion pour ajouter aux enveloppes, celle destinée au tavernier de la _Tête de Sanglier_ avec l'écriture falsifiée de l'écossaise. Sa collègue ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupée à présenter ses excuses au postier.

\- Tenez, je suis vraiment navrée ! Veuillez me pardonner pour tout ce désordre !

\- Ce n'est rien Madame, se sont des choses qui arrivent souvent ici à cause des chouettes ! plaisanta l'homme avant de se rendre compte que ce parallèle n'était pas flatteur pour sa cliente.

Chourave se racla la gorge et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu jusqu'à ce que le guichetier reprenne.

\- Celle-ci n'est pas à poster, Madame. Elle est pour un habitant de Pré-au-Lard, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire voyager nos animaux pour une si petite distance.

\- Ah ? Je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un courrier pour Adelforth Dumbledore ! gloussa la botaniste. Et si nous allions boire une Bieraubeurre dans son établissement ?

Le rose aux joues de sa collègue renseigna suffisamment Amalia pour qu'elle comprenne le petit faible que paraissait avoir Chourave. Elles s'engagèrent à nouveau dans l'artère centrale du village et avancèrent d'un pas rapide.

\- Alors dites-moi Pomona, ce tavernier vous intéresserait-il ? demanda innocemment la cadette.

\- Mais, mais… qu'est-ce que vous racontez-là ?

\- Oh, donc si je me trompe, je peux déposer ce courrier seule afin de vous permettre d'aller au Navet Magique et d'acheter vos semis. Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! proposa Amalia d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Et puis j'ai soif ! ajouta à toute vitesse la botaniste.

\- On pourrait aller aux _Trois Balais_ plutôt, la salle est plus propre !

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Oui, admit Chourave, Adelforth ne me laisse pas indifférente ! Voilà ! Je l'ai dit !

Elles venaient de tourner dans la ruelle le long de chez Madame Pieddodu, sa vitrine était occultée par des teintures et la poussière sur les vitres trahissaient l'absence d'activité dans ce commerce depuis des mois.

\- C'est mignon Pomona ! Pourquoi le cachez-vous ?

\- Il y a peu d'hommes de mon âge au château et ma dernière relation remonte à plus de dix ans ! Je ne sais plus comment ces choses-là se passent !

\- Dix ans ? répéta la plus jeune des sorcières.

\- Oui et c'était même quelqu'un que vous connaissez… osa le professeur Chourave, embarrassée.

\- Rusard ? Hagrid ? Non, je sais ! Madame Pince !

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je préfère les hommes !

\- Qui alors ?

-… Filius, marmona-t-elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Filius, répéta d'une voix plus forte la sorcière joufflue.

\- Oh... AH ?! s'étonna Amalia avant de prononcer d'un ton plus choqué la seconde exclamation.

\- Ne dites rien de plus !

Elles arrivèrent devant la taverne crasseuse de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Je n'ajouterai pas un mot, se défendit le professeur d'Histoire avec un sourire complice.

Elle retint la porte pour que sa collègue puisse passer et s'engouffra à son tour dans l'endroit le plus sale de tout le village magique. Comme lors de sa dernière visite pendant la traque de Mondingus Fletcher, Amalia sentit l'odeur de renfermé et l'urine, il y avait un faible feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. La salle principale était vide à l'exception du tenancier qui agitait un chiffon gris sur le comptoir. L'ambiance était feutrée en raison des vitres couvertes d'un voile gras où la poussière avait formé de gros flocons de saleté. Le vieil homme releva le nez et esquissa un sourire en voyant ces deux alliées entrer.

\- Bien le bonjour Mesdames, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- C'est plutôt à nous de vous servir en premier ! s'exclama la plus jeune en poussant du coude Chourave.

La botaniste étouffa un début de phrase derrière des mots marmonnés puis plongea sa main dans son tablier et en extirpa l'enveloppe à l'adresse du tavernier.

\- Il… Tenez…

Elle la tendit, les deux mains jointes.

\- Ah ? Merci jeune fille ! répondit-il avec un clin d'œil qui tira un gloussement sonore à sa livreuse.

Amalia roula des yeux au ciel et sourit, attendant de voir la réaction d'Abelforth. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, son teint devint soudain livide à mesure que son regard parcourait le parchemin.

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda d'une manière détendue le professeur d'Histoire.

\- Hum… Minerva ne vous en a pas encore parlé ?

\- Non, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, s'inquiéta Chourave.

\- Une rumeur circule dans le château concernant les approvisionnements que je vous apporte. Il n'y a plus Hagrid pour me couvrir, j'ai dû être maladroit à un moment ou un autre. Les Carrow pourraient tout découvrir s'ils se mettent à fouiller par ici.

\- Il faut absolument que nous trouvions un autre moyen de faire passer la nourriture !

La botaniste venait de bondir de sa chaise et tapa du poing dans sa main, l'air résolue.

\- Chuuut ! Moins fort ! murmura Abelforth. Nous ne savons pas d'où vient cette rumeur, il faut se montrer discret ! On va commencer par le plus simple : qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- 2 Bièraubeurres ! s'exclama Chourave, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de sa collègue.

\- Euh, je vais plutôt prendre quelque chose de moins sucré, hésita Amalia.

\- Un vin d'ortie ? Un lait de chèvre ? proposa le tavernier.

La jeune femme esquissa une moue ennuyée et força un sourire. Il lui était impossible de boire de l'alcool à présent et encore moins du lait qui avait dû être conservé dans des conditions d'hygiène douteuses. Elle chercha quoi répondre face aux regards intrigués de ses deux alliés.

\- Un verre d'eau bien fraîche s'il vous plait. La présence des Détraqueurs me donne un peu la nausée, je préfère éviter d'absorber quelque chose qui pourrait me rester sur l'estomac…

\- Ah ah ! L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez enceinte ! rit la botaniste.

\- Ah oui ? Comme c'est drôle ! répondit-elle, gênée. Donc, revenons à nos moutons…

Le tenancier se retourna avec les consommations des deux femmes et soupira.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir procéder autrement quitte à prendre de gros risques. Il n'est pas question de laisser les enfants sans manger. Pomona…

L'intéressée sursauta sur sa chaise et rougit car l'homme la regardait intensément de ses grands yeux bleus. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom et cette pensée étira un grand sourire sur ses joues rebondies.

\- Vous allez demander aux elfes de garder pour eux leurs réserves de nourriture, je vais passer moi-même jusqu'à la Salle du Demande pour apporter tous les vivres à Neville. Ça nous évitera de transporter les aliments dans les sacs qui sont trop voyants, même si c'était pratique car les elfes de maison n'avaient plus qu'à les préparer pour eux et mettre ce qui était prévu pour leur repas à la table des Poufsouffle. Je m'occuperai de vos élèves directement en les faisant manger après le dîner tous les soirs.

\- N'aurez-vous pas de problème avec le service ici ? demanda Amalia en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Elle grimaça car son odorat était plus affiné et elle sentit sur le bout de la langue un arrière-goût de terre et de métal.

\- Avec les Rafleurs, plus personne ne vient ici le soir. Madame Rosmertha a encore du monde mais elle se passerait bien des racailles qui peuplent sa salle jusqu'à pas d'heure…

Il jeta son torchon sur son épaule et prit appui sur le comptoir.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! déclara soudain la petite sorcière, l'air bien guilleret.

Sa collègue fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte que Pomona avait avalé d'un trait sa Bièraubeurre mais également le petit verre de liqueur qu'Abelforth avait placé devant Amalia pour lui proposer un remontant.

\- Euh, je crois qu'on va passer les détails et rentrer, non ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Pas mal votr' sirop Ab' ! ricana la botaniste qui avait perdu toute retenue et timidité. La prochain' fois j'vous ramène ma gnôle ! Et c'est pas pour les gonzesses !

\- Oula, venez Pomona, je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose au château…

La Gryffondor tira par le bras Chourave et salua du menton leur bienfaiteur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié au château ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Votre dignité Pomona, votre dignité !

Alors que la botaniste tentait de se redresser en prenant appui sur l'épaule d'Amalia, la voix forte du tavernier l'arrêta.

\- Hum, une dernière chose avant que vous ne vous en alliez… Juste pour vous dire que le petit est vivant…

\- Pardon ? coupa la jeune femme si surprise qu'elle faillit lâcher Chourave. Vous voulez parler de Harry ?

\- Effectivement. J'ai par hasard en ma possession un miroir à double sens qui me permet de le voir.

\- Comment se fait-il que Harry ait le second ?

\- C'est un cadeau de Sirius, Mondingus Fletcher m'a vendu l'autre quand vous l'avez pris en chasse l'an dernier, admit d'une manière un peu piteuse Abelforth. J'ai prétendu l'avoir fait fuir pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien avec moi s'il avait des problèmes. Malheureusement, le jeune Potter ne le sort pas souvent et n'a pas encore compris qui était de l'autre côté. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu lui envoyer Dobby pour les aider à s'enfuir de chez les Malefoy…

\- Dobby y était ? s'inquiéta soudain l'enseignante.

\- Oui mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis...

Les hauts le cœur que débutait le professeur Chourave mirent fin à l'échange augurant de mauvaises nouvelles. Et elles quittèrent l'austère et glacial petit village écossais où plus aucun élève ne mettait les pieds à présent.

oOo

Des murmures, comme des conversations à voix basses attirèrent Severus ce soir-là vers la salle de bain. La porte était entrouverte et Amalia se tenait debout, en chemise de nuit. Le sorcier crut dans un premier temps qu'elle parlait à un fantôme quand il se rendit compte que sa femme était bien seule. Enfin presque seule.

 _\- Il va falloir que tu sois discret, ce n'est pas passé loin aujourd'hui. Tu grandis vite ma petite graine, tu prends de plus en plus de place…_

Il observa son épouse, caresser tendrement son ventre et parler à leur enfant. Elle avait l'air heureuse comme n'importe quelle mère avant l'arrivée de son bébé. Severus repensa à Lily, à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'annonce de sa grossesse et même, ce qui l'étonna, à la joie que James avait pu avoir. Toutes les guerres se valaient pour une si grande victoire. L'ouverture du vêtement le faisait pendre sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, invitant son compagnon à un baiser.

\- Hum, bonsoir _mon Prince_ …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes ? souffla-t-il à son oreille en courant sa nuque du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'il fallait qu'il reste discret jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse annoncer à sa grand-mère la bonne nouvelle…

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Et si… La prophétie disait « _avant que Son règne ne s'achève_ »… Il y a peu de chances que cela arrive d'ici le terme de ma grossesse. Où et dans quelles conditions vais-je devoir le mettre au monde ? Cela va se voir ! Nous aurions dû nous en préoccuper avant !

Amalia était paniquée, se rendant compte des circonstances particulières.

\- Du calme, pour le moment, personne ne sait quoique ce soit.

\- S'Il l'apprend… Il m'enlèvera cet enfant Severus !

\- Pas s'il s'imagine qu'un autre est concerné.

Le timbre de sa voix trahit ce que ses yeux tentaient de cacher.

\- Ne me dis pas que… que tu l'as mis sur une autre piste…

\- Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, consentit le sorcier. Bella s'en est chargée.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Amalia.

\- Elle cherchait à se faire pardonner pour la fuite de Potter, elle est allée au plus simple…

\- Dora ? Bella a désigné Dora ?!

\- Oui. Et le fait que tu ais plié le genou penche en ta faveur : pourquoi un enfant le défierait si ses parents sont de son côté ?

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'à cause de la prophétie que Sibylle m'a révélée, je dois faire courir un risque à l'enfant de mes amis pour préserver le nôtre ?

Severus la saisit par les épaules et, avec une froideur peu commune, planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Ici tu es à portée de main mais Tonks et Lupin sont encore sous la protection de l'Ordre. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'options pour vous protéger…

\- Mais il ne va jamais croire une chose pareille ! Quand il verra mon ventre grossir, il ne prendra pas le risque de nous laisser en vie !

\- Cette situation est déjà arrivée et il a choisi un enfant plutôt qu'un autre…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Amalia.

\- La prophétie de Trelawney « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ » [1] Il y a eu deux enfants nés à la fin du mois de juillet, Potter et…

\- Londubat. Neville pourrait être alors… murmura la jeune femme.

\- Non, dit Severus en secouant le menton. La seule raison pour laquelle Potter est l'Élu, c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi de s'en prendre à eux et « _de le marquer comme son égal_ », confirmant ainsi la prophétie.

Il reprit cependant d'une voix plus douce.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu oublies une partie primordiale de notre prédiction : « _Il défiera les Ténèbres pour la protéger. Et des épreuves et du chaos, ressortira la Lumière_ ».

Amalia baissa le regard et hocha la tête.

\- Tu as parfaitement su jouer ton rôle pendant cette soirée, sinon nous ne serions pas là à en parler. Il faut maintenant que tu te concentres pour convaincre les Carrow, c'est important… Ils vont être occupés par le trafic de nourriture un petit moment, j'ai semé des indices.

Son épouse regarda son ventre à travers le miroir, songeant à tous les objets de son père. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux l'aiderait dans cette quête. Puis son esprit se reporta sur sa mère, ce qu'elle avait lui conseillerait si elle était là avant qu'une information capitale s'impose.

\- Par Merlin ! Avec toutes ces histoires j'ai oublié de te parler de quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lazarus m'a confié une chose concernant ma mère. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi la commission des Nés-Moldus s'intéressait à elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir magique, il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas Moldue !

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle aurait été Cracmol !

\- Comment ta mère aurait-elle pu être née sorcière dénuée de pouvoir magique sans que ton père ne le sache ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il s'agit là encore d'un des nombreux mystères qu'il n'a pas jugé utile de me transmettre.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait jamais pu tolérer que son bras droit soit marié à quelque chose qui estime plus bas encore que les elfes de maison, osa Severus d'un ton hésitant.

\- C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils n'en ont jamais parlé.

\- Tu devras attendre de rentrer sur Londres pour lui poser la question, conclut la mine sombre, Severus.

oOo

Les caquètements de Peeves avaient presque manqué à Amalia, jusqu'à ce matin venteux. La cime des arbres se courbait et les chouettes n'avaient pas pu livrer les journaux pendant le petit déjeuner mais à la pause méridienne, les gloussements du fantôme attirèrent l'attention du professeur d'Histoire à la sortie de son cours.

\- _Alala Alalalala ! La traitresse va avoir chaud aux fesses !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Peeves ? Veux-tu que j'appelle le Baron Sanglant ?

\- _Traitresseeeeeeeeeeeee !_ répéta-t-il en bousculant une armure dans le couloir.

Amalia fronça les sourcils, contrariée par le charabia du trouble-fête qui en plus de l'empêcher d'accéder au réfectoire pour le déjeuner, lui envoyait des projectiles.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Peeves ! menaça-t-elle, sa baguette pointée vers le spectre.

Il tira la langue et s'enfuit dans un mur en ricana une dernière fois « la traîtresse ! ». L'enseignante soupira puis rangea sa baguette dans son corset avant d'emprunter l'allée principale de la Grande Salle. Un silence inquiétant y régnait malgré la présence de tous les élèves et professeurs mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbée par les paroles de Peeves. Elle s'installa et se servit à boire avant de se rendre compte des œillades noires qui venaient non pas des Carrow pour une fois, mais de ses propres alliés. Elle releva le menton timidement et fut surprise par l'air pincé du professeur McGonagall, accompagné d'un raclement de gorge.

\- Minerva ? interrogea Amalia pour l'inviter à s'exprimer.

Mais elle ne répliqua pas. Le chignon serré, la mine sévère, l'ancienne élève n'avait pas eu le droit à ce tableau depuis près de vingt ans et elle ne l'avait pas apprécié la dernière fois. Flitwick repoussa bruyamment sa chaise pour en descendre et passa devant la table afin de déposer négligemment la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'assiette de sa consœur. Son propre portrait l'observait, le menton haut et le sourire aux lèvres, au milieu des Mangemorts. Le titre célébrait l'avènement de Lord Voldemort et soulignait le faste avec lequel les Malefoy avait reçu tous les invités. En ce temps de diserte pour tous les sorciers, les deux informations passaient mal auprès des collègues de la jeune femme.

Les Carrow qui auraient dû afficher une expression ravie demeurèrent étonnement silencieux et sombres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait un instant que leur ennemie était devenue une alliée et, bien que leur maître prétende l'inverse, ils étaient convaincus qu'un si grand sorcier ne pouvait avoir été berné.

\- Vous me décevez énormément, finit par lâcher la vieille sorcière avec un air pincé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous jouez bien la comédie.

\- Vous aussi Minerva, vous vous rendrez compte que le mieux est de plier le genou et de baisser la tête.

Avant d'entendre une réflexion de plus, Amalia se leva et partit vers le deuxième étage s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elle savait que personne ne viendrait l'y trouver puisque le fantôme de Mimi chassait tous les élèves de son âge pour se venger des petites terreurs qui l'avaient si souvent chahutée. A peine la porte de sa cabine close, la jeune femme s'effondra. Elle repensait à ses amis qu'elle avait l'impression de laisser tomber à Harry qui avait toujours besoin de son aide à ses collègues qui ne voudraient plus lui accorder leur confiance à ses élèves pour qui elle demeurerait une personne peu fiable à tout le monde sorcier qui la ficherait comme l'égal d'un Mangemort si jamais la vérité venait à ne pas éclater. Une violente nausée la fit se pencher sur la cuvette mais son estomac vide n'avait encore rien à rendre. A la place, un visage familier sortit de la faïence pour la regarder.

\- Mimi…

\- Oui ? répondit-elle timidement. Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

\- Tiens, tu ne fais pas comme Peeves ? A me hurler dessus ? répliqua la jeune femme en essuyant son visage du revers de son vêtement.

\- Cet idiot en sait plus que les vivants, il a profité de l'occasion pour te bousculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nous, les spectres de Poudlard, avons comme les elfes de maison, une obligation d'allégeance et de fidélité au directeur de l'école. Tu t'imagines bien que je traîne assez dans vos canalisations pour savoir toute la vérité, comme le Baron Sanglant depuis qu'il a été le complice de ton mari un soir où il a fallu détourner l'attention des Carrow.

La voix pour une fois posée de Mimi dénotait avec la malice dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Dans les yeux livides du fantôme, la jeune femme y vit une gravité presque inquiétante.

\- Que savez-vous au juste ?

\- Tout, le plan de Dumbledore, votre complicité à Rogue et toi. Il n'y a que le fantôme d'Helena qui reste à part, à gémir dans sa tour…

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me condamnes pas comme les autres dans ce cas ? J'ai bien trahi Harry, mon filleul…

\- Parce que je sais aussi que tu as un rôle à jouer mais tu sembles l'avoir toi-même oublié.

Cet échange était de plus en plus étrange, à croire que ces cinquante dernières années à croupir dans les toilettes de Poudlard avaient doté Mimi d'une maturité qu'elle cachait derrière ses brimades et jacassements.

\- Je… je ne sais pas où est ma place et ce que je dois faire à vrai dire…

\- Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu te bats ? demanda le spectre d'un ton lugubre.

\- Oui, bien entendu, répondit sans hésitation Amalia.

\- Alors le moment venu tu sauras quoi faire…

De plus en plus interloquée, l'enseignante regarda Mimi flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, toujours vêtue de sa cape de Poudlard, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez retroussé. Après un instant de réflexion, elle comprit que tous les êtres du château étaient derrière Severus et par extension, derrière elle. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres et avec douceur, elle remercia Mimi avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

oOo

La réaction de la Résistance ne se fit pas attendre. Dès le lendemain, au déjeuner, des centaines de hiboux déversèrent dans la Grande Salle des tracts à la gloire de Harry Potter et invitèrent tout sorcier en âge de se battre, à soutenir l'Élu face à Voldemort. Amalia fuyait à présent les repas et en eut connaissance lorsqu'elle entendit Alecto et Amycus se disputer à ce sujet.

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il faut fermer la volière ! Sinon il y aura encore des courriers de ce genre !

\- C'est l'boulot du Ministère, pas le nôtre ! se défendit le frère, furieux.

\- Tu n'auras besoin que de dix minutes pour occulter les ouvertures, il faut que je prévienne Rogue.

\- Vas-y-toi alors, j'vais lui dire.

\- Amycus ! Arrête de contester ce que je te dis ! Nous savons qu'il ne t'écoutera pas ! s'agaça la Mangemort face à l'obstination de son frère.

L'homme, plus massif que sa sœur la plaqua contre le mur si fort qu'Amalia sortit sa baguette, prête à intervenir. Il articula d'une voix glaciale :

\- Depuis quand ma _petite_ sœur se permet-elle de me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Je… je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Cette manière soudaine de se soumettre à Amycus étonna leur observatrice. Le Mangemort relâcha son étreinte et adressa un regard noir à Alecto.

\- J'ai cours, fais ce que tu veux au sujet de Rogue et de ces maudits volatiles… On a déjà assez à faire avec tous ces élèves qui disparaissent sous nos yeux et nous narguent.

Elle hocha la tête sans prononcer sans prononcer un mot et partit vers les escaliers principaux. Amalia attendit qu'il ait disparu dans sa salle de classe pour gravir à toute vitesse les marches et coller son oreille contre la porte du bureau directorial. Le couloir qui communiquait avec ses appartements était d'un grand secours quand la gargouille était bloquée lors des entretiens importants. Apparemment, Alecto venait d'entrer car la jeune femme entendit les brides d'un début de conversation.

\- Qui y a-t-il Miss Carrow ? réclama la voix traînante de Severus.

\- Hum… Il y a eu de l'agitation ce matin dans le réfectoire. Ceci a été très largement rependu dans la Grande Salle.

Un bruit de papier froissé accompagna sa phrase.

\- PARDON ? mugit le directeur. Qui a vu ce torchon ?

\- Tout le monde, Monsieur, répondit penaude, la Mangemort.

\- Faites im-mé-dia-te-ment fermer la poste de Pré-au-Lard et la volière du château. Plus rien ne doit entrer ou sortir sans ma vérification. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, seuls les courriers urgents et d'extrême nécessité seront autorisés à quitter Poudlard. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Bien, Monsieur le directeur.

Elle s'exécuta, laissant la place libre à Amalia pour se faufiler jusque dans la pièce où Severus faisait les cents pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pour réponse, il lui tendit un prospectus où le visage de Harry souriait. Le texte en gras annonçait le dernier revers que le jeune fugitif avait infligé à l'armée d'Aurors qui arpentait les rues à sa recherche. Harry et ses amis étaient parvenus à entrer dans Gringotts et s'en étaient enfuis à dos de dragon, faisant exploser le toit de la banque des gobelins le matin même.

\- Oh par Merlin ! Il est en vie ! s'exclama sa marraine, les yeux plein de larmes d'une émotion soudaine.

\- Oh que oui et même pire, il le fait clairement savoir ! Sont-ils fous ? marmonna son mari, contrarié par la nouvelle.

\- Ils ont trouvé un nouvel horcruxe, déclara une voix venue de l'au-delà.

Les époux se retournèrent vers le portrait de Dumbledore dont la mine sévère ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Harry se rapprochait du but et Voldemort allait bientôt se manifester dans ce sens.

\- Albus, reprit posément Amalia, je t'ai demandé un jour si tu avais un plan concernant Harry et son ultime face à face avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Je dois te le redemander, jusqu'où as-tu prévu les événements qui vont se produire ?

Les yeux pétillants du vieux mage fixèrent sa pupille. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ainsi qu'à Severus mais pouvait-il tout révéler maintenant ? L'expression d'Amalia l'amena à faire une déclaration inattendue.

\- Harry porte déjà sur lui ce qui lui permettra de déjouer la prophétie.

\- Mais Albus, tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut s'extraire des caprices du Destin. Une prédiction se réalise toujours à partir du moment où ses sujets en sont informés…

\- Il y a plusieurs manières d'interpréter des mots et la vie peut prendre d'autres chemins…

\- ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, JE TE PREVIENS ! Si tu as en tête que « _spectre_ » est un chemin acceptable pour mon filleul, je viendrai dans les limbes te faire comprendre ta douleur ! menaça la jeune femme, un index pointé vers le portrait.

Dumbledore sembla pétrifié quelques instants avant de sourire tendrement.

* * *

[1] Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix

Prochain chapitre : Que vos volontés soient faites


	19. Chapitre 19 – Que vos volontés

**Chapitre 19 – Que vos volontés soient faites**

En ce réveillant ce matin-là, Severus avait eu un pincement au cœur. Non pas qu'il fut malade ou qu'il ait mal dormi. Simplement, il y avait à ses côtés une délicieuse jeune femme endormie, la chemise de nuit défaite, les cheveux étalés sur son oreiller et une main posée sur son ventre. Cette sensation étrange, il la devait au fait qu'il se demandait encore combien de temps il faudrait à l'Élu pour achever sa quête et les délivrer du fléau qui empoisonnait la Grande-Bretagne. Dumbledore avait tout prévu ou presque de son vivant, il ne pouvait envisager qu'Amalia porterait un enfant et qu'elle deviendrait de ce fait, une cible privilégiée. L'intéressée se tourna et reprit le léger ronflement qui s'échappait par son nez depuis déjà une heure. Son époux chassa ses préoccupations, enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches pour se blottir dans son dos et humer les notes de fruits rouges de ses cheveux.

\- Hum… Depuis quand tu dors avec ta baguette ? marmonna-t-elle, la tête dans son oreiller.

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas, attendant le moment où Amalia lui ferait face pour son premier baiser du matin. C'était sur cette sensation qu'il tenta de se concentrer quand il vit apparaître le visage marqué d'Amycus quelques heures plus tard.

Les tracts déversés par des centaines de hiboux dans la Grande Salle, avaient été un avant-goût qui précéda l'entrée fracassante de Harry dans Pré-au-Lard. Après avoir fait exploser la banque des gobelins, le trio s'était dirigé vers l'Écosse à dos de dragon et à présent, toute l'école était au courant car les élèves s'étaient agités, trop heureux de pouvoir provoquer les surveillants en hurlant la nouvelle à travers la Grande Salle. Terry Boot avait reçu des coups de la part des Carrow et ne devait son salut qu'à la réaction de Flitwick qui s'était interposé cette fois-ci. Enfin, Harry et ses compagnons de fortune avaient transplané au milieu du village sorcier, faisant fi de toutes les précautions auxquelles Severus se serait attendu de leur part.

Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez, écoutant le Mangemort qui lui servait d'adjoint, émettre de piteuses excuses du bout des lèvres.

\- Comment ont-ils réussi à avoir des informations aussi précises sur les faits de Potter ?

\- On arrive pas à comprendre comment ils communiquent entre eux… Alecto pensent qu'ils se retrouvent dans une pièce secrète du château et qu'ils ont eu accès à la radio pirate de l'Ordre...

\- Et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé plus tôt de vos hypothèses ? lança Severus avec colère car lui savait depuis l'intervention de Drago l'an passée qu'il y avait effectivement une salle cachée au cœur de Poudlard et que les plus proches amis de Harry connaissaient.

\- Bah c'est que… les fouilles des dortoirs n'ont rien donné… Faudrait peut-être interroger les professeurs parce que les mioches n'ont pas pu réussir ça seuls…

\- Ce n'est pas une priorité de toute façon, débuta Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que Potter va s'introduire dans la tour des Serdaigle ce soir. Il faut l'y attendre...

\- Mais…

\- Il suffit ! Je suis encore le directeur de cette école et tu vas faire ce que je t'ordonne Amycus ! coupa d'un ton sec le sorcier. Nous ne préviendrons le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'une fois que nous aurons la certitude que Potter n'est pas reparti de Pré-au-Lard ! Demande à Rusard de bloquer toutes les issues et avertis les responsables des maisons que je veux les voir dans la Grande Salle. Aucun élève ne doit se trouver dans les couloirs. Si Potter a été assez fou pour transplaner et y rester, c'est que nous possédons quelque chose qui l'intéresse. Laissons-le venir à nous… En attendant, retrouve ta sœur et faites ce que je viens de te dire, conclut Severus d'une voix sombre.

Déboussolé par ces ordres, certainement parce qu'il n'en saisissait pas les aboutissants, l'homme pivota et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en colimaçon sans s'apercevoir qu'une ombre attendait son tour.

\- C'est vrai alors ? Harry est ici ? s'empressa de réclamer Amalia.

\- Oui, tiens-toi prête, je pense que le moment est arrivé…

\- Quel moment ? demanda-t-elle, espérant de toutes ses forces avoir mal compris.

\- L'affrontement aura lieu prochainement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! supplia la jeune femme, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Je ne suis pas prête, Harry ne l'est pas, nous ne le sommes pas…

Severus arrêta sa femme en lui saisissant les épaules et d'une voix calme, tenta de l'apaiser.

\- Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment pour le faire Amalia. Tu es prête, n'en doute pas et Potter doit avoir sa satanée carte qui lui permettra d'évoluer dans les couloirs en sécurité.

Elle resta à le regarder, muette alors que tous les tableaux autour d'eux commentaient les événements des dernières heures.

\- Je… je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée dans ma vie… débuta-t-il, une expression incertaine au visage.

\- Quoi ? Que… Non, ne dis pas des choses comme…

\- Amalia, écoute-moi ou je partirai avec des regrets. Nous avons un rôle à jouer, ne l'oublie pas. Il est primordial que tu tiennes le tien jusqu'au bout pour te protéger et préserver notre enfant.

Elle se secoua le menton d'où des larmes tombaient.

\- Pour Lily… souffla-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres à sa portée.

Il conclut sa phrase par une étreinte forte pendant laquelle il inspira une dernière fois le parfum de sa femme qui s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin, elle le quitta pour aller se changer et enfourner les affaires de son père dans un sac. Severus adressa un ultime regard à son mentor qui hocha la tête.

\- Vos volontés seront faites...

Et il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle.

oOo

Tous avaient en tête ce qui agitait Pré-au-Lard depuis près d'une heure et qui les avait conduits à sortir de leurs lits. McGonagall et Flitwick furent étonnés d'apercevoir plus tôt dans la soirée, Alecto d'ordinaire plus mesurée que son frère, franchir le palier du cinquième étage et monter deux à deux les marches vers le dortoir des Serdaigle. Elle ricanait aussi fort que Peeves après une farce et ne cessa que lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la personne qu'elle cherchait, était tout près. Amycus qui la précédait ordonna à Flitwick d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir de sa maison. A son retour à l'intersection entre les tours de Gryffondor et celles de Serdaigle, le professeur retrouva McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le choix, Filius ? demanda-t-elle.

Son air navré lui confirma la situation.

\- Je crois que je vais aller voir ce que fabrique notre consœur, qu'en dites-vous ?

Le demi-gnome hocha la tête mais en arrivant devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, ils découvrirent un autre Carrow en train de se battre avec l'énigme de la porte. McGonagall fit signe au directeur de Serdaigle de rester caché.

\- Saleté de piaffe ! pesta-t-il. ALECTO ! Ouvre la porte !

\- Où vont les objets perdus ? réclama la voix douce de l'aigle.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? ALECTO OUVRE ! S'il arrive et que nous n'avons pas Potter…

\- Alors ? Où vont les objets perdus ? insista le heurtoir comme s'il s'agissait d'un élève voulant pénétrer dans le dortoir.

Le Mangemort sortit sa baguette et lança des salves de sorts inutiles. Soudain, la voix froide de McGonagall le fit sursauter.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Carrow, on dirait bien que vous êtes occupé… Que faites-vous ?

\- J'essaye d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Allez me chercher Flitwick, faut qu'il me l'ouvre maintenant ! réclama l'homme d'un ton bourru.

La panique l'envahit, il s'agitait, cherchant un moyen de faire sauter le battant en bois de ses gongs.

\- Votre sœur n'est-elle pas entrée il y a une heure à votre demande ?

\- Vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ? Si elle était à l'intérieur, elle m'aurait ouvert depuis longtemps ! Dépêchez-vous de me trouver Flitwick !

Il se retourna vers la porte et continua de la tambouriner du poing.

\- ALECTO ! s'époumona-t-il.

\- Vous allez réveiller tout le château…

\- Puisque vous ne vous bougez pas, ouvrez la porte à la place de l'autre ! continua d'une manière toujours aussi grossière Carrow.

La vieille enseignante toisa d'un regard noir son collègue puis, avec mesure et dégoût, répondit :

\- Certainement puisque vous insistez si poliment…

L'aigle renouvela sa question et sans une hésitation, le professeur McGonagall répondit juste à l'énigme, dévoilant le passage vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Amycus s'y engouffra sans précaution alors que ses dizaines de pas précipités raisonnèrent dans la pièce circulaire, trahissant les petits curieux sortis de leurs lits pour écouter la dispute des adultes. Sur le tapis, entre deux fauteuils, le corps inerte d'Alecto gisait.

\- Ils l'ont tuée ! Les élèves l'ont tuée ! s'exclama-t-il sans prendre la peine de se pencher vers sa sœur.

\- Mais non voyons ! Elle est simplement stupéfixiée ! coupa d'une voix irritée McGonagall.

Une mèche de cheveux tombait devant la bouche entrouverte de la Mangemort et son souffle mêlé à un ronflement sonore la faisait bouger.

\- Elle n'est pas simplement stupéfixiée, non ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va nous réduire en miettes ! Elle a appuyé sur sa marque et je l'ai sentie me brûler ! Alecto pensait avoir capturé Potter !

\- Et pourquoi aurait-elle pu penser cela voyons ? répliqua la Gryffondor, de plus en plus irritée par le comportement incohérent du Mangemort.

\- Parce que c'est lui-même qui nous a prévenus que Potter allait entrer ici cette nuit !

\- Pourquoi donc Potter viendrait dans cette salle commune alors qu'il appartient à ma maison ? continua d'un ton égal la directrice de Gryffondor avec un brin de défi dans la voix.

Pourtant, la panique laissa place à l'agacement dans le comportement d'Amycus qui changea de posture. Il fit face à sa collègue et tenta de l'intimider en se rapprochant assez pour qu'elle ait un haut le cœur provoqué par l'haleine fétide du Mangemort.

Flitwick resté à l'extérieur de la salle, entendit des hurlements précéder un brusque bruit de verre brisé. Il hésita, se demandant s'il devait aller chercher de l'aide ou intervenir. Malheureusement le décompte des alliés dans le château fut rapide et à part Madame Pomfresh, les autres noms qui lui vinrent en mémoire étaient soit en fuite soit dans l'incapacité de lui porter secours. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à deux Carrow en colère mais la bataille de boule de neige lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pouvait se battre à égalité lors d'un duel, cependant, sa spécialité était d'animer des objets pour rééquilibrer le combat. Aussi vite que possible, il descendit les escaliers principaux vers la galerie des armures et à son grand étonnement, une forme argentée lui barra la route. Un Patronus de chat s'adressa à lui avec la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Filius, le château va être attaqué par les Mangemorts car Harry Potter est dans nos murs ! Nous devons faire évacuer les élèves et repousser les assaillants aussi longtemps que possible ! Retrouvez-nous devant la Grande Porte !

Le petit professeur cligna deux fois des deux, persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Mais non, le Patronus de McGonagall le fixait, battant des paupières à intervalles régulier.

\- Bi… Bien, j'arrive tout de suite ! glapit-il.

Et il dévala les marches à grand renfort de sortilèges de Glissade.

oOo

A l'inverse, dans le couloir du cinquième étage, le professeur McGonagall drapée dans sa robe de chambre aux motifs écossais, avançait d'un pas feutré car elle savait être accompagnée. En effet, ce que Flitwick avait entendu était le résultat de l'entrée pour le moins peu discrète de Harry Potter et de son amie Luna dans la salle commune des Serdaigle quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils avaient surpris les Carrow et à l'aide de leur enseignante, avaient réussi à les neutraliser. A présent, ils marchaient dans le château à la rencontre des renforts que McGonagall avait alertés.

Leur progression s'arrêta nette à l'angle d'un couloir, quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

\- Bonsoir Minerva, débuta la voix traînante de Severus.

Il sortit de derrière une armure, ne portant pas sa tenue de nuit mais ses vêtements habituels.

\- Je suis à la recherche des Carrow, les avez-vous vu ?

La vieille sorcière était sur le qui-vive, sa baguette tendue à l'instant de son directeur, prêt à attaquer.

\- Pourquoi les aurais-je vus ? répliqua-t-elle, évitant soigneusement le regard sombre de son ancien élève.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je vous le demande. D'ailleurs, que faites-vous debout ? Il ne me semble pas que cela soit votre tour de garde cette nuit…

\- J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis sortie.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? insista l'homme sans pour autant baisser son arme.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai dû faire une erreur, il n'y avait rien.

\- Rien… répéta Severus avant de réussir à capter le regard de sa collègue. Minerva, je ne vous poserai la question qu'une seule fois : avez-vous Harry Potter ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Cette question est étrange Severus, bien sûr que je l'ai déjà vu puisque je l'ai eu en cours ! répondit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile Minerva.

S'en suivit un long silence pendant que l'un et l'autre se toisait, cherchant une faille dans les yeux de leur adversaire.

Soudain, la baguette du professeur McGonagall fendit l'air et le sortilège qui aurait du atteindre son adversaire, lui revint. Severus avait réussi à lire ses pensées et son charme du Bouclier étourdi quelques instants son ancienne directrice adjointe. Ils s'échangèrent des maléfices avec hargne, oubliant un temps les batailles qu'ils avaient mené ensemble. Pas même les hurlements d'Amalia ne les arrêta.

Elle venait de débouler des escaliers en entendant une armure se fracasser au sol, réclamant à l'un et l'autre de cesser ce combat insensé. Puis, quand elle tenta de s'interposer physiquement pour défendre Minerva, son époux la fit tomber au sol par un sortilège de Saucissonage. Les flammes envahirent le couloir, les deux duellistes n'avaient pas volé leur réputation de sorciers redoutables, ils n'étaient pas bons, ils excellaient dans leur art mais il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un vainqueur.

Ce fut Flitwick qui mit fin à cet improbable combat en frappant l'armure derrière Severus. Elle s'anima et prit en chasse le maître du château sous les regards ébahis des professeurs Chourave et Slughorn qui avaient répondu à l'appel de McGonagall. Au sol, Amalia évita les pieds du golem qui, face aux maléfices de défense qu'employait Severus, marchait d'une manière désordonnée. Elle roula toujours ligotée entre les jambes d'un troll empaillé, se retenant de lever les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ce que dissimulait le pagne de la créature. Elle se résolut à attendre la fin du combat qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. L'armure avait enserré Severus avant que celui-ci ne lui échappe et ne la projette contre ses assaillants, la disloquant quand elle rencontra le mur. Le directeur en profita pour prendre la fuite et s'engouffra dans une salle de classe, les autres enseignants à ses trousses. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, le vitrail central avait volé en éclat et une nuée de chauve-souris s'envolaient vers les limites du domaine.

\- LÂCHE ! Ce n'est qu'un LÂCHE ! hurla la vieille écossaise à plein poumons.

\- Que s'est-il passé Minerva ? questionna un Slughorn perdu dont le bonnet de nuit glissait petit à petit de son crâne presque lisse.

\- Il y a Horace que nous sommes attaqués et que notre _cher_ directeur vient de déposer sa démission !

\- Ah ! Il était temps ! s'exclama une petite voix sortie de nul part.

Et la cape d'invisibilité de Harry tomba pour dévoiler Luna et lui. Sous l'effet de surprise, les enseignants restèrent bouches bées alors que la nouvelle directrice par intérim réfléchissait déjà à toute vitesse aux priorités pour l'organisation de leur défense.

\- PROFESSEUR ! hurla Harry en se tenant le front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Il arrive ! Il faut barricader l'école !

Cette déclaration arracha aux professeurs une exclamation mêlée à un grognement sourd.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin Minerva ? se proposa spontanément Chourave.

\- De temps Pomona. Potter a une tâche à accomplir ici, nous devons tout faire pour retenir ou du moins, le retarder assez !

Tous hochèrent la tête en même temps, comprenant ce que chacun avait à faire. Alors que McGonagall partait vers la cour du château et Chourave vers les serres, Slughorn descendit aux cachots et Flitwick débuta des incantations de protection depuis la fenêtre brisée de la salle de classe. Harry s'était approché de lui et parlait à voix basse.

Pendant ce temps, Amalia était restée à l'extérieur de la pièce et se faufila également jusqu'à la cour pour prêter main forte, espérant ne pas être à nouveau ligotée. Le sortilège s'était très vite affaibli et sans baguette, elle était parvenue facilement à défaire le sort de Severus. En arrivant sur le perron, les silhouettes de ses collègues se dessinèrent une à une. Ils lui tournaient le dos, occupés à mettre en place une gigantesque sphère de protection autour de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les sortilèges conjoints de toutes les couleurs se mélangèrent pour former un arc-en-ciel irisé qui finit par se figer sur un orange tanné. Par endroit, l'armure paraissait s'effriter sous les regards navrés des sorciers quand soudain, un éclair particulièrement brillant la renforça.

\- _Protego totalum !_ s'exclama Amalia d'une voix claire et sûre, sa baguette tendue vers le ciel.

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits par cette intervention qui acheva de consolider la sphère en un battement de cil. Seule McGonagall réagit spontanément.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous… dit-elle avec chaleur.

\- Oh mais Minerva, je ne suis jamais partie… répliqua la cadette, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La nouvelle directrice prit le temps de détailler cette alliée inespérée. Amalia portait un long manteau au col haut qui lui protégeait la nuque et était agrémenté d'œillets en métal le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des bords. Le vêtement était particulièrement rebrodé d'argent : c'était son balbuzard qui se divisait en une dizaine d'autres oiseaux pour couvrir l'intégralité du tissu. Par-dessous, elle avait revêtu un corset dégageant son décolleté et un pantalon que des bottes hautes retenaient, s'arrêtant juste sous les genoux. Sur sa hanche droite était ballotté un petit sac en toile qui paraissait être bien chargé ainsi qu'un fourreau contenant une arme.

Les autres professeurs hésitèrent sur la manière de réagir, passant de McGonagall à Amalia dans l'espoir de capter un indice. Chourave paraissait soulagée, Slughorn était encore méfiant. Quant à Flitwick, nul n'aurait pu dire quelles étaient ses pensées tant il fixait avec détermination la vieille Écossaise. Cette dernière hocha la tête et donna une dernière instruction avant de retourner à l'intérieur du château :

\- Veuillez faire sortir les élèves de vos maisons de leurs dortoirs, donnez-leur rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle. Ceux en âge et volontaires pour se battre nous suivrons, es autres seront évacués avec l'aide d'Abdelforth vers la _Tête de Sanglier_.

\- Je vais m'occuper des Gryffondor dans ce cas, proposa Amalia d'un air résolu.

Leur directrice approuva et le groupe de professeurs se sépara. A son retour dans les étages inférieurs, non sans avoir dû longuement argumenter pour faire sortir l'intégralité des élèves de la tour de Gryffondor, Amalia se retrouva face à un spectacle pour le moins surprenant : des centaines de sorciers de tous âges étaient présents sous le faux ciel étoilé de la Grande Salle. Certains les cheveux en bataille, une cape de voyage posée à la hâte sur leurs épaules. Parmi les adultes, elle croisa Madame Pince qui la prit à part.

\- Il faut que vous vous en alliez Eileen, débuta-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne l'école maintenant, encore moins si vous êtes seule ici !

La jeune femme étouffa un hoquet d'étonnement avant de sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec mes amis. N'ayez aucune crainte pour ma sécurité…

Sa belle-mère fronça les sourcils puis, après mûre réflexion, se dit qu'il fallait mieux à cet instant être dans qu'en dehors de Poudlard comme son fils, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bien mais je vous préviens, il n'est pas question que j'essuie encore les larmes de Severus s'il venait à vous perdre ! menaça-t-elle de l'index.

L'espace d'un instant, Amalia apprécia presque d'avoir en face d'elle la vieille bibliothécaire autoritaire qui lui rappelait ses premiers mois d'insouciance à Poudlard, quand elle était revenue pour y enseigner.

\- Je vous le promettrai que si vous faites de même… souffla à voix basse la jeune femme.

Madame Pince hocha la tête et allait rejoindre un Rusard dépassé par les événements et le tumulte formé par les armures qui s'étaient animées pour défendre le domaine. Mais une main la rattrapa juste avant.

\- Une dernière chose Eileen… Je suis enceinte, murmura Amalia d'une voix chevrotante.

Les yeux marqués de rides s'écarquillèrent, suivis par une bouche qui s'entrouvrit pour parler sans y parvenir.

\- Ne dites rien, je dois voir les autres.

La bibliothécaire demeura prostrée puis esquissa un sourire familier à Amalia, le même que Severus.

oOo

Le bruit qui raisonnait dans la Grande Salle était un ensemble de discussions, exclamations et de hululements des chouettes dont les cages avaient été empilées dans un coin. A cela s'ajouta les silhouettes pâles des fantômes venus prêter main forte. Dans les quelques tableaux du couloir qui donnaient sur l'entrée du réfectoire, les personnages s'amassaient pour entendre les prochains ordres que le professeur McGonagall donnerait sur les opérations à venir. Les enseignants étaient à présent tous là et les étudiants attendaient qu'on leur explique ce qui se passait. La nouvelle directrice s'éclaircit la voix du haut de l'estrade, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et peu se rendirent compte qu'un certain Harry Potter s'était faufilé parmi eux.

Elle était en train de procéder à une dernière recommandation quand une voix aiguë prit le pas sur la sienne. Comme un écho dans la tête de chacun, les murmures de Voldemort raisonnèrent, sifflant ses paroles.

\- _Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire... Ne gâchez pas le précieux sang de sorciers dans une bataille vaine... Il est inutile de prendre les armes..._

De toute part dans la Grande Salle des hurlements se firent entendre. Les élèves cherchaient d'où venait la voix, persuadés de voir apparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tout instant. Perçants, les cris sortaient de la bouche des plus jeunes mais aussi de certains adultes terrifiés.

\- _Je ne vous veux aucun mal... Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous pourrez repartie en vie..._ continua Voldemort. _Vous avez jusqu'à minuit..._

Puis un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les habitants du château. Tous se toisaient, à la recherche d'une réaction à imiter. Ce fut une Serpentard qui réagit en premier. Pansy Parkinson se redressa et pointa un index accusateur dans une direction, près de la cheminée.

\- Potter est là ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Attrapez-le !

Encore sous le choc de l'intervention du mage noir, les visages lunaires observèrent sans un mot l'élève vert et argent, le bras tendu vers Harry. Quand les chaises raclèrent le sol, ce ne fut pas pour entraver les mouvements de l'Élu mais bien pour former un rempart entre les Serpentard et lui. Plusieurs Gryffondor et Poufsouffle se dressèrent avant d'être suivis par les Serdaigle. Chez les professeurs, Amalia eut la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Cette fois-ci les sorciers se lèveraient pour défendre ensemble leur liberté à travers Harry, alors quelle chance pouvait encore avoir Voldemort ?

McGonagall bomba le torse d'orgueil et d'une manière impérieuse somma les Serpentard de quitter immédiatement la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements des autres maisons. Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'Ordre s'avancèrent vers l'estrade et Amalia rayonna en apercevant les visages parfois sombres de ses amis. Quand son regard croisa celui de Lupin, elle retint sa respiration pendant un temps qui lui parut durer une éternité. Kingsley le rejoignit suivi par tous les hommes Weasley, gardant le silence en attendant une réaction du loup-garou qui ne vint pas. L'ancien fonctionnaire donna un coup de coude à son acolyte qui fit un pas en avant vers son amie. Amalia lui sourit tendrement, juchée sur l'estrade des professeurs.

\- Tu as l'air d'être en forme pour un jeune papa si je ne me trompe pas… osa-t-elle.

\- Heu… oui, heureusement que la mère de Dora nous aide parce que Teddy ne fait pas encore ses nuits… répondit-il, les yeux baissés.

L'homme se passait une main sur la nuque, visiblement gêné par ces retrouvailles.

\- Oh ! C'est un petit garçon alors ?

Amalia continua l'air de rien, comme si l'agitation autour d'eux n'existait plus et que le monde des sorciers n'était pas sur le point de vivre un tournant irréversible.

\- Oui, on lui a donné le prénom du père de Dora parce que… Enfin, tu as dû apprendre qu'il avait tué…

Les autres membres de l'Ordre les dévisageaient, abasourdis par la tournure étrange de cette conversation. Kingsley y mit pourtant un terme.

\- Bon, je ne voudrais pas être malpoli mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps les amis !

Il se posta en haut de l'estrade et s'adressa alors à l'ensemble du réfectoire.

\- Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant minuit. L'Ordre a réparti les rôles de chacun en fonction de ses compétences, soyez donc attentifs à ce que je vais dire…

Dans un coin de la salle, le professeur Chourave sautillait littéralement, excitée face à la perspective de pouvoir enfin user des plantes les plus dangereuses qu'elle gardait d'habitude sous clé. Cette évocation lui fit penser à Hagrid qui pour sa part sous la direction de Dumbledore, ne retenait jamais d'enseigner ce qui lui faisait vraiment envie et ce, au détriment des règles élémentaires de sécurité. A quelques heures peut-être de mourir, Pomona se dit que si elle en réchappait, il serait peut-être temps de faire ce qui lui plaisait au lieu d'appliquer ce qui était conforme aux bonnes mœurs d'une société magique dépassée.

Flitwick au contraire, avait déjà laissé court à son imagination et attendait que Kingsley ait terminé pour finir d'enchanter tous les statues du château qui ne s'étaient pas encore animées. Il savait qu'il devait ensuite partir défendre l'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard et se préparait mentalement à l'invocation de ses sortilèges les plus puissants.

Tout près, les jumeaux Weasley hochaient la tête, plus attentifs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été en cours. Ils s'étaient proposés pour l'évacuation des élèves qui ne combattraient pas en mettant en avant leur connaissance incomparable des diverses sorties et passages secrets. Étonnement, Percy était également de la partie, venu porter assistance à sa famille. Amalia en fut la première surprise mais ne dit rien, observant à la dérobée le couple formé par Molly et Arthur entourer leur fils repenti. Les yeux de la mère brillaient de fierté et d'inquiétude à la fois. Ce soir plus que jamais, le professeur d'Histoire comprenait que son cœur puisse se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses enfants qui allaient s'exposer aux pires des dangers. Voir Molly lui rappela les doux moments passés square Grimmaurd à s'occuper de la demeure des Black, à gérer les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix et la vie de famille, à apporter un peu de douceur et de joie dans la vie terne de Sirius… Le dernier souvenir qu'Amalia avait d'une figure maternelle était celle de Lily tenait Harry dans ses bras et à présent, son fils était prêt à son tour à engager toutes ses forces dans la destruction de son meurtrier. La jeune femme serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, résolue à faire de même.

\- Monsieur Potter, n'avez-vous pas une mission à achever ? demanda McGonagall.

\- Ah heu… Si. Merci Professeur… répondit-il simplement.

Amalia n'osa pas l'interpeller, ne sachant s'il était au courant à présent de son rôle dans sa vie. Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans les couloirs sans se retourner, il était déjà trop tard pour lui poser la question.

oOo

Dès les derniers mots de Kingsley, Chourave s'était précipitée vers les serres et remontaient déjà vers les remparts avec des plants de Mandragores adultes pour les jeter sur les Mangemorts postés de l'autre côté des murs. Neville la suivait, ses caches-oreilles visés sur sa tête et un sourire ravi. Au loin les Détraqueurs faisaient des allers-retours à la recherche d'une faille dans la sphère orangée qui protégeait toujours le domaine. Les ombres fantomatiques flottaient à une dizaine de mètres du sol, ignorant pourtant les proies faciles qu'auraient pu être les mages noirs si les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban s'étaient retournés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des éclairs verts et rouges tentaient de briser les sortilèges si durement mis en place par les professeurs, leurs lumières se reflétaient sous la coupole et leurs cris de rage étaient encore la seule chose à parvenir jusqu'à la bâtisse.

Sur le perron, Amalia fixa l'union des sortilèges dans l'espoir qu'ils retiennent encore un peu les attaques pendant que Harry œuvrait. Au fond de son cœur, elle savait que son filleul avait été préparé par Dumbledore pour affronter ce combat. Pourtant, le doute qui ne lui était pas permis s'insinua dans chacune de ses veines comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Une malédiction plus forte que les autres la sortie de ses pensées, la déflagration était semblable à celle d'un éclair percutant le sol. L'enseignante pensa à son époux qui avait dû rejoindre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et expliquer sa fuite face à un professeur McGonagall remonté. Cette dernière s'agitait pour donner des ordres aux adultes, organiser les élèves volontaires, s'assurer que les statues étaient toujours en place et prêtes à défendre leur demeure jusqu'au bout. Le château était ébranlé et même devant les grandes portes en chêne du hall, de la fine poussière tombait. Toutes les fondations tremblaient sous les coups des Mangemorts.

Soudain, une masse sombre passa à toute vitesse devant Amalia et elle ne reconnut sa propriétaire qu'en apercevant les cheveux roses qui l'accompagnaient.

\- DORA ! hurla-t-elle sans penser que tout le monde la regarderait.

Lupin le premier tourna la tête. A quelques pas de lui sa compagne pointait déjà sa baguette sur son ancienne amie. Dans les yeux de Tonks, Amalia pouvait y lire de la déception, de la peine et une pointe d'hésitation. Le bras toujours tendu, l'Auror tenait en joue l'enseignante, ne comprenant pas comment les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient la laisser libre alors que... Justement, cette situation était bien trop surprenante et même... inespérée ! Il fallut attendre que Remus pose sa main sur son poignet pour que l'atmosphère se détende enfin.

\- Non, elle est bien de notre côté comme tu me l'as toujours dit… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lentement, comme si elle n'osait pas y croire, Tonks décontracta son coude et baissa sa main. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, incapables de bouger. Puis, avec des sanglots dans la voix, Amalia osa prononcer des paroles à peine audibles mais qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'annoncer à son amie :

\- Je suis enceinte Dora…

Un corps s'écrasa contre le sien, l'entourant d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Cette sensation lui rappela sa propre mère ainsi que la manière dont avait eu Molly Weasley de la remercier pour avoir sauver son fils aîné. Les fragrances sucrées dans l'air effacèrent presque celles de cendre et de brûlé qui saturaient le vent.

\- C'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… n'arrêtait pas de répéter l'Auror, le visage perdu dans les boucles blondes d'Amalia.

\- Si… Je porte un bébé… Un petit être… Comme le vôtre… continua la jeune femme à voix basse, juste pour partager ce moment avec quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Une autre personne vint les serrer toutes les deux, rendant ce moment hors du temps et de la folie ambiante. Les trois amis demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, comme s'ils avaient appris la nouvelle pendant un banal après-midi de printemps.

\- J'espère que tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer notre Teddy, répondit enfin Tonks.

Mais la réalité percuta Amalia avec la même force que le dernier sort sur la coupole.

\- Teddy ? Vous l'avez nommé Ted, comme ton père ! s'exclama Amalia avec empressement, répétant les mêmes mots que Remus un peu plus tôt comme si elle ne les avait pas compris à ce moment là.

\- Euh... oui... En sa mémoire... bafouilla l'Auror, surprise par cette réaction.

\- Il faut absolument que je vous parle de quelque chose !

\- Attends Am', je dois aider à la tour d'Astronomie les… débuta Lupin.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle. Il y a une prophétie au sujet d'un enfant et de Vous-Savez-Qui… Si vous ne l'entendez pas, il est possible qu'elle ne se réalise pas, or, cette prédiction est en notre faveur !

Ses mains s'étaient agrippées aux capes de ses amis, elle parlait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et son expression désespérée les firent s'arrêter.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? questionna la première, une Tonks affolée.

\- Sibylle Trelawney m'a révélé une de ses visions à l'époque où Dumbledore était encore en vie ! Il a insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne se réaliserait que si les principaux concernés étaient mis au courant !

Le couple échangea un regard surpris mais se mirent d'accord en un battement de cil.

\- Vas-y, nous t'écoutons, dit Lupin.

Il passa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme et attendit.

\- Ses mots étaient les suivants : « _Avant que Son règne ne s'achève, c_ _elle protégée par les gardiens d'outre-tombe donnera naissance à un fils légitime, il deviendra le Troisième. Son Destin sera lié à celui de sa mère. Il défiera les Ténèbres pour la protéger. Et des épreuves et du chaos, ressortira la Lumière_ ».

Amalia se tut dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une forme de soulagement sur le visage de ses alliés. Mais à la place, elle n'eut le droit qu'à des sourcils froncés.

\- Euh, OK. Tu peux nous expliquer là ? réclama l'Auror, plus que confuse.

\- La prophétie parle de Vold... de Vous-Savez-Qui, se ravisa-t-elle. Ted est bien le troisième de ta famille à porter ce prénom, non ?

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le château tremblait de plus en plus et la coupole de protection commençait à vibrer.

\- Euh oui mais ça ne veut rien dire Amalia !

\- Il peut aussi être le troisième à se dresser contre lui après vous deux, vous comprenez ? insista-t-elle.

Les parents se regardèrent à nouveau, inquiets.

\- Je vous parle de cette prédiction car si c'est bien le cas, Ted te protégera par un moyen ou un autre et cela permettra de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit comme Amalia l'espérait. Dans le fond, cela ne l'étonnait pas car non seulement ils venaient de retrouver une amie qu'ils pensaient perdue, d'apprendre qu'elle allait être mère à son tour mais en plus, elle leur annonçait que le petit garçon les aider à battre leur ennemi.

\- Bon écoute, maintenant que nous le savons et si l'on croit à ce que Dumbledore t'a dit, ce qui était à faire est fait ! Je pars dans la tour à mon poste et prenez-soin de vous... conclut Lupin.

Il serra de toutes ses forces sa femme et l'embrassa une toute dernière fois sur son front. Sa silhouette s'enfonça dans les ténèbres et réapparaissait par moment lorsqu'un sortilège venait percuter le dôme, projetant des étincelles rouges et vertes sur sa surface qui dégringolaient à toute vitesse vers le sol.

\- Dora, as-tu vu Harry en venant ici ? reprit Amalia.

\- Il était dans la salle du Demande avec la grand-mère de Neville et Ginny. Apparemment ils cherchaient un moyen de faire sortir encore quelques étudiants mais Madame Londubat a bloqué l'accès à la _Tête de Sanglier…_

Ginny Weasley était une des étudiantes que le professeur avait perdues en cours d'année. Aux vacances de Pâques, après que Harry se soit illustré en s'échappant du manoir des Malefoy, elle n'était pas revenue en classe et ce fut quelque part un soulagement. Elle espérait qu'elle soit en bonne santé mais préférait la savoir à l'abri, loin de ce chaos.

Entre les grandes portes de l'entrée, Abdelforth se faufila et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Heureux de vous voir de notre côté, Miss, dit-il à l'attention d'Amalia. Nous avons un sérieux problème d'évacuation !

\- Dora vient de m'en parler. Je pense que nous pouvons les faire passer par le Lac Noir avec les embarcations que nous utilisons pour les premières années. Ils arriveront au-delà du front défendu par les Mangemorts en les contournant et pourront transplaner en urgence depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

\- C'est une excellente idée fillette ! s'exclama le tavernier, faisant rougir par la même occasion la jeune femme. Qui s'en occupe ?

\- Je veux bien y aller. C'est un endroit que je connais et je sais où Hagrid range les rames.

\- D'accord, je file aider les autres dans la tour d'Astronomie dans ce cas, dit Tonks avec la ferme conviction de rejoindre son époux.

Le tavernier les salua avant de prendre les devants et d'aider à l'évacuation des elfes de maison.

\- Oh attends un instant encore ! Peux-tu amener ceci avec toi s'il te plaît ?

Son baluchon devenait de plus en plus lourd, la boite de Pandore apparut alors comme un artefact bien encombrant pour une balade en bord de lac.

\- C'était à ton père, non ? Je l'ai vu dans les caisses…

Amalia secoua la tête et reprit :

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'utiliser seulement si tout nous semblait perdu. Peux-tu la garder avec toi et en faire bon usage ?

\- Euh… Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroite…

\- Peu importe, confies-la à quelqu'un d'autre si tu as peur de l'abîmer, il faut que j'aille au plus vite au Lac. Ce qui est essentiel c'est que tu répètes ce que je viens de te dire…

Tonks bien qu'hésitante, accepta cette mission et serra contre sa poitrine le coffret pendant que son amie s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

oOo

Un peu partout par les fenêtres, des centaines d'êtres magiques s'échappaient comme ils pouvaient. Des Doxys grimpaient sur la façade et glissaient à peine arrivés sur les ardoises des toits. Dans le ciel, des chevaux ailés tournaient en rond, bloqués par les sortilèges de protection qui empêchaient à la fois les Mangemorts de pénétrer le domaine mais également ses habitants de s'en aller. Des élèves poussaient des cris de joie en prenant la direction du pont reliant le château à la volière, survoltés par le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place pour repousser les envahisseurs. Graup qui avait accompagné Hagrid, les regarda passer d'un air bêta, laissant tomber au sol l'énorme gargouille qui lui servait de masse. Seules les statues de l'école étaient correctement alignées, prêtes à en découdre, dans un ordre militaire qui détonait par rapport au comportement des autres combattants.

Amalia courut vers les remparts pour prendre en sens inverse le chemin que suivaient les premières années à chaque rentrée. Les marches en pierre étaient glissantes et l'air frais du lac s'infiltra sous son manteau. Sur ses hanches, son sac contenant les reliques de son père, émettait un cliquetis à chaque fois que les objets s'entrechoquaient. Quand enfin elle parvint à l'abri à bateaux, un spectacle terrible s'offrit à ses yeux.

Des embarcations avaient été réduites en miettes, les débris jonchaient le sol et aucun sort n'aurait pu les réparer en si peu de temps. Effarée, l'enseignante envoya son Patronus prévenir le château afin que le professeur McGonagall ne lui adresse aucun fuyard pour le moment. A toute vitesse, Amalia chercha un moyen de contourner le Lac Noir et le bruit de son baluchon lui donna l'idée qu'elle n'espérait plus. Elle y fourra sa main pour en ressortir l'Œil du Kraken. Entre ses doigts, l'énergie frénétique de l'orbe ne demandait qu'à s'échapper, sentant l'eau tout près. Mais il fallait faire vite si elle voulait faire traverser les quelques élèves restants, la sphère orangée faiblissait dans le ciel et il ne faudrait que quelques minutes aux partisans de Voldemort pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La Bataille du Lac Noir

 **Note** : ce chapitre me laisse... Perplexe ! C'est l'un de ceux que je n'ai pas pu mieux travailler. Il est tout à fait possible que je l'édite par la suite pour le rendre plus fluide mais c'est compliqué car la bataille de Poudlard est complexe ! Pour info, j'ai terminé jeudi le dernier chapitre, cette histoire a donc une fin, pour un tome de 22 chapitres.


	20. Chapitre 20 – La bataille du Lac Noir

**Chapitre 20 – La bataille du Lac Noir**

Sous la coupole magique, le bruit des sorts ricochant raisonna jusqu'à ce que son écho disparaisse dans la nuit. La protection vibrait à chaque attaque mais tenait bon. Les éclairs s'écrasaient dessus et se transformaient en une lumière écarlate, formant une rivière de lave dont les ramifications coulaient tout autour du château et de son domaine. Dans la poitrine, son cœur battait à toute vitesse car elle savait que les sortilèges aussi puissants étaient-ils, ne pourraient tenir plus longtemps face à l'armée que Voldemort avait levé. Amalia retint son souffle jusqu'au moment où un bruit de tonnerre précéda un étrange phénomène : un éclair plus puissant que les autres fissura le dôme à plusieurs endroits. Un craquement assourdissant se répercuta sur la surface du Lac Noir, la Gryffondor comprit ce qui était en train de se produire, elle le guettait.

Soudain, la protection fondit et tomba lentement, comme des milliers de morceaux de parchemin brûlés. L'instant était là, le moment où le combat allait éclater et les premières victimes tomber. Sur l'eau, les débris de la coupole apportaient une faible lumière, juste assez pour que la sorcière aperçoive une chose qu'elle espérait ne jamais revoir. Depuis la rive, des formes blanches ondulaient sous l'eau, semblables à des humains sans cheveux ni vie. Voldemort ne sachant pas comment ses enchantements avaient été rompus la première fois, il avait dû transmettre à certains Mangemorts ses secrets et ils avaient formé de nouveaux Inferi qui s'apprêtaient à grossir leurs rangs.

Sans attendre la confrontation, la sorcière pivota sur ses talons et prit la direction des collines. Il lui fallait gagner du temps pour utiliser le Sigil de Salomon à nouveau. A peine avait-elle parcouru une centaine de mètre qu'un éclair rouge fendit le tronc d'un arbre en deux et lui barra la route. Un ricanement familier lui provoqua un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je vous avais dit que nous nous retrouverions ! s'exclama triomphal Drago Malefoy.

Le jeune homme la tenait en joue, son éternel sourire sarcastique étirait ses lèvres. Il avait pourtant bien changé depuis l'époque où elle lui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie. L'adolescent avait laissé place à un personnage plus sombre aux traits marqués.

\- Alors, votre mari vous a autorisée à sortir on dirait… A moins que vous ne l'ayez trahi comme c'était à prévoir ?

\- Drago, je vous en conjure, suivez-moi en hauteur ! s'écria Amalia.

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez plus aucun ordre à me donner ! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Il se ressaisit pour continuer à fanfaronner.

\- Dites-moi, comment avez-vous trouvé ma manière d'aménager les bateaux ?

\- C'est vous qui... débuta Amalia en colère avant de se reprendre. Vous ne comprenez pas…

Dans le dos de Drago, les corps décharnés des Inferi se traînaient du rivage vers la terre ferme. Déjà quelques uns étaient sur leurs deux pieds et se dirigeaient vers les éclats de voix.

\- Inutile de discuter ! Je vais régler votre compte pour que ma famille soit vengée de l'affront qui lui a été fait ! Notre place est auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pas _vous_ et _lui_ ! dit-il avec un rictus de dégoût.

Les monstres n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de pas, sentant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à négocier avec le Serpentard, Amalia exécuta un pas chassé vers l'avant et saisit le poignet de Drago. Ces années d'escrime lui étaient enfin utiles ! Elle le tira de toutes ses forces vers le haut de la colline au moment où un hurlement signifia la présence des cadavres ensorcelés.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? bafouilla Drago, surpris par cette apparition.

\- Votre Maître ne vous a pas appris ce qu'était un Inferius ? railla l'enseignante, entre deux bouffées d'air.

Elle n'avait plus à le contraindre à courir, il la devançait presque mais son corps était plus lourd surtout au niveau de son bassin. La future mère avait perdu en souplesse et s'en rendait compte au pire moment. Des explosions au loin annonçaient la rencontre des Mangemorts avec la première ligne de résistance des combattants de la Lumière. La Forêt Interdite s'agita au même moment, libérant ses habitants ailés qui survolèrent les fuyards. Une fois arrivés sur la corniche surplombant le Lac Noir, ils se retrouvèrent acculés.

\- Nous sommes piégés, admit Amalia, tout en cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir.

\- Non, pas nous, _vous_ ! Je n'ai qu'à vous livrer et ils m'épargneront ! lança d'un ton acerbe Drago. Ils feront ce que j'étais venu accomplir, ni plus ni moins !

\- C'est bien dommage que vous ayez raté votre dernière année ici Mr. Malefoy, vous auriez appris que ces marionnettes ne différencient pas leurs ennemis de leurs alliés car ils n'en n'ont pas ! Lancer ces créatures en grand nombre est une pure folie, il y aura autant de morts des deux côtés !

La jeune femme était accroupie et cherchait dans son sac sans fond quelque chose qui aurait pu les aider. Le temps pressait, les cadavres étaient plus lents qu'eux en raison de leur état pourtant, leur progression était constante et l'unique chemin leur permettant de s'éloigner, était bloqué par une horde de goules assoiffées de sang. Soudain, sous les doigts d'Amalia, la sphère lisse et tiède qu'elle avait sortie plus tôt lui donna une idée. En se redressant, elle évalua la hauteur de la colline.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ainsi ? pesta Drago qui n'avait toujours pas perdu de sa superbe et de son arrogance.

\- Vous savez nager ?

\- Il n'est pas question que je…

Elle ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase. D'un grand coup d'épaule, le professeur d'Histoire les projeta dans le vide. La chute lui parut durer plus longtemps que prévu, le doute s'immisçait dans son esprit quand le contact glacé de l'eau la rassura. En une facture de seconde, Amalia réagit, ouvrit les paupières à la recherche de Drago. Dans les ombres du lac, elle ne vit pas immédiatement sa silhouette et put heureusement compter sur la tignasse claire des Malefoy. Le jeune homme semblait inerte, elle espérait qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui. Ses vêtements pesaient lourds également, elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que la fois où elle avait porté secours à Harry pendant le _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_. Avant de manquer d'air, la sorcière sortit l'Œil du Kraken de sa poche pour libérer sa puissance. Un tourbillon presque enivrant, balaya la masse aquatique autour d'eux et en un battement de cœur, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sable.

\- DRAGO ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? hurla le professeur, secouant de toutes ses forces le corps immobile.

Dans un soubresaut, il recracha de l'eau et se tourna pour tousser. Ses cheveux blancs collaient son délicat visage d'où toutes les couleurs avaient fui, à cet instant il paraissait fragile. Cependant, Amalia ne se laissa pas prendre, consciente qu'il était venu pour la tuer. Elle se redressa et pointa sa baguette vers son front.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sortis d'affaire, je vous conseille donc d'éviter tout geste stupide ou je relâche le sortilège et vous vous noierez. Nous sommes à vingt mètres de la surface…

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par la puissance magique déployée pour écarter les murs d'eau. De fins filets d'eau tombaient autour d'eux, dessinant par l'écume des structures arrondies, semblables à une cathédrale. L'air était bien présent et sentait le sel, la vase et le poisson. Il hocha la tête, la bouche entrouverte d'où aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Autour d'eux se dressaient les profondeurs sombres et terrifiantes du Lac Noir. Toutes sortes de créatures nageaient, certaines minuscules et d'autres d'une taille impressionnantes. Drago crut apercevoir l'ombre du Calamar Géant avant qu'une nuée de Strangulots s'agite contre le sortilège, tendant leurs bras pour attraper ces humains imprudents. Les sons étaient étouffés mais un bourdonnement persistant appuyait contre ses tympans : la pression dans sa tête lui fit réaliser que son ancien professeur ne mentait pas, ils étaient bien sur le sol du Lac Noir.

Un peu plus loin dans la pénombre, des lueurs fixes d'un vert émeraude attirèrent son attention. Ils devaient être à une centaine de mètres du château, non loin des vitres épaisses de la salle commune des Serpentard. Durant un quart de seconde, Drago songeait à rejoindre à la nage cet abri quitte à briser la baie principale mais après réflexions, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait ni la force de repousser l'eau pour la refermer, ni la capacité physique pour supporter la masse qui s'abattrait sur lui si Amalia relâchait son sortilège. Car s'il était certain qu'elle n'oserait pas le blesser spontanément, il ne pouvait parier sur le fait qu'elle le laisserait s'échapper. Il valait mieux se tenir tranquille.

De son côté, une fois sûre que le Serpentard ne l'attaquerait plus, la jeune femme tendit la sphère vers les profondeurs du Lac Noir et entonna un chant étrange aux sonorités lointaines. Drago ne reconnut pas la langue, il ne put qu'observer l'effet qu'eut cette balade chantée dans les ténèbres de Poudlard.

Les silhouettes des êtres de l'eau qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux laissèrent très vite place à leurs redoutables voisins. Des centaines de Selkies se présentèrent au maître de la relique aquatique, le menton penché en avant. Amalia savait que la musique les attirerait, c'était la raison pour laquelle Livius avait dissimulé l'orbe magique derrière une harpe. Il ne doutait pas que ces créatures l'auraient toujours à l'œil.

\- Bonjour… débuta-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je vais devoir vous demander de nous venir en aide. Poudlard est attaqué et ses fondations sont ébranlées. Je n'ai pas le choix que de vous réclamer d'intervenir pour contrer son agresseur…

Dans son dos, Drago observa son ancien professeur diriger les créatures fantastiques qu'il n'avait toujours qu'entraperçu à travers les hublots de la salle commune de sa maison. Ils avaient une apparence mi-humaine pour le haut du corps, mi-poisson. Leurs queues argentées remontaient jusqu'à leurs hanches et les nageoires fines comme des cheveux étaient d'un jaune pâle. Leurs mains grises étaient terminées par de longs ongles semblables à des griffes et leurs dents pointues étaient cassées par endroit.

Celui qui paraissait être leur chef s'avança et répondit dans une langue commune à cette étrangère qui les sollicitait.

\- Je suis Murcus, chef de la colonie des Selkies de Poudlard. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je me prénomme Amalia, je suis enseignante à l'école de sorcellerie.

\- Comment as-tu eu cet objet ?

\- C'est mon père qui me l'a transmis. Il l'avait caché au cœur du Lac Noir et je l'ai récupéré.

\- C'est donc toi qui a profané notre sanctuaire il y a quelques mois ? gronda Murcus.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas idée...

\- Et c'est aussi toi qui a conduit ces ignobles créatures dans notre demeure ?

Amalia fronça les sourcils, cherchant à quoi pouvait faire allusion le Selkie.

\- Les Inferi ? Oh non ! Certainement pas ! Je vous demande de l'aide justement à ce propos ! Si personne ne les retient, ils vont tout dévaster sur leur passage, tuant les êtres vivants qu'ils croiseront et ce, sans distinction de camps ! J'ai la possibilité par cet artefact de vous forcer à le faire mais je ne le ferai pas... répondit humblement la sorcière. C'est une qualité de cohabitant d'un monde magique que nous aimons que je vous demande cela comme un service.

Et avec grâce, elle s'inclina devant le chef des Selkies, la tête penchée en avant, attendant de connaître la position de ce peuple dans la bataille. Les cris et mugissements des Inferi déchirèrent la nuit, faisant relever le menton aux protagonistes de cette scène sous-marine. Si ces bruits parvenaient jusqu'à eux, c'était que les corps décharnés se rapprochaient.

\- Ton père était un mage noir, comment pouvons-nous être certains que tu n'es pas comme lui ? réclama Murcus d'une voix étonnement calme pour cette situation.

\- Parce que si les actes de mon entourage détermine qui je suis, sachez que mon tuteur magique était Albus Dumbledore et qu'il vous a toujours assuré les meilleures conditions de vie à Poudlard. Combien de fois vous a-t-il permis de conserver vos libertés alors que le Ministère voulait vous enfermer dans une classification, vous relayant au statut d'animal ? rétorqua la jeune femme avec aplomb.

Elle savait qu'il leur restait peu de temps et si les Selkies refusaient de combattre, il lui fallait une autre solution pour s'échapper avec Drago. Le timbre fort de Murcus émis un vrombissement étouffé par les bulles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il lança un regard en coin en direction de ses troupes avant de le poser à nouveau sur son interlocutrice.

\- Elle vous dit vrai ! s'exclama soudain Drago qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

\- Ce petit humain est avec toi ?

Amalia hésita, observant le visage livide du Serpentard. Il était terrorisé par la situation et par les Selkies alors que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé pour le dévorer.

\- En effet Murcus.

\- Soit. Si tu étais si proche d'Albus, tu devrais savoir que tout à un prix... reprit le Selkie.

La jeune femme garda son calme, une expression imperturbable figeait ses traits.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- L'emprise sur les Mers que tu possèdes, sorcière.

Dans sa paume, la sphère emmagasinait l'eau qui les entourait, agrandissant par la même occasion l'espace au sec autour d'eux. Lentement, l'orbe aspirait sa force élémentaire, profitant de cette source inespérée. Elle devenait de plus en plus douce, de plus en plus chaleureuse et bientôt presque trop lourde à porter. Pendant son étude de l'objet, Amalia s'était souvent demandée où serait la meilleure place pour cet artefact légendaire et dangereux. Entre de mauvaises mains, sa puissance pourrait être destructrice alors confier l'Œil du Kraken aux peuples de l'eau était peut-être la meilleur des solutions quitte à perdre l'unique moyen de faire fuir les indécis du château. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative pour ralentir suffisamment les Inferi.

\- Vous retiendrez les créatures le temps que je puisse faire l'incantation pour les détruire ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton impérieux.

Pour seule réponse, le Selkie hocha la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- QUOI ? s'époumona Drago dans son dos. Vous allez leur laisser un objet pareil ?!

\- Mr. Malefoy, je vous prierai de vous occuper de vos affaires, j'essaye de nous sauver la mise ! marmonna la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Murcus ne semblait pas vexé par l'intervention du blondinet et tendit une main grise à travers le rideau de force. A l'air libre, sa peau paraissait prendre des reflets verts irisés comme l'intérieur d'un coquillage. Amalia glissa délicatement l'Œil du Kraken dans sa paume et la regarda disparaître dans les ténèbres du lac, avec une dernière pensée pour son père qui avait préservé pendant plus de vingt ans ce trésor.

Les premières silhouettes décharnées s'alignèrent à une dizaine de mètres de la bulle. Une odeur nauséabonde et aigre envahit l'atmosphère du sort, poussant Drago à cacher son nez derrière sa manche.

\- Alors Mr. Malefoy, le parfum de la Mort vous incommoderait-il ? se moqua l'enseignante alors qu'elle traçait déjà dans le sable les formes nécessaires à son invocation.

Elle ne menait pourtant pas large de son côté car malgré la potion contre les nausées matinales, l'odeur épouvantable lui faisait remonter son dîner dans la gorge.

Les plaintes des morts étaient brouillées par l'eau, se transformant en un écho lugubre. Les goules tendaient les bras vers les vivants et, lorsque l'une d'elle essaya de percer le tourbillon de l'orbe, un Selkie lança l'assaut. Il trancha un bras et s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris de ne pas voir de sang jaillir dans l'eau puisque le cadavre en avait été vidé par son marionnettiste. Pourtant, il reprit en frappant encore plus fort et en rythme sur ses semblables, des morceaux de corps tombaient lentement vers le sable alors que d'autres cadavres prenaient déjà la relève.

La sorcière ne releva pas les yeux et enfonça plus profondément ses marques, espérant que cela sera suffisant pour le sigil. Contrairement à la première fois, ses sentiments n'étaient ni emprunts de compassion, ni positifs car elle savait déjà ce qui l'attendait dès l'instant où elle libérerait la puissance de l'objet de Salomon. A nouveau, elle bloqua sa respiration en se disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle aurait cette occasion et abattit le sigil au milieu des arabesques qu'elle avait dessiné.

Cependant, à l'inverse de sa première invocation, les corps des âmes invoquées se trouvaient face à la magicienne qui les faisait venir. Le vent autour d'Amalia et de Drago s'intensifia, agitant leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, le sable s'envolait dans tous les sens. Des silhouettes fantomatiques semblaient flotter au-dessus des goules qui cessèrent tout geste, attendant que leur nouveau seigneur s'adresse à eux.

\- Je suis la maîtresse du Sigil de Salomon.

\- Que nous veux-tu, sorcière ? répondirent en chœur les Inferi d'une voix lugubre.

\- Vous libérer et détruire ceux qui vous condamnent à une non-mort, annonça Amalia sans hésitation.

Le souvenir de la tour d'Astronomie lui revint peu à peu, anticipant les questions et les réactions des défunts.

\- J'attends de vous que vous abandonniez sur cette terre vos corps et vos regrets ! _Evanesco mortem !_ prononça-t-elle, sa baguette tendue vers eux.

Et comme la première fois, une lumière douce sortit du sceau et se posa sur les Inferi qui se désagrégèrent petit à petit. Les Selkies restèrent en alerte, guettant l'instant où une de ses créatures leur sauterait dessus. Mais à la place, les lamentations laissèrent place à un silence étrange seulement rompu par les gargouillis des bulles.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Drago, l'air incrédule.

\- Le seul moyen de mettre fin à des Inferi contre la volonté de celui qui les a fabriqués, répondit Amalia en se redressant.

Elle tapota ses mains pour enlever le sable de ses paumes et se tourna vers Murcus.

\- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat et vous la vôtre, nous n'avons plus qu'à nous dire au revoir... dit-elle.

Le chef des Selkies la toisait d'un regard sombre jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres. Le plafond de la cathédrale d'air sembla soudain descendre, bientôt l'eau les emporterait. Amalia réagit au quart de tour, bien plus vite que Drago. Elle pointa sa baguette vers son torse et lui ordonna :

\- Retenez votre respiration et battez des jambes !

Le sortilège d'Explusion qui suivit rappela au jeune homme sa quatrième année à Poudlard et la distance qu'avait parcourue le professeur Flitwick lorsque Neville Londubat l'avait maladroitement propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était son corps qui était visé et la résistance de l'eau ne fut pas de trop pour ralentir sa progression vers la surface. Quand il sentit enfin l'air frais de la nuit lui balayer le visage, avala une goulée et toussa tout ce qu'il put.

Amalia eut tout juste le temps de s'occuper de Drago que l'eau lui léchait déjà les mollets. Fort heureusement, sa baguette lui permettait de déployer toute sa puissance et elle espérait que son compagnon d'infortune était arrivé sans encombre quand elle s'élança à son tour dans les profondeurs sombres et glacées du Lac Noir.

oOo

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche quand Amalia parvint au rivage, était un mélange d'eau, de bile et de colère. Les Selkies lui avaient fait payer son intrusion dans leur domaine quelques mois plus tôt et d'une bien cruelle manière. Son nez la piquait à cause de la régurgitation et des douleurs lancinantes partaient de ses reins vers l'avant de son ventre. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, elle fut cependant rassurée d'entendre Drago se plaindre, preuve qu'il était sauf. Amalia pointa sa baguette en direction du château et envoya son Patronus à nouveau prévenir le professeur McGonagall : s'il y avait encore des candidats pour quitter Poudlard, ils auraient dû se manifester avant car aucune issue n'était à présent possible par le Lac Noir.

Drago regarda filer l'oiseau argenté et chercha du regard l'origine du charme pour trouver parmi les buissons la jeune femme qui l'avait tiré de ce mauvais pas. Certes, les Inferi n'étaient pas de son fait et il avait sous-estimé leur dangerosité mais il ne supportait toujours que la fille de Livius Richards ait pu lui sauver la mise une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, le doute s'immisça dans sa tête juste assez pour qu'il baisse sa garde et se fasse surprendre par de nouveaux visiteurs. Un homme et une femme vêtus de noir s'approchèrent, leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Hé ! Regarde ça ! On dirait que l'héritier des Malefoy est moins empoté que son père ! Il a chopé la femme de Rogue !

La Mangemort dont le visage était, contrairement à celui de son acolyte caché par un masque doré, ricana.

\- Bravo Drago ! Le Maître va être ravi ! continua-t-elle de manière familière celle qui semblait bien connaître le prodige.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne me suis pas enfuie du château pour rejoindre Severus ? argua la jeune femme en se remettant debout, époussetant ses mains.

\- Parce que figure-toi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux d'apprendre que ton cher mari avait dû battre en retraite face à McGonagall et qu'il t'avait laissée derrière lui. C'est là que Rogue a expliqué que tu avais essayé de défendre la vielle !

Les mages noirs éclatèrent de rire alors que Drago demeurait étonnamment calme et silencieux.

\- Va prévenir le Maître, nous allons la fouiller avant de la lui amener, ordonna presque l'homme à son cadet.

Le blondinet hésita, lançant un regard inquiet à son ancien professeur. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie alors qu'il la menaçait. Amalia hocha la tête imperceptiblement pour le rassurer et le vit s'éloigner vers la forêt. La Mangemort la bouscula pour lui arracher sa baguette qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts ainsi que sa rapière et lui fit les poches à la recherche d'une autre arme avec laquelle le professeur aurait pu se défendre.

\- S'il vous plaît, évitons de faire perdre son temps au Seigneur des Ténèbres et amenez-moi à Severus, j'ai des informations importantes à lui communiquer ! Je n'ai jamais voulu les rejoindre, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de laisser mon époux s'enfuir et de faire croire aux autres que j'étais de leur côté afin de leur fausser compagnie à la moindre occasion. Qu'aurais-je dû faire pour éviter les cachots ?

Les mains de la femme venait de tomber sur une forme hexagonale dans le sac en bandoulière, elle en sorti le Vegvisir.

\- Attendre bien sagement que l'on vienne te chercher, cracha la Mangemort. Drago ! Attends ! héla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme était presque arrivé au sentier principal et se crispa en entendant son nom. Lentement, il pivota pour rejoindre ses alliés du jour qui lui tendaient l'objet. Il le saisit pour le retourner dans tous les sens.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? réclama la femme.

\- C'est un moyen de trouver où se cache Potter, coupa immédiatement Amalia.

Drago fronça les sourcils alors que les deux mages noirs se retournaient vers elle pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire. L'enseignante en profita pour faire un signe discret au Serpentard, priant intérieurement sur le fait qu'il allait la suivre dans son mensonge.

\- Alors ? Tu as déjà vu cet objet ou quelqu'un t'en aurait parlé ?

\- Hum… Oui. Rogue disait que c'était important et qu'il l'avait confié à sa femme.

\- Vous voyez ? Je vous l'ai dit ! s'exclama l'intéressée.

\- Suffit ! Et tu sais comment on l'utilise ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce à l'adresse de Drago.

\- Non, c'est à elle qu'il faut le demander…

L'élève avait fait un signe du menton vers la prisonnière.

\- On t'écoute ! aboya le Mangemort.

\- C'est une boussole ayant appartenu à mon père, Livius Richards. Elle permet de retrouver les gens cachés, même sous une cape d'invisibilité et vous savez que Potter en possède une.

L'aplomb avec lequel le professeur s'était exprimé étonna ses geôliers mais ils n'eurent rien à redire.

\- Donc, comme je vous le réclame depuis maintenant dix minutes, conduisez-moi à Severus pour qu'il nous dise quoi faire sans déranger le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La Mangemort scruta avec méfiance le visage de sa prisonnière. Elle finit par déclarer :

\- Drago, est-ce que je peux te la confier deux minutes ? Il faut qu'on discute…

Il brandit sa baguette en direction d'Amalia pour seule réponse alors que les deux sorciers s'isolaient dans un bosquet pour parler. Depuis leur position, Drago et Amalia les entendaient se disputer.

\- Vite ! Aidez-moi ! chuchota la jeune femme au Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

\- Drago, je vous expliquerai après ! Aidez-moi d'abord à enlever l'écaille que j'ai sous la peau de l'épaule !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Allez-y délicatement, ils ne devraient pas se rendre compte tout de suite de la blessure…

\- Vous me demandez de vous découper ?! Êtes-vous folle ? s'indigna à voix basse le jeune homme. Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés pendant qu'Amalia dénudait son épaule gauche.

\- Tenez, vous voyez là ? Il y a de quoi éloigner pour de bon ces deux nigauds !

Drago percevait dans la pénombre une marque foncée aux bords boursouflés, comme une ancienne cicatrice qui aurait mal guéri.

\- Un sortilège de Découpe et nous aurons de quoi les faire partir dans la Forêt Interdite…

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous venir en aide ? J'ai bien compris pourquoi vous étiez ici et Rogue là-bas ! argua-t-il avec un rictus de dégoût.

\- Parce qu'à votre avis, pour quelle raison se sont-ils éloignés de vous pour parler ? Ne soyez pas naïf, ils viennent de comprendre qu'ils pouvaient apporter à votre place Harry Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis du menu fretin pour eux et ils ne vont pas prendre le risque que vous les devanciez ! Ils se sont mis à l'écart parce qu'ils ne savent pas encore comment ils vont se débarrasser de vous…

Le garçon releva les yeux vers les deux Mangemorts, ils lorgnaient sur la boussole et ne cessaient de regarder alternativement l'objet et Drago, Amalia ne les intéressait déjà plus. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour changer d'allégeance.

\- Tâchez de retenir vos cris ! ordonna-t-il en pointant l'extrémité de sa baguette vers la peau pâle de la prisonnière.

Amalia se mordit les lèvres quand le sortilège lui déchiqueta les chairs, sentant le sang couler dans son dos. La brûlure n'était rien en comparaison de cette sensation d'être coupée en deux. Elle tint pourtant bon, songeant aux douleurs de son accouchement à venir si elle arrivait à s'en sortir en vie. Quand Drago eut fini, il lui tendit l'écaille de l'hydre. L'objet était de forme triangulaire et la nacre transparaissait à travers le sang qui le maculait. Amalia s'empressa de le placer au milieu de la boussole que Drago tenait toujours et le socle absorba l'offrande avant que les flèches ne s'agitent dans tous les sens. Une chaleur douce l'envahit quand Drago lui lança un Episkey informulé puis il se tourna vers les deux Mangemorts pour les interpeller.

\- Hé ! Venez voir ! La boussole s'est emballée !

Ils arrivèrent à grandes enjambées, bousculant leur jeune allié pour s'emparer de l'objet magique.

\- Potter ne doit pas être loin ! La boussole s'est mise à vibrée à l'instant ! s'exclama Amalia, trop heureuse de les voir se détourner d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda l'homme à la femme.

\- On laisse Drago ramener celle-là à son cher mari et on va à la poursuite de Potter !

Le Mangemort hocha la tête et attendit que Malefoy acquisse à son tour.

\- Si tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, allons-y ! ordonna-t-elle en prenant le chemin qu'indiquait l'objet.

Les deux alliés improbables les regardèrent s'enfoncer au cœur de la Forêt Interdite à la rencontre d'une mort certaine dès le franchissement des marécages. Mais Amalia s'en moquait. Sa vie et celle de son enfant avaient plus de valeur que les monstres qui s'apprêtaient à pénétrer le château pour tuer tous ceux qui se lèveraient contre eux. Elle eut même plus de peine pour l'Œil du Kraken et le Vegvisir qui lui venaient de son père et qu'elle avait perdu en l'espace d'une demie-heure.

Pour sa part, Drago était pris entre de vagues états d'âme. Cette impression était nouvelle pour lui qui n'avait jamais douté ou faibli. Et cela l'agaça au plus haut point car il avait l'impression de ressembler à son père à cet instant. Non pas l'homme qu'il avait toujours connu mais la version soumise et décharnée qui l'avait profondément désabusé ces derniers mois. Il observait à la dérobée le professeur d'Histoire finir de nettoyer sa plaie, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire ou non d'elle. La ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui apporterait une certaine gloire mais il était parti en quête de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus important qu'Amalia et, bien qu'elle puisse servir d'appât, il savait pertinemment que seul il n'y parviendrait pas. Le mieux était alors de la laisser là, de toute manière elle avait dû se diriger vers les barques pour s'enfuir ou, si elle disait vrai, rejoindre Rogue. Lui s'en fichait, c'était Harry Potter et surtout sa baguette qu'il lui avait volé que Drago voulait retrouver.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là… débuta à voix haute Amalia.

\- Où les avez-vous conduits ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont trouver dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite ? coupa d'un ton sec Drago.

L'enseignante le regarda, surprise par cette nouvelle distance qu'il instaurait entre eux alors qu'elle pensait avoir gagné sa confiance.

\- Ils…, commença la jeune femme avant de se reprendre.

Elle n'avait plus un petit garçon face à elle mais un adulte, la vérité était alors nécessaire à entendre surtout au milieu de cette bataille.

\- La boussole va les conduire aux marécages dissimulés au cœur de la Forêt. Ils ne reviendront pas…

\- Pourquoi ? pressa le Serpentard.

\- Ce que vous m'avez retiré de sous la peau est une écaille d'hydre, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir, finit-elle d'un air sombre. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas proches… glissa Amalia, sincèrement navrée par la situation.

\- Non.

Drago répondit d'une manière froide et coupante avant de tourner les talons pour retourner sur le sentier.

\- Attendez ! Où allez-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas…

\- Je peux vous aider Drago, il n'est pas trop tard, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Non, vous ne le pouvez pas ! répliqua Malefoy. Personne ne le peut.

La main qui tenait la baguette que sa mère lui avait prêtée était secouée de tremblements. Un voile passant devant ses yeux comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire puis, aussi soudainement que le faisait Voldemort, Drago eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- C'est drôle quand on y pense… C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore m'a dit avant d'être tué par votre mari…

Amalia laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses hanches et n'insista pas. A y penser, le jeune homme avait eu par deux fois la chance de revenir vers la Lumière mais avait préféré l'ombre. Les paroles que Severus sur Drago en début d'année lui revinrent en mémoire : il n'était pas une victime mais un bourreau volontaire. Il reprit le chemin et disparut dans la nuit, laissant son ancien professeur avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

oOo

Après cet épisode mouvementé dans le Lac Noir, Amalia se précipita vers le château pour prêter main forte à ses alliés. Malheureusement, une fois la butée conduisant à Poudlard dépassée, un spectacle de désolation se jouait devant ses yeux. Dans le parc face au perron, des corps gisants au milieu de mares de sang, les hurlements s'élevaient à travers les éclairs rouges et verts qui fusaient. Les Mangemorts étaient entrés et n'avaient laissé aucune chance à ceux qui s'étaient dressés entre l'Élu et eux. Amalia déglutit avec difficulté, essuyant son visage du revers de sa manche dans l'espoir de faire partir l'odeur âcre qui régnait dans le domaine. La fumée, l'angoisse, la Mort… Tout avait la même fragrance. Soudain, un vent violent et froid lui balayait les épaules malgré sa veste. Cette sensation était familière, comme un cauchemar qui revient chaque nuit. A sa droite, elle aperçut la raison de ce changement.

Les longues capes déchirées dissimulaient les corps abîmés des geôliers d'Azkaban venus en nombre pour défier ceux qui les avaient si longtemps relégués au simple poste de chiens de garde. Les Détraqueurs ne prenaient pas part à un camp ou un autre, ils étaient là uniquement pour se venger des sorciers et si possible, de se nourrir de ceux qui étaient les plus heureux. Leurs mains flottaient dans le vide à la recherche d'une âme à capturer, d'une vie à faire sombrer dans le désespoir avant de se repaître de son essence.

Cette menace était un écran direct entre Amalia et l'entrée du château la plus proche. Ses balbuzards s'agitaient sur son vêtement, même sa baguette les sentait et vibrait dans son corsage. Les cris et les sorts redoublaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, se répercutant contre les murs avant de se perdre dans la nuit. Le temps pressait, il était vital qu'elle traverse les créatures démoniaques dès à présent. La jeune femme inspira profondément et tenta de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Mais les sons qui lui parvenaient étaient insupportables, chassant aussitôt les quelques mémoires claires et bienfaisantes. Son ventre la tiraillait toujours ce qui ne l'aida pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne des mots échangés avec Lily et qu'elle avait partagé avec Severus. La première fois qu'Amalia avait réussi à générer un Patronus corporel, ce n'était pas d'un souvenir heureux qu'elle avait puisé sa force mais d'une pensée positive imaginée. Lentement alors, elle laissa le froid de la nuit s'engouffrait sous son manteau et détendit ses épaules, fermant ses yeux pour visualiser celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. La future mère se vit dans le canapé de son salon, un petit garçon brun sur ses genoux qui riait aux éclats. Il avait les cheveux bouclés comme sa mère et le sourire de son père qui les observait depuis la cheminée où il était appuyé. Livius dans son cadre faisait de même, reflétant l'image qu'Amalia se faisait de sa famille à venir.

Et cette fois-ci, de l'extrémité de sa baguette jaillit une onde lumineuse enrichie par une multitude d'oiseaux venant de son manteau. Les balbuzards ne contraient pas les Détraqueurs, ils les chassaient. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, leur maîtresse fut subjuguée par le spectacle rayonnant au milieu de la nuit. Tous les spectres fuyaient vers les Mangemorts, irradiés par ce charme puissant qui les repoussaient vers les confins du domaine, loin des vivants. Malheureusement, la lueur du sortilège attira également l'attention vers sa créatrice qui dût rejoindre le château en courant pour éviter les salves d'éclairs verts qui fusaient dans sa direction.

Amalia ne reprit sa respiration qu'une fois à l'abri dans une alcôve effondrée du hall d'entrée. La poussière formait un nuage opaque et les silhouettes qui se battaient étaient impossibles à identifier comme si la poudre du Pérou avait de nouveau été employée. Dans ce capharnaüm une seule chose semblait d'une normalité absolue : Peeves passait au-dessus des têtes pour lancer des gousses de Snargalouf dont les tentacules s'enroulaient avec bonheur autour des coups des mages noirs visés. Les lianes verdâtres se tortillaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à attendre les orifices et s'y loger à la grande satisfaction du spectre farceur. Ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant demeurait le professeur McGonagall qui l'encourageait à continuer, saluant son habileté à ne toucher que les Mangemorts.

Amalia en profita pour bondir hors de sa cachette et arrêter sa consœur.

\- MINERVA ! Derrière-vous ! hurla-t-elle, permettant à l'Écossaise de renvoyer un maléfice à son auteur.

\- Ah ! Merci Amalia ! J'ai bien eu vos messages et les élèves nous ont rejoints, répondit McGonagall en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je crois qu'ils n'avaient plus trop le choix de toute façon…

\- En effet, admit la directrice.

\- Avez-vous vu Harry ? demanda d'une voix tremblante l'enseignante d'Histoire.

\- Lui, Granger et Weasley sont introuvables depuis une heure…

\- ON A BESOIN D'AIDE A L'ÉTAGE ! cria un homme dont l'allure faisait penser à Kingsley dans la poussière.

Les deux femmes ne se le firent pas répéter, elles gravirent les marches à toute vitesse et à cette hauteur, la visibilité était plus claire. Pourtant, le spectacle était aussi désolant que l'attaque laissait à prévoir. Les vitraux des fenêtres étaient éparpillés sur les marches de l'escalier principal, les colonnes qui soutenaient les paliers s'étaient effondrés sur les quelques tableaux qui n'étaient pas encore tombés. Les oriflammes lacérées noir et argent témoignaient du règne de Voldemort sur le château pendant cette année scolaire. Si à l'extérieur les duels se traduisaient par les bruits, entre les murs c'était la lumière aveuglante de la centaine d'éclairs qui inondait les pièces. Les sortilèges ricochaient sur les armures animées, allant frapper à l'aveugle ami ou ennemi. Le sang jaillissait de toute part, précédent la chute d'un corps. Sur les visages, la détermination ne laissait place à aucun doute : il n'y aurait qu'un seul camps de vainqueurs.

A l'angle du cloître et de l'étage supérieur, Amalia aperçut la crinière rousse de Ginny accompagnée par un jeune homme à lunettes et deux autres personnes. Son cœur faillit rater un battement quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait bien de Harry. L'enseignante stupéfixia un Mangemort qui s'approchait d'elle et partit en courant vers son filleul. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de mètres entre eux mais un bruit terrible retentit, comme un coup de canon. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qui s'était produit car un son strident bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit la pierre froide d'un mur et s'y retint le temps de faire passer les étoiles devant ses yeux. Quand Amalia put enfin ouvrir les yeux sans s'évanouir, le sol du couloir s'était effondré et un trou béant l'empêchait de rejoindre ses anciens élèves.

\- Amalia ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione de l'autre côté.

\- Oui et vous ?

\- Presque, on a réussi à…

La Gryffondor fut interrompue par un loup-garou imposant qui s'acharnait sur Lavande Brown. Avec la déflagration et les gravas, le petit groupe d'élèves n'avaient réussi à évaluer ce qui les entourait qu'une fois les fragments de poussière retombées.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hiiii !

\- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hurla Amalia.

Ils avaient quitté son champ de vision et étaient déjà repartis dans un des couloirs attenant. A la place, Neville Londubat surgit de nulle part, les bras chargés de Tentaculas vénéneuses.

\- Oh Amalia ! Ça roule ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détendu.

\- Euh… Oui et vous Neville ? répondit un peu perplexe son professeur. Vous savez où sont Harry, Hermione et Ron ?

\- Oui, je viens de les débarrasser d'un Mangemort avec ces petites merveilles ! s'exclama le jeune homme comme si cette conversation était banale. Vous saviez qu'elles sont plus voraces à l'adolescence qu'une fois adulte ? Le Professeur Chourave dit que c'est pour se préparer à leur première période de reproduc…

\- Merci Neville mais à votre place je regarderais autour de moi pour vérifier que je suis bien seul ! coupa Amalia avec un brin de désespoir dans la voix.

L'élève la regarda, étonné avant de battre des paupières avec une expression lunaire jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lucidité ne lui traverse la tête avant qu'un sortilège ennemi ne le fasse. L'enseignante pour sa part évalua rapidement les options qui s'offraient à elle mais la sensation d'écoulement sur son épaule lui indiqua que sa plaie s'était ouverte quand elle avait bondi pour éviter l'explosion. L'endroit le plus propice pour des soins se trouvait à quelques pas, dans les toilettes de Mimi. A tâtons, Amalia fit glisser la pulpes de ses doigts sur les murs, cherchant une tapisserie qui encadrait la porte de la pièce d'eau. Elle espérait qu'elle soit toujours en place car dans le brouillard causé par l'effondrement, aucun sort n'aurait pu l'aider à trouver son chemin. Soudain, sa main tomba non pas sur les fils de l'ouvrage mais sur l'anneau en métal de la pièce. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit quand elle poussa le battant en bois et découvrit une salle claire et intacte.

oOo

La dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds, l'enseignante avait failli mourir à cause d'Alecto et Amycus. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'ils soient déjà tombés des mains d'un combattant de la Lumière faute de quoi, elle se promit d'y remédier. Un des robinets fuitait, les gouttes formaient une mélodie apaisante après le fracas du couloir. Les bruits étaient étouffés, on aurait presque pu penser que la bataille qui faisait rage dehors était un mauvais rêve déjà terminé.

\- Mimi ? réclama la jeune femme tout en défaisant son haut.

\- Hum… Oui ? osa une voix timide.

\- C'est moi, Amalia. Est-ce que tu peux me confirmer que toutes les protections du château sont tombées ?

La tête du fantôme émergea à moitié d'une cuvette de toilettes et fixa à travers ses lunettes cette visiteuse impromptue.

\- Sans aucun doute puisque ces relents d'égout ont réussi à entrer pour tout saccager… marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres dans l'eau pour faire des bulles en parlant.

\- Tu es ici depuis le début de la bataille et tu ne profites même pas pour te venger des anciens élèves qui sont venus se moquer de toi pendant leur scolarité ? s'étonna l'enseignante tout en tapotant son épaule, d'un ton presque détendu.

Mimi se grandit pour sortir de sa cachette et prit un air indigné. Cette éventualité ne lui était pas venue à l'idée et s'il y avait bien une chose dont les sorciers ne pouvaient se passer, c'était d'un esprit frappeur en colère. Le spectre s'élança dans les canalisations en hurlant :

\- Pour Poudlard !

Amalia soupira et secoua la tête avant de revenir à sa blessure. Volontaire ou non, le sort de Drago n'avait pas suffi à cautériser la plaie, elle devait se débrouiller avec le miroir fêlé devant elle et sa baguette pointée dans son dos. La bille de labradorite vibrait de plus en plus dans son réceptacle de bois. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Amalia se rendit compte que sa main tremblait. Elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer, transis de froid après son passage dans le Lac Noir et vaincue par la peur de tout perdre en une nuit. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air humide de la salle de bain, se concentrant sur ses sensations et non pas sur ses craintes. Elle était là, en vie et en mesure de se battre ce qu'elle ferait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Son ventre tiraillait, son estomac se soulevait mais la jeune femme était résolue à rester au cœur du combat.

Quand elle releva les yeux, le visage de son père la regardait avec tendresse.

\- Bonsoir _mon Astre_.

\- Bonsoir Papa, répondit-elle, heureuse de cette apparition.

\- Tu me fais venir à Poudlard, dois-je comprendre qu'ils ont réussi à pénétrer les sortilèges ancestraux de l'école ?

\- Tu as tout compris… admit sa fille avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

\- Le temps presse, de quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Dans les objets que tu m'as confié, y a-t-il quelque chose qui permette de vaincre Voldemort ?

Prononcer ce nom tabou depuis des mois fit un bien fou à la jeune femme. Ce mot avait un goût d'interdit sur le bout de la langue qui réveilla ses sens et son attention. Cette joie fut de courte durée, Livius secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce qu'il fallait pour définitivement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tu as découvert comme Harry son secret concernant les Horcruxes et ton filleul est déjà en train d'accomplir sa tâche. Je ne vois là qu'une solution pour achever le règne des ténèbres.

\- La prophétie disait qu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, est-ce que tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? osa craintive, Amalia.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas l'art inexact des prédictions depuis ma mort mais je peux te dire ce que je pense : pour vaincre Voldemort, Harry doit mourir…

Les mots de Livius se perdirent dans l'écho de la pièce, sa fille le regardait les yeux emplis de larmes. Quand elle parvint enfin à articuler des paroles, le défunt hésita.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore a un plan pour éviter ce carnage ?

\- Amalia… Les morts ne peuvent pas communiquer… Enfin, c'est compliqué… Je vois bien ce que tu attends de moi et que je ne peux te procurer. Tout ce que je peux te dire avec certitude, c'est que si j'étais à ta place, j'aurais totalement confiance en Albus, conclut le reflet du miroir.

Sa fille le dévisagea, imperturbable aux mugissements provenant du couloir qui filtraient par la porte.

\- Quant aux objets que je t'ai légué, reprit-il, tu as déjà su tirer profit de certains d'entre eux.

\- Et j'en suis désolée, Papa…

\- Ne le sois pas, ils ont toujours été là pour te venir en aide au moment opportun.

Le long de sa cuisse, le métal froid de la rapière lui rappelait sa présence.

\- Oh ! Il n'y a qu'un objet dont je ne connaisse pas la véritable utilité, dit Amalia en sortant l'arme de son fourreau.

\- Ta rapière d'escrime ? Je pensais que tu aurais vu la corrélation avec ta baguette ! s'étonna Livius comme si sa fille était devenue subitement sotte.

\- La corrélation ?! répéta-t-elle un brin agacée par tant de mystères.

\- Oui, il y a une bille à l'intérieur comme ta baguette, elle peut te servir de catalyseur aussi.

L'enseignante fronça les sourcils, l'évidence était là pourtant elle lui avait échappé pendant des mois bien que l'idée lui ait frôlé l'esprit à de nombreuses occasions.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une autre soupape ?

\- Je sais depuis toujours que la baguette de ma mère ne suffira pas à contenir tes pouvoirs _mon Astre_ … Et je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves prise au dépourvu dans une situation comme celle de cette nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arriverai pas à canaliser mes dons puisque je le fais déjà depuis des années ?

Livius entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se retint. Quelque chose voila son regard.

\- Papa ! insista la jeune femme.

\- C'est que… hésita le défunt.

\- Oui ?

L'homme soupira et secoua la tête. Le château tremblait de toutes parts, la fin était proche et qu'importait l'issue, sa fille devait savoir.

\- J'ai longtemps craint que tu héberges une nouvelle forme d'Obscurus, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis adressé à Albus Dumbledore, ayant découvert tout à fait par hasard la manière dont il avait perdu sa jeune sœur. Mais avec le temps, il s'est avéré que tu étais « _juste_ » une très talentueuse sorcière dotée de capacités hors du commun. La baguette de ta grand-mère a été mise au point par Gregorovitch pour aider les mages puissants à canaliser leur force. Pourtant, il est rapidement apparu que tu ne pouvais en raison de tes talents, te satisfaire d'elle. Alors j'ai demandé au fabriquant de baguette de modifier un objet anodin de ton quotidien pour en faire une aide de substitution dans l'éventualité où tes pouvoirs ferait céder la première.

Amalia regarda entre ses doigts la lame argentée de l'épée, songeant à la manière badine dont Severus avait comparé sa rapière à une baguette de géant. Il était dans le vrai sans le savoir.

Une déflagration plus forte fit trembler la pièce, fêlant un peu plus le miroir de Livius.

\- Concentre-toi et tout ira bien _mon Astre_ ! lança-t-il comme un au revoir.

\- PAPA ! Attends ! Quand j'étais à Londres j'ai oublié de te demander une chose concernant maman !

Mais il était trop tard, toutes les vitres et miroirs volèrent en éclat, brisant avec eux l'espoir d'Amalia de connaître la vérité sur sa mère avant de mourir ce soir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse


	21. Chapitre 21 – Pour que la prophétie

**Chapitre 21 – Pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse**

La jeune femme regarda désespérée, la poussière de verre qui maculait ses chaussures. Avant même d'avoir le temps d'invoquer à nouveau son père, une voix claire et sifflant s'éleva. Elle donnait l'impression d'être l'écho de ses pensées, s'insinuant dans sa tête, occupant chaque parcelle de son esprit.

\- _Vous avez été vaillants, je ne peux que le reconnaître mais assez de sang de sorcier a été versé ce soir. Vos pertes sont lourdes, cessez de résister. Livrez-moi Potter... Livrez-moi Harry Potter..._ _J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer sur le champ... Vous avez une heure..._

L'enseignante déglutit avec difficulté, elle avait encore l'impression de sentir sur elle le souffle sépulcrale de Voldemort lorsqu'il reprit :

\- _Quant à toi, Harry Potter, toi qui laisse tes amis se sacrifier à ta place... Retrouve-moi dans la Forêt Interdite au lieu de te cacher derrière d'autres personnes. Alors, je saurais me montrer magnanime. Sinon, si tu ne viens pas à moi, je te trouverai et je tuerai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te soustraire à mes yeux. Tu as une heure..._

oOo

Le silence suivit les bruits de terreur qui avaient envahi le château quelques heures plus tôt. L'ambiance était différente, presque lunaire dans les couloirs. La poussière était retombée pour laisser place à un spectacle de désolation. Partout le sang avait recouvert le sol, les murs et les tapisseries qui ornaient autre fois Poudlard. Les tableaux étaient tous vides, les armures parties de leurs socles, les vivants disparus. Amalia suivit le grand escalier à la recherche de ses alliés, avança dans une immobilité sinistre lui donnant l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde sourd. Après de longues minutes, elle les découvrit enfin dans la Grande Salle.

Les tables et les chaises avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour former une allée centrale à l'usage improbable dans une école. Des dizaines de formes étaient allongées, dissimulées par des draps aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Dessous reposaient les dépouilles des combattants de la Lumière. La jeune femme demeura prostrée à l'entrée du réfectoire, regardant à ses pieds les émeraudes que le sablier de Serpentard brisé avait répandu partout. Les pierres provoquaient un tintement étrange à chaque fois qu'une personne passait non loin et les poussait. Quand elle eut enfin le courage de lever les yeux, Olivier Dubois revenait du parc avec quelqu'un sur ses épaules. Il s'agissait de Colin Crivey qui paraissait frêle ainsi ballotté par son ancien capitaine de Quidditch. Alors, lentement, Amalia progressa devant cette sinistre exposition, appréhendant le moment où elle croiserait un visage connu. Malheureusement, tous l'étaient.

Des enfants aux adultes, les Mangemorts n'avaient épargnés personne. Des habitants de Pré-au-Lard s'étaient joints aux défenses du château et n'échappaient pas à ce triste bilan. Pourtant, le cœur d'Amalia s'arrêta face à un couple allongé, les mains unies.

Tonks et Lupin semblaient paisibles dans la mort, les yeux clos d'un sommeil sans fin. L'autre main de l'Auror était posée sur son ventre comme un rappel à son enfant qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir. Et quelque chose fit suffoquer leur amie. Amalia eut l'impression que l'air lui manquait, que le sol de la Grande Salle se dérobait sous ses pieds. Ses jambes ne la portèrent plus, seul le son de sa voix lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était bien présente et vivant un instant tant redouté. Ses amis, ses _derniers_ amis étaient partis. Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'amener Dora en France lui faire découvrir la gastronomie comme elles se l'étaient promis un an plus tôt, jamais leurs enfants ne grandiraient ensemble sous le regard complice de leurs parents, jamais les deux femmes ne pourraient à nouveau rire aux éclats. Un petit garçon venait de devenir orphelin, comme Harry dix-sept ans plus tôt. L'injustice se mêlait à la colère, la haine à l'horrible douleur qui empêchait Amalia de sombrer dans une rage destructrice. La jointure de ses poings craquait, elle frappa le sol de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir de sa tête l'indicible peine qui avait envahi toutes les fibres de son être.

Soudain, des bras puissants retinrent ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se blesser d'avantage. En se retournant, le professeur vit le visage marqué de son élève, Neville Londubat. Il pleurait en silence, laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues et secoua la tête, suppliant par ce geste la jeune femme pour qu'elle arrête. Amalia ne le fit que pour mieux cacher de ses paumes ses sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement quelques mètres plus loin ne lui fasse réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule à avoir perdu un proche. Un groupe s'était formé autour du corps de Fred Weasley. Il était étendu par terre, sa mère affalée sur son torse pendant qu'Arthur tentait de l'entourer de ses bras. Ginny était debout, soutenu par son frère Bill. Percy tout près n'osait pas véritablement prendre part au chagrin de sa famille nouvellement retrouvée.

\- Lupin par Dolohov et Tonks par sa tante Bellatrix, dit une voix derrière l'enseignante.

Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocutrice dont elle avait reconnu l'accent écossais.

\- Ils ont réussi à fuir ? réclama d'un ton chevrotant Amalia.

Pour seule réponse, McGonagall hocha la tête.

\- Et Harry ? L'avez-vous vu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Neville qui répondit.

\- Oui, à l'instant… Il se dirigeait vers le parc… Il m'a parlé du serpent de Voldemort et puis il est parti.

\- Quoi ? Le serpent de Voldemort ? Nagini ? s'exclama Amalia. Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Euh… Oui, absolument. Il m'a dit de tout faire pour le tuer, que ça faisait partie du plan de Dumbledore...

Le jeune homme regarda d'un air interloqué son professeur se relever d'un bond et courir vers le Grand Hall. La sorcière essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche tout en parcourant aussi vite qu'elle le put la pelouse du château. Un peu partout des corps étaient étendus, des vêtements éparpillés et l'aura froide des Détraqueurs revenait déjà planer au-dessus d'eux. Amalia chercha des yeux à toute vitesse une trace de Harry, le moindre indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer où se trouvait son filleul. Car à cet instant, elle savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Si Harry avait confié une si grande tâche à son ami c'était qu'il n'espérait pas revenir et malheureusement, la direction qu'il avait empruntée n'était pas celle d'une quête pour un ultime horcruxe. Contre son cœur, sa baguette vibrait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et à mesure que la panique envahissait sa maîtresse. Amalia scrutait l'obscurité à la lueur de la lune, humait l'air, désespérée à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Puis, aussi subtil qu'un fumet de ragoût trop cuit, des empreintes dans l'herbe écrasée descendirent vers la Forêt Interdite. La future mère s'empressa de les suivre jusqu'à l'orée des bois.

oOo

Harry attendait, debout, au milieu d'une clairière. Il paraissait seul, sa baguette à la main et un Vif d'or dans l'autre. Lentement, Amalia s'approcha. Quand le jeune homme releva les yeux, ils étaient emplis de larmes.

\- Harry… Tu ne vas pas te livrer j'espère…

Cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à mentir comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt à son ami Neville quand il lui avait posé la même question. Amalia hésita car elle ne savait comment son filleul allait réagir, puis elle se souvint de leur échange square Grimmaurd et de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangée un peu plus tard dans l'année. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux en l'air, les mêmes que James et elle le serra dans ses bras comme une mère l'aurait fait pour rassurer son enfant.

\- Dumbledore… Dumbledore savait que je devais mourir pour battre Voldemort… murmura Harry.

Amalia ne put distinguer s'il sanglotait ou s'il était simplement vaincu par l'épuisement.

\- Oui, Albus le savait…

Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, choqué d'apprendre qu'une autre personne lui avait caché un fait aussi important.

\- Ce n'est pas… Enfin…, bafouilla-t-elle face à l'expression scandalisée de Harry.

Elle ne pouvait et elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte remettre en cause les volontés de son tuteur. Pourtant, le doute ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre sa raison et son cœur.

\- Harry, il faut avoir confiance en Dumbledore. Il avait un plan et a transmis à tous ses acteurs les rôles qu'ils devaient assurer.

\- Même si le mien est de mourir ? demanda incrédule l'Élu.

\- Je le pense…

\- Donc, même vous, vous n'en êtes pas sûre, conclut d'un ton sombre Harry.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Amalia qui hocha la tête et se tut. Alors seulement le jeune homme ouvrit la paume de sa main pour laisser le Vif d'or s'échapper. La sphère brillante s'éleva au-dessus d'eux et fit quelques spirales avant de redescendre. Sa marraine posa une main sur son épaule et le regarda faire.

\- Je suis sur le point de mourir, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry retint sa respiration pendant que ses lèvres se pressèrent délicatement sur l'objet, provoquant un cliquetis qui raisonna dans la nuit. Autour d'eux, tous les bruits habituels de la forêt s'étaient arrêtés. Était-ce à cause de la bataille ou en raison de ce qui s'apprêtait à se passer ?

La sphère dorée s'était ouverte, libérant une pierre à peine plus grande qu'un caillou. Amalia reconnut le signe des Reliques de la Mort qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans les livres de son père. A bien y réfléchir, quelqu'un avait également glissé dans l'ouvrage sur les baguettes, un papier représentant ce triangle imbriqué dans un cercle et fendu d'un trait vertical. Ce même trait fissurait la pierre au creux de la main de Harry.

\- Vas-y, je reste là, souffla la sorcière d'une manière aussi rassurante que possible.

\- Jusqu'au bout ?

\- Oui, quoiqu'il arrive, je reste, confirma-t-elle.

Harry fit tourner trois fois la pierre de Résurrection dans sa paume, les yeux fermés, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire. Amalia le regardait faire, consciente du courage immense qu'il devait mobiliser à cet instant. Ses traits étaient pourtant détendus à la lumière de sa baguette. Quand enfin il ré-ouvrit ses paupières, une légère brise les enveloppa tous les deux.

La jeune femme faillit s'étouffer quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui s'était produit. James, Lily, Sirius et Remus étaient là, à quelques pas et s'approchaient d'eux avec le même sourire paisible aux lèvres. Les spectres de Lily et James étaient aussi beaux et rayonnant que le jour de leur mariage, Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux avec la décontraction et l'attitude de sa jeunesse. Seul Remus était égal à lui-même, simplement ses traits étaient plus jeunes et sa coiffure plus fournie. Harry sursauta et frémit, il voyait pour la première fois son entourage comme Amalia les avait tous connus : heureux.

Lily fut la première à parler, elle détaillait le visage de son fils avec plaisir, profitant de l'instant pour capturer le moindre détail.

\- Harry, je suis fière de toi, tu as été si courageux…

Mais il ne sut quoi répondre sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Si fiers, reprit James. Tu y es presque…

L'Élu savoura chaque seconde en sachant qu'elles étaient les dernières, simplement les voir là était pour lui la plus grande des consolations alors qu'il savait sa mort proche.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en vain.

La sentence fut confirmée par le regard que s'échangèrent les spectres.

\- Bien, admit-il. Est-ce… est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Dans la gorge d'Amalia, la question de Harry provoqua une boule qui l'empêcha d'intervenir autrement qu'en resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Sirius prit initiative de répondre à la place des parents.

\- Mourir ? C'est plus rapide que de s'endormir…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne prendra pas le risque que tu t'échappes et voudra aller vite, rassura Lupin.

\- Merci… souffla Harry avant de baisser les yeux. Je… je n'ai jamais voulu que vous mourriez… finit-il par ajouter comme pour demander pardon d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, continua Remus.

\- Mais Ted, il ne saura jamais qui étaient ses parents, tout comme moi…

\- Il apprendra pourquoi ses parents sont morts et je compte sur les vivants pour lui expliquer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil pour son amie en retrait.

\- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de grandir grâce à l'amour de ceux qui t'ont entouré de près… ou de loin, compléta Lily.

Le fantôme regardait alternativement les deux vivants, adressant des sourires réconfortants à ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer même par-delà la mort. Mais cet instant appartenait à Harry et Amalia n'osa pas intervenir, gardant dans son cœur ce que ses amis savaient déjà et qu'elle leur murmurait chaque soir de détresse. Harry inspira profondément, profitant une dernière fois de cette sensation de vie et s'adressa à sa marraine.

\- C'est trop dangereux de venir avec moi…

\- Mais je ne vais pas te… contesta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Non, c'est à moi de l'affronter seul et puis…

Il se tourna vers les spectres et demanda :

\- Vous resterez avec moi ?

\- A jamais, répondit Lily comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Nous faisons partie de toi, assura James.

\- Et s'il vous voit ?

\- Il ne le pourra pas, répondit Sirius avec aplomb.

\- Très bien…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, ses cheveux en épis cachèrent la cicatrice que le mage noir lui avait infligée dix-sept ans plus tôt. Amalia passa une main dans l'épaisse tignasse et tenta d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

\- La mort est une épreuve de plus que tu dois affronter pour le vaincre. Elle ne signifie pas la fin de tout pour autant...

Harry ne semblait pas comprendre la portée de cette phrase, il tremblait comme une feuille, serrant contre lui la cape d'invisibilité de son père qu'il n'avait pas encore enfilé.

\- Amalia a raison, confirma Lily.

Le spectre adressa un baiser silencieux au professeur d'Histoire dont les cils étaient perlés des larmes. Ce geste valait tous les mots qu'elles n'auraient pas le temps d'échanger.

Harry soupira mais Amalia ne le pressa pas, lui laissant le temps de décider quand il partirait vers sa destinée. Elle avait chassé de son cœur le doute dès l'instant où elle avait aperçu la pierre de Résurrection. Si cet artefact légendaire ne pouvait faire revenir à la vie les morts, la jeune femme espérait qu'elle soit la solution de Dumbledore à un duel qu'ils savaient tous inévitable. Mais il fallait absolument que Harry se présente de lui-même à Voldemort, convaincu de mourir, car son esprit était aussi simple à consulter pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un livre ouvert et s'il percevait le moindre espoir, alors ils seraient tous perdus.

Il venait de pivoter pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt quand Amalia le coupa.

\- Une dernière chose Harry… Si tu es au courant pour le plan de Dumbledore, c'est que Sev…

Elle ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase, les mots étaient trop douloureux, l'hypothèse tout simplement trop horrible à émettre pour elle. Et comme s'il l'avait compris, Harry secoua la tête et s'enfonça entre les arbres, laissant sa marraine pétrifiée de peur.

oOo

Elle revint vers le château avec la sensation d'être vide de tout. Revoir ses amis et les laisser accompagner son filleul seul vers la mort qu'avait programmé avec soin Dumbledore, était en soit une épreuve qui lui paraissait insurmontable. Mais admettre qu'elle avait peut-être aussi perdu Severus n'était tout simplement pas acceptable. Alors elle rangea cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et n'y revint pas avant de devoir y refaire face, occultant tous les signes que son corps trahissait à sa place. Ses genoux tremblaient presque autant que ses mains, sa baguette était sur le point d'exploser et son ventre tirait tellement qu'Amalia dût s'arrêter plusieurs fois sur le chemin du château. Quand elle y parvint enfin, les doubles portes en chêne étaient entre-ouvertes et laissaient filtrer la lumière chaude et rassurante du Grand Hall. Au-dessus, l'horloge n'avait pas bougé et continuait la course folle des aiguilles. L'aube était proche tout comme la fin de cette si longue guerre.

Dans le réfectoire, les sorciers pleuraient toujours leurs morts et ne semblaient pas d'être aperçus que Harry les avait quittés. Le professeur d'Histoire progressa lentement entre les tables jusqu'à rejoindre Remus et Tonks allongés côte à côte. Quelqu'un avait eu la délicatesse de nettoyer leurs visages couverts de sang, ils paraissaient presque endormis. Ce fut à cet instant que leur amie aperçut la boite de Pandore aux pieds de Dora. Les paroles funestes de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire, comme un écho lointain.

\- _Ce chant est magique et permet de soulager la peine, enferme-le à l'intérieur du coffret pour l'utiliser quand cela te semblera judicieux._

L'Espoir, c'était bien là ce que représentait le chant de Fumseck conservé depuis un an dans ce coffret ouvragé. Amalia s'assit en tailleur et attrapa l'objet. Elle balada ses doigts distraitement dessus, poussant le couvercle sans trop y croire. Une odeur ronde et familière s'échappa bien avant une mélodie incroyablement apaisante. Les quelques notes qui suivirent étaient l'exacte réplique de celles entonnées par le phénix à l'enterrement de son défunt maître. Les autres sorciers relevèrent la tête, essuyèrent d'un revers de manche leurs larmes et écoutèrent ce concert improbable qui raisonna dans toute la Grande Salle. De la lumière sortait de la boite, inondant la pièce dans la nuit, apportant avec elle un apaisement inespéré suivie d'une sensation plus forte. Elle était puissante et contrairement à la mélodie, venait du cœur de chaque combattant présent. L'Espoir naissait en eux et avec, le courage des Gryffondor.

Ils s'échangèrent tous un sourire confiant, le Bien allait triompher.

\- Amalia, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda McGonagall qui était restée auprès de Madame Pomfresh pour soigner les blessés les plus graves.

\- Une demande d'Albus avant de mourir. Il disait que le chant de Fumseck pourrait nous être bénéfique...

\- Il avait une nouvelle fois raison, admit la vieille écossaise en balayant le réfectoire du regard.

Partout autour d'elles les gens reprenaient foi.

\- Mais au fait, où étiez-vous ?

La jeune femme reposa la boite de Pandore et se redressa, prenant le temps de répondre.

\- J'ai accompagné Harry...

\- Où ? Où est Potter ? réclama d'une voix affolée sa consœur.

\- Il... il...

\- Harry s'est rendu, n'est-ce pas ? compléta Hermione qui avait quitté sa place près des Weasley regroupés dans un coin de la salle où Fred reposait.

\- Oui.

Ron et Neville s'étaient également rapprochés et la fixèrent avec horreur.

\- Il n'a pas osé nous abandonner ! s'exclama Londubat.

\- C'est Harry, il s'est sacrifié, répliqua Ron avec amertume.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas retenu ? s'indigna McGonagall à l'attention d'Amalia.

\- Dumbledore avait prévu quelque chose pour Harry, il n'est pas seul...

\- Et cela vous suffit ?!

-... Oui, je crois bien que cela me suffit en effet, répondit d'un ton calme la jeune femme. Je ne pourrai vous expliquer ce qui me conduit à être si confiante mais je pense réellement qu'Albus avait tout prévu pour Harry aussi bien qu'il avait anticipé le fait que le chant de Fumseck nous apporterait un avantage.

Les paroles presque détachées de l'enseignante avaient quelque chose de similaires à celles qu'aurait pu prononcer Luna, à la différence près qu'elle avait presque réussi à convaincre et à calmer McGonagall.

\- Mais au fait, je pensais qu'il vous avait prévenu de son départ, au moins à Mr. Weasley et vous, continua Amalia à l'adresse de Hermione.

\- A vrai dire, depuis que nous avons sauvé les fesses de Drago, Harry a disparu... confessa Ron.

\- Drago Malefoy est revenu dans Poudlard ? s'esclaffa le professeur.

\- Euh, oui. On l'a croisé dans la salle sur Demande avec Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

\- Quand nous avons été capturés par les Rafleurs et conduits au Manoir Malefoy, Harry a désarmé Drago et lui a volé sa baguette, répondit Hermione à la place de son petit ami.

\- Êtes-vous certaine... que Harry a désarmé Drago ce soir-là ? parvint à articuler Amalia.

\- Oui, absolument sûre, nous étions présents, affirma Hermione, un brin perplexe par l'expression de son ancien professeur. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Amalia, que savez-vous que nous ignorons ? pressa McGonagall.

\- Il est, Minerva, que Voldemort ne pourra jamais tuer Harry avec la baguette qu'il possède ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

La question sortit de toutes les bouches autour d'elle et la jeune femme savoura son effet.

\- Drago n'a pas tué Dumbledore mais il l'a désarmé. Or Albus possédait la véritable Baguette de Sureau, celle du conte des _Trois Frères_. Je l'ai longuement étudiée et je peux vous assurer que le Bâton de la Mort est la baguette la plus versatile qui soit. Ainsi, Drago ce soir-là dans la tour d'Astronomie s'est emparé de son allégeance et donc, si Harry l'a désarmé à son tour...

\- Cela veut dire que la baguette appartient à Harry jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre la lui enlève ! s'écria Hermione, enthousiaste.

\- Oui ! Et la Baguette de Sureau ne répondant aux ordres que de son seul et unique maître, elle ne pourra pas tuer Harry !

Des sourires naissaient sur toutes les lèvres à l'exception de celles du professeur McGonagall.

\- Espérons qu'Albus et vous ne vous êtes pas trompés alors... dit-elle d'une voix lugubre.

Mais avant d'avoir pu répondre, une déflagration et un éclair vert leur parvinrent depuis la Forêt Interdite.

oOo

Tous les habitants du château se précipitèrent sur le perron pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'ils redoutaient. Chacun se grandissait, scrutant l'obscurité aux abords du domaine à la recherche d'un Harry victorieux ou à l'inverse, d'une armée de Mangemorts triomphante. Rapidement, un bruit d'arbres s'écrasant au sol, suivi d'une nuée d'oiseaux affolés annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente des géants qui avaient pris par à la bataille du côté de Voldemort. La directrice par intérim échangea un bref regard avec sa consœur avant de se figer comme toute l'assemblée. La voix de leur ennemi monta au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite tout comme les oiseaux qu'il avait fuir avec ses partisans. Dès les premiers mots, les deux femmes comprirent que Dumbledore s'était trompé.

 _\- Cessez de résister, vous venez de perdre la bataille ! Vous n'êtes plus assez nombreux pour vous battre contre mes Mangemorts ! Votre Élu est mort... Cette guerre doit prendre fin immédiatement faute de quoi tous ceux que vous aimez seront exécutés. Rendez-vous et vous serez épargnés..._ _Rejoignez-moi ou mourez..._

Une main tremblante saisit le poignet d'Amalia. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osa réagir, figée par l'effroi. Elles retenaient leur souffle, comme pour tenter l'inévitable de se produire. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels tous les habitants du château occupèrent le perron jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où la masse de Mangemorts émergea de la Forêt Interdite. Hagrid marchait devant eux, un paquet dans les bras. Depuis leur observatoire, les combattants de la Lumière ne distinguèrent pas tout de suite ce que le demi-géant leur apportait blottit dans ses immenses mains. Ce fut McGonagall qui leur apporta un triste indice en hurlant de tout son être. La seule réaction à suivre était un rire dément, celui d'une Bellatrix dansante dans la lumière rougeâtre que les grandes portes laissaient passer entre les sorciers hébétés. La vieille Écossaise s'effondra au sol puis la foule s'écarta pour permettre à Ron, Ginny et Hermione de s'approcher. Leurs cris étaient pires encore que ceux du professeur de métamorphose, mêlés de sanglots.

Une seule personne ne parvenait pas à réaliser que son tuteur avait pu pour une fois être faillible. Amalia fixait le corps sans vie de son filleul, les bras pendants dans le vide comme une marionnette désarticulée. Elle l'avait laissé s'en aller, elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher la prophétie de s'accomplir.

Des voix autour de la jeune femme s'élevèrent pour insulter les Mangemorts, conduisant inévitablement Voldemort à laisser exploser sa rage.

\- IL SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! coupa le mage noir, couplant son ordre d'un sortilège de Mutisme. Votre Élu est mort... Hagrid, pose-le !

Avec peine, le garde-chasse plia un genou et accompagna Harry vers l'herbe du parc avant de reculer. Voldemort esquissa un sourire malsain et débuta ses allers-retours nerveux autour du cadavre tout en parlant. Entre temps, les combattants de la Lumière avaient réussi à rompre le sort et reprenaient leurs jurons que leur ennemi fit à nouveau taire.

\- Il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore saisi pleinement la situation... J'ai tué celui pour qui vous vous battiez pendant qu'il s'enfuyait ! Pourquoi continuer cette folie alors que celui que vous preniez pour votre « _Élu_ » n'a pas hésité un instant à sauver sa propre vie pendant que vous sacrifiez la vôtre ?

Ce mensonge accentua la colère des sorciers, Voldemort dut se reprendre à plusieurs fois pour obtenir le silence jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se lance à sa rencontre. D'un geste, il désarma l'inconscient et demanda à Bellatrix qui avait osé l'interrompre.

\- Neville Londubat, Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle de joie.

Ce dernier tentait de se relever tout en tendant pour les poings pour se défendre sans baguette. Amalia avait rarement vu cet élève se montrer courageux mais à cet instant, il faisait honneur aux Gryffondor. Elle profita de cet interlude pour relever McGonagall et sortir sa baguette.

\- Vous êtes prête à agir ? souffla-t-elle de colère entre ses dents.

L'écossaise dévisagea sa consœur.

\- Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Ils ont tué Potter !

\- Plutôt mourir libre que de vivre sous la terreur, Minerva !

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort avait déjà proposé à Neville de montrer le bon exemple en rejoignant les Mangemorts ce qu'il avait refusé sous les acclamations de ses camarades de classe survoltés.

\- Très bien Londubat... répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en caressant la tête de Nagini lovée sur ses épaules. Nous allons régler ce différent comme je l'avais prévu à l'origine...

Avant même qu'il ait pu tendre le bras pour mettre en joue Neville, une forme dorée fit exploser l'une des fenêtres encore intacte d'une tour et déposa le Choixpeau dans la main du nouveau maître du monde magique. Voldemort ricana par l'ironie de la situation avant d'enfoncer l'objet rabougri sur le front de Neville, pétrifié par le sortilège qu'il venait de recevoir. Enfin, avec le sadisme qui le caractérisait, le mage noir mit le feu au chapeau et laissa le jeune homme s'enflammer.

oOo

Ce geste fut le signal de départ d'un mouvement collectif et unanime. Des hurlements parvinrent d'au-delà du domaine, quelque chose grimpait la muraille d'enceinte à la rencontre de ses habitants. Les Mangemorts se retournèrent pour faire face à la révolte des géants. Au même moment, les combattants de la Lumière vinrent en aide à Neville et se mirent en position pour prendre à revers les serviteurs des Ténèbres. Les sabots des centaures répondirent aux cris de guerre des géants, les créatures se soulevaient contre l'oppression de Voldemort. Amalia expédiait déjà de nombreux sortilèges de protection pour préserver ses alliés.

Neville bondit vers Nagini, une lame argentée fendit l'air alors que d'une main, il tenait toujours le Choixpeau magique. La tête de l'animal tomba au sol dans un bruit mat étouffé par le tumulte qui se jouait autour d'eux. La fureur de Voldemort se lut sur son visage mais quelqu'un avait formulé un sortilège de Bouclier entre lui et sa cible. Son attention se reporta pourtant sur tout autre chose. Hagrid venait de hurler le nom de Harry, cherchant partout le corps disparu de l'Élu.

Dans le ciel, les Sombrals aidaient aux géants en repoussant vers l'intérieur de Poudlard les combattants des deux camps. Rapidement, tous les sorciers se retrouvèrent à se confronter les uns aux autres dans les couloirs étroits du château. Les loups-garous s'étaient joints aux Mangemorts et continuaient à profiter de la situation pour s'offrir un festin de roi. Dans une explosion soudaine, la Grande Horloge fut vomie par la tour principale, répandant du verre sur tous ceux qui étaient encore en-dessous. L'odeur du sang que le vent avait charriée revint inonder l'école et envelopper de son linceul les vivants. Dans l'agitation générale, Amalia chercha à toute vitesse le corps de Harry pour le mettre à l'abri, ne voulant pas qu'il serve de trophée. Cette pensée lui fit réaliser alors, qu'il était bien mort, lui aussi.

Ses pas chancelants la conduisirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où la bataille faisait rage. Malgré la foule, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de toute sa vie. Les efforts que déployaient ses alliés étaient devenus à ses yeux bien inutiles puisque tout était perdu. A quoi bon se battre pour un monde où tous ceux qui comptaient réellement pour elle avait disparu ? A quoi bon continuer puisqu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure de tenir la promesse faite à ses amis de veiller sur leur fils ?

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Madame Pince combattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, dos au professeur Chourave qui envoyait des sorts bien sentis. Les fantômes tournaient et viraient, continuant de lancer tout ce qui leur passait sous la main du moment où le projectile terminait sa course sur la tête d'un Mangemort. Le martèlement des centaures se mêlèrent aux ordres hélés à travers le brouhaha général. Des cheminées, les elfes de maison se joignirent aux combattants de la Lumière pour défendre Poudlard, des couteaux de cuisine à la main. Parmi eux, Kreattur se détacha pour prendre la tête de cet escadron improvisé.

\- A mort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Battez-vous ! Au nom de maître Regulus !

L'évocation de son ami déclencha quelque chose d'inattendu en Amalia. Les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux avaient remplacées par de petites décharges électriques, l'impression de vide venait d'être comblée par une haine sans borne. Cela faisait dix-huit longues années que Voldemort lui prenait un à un tous ceux qu'elle aimait. La colère était remontée de son cœur vers sa gorge et éclatait en un long hurlement qui vint abonder ceux des elfes de maison. Elle suivit leur direction, courant vers l'une des tables encore debout et bondit dessus afin d'être au-dessus de ceux qu'elle allait mettre en joue. Sa baguette dans sa paume patientait depuis trop longtemps, attendant de libérer la magie dévastatrice de sa maîtresse. Contre sa cuisse, la rapière battait le rythme de ses pas. Ignorant autour d'elle les duels improbables qui s'étaient formés entre les pires lieutenants de Voldemort et ses anciens élèves, elle jeta des salves destructrices sur chaque visage qu'elle avait déjà aperçu sur l'une des nombreuses affiches placardées chemin de Traverse. Enfin, au milieu de cette piste de duel improvisée, Amalia se concentra sur ceux qu'elle voulait viser, ceux qui depuis toujours la révulsaient plus encore que les Inferi. Et ils étaient nombreux à avoir rejoints les rangs de Voldemort.

Elle prit une longue inspiration chargée de notes cuivrées par le sang et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. Le sortilège de Bouclier ruissela le long de son corps avant qu'elle n'ouvre la paume de sa deuxième main.

 _\- Soumettez-vous !_ souffla Amalia comme pour murmurer à l'oreille de toutes ses futures victimes.

En un instant, la sorcière se retrouva partout, s'insinuant dans l'esprit chaotique de tous les loups-garous. Elle était à la fois dans la Grande Salle, le parc du château, la Forêt Interdite, dans les étages, les salles de classe,... sentant l'excitation de la chasse, le plaisir de tuer, les digues de la raison céder avec l'exaltation que procurait la vengeance. Les hybrides se soulevaient contre le monde des sorciers qui les opprimaient, se fichant de savoir si le camp qu'ils avaient rejoint œuvrait pour le Bien ou le Mal. Mais dès le moment où Amalia avait pénétré leurs têtes, les loups-garous s'étaient arrêtés pour tenter de comprendre qui était à l'origine de cette intrusion. Certains soupçonnèrent immédiatement leur nouveau maître de vouloir s'assurer de leur soutien après ce soubresaut des combattants de la Lumière, alors que d'autres cherchaient autour d'eux qui avaient pu tenter de les envoûter. Les battements de cœur étaient légion dans la tête d'Amalia, elle leur imposa pourtant un rythme basé sur sa propre respiration. Lentement, elle abaissa la cadence jusqu'à ce que la haine qui l'animait la conduise à faire cesser tout bruit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et de ses doigts partaient des centaines de fils dorés, comme autant de vies qu'elle allait couper aussi facilement qu'Atropos après que ses sœurs, les Moires, les eurent tissées. De sa baguette émanait une sphère de force, attendant le moment où Amalia accepterait de libérer pour accomplir son œuvre. Quelques sortilèges tentèrent vainement de l'arrêter mais rien ne pouvait venir à bout de la résolution de la sorcière.

Pendant ces années, Amalia s'était retenue pour ne pas être perçue comme une menace, pour pouvoir être là le jour où sa famille et ses amis auraient besoin d'elle. Puisqu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde, rien ne la contraignait à présent à faire éclater sa véritable nature. Voldemort avait peut-être raison au fond, le pouvoir est enivrant. Cependant, elle ne lui laisserait pas la satisfaction de la voir sombrer dans les Ténèbres sans raison. La force provenait de tout son être, une brûlure l'accompagnait et s'accentua autour des fils de vie tendus. Ses pouvoirs sonneraient sa fin mais sa décision était prise.

Elle tordit les liens et le premier rompit avec un bruit de corde cassée. Les autres suivirent de peu, conduisant inexorablement les loups-garous présents dans la Grande Salle à s'effondrer après un dernier hurlement de douleur. Pour sa part, Amalia serrait les dents, le poids de la puissance magique déployée lui fit plier un premier genou, sa baguette vibrait de plus en plus fort bien que l'énergie s'en échappait par des éclairs blancs. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon encore un peu. Ceux toujours en vie se débattaient dans sa tête, cherchant à fuir en suppliant, en menaçant ou simplement en pleurant. Il lui fallut puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour tenir et quand enfin, l'ultime combattant tomba, la sorcière laissa retomber ses bras et son corps suivi.

oOo

Il faisait noir autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, aucun cri. Même l'odeur du sang avait disparu. Et la peine aussi. En réalité, il ne restait rien autour d'Amalia, juste les fragments de sa baguette brisée. La bille en labradorite avait été éjectée de son réceptacle et gisait près du corps inerte de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme tenta bien de bouger les doigts mais ses terminaisons nerveuses refusaient de lui obéir. C'était la fin, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre pour rejoindre ses amis disparus et surtout les bras rassurants de Severus s'il était bien mort aussi. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre se manifesta, une agitation peu commune. Elle était située au creux de son ventre, là où siégeait son enfant. Elle en avait presque oublié son bébé, submergée par la douleur. Au moins, un autre orphelin ne viendrait pas au monde, il suivrait ses parents dans la tombe.

L'agitation devint soudain douleur, Amalia était paralysée, ne pouvant même pas se plier en deux. Les décharges partirent dans son dos et remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était morte, comment pouvait-elle avoir si mal ?

Un bourdonnement lui pinça l'oreille droite puis des cris. La lumière traversa ses paupières avant que quelqu'un ne la secoue comme une poupée de chiffon. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs fusaient dans le faux ciel sombre de la Grande Salle.

\- AMALIAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Hagrid qui la tenait dans ses bras.

\- Dou... Doucement ! parvint-elle à articuler.

\- TU ES EN VIE ! OH PAR MERLIN ! s'exclama le demi-géant au milieu de sanglots.

\- Pas pour longtemps si tu continues... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en luttant contre les poignards qui lui traversaient le corps.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Tu étais debout sur la table avec de drôles d'éclairs et puis d'un coup des hurlements de loup ont retenti, ta baguette a volé en éclat et tu as produit une lumière blanche qui t'a protégée des sortilèges que t'envoyait Bellatrix ! Ça venait de ton ventre…

Derrière son nombril, quelque chose remuait comme après ses premières leçons de transplanage. Elle avait d'ailleurs tout autant envie de vomir mais ne prit pas le temps d'y penser. A l'autre bout de la pièce, quelqu'un venait de prononcer le nom de Harry.

\- IL EST VIVANT !

Hagrid et elle échangèrent un regard stupéfait, provoquant une grimace étrange sur le visage blessé du demi-géant.

\- ATTENTION ! hurla Amalia en roulant pour éviter un sort.

Son ami eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière une chaise qu'elle vola en éclat. Le rire démoniaque du Mangemort qui les visait provoqua à la future mère des frissons glaçant. Tout son corps était douloureux mais elle se força à bouger le plus rapidement possible pour éviter les attaques. Son fils lui avait donné une chance de s'en sortir, elle ne pouvait la gâcher en se laissant si facilement tuer. Sans baguette, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix jusqu'à ce qu'un poids contre sa cuisse lui rappelle que sa rapière était toujours là.

\- Espérons que je n'ai pas perdu mon niveau d'escrime depuis BeauxBâtons… murmura Amalia pour elle-même, afin de se donner du courage.

Elle glissa sur les dalles du réfectoire jusqu'à l'angle du pupitre des enseignants et fit volte-face, son épée à la main.

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu crois que tu vas m'arrêter avec ton arme de moldu espèce de catin ?!

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait le visage barré d'un masque doré, pourtant elle reconnut le timbre particulier d'Amycus et son langage fleuri pour l'avoir si souvent entendu railler les étudiants. La sorcière lui fit face, relevant la lame devant son visage pour saluer son adversaire comme on lui avait appris.

\- Que Merlin m'emporte si je faiblis.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une première salve de sorts qu'elle contra sans difficulté. Sa paume s'était naturellement dressée pour arrêter l'attaque dont le flux magique avait été presque aussitôt aspiré par la bille de la rapière. Un sourire satisfait naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- HARRY EST VIVANT ! répéta quelqu'un dans son dos, lui redonnant espoir.

\- Allons Amycus, je vous laisse une chance de vous enfuir, saisissez-la !

\- Et pourquoi j'devrais m'enfuir ? cracha le Mangemort.

\- Vous l'avez entendu, l'Élu est en vie ! Si votre maître n'a pas réussi à le tuer deux fois, comment pourrait-il le faire une troisième ? répliqua-t-elle, triomphale.

Amalia avait à présent la conviction que sa théorie sur les baguettes était juste et que le Bâton de Sureau ne pourrait jamais blesser son filleul. Mais si Amycus voulait en découdre, elle était prête à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Ah ah ah ! Des rumeurs ! Le mioche est mort ! Je l'ai vu !

Il accompagna ses propos de nouveaux sortilèges que son adversaire dévia avec aisance, attendant le moment propice pour répliquer. Un autre homme vint soutenir Amycus, attaquant à deux la femme révoltée de leur ancien allié. Amalia se battait pour tous ceux qu'ils avaient réussi à faire tomber cette nuit mais plus encore pour tous les vivants à défendre. Son énergie magique brouillonnait encore en elle, heureusement que sa rapière faisait office de catalyseur. Les éclairs fusaient, la foule amassée dans la Grande Salle s'écartait pour éviter les sorts grossiers des deux hommes. Amycus l'insultait mais Amalia ne faiblit pas, déterminée à les vaincre. Cette année scolaire avait été un supplice, devant parfois regarder impuissante les surveillants torturer ses élèves alors elle s'y donna à cœur joie. Des centaines de personnes étaient alignées contre les murs pour laisser se dérouler des duels improbables. Enfin, à quelques pas de là, Molly Weasley occupée par Bellatrix, tendit une dernière fois le bras pour lancer un maléfice qui frappa la Mangemort en plein cœur. Ses traits se figèrent et elle bascula en arrière, une expression de surprise illumina ses pupilles quand son corps rencontra le sol. Le hurlement de rage de Voldemort attira l'attention des adversaires d'Amalia qui en profita pour les ligoter, les regardant se tortiller lamentablement avant de se préoccuper de retrouver Harry. Un vague sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit à l'idée d'avoir réussi à faire taire Amycus.

oOo

Cette intervention du Seigneur des Ténèbres fit cesser tous les duels, chaque combattant resta sur ses gardes. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, ce qui permit à tous de saisir ce qui venait de se produire. L'Élu était toujours en vie et faisait face à son meurtrier. Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent, tournant autour de l'autre comme un chat avec une souris. Ils se parlaient mais depuis le fond de la salle, Hagrid et Amalia n'entendirent pas le début de leur échange, ils arrivèrent quand Voldemort défia son ennemi.

\- Personne ne viendra te sauver, Harry Potter ! J'ai tué le seul qui parvenait encore à se dresser contre moi !

\- Non, vous ne l'avez pas tué, Dumbledore a choisi de mourir ! répliqua triomphant le jeune homme.

\- Quelle est donc encore cette ineptie ? interrogea Voldemort.

L'un et l'autre tournaient toujours, leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Rogue n'était pas des vôtres, répliqua Harry. Et c'est là, la faille ! Dumbledore était mourant mais il se savait maître du Bâton de la Mort. Il savait que vous vous lanceriez à sa recherche et a donc mis au point un plan avec Rogue pour qu'il ne vous appartienne jamais !

Harry prenait plaisir à lancer au visage de Voldemort, la pure vérité, celle qu'il ne pourrait pas travestir cette fois pour servir ses intérêts.

\- Impossible ! Il avait toutes les raisons de nous rejoindre !

\- Non pas toute. Vous avez Tom Jedusor, une fois de plus sous-estimé l'Amour !

\- Ainsi Dumbledore a réussi à te convaincre de ces idioties ! pesta Voldemort.

\- Rogue a toujours aimé secrètement ma mère et a fait vœu d'allégeance à Dumbledore pour la venger...

Une lueur passa dans les pupilles rouges du mage noir, il chercha du regard quelqu'un dans l'assistance et quand il croisa enfin celui d'Amalia, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit. La jeune femme arborait un sourire sadique, celui de la vengeance. Et comme pour lui rendre ce coup, Voldemort répondit à Harry :

\- Qu'importe ! J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures et la Baguette de Sureau m'appartient !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! s'époumona le professeur d'Histoire alors que les bras puissants de Hagrid l'empêchèrent de fondre sur leur meurtrier de son époux.

Elle se débattait de toutes ses dernières forces, retenait pourtant sa magie pour ne pas blesser son ami qui venait d'être aidé par une Madame Pince désemparée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Quand enfin il desserra son étreinte, Amalia eut juste le temps de voir les deux duellistes brandir leur baguette respective. Un éclair vert sortit de celle de Voldemort et une lueur rouge de celle de Harry.

 _\- A_ _vada Kedavra !_

 _-_ _Expelliarmus !_

Une détonation raisonna dans toute la Grande Salle précédé par les exclamations des spectateurs. Des flammes dorées jaillirent de la rencontre des deux sortilèges et se répandirent sur le sol entre Harry et Voldemort. L'éclair rouge grignota rapidement la distance qui le séparait de sa cible et enfin, renvoya le sort vert à son auteur. La Baguette de Sureau tournoya dans les airs avant d'aller se loger dans la paume de son seul et unique propriétaire pendant que le corps pâle de Voldemort, les bras en croix, les pupilles écarquillées, recevait de plein fouet ce qu'il avait lancé. Tom Jedusor venait de mourir en homme, touché par son propre sortilège de la Mort, au pied de son plus grand adversaire qui le regardait, incrédule face à son exploit.

Amalia comprit que tout était enfin fini lorsque sa double alliance glissa de son annulaire pour rencontrer le sol dans un bruit métallique. Il se répandit dans le silence trouble que cette scène avait provoqué, nul n'osa expirer trop fort de peur de se réveiller. Mais avaient-ils vraiment rêvé ?

* * *

Chapitre final : La promesse de l'aube


	22. Chapitre 22 – La promesse de l'aube

**Chapitre 22 – La promesse de l'aube**

Le silence s'était installé au milieu des pierres fumantes de l'école. Les ruines ne prononcent pas de mot après tout, comme les morts. Pourtant, c'était un silence particulier, un de ceux qui donne l'impression d'être sous l'eau où la perception est différente. Il y avait bien un monde autour d'eux mais tous le regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce décor. Et finalement, c'était bien le cas. La sphère des sorciers avait vécue plusieurs décennies sous le joug d'oppresseurs, perdant un grand nombreux de membres de qualité. Alors quand Neville et Luna tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, quand Rusard posa son regard sur Madame Pince, quand le professeur McGonagall cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et quand Seamus Finnigan bouscula Dean Thomas, c'était pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir rêvé. Seulement alors, ils firent éclater leur joie.

Les hurlements de douleur laissèrent place à ceux d'exultation. C'était instinctif car aucun n'osait vraiment y croire. L'allégresse poussa les uns et les autres à se prendre dans les bras, à serrer contre eux des inconnus qui s'étaient battus à leur côté, à ignorer royalement les quelques Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas encore pris la fuite, hébétés par ce qui venait de se produire. Dans un coin, les trois silhouettes aux cheveux blonds des Malefoy s'étaient regroupées et tournaient le dos à la foule. Mais à cet instant, tous s'en moquaient. Sous les rires de Peeves, les vivants célébraient la vie.

oOo

Ce qui s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt dans la Cabane Hurlante, aurait pu avoir d'autres conséquences. Le lieu était le même que celui que Severus avait toujours connu à la différence près que des éclairs rouges et verts fuitaient à travers les lattes défaites. Voldemort faisait face à son bras droit, Nagini flottait dans les airs, protégée par une sphère bleutée.

\- _Maître_? débuta Severus qui fixait la baguette avec laquelle son seigneur jouait.

Il tournait le dos à la porte par laquelle il était entré après avoir rapidement évalué les possibilités d'échappatoire dans l'éventualité, où, Voldemort serait furieux par le temps que mettaient les Mangemorts à faire tomber les barricades autour du château. L'ancien maître de potions avait avalé à la va-vite les vestiges du Felix Felicis qu'il avait gagné en cours et espérait que ses effets lui offriraient une autre chance de finir vivant. Le mage noir ne répondit pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant sans la voir la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, la résistance s'effondre, _Maître_... osa à nouveau Severus.

S'il avait bien appris une chose en quinze ans, c'était qu'un comportement mielleux agaçait le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus encore que l'échec.

\- Et ce fait se produit sans ton aide... Une vieille Écossaise a eu raison de l'habile duelliste que tu es... lança d'une voix claire Voldemort.

Le reproche était cinglant mais son interlocuteur ne manifesta aucune réaction.

\- Je peux aller vous chercher le garçon, _Maître_...

\- Non ! Il suffit, on croirait entendre Lucius ! Je vous ai dit de le laisser, il viendra à moi ! Potter est incapable de laisser les autres se sacrifier pour lui... Nous approchons du but.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se mirent à luire d'une étrange façon.

\- Cependant, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour Potter, reprit-il. J'ai un problème et tu me parais être le seul en mesure de le résoudre... susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

\- _Maître_ ?

\- Dis-moi Severus, as-tu une idée sur la raison qui pousse la baguette la plus puissante de l'univers à me résister ?

\- Vous avez accompli de grandes choses avec cet instrument, il s'est soumis totalement à vous.

\- Non ! répliqua Voldemort, un éclair passa dans ses pupilles verticales. Ces prouesses sont de mon œuvre, pas de cette baguette. Ollivander a été clair à ce sujet, c'est l'originale. La question est donc, pourquoi le Bâton de la Mort me résiste-t-il ?

L'ancien directeur demeura silencieux. Il bloqua la peur qui montait peu à peu dans sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait à toute vitesse comment gagner du temps et apaiser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une idée lui vint.

\- Je ne peux vous répondre, _Maître_. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui en est capable...

Voldemort qui avait entamé des allers-retours d'un air songeur, il s'arrêta net et fit volte-face.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, j'y ai réfléchi longuement, perdant des heures de sommeil à comprendre pourquoi cette arme légendaire se refusait à moi.

Severus crispa sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à se défendre s'il le fallait. Ses barrières mentales étaient levées et l'anneau des Moires lui assurait d'être protégé des intrusions habituelles de son seigneur.

\- Tu m'as assisté avec dévouement, toujours fidèle pendant toutes ces années.

\- Je cherchais uniquement à vous servir ainsi que votre noble cause, _Maître_.

Dans sa tête, il se répétait en boucle :

 _\- Concentré. Amalia. Notre enfant. Lily. Potter. Prophétie. Dumbledore... Vieux fou._

\- Et c'est ce que j'attendais de toi mon cher Severus, dit Voldemort. Malheureusement...

La respiration du directeur s'arrêta.

\- Malheureusement, quelque chose fait encore obstacle à ma réussite. Car vois-tu, Severus, je dois être prêt à battre Potter et cela n'est pas possible avec cette baguette.

\- _Maître_ , je me permets d'insister car mon épouse a longuement étudié les baguettes et pourra certainement vous aider... débuta d'un ton neutre le sorcier.

Il espérait que cette diversion lui octroierait assez de temps pour la trouver et la mettre en sécurité.

\- Amalia ? Je suis sur le point de tuer son filleul et tu me proposes l'aide de la fille Richards ? répliqua Voldemort qui s'était approché juste assez pour cracher ses mots avec dédain à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son serviteur.

\- En effet, _Maître_. Elle nous a sans aucun doute possible rejoints et un coup du sort l'a séparée de nous. Mais si vous m'autorisez à...

\- Non ! trancha le mage noir. Ce dont j'ai besoin est ici...

L'homme sentit que la sortie qui lui aurait permis de fuir venait de lui échapper. Une main sur sa baguette, la seconde sur le sablier de Jérémiel qui était dans sa poche, il attendit son heure, sachant qu'elle viendrait inévitablement dans ce lieu sordide qui avait abrité les Maraudeurs.

\- _Amalia. Notre enfant. Potter. Prophétie. Amalia. Notre enfant. Potter. Prophétie..._

\- Depuis le début de notre assaut, je suis resté ici à réfléchir, à tenter de comprendre pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et j'ai enfin trouvé la solution : je ne suis pas son possesseur légitime. Cette personne... c'est toi, mon _cher_ Severus.

L'intéressé demeura muet.

\- La Baguette de Sureau ne m'obéira pas tant que son vrai maître est en vie et c'est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre...

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort brisa la sphère de protection autour de son serpent et prononça des mots en Fourchelang. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, la victime se retrouva enserrée par l'animal, incapable de se débattre. Les anneaux de Nagini lui broyaient les os, un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans la cabane et ses genoux se dérobèrent quand il sentit la morsure brûlante sur serpent dans son cou. Face à lui, debout, Voldemort attendait que son serviteur ait achevé son œuvre pour enfin prendre le commandement de ses troupes à l'extérieur, enfin maître de la Baguette de Sureau. Severus ferma les yeux, sentant sa vie le quitter. La pression autour de son torse cessa. Il entrouvrit les paupières et aperçut la cape de Voldemort flotter entre ses pieds nus une dernière fois avant de sombrer.

Son état ne dura pas. Une voix familière le sorti de sa torpeur. Harry se tenait au-dessus de lui et tentait d'arrêter le flot de sang qui jaillissait de ses plaies. Ses yeux verts avaient la même expression de détresse que ceux de Lily quand il l'avait retrouvée gisante dans leur maison de Godric's Hallow.

\- P... Potter... Prenez-les... arriva-t-il à articuler dans un gargouillement morbide.

Severus lui montra son front d'où les souvenirs sortaient. Il devait quoi qu'il lui en coûte, transmettre...

\- _Dumbledore. Prophétie. Vieux fou..._

Et quand enfin, à l'aide de Granger, Harry parvint à récupérer ces brides de mémoire, il lui demanda de le regarder une ultime fois avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser les ténèbres l'engloutir.

oOo

Le long chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante était parsemé de cendre, une odeur âcre de brûlé venant du château flottait dans l'air. D'une démarche tremblante, Amalia suivait l'étroit conduit qui reliait Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard, progressant à tâtons dans un boyau juste assez haut pour sa taille. Ses doigts endoloris s'accrochaient à la moindre aspérité alors que l'agitation de son enfant lui retournait les entrailles. Depuis sa manifestation pour le moins étonnante dans la Grande Salle, il n'avait cessé de bouger comme pour rassurer sa mère sur le fait qu'il était en bonne santé malgré l'exploit. Mais cela lui donnait des hauts le cœur à chaque pas. A moins que ce soit le fait qu'elle se rapprochait d'une scène qu'elle n'osait imaginer.

Harry n'avait pas su dire si Severus était encore vivant au moment où avec Hermione et Ron, ils s'étaient échappés de cette scène macabre. Amalia s'attendait donc à découvrir le corps froid de son mari, lacéré par l'ignoble animal de Voldemort, comme un dernier affront de ce que fut le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soudainement, les bonds du bébé lui remontèrent le moral. Lui était là et sa mère devait se montrer courageuse pour faire face à leur avenir.

Pendant sa progression, elle pensa également à un orphelin, celui de Remus et Dora. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment expliquer les circonstances pendant lesquels ils avaient trouvé la mort ? Arrivera-t-il à comprendre ce conflit dénué de toute raison ? Au coin des yeux du professeur d'Histoire, une sensation humide se rependit sur l'extrémité de ses cils qu'elle chassa d'un revers de main. Elle avait besoin de voir dans la demi-obscurité car sans baguette - la sienne étant cassée - la jeune femme dut avancer à l'aveugle et se fier à ses autres sens.

Enfin, quelques rayons clairs de lune passèrent à travers le plancher branlant de la Cabane Hurlante. Sa respiration devint rapide, son cœur s'emballa et tout son être frémit. Une caisse en bois obstruait une partie de la trappe par laquelle elle se faufila, son ventre rond touchant les bords froids. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de distinguer une forme sombre à quelques mètres de là.

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard était allongé, une mare de sang auréolait son visage blême. Ses cheveux de jais étaient collés contre son crâne et ses habits noirs accentuèrent le tableau funèbre. Près de sa main droite des milliers de petits grains brillants constellaient le sol et plus loin, sa baguette avait roulé. Amalia se redressa, les yeux écarquillés face au spectacle qu'elle espérait de tout son être ne jamais voir. Pourtant, son époux était là, victime lui aussi de Voldemort. Une plainte étouffée se perdit dans la Cabane, comme autant de hurlements qu'elle avait émis auparavant à la perte de James, Lily, sa mère puis son père, Sirius et enfin Remus puis Dora il y avait à peine quelques heures. Cette fois, rien ne sortit, pas même une plainte tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir de perdre la seule personne qu'elle aimait encore sur cette planète. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, son cœur était en miette, son âme déchirée, son existence anéantie sans celui à qui elle s'était unie pour vaincre le Mal. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, lui aussi l'avait quittée, lui aussi l'avait abandonnée.

Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au corps inanimé du sorcier et se dérobèrent. Elle se blottit contre son torse, cherchant à humer une dernière fois les fragrances de pomme et de cannelle dont elle s'était si souvent reput en plongeant son visage dans l'oreiller de son compagnon.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle. Non, pas toi… Tout mais pas toi…

Ses larmes inondèrent ses joues, son ventre s'agitait, ses mains se crispaient sur la cape noire de Severus. L'injustice la saisissait à la gorge, ce ne pouvait être la récompense qui l'attendait après avoir tant sacrifié pour permettre à la Lumière de triompher. Au doigt de son époux, Amalia vit l'anneau des Moires scintiller. Il avait légèrement glissé car leur serment avait été accompli et l'objet attendait de nouveau pour accomplir son œuvre.

Sous ses genoux, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose de tiède et de doux, comme le sable de Méditerranée qu'elle avait si souvent foulé dans sa jeunesse en bord de mer. Ses doigts les chassèrent mais le sang qu'elle s'était mis colla les grains à l'extrémité de ses phalanges. Alors seulement, elle comprit.

Le sablier de Jérémiel s'était brisé et son contenu s'était rependu sur le sol vermoulu de la Cabane Hurlante. Severus avait dû s'en servir pour ralentir l'hémorragie en attendant les secours. Comme une perfusion d'adrénaline, Amalia écarta les vêtements imbibés de sang et découvrit la morsure profonde infligée par le serpent de Voldemort. La peau était violette par endroit, boursouflée et suintait une odeur nauséabonde. La jeune femme se souvint de l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley par Nagini deux ans plus tôt, le temps avait été un facteur important dans son sauvetage. Avec appréhension, Amalia chercha un pouls, un signe infime que son mari était toujours en vie.

Et son cœur faillit lâcher quand une main se referma sur son poignet.

\- Severus ! Oh par Merlin !

Un long gémissement étouffé par un bruit sordide la coupa, le sang avait envahi sa bouche et il ne parvenait plus à articuler.

\- Non, chut… Ne dis rien, je vais m'occuper de toi… bafouilla-t-elle, paniquée.

Ses mains appuyaient sur la plaie pour empêcher l'hémorragie de se propager mais si Amalia pressait trop, elle risquait de l'empêcher de respirer. Ses yeux cherchaient partout un moyen de maintenir le garrot pour aller quérir des secours mais rien dans cette maison délabrée ne pouvait lui venir en aide.

\- Tiens-bon _mon Prince_ , je ne te laisserai pas mourir ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner toi aussi... sanglota-t-elle.

Sa tête tournait d'un côté puis de l'autre, espérant trouver la solution à son dilemme : lâcher ou non la mâchoire qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces ?

Dans le froid de la nuit, quelque chose attira son attention. Au-dessus d'eux, sur une marche de l'escalier contre lequel Severus était tombé, une longue plume dorée était posée. Elle diffusait une chaleur bienfaitrice, apaisante. A cet instant, Amalia ne doutait plus et l'évidence s'imposa.

\- Fumseck ? FUMSECK ? finit-elle par hurler. Où es-tu ?

Avec des bonds souples, l'oiseau descendit les marches jusqu'à être au niveau du visage de la jeune femme.

\- La boîte de Pandore t'a fait revenir... souffla-t-elle, étonnée par ce coup du sort. Dépêche-toi ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides !

Et comme si l'animal comprenait aussi bien que son ancien maître aurait pu le faire, il inclina la tête et laissa tomber le long de son bec quelques larmes sur les plaies du blessé. Les paupières de Severus frémirent une première fois, son pouls devint plus régulier et la morsure de Nagini parut s'estomper. Les doigts du sorcier tenaient à présent fermement les hanches de sa femme et bientôt, il soupira.

Avec des gestes mécaniques, Amalia tenta de nettoyer un peu le sang autour des blessures, sa vue de brouillait et l'empêchait d'être aussi précise que si elle le faisait avec une baguette.

\- Am... Amalia...

\- Non, ne dis rien, tu dois se concentrer sur ta respiration...

Elle croisa les yeux de son époux et ne put se défaire de ce regard, de peur de le perdre à tout jamais.

\- S'il te plaît... articula-t-il péniblement. Aide-moi à me redresser...

Son ventre la gêna dans la manœuvre mais après avoir passé son bras autour de ses épaules, la jeune femme réussit à poser le dos de Severus contre la rembarre de l'escalier. Ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et il parvint à garder ses yeux ouverts. De son côté, Amalia attrapa la baguette du Serpentard et la pointa vers la sortie d'un geste mal assuré. Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, essuyant son nez du revers de sa manche. Elle renifla, incapable de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Soudain, un contact chaud et rassurant lui caressa la nuque. En se retournant, la jeune femme fut témoin d'un étrange tableau : son mari lui sourirait, un phénix sur son épaule piaillait pour l'encourager. Le balbuzard qui sortit de l'instrument fit trois fois le tour de la pièce avant de partir chercher des secours, laissant derrière lui des filaments argentés.

Soulagée, elle laissa ses émotions enfin rejaillir.

\- C'est fini... lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot. C'est terminé, il est mort...

Pour seule réponse, Severus lui demanda de venir dans ses bras et elle ne se fit pas priée. Amalia était bouleversée, ballottée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires : elle était soulagée que Voldemort soit vaincu et ne puisse plus jamais revenir heureuse de retrouver son mari en vie effondrée par les morts trop nombreux de leur côté horrifiée de ce qui les attendait une fois que les secours seraient arrivés.

Il lui fallut du temps pour calmer ses pleurs et retrouver une respiration plus lente, le front perdu dans les replis de la cape de Severus.

oOo

Il s'était écoulé un long moment avant que le timbre grave ne brise le silence. Amalia était contre lui, la joue posée sur son épaule. Il triturait du bout des doigts les longues mèches blanches qui tombaient en volutes et au bout desquelles du sang séché s'était aggloméré. A vrai dire, elle était couverte d'un mélange de boue, sueur et fluides vitaux qui pour la plus part ne lui appartenaient pas. Mais ils n'en n'avaient plus rien à faire, savourant les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient encore ensemble hors du temps. La main gauche de Severus était posée sur le ventre de sa compagne, attirant leur enfant vers sa paume. Cette première vraie manifestation de son fils le rassura et l'envahit de la force nécessaire pour ne pas sombrer dans un coma profond.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?

\- Ma baguette s'est brisée... débuta Amalia. Quand Harry m'a dit que tu lui avais révélé le plan d'Albus, c'était que tu avais dû le faire en dernier recourt… J'ai cru avoir tout perdu et je n'ai pas réussi à retenir mes pouvoirs. Mais notre enfant m'a sauvée... ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Dehors, l'agitation se répercutait comme un écho, des gens approchaient.

\- Hum, en voyant ton Patronus je me suis demandé une chose... Une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas le même que Lily puisque vous étiez des âmes jumelles ?

\- « _Âmes jumelles_ » ne veut pas dire « _âmes sœurs_ », les sentiments qui nous liaient étaient différents. Je pense que c'est ce qui explique la différence de Patronus.

\- Ah...

L'homme semblait réfléchir. Il osa une nouvelle question alors qu'une explosion venait de retentir.

\- Le mien à l'inverse n'a pas été modifié malgré notre union...

\- Hum, c'est vrai mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver tes sentiments, conclut Amalia d'une voix détachée.

On aurait dit que leur échange avait lieu dans un tout autre endroit et dans toute autre circonstance.

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Il n'empêche que malgré ce que nous vivons, je n'arrive toujours pas à te dire… Enfin…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je peux le comprendre, murmura la jeune femme en serrant un peu plus son bras autour du torse de son époux. Si nous parlions de la manière dont nous allons prénommer ce petit monstre ? demanda-t-elle, leurs mains jointes sur son ventre.

\- Il bouge beaucoup...

\- Il nous fait savoir qu'il est là pour de bon, sourit sa mère.

\- Tu avais dit vouloir un prénom avec une signification forte. Cependant, je préférerai que nous évitions Sirius...

\- Ou Remus... compléta la jeune femme d'une voix triste.

\- Je suis... navré. Qui d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement... Il y a aussi Dora, Fred Weasley, beaucoup de nos élèves…

L'énumération était au-dessus de ses forces, Amalia retint ses larmes.

\- Rien ne presse pour son prénom, nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir à présent, dit Severus afin de dissiper le nuage sombre qui avait à nouveau pris place sur le visage de son épouse.

Sa robe de sorcier ainsi que sa chemise étaient ouverts jusqu'au nombril, Amalia pouvait voir le sang maculer la peau du blessé et le sable de Jérémiel briller sous les rayons de la lune.

\- Qu'as-tu fait une fois les enfants partis ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la poudre.

\- Je devais impérativement transmettre à Potter les derniers souvenirs que j'avais de Dumbledore pour qu'il sache quoi faire le moment venu bien qu'à ce moment là, j'ignorais encore que ce vieux fou avait un vrai plan.

Severus se mit à tousser, ses blessures à la gorge le démangeaient.

\- J'étais à terre et je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour réagir à cause du poison. Malgré la douleur, j'ai réussi à sortir le sablier de ma poche mais il s'était brisé dans ma chute et son contenu s'échappait. C'est alors que j'ai senti le temps et mon cœur ralentir. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait s'arrêter mais la sensation était différente, comme si mes veines retenaient le sang et par la même occasion le poison, pour qu'aucun ne se propage…

Des brides de conversations leur parvenaient distinctement à présent, plusieurs hommes parlaient fort et seraient bientôt là.

\- Papa nous aura été d'une grande aide cette nuit…

\- Hum, acquiesça le sorcier, plongeant son visage dans la chevelure blanche de son épouse.

Il profitait car ceux qui arrivaient étaient là pour lui.

\- Amalia, promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi et de notre enfant avant même de penser à mon bien-être….

\- Sev…

\- Promets-le-moi.

Elle retint une moue boudeuse et hocha le menton.

\- Et autre chose…

\- ILS SONT LA ! JE LES ENTENDS ! hurla un homme.

\- Oui _mon Prince_ ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant l'inévitable.

\- Ne viens pas à Azkaban, je ne supporterai pas que tu me vois dans un état si pitoyable.

La jeune femme voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais un éclair doré la paralysa.

\- NON ! cria une voix familière. Ne vous en prenez-pas à eux !

Harry Potter, ses éternelles lunettes sur le nez avec un verre zébré d'une fissure, s'interposa les bras en croix. Le jeune homme était blessé, ses vêtements déchirés mais il était résolu.

\- Relâchez votre sort ! Ma femme est enceinte ! s'exclama un Severus enroué.

Le maléfice de Stupéfix sauta et Amalia se blottit contre son mari pour empêcher quiconque de les séparer. Harry se retourna, les yeux écarquillés par la nouvelle et avant même qu'il ne réagisse, quelqu'un intervint.

\- Mr. Potter, laissez-nous appréhender le meurtrier de Dumbledore, réclama un Auror.

\- Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas à faire ! Cet homme nous a tous sauvés en risquant sa vie !

Les fonctionnaires présents échangèrent un regard incrédule car ils pensèrent tous à la même chose : l'Élu avait-il reçu un coup sur le crâne ?

\- Il a besoin de soin...

\- Nous avions pour ordre de l'amener aux Détraqueurs s'il était encore en vie et...

\- Qu'importe ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Sans Rogue nous serions tous déjà morts !

\- _Professeur !_ gronda Amalia par réflexe.

Et nul ne se formalisa de cette intervention qui de toute façon, fut occultée par une seconde personne.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! pesta quelqu'un derrière le groupe d'Aurors.

Minerva McGonagall était entrée par la porte de la Cabane Hurlante au lieu de se faufiler dans le boyau débouchant sur le Saule Cogneur. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main et leva un sourcil en découvrant l'état de son ancien collègue.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Professeur... débuta Harry. Ils veulent tuer Rogue !

\- _Professeur !_ répétèrent en cœur les deux femmes.

\- Oui, Professeur Rogue... marmonna le Gryffondor en baissant le menton comme un enfant grondé.

\- Est-ce vrai, Messieurs ? réclama d'un ton impérieux la vieille sorcière.

Son chignon était défait et les cheveux d'argent tombaient en dans son dos, pourtant elle demeurait intimidante pour ces adultes qui avaient tous dû l'avoir en cours.

\- Madame, le Ministère a été formel : pas de prisonnier.

\- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Sans prisonnier, pas de procès et donc aucune réponse à nos questions ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclat de voix. Qu'importe qui vous l'a ordonné, je ne veux qu'aucune personne présente sur Poudlard ou Pré-au-Lard ne soit donné aux Détraqueurs ! D'ailleurs, vous allez im-mé-dia-te-ment les faire partir du domaine !

A nouveau, les Aurors se regardèrent, abasourdis par la tournure des événements.

\- Tous auront le droit à un vrai procès et je ne permettrai pas que l'on conteste mes ordres ici ! En l'absence de directeur, j'assure ces fonctions par intérim en qualité d'adjointe.

Aussi étrange que pouvait paraitre cette scène, ils s'exécutèrent, certainement encore impressionné par le caractère et la volonté d'une enseignante qu'ils avaient dû tous avoir en cours. Harry, McGonagall et Amalia les précédèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur.

oOo

Une fois devant le Saule Cogneur, la marraine fit face à son filleul, se demandant s'il était fâché ou non contre elle, pour son rôle, ses actions ou ses regrets. Elle l'avait laissé marcher vers une mort certaine sans l'en empêcher, croyant plus que tout à la parole d'un défunt. Soudain, le jeune homme pressa contre lui son ancien professeur d'Histoire et ne la lâcha plus. Ses doigts étaient crispés et tout son corps tremblait. Alors, avec toute la douceur que son cœur lui dictait et, comme si ces gestes étaient innés, Amalia passa ses mains dans la crinière désordonné.

\- Harry... Je suis tellement désolée... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu mieux te protéger...

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant... répondit-il, usant pour la première fois du tutoiement. Vous m'avez toujours protégé Severus et toi, lui à sa manière...

La jeune femme sourit, attendrie par ces paroles et l'effort qu'il avait fait pour prononcer le prénom de son mari.

\- Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire.

\- Oui et heureusement que maintenant, nous avons l'avenir devant nous, ajouta Harry dont les yeux commençaient à s'humidifier à l'instar de ceux de sa marraine.

Elle prit le temps de l'observer. Harry avait dû grandir d'au moins dix centimètres encore pendant sa cavale, ses cheveux étaient mal coupés et son visage était marqué à la fois par l'inquiétude et les longues journées passées à l'extérieur. Une seule chose n'avait pas changé : ses yeux verts.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois… Je préfère ne pas repenser tout de suite à ce qui s'est produit cette nuit…

La jeune femme acquiesça, les joues perlées de larmes. Ses lèvres tremblaient mais elle continuait à lui adresser une sorte de sourire doux-amer. Brusquement, elle lâcha Harry pour toucher son ventre.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, oui ! Il y en a un qui me rappelle qu'il est là !

\- Je peux ? demanda l'Élu, les doigts tendus.

Pour toute réponse, Amalia accompagna les paumes de son filleul vers son ventre, comme Lily dix-sept ans plus tôt. Et ils échangèrent un regard embué de larmes, heureux d'avoir trouvé enfin une certaine forme de paix et une nouvelle famille. Au loin, une jeune femme rousse courrait à la rencontre de celui à qui elle avait déjà offert son cœur. Amalia laissa Harry retrouver Ginny et ses amis pendant qu'elle faisait face à une nouvelle bataille.

oOo

Severus était enfin sorti de la Cabane Hurlante, allongé sur une civière, sous une escorte d'Aurors qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Sirius. Il devait être l'homme le plus surveillé de Grande-Bretagne et les regards qui se posaient sur lui n'étaient pas bienveillants, il n'y avait que son épouse et son ancienne directrice adjointe pour ne pas le juger aussi sévèrement. Quelques curieux le dévisageaient, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les Détraqueurs ne s'étaient pas encore repus de son âme. Les murmures accompagnèrent sa progression. Dans un soupir, l'homme se résigna à les entendre car il savait qu'ils seraient son lot quotidien jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le Ministère avait prévu de le conduire à Ste Mangouste avant de l'enfermer à Azkaban en attendant son procès. McGonagall avait dû user de tout son poids dans les restes de l'Ordre du Phénix afin d'assurer sa sécurité, faisant même témoigner le portrait de Dumbledore pour obtenir les garanties nécessaires. Personne ne voulut croire ce que la peinture racontait et encore moins les propos de Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme s'était même retenu de faire valoir sa qualité de grand vainqueur face à Voldemort pour exiger un passe-droit et d'épargner son ancien professeur. Bien entendu, son rôle dans la victoire n'avait pas effacé les terribles brimades que lui avait infligées Severus, mais Harry savait que pour apaiser le monde des sorciers, son récit devait être entendu par le plus grand nombre. Les paroles de Sirius lui étaient revenues en mémoire, lorsqu'ils étaient square Grimmaurd et que son parrain lui avait expliqué que les gens ne sont jamais tout noirs ou tout blancs. S'il avait pu, quelle nuance de gris aurait-il attribué au directeur de Poudlard ? Harry marchait le long du cortège, la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Il se posait cette question, regardant à la dérobée le visage blême du Serpentard, se demandant comment l'enfant et l'homme qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine avaient pu être si amers. Quelque part, il avait été touché par la détresse de l'adolescent ayant à la fois perdu sa meilleure amie et son amour. Le chemin des ténèbres était si tentant sous le coup de la colère, lui-même l'avait de très nombreuses fois expérimenté. Mais l'amour qui l'entourait lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour revenir dans la lumière et il avait vu cette lueur rédemptrice dans les brides de mémoire concernant Amalia. Elle avait apporté à Severus assez de compassion et de bonheur pour qu'il s'accroche à la promesse d'un avenir meilleur auquel il ne croyait plus.

Cette surprenante caravane s'arrêta devant le perron du château, coupant court aux réflexions du Gryffondor qui regarda sa marraine se pencher vers le prisonnier. Il demanda alors à toutes les personnes présentes de leur laisser quelques minutes seuls pour se dire au revoir. Seul le regard furieux de McGonagall les dissuada de refuser. Amalia le remercia avant de se retourner vers son mari. Elle lui murmura des mots doux, caressant ses cheveux corbeau emmêlés. Personne ne sut ce qu'ils s'étaient dit mais tous purent voir l'expression détendue de l'homme quand sa femme parlait. Enfin, elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et lui sourit avant que les Aurors le soustraient à ses yeux pour le mener vers son destin.

oOo

Étrangement, la tour d'Astronomie était la partie du château qui avait le mieux résisté à la bataille, si l'on mettait de côté la poutre effondrée sur l'astrolabe géant et les quelques tuiles brisées. Le professeur McGonagall regardait l'horizon de ce jour nouveau, le soleil matinal se cachait encore derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, la lueur naissante balayait de ses rayons le visage fatigué. Elle demeura droite, immobile quand Amalia la rejoignit après avoir raccompagné son époux et l'escorte d'Aurors qui l'entourait jusqu'aux limites du domaine.

\- Je dois applaudir vos talents de comédienne ainsi que ceux de Severus, si j'ai bien tout saisi.

\- Oh ! Je pensais que vous alliez d'abord me féliciter pour l'heureux événement ! répliqua la jeune femme en repoussant son manteau et découvrant son ventre arrondi qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de cacher derrière des vêtements amples.

\- Par Merlin ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama la vieille sorcière.

Elle ne réprima pas un sourire ravi avant de reprendre son sérieux habituel.

\- Les épreuves à venir vont être difficiles, vous en avez conscience ?

\- Je pense que le pire est derrière nous, répondit Amalia. Bien que je sois à présent certaine que mon enfant était celui de la prophétie de Trelawney…

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Lorsque Ombrage était directrice, Sibylle m'avait annoncé qu'un enfant légitime viendrait au monde, défierait les Ténèbres pour protéger sa mère avant que la Lumière ne l'emporte. J'ai toujours cru que le fils de Dora…

La voix d'Amalia se brisa, elle réprima des sanglots et continua.

\- Et de Remus était cet enfant. Le fait est que ce petit être m'a préservée au moment où mes pouvoirs se sont emballés et que ma baguette s'est brisée. Alors je n'ai plus de doute. Cependant, la prophétie débutait par « _Avant que Son règne ne s'achève_ », ce qui laisse sous-entendre que ce n'est pas fini, bien que Voldemort…

Elle attendit quelques instants, certaine que le mage noir allait revenir à l'évocation de son nom.

\- …soit mort pour de bon.

\- Ses alliés sont encore nombreux, il faudra du temps avant que notre monde en soit définitivement débarrassé.

Les deux femmes regardèrent les décombres encore fumantes d'un Poudlard en ruine.

\- Le Ministère va certainement vous nommer directrice… souffla la cadette.

\- Certes mais nous avons mieux à faire avant. Nous allons d'abord commencer par enterrer nos morts. Viendra ensuite le temps de la reconstruction. Rien que de penser à cela, j'en ai des palpitations…

\- Et notre concierge…

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ça fait un bien fou ! Je n'avais pas ri depuis des mois ! admit McGonagall.

\- Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, vous allez pouvoir choisir l'emplacement de votre nouveau bureau et moi, de ma salle de classe… Enfin, si vous me gardez comme enseignante, déclara malicieusement Amalia.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Je vous ai gardé après la disparition d'Albus, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais mettre à la porte ! Une des héroïnes de cette guerre en plus ! répliqua d'un ton presque révolté la future directrice.

\- Héroïne, vous y allez un peu fort Minerva !

\- C'est ce que vous êtes à mes yeux…

\- Vous… vous allez me faire pleurer et…

Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes dévalèrent ses joues et d'un geste apaisant, son ancienne enseignante les essuya.

\- Je vais devoir y retourner, le soleil se lève déjà.

\- Attendez, avant de descendre, je voudrais vous poser une question.

\- Oui Amalia ?

\- Cela ferait très plaisir à Severus et moi si vous acceptiez de… d'être la marraine de notre fils. Vous avez le droit de dire non ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Je pourrai comprendre, après tout, son père vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et…

McGonagall lui prit les mains et l'arrêta.

\- Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi d'assurer ce rôle.

Les yeux encore embrumés, la future maman sourit et laissa sa collègue retourner auprès des autres habitants du château.

Au loin, des Sombrals s'envolèrent dans les nuages du matin, profitant de ce calme retrouvé. Amalia les observa, appréciant la quiétude du lieu et se remémorant la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec son tuteur ici même. Une fois qu'elle aurait emprunté l'escalier la conduisant en bas de la tour, la violence de l'après-guerre allait la rattraper. Alors, pour se donner du courage, elle caressa son ventre en pensant à son enfant, fixa son annulaire gauche à présent vide de toute alliance et expira une goulée d'air frais. Et le soleil perça enfin au-dessus de la cime des arbres, engloutissant de sa lumière la sorcière.

\- Fin du cycle I -

* * *

Note : Maintenant que la pierre finale est posée, je vous invite à tout relire. Qu'allez-vous découvrir ? Qu'il n'y a pas un mot, un geste, un événement anodin et que tout renvoie à un fait qui se déroule plus loin dans l'histoire. Aviez-vous remarqué que les trois premiers tomes s'achèvent sur les ténèbres qui enveloppent Amalia sauf le dernier ?

Je tiens à vous rassurer, j'ai bien une suite en tête en 2 tomes pour continuer sur la vie après cette guerre. Alors laissez-moi juste le temps de l'écrire, toutes les bases sont déjà posées ! Abonnez-vous et ajoutez-moi à vos suivis pour être certains de ne rien perdre.

Pour remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début, je viens de lancer une page Facebook lordberlioz où vous pourrez échanger avec moi, poser toutes vos questions, transmette vos réactions ! (là aussi faut que je poste hein, ça va venir !)


End file.
